Challenge, Fun and Disaster!
by Zahir890
Summary: There is a challenge and plenty of fun moments ahead of our heroes and their friends but then a disaster has striked! What's the disaster? Read more to find out. Also aside from Drama and Hurt/Comfort, there is also Friendship, some Romance, Family and Hilarious moments. Enjoy :). Fin.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _ **Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

 _ **Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru**_

 _ **Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

 _ **Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

 _ **Watashi wa wasurenai**_

Yo what up?! Happy New Year of 2016. Or maybe late Happy New Year since January 1st has already passed. Ha Ha :D.

Anyway, let's start our New Year with a Mermaid Melody story: Challenge, Fun and...A Disaster! Why that title? Read the story to find out :). So let's get ready to start a new year with a new story. Oh and please review and like this and my other stories. Enjoy ;)

 **Chapter 1 is published today. Enjoy reading it ;-).**


	2. Chapter 1: School Fun

***A lot of trumpets and drum sounds can be heard. Kazama appears, playing the drum and trumpets at once.***

 **Kazama *saying happily*: Happy New Year Fellas! Happy 2016!**

 **Me: Late Happy New Year you mean? Jan 1st has already passed.**

 ***Masahiro appears.***

 **Masahiro: Forgive him, my friend. Sometimes he can be a bit Looney.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. I know.**

 ***Lights are then turned on revealing Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi.***

 **Everyone: Late Happy New Year 2016!**

 **Luchia *jumping happily*: I'm so excited. It's 2016!**

 **Kaito: So this is your first fanfic story in this year right?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Rina: But what's that weird title you wrote for this story: 'Challenge, Fun and...a Disaster!' ?**

 **Me: You will know why this is the title for this story.**

 **Hanon *in awe*: Wow Nagisa! Look! Kazama-san is playing both drums and trumpets at the same time!**

 **Nagisa: And why is he doing like that?**

 **Hotoshi *smiling*: I know a lot about him. That's him after all.**

 ***Everybody had a little laughter.***

 **Me: Thank you everyone for supporting me by reviewing and liking my other stories. Hope you really had a wonderful time reading those.**

 **Seira: And Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me *smiling*: And to kick start this year and this story, enjoy Chapter 1 :) cause you're gonna enjoy it.**

 **Kazama *jumping happily*: And once again, Late Happy New Year!**

 **Masahiro: Here we go again.**

 ***Kazama then began to play the drums and trumpets at once and we all enjoyed it.***

Chapter 1: School Fun.

 _School:_

"Today..."

An indigo haired boy with bangs, who has indigo eyes, said it in which everyone in the class looked at him.

"Was the day..."

"Eh?" A girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes asked in confusion.

"What was the day?" A boy, with orange-brown a little red and spiky hair and he has brown eyes, asked.

The indigo haired boy smiled as he put his foot on the chair and said:

"Foods are thrown crazily around the school we used to go starting from the canteen."

The students gasped in awe upon hearing it.

"Uniforms, classes, everywhere were in a mess except for a few classrooms and the roof."

The students are a bit shocked upon hearing it and are very curious.

"I think you know it by now, do you Rina?" A boy, who has green spiky hair and dark green eyes and is wearing glasses, asked.

"I think I sure do Masahiro." A girl, who has seaweed green hair and grey eyes and her name is Rina, smiled.

"Oh and not to mention the teachers and the principal were hit as well." The indigo haired boy said.

This is where everyone is shocked.

"The principal was hit as well?!" A girl asked in shock.

The indigo haired boy nodded and said:

"And the poor cleaner had to work his butt off for 8 straight days."

The students gasped in disbelieve.

"8 straight days?!" A boy asked in shock in which the indigo haired boy nodded.

"Oh dear. I wish I could give some presents to him." A girl said.

"Well on the 7th day when the cleaning is nearly completed, the teachers and principal organized a dinner party for him and he got a huge salary. Not only that, he's also got a two weeks holiday." Masahiro said.

"Wow." The students said in awe.

"Now that's nice of them." Rina smiled.

"Oh and what did I forget? The next day after the incident, the principal called our Mummies and Daddies and Sufferin' Succotash'd everybody by saying that 6 students are sent with walking tickets to suspension cause they started it." The indigo haired boy said.

Everyone is shell-shocked!

"6?!" One girl asked in shock.

"Yep. 6." The indigo haired boy said, "The principal was ranting like crazy and then cooled her anger after announcing the suspension."

"Man. I feel really sorry for them." The boy, with orange-brown a little red and spiky hair and he has brown eyes, sighed.

"Me two." A girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes sadly said.

"Wait Kazama-san! I remember Hamasaki-san's mother telling us about that incident and we even saw a photo of it." A girl, who has brown eyes and short dark azure hair, said, "So that means..."

"That's right, Hanon-chan." The indigo haired boy, whose come by the name Kazama, smiled, "Today is the first anniversary of the..."

Kazama then stood on his desk and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"FOOD FIGHT MASSACRE!"

"Hey. Quite down, Kazama Yoshiro!" A voice, which is a teacher, called.

"Oops. Sorry!" Kazama quickly said as he quickly went back to his seat.

The others laughed a little bit before becoming in awe at what Kazama just said. Hanon gave an odd look at the blonde girl.

"You still don't know about it, Luchia?" Hanon asked in surprise.

The girl with dirty blonde hair, who comes by the name Luchia, then suddenly realized it and jumped with joy.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Luchia said happily, "But is it really today the 1st anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre?"

"It sure is." Kazama said happily, "Boy it was and will be always an awesome moment to remember, ain't it buddy?"

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

"Lucky bastards." The boy, with orange-brown a little red and spiky hair and he has brown eyes, teased in which everyone laughed.

"Kaito. If we have a time travel, what could you have done?" Rina asked.

"Me? I would have been so excited that there is no way I would have forgotten it."

Everyone nodded.

"Food Fight Massacre? You mean in the previous school you guys went before you came here?" A girl asked curiously.

"Oh Yeah." Kazama said happily before getting surprised for a moment, "Hey! How did you know about that?"

"My boyfriend goes there and he told me everything about it which really caught me by surprise. Speaking about that, how about you tell us from your own version?"

Everyone then looked at Kazama and Masahiro with great interest.

"Yeah man. You two were there, weren't you?" A boy asked in which Kazama and Masahiro nodded.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" A girl pleaded.

"Come down everybody. I will tell." Kazama said in which everybody cheered.

Kazama then began to tell the events from his own version from the start to the end of it. After a few minutes of telling, everyone is in awe:

"WHOA!" Everyone said in awe.

"So it's basically the same that you boys also threw food as well except this: After sometime you got out of canteen, grabbed your bags and went to the roof and you two were the last ones to leave." The girl said in which Kazama and Masahiro nodded.

"Damn. You two are really lucky." Kaito sighed.

"Other than you two, who else was there?" A boy asked.

"I was there." Masahiro smiled.

"I said other than you two."

"Oh."

Everyone laughed a little bit. Then three Kazama's fangirls jumped happily.

"We were there!" A girl said happily.

Everyone turned towards them in shock!

"You were there as well?!" Luchia gasped in which the three girls nodded.

"Tell us what did you do?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"This will be really interesting." Rina smiled.

"Well it was really a crazy day. Foods were thrown everywhere in the school. Like what Kazama-kun said, everything was messed up except a few areas." One Kazama's fangirl said.

"Yeah. To be honest, I got hit by a pie right on my face, got hit by a tomato and got spilled over by a milk!" Another Kazama's fangirl whined in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"But the principal was like Oh My God! She had every kicked out out the school earlier because of the mess everyone had created." The third Kazama's fangirl said, "The next day she said to our parents angrily that it was the greatest art that we had ever done!"

Everyone was wowed by it.

"Darn it! If only I was there." One girl sighed.

"But were any photos taken during that incident?" A boy asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Kazama said happily which caught everyone by surprise, "And I have it!"

Kazama then opened his bag and looked at the photo for a moment before showing it to everyone saying, "Ta Da!"

Everyone then went to Kazama's desk to see the photo. The photo shows students throwing food at each other and their school uniform, including Masahiro's and Kazama's, are in a mess. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Say Masahiro. Isn't that the same photo that we saw in your room when we visited the mansion?" Rina asked curiously.

"Yep. It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

"Hey. I know this photo!" Hanon said happily, "We saw that in Hamasaki-san's room."

"Yeah and we got really excited." Luchia said happily.

"You always keep this photo with you?" Kaito asked.

"Not really. I usually keep it in my home but when this day comes, I take it with me." Kazama smiled.

"Wow. That's really a cool photo!" A boy said in awe.

"But who and how was he or she able to take it?" A girl asked.

"A girl photographer was able to take this photo before getting hit by something and a week and a day later after that incident, she gave the photo to all of us and our previous classmates." Masahiro said.

"Wow. What a great fun you guys had."

"Great for you guys but not great for the teachers and the principal." Kaito said.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to ask you about that." Luchia said, "How can 6 students be suspended? I thought only one or two might be so."

"We also didn't know and we even asked the principal about it." One Kazama's fangirls said, "She said, from what we know, that she took the cook's point of view of what had happened since he was in the canteen when the Food Fight Massacre started."

"Maybe they caused more chaos than the others?" Rina asked.

"Possibly so. That's what we also thought." Masahiro said.

The students then looked at the photo for a few minutes before returning back to their sits, wondering how Kazama, his three fangirls and Masahiro can be so lucky to be involved in this kind of event.

"Man. That's so unfair! If only I was there." A girl cried.

"I know right?" Luchia cried and sighed, "If I was there, it would have been so exciting. I would have thrown pies crazily all around the school."

"I would have thrown a barrel of tomatoes." Kaito said.

"And I would have pour a barrel of tomato juices right on the heads of you two lovebirds." Rina smiled and teased in which Masahiro chuckled.

"Hey!" Kaito and Luchia whined in everybody laughed loudly.

"Maybe I could have slammed an ice-cream right on someone's face so that I would have loved to hear them saying _**Brain Freeze**_!" Hanon said and sang happily in which everybody laughed.

Soon everyone took turns, except Kazama, his three fangirls and Masahiro, to say what they could have done if they had been involved in that Food Fight Massacre. Everyone enjoyed it.

"But my friends!" Kazama proclaimed which caught everyone's attention, "There's one, I say, one and the only one who didn't get a single hit during that incident."

Everyone got a bit surprised.

"One fellow didn't get a single hit?" A boy asked in surprise in which Kazama nodded.

"Who could it be?" Rina asked curiously.

Masahiro tapped Rina and whispered something on her ears.

"Oh." Rina realized it and giggled for a moment.

"That's right friends. The one who didn't get a single hit was..." Kazama is about to say but suddenly...

"Kaito! Kaito!" Two voices called by.

"Kaito?!" Kazama asked in shock, "Wait?! Were you there at that time?!"

"No No. My friends are calling me." Kaito said in which everyone laughed a little bit.

Soon two boys arrived in the class. One of them has brown hair and brown eyes and he comes by the name Daichi. Another boy has a mixture of gray and black hair and eyes and he comes by the name Kengo. They are panting really hard.

"Seems like you two have been really running hard." Kaito said.

"Yeah Kaito. We really have some important thing to tell you." Daichi said.

"You are in a world of trouble my friend." Kengo said.

Everyone is shocked upon hearing it.

"What?! What did I do?" Kaito asked in shock.

"Not school trouble. Surf trouble." Daichi said.

"Surf trouble?"

"Are they Kaito's friends?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. Kengo and Daichi." Rina said.

"Who are they?" Kazama asked.

"They are Kaito's friends. The left one is Kengo and the right one is Daichi." Hanon said.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Kazama-san?" Luchia asked in puzzlement as Kazama approached them.

"Well you see. We witness the most craziest surfing ever done by an indigo haired dude yesterday. We were totally mouth opened." Kengo said which caught Kaito's attention.

It was then Kaito knew who was that 'indigo haired dude'. He himself is surprised.

"More like being in shock you can say." Kazama said as he approached said.

"Yeah." Daichi said but then looked at Kazama, "Uh. Who are you by the way?"

"Yeah. You look like that guy we saw yesterday." Kengo said.

It was that moment Kazama thought he could have a little fun moment with them.

"Oh. My name is Sylvester Yoshiro, twin brother of that indigo haired dude." Kazama smiled and said happily.

As soon as Kazama said this, everyone is mouth opened. Hanon and Luchia nearly burst out of laughter but Rina luckily covered their mouths.

"Now that was close." Masahiro said slowly.

"Yeah." Rina said before looking at Luchia and Hanon, "Don't laugh or else you might spoil the mood in which everyone can burst into laughter when the truth will be found."

"Gomea." Luchia said.

"I will try to." Hanon said.

"Twin brother?! Wow!" Daichi said in excitement, "Nice to meet you."

"So what's your twin brother's name?" Kengo said.

"Kazama Yoshiro." Kazama smiled, "So what's so interesting about my twin brother that you must report it to Kaito?"

"Well your twin brother really did some crazy surfing yesterday." Daichi said.

"He can surf?!" Kazama asked in awe in which both of the boys nodded, "Holy Mackerel! He can really surf, can he?"

"He sure can." Kazama's three fangirls said cheerfully.

"So what crazy surf did he do?"

There is a silence for a moment. Luchia and Hanon tried their very best not to laugh. Masahiro sighed while Rina giggled for a moment. Kaito also chuckled.

"Hey. What are you chuckling about?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing." Kaito quickly said.

"Moving back, it's very difficult to explain. He was doing...uh...some crazy tricks." Kengo tried to explain but he failed to do so.

"And what crazy surf tricks did he do?"

"Well. He did..." Daichi also tried to explain but he failed as well in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"Very funny. You saw him yesterday and yet you can't say anything about it."

"But we are too shocked to explain!" Daichi and Kengo whined in which everybody laughed.

"There There fellas. Maybe they are so shocked that they couldn't muster themselves up to say anything properly, right?" Kazama asked smiling.

"Yeah. Probably you are right." Kaito said.

"What about you, Sylvester? You are his twin brother right?" Daichi asked in which Kazama nodded, "Apart from surfing since you know it right now, what else can he do?"

"Let's see." Kazama pretended to think for a moment before realizing it, "I know! He is able to jump over the teacher's table!"

There is a shocked silence for a moment before everyone, except Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Masahiro and Kazama's three fangirls, said in shock:

"NANI?!"

"Are you serious? Or are you just making it up?!" Daichi asked in shock.

"I'm saying the truth and the whole truth, he is able to jump over the teacher's table." Kazama smiled.

Kaito sighed for a moment because he remembers Kazama doing that and, unfortunately, landed on Kaito causing an accidental kiss between the two. At least luckily though, only Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro saw it.

"Maybe you are either dreaming or you are just hallucinating about your twin brother doing that." Kengo said, "There's no one in the world who can do that."

"Well if you don't believe me, ask his fangirls sitting in the right front in three straight columns." Kazama said.

"He sure can." Kazama's three fangirls said.

"But who are you may we ask?" One fangirl said.

"Well this is Kengo and I'm Daichi." Daichi introduced.

"Oh."

"Well my friends, it's the truth." Another Kazama's fangirl said, "He jumps over the teacher's table here and there without any fright."

"If you still don't believe us, then ask his best friend for life who is none other than Masahiro Hamasaki." The third Kazama's fangirl said.

"Masahiro? The green haired dude with glasses?" Kengo asked.

"Yep. He's right over there." Kazama smiled pointing at Masahiro Hamasaki.

Almost immediately Kengo and Daichi rushed to Masahiro with a pleading look at their faces. Attention soon shifted to them.

"Masahiro. Is it true? That your best friend for life can jump over the teacher's table?" Daichi asked.

Masahiro smiled at them saying:

"Why yes my friends. For him, jumping over the teacher's table is a form of exercise."

"WHAT?!" A few shocked students asked in shock.

"Yeah. With great confidence and without any hesitation."

"Then how about we learn from him then?" Daichi asked.

Everyone got a bit shocked at what Daichi just said.

"Don't even think about it." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. It will take years for you to master that." Rina said.

"If you even try to do that, you might end up getting hurt." Hanon said.

"Or at worse, you might end up stomping on a teacher's book and you might get sent to detention." Luchia said in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Better think twice before saying that." Kaito called.

Daichi and Kengo then went straight to Kazama. Oh and by the way, while Daichi and Kengo were talking to Masahiro and everyone looked at them, Kazama jumped over the teacher's table from left to right which was seen by his three fangirls, Kaito, Luchia and Hanon and they gave a small clap so that the other won't hear it.

"So where is your twin brother then?" Daichi asked.

"Ohhhhh. He is somewhere. He could be anywhere." Kazama said, "Very mysterious. He goes and comes around."

"So you never know where he goes off to?" Kengo asked in which Kazama shook his head.

"Does he goes to this school?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know. You can ask his best friend for life for more information." Kazama smiled.

"Well if he comes home, could you tell him that three pals name Daichi, Kengo and Kaito wants to meet him?" Kengo asked.

"Yeah...Hey wait a sec! Thinking of threatening my twin brother, eh?!"

"You think we look threatening?!" Daichi whined, "We just want to talk to him."

"Okay Okay. Come down."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"Well can we talk about that later?" Kaito asked, "Cause the English teacher is coming."

"Oh!" Daichi, Kengo and Kazama realized as the four boys quickly retreat back to their seats.

The teacher then soon appeared smiling. She has pink eyes and pink medium hair. Luchia smiled at her. Everyone stood up and said:

"GOOD MORNING MISS!"

"Hello everybody." The teacher smiled, "It's nice to meet you all. I just want to tell you two things before we start our class."

The students are curious to hear about what she has to say.

"Okay so first of all when I first arrived at this school, the principal told me to introduce myself and say my name." The teacher said, "I did introduce myself but I forgot to say my name. My name is Sarah."

The students nodded.

"The second thing is that I will now call your names to mark you present. So listen clearly." Sarah said.

And so Sarah called the names of the students in which they replied "Hai.". Everything is going smoothly until...

"Kazama Yoshiro." Sarah called.

"Miss. He is not here. He is somewhere else." Kengo said.

Sarah got a bit surprised for a moment.

"Why? I see him." Sarah said in surprise.

At that moment, Kengo and Daichi jumped out of their seats in an instant.

"What?! Where?!" Daichi asked in shock.

"He is sitting beside Kaito."

"But that's not him. That's his twin brother, Sylvester Yoshiro!" Kengo said in shock.

At that moment Kazama slowly went down while Sarah looked at the name list.

"I don't see that name in the list." Sarah said.

"What?!" Daichi asked in shock, "Wait! So that means..."

"Yo what's up docs? My name is Kazama Yoshiro." Kazama asked happily as he popped up instantly, "And my twin brother, Sylvester Yoshiro, has told me that you guys want to meet me so here I am. Nice to meet you fellas."

There is a silence for a moment until Luchia and Hanon finally starting laughing so hard. Soon everyone started laughing really hard except poor Kengo and Daichi who are getting flustered with embarrassment and they are standing in their seats like fools. Even Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ka...Kaito?" Daichi asked in a flustered way.

"Well to be honest, I know his name before you guys." Kaito smiled before resuming his laughter.

"Okay Okay Settle down." Sarah chuckled, "Let's start the class now."

It took 15 minutes though for the laughter to completely die down from the whole class.

So during the lesson, Kazama is writing something on a piece of paper in which Kaito tried to curiously look at it but every time he is so close to looking at it, Kazama will turn his head and look at Kaito but by that time, he sees Kaito whistling. This happened several times until Kazama started to look at Kaito's paper which surprised Kaito. Masahiro and Rina saw it in which Masahiro sighed while Rina patted him and chuckled for a moment. Luchia and Hanon are enjoying the class while poor Kengo and Daichi couldn't concentrate the class at all because they are being made into fools by Kazama.

 _45 minutes later:_

After the class, the students thanked Sarah. Sarah smiled and left. Masahiro looked at Kengo and Daichi with great pity.

"Yo?" Masahiro tried to ask but Kengo and Daichi are still depressed.

"I think they are still depressed because of what happened before the class started." Rina said.

"Is there anywhere to snap them out?" Hanon asked sighing.

"I know how." Kazama said happily.

Kazama then stared at them for sometime before singing out loud:

" _ **FIIIIIIIIIII...GAAAAAAAAA...ROOOOOOOOO!**_ "

That caught most of them by surprise especially Kengo and Daichi who fell down from their chairs! Everyone laughed a little bit.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kengo exclaimed.

"What was that for Kazama?!" Daichi cried.

"Kazama? I think you are mistaken. I'm Sylvester Yoshiro, his twin brother." Kazama smiled.

"Oh no! We are not falling for your twin brother tricks this time!"

"Maybe you guys are just hallucinating that Kazama is here where in reality, I am here."

"But we heard the teacher said the name!" Kengo said.

"I think that she must have said his name by mistake."

"But then how did he appear?" Daichi smiled, knowing that this question can sweat Kazama. Or maybe not...

"Well while you guys and Kaito returned to your seats, I secretly went to the bathroom without you guys noticing and there I saw Kazama climbing on the window. I pulled him up and maybe surprising he ran to the class unnoticed. Then after the class ended and seeing you guys depressed, in which he told me about it, he ran back to the bathroom and now here I am."

"WHAT?!" Kengo and Daichi asked in shock.

In fact, there are so shocked that their eyes are spinning. Outside the class, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro are seeing what's going on.

"Here we go again." Luchia laughed a little bit.

"That's him alright." Hanon said happily.

"Well how long is he going to do that?" Kaito asked.

"As long as he likes." Masahiro smiled.

"Kaito. Kazama was writing something in a piece of paper." Rina said, "What was it?"

"How should I know? Every time I tried to look at it, Kazama will just look at me in an instant."

"Why do you have to see what Kazama is writing?" Masahiro asked.

"I was just curious to see what he is writing about."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Ah yes. There's a saying to that in which I have heard of." Rina smiled.

The four of them are beginning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Masahiro asked.

"We are going to the first year's class." Hanon said happily, "To meet with Nagisa."

"As well as Seira and Hotoshi-kun." Luchia said.

"We will be leaving now in case their class gets started. So see you later." Rina smiled and winked.

"Yeah. See ya." Masahiro smiled and winked back.

And so Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina then left to go to the first year class. As soon as they left, they heard Kazama's voice inside the class: "Sufferin Succotash!" and saw Masahiro going inside the class.

* * *

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito!" A teacher called out.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito heard the teacher's voice and went straight through her.

"What is it Miss?" Luchia asked.

"Sarah, the English teacher, is calling you to her office room." The teacher said.

"I see."

And so the teacher left.

"Does she really want to talk to us?" Kaito asked.

"Not really. Just an informal chat maybe." Luchia smiled.

"But what is she going to talk to us about?" Rina asked.

"Probably as to why there is so much laughter in the class." Hanon said in which the four of them giggled.

* * *

 _In Sarah's room:_

Sarah is waiting for them when Luchia and others appeared.

"Hello you four." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah!" Luchia cried happily as she ran to hug Sarah.

"Whoa! Come down. You are acting as if you haven't seen me for months."

"Gomea."

The five of them had a little laughter for a moment.

"So. Brought us here for a little chat?" Kaito asked.

"Maybe you can say that." Sarah smiled, "Anything new today?"

"Why yes." Rina smiled, "Today was the day of an incident that Masahiro and Kazama got into."

"Today was the day? What was the day?"

"A clue might help you." Hanon said happily, "Everything, except few areas, were in a mess."

Sarah then thought for a moment and gasped when she realized it...

"So that means today is the..." Sarah gasped.

"That's right." Luchia said happily, "Today is the 1st anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!"

"Wow! What a coincidence."

"Yeah and Kazama-san told us about what happened on the previous school he and Hamasaki-san use to go. They told us everything as to what has happened." Hanon said happily.

"But we do know it before. Masahiro's mother, Naoki Hamasaki, told us about it when we saw the picture in his room."

"True and Kazama also showed everyone the same photo that we saw it in Masahiro's room." Rina smiled.

"If only I was in that school at that time." Kaito sighed, "And not only that, we talked about what we could have done if we were there."

"Ah well maybe I could have hid in my room to be honest." Sarah chuckled.

Everyone had themselves a little laughter.

"Anyway. Was Kazama having fun with Daichi and Kengo?" Sarah asked.

This caught Luchia and her friends by surprise.

"How did you know about that?" Luchia asked.

"I was in your class." Sarah said, "Why in the world did Kengo and Daichi think that he is Sylvester Yoshiro who is Kazama's twin brother or whatever where he is himself for real?"

"Oh." Luchia and her friends realized.

"Yeah. He was playing around when Kengo and Daichi told me that an indigo haired boy did some crazy stuff." Kaito said.

"As soon as he heard that, he approached them and introduced himself as his twin brother, Sylvester Yoshiro and poor Kengo and Daichi fell for it." Luchia said happily.

"But what they did not know is that they are actually talking to Kazama." Rina smiled.

"And the truth has been found when you called his name and they realized that they had been fooled." Hanon said happily in which everybody laughed.

"And he's still fooling them by making up some new theories." Luchia said, "Like going to the bathroom to bring his so called twin brother and brought himself after the class had ended."

"Well that's him alright." Sarah smiled and laughed a little bit, "Anywhere. Where are you going now?"

"Well we are going to the first year class to meet with Nagisa and others." Hanon said happily.

"I see. See you then and take care."

"You take care of yourself as well." Luchia smiled, "If you have problems, come to us anytime."

"Same here."

And so Luchia and others left Sarah's room with a smile on their face.

* * *

"I wonder what's gonna happen if we tell about that to others in Pearl Piari?" Kaito asked.

"Expect a lot of laughs to come out." Luchia smiled.

Suddenly they heard three voices approaching them:

"Whoa Whoa! Slow down Seira!"

"I can't! I never thought that today would be that day."

"She's pretty hyped up about it right Nagisa?"

"You can say that again Hotoshi."

And so the three first year students appeared: one girl and two boys. The girl has darker orange color long hair in which her bangs are less even and darker orange color eyes. And her name is Seira. One boy has dark blue bushy hair and blue eyes and his name is Nagisa Shirai. Another boy has yellow hair with some bangs and yellow eyes and his name is Shidou Hotoshi. Seira is really in a cheerful mood and Nagisa and Hotoshi are panting really hard.

"Wow Seira. It seems that you are really in an upbeat mode today." Luchia smiled.

"Of course I am. Today is so awesome because it's the 1st anniversary of an event." Seira said happily.

"I will give you a clue." Nagisa said, "Both Masahiro and Kazama were there."

"I know. I know." Hanon said happily, "It's..."

"It's the 1st anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!" Seira jumped happily, "Oh how I wish I was there!"

"You do know what happened during that incident don't you?" Hotoshi asked in which they nodded, "When we told her about it, she got so excited that after the class she went zoom! And we had to follow her."

"She really is sometimes upbeat just like Luchia." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry if that caused any problem for you." Hanon apologized as she patted Nagisa on the back while Luchia patted Hotoshi on the back.

"That's alright." Nagisa said, "Anyway, where are you guys going to?"

"We are about to go to your class to tell you about it."

"Well we are here alright and we already know it."

"Yeah. I was also thinking of that as well."

Everyone had a little laughter between themselves.

"Oh by the way." Hotoshi said, "Me and Nagisa were walking by when we heard a roar of laughter coming from your class."

"Yeah. About that. What was all the laughing about?" Nagisa asked.

"Could it be that you and Kaito had done an accidental kiss in front of your class?" Seira smiled and teased in which Nagisa and Hotoshi roared in laughter.

"Seira!" Luchia and Kaito cried in which Hanon and Rina also laughed.

"No. It's not that." Rina said, "What happened was that..."

Before Rina could explain, they heard the principal's voice saying:

"Could you please explain to me why there was so much laughter in the class?"

"Well it all started with this..." A voice which is none other than Sarah began to explain.

"Maybe you can get to know about it from her." Hanon said as they continue to listen to the voices.

And so they heard Sarah explaining everything to the principal what happened when she arrived in the class. After she explained everything, there is a silence for a moment between the principal bursted into laughter.

"Are you alright?" Sarah's voice asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I have to go back to my office." The principal's laughing voice could be heard, "Goodness gracious!"

And after sometime, the principal's voice can no longer be heard. Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito then turned to Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi in which the first year students nearly burst into laughter.

"Is...Is that true?" Seira asked, nearly laughing, "Did that actually happen?"

When Luchia nodded with a smile, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi finally burst into laughter.

"OMG! Kaito's friends had been fooled!" Seira said laughing.

"Wow! Who would have thought that he would have pulled out that trick and they fell for it." Hotoshi laughed.

"There's only one Yoshiro! Not two!" Nagisa laughed.

And so Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi continue to laugh so hard while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito sweat dropped.

"Well I guess we will check on Sarah again and meet you later." Luchia sweatdropped.

And so Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito whistled a little bit before leaving Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi behind, who are still laughing.

The four of then met Sarah, who got a bit startled with the principal's sudden laughter.

"Sarah?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Well when I told her about what had happened, she started laughing all off a sudden." Sarah said, "They also heard it, right?"

"Who?"

"Seira, Hotoshi and Nagisa?"

"Oh! Yeah they heard what you were saying and started laughing." Hanon said.

"I can still hear their laughing sounds." Rina smiled.

"Speaking about that, here comes my friends." Kaito said, "And they really seem to be in panic."

Indeed. Daichi and Kengo ran to Kaito with a worried and a panic look at their face.

"Kaito. What's happening?" Daichi asked in panic, "Why were the principal and the three first years students are laughing their butt off?"

"Well if you know what happened in the class." Kaito said.

"Wait! You don't mean..." Kengo asked in shock.

"No! We are now a laughing stock!" Kengo and Daichi cried.

Sarah patted them on the back.

"Now Now boys." Sarah said, "It's not that the whole world knows about it."

"Yeah. It's only at this school." Luchia said.

But then they heard several voices:

"Where are you guys going?"

"Well I'm gonna give this to Kaito."

"Can we come too?"

"Sure. Why not?"

As soon as they realized the voices, they turn to Kengo and Daichi.

"Looks like prepare yourself for more laughs." Kaito smiled.

"No!" Kengo and Daichi whined and cried in which everybody laughed a little bit.

Soon Kazama appeared with Masahiro, Seira, Hotoshi and Nagisa.

"Yo what's up everybody?" Kazama asked in which everyone nodded and smiled at him before turning to Daichi and Kengo, "Sorry I couldn't get to see you earlier cause I was in a rush. I'm sure that my twin brother, Sylvester Yoshiro, must have cheered you up. After the class, he ran back to the bathroom and told me about it so now here I am. So what do you want to tell me about?"

"We forgot everything now." Daichi whined in which everybody laughed.

"Oh well. Kaito, a letter to you."

"Eh?" Kaito is a puzzled.

"Yeah. A letter to you." Masahiro smiled.

Kazama then handed the letter to Kaito. And as soon as he did that, he and Masahiro ran off, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well let's read it then." Luchia said.

Then they began to read the letter:

 _I challenge you to a surf duel, Kaito the_ _surf champ. Tell me the time in which you are comfortable with. But on whatever time you choose, prepare to witness some crazy action._

 _Kazama Yoshiro._

As soon as they read the letter, Kengo and Daichi immediately fainted. Some students came and carried them to the rest room.

"Well it looks like they developed a shock when they read the letter." Hanon said.

"Yeah. Too shock to believe it." Rina smiled.

"Wait. Kazama can surf?" Hotoshi asked in awe.

"Yeah." Seira said, "Didn't he tell you about it?"

"He and Masahiro told us how Masahiro got the surfboard after that crazy incident which took place in someone's mansion." Nagisa said.

"So what do you think Kaito?" Luchia asked.

"I'm glad to accept his challenge." Kaito smiled, "But I need some time to find a suitable time for it."

Sarah tapped Luchia's shoulder for a moment.

"Kazama can surf?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Surprisingly yes." Luchia smiled, "Oh. You weren't there at that time. Maybe I will tell you everything in Pearl Piari."

While they are chatting about the letter that Kazama wrote, Kazama and Masahiro are looking at them in which Kazama smiled.

"Are you really sure about this Kazama?" Masahiro asked.

"Hey don't worry buddy. It will be fine." Kazama smiled, "Besides, once they see me surf, everyone's jaws will drop into the sand. Ha Ha!"

Kazama laughed for a moment.

"Say Masahiro. If we have time, could you bring me to meet that fella whom you met with your mom and her buddies?" Kazama asked.

"Sure no problem." Masahiro smiled but then asked, "What are you thinking about Kazama?"

"That fella you told me about and the way you described him, I'm sure that my parents told me about him as they watched one of his performance."

"I think once you meet him, then you might recognize him them."

"Yeah. I guess you can say that."

 **Me: Yep and that's the end of the chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 ***Daichi and Kengo then appeared.***

 **Daichi: Kazama. We need to talk.**

 **Kazama: I'm sorry but I'm his twin brother, Sylvester Yoshiro. He is outside somewhere.**

 **Kengo: That isn't funny you know.**

 **Kazama: Hey look! I see some cute girls!**

 ***Daichi and Kengo turned around. Sensing that opportunity, Kazama zoomed off.***

 **Daichi and Kengo: Hey! Come back here!**

 ***Daichi and Kengo then started to chase Kazama in which everybody laughed.***

 **Kaito: Oh Boy. Will they ever catch him?**

 **Luchia: Maybe so.**

 **Hanon: Possibly not.**

 **Rina *smiling*: Possibly 50-50.**

 **Others *shocked*: EH?!**

 ***Everyone again laughed while Me and Masahiro sweatdropped.***

 **Me: Anyway. Chapter 2 is coming up so see you soon.**

 **Masahiro: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his stories.**


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation and then Disaster

**Me: Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is here!**

 ***Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Rina appeared.***

 **Luchia *jumping happily*: Wow! More fun ahead!**

 **Kaito: Yeah! In fact, let's start a party right now!**

 **Rina *puzzled*: Are you sure? I have a bad feeling about this.**

 **Luchia *surprised*: Why Rina? What's wrong with having a party?**

 **Hanon: Maybe she hates parties!**

 **Rina *whining*: No! No! It's different.**

 ***Everybody laughed*.**

 **Me: Thank you for really supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Luchia: And Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me *smiling*: And now without further delay, enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Kaito: Yahoo!**

 **Hanon: Yipee!**

 **Rina *sighing*: Oh Boy...**

Chapter 2: Surprise Revelation and then a Disaster Strikes!

 _Evening:_

 _Pearl Piari:_

Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Seira are telling everyone what happened in school. Everyone roared in laughter.

"Give me a break brother. Really?" A guy with spiky grey hair and pink eyes asked laughing. His name is Gaito.

"Yeah Gaito bro. It really did happen." Kaito laughed.

"I cannot believe it." A woman with dark purple hair that's tied into a spiky ponytail and brown eyes said in shock and her name is Nikora, "How can your friends fall for that trick?!"

"Everyone knows that there's only one Yoshiro. Not two!" An old lady with light brown hair and eyes laughed. Her name is Taki.

"Even the principal was laughing when Sarah told her about it." Luchia laughed.

"Have some sympathy for them." A woman with orange hair and eyes name Sara sighed, "They were really embarrassed. Poor them."

"But he is still fooling around with them." Seira said, "Oh and you know what day is also today?"

Everyone is curious to hear about it.

"1st anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre." Rina smiled.

Everyone got shocked and are in awe.

"You mean that incident which took place in the previous school where Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san use to go?" A boy with blonde hair and and yellow green eyes name Hippo, who is Luchia's guardian, asked.

When Rina nodded, all they could say is "Wow!"

"Well who would have thought that today this would be the day?" A man with shoulder-length brown hair and greyish-bluish eyes asked in awe and his name is Maki.

"I know right?" A girl, name Yuri, with long green wavy hair with a red and grey frilly headband and bright green eyes asked happily, "How exciting!"

"How I wish I was there." Hanon cried, "In class we told what we could have done if we were there."

"Well if I was there, I could have thrown crazy juices to everybody." Maki smiled.

"Oh Really?!" Everyone asked and laughed.

"Did Masahiro and Kazama say anything about what they would do in the first anniversary of the incident?" Nikora asked.

"I don't think so. They talked about the incident but they didn't say anything about what they would do today." Luchia said.

Then there is a phone call which nearly caught everyone by surprise. Nikora picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Nikora speaking." Nikora said.

"Hi. How things go?" The caller asked smiling.

Nikora then gasped.

"Naoki Hamasaki, the former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean. It's good to see you." Nikora said happily.

"Yeah. It's really good to see you too." Naoki called smiling, "What have you been doing?"

"Oh. Luchia and her friends are telling us about the funny things that happened in school."

"Ha Ha. I see. Anyway, is Rina here?"

"Yep. Give me a sec."

Nikora then called in which everyone is curious about why she called.

"What is it?" Rina asked curiously.

"Rina. It's the former mermaid princess from your kingdom, Naoki Hamasaki. She wants to talk to you." Nikora said.

Everyone got excited all off a sudden. Rina is even more excited.

"Wow. Is she coming to visit us again?" Luchia asked happily.

"Let me check." Rina said as Nikora gave her the phone.

"Hey Rina. How are things going?" Naoki asked smiling.

"Naoki. It's really has been sometime." Rina said happily, "How are things going in your mansion?"

"Fine and always fine. How are you going on with my son?"

"Fine and always fine as well."

Both of them had a little laughter.

"I guess you know what today it is, right?" Naoki asked smiling.

"Yeah. Kazama and Masahiro both said it with Kazama saying it in the world of excitement." Rina smiled, "1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre."

"Exactly. Regarding that, my son wanted me to say this to you on his behalf. He was really in a rush."

"Really? What did he want to say to me?"

Naoki then told Rina what Masahiro wanted to say to her. After telling Rina for about 5 minutes, Rina smiled.

"I see. Thanks for telling me that." Rina smiled.

"With pleasure." Naoki smiled, "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah. Later."

And with that, Naoki hanged up.

As soon as Rina put the phone down, Luchia, Hanon and Seira all approached her with great excitement on their faces.

"Rina! What has Naoki been saying to you?!" Luchia asked happily and in excitement.

"Many things." Rina said.

"Many things like what?" Hanon asked in a bit of impatient.

"You will get to know it at school."

"Why in school?! Why not now?" Seira cried.

"Hey Seira. If she said in school, then you will get to know it in school." Taki said sternly.

"Mou." Luchia, Hanon and Seira sighed.

"Well this could be interesting to hear tomorrow about what Naoki said." Kaito said.

"But I also want to hear it now!" Yuri cried.

"There There Yuri-san." Hippo comforted her.

"Some marriage plans I guess?" Gaito smirked in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"I think that has already been discussed before." Sara said.

"Could it be someone's birthday party?" Maki asked.

"Nope." Rina said.

Everyone sighed as they wondered what Naoki had said to Rina.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _School:_

"Now that we are in school, you have to tell us everything soon." Hanon said.

"You will get to know." Rina smiled.

Luchia then heard a whispering voice and turned to see Masahiro calling beside the tree. He is pointing at someone in which Luchia immediately understood.

"Rina. Hamasaki-san is calling you." Luchia said, "He is right over there."

"I'm coming then." Rina called as she went to join Masahiro.

"Now what should we do? Rina is now with Hamasaki-san." Seira sighed.

"Maybe we just have to go inside and wait for Rina to explain what Naoki told her yesterday." Kaito said as they all went inside the school.

* * *

"I'm here Masahiro." Rina said as she approached him, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"In a sec." Masahiro said.

Masahiro grabbed Rina's hand and they trotted off to an outside part of the school.

"Coincidentally, this is the place where Hanon first met Nagisa." Rina smiled.

"And also the place where from the roof, we saw Hanon and Nagisa kissing." Masahiro smiled.

Rina nodded with a smile and both of them laughed about it.

"Okay. Now time for the main point." Masahiro said, "I know my mom already told you about it but I'm telling it myself."

Rina is curious to hear about it as Masahiro begin his explanation:

"So you see, yesterday after school, me and Kazama had a chat when suddenly his three fangirls came and broke the news to us which completely got us by surprise. Some students were preparing 'The 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre Party'." Masahiro explained.

"As usual, Kazama was super excited upon hearing it. I asked them if we could invite our friends and loved ones which is Luchia-chan, you and others. They asked the organizers but they said that only the students who were there when that incident took place were allowed to come."

"And since they said that it will take place tonight, me and Kazama went to our respective homes and I told my mom to tell you about that announcement and that I tried to invite you and others but that's not possible."

"So the 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre Party, right?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry that I couldn't invite you and others which I really wanted..."

"Masahiro, it's okay. Don't blame yourself. If they said that only the students who were there during the incident, then there's nothing that you could do."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Masahiro."

Rina patted Masahiro's head.

"Did Luchia-chan and others know about it?" Masahiro asked.

"I was going to say it to them until you called me." Rina said, "Anyway, how was the party yesterday?"

"It was really awesome! In fact, it is so awesome that words can't describe how awesome it was."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Why not we tell it right now to Luchia and others?"

"Sure. Let's go."

And so Masahiro and Rina went inside the school and are looking for the others when suddenly they heard voices:

"What?! Both you and Hamasaki-san went to the 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre Party?!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"It looks like it's coming from Sarah's office room." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rina said.

* * *

 _Sarah's room:_

When Kazama told about the party to Luchia, Hanon, Kaito, Seira, Nagisa, Hotoshi and Sarah, they are all SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Wow. So how was the party yesterday?" Sarah asked smiling.

"It was the best!" Kazama said happily, "And so exciting that words cannot describe how exciting it was."

At that moment, Rina and Masahiro entered.

"Rina. Did you hear what Kazama-san just said?" Luchia asked meekly.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to say it to you but it looks like Kazama has already said it." Rina said.

"Wait. So it means..." Hanon gasped.

"Yeah. That's what Naoki said to me yesterday, 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre Party. Though Naoki told me, Masahiro explained to me in a bit details."

Everyone's expression, except Kazama's, Rina's, Masahiro's and Sarah's, soon changed from being Shell-Shocked to very upset.

"Masahiro! Kazama! That's not cool that you two have to go there and not telling us." Hotoshi said in a bit upset tone.

"Yeah! We are your best friends for life!" Nagisa is also upset, "How can you not invite us?!"

"True. We could have so much fun in the party." Seira cried.

"Not Cool Masahiro and Kazama! Not cool!" Kaito said sternly.

"Guys. Please calm down. They have an explanation to it." Sarah said as she saw Masahiro and Kazama pleading them to calm down.

Everyone is silent and Masahiro stepped forward.

"We really wanted to invite you so I asked Kazama's fangirls to see if this is possible but they said that only the students who were there in the Food Fight Massacre were allowed to come." Masahiro explained.

"Really? Are you sure what they said is true?" Hanon asked.

"Maybe they might have lied." Luchia said.

"Well I double-checked myself. I called them and asked that question myself. They gave the same answer that the ones who were there were only allowed to come." Kazama said.

"And even I heard their reply." Masahiro said.

"I understand. If they said so, then there's nothing that you boys can do." Rina said.

"Maybe we could have said that we were there when the incident took place." Hanon said in which Kazama and Masahiro gasped.

"Don't even think about it Hanon-chan." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. The organizers had a list of our names who were there in that incident." Kazama said.

"Oh!" Hanon then realized that it would be useless.

"We understand now. Sorry that we got a bit upset without hearing your reason." Hotoshi said.

"That's alright." Kazama smiled.

"So what did you do in the party?" Nagisa asked.

"So many things. I can't say because it was so awesome."

"But what we can tell you is that many photos had been taken and the party was filmed." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone's faces suddenly became excited.

"The party was filmed?!" Hanon gasped in awe.

"And photos had been taken?!" Luchia asked in excitement.

When Kazama and Masahiro nodded with a smile, Luchia, Hanon and Seira jumped with joy.

"Oh Wow! We can finally get to see what you boys did!" Seira said happily.

"I would need a time travel to go see the event for myself." Kaito said in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"Do you have the photos and the filmed part now?" Rina asked in excitement.

"About that. Since almost most of the students had arrived at the party, it will take sometime or a bit of a long time for the organizers to print several photos and make the film part into DVDs." Masahiro said.

"Yeah but no worries." Kazama said, "Once they arrive, we will definitely show it to you."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing the photos and that film." Sarah smiled.

"Me two." Hotoshi said happily.

"Me three." Nagisa smiled.

And as they continue to talk about it, Kaito and Luchia had a little chat between themselves.

"So. Ready for our date between this afternoon and evening?" Kaito asked.

"You bet." Luchia said happily.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

 _Outside school:_

After the school has been finished, Kaito and Luchia went outside the school.

"I'll be staying at the beach when you come." Kaito said.

"I won't be long." Luchia smiled, "Any plans for the date?"

"Many plans. And yours?"

"Many plans as well."

Both Kaito and Luchia laughed at each other. Kaito then gave Luchia his bag.

"Can you talk my bag with you? I don't want to lose it at the beach." Kaito said.

"Sure no problem." Luchia smiled, "See you soon."

"Yeah."

And so Kaito left. As soon as he left, Hanon and Rina immediately arrived.

"Luchia. Where is Kaito and why are you carrying his bag?" Hanon asked in puzzle.

"Well we are going to have a date soon and Kaito will be waiting for me at the beach so he gave me the bag." Luchia said.

"You better tell us everything soon. Oh and how about doing a French Kiss with him?"

"Hanon!"

Hanon laughed loudly while Luchia whined. And Rina? Well she is clearly surprised about Luchia allowing Kaito to go by himself to the beach.

* * *

 _Beach:_

Kaito is taking a walk on the beach and sat there with the breeze cooling him down. He is thinking about all the events that happened from Gaito's incident to Mikeru's incident to meeting the former mermaid princesses to enjoying his time a lot. Kaito smiled as he wonders how his life has changed so good so quickly. Suddenly, he has one thing in his mind.

 _"Maybe I should tell Luchia that we should go and visit Saito's house and also spend our time with them."_ Kaito said to himself.

"My My. What are you doing here? Sitting on the beach alone?" A voice asked.

Kaito then turned around and looked at a girl. Looks to him that she is in the same age as Kaito's. Her hair is short and black and she has red eyes. But two things are a bit strange on her. One is that her hair is a bit ruffled up and second is that when she smiled, one part of her teeth is a bit long.

"I'm waiting for my girl as we are going to have a date." Kaito said.

"How about you and I can have a date?" The girl asked which shocked Kaito.

"I'm sorry. I love that girl and no one can take her place."

"Oh I see..."

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Pearl Piari:_

Luchia is carrying a bento and is ready to go outside.

"Be safe Luchia and bring Kaito home." Sara said.

"Hai!" Luchia said happily and left.

"Unbelievable!" Taki sneered, "The boys were able to have Food Fight Massacre Anniversary Fun and we were not invited."

"Didn't you hear what Luchia and her friends said?" Nikora asked, "They wanted to invite them but they couldn't."

"Yeah. The boys said that only the students who were there were allowed to come." Maki said.

"Even if you were allowed, what would you do?" Yuri asked.

"What do you mean?" Taki asked.

"True. You are just an old fella so all you can do is stand somewhere and get hit by some blackberry pies." Gaito smirked.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed loudly.

"But they did say that there will be plenty of photos and the party is even filmed." Hanon said happily.

"But it might take some time because many students came to the party." Rina said.

"Well we are all looking forward to seeing them." Sara smiled.

"Me too, Sara-san." Hippo said.

"Rina. Is something wrong?" Hanon asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Something else." Rina quickly said.

* * *

 _Beach:_

Luchia is happily walking to the beach and said:

"Kaito. I brought some bento..."

And then the minute she saw Kaito, she is SHELL-SHOCKED! So shell-shocked that she dropped her bento. She couldn't believe what she is seeing!

She is seeing Kaito with another girl! And kissing!

She couldn't believe what she is seeing right now! Tears are starting to come out from her eyes.

"KAITO!" Luchia cried out.

Kaito and the girl looked at Luchia. Luchia is filled with tears.

"Kaito?! Who is she? And why are you with her?" Luchia asked in tears before turning to the girl, "And who in the world are you?"

"Oh. I'm Kaito's new girlfriend." The girl smiled which shell-shocked Luchia!

"He's my boyfriend! You must have done something to him!"

"I have not done anything to him! How about you ask him for yourself?"

"Kaito?"

Kaito then said this:

"I love her more than you Luchia."

Upon hearing that, Luchia's heart has been shattered. She could not believe what he just said. She remembers clearly what happened to her one day in school. When Kaito arrived back to school after returning to Hawaii, she was so happy that she hugged him, only to find out that he completely has no memories of Luchia and her friends. But it was during Mikeru's incident at that time and Kaito made himself forget all those memories, which he later regain, so that he did not have to give the information Mikeru wanted about the mermaid princesses.

And now she is in a same spot but this is different. There is no more water demon attacks and everything has become peaceful. Kaito and Luchia had so much fun together meeting new friends and even planned to marry him in Pearl Piari and introduced him to her people since her friend name Azumi, who is the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Kingdom whom Luchia succeeded, was able to clear everything up regarding the Panthalassas.

And now Kaito is saying that he loves that girl, whom he just met, more than Luchia, whom he met when they were kids? Tears are coming out like rain from Luchia's eyes. After all the fun things they had, the difficult situations to face and Luchia working so hard to help make Kaito remember her and others, how could he say that?!

"YOU BAKAAAAA!" Luchia shouted in anger and in tears as she ran off, unable to bear it anymore.

"Aww. It really is a sad ending to your touchy and lovely relationship with her, isn't it?" The girl smiled.

"It sure is." Kaito said as he and the girl saw Luchia running away in tears.

* * *

Kazama and Masahiro are having a chat while they are walking on the street.

"Man! That was the best Food Fight Massacre Anniversary Party we ever had!" Kazama said happily.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled, "And I will definitely never forget about it."

"Sylvester won't even forget about it. Too bad he is not with us today."

"Yeah right. He was all soaked up and you left him hanging up to dry with your last night's party clothes."

"And how did you know about that?"

"You told me a few minutes after the anniversary party was over."

"Oh!"

Masahiro laughed a little bit while Kazama sighed.

"I really can't wait to see the photos and the film DVD that will be given it to us as soon as the organizers are done with it." Kazama said.

"I bet there will be an explosive excitement from Luchia-chan and others once we receive it." Masahiro said.

"You can say that again. And if you don't mind, do you have any date plans with your girlfriend, Rina?"

"Well we..."

Before Masahiro could explain, they could hear a crying sound and once the figure appeared, they recognize who is she.

"Hey. It's Luchia-chan." Masahiro smiled but then he is very surprised, "But she is crying."

"Why is she crying? Did something happen to her?" Kazama asked in a bit of shock.

"Beats me. Let's ask her."

The boys approached Luchia but Luchia tripped all of a sudden while crying.

"Whoa!" Masahiro and Kazama exclaimed before they are able to catch Luchia from falling down.

Masahiro and Kazama are totally shocked when they saw Luchia's face. Rain of tears are coming up from Luchia's eyes and poor Luchia is crying like a baby.

"Luchia-chan, are you alright?" Kazama asked in shock.

"No I am not!" Luchia cried even louder.

"Luchia-chan, come down. We are with you." Masahiro said, "Did anything happen?"

"Kaito! How could you do this to me?! How could you say that you love her more than me?!"

Masahiro and Kazama got a bit confused for a moment but when they realize what Luchia is saying, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears! They gasped in shock.

"Wait. Don't tell us that Kaito..." Masahiro is so shocked that he failed to ask properly.

"Sufferin Succotash! Then that means Kaito..." Kazama is so shocked as well that he couldn't say anything properly.

"WHY KAITO WHY?!"

Luchia then again began to cry. Masahiro and Kazama are shell-shocked but they comforted Luchia.

"Luchia-chan. Please don't cry. We are here for you." Masahiro sadly said, "I'm gonna call them right away."

"A must." Kazama said as he comforted Luchia, patting her head.

Masahiro then grabbed his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

* * *

 _Pearl Piari:_

 _"I wonder how Kaito and Luchia are doing right now."_ Rina thought as she sat on a chair.

 _"Hmm. Is there any new places me and Masahiro can go to?"_ Rina asked herself, _"Maybe I can ask Masahiro's mother, Naoki, about it."_

But her thoughts are interrupted by a phone call in which Rina picked it up.

"Hello. This is Pearl Piari. Rina speaking." Rina said.

"Yo." Masahiro called.

"Oh Hi Masahiro. How are you doing and how is everything going?"

"Not good and Not cool."

Rina suddenly became concerned.

"Why? Is something wrong Masahiro? Did anything happen?" Rina asked in concern.

"Once you hear the voices, then you will understand." Masahiro said.

"Eh?"

Rina then heard voices from the phone.

"Luchia-chan. Take it easy. Here are some tissues." A voice in which Rina knew instantly that it is Kazama's voice.

"Why Kaito Why?! After all this time, why you said that you love her more than me?!" A voice cried in which Rina knew that it's Luchia's voice.

As soon as she heard what Luchia said, Rina couldn't believe what she is hearing. She is SUPER SHELL-SHOCKED!

 _"Did Kaito just did the..."_ Rina thought in horror until she got interrupted.

"Me and Kazama are bringing Luchia-chan." Masahiro said.

"Please do." Rina pleaded as Masahiro hanged up the phone.

As Rina put the phone down, her thoughts and feelings are jumbled up with so many things: anger, shocked, upset, etc. Hanon ran to Rina with concern.

"Rina? What happened? Who called and why are you so upset?" Hanon asked in concern.

"This is bad." Rina said in a bit of anger.

"Eh?"

"Can you call the others? Then I will tell."

"Okay."

And so Hanon ran to tell the others. By seeing Rina's face, she has a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

"Alright Kazama. Let's quickly go to Pearl Piari." Masahiro said.

"Yeah." Kazama nodded, "Luchia-chan. Let's go. Everything will be okay."

"I have nothing valuable left in this world." Luchia cried.

This Shell-Shocked Masahiro and Kazama!

"What are you saying Luchia-chan?!" Masahiro asked in shock, "You have us and your friends!"

"Is she starting to show some depression effects?" Kazama asked in panic.

"Don't know Kazama."

Masahiro and Kazama started to carry Luchia who is still crying. Luchia has never cried so much in her life. Masahiro knew that Luchia was in a same situation like that once as he remembers Kaito telling him at the beach as to what had happened to him during Mikeru's incident but now seeing Luchia like this again and given that there is no enemies lurking around this time, Masahiro feared that something bad is going to happen to Luchia.

* * *

 _Pearl Piari:_

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in SHELL-SHOCK as Rina told them what happened on the phone conversation.

"I don't believe it!" Gaito said in shock, "My brother would never say these type of things!"

"Are you sure you heard properly what Hamasaki-san said?" Hanon asked, still couldn't believe in her ears!

"I'm certain." Rina said, "I even heard Luchia's crying voice."

"Oh God! What will happen to Luchia now?!" Seira cried.

"I don't know." Hippo said in shock, "Where is she now?"

"Masahiro and Kazama are bringing her back." Rina said.

Then they heard some voices and a loud crying voice.

"There There."

"It won't do her any good Kazama."

"WHY KAITO?!"

Everyone is shocked when they heard the crying voice.

"Oh God." Nikora gasped in horror, "It can't be."

Masahiro and Kazama soon appeared, carrying Luchia who is still crying.

"Luchia!" Everyone cried as they all rushed to Luchia.

"Luchia. Please don't cry." Sara said, "We are all with you."

"Take these tissues Luchia." Taki said as she gave the tissues to Luchia.

But poor Luchia is still crying and her tears are dropping on the floor. Hanon and Rina hugged her for comfort.

"She has been crying ever since we saw her on the street." Kazama said.

"How did you meet her on the street?" Maki asked.

"Well we were having a chat on the street where we saw Luchia-chan and, to our surprise, she was crying." Masahiro said.

"She tripped and we were able to catch her." Kazama said, "When we asked her about why she is crying, she said...she said..."

"I think it's better if Luchia can explain since she was suppose to go to the beach to meet Kaito." Yuri said, "But first we must try to comfort Luchia."

Everybody nodded as they tried to do so.

 _20 minutes later:_

Luchia is able to calm down a bit but she is still crying a little bit. She drank a glass of water that Nikora gave it to her. Everyone looked at Luchia with a very worried look at their faces.

"I was going to the beach to meet Kaito when I found him kissing with another girl." Luchia sadly said in which everyone gasped in shock.

"He was with another girl?!" Seira asked in shock.

Luchia nodded.

"I was so shocked but I first thought that the girl must have done something to him." Luchia said, "But when we ask Kaito, he said...he said..."

Luchia then shouted in tears:

"HE SAID HE LOVES HER MORE THAN ME!"

Luchia then again began to cry. Everyone is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"He...He said that?!" Maki gasped in disbelieve.

"I can't believe it!" Taki said in shock, "How could he say that?"

"You mean how DARE he said that?!" Nikora asked in anger.

"Oh...God." Kazama is so shocked that he slowly fainted.

"Kazama-san! Are you okay?" Seira cried.

"Relax. He just fainted." Masahiro said, "Too shocking to absorb it."

"Maybe we can throw a little glass of water at him and he will be alright." Yuri said.

"No. I think I will do it myself. Thanks for your offer though."

Masahiro then stood up, carrying Kazama on his back.

"Hamasaki-san?" Hippo asked curiously.

"Since all of you are very close to Luchia, I think you guys will be able to take care of her." Masahiro said, "It's getting a bit late now and we..."

"But you are also close to her as well!" Taki exclaimed.

"I think what he meant was they have to go home now as their parents might be very worried about them." Rina said, "And besides night is already approaching."

"Exactly." Masahiro said.

"Hamasaki-san. Thank you so much for bringing Luchia here. We are very grateful to you." Hanon said, "Give thanks to Kazama-san as well."

"I will and your welcome. You can always call us if you have any problems."

"Of course we will." Sara said.

"Rina. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Rina said.

Rina and Masahiro, who is carrying Kazama, went outside the Pearl Piari. Gaito slammed his fist onto the table with anger.

"Gaito?" Sara asked worriedly.

"This is unbelievable and shocking?! How can my brother do this?!" Gaito asked in anger, "I remember clearly that when I battled with the mermaid princesses at my castle and Kaito was holding Luchia, I realize how much Luchia meant to him and his Panthalassa power, which represents light, was so powerful that it knocked me out."

"Ah yes. I remember seeing that."

"After all this time, why did it had to come to this?!" Hanon cried.

"Why did you have to say this Kaito?!" Seira cried, "Luchia loves you!"

"Out of nowhere this problem happened." Maki said in which everyone nodded.

"Luchia." Nikora and Taki said sadly as they comforted poor Luchia, who is still crying.

"Hippo-sama. Is there something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"I'm really afraid and worried of Luchia-san." Hippo said, "Yuri-san, she might be in deep depression."

"She is already in deep depression. How and why in the world would Kaito say that line to Luchia who loves him so much?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

 _Outside the Pearl Piari:_

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Rina asked curiously.

"About that." Masahiro said, "Not only Luchia-chan said that, she said another shocking thing."

"What else did she say?"

Masahiro then whispered something in Rina's ears. As soon as she heard what he said, she is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"She...She really said that?" Rina gasped in disbelieve.

"Yeah. She also said that." Masahiro sadly said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See you later."

And so Masahiro left with the fainted Kazama.

Rina stood there like a statue, shocked that Luchia would say that. Rina clenched her fist in anger. Is she angry with Luchia for saying the line Masahiro said to her? No, she is angry with Kaito for doing such a shocking act! She has been angry with Kaito a few times before but she has never been THIS MUCH ANGRY with Kaito! In fact, she is now so angry that she feels like she wants to team up with Masahiro and give Kaito a lesson that he will never forget.

 _"Just you wait Kaito. You will be sorry for hurting Luchia once I get my hands on you."_ Rina muttered angrily as she went back inside Pearl Piari.

 **Me *shocked*: Oh No! A Disaster has finally striked after everything is going good, fine and well. What's going to happen now?**

 **And speaking about that, where are Luchia and Kaito?**

 **Hanon: They left the world.**

 **Me *shell-shocked*: WHAT?!**

 **Rina: Yeah. You destroyed their relationship so they had no choice but to remove their existence from us. They said their last words in which you didn't hear.**

 **Me *in panic*: No Wait! I can explain! Where are they now?!**

 ***Rina pointed at the door in which I ran into it. Rina and Hanon giggled for a moment.***

 **Rina: Chapter 3 will appear soon so see you soon.**

 **Hanon: Yeah. And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories. See you later.**


	4. Chapter 3: School Problems

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 3 folks.**

 ***Kazama, Masahiro, Hotoshi and Nagisa arrived with Kazama yapping and fapping.***

 **Kazama *yapping and fapping*: Danger Danger! High Level of Danger!**

 **Me *sweatdropped*: What's that about?**

 **Masahiro: After what happened on the last chapter, it's enough to understand why Kazama is acting like that.**

 ***Everyone nodded.***

 **Hotoshi: Zahir890 would like to thank each and everybody for supporting him be reviewing and like this and his other stories.**

 **Nagisa: Yeah. And he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: And now let's begin Chapter 3 without any further delay.**

 **Kazama *yapping*:** _ **Danger Danger!**_

Chapter 3: School Problems (with a Small Reunion).

You think that there will be another fun day at school like the last time?

Sadly not.

Inside the classroom, everyone is wondering what happened to Luchia. Luchia is sitting in her seat with a depressed mood on her face. She is not in her usual cheerful mood. Some students tried to talk to her but no response.

And besides, Kaito is not there. His seat is empty. Many students are have a feeling that something bad must had happen between Luchia and Kaito. Hanon, Rina and Masahiro are very worried about Luchia while Kazama is wondering how things can turn dreadful for Luchia so quickly in a single day.

Kazama's fangirls approached Kazama.

"Kazama-kun. Did anything happen between Luchia and Kaito?" One Kazama's fangirl asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Something bad so happen to Luchia-chan that a knife was able to pierce Luchia-chan's heart." Kazama said.

"Exactly." Masahiro said.

Everybody gasped.

"Why?! What happened?!" Another Kazama's fangirl asked in shock.

"If I say that right now in front of her, it will remind her of the nightmare and she will start crying." Kazama said.

"We understand. Oh dear."

"Hey is that...?" A boy and a girl asked in shock.

And so Kaito as well as that girl, whom Luchia saw on the beach, arrived in the class. Kaito is still wearing the school uniform that he wore yesterday and that girl is wearing the girl's school uniform.

"Hi everyone!" The girl said happily.

"Yo." Kaito smiled.

Everyone stared at them with shock. Upon seeing them, Luchia then covered herself and began to cry. Hanon and Masahiro are equally shocked with Hanon comforting Luchia. Rina is REALLY pissed off upon seeing them. She wants to jump and attack Kaito right now for ditching Luchia badly but then she thinks that if any teacher or the principal finds out that she and Kaito are fighting in the class, then they will be in big trouble. Perhaps detention. She is really in a dilemma. Masahiro tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thinking of confronting Kaito?" Masahiro asked slowly.

"Yeah but if the teacher or principal finds out that me and Kaito are fighting, then we will be in big trouble." Rina said slowly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I wish that I could confront him outside the school."

"Hey!" Someone called angrily which is none other than Kazama.

They all looked towards Kazama, who is marching angrily towards Kaito and the girl.

"Uh Oh." Masahiro and Rina gasped a bit.

"Hamasaki-san. Do something. What if Kazama-san starts a fight?" Hanon asked in panic.

"Calm down Hanon-chan. Let's see what happens between them." Masahiro said.

Attention soon shifted to Kazama, Kaito and the girl. Daichi and Kengo joined Kazama just in case.

"What in tarnation is this nonsense?!" Kazama asked angrily, "Do you realize what you did yesterday on the beach that broke Luchia-chan's heart?! It's like a slap to the face!"

"Yeah man. What happened?" Daichi asked in concern, "You are not acting like your usual self."

"He is my boyfriend now." The girl said sternly, "You got a problem with that?"

"Problem is that we have never seen you in school before." Kengo said.

"Yeah. How did you get your school uniform and some other stuffs?!" Kazama asked.

"Don't you dare ask her questions!" Kaito said angrily, "And I love her more than Luchia."

Everyone gasped in shock upon hearing it. Luchia is crying more and more upon hearing that.

"How could you say that Kaito?!" Kengo asked in shock, "You always stick around with Luchia."

"Yeah. Are you completely lost?" Daichi asked.

"Kaito. Let's get to this. Look at Luchia-chan for a moment." Kazama said calmly as he pointed at Luchia whom Hanon is comforting, "She loves you so much. In fact, she fell in love with you at first sight when she saw you surfing. Now after all that, you are saying this? Come on and think about the good times you have spend with her."

"I don't recall any good times I have spent with her. I love this girl more than Luchia!" Kaito exclaimed.

All the students are now SHELL-SHOCKED! Luchia then crouched under the desk, unable to bear it anymore. It seems as if she is going to get a mental breakdown soon. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"Is this what she deserves after all the love she gave you?!" Hanon cried out.

"Say that line again and I will break your bones!" Rina exploded in anger as she got up from her desk.

 _"That's not the Kaito we use to know."_ Masahiro thought as he tried to look for any physical difference that Kaito might have because he knows that Kaito will never say that line.

"Well it looks like you have totally lost your senses!" Kazama said angrily before calling Masahiro, "Come on Masahiro buddy bro. A nice punch and a good kick to his face might regain his senses."

Everyone gasped in disbelieve. Kazama is actually going to attack Kaito at any moment!

"Well I wish we could do that outside the school." Masahiro said.

"Don't do it Kazama-kun! You will land in big trouble!" One Kazama's fangirl cried.

"Ohhh Noo!" Hanon gasped and gulped.

"You won't dare!" The girl growled.

"Oh yes I will." Kazama said sternly, "And why are you sweating by the way?"

"What's the matter with me being sweating?"

Kazama then exclaimed and jumped:

"Ha! Then that means you did something to him! Now you better explain what..."

At that moment, Kaito stared at Kazama and, with his hand, grabbed him by his school uniform. Everybody gasped.

"You better not insult her!" Kaito said angrily.

"Well two can play that game." Kazama said angrily as he, with his hand, grabbed Kaito by his school uniform.

Kaito and Kazama stared at each other and growled at each other like lions. Kengo and Daichi tried to break them apart.

"Break it up you two! Don't start a brawl here!" Kengo said.

"Yeah! If a teacher or the principal sees it, both of you will be in so big trouble." Daichi said.

Kaito and Kazama released each other still giving each other angry stares.

"Let's go Kaito. No need to stick around with them any longer." The girl said.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

Kaito and that girl are about to leave the class when...

"You're despicable." Kazama muttered slowly and angrily.

Normally, many people will just shrug off and ignore it. But Kaito? He heard that and turned towards Kazama angrily.

"What did you call me just now?!" Kaito asked angrily.

The students are having a feeling that a brawl is igniting again.

"Hamasaki-san. Please!" Hanon pleaded.

"I know. Rina, we will stop Kazama this time if a brawl is really going to happen." Masahiro said.

"I gotcha." Rina said.

"I said that you're despicable, and... and picable! And... you're very definitely despicable. How a person can get so despicable in one lifetime is beyond me and everybody else!" Kazama ranted angrily to Kaito.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO PUT UP A FIGHT?!" Kaito shouted angrily.

"BRING IT!"

Kazama is about to do his Taekwondo kick right into Kaito's face when Masahiro and Rina stopped Kazama by holding his arms while the girl is holding Kaito.

"Hey! Let me go! He has lost his senses!" Kazama exclaimed.

"Chill Kazama." Masahiro said in panic.

"Yeah. If the principal or a teacher sees you and Kaito fighting, then you might fall into trouble." Rina said.

"Let's go Kaito. Let's not waste time any longer." The girl said.

"You haven't seen the last of it!" Kaito growled.

"It will be you who will be regretting for what you did yesterday and today!" Kazama said angrily.

And so Kaito and that girl left. Kazama them cooled down a bit. Everyone is a bit startled while some others are biting their nails.

"Oh man. That was really close." Daichi said.

"Yeah. I'm really not liking this atmosphere." Kengo said.

"Me neither." Hanon gulped, "Luchia? Are you okay?"

"I guess... I...am." Luchia said in a depressed mode.

"Wow. Does he do Taekwondo?" One girl whispered to one of Kazama's fangirls.

"Yes he can." The fangirl said.

The girl then whistled a bit.

"Oh boy." Kazama sighed, "Here comes the English teacher."

"There's something wrong with Kaito." Masahiro slowly said, "Did you notice any physical difference on him?"

"No. Kaito is the same." Rina said, "But I have no idea what led him to say that line which made me furious."

"Well we are all furious alright."

Soon Sarah, the English teacher, entered the class with a smile on her face. But upon appearing, she is a bit surprised. The atmosphere is not happy as it is. But what surprised Sarah even more is that she noticed Luchia's depression face and Kaito is not in the class.

And Hanon, Rina and Masahiro are sure that Sarah is looking at poor Luchia. Sarah shook her head for a moment and said:

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning!" All the students said.

"Good...Morning." Luchia said in a depressing tone.

"So shall we start the class then?" Sarah asked.

First of all Sarah called their names in which the students answered back, even Luchia who somehow is able to say "Hai.". She then begin the class. While writing something on the board, her eyes are looking at the two seats: Luchia's seat and Kaito's empty seat. She is starting to become very worried for Luchia because she has never seen Luchia this sad.

 _"Could it be that Kaito is sick and that's why Luchia is sad? No! Luchia cannot be so sad. Something must had happen between them."_ Sarah thought.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" A girl asked.

"Oh nothing." Sarah quickly said as she resumed the class.

 _40 minutes later:_

After the class, the students thanked Sarah and she left.

"Did anyone realize that Kaito actually ditched the class?" Kengo asked in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Does he do that?" Kazama asked.

"No but he took a day off to school to go to Hawaii for sometime." Daichi said.

"What happened after he arrived at school?" Masahiro asked.

"Well a problem appeared. Luchia saw Kaito and was overjoyed to see him but then, much to our shock, Kaito didn't remember her nor Hanon and Rina. Poor Luchia started crying." Kengo said.

"Oh no. Don't bring that up ever again." Rina said.

"Yeah especially in front of the depressed Luchia." Hanon said, "Luchia, let's go around for a walk. Maybe it can cheer you up."

"Ha...Hai." Luchia said in a depressed tone.

"I will see you later then." Rina said in which Masahiro nodded.

And so Hanon and Rina left with Luchia, who is walking slowly. The students looked at her with great pity.

"She wasn't able to concentrate the class at all." Kengo said.

"Well what do you expect? Getting ditched badly by Kaito is worse than you expect." Daichi said.

"Well good thing that there was no written assignment." Kazama said, "Otherwise, you know what would happen."

"We all know what would have happen." Masahiro sighed.

* * *

"Luchia!" A voice called which is the principal's, "Sarah, the English teacher, is calling you to her room."

"I see." Luchia said in a depressed tone.

"Is there something wrong Luchia? Did anything happen?"

"Well it's a bit difficult to explain." Hanon said.

"Luchia might get even more hurt if we say what happened." Rina said, "So is it okay if we come along with her?"

"I guess she won't mind." The principal said.

And so Luchia, Hanon and Rina then went to Sarah's room. The principal scratched her head, wondering whatever happened to Luchia, before going back to her office.

* * *

 _Sarah's office room:_

Sarah is drinking a cup of tea when Luchia, Hanon and Rina entered her room. Sarah immediately went to Luchia.

"Luchia. Please tell me. Did anything happen?" Sarah pleaded, "And why Kaito is not here today? Did something bad happen between you two?"

"It will be a sad story to tell." Hanon said sadly.

Before Hanon could explain what happened, Luchia raised her hand.

"Luchia." Hanon and Rina said sadly.

"It's okay. I will tell her." Luchia said.

Luchia slowly took a breathe before saying this to Sarah:

"Yesterday after school, me and Kaito were suppose to go on a date at evening. Kaito told me that he will wait for me at the beach."

"So I had everything ready and then went to the beach but to my shock, Kaito was with another girl and kissing!"

Sarah gasped in shock.

"At first I thought that the girl must have done something to him in which she denied but when I asked Kaito about it, he said...he said..."

Luchia is about to cry again and said this to Sarah:

"Kaito said that he loves her more than me!"

Luchia then started to cry on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah could not believe what Luchia had just said to her! How in the world Kaito can say that?

"He said that? He ACTUALLY said that?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Yep. That pretty much sums up Luchia's yesterday depressing day at the beach." Rina nodded sadly.

"Today in the class, Kaito arrived in the class with that girl which shocked us all." Hanon said, "Kazama-san confronted him about this and Kaito said that line again and again which left us shell-shocked, nearly made Luchia suffer a mental breakdown and made Kazama-san nearly started a brawl with Kaito twice."

"Really? How so?" Sarah asked.

"Once when Kazama-san and Kaito both grabbed each other's school shirts and second is that when Kazama-san called Kaito despicable."

"Well Kaito is despicable alright!" Rina said angrily.

"So he was there! But he skipped the class." Sarah said in shock, "Does he ever skip classes?"

"No but he took a time off from school to go to Hawaii for a few days or weeks." Rina said.

Sarah then looked at Luchia with great pity. Luchia is still crying on Sarah's shoulder and Sarah hugged her so that Luchia can get comfort.

"Did you notice any physical difference on Kaito?" Sarah asked, "He will never act or say things like that."

"No. We didn't notice anything different of him." Hanon said.

"Masahiro also asked that question." Rina said.

Suddenly there is a phone ringing on her table.

"Excuse me please." Sarah said in which Hanon and Rina nodded.

Hanon and Rina then comforted Luchia as Sarah picked up the phone.

"Hello. Sarah speaking." Sarah said.

"Why it's good to hear from you after sometime Sarah-san." A voice smiled.

Sarah gasped a bit when she recognized that voice.

"Hippo. Is that you?" Sarah asked.

"Hai Sarah-san." Hippo smiled.

"It's good to hear from you as well. How are you able to contact me when I'm in school?"

"Well we first call the school's number and someone picks up the phone. They first greeted us and asked who do we want to talk to. When I said the English teacher, they might have transferred the connection to your office phone."

"I see. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Hippo then sadly said:

"I've got some bad and serious news to tell you concerning our princess, Luchia-san. In fact, it can described as shocking. Yesterday..."

"Luchia told me what happened and she started crying on my shoulder. I was Shell-Shocked." Sarah said.

"I see. I'm hearing Luchia-san's crying I presume?"

"Yeah. I can't just believe what made Kaito to say such things and act like he ignores her."

"We are also shocked as well. Did Kaito come to school?"

"Before my class, Hanon and Rina told me that Kaito and that girl appeared and Kazama nearly started a brawl with Kaito twice because Kaito said that line again and again. Afterwards, Kaito and girl left and then I appeared in the class, thinking that Kaito is absent at first."

"So technically, he ditched the class right?"

"Probably you can say that."

"I'm really worried about Luchia-san. I know that you are busy with your school office work but please take care of her if you have any free time."

"I'll do whatever I can. I'm doing my part while you do your part."

"Thank you so much Sarah-san. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to contact us as you are a part of our family as well as one of the most beloved Luchia-san's people."

"Thank you Hippo."

"Do you know the phone number of Pearl Piari? I can give you..."

"Rina gave me the address of Pearl Piari as well as the phone number when I wanted to come to your place."

"I see. Take care Sarah-san."

"You take care as well."

And so Hippo hanged up the phone. Sarah then turned and sees only Rina comforting Luchia.

"Hey. Where's Hanon?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"She said she is going to have a walk around in school to think deeply about this." Rina said.

"I see. Luchia, it's okay. I'm here for you and always will."

Upon hearing that, Luchia threw her arms around Sarah and starts crying again. Sarah embraced her and Rina looked sadly at them.

* * *

Hanon is walking in the school, trying to figure out that how things can suddenly go so bad for Luchia so quickly. She fears that Luchia's heart must be crashing down right now like a town getting destroyed by an earthquake. She is getting angry at Kaito.

 _"Kaito. Don't you realize what are you doing: ditching Luchia like that and going out with a girl who is totally unknown to us?! Don't you realize how Luchia is suffering right now?!"_ Hanon thought.

"Hanon!" A voice came running by.

Hanon then looked at the voice in which it's slowly approaching. It's Nagisa Shirai! As soon as he approached Hanon, he panted heavily.

"Nagisa? You wanted to see me?" Hanon asked as she patted Nagisa on the back.

"Yeah *pants*. Just want to *pants* confirm the shocking news in the history!" Nagisa panted hardly.

"Come Nagisa. Let's talk at the roof."

* * *

 _School roof:_

"My mom told me what happened last night in which I couldn't believe it! Then before the school started, I asked Masahiro about it and he told me what happened yesterday which left me shell-shocked." Nagisa explained, "I thought it was a joke at first but when I asked Seira about it and she said the same thing, both me and Hotoshi are really left shell-shocked."

"Ah yes. It's true." Hanon said sadly, "Poor Luchia got ditched badly by Kaito for no reason."

"Did anything happen in your class?"

"Yeah. Kaito and the girl came to the class. Kazama-san confronted Kaito and nearly started a brawl with Kaito. Once when Kazama-san and Kaito nearly grabbed each other's shirt and another time when Kazama-san called Kaito despicable in which Rina and Hamasaki-san were able to stop him."

"Well good thing that Masahiro and Rina were able to stop Kazama from starting a chaos in your class."

"After the class ended, in which Luchia wasn't able to concentrate on the class at all, we went to Sarah's room and Luchia explained everything what had happened and now she is crying on Sarah's room."

"I see."

"Nagisa. You look a bit down. Is there anything wrong?"

Nagisa sighed for a moment before saying:

"It's just that the way Masahiro and Seira told me how Luchia cried kinda reminds me of how my Mom used to cry when she heard of Azumi's suicide on T.V and in the following years of Azumi's death anniversary."

"Oh dear. Your mom was really devastated when Azumi died." Hanon said sadly.

"True. You should know that by now. Anyway, not only that my Dad also said that she is not Yukito's and Naoki's best friend, but a sister to them."

"To be honest, I also think that Luchia and Rina are my sisters. We spend so much time with each other that I don't know what will happen to me when I have to leave them or one of them is gone."

"I'm here for you."

"Thank you Nagisa."

Hanon and Nagisa are holding each other's hands, looking at the sky and sighing as to how things can go so sadly for Luchia. Then they heard a huff and puff voice coming from the stairs.

"Not good! So not good!"

"Uh Oh. Looks to us like someone is in trouble." Hanon said.

"Beats me." Nagisa said.

Hotoshi soon appeared, carrying Seira on his back and carrying a glass of water in his hand.

"Hotoshi, you seem to be in panic." Nagisa said in which Hotoshi nodded, "Did something happen?"

"Did anything happen to Seira?!" Hanon gasped in panic.

"She fainted." Hotoshi said, "And here's the reason."

Hotoshi put down Seira and also put down the glass of water beside her before explaining:

"Okay so after what Seira told us which really Shell-Shocked us and after the class, Nagisa ran to you while me and Seira waited for him."

"Suddenly, we spotted Kaito and that girl and me and Seira decided to follow them. I was so shocked that what Seira was saying was totally true. What I'm going to say next Shell-Shocked us and Seira fainted upon seeing that scene."

"We followed Kaito and that girl to the room where no one was there. We saw and heard Kaito having a chat with that girl and..."

"And?" Nagisa asked.

"And?" Hanon asked curiously.

"HE PROPOSED TO HER!" Hotoshi exclaimed.

Hanon and Nagisa are SHELL-SHOCKED! They could not believe their eyes and ears!

"Please repeat." Hanon said in disbelieve.

"Me and Seira saw and heard Kaito proposing to that girl." Hotoshi said in panic, "Upon seeing that scene, Seira immediately fainted and I carried her on my back and grabbed a glass of water before I searched for you two."

"So this means..." Nagisa gulped, "Uh Oh."

"Oh God! This is horrible!" Hanon cried before running downstairs, lucky not to hit the glass of water.

 _"Good thing that Hanon didn't hit the glass of water on Seira. Otherwise, it would have been disaster."_ Nagisa thought.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Hotoshi quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey Hotoshi, it's okay. I wonder what's going to happen to Luchia if she hears that news." Nagisa said.

"It will be bad. Very bad. Anyway, time to wake up Seira with a glass of water."

"Yeah. Wait Hotoshi! Before you throw it, let me first take off her orange shell locket."

"Sure."

* * *

In the class, Kazama tried to cheer up Luchia by playing his Sylvester stuff toy on her desk and played some funny movements but to no avail.

"It won't do her any good Kazama." Masahiro said before asking, "And by the way, how were you able to get it back? He cannot get dried out so quickly."

"I know and I've got a back up stuff toy of him just in case." Kazama said.

Masahiro sighed for a moment while Rina patted Masahiro and chuckled for a second before sadly saying:

"But whatever things you are doing Kazama, it's not gonna cheer her up. Getting ditched by Kaito has left a huge hole on her heart."

"Hey is that Hanon-chan?" Masahiro asked, "She seems to be in panic."

Indeed, Hanon appeared with a panic look on her face. Kazama put his back up Sylvester stuff toy in his bag.

"Hanon, did something happen?" Rina asked.

"Oh guys! It's so horrible." Hanon cried, "I was having a chat with Nagisa when Hotoshi came with fainted Seira on his back and told this shocking news."

"Seira fainted?!"

"Sufferin Succotash! Don't tell me that Kaito and that girl did French kiss?!" Kazama asked in panic.

"No Kazama-san. Seira fainted cause Hotoshi and Seira saw..." Hanon is about to say.

"Don't say it Hanon-chan!" Masahiro pleaded, "If you say it in front of Luchia-chan, then she will..."

"They saw Kaito proposing to that girl!"

"Uh Oh."

Some students who are inside the class looked at Hanon with twisted shock on their faces. Luchia then immediately looked at Hanon.

"Oh boy. I knew this is gonna happen." Masahiro gulped.

"Did Kaito propose..." Luchia asked in shock but got interrupted by Hanon.

"No Luchia. It was just practice proposing I mean." Hanon quickly said as soon as she realized her mistake that she should have never said that in front of Luchia.

But poor Luchia already heard what Hanon said. She stood up from the desk and begin to run from the class.

"Luchia! Where are you going?" Hanon asked in shock.

"Let's go follow her." Rina said in which Hanon nodded, "You boys want to come?"

"Sure." Masahiro said.

"Let's follow her. And fast!" Kazama said.

And so Hanon, Rina, Masahiro and Kazama rushed outside the class to follow Luchia.

* * *

Hanon, Rina, Masahiro and Kazama are going upstairs to the school roof. They are SHELL-SHOCKED when they heard the voices:

"Luchia! What in the world are you doing?!"

"Out of my way! I want to leave this world!"

"Have You Gone Mad?!"

"Don't do it Luchia!"

"Holy Mackerel! Is she gonna..." Kazama gasped in shock.

Hanon, Rina and Masahiro also gasped in shock and they quickly made it into the school roof. They could see Nagisa, Seira and Hotoshi blocking Luchia.

"Move!" Luchia cried in anger as she pushed Nagisa, causing the three first year students to fall down.

"Luchia! Don't!" Hanon pleaded.

But Luchia then stepped up and JUMPED FROM THE ROOF!

"LUCHIA!" Everyone cried in horror.

But luckily Masahiro and Kazama, who panicked in shock, are able to react quickly and catch Luchia's arms to stop her from falling down. They are able to pull Luchia up with the help of others. Luchia then started crying.

"Why did you save me?! I have nothing left here!" Luchia asked crying.

"What's the meaning of this Luchia?! Are you out of your mind?!" Hanon asked and cried in anger.

"No I'm not! Kaito has proposed to her and now all my plans and future with him are ruined!"

"Just because of that doesn't mean that your life is ruined!" Rina said angrily, "What about us?"

Luchia then became silent.

"It's true. You won't understand how much pain we would have suffered if it weren't for Hamasaki-san's and Kazama-san's quick reaction." Seira cried.

"Thanks by the way." Rina smiled.

"No problem." Masahiro smiled back.

"Yeah. If you had done that, there would be chaos in the school." Nagisa said sternly.

"And maybe the worse fact could have been that it might have hit the national headlines." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah and think about how our Mummies, Daddies, Uncles, Aunts and others who are close to you will react if you had killed yourself!" Kazama said.

"And what about Sarah?" Masahiro asked, "Think how she would have reacted by now if you would had done the unthinkable."

"We are your best friends. We are and always will be by your side even during the difficult times you face." Hanon said, "And you are just going to leave us like that?!"

Luchia then shook her head in shame. She realized that she nearly did a suicidal mistake.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Luchia cried.

"Hey it's okay." Rina said, "Let's head back to class, shall we?"

Luchia nodded as everyone made their way to their respective classes.

"Gee Nagisa. How were you able to wake Seira up with a glass of water?" Hanon asked curiously, "Normally, a glass of water..."

"I know. Do you remember Law No.165?" Nagisa asked in which Hanon immediately realized.

"Wait. You mean..."

"Yeah. Took Seira's orange shell locket before Hotoshi threw the glass of water."

"Thank you so much Nagisa."

"Yeah. Also it's a good thing you didn't knock the glass before."

"Thank God for that. Anyway, I will see you later then."

"Yeah. See ya. Cheers."

* * *

 _In the class:_

In the class, Hanon and Rina are comforting poor Luchia. They are still in shock as to what has happened just now.

"The unthinkable nearly happened." Masahiro sighed and gulped.

"And I might have an answer as to why Kaito is behaving like that." Kazama said.

Everyone looked at Kazama with curiosity.

"You do?" Luchia stopped crying and asked Kazama.

"That's right. It could be that some heavy object came down and landed on Kaito's head and as a result, he started to act totally different." Kazama said.

"And how you could be so sure about that?" Hanon asked.

"My mom is a Psychologist. Or a Psychiatrist. Oh man! Sometimes I forget which is which."

"That's okay. So how can you be so sure about it?" Rina asked.

"Well my mom is a Psychologist and a Psychiatrist, as I already told you in Maki's beach cafe. She said that when a object lands on someone's head, he or she starts to behave totally different."

"So what do you think we should do?" Masahiro asked.

"I say, that's right, I say that we bang his head back!"

Everyone in the class gasped in shock.

"Dude. Don't do that. You might end up killing him!" Daichi gasped.

"Nope. We are gonna do it in a planful style." Kazama smiled.

"What do you mean by planful style?" Kengo asked in confusion.

Kazama then took a book from his hand and showed it to them. The front cover is totally red with the top part of the title covered with white ink while the bottom part can be seen. Everybody looked at it and sweatdropped.

"Plans? That's the title?" Kengo asked sweatdropping.

"Yep." Kazama said happily.

"But there's a white ink covering the big letters." Daichi said, "What could that be?"

"None of the business!"

"Maybe it will wise if you allow him to see this book instead of questioning him." Masahiro said in which Daichi sighed.

Kazama then opened the book and looked at it, flipping a few pages and again looked at it. After doing this a few times, he smiled and said:

"Time for Plan A!"

And then Kazama rushed out of the class.

"I think it will better if we follow him." Masahiro said, "And make sure he doesn't do anything silly."

"I'm also thinking the same thing." Rina said.

"Luchia? Did you see Kaito getting banged up on the head when you spotted him with that girl?" Hanon asked.

"I couldn't get a proper look at him." Luchia said sadly, "All I looked was his face and when he said that shocking line, I ran off."

* * *

 _School roof:_

Kazama is dribbling the basketball ball that he got from the P.E department while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro looked at him in confusion.

"So what's your plan?" Masahiro asked.

"The plan is that we will find where Kaito is and once we find him, I will drop the basketball right straight to his head." Kazama said.

"But what if he is far away?" Hanon asked.

"Then I will throw the ball with all my might!"

"And what if he is not here at all?" Luchia asked.

"Plan abandon I guess."

"Well we better start searching then." Rina said.

"Yeah. No time to waste." Masahiro said.

And so they all started to search for him from the roof, hoping that Kaito can be seen clearly and closely enough for Kazama to drop the basketball at him. After sometime, Masahiro exclaimed:

"I think I see him!"

"You do?" Rina gasped as they all rushed to him.

"Yeah...but with that girl."

"Let us see." Luchia said.

They all looked and, to their surprise and shock, saw below that Kaito is talking to that girl. When Hanon recognized that place, she exclaimed:

"Oh Wow! This is the part of the outside of the school where me and Nagisa first met!"

"Whoa! Really?" Kazama asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I was talking to myself while feeding the rabbits and then he appeared."

"Well fellas. The place where you and Nagisa first met will hopefully be the place of miracles!"

"I hope so too. What about you Luchia?"

"I don't know but I hope so." Luchia said.

"Well it looks like it's all up to you Kazama." Rina said.

"You think you can do it?" Masahiro asked.

Kazama looked down below and saw Kaito and the girl and then said.

"I think it's possible but can you lift me up to make sure I can aim and drop it easily?" Kazama asked.

"Sure. No problem." Masahiro said.

And so Masahiro lifted Kazama up. Kazama could see Kaito and that girl clearly. Kazama then aimed at Kaito down below and a minute later, he is able to set it.

"Yosh! Here goes!" Kazama said.

And then, Kazama dropped the basketball and it seems like the basketball is falling right straight to Kaito.

"On target." Kazama smiled.

Masahiro put Kazama down upon hearing that. Kazama then turned to Luchia and said and sang happily:

"Luchia-chan. _**Say goodbye to your depressing days!**_ "

Unknowingly to Kazama, the basketball suddenly went up in the air in which everyone, except Kazama, saw it. They also saw a the ball going down straight towards Kazama.

"Kazama! Look out!" Masahiro called.

"Eh? What?" Kazama asked in confusion.

Well lucky for him, the basketball didn't land on Kazama's head but the way it landed just behind Kazama, Kazama nearly jumped and ran towards Masahiro because he thought that he heard a loud bang! Kazama is clinching towards Masahiro.

"Help! Help!" Kazama cried, "We are doomed!"

"Take it easy." Rina said, "It's just a basketball."

"Oh thank goodness. Wait?! What?!"

When Kazama saw the basketball, he is SHELL-SHOCKED! He then picked up the basketball.

"How in the world did the basketball came flying up?!" Kazama asked in shock.

"I think it's better if we check down again." Masahiro said in which everybody nodded.

So Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Masahiro and Kazama then again looked down but this time, Kaito and the girl aren't there. All that's there is a spring.

"All I'm seeing right now is a spring." Luchia sadly said.

"But we never saw it at first when saw Kaito and that girl." Hanon said.

"Then how in the Sam Hill did it appear?!" Kazama asked in shock.

"So could it be that...?"

Everyone nodded and gasped.

"It could be that Kaito must have saw that coming." Rina said.

"Probably it could be true. Kazama didn't do anything wrong so this is the only answer." Masahiro said.

"But then how did the spring appear?" Hanon asked.

"That we don't know. Hey Kazama, you're alright?"

Kazama doesn't look alright. He is stomping his foot in anger and in a funny way, stomping here and there. He was so near to succeeding but the spring has unfortunately prevented him.

"Kazama-san." Luchia said sadly.

"There There. Take it easy Kazama." Masahiro said, "I'm pretty sure that you have others plans in your mind."

"Back to the book I guess." Kazama sighed.

And so Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Masahiro and Kazama went back to the class after Kazama's failed Plan A.

* * *

 _In the class:_

Kazama is back to flipping the book pages. Everyone looked at him, wondering what's next on his mind.

"So how was Kazama's Plan A?" Kengo asked.

But when Masahiro gave a thumbs down, Kengo and Daichi gasped.

"You mean it failed?" Daichi gasped.

"Yep. All thanks to the spring." Masahiro said.

"So what is his next plan?" Kengo asked.

"I have no idea."

"Ah Ha!" Kazama jumped happily.

"You got another plan in your mind?" Hanon asked.

"Oh Yeah! But first I must ask Luchia-chan some questions."

"Sure. Go ahead." Luchia said.

Kazama then took a breathe before asking Luchia.

"What do you and Kaito do after he finished surfing?" Kazama asked.

"I make bento for him so that me and Kaito can eat together." Luchia said.

"What's his favorite bento food?"

"All that I make for him but mostly my fried chicken."

"Do you have fried chicken with you right now?"

Luchia scratched her head for a moment.

"Well...I'm not sure about it." Luchia said.

"I think it's better if you can check your tiffin box." Rina said, "You hadn't looked at your tiffin box ever since you came to school cause you are depressed."

"You are right Rina. Let me see what's inside my tiffin box."

Luchia then took the tiffin box from her bag and opened it. Much to her surprise, it's fried rice and fried chicken!

"Well surprisingly, I do have it." Luchia smiled.

Kazama then smelled it and is in awe by it. From the smell of it, the fried chicken looks delicious.

"Excellent." Kazama said happily, "Fried chicken check."

"Wait. There are other things you need for this plan?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. Come on buddy, we have a job to do." Kazama said.

"Coming." Masahiro said.

So Kazama and Masahiro left the class, leaving Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kengo, Daichi and others wondering what they are up to.

"Have any idea what's Kazama-san's next plan?" Luchia asked.

"I have no idea." Rina sighed.

* * *

The cleaner is cleaning the floor and wiping the glass when he heard a voice calling him:

"Yo Mister Cleaner!"

It's Kazama, who came along with Masahiro as they approached the cleaner.

"What is it that you want?" The cleaner asked.

But then Kazama and the cleaner looked at each other with shock in their faces. When Masahiro looked at the cleaner as well, he himself is in shock!

"OMG! Is that you? The one that guided us through the roof during the Food Fight Massacre and worked day and night to clean up the mess?" Masahiro asked in shock.

"I remember clearly you boys." The cleaner gasped in awe, "And yeah, I'm the one. Thanks for remembering."

Kazama then exploded into happiness and starts to shake the cleaner's hands rapidly.

"Oh Wow! It's super awesome to see you!" Kazama said happily, "It's been a while."

"Not really. I think we met once or twice many weeks after that incident." The cleaner said, "But this is the first time meeting you in this school."

"Yeah. It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

"By the way, why did you boys shifted to this school? I was wondering where you were."

"Oh. Because of fate." Kazama smiled.

"Fate? Could it be that your best friends and loved ones are in this school as well?"

"Wow. You sure are clever. That's the correct answer." Masahiro smiled.

The three of them laughed for a moment.

"What about you? Did you change to this school as well?" Masahiro asked.

"Allow me to explain." The cleaner said.

He then began his explanation:

"I have a brother and both of us are good cleaners. The good thing is that both of us work in this school and the next school you boys previously went before shifting here."

"Both of us had made a good idea on where we should work on our cleaning weeks. On one week, I work here while my brother works there. Then on the next week, I will work there while my brother works here."

"So you mean that this week you will be working here and we will be seeing you the week after the next?" Kazama asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. So you know this school." Masahiro said.

"Pretty much about it. But who would have thought that we would meet for the first time in this school after meeting twice or three times in the previous school?"

"It sure is. Wow Masahiro! Well at least we got to have a small reunion with ourselves in spite of some problems we are facing." Kazama said.

"Problems? What problems?"

"He meant that our friend is facing some problems." Masahiro said, "And yes it's really great to see you in this school."

"Ah. It sure is my boys. I'm so happy to see you two."

"We are glad as well." Kazama said.

The three of them smiled at each other.

"So how was the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre Party yesterday?" The cleaner asked smiling.

Kazama and Masahiro gasped for a moment.

"How did you know about that?" Masahiro asked.

"Well yesterday while we were having dinner, my brother told me that he heard a lot of conversations and excitement regarding that party. He said to me that everyone got really excited and they mention all the great things they did and they included everyone's name including yours." The cleaner explained, "So I was wondering about how did you enjoy it."

"Yeah. We all did and also the 6 suspended students appeared."

"It was so awesome! Totally awesome! Super awesome! Hyper awesome!" Kazama said happily.

"All the awesomeness you can say."

The cleaner laughed a little bit.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it." The cleaner smiled before asking, "Anyway, do you have something to tell me?"

"Well we were wondering whether the school keeps some old stuffs just in case." Kazama said.

"Ah yes! The school does keep some old stuffs for some useful purpose and I know where they are. Follow me. And by the way, call me Mister Janitor because I think it will be more appropriate."

"Okay Mister Janitor."

And so the janitor lead Kazama and Masahiro to a door in which the boys have not seen it before ever since they transferred to this school. When the janitor opened the door, the boys are in awe.

Inside the room, there are many several old doors and other old objects. Tools such as scissors, hammer, screwdriver, etc are also there.

"Wow! This school sure really keeps those stuffs really handy." Kazama said happily.

 _"I wonder whether Mom and Dad or others had ever entered this room."_ Masahiro thought.

"Take what you need boys." The janitor smiled.

And so the boys scurried around to find the objects that Kazama need although Masahiro has no idea what objects does Kazama need. But he did find the hammer in which Kazama nodded. Kazama then found the rest of the objects he needed.

"A door, a hammer, a rope, a steel nail and a scissor." Kazama said, "All got and set."

"So you are ready for your plan?" Masahiro asked.

"You betcha."

* * *

 _Outside the school:_

First Kazama hit the nail with the hammer on the bushes. Then with one end of the rope, he tied a knot on the door knob and threw the rope on a huge tree branch. Then he tied a knot on the nail. He then pulled the the door up with the help of Masahiro, Daichi and Kengo. Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira are in awe.

"Well Luchia-chan. Would you put your tiffin box at the target spot?" Kazama asked.

Luchia nodded as she put the tiffin box on the target spot. Some students are there to see it and they are in awe. Upon seeing it, they then went on their own so that they won't distract them.

"So what's your Plan B?" Masahiro asked.

"Plan B is that when Kaito smells Luchia-chan's lovely fried chicken, he will be awe by it and soon start eating it. Then while he's eating, I will cut the rope with the scissors and the door will fall and land on Kaito's head. Then he might be dozed off for a while but he will soon change his personality." Kazama smiled and explained.

"Whoa!" The girls said in awe.

"Now that's really a good plan." Kengo said.

"Hope this time your plan will not fail." Daichi said.

"I really hope that this time Kazama-san's plan will not fail unlike the last time." Hanon said.

"What? What did he do before?" Seira asked since she wasn't there.

"Kazama threw the basketball from the roof to Kaito's head but it landed on a spring and the basketball landed right back to the roof." Rina said, "I don't know how but maybe Kaito must have saw that coming."

"I'm not sure if it will work." Luchia is scratching her head.

"Uh Oh. Kaito is coming." Masahiro said, "Everyone hide in the bushes!"

And so Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Masahiro, Kazama, Kengo and Daichi hid in the bushes where the knot is tied on the nail.

Kaito is walking by when he smelled something so delicious. Kaito followed the smell where it lead him to the target spot. When he sees a tiffin box, he tried to eat it but he couldn't for fear that it could from someone and, if caught, he might be called a thief. He looked left and right to make sure no one is there.

 _"Maybe I'm gonna have fried chicken only."_ Kaito said to himself as he began eating the fried chicken.

Inside the bushes, the 8 students are hiding in the bushes with Kazama giggling.

"He He." Kazama giggled, "Now for the final blow."

Kazama then grabbed the scissors from his pocket and cut the rope but wait! The rope is not being cut. In frustration, Kazama tried again and again but in vain.

"Gah!" Kazama growled angrily.

"What's wrong Kazama?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"The rope is not being cut!"

"What?!"

While Masahiro and Kazama are desperately trying to cut the rope down, the 6 other students watched in agony as Kaito finished eating the fried chicken.

 _"Delicious."_ Kaito smiled as he left.

"Uh Masahiro and Kazama?" Kengo called.

"Yeah?" Masahiro and Kazama asked.

"You're too late." Daichi sadly said, "Kaito already left."

"WHAT?!" Kazama asked in shock, "Oh Man!"

While Kazama is grumbling about it, Hanon and Seira went to check on what went wrong. Once they found the error, they gasped.

"Oh No Kazama-san! What have you done?" Seira gasped.

"What do mean by what have I done?" Kazama asked in confusion.

"You brought a normal scissor and a thick rope which cannot be cut by a normal scissor. You need a big scissor to do so." Hanon said.

Once Kazama knew the mistake, he gasped in shock and started crying like a baby on Masahiro's knees. Masahiro comforted him. Everyone looked sadly at Kazama.

"Kazama's plan backfired yet again." Rina said sadly as she too comforted Kazama.

"It sure is." Masahiro said sadly.

"Kazama-san." Luchia said sadly.

"Despite such a wonderful set up, Kazama's Plan B failed." Kengo sadly said.

"Hey man, don't cry. It was a good plan that you made after all." Daichi said, "Need a handkerchief?"

Kazama then snatched the handkerchief from Daichi and blew his nose with it. He then thanked Daichi and returned it before sighing for a moment and said this to Luchia:

"Well Luchia-chan. I guess I have to return the tiffin box back from the target spot to you."

"It's okay. You don't need to..." Luchia said but cut shot when Kazama got up and went to get the tiffin box.

But just as Kazama got the tiffin box from the target spot, the knot that tied the door knob lost its grip and as a result, the door fell and landed right straight on Kazama. Everyone is shocked and horrified as to what they just saw.

"Ouch!" Hanon gasped.

"Okay. Now the door had to fall down." Daichi said.

"Yeah but it landed right on Kazama." Kengo said.

"Is Kazama-san suffering a karma?!" Seira asked in panic.

"I have no idea." Masahiro said before sighing, "If this day couldn't get any worse."

"Yeah. Just his bad luck." Rina sighed.

"Let's go check on Kazama-san and see if he is alright." Hanon said in which everyone nodded.

But before they could do so, they saw Kazama. He became dizzy, walking left and right. His eyes are spinning and stars could be seen around his head. He somehow is holding Luchia's tiffin box.

"Wow. Despite getting banged up on the head by the door, he still somehow is making back to his feet." Luchia said in awe as she slowly took the tiffin box away from Kazama.

Kazama, still in a dizzy mood, approached Masahiro and Rina and looked at them for a moment.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Kazama asked being dizzy.

"Eh?" Rina and Masahiro are a bit surprise.

Kazama happily hugged them on their waist.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Kazama said happily, "I'm so glad to see you in this school."

"Aww!" The other 5 students said while Masahiro sighed and Rina giggled.

"Would you believe it?" Hanon asked smiling and sweetly, "Kazama-san just called Rina 'Mummy'."

"And Hamasaki-san 'Daddy'." Seira said sweetly.

Luchia laughed a little bit.

"Well from now on, you are Kazama's parents." Daichi teased while Kengo laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Kengo." Masahiro said as he rubbed Kazama's hair.

"Well it could be good experience for us as parents." Rina smiled as she too rubbed Kazama's hair.

"You could be right about that Rina."

Then when Kazama saw Daichi and Kengo, he hugged their waist as well much to Kengo's and Daichi's shocking surprise.

"Oh My God! My uncles!" Kazama said happily, "My Mummy, Daddy and two Uncles are in this school. What a fabulous day this is turning out to be."

"What?!" Daichi and Kengo asked in shock while Luchia, Hanon and Seira roared in laughter.

"Well starting from now, you are Kazama's uncles." Masahiro smiled in which Rina laughed.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed.

"I think it's better if we revert back to his own self now." Rina said.

"Yeah but how?" Daichi asked as he and Kengo tried to pull Kazama away but Kazama is still hugging them.

"Simple. Bang him with the door again." Masahiro said.

"But the door is already broken!" Kengo exclaimed.

"Broken but in half." Seira said, "Let me carry it and throw it right straight at him."

"It will be too heavy for you to carry it by yourself." Hanon said, "Come on Luchia, let the three of us do it."

"Hai." Luchia said.

And so Luchia, Hanon and Seira went and carried a half broken door and then threw it up in the sky with their might. The half broken door then surprisingly landed on Kazama. Kazama yelped and let go of Kengo and Daichi.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Kazama cried and whined.

After Masahiro told Kazama what he did, Kazama is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Could you repeat what I just said?!" Kazama asked in shock.

"Well you called me Mummy." Rina said.

"You called me Daddy." Masahiro said.

"And you called us Uncles." Kengo and Daichi said.

"You could have called us your Aunts." Hanon said happily while Luchia giggled.

"And me your sister." Seira said happily.

Kazama is twitching his fingers, upon realizing he has said some embarrassing things.

"I'm sorry." Kazama said meekly.

"It's alright." Masahiro said, "Wanna head back to class?"

Kazama nodded as they all went back to their class. Kazama trudged off slowly and sadly and the others feel for Kazama. Despite a wonderful set up, Kazama's Plan B failed. All because of bringing a normal scissor and a thick rope, which couldn't be cut down.

* * *

 _Inside the class:_

Kazama is mumbling about something with Masahiro looking at him. The 6 other students wondered whether Kazama has any more good plans left in his mind. Rina approached Kazama.

"Any more plans you have?" Rina asked.

"I do." Kazama said.

Upon hearing that, Luchia ran towards Kazama-san.

"Really?" Luchia asked pleadingly.

"Yeah." Kazama said, "But it needs to be done after school."

"So what's your plan?" Masahiro asked.

"I'll tell later you later but..."

"But?" Hanon asked curiously.

"But what I can tell you is that this Plan C may look a bit stupid."

"But sometimes even stupid plans can succeed." Kengo said.

"Yeah. You should go for it." Daichi said.

"I'm going for it." Kazama said.

At then the Maths teacher arrived with everyone returning to their seats.

* * *

 _50 minutes later_

 _Outside the school building:_

Many students have left the school after the school ended. Daichi and Kengo left a few minutes ago because they have to go somewhere. A few of them remained. Sensing this opportunity, Kazama finally showed the plan which caught Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Masahiro by surprise.

Kazama tied a rope which is tied into a noose which goes around the neck, a knot (often a slip knot, which tightens easily) is formed, and the other end of the rope is tied to a ligature point which is on the tree branches. Once this is done, Kazama put his Sylvester stuff toy around the noose and said "Ta Da!"

"Really Kazama?" Masahiro stared at Kazama's Plan C oddly.

"Yeah really." Kazama smiled, "Pretty stupid isn't it?"

"Not stupid but a bit weird." Rina sweatdropped.

"Hey!" The two voices approached which is none other than Hotoshi and Nagisa.

"Hi Nagisa! Hi Hotoshi!" Hanon said happily.

"Hey Hanon. So what's Kazama doing?" Nagisa asked.

"Setting up his third plan." Seira said.

"I see." Hotoshi said, "So Kazama. I heard from Seira that your Plan A and B backfired?"

"It didn't backfire. It chocked!" Kazama said, "Plan A because of a spring while Plan B because I didn't bring a bigger scissor."

"So where's your Plan C?" Nagisa asked.

When Kazama pointed at the tree, Nagisa and Hotoshi looked at the plan in shock.

"That's your Plan C?!" Nagisa and Hotoshi asked in shock.

"Yep." Kazama smiled while the others sweatdropped.

"So what's your Plan C?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Plan C is that when Kaito sees that set up, I will confront him and accuse him of hanging my beloved Sylvester and then I will bash his head."

"Sounds like a good plan but are you sure it will work?" Hotoshi asked.

"I hold 50-50 on to it."

"Well good luck for the plan then." Nagisa said.

"Looks like Kaito is coming." Masahiro said, "Everyone hide in the bushes!"

And so Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Nagisa, Masahiro and Hotoshi hid in a different bush while Kazama went off to somewhere. They could see Kaito is walking with that girl.

"It's that girl again." Rina muttered.

"I know." Masahiro said slowly.

Kaito and the girl are walking happily when suddenly they saw a Sylvester stuff toy on the noose of the rope.

"Aww this poor thing." The girl said sadly, "What ever happened to him?"

"Beats me." Kaito said.

Then suddenly they heard a loud gasp in which they turned around. It's Kazama. His face being twisted with shock, surprise and anger.

"Could it be yours?" Kaito asked.

"You...You low life scum!" Kazama said angrily, "You hanged him!"

"What?"

Kazama then lifted Kaito by the shirt and slammed him on the tree.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" The girl demanded but Kazama ignored her.

"You hanged him!" Kazama growled in anger, "How dare you hanged him?!"

"Hey. I didn't do..." Kaito said but is interrupted by Kazama.

"This cat is always down on his luck, often had to subject in painful and humiliation encounters! No one pities him and everyone looks down on him! He often gets bashed up, thrown away, whacked, slapped, etc! Do you realize that?!"

"I never even heard of..."

"And yet you had to put the final nail in his coffin by hanging him?!"

"Let go of me!"

"I can't believe you have gone down to such a low scoop! Not only you ditched Luchia-chan so badly and said that line again and again in front of us but you also hanged Sylvester for apparently no reason!"

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to..."

"Gonna what? Beat me up? I'm gonna beat you up, starting with your head!"

Before Kazama could give a good kick to Kaito's head, the girl stopped him.

"Just a minute mister! How can you be sure that he is a real cat?!" The girl asked angrily.

"In front of you, you are seeing that Sylvester is hanged!"

"Then why is his tongue sticking out?!"

"Some people do stick their tongue out, don't they?"

"You maybe right about that. But do you have any proof that Kaito is responsible for his hanging ?!"

It is then Kazama realized that he has no answer to it and Kaito knew that it was all Kazama's plot. Kazama said this with sweat all over his face:

"I saw you and Kaito and..."

But before he could explain, he is suddenly grabbed by Kaito, whose eyes are burning with anger.

"Trying to accuse me, eh?" Kaito asked angrily.

"Well I..." Kazama tried to smile and sweats are appearing all over his face.

Kaito then sent Kazama for a spin and, after sometime, threw him to an empty trash can and poor Kazama landed upside down.

The girl then pulled out the Sylvester stuff toy from the noose and gasped.

"That's not a real one. It's a stuff toy one!" The girl said angrily as she dropped it on the empty trash can where Kazama is there.

"Be glad that I didn't hang you by myself!" Kaito said angrily, "So stay out of our way!"

And so Kaito and that girl left the school. Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Nagisa, Masahiro and Hotoshi came out from the bushes and went to the empty trash can.

"Oh dear. Plan C failed." Hanon said sadly.

"Jee. Kazama nearly had Kaito until that girl had to stop him." Hotoshi sighed.

"Kazama. You're okay?" Rina asked.

"Do you think I look okay?!" Kazama called from the empty trash can.

"Nope. Not really." Masahiro said.

"Exactly."

As Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Hotoshi tried to get Kazama and his stuff toy out of the trash can, Nagisa tapped Masahiro.

"Yeah?" Masahiro asked.

Nagisa took a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Masahiro. Masahiro looks at the piece of paper before putting it into his pocket.

"I see. Thanks." Masahiro said.

"Your welcome." Nagisa smiled.

* * *

At the street, Kazama sadly bowed to the girls.

"I'm sorry everyone. I did what I can." Kazama said sadly.

"Hey Kazama-san. Don't be sad." Hanon said, "You did more than enough."

"Yeah and we are happy for that." Seira said.

"I think you need a rest now pal." Masahiro said as he rubbed Kazama's hair.

"He's right." Rina said, "Don't want to school tomorrow getting banged up after what happened to you twice."

"Yeah." Kazama smiled.

"Ano? Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah?" Both Masahiro and Kazama asked curiously.

Luchia then bowed.

"Thank you very much for saving me from jumping from the roof." Luchia said, "I was really upset when I heard what Hanon heard and said and I did that without realizing how the others would be so affected."

"Your welcome." Kazama said.

"Don't ever do that again." Masahiro said.

"You heard him, right?" Seira asked in which Luchia nodded.

"Before you leave, can I ask you two something?" Rina asked in which the boys nodded, "You said that there is something wrong with Kaito as to his sudden change of attitude and whom he loves. Can you say your theories again?"

"Well I thought that Kaito must have got his head banged up really hard by something which made him totally acting different." Kazama said.

"I thought that there may be some physical difference within him." Masahiro said.

 _"The boys might have a point. We should discuss these two reasons to the others at Pearl Piari."_ Hanon thought.

"Well then we will see you soon tomorrow." Seira smiled.

"Yeah see ya." Kazama said, "I'll see you later Masahiro."

Masahiro nodded as Kazama left.

"You have something to tell us I presume?" Rina asked curiously.

"Ah! You got me there." Masahiro said in which the girls laughed a little bit, "I just want to say that Nagisa gave me this note to you girls."

"Really? Could it be a date?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"I have no idea. Read it yourself and see you tomorrow."

Masahiro then took the piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Hanon. After saying goodbye to the girls, Masahiro left.

"Well let's see what's written on this piece of paper." Seira said.

The girls nodded as they began to read the piece of paper:

 _Luchia,_

 _What in the WORLD were you thinking?! You nearly had done the unthinkable if it weren't for Masahiro and Kazama!_

 _Sarah._

"Oh and I thought it was a date." Hanon said sadly.

"It seems that when we all returned to our respective classes, either Nagisa or Hotoshi or both of them might have told Sarah as to what happened on the roof which certainly must have shocked Sarah." Rina said.

"Luchia. Is there anything wrong?" Seira asked worriedly.

Luchia is staring at the piece of paper with tears in her eyes. She is feeling really bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sarah!" Luchia cried before running off.

"Luchia! Wait!" Seira called but Luchia went away.

"Wait! There's P.T.O sign written." Rina said.

"Luchia haven't even got to seen what's written on the other page." Hanon said sadly, "Let's see it for ourselves and tell Luchia."

The three girls nodded as they began to read the other side of the page:

 _Please don't do such things again. It really breaks my heart upon hearing on what you just did. When I return back to the kingdom, I will try to think deeply about your problem. I'm doing what I can. Till then, please stay calm._

 _Sarah._

"Shall we show the note to the others when we return to Pearl Piari?" Hanon asked.

"Certainly." Rina said as the three girls walked to return to Pearl Piari.

 **Me: That's the end of Chapter 3.**

 **Masahiro *surprised*: Hey Kazama. What are you doing?**

 **Kazama *exclaiming*: Don't finish this chapter please! I'm already making Plan D!**

 **Hotoshi: But this chapter is already finished.**

 **Kazama *whining*: Oh Man!**

 ***Everybody laughed***

 **Me: Chapter 4 is coming next week so see you soon.**

 **Nagisa: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories.**


	5. Chapter 4: Luchia's Attempt Suicide

**Me: Yo everyone. Chapter 4 is here fellas.**

 **Angry voice: We are in a situation like this and yet you say 'Yo?!'**

 ***Taki appeared, carrying a broom with her and she is on fire. Nikora and Maki tried to calm her down.***

 **Me *gulped*: What...What did I do?!**

 **Taki *angrily*: You killed off Luchia and yet you are continuing the story?! You need a smack on your head!**

 ***Me, Nikora and Maki are shocked.***

 **Maki: For your information, Luchia is still alive.**

 **Taki *surprised*: Eh?!**

 **Nikora: Yeah. She is still alright. Were you having a nightmare of the author killing off Luchia?**

 ***Once Taki realized her mistake, she quickly threw her broom and begged for forgiveness which I accepted.***

 **Maki: Zahir890 would thank you everybody for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Nikora: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns**

 **Me: And now let's begin Chapter 4 without any further delay.**

Chapter 4: Luchia nearly does the unthinkable again!

 _Between Evening and Night:_

In Pearl Piari, in a room, Gaito is clinging his fist in anger. He is shocked and upset. Anger is all over him. He could not believe what he had just been told along with others. Sara is there with him. She too is equally upset.

"Gaito?" Sara asked curiously.

"This is unforgivable." Gaito said angrily, "How can my brother do this to Luchia?! Saying such things in front of everyone!"

"Gaito..."

"And that nearly drove Luchia to do the unthinkable!"

"Please calm down."

"I can't Sara! Kaito is my brother and it really makes me angry and also it breaks my heart upon hearing what happened in school today."

"But ranting about what happened in school today won't do any good for Luchia and others."

Upon hearing it, Gaito cooled down.

"You are right Sara. My anger isn't gonna help." Gaito sighed.

"We are all equally upset as to what Kaito did in school but that's not the Kaito we know." Sara said, "I have a feeling that something is wrong with him."

"Sara..."

"Why not you calm down now and let's go downstairs where the others are waiting?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

And so Sara and Gaito went downstairs where the others are drinking their tea.

"Done with your anger Gaito-sama?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for letting my anger get the better off me and storming out while Hanon, Rina and Seira were near to the end telling what happened in school today." Gaito apologized.

"Your anger is understandable." Rina said, "You are Kaito's brother and you have every right to be upset."

"Glad you understand." Sara smiled.

"Hope you didn't go breaking any objects." Seira said in which Gaito quickly shook his head.

After drinking their tea, everyone is silent before sighing for a moment.

"Oh by the way, while you girls were in school, we had been bombarded with calls and calls from the former mermaid princesses and their families." Nikora said.

"Really?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah." Taki said, "This could mean one thing..."

"Masahiro must had told his mom, dad and his butler as to what had happened yesterday which could have certainly shell-shocked them." Maki said, "Then maybe Naoki might had call Yukito and Azumi to tell them this shocking news."

"You could be right." Hanon said, "Nagisa told me that his mother told him at first in which he couldn't believe it. Then before the school, Masahiro told him about it in which he thought it was a joke at first."

"I also told him and he ran to Hanon to confirm it." Seira said.

"I called Sarah-san to tell her the shocking news but Luchia-san already told her and I even heard Luchia-san's crying voice." Hippo said sadly.

"We heard from Sarah's talking that you must have called." Rina said.

Hippo nodded as everyone is silent again for a moment. The atmosphere is sad and a bit gloomy.

"Let's recollect the events again as to what happened in school today." Nikora said, "Let's do it from the start."

Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded.

"Hope you don't go in rage this time Gaito." Sara said, "I'm with you."

"Thanks Sara." Gaito said.

"Where's Luchia by the way?" Yuri asked.

"When we told her what Sarah wrote on the other side of the page, she cried even more." Hanon sadly said, "So we thought it would be best for us to leave her alone in her room."

"I see." Hippo said sadly.

"Skip the two parts in which will talk about it later." Taki said.

"This is really bad." Maki gulped.

Hanon, Rina and Seira began telling what had happened in school.

"Well it all started when Kaito and that girl arrived in the school which shocked us all. Kazama confronted Kaito about this and Kaito said that line over and over again which made Luchia cry even more, drove me and Masahiro furious and made Kazama nearly started a brawl with Kaito twice." Rina explained.

"After the English class, we were having a walk when the principal called us to go to Sarah's room. At her room, Luchia told everything to Sarah about happened yesterday and cried on Sarah's shoulder. We also told her what happened in class today. And then the phone rang in which Sarah picked it up and during her phone conversation, I went for a walk around the school and there I met Nagisa and we went to the roof to talk about it." Hanon explained.

"And after the unthinkable happened, Kazama said his theory and made three plans to bring Kaito back." Seira said but then sadly said, "But all of them failed."

"Jee. The way you described Kazama's plans before Gaito stormed out." Nikora sighed, "One of them could have worked."

"What are those three plans and how did they fail?" Maki asked curiously.

"Kazama's Plan A was that he dropped the basketball right on Kaito's head from the roof but out of nowhere, a spring appeared and the basketball flew up and landed right behind Kazama." Rina said.

"Kazama-san's Plan B was that he had the door hanging above and in the ground lies Luchia's tiffin box so that while Kaito is eating Luchia's tiffin, the door will fall down and land on Kaito's head." Hanon explained, "But he brought a normal scissor and a thick rope, in which you need a bigger scissor to do so. Kazama-san couldn't cut the rope down and then Kaito left. The door did fall down later on but it landed on Kazama-san as he was about to get Luchia's tiffin box."

"Plan C was that he made a hanging scene in such a way that when Kaito and that girl will see it, Kazama-san will catch Kaito and accuse him of hanging his beloved cat, which is his stuff toy actually, so that he can bash his head." Seira explained, "Everything went fine but when the girl asked a question in which Kazama-san had no answer to it, Kaito grabbed Kazama-san and threw him into an empty trash can followed by his stuff toy which is thrown by that girl."

"I think Plan B could had been successful had he brought a bigger scissor instead." Taki sighed.

"Okay then. Now on to the first part, Kaito acting totally different." Nikora said.

Everyone became silent for a moment.

"What did Masahiro and Kazama say about Kaito acting totally different?" Sara asked.

"Masahiro said that there could be some physical difference that can cause Kaito to act differently." Rina said.

"Kazama-san said that some objects might landed on Kaito's head which might have caused him to act differently." Hanon said.

"So what do you think?" Seira asked.

The others thought for a moment.

"I don't think I can agree with the boys' answers." Taki said.

"True." Nikora said before asking, "About Kazama's answer, what objects you can find on the beach except shells and small rocks?"

"But there are some big rocks we have seen." Hippo said.

"Did Luchia mention anything about surfing yesterday when she said she was going to meet Kaito at the beach?" Sara asked.

"Nope. She didn't say anything about surfing." Hanon said, "In fact, Kaito's surfboard is still in Luchia's room."

"Oh in that case, my thought is invalid." Yuri said sadly, "I thought that while surfing, Kaito must had slipped somehow and landed on a big rock from mid air."

"Kaito's surfing costume is also on Luchia's room you know?" Rina asked in which everybody sweatdropped and nodded.

"So you are saying that Kazama-san's answer might not had happened?" Seira asked.

"Well that's what we think." Maki said, "But you never know what actually happened to Kaito."

"Okay then. Now on to Hamasaki-san's answer." Hippo said in which everyone nodded.

"Hanon and Rina. When Kaito arrived at school and shocked you girls and Luchia by saying that he completely doesn't know you, did you notice any physical difference on him?" Taki asked.

Hanon and Rina thought for a moment before Rina said:

"Nope. At that time, nothing physical had changed for Kaito."

"Did you check his forehead?" Gaito asked, "Like did he have any scars or some strange signs?"

"Don't think so. In one of our battles against Mikaru in which we were captured and Kaito was finally able to remember us, we somehow were able to see Kaito's blank forehead and his Panthalassa symbol emerging " Hanon explained.

"Rina. What are you thinking?" Seira asked curiously.

Rina thought for a moment.

"Forehead you say?" Rina asked.

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"Could it be that there are actually some strange signs on Kaito's forehead?" Sara gasped.

"You may be right about that." Rina said, "We didn't see his forehead at all in school today."

"So your boyfriend's answer could be right at some point." Maki said in which Rina nodded.

"Then do one thing Hanon, Rina and Seira." Nikora said, "If you see Kaito at school tomorrow, then stop him and check his forehead."

"Hai." Hanon, Rina and Seira agreed.

"And now...the unthinkable part." Yuri gulped.

Everybody nodded and slowly gulped.

"Hanon. Would you mind tell us what and why you had to say that in front of Luchia?" Taki asked sternly.

"I was in panic!" Hanon cried, "After Hotoshi told me the shocking news, I was in a state of panic and I only realized my mistake later on."

"What was the shocking news Hotoshi told you?" Taki asked.

"I can say since I was with Hotoshi." Seira said, "After the class, Nagisa ran to Hanon while we waited for him. Suddenly, we saw Kaito and that girl and we immediately decided to follow them. We followed them to a room where no one was there and there..."

Seira said loudly this:

"KAITO PROPOSED TO HER!"

Everyone, except Hanon and Rina since they knew about it, gasped in SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Could you say that again?!" Yuri gasped.

"He Proposed to that girl!" Seira exclaimed, "As soon as we heard that, I immediately fainted and when I woke up, I was on the school roof with Nagisa and Hotoshi though I wonder how was I able to remain in the human form despite the glass of water being thrown at me."

"Hotoshi took you upstairs and when I left, Nagisa took off your orange shell locket before Hotoshi threw water at you." Hanon said, "Remember Law No.165?"

"Oh! Now I remember. Give my thanks to him."

Everyone became really frightened.

"As soon as Luchia heard it, she immediately ran to the roof. Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi tried to block her but Luchia pushed them and jumped but Masahiro and Kazama luckily grabbed her arms and pulled her back." Rina said.

"Well they were able to do so without any hesitation." Maki said, "We should be grateful for them."

"True." Sara said, "If that actually happened, then..."

Everyone nodded and gulped.

"Don't even talk about it." Gaito said, "Each and every one of us will be so affected had that happen."

"With the worst affected being the people of the North Pacific Kingdom which includes me, Nikora-san and Taki-san." Hippo gulped, "Oh! And not to forget Azumi-san and Sarah-san."

"Oh No. Azumi and Sarah." Nikora gulped.

"Don't even think about it." Maki said in which everybody nodded.

They then all looked up sadly at the door which leads to Luchia's room.

"I'm really worried about Luchia-san." Hippo said.

"Don't worry Hippo-sama. We are all worried about her." Yuri said.

 _Luchia's room:_

Luchia is sitting on her bed depressingly. She is still crying. On her bed are photos of Kaito and herself having some happy times scattered around. She looked at the photos one by one sadly.

 _"Kaito."_ Luchia said to herself sadly, _"Why?"_

As she is looking at the photos, her head is suddenly aching with pain. Luchia tried to grasp her head. She is really feeling the pain of her nightmare she dreamt yesterday, the nightmare of Kaito leaving her all off a sudden to join that girl. She is having terrible painful flashbacks of Kaito saying that he loves that girl more than her. And not only that, tears are coming out of her eyes.

Luchia ran to her bathroom, closed the door and looked at herself on the mirror. Her eyes are a bit red from all the crying. Again her head is aching with pain. She let a out a scream but in such a way that the others won't be able to hear.

Luchia then exited her bathroom.

 _"I can't take this anymore!"_ Luchia thought and cried.

Luchia then looked at the ring on her finger that Kaito gave it to her during Valentines Day before he left to Hawaii. Thinking that it must be the cause of her headache and pain, she just removed the ring from her finger, opened the french window and threw it outside. Still the headache, pain and sadness continues for Luchia as she clutched her head, rolling back and front and still crying.

Unable to bear the pain anymore, Luchia knows that she has only one thing to do. She ran and opened her school bag and picked the rope from it. She then looks at the rope and a small fan, still crying.

 _"I'm sorry everybody."_ Luchia thought sadly.

 _Outside Luchia's room:_

Seira is knocking Luchia's door.

"Luchia. It's time to eat." Seira said.

But there is no response. Seira knocked the door again.

"Luchia. Are you sleeping?" Seira asked, "Get up Luchia."

Still no response. As Seira is knocking the door continuously, her fear level is on the rise. Finally after knocking many times, Seira cried:

"HELP!"

The other immediately rushed to Seira.

"Seira. What's wrong?" Hanon asked in surprise.

"I knocked the door and tried to call her many times but Luchia is not responding!" Seira cried.

Everyone is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Did something happen to Luchia-san?!" Hippo cried.

"I don't know." Rina said in panic, "Let's try again."

Rina then knocked the door.

"Luchia. It's us!" Rina called but no response.

 _"Could it be that...?"_ Hanon thought and gasped and gulped.

"Luchia-san! Are you there?!" Hippo called in tears.

"Open up!" Yuri called as well.

"Luchia! It's us!" Sara and Nikora called but no response.

"For Goddess Sake, Open the door!" Taki said in anger.

"No use being angry about it. There's only one thing to do." Maki said, "Gaito."

"Yeah." Gaito nodded.

So both Maki and Gaito pushed the door harder and harder. After sometime, both Maki and Gaito kicked the door and the door finally fell down. All of them approached Luchia's room but then what are they seeing next has HYPER SHELL-SHOCKED THEM!

Luchia's neck is on the noose of the rope which is hanging on the fan and is standing at the bed and now she has jumped out of her bed!

"LUCHIA!" Everyone shouted in SHELL-SHOCK!

Hanon and Rina ran quickly and lifted Luchia to prevent Luchia from losing her breathe quickly while the others pushed her from the noose. As Luchia is still crying, the others looked at her with a twisted shock on their faces!

"Luchia! What in the world is the meaning of this?!" Nikora asked angrily and in tears.

"That's the second time you did that!" Taki cried angrily.

"I have nothing valuable left in this world!" Luchia cried.

Everyone is shocked upon hearing that. Rina, angry upon what Luchia just said, suddenly slapped Luchia right on her face.

No. She actually PUNCHED Luchia right on her face. Everyone is shocked!

"Ri...Rina?" Seira gasped in shock at what Rina just did.

"You Idiot!" Rina said angrily to Luchia, "How could you say that?! This is the second time you said that!"

"Second time?!" Hanon asked in shock.

"Yeah. Masahiro told me that when he and Kazama saw Luchia crying, she said that line which shell shocked Masahiro and Kazama."

Everyone is shocked. Rina then turned towards Luchia and asked this:

"Aren't we important to you?!"

Luchia remained silent.

"Karen, Noel and Coco. What about them?! Aren't they valuable to you?!" Rina asked angrily.

"..." Luchia didn't say anything.

"What about our lovers, their mothers, their fathers, Masahiro's butler and their best friends for life?! Aren't they important to you?!"

"Yeah..." Luchia said but she said slowly that others couldn't hear.

"And what about the others, including the people from your kingdom?!"

"Of course! Everybody is important to me!" Luchia shouted in tears.

"Then why in the world did you say that no one is important to you?!"

"I did it out of frustration! I did it out of depression! Do you have a problem with that Rina?!"

Luchia then began to cry even more. Everyone looked pity at Luchia.

"We understand what you had to go through." Nikora said.

"But do you realize what's going to happen to each and everyone of us if you had actually killed yourself?" Taki asked.

Luchia stopped crying a little and looked down in shame.

"Just to say in short: Our lives will never be the same again." Maki said.

"Yeah. Everyone will be so affected had you died!" Yuri cried.

Hanon began to cry as well.

"Ha...Hanon?" Luchia asked curiously in tears.

"It's...It could be true." Hanon cried, "What's going to happen to me and all of us if we lose you? I...I might suffer like Yukito...suffering a mental breakdown..."

"You have no idea about what's going to happen to all of us if we were too late to save you from hanging yourself." Rina said sternly, with a drop of tear coming out from her left eye, "Especially our mermaid princesses friends and the people from your kingdom."

"Yeah. Especially Azumi-san and Sarah-san." Hippo said.

"Az...Azumi?" Luchia asked in tears.

"Yes. Azumi. The former mermaid princess from your kingdom." Sara said.

"You are trying to suffer the same fate like Azumi. This was almost the exact scenario in which Azumi hanged herself." Gaito said.

"But Azumi hanged herself because she knew the Law No.34 after Saito had cut ties with her!" Luchia shouted in tears, "Her reason and my reason are different. My one is because..."

"That doesn't mean that your life is over!" Hanon shouted back and cried, "We are all with you! Can't you understand that?!"

Luchia remained silent for a moment and looked down, still crying.

"Not only Azumi but Sarah as well." Rina said.

"Yes. Think about her as well." Taki said, "She really cares a lot for you."

"Not just only being a mermaid from your kingdom, but also like a sister to you." Nikora said sternly in tears.

"Luchia-san. Sarah-san cares a lot about you and she does her best to make you happy. Don't you remember she brought Momo and his mom to see you after not seeing them for such a long time?" Hippo asked in which Luchia nodded, "And after all that, you are just going to leave Sarah-san like that?"

"True. She will find it really hard to swallow if this unthinkable had really happened." Maki said.

"So you see Luchia. Azumi, Sarah and other people from your kingdom will be the worst affecters if you had done the unthinkable." Seira cried, "Think about it."

"Oh and one more thing." Nikora said.

Nikora untied the rope that is hanging on the fan and showed it to Luchia.

"From where did you get this rope?" Nikora asked sternly.

Luchia didn't answer. She kept quite.

"Luchia..." Seira said sadly.

"I got it outside the school." Luchia confessed, "While we were helping Kazama-san getting out of the trash can, I slowly walked away without Hanon and others noticing, took the rope and put it in my bag."

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"Wait. So that means..." Nikora gasped.

Luchia's tears are starting to come down again. Rina patted Luchia on her hand.

"Ri...Rina?" Luchia asked.

"It's alright. You can cry as much as you want. Just remember that even during difficult times, we are always by your side just as what we did when Kaito forgot about you." Rina said.

Upon hearing Rina's words, Luchia started to cry as Rina hugged her. Soon Hanon and Seira joined in to hug their crying best friend. Everyone looked sadly at Luchia.

"Poor Luchia." Sara said sadly, "She has been crying ever since Kaito badly dumped her on the beach yesterday."

"Grrr!" Gaito growled angrily, "I just wish I could confront Kaito and smack him in the head. He has no idea what Luchia is going through right now."

"To be honest, this is even worse than what happened when Kaito had completely forgot Luchia-san, Hanon-san and Rina-san." Hippo said.

"Luchia doesn't deserve this." Yuri said.

"Listen everyone." Nikora said, "Luchia might be having some depression effects as she nearly killed herself twice. Who knows? She might do it again so someone's got to sleep with her tonight so that she can get some comfort at least."

"Good idea." Maki said, "But the question is who will sleep with her?"

"Will anyone do so?" Taki asked.

Before anyone could answer, Seira proclaimed:

"I will sleep with her."

Everyone looked at Seira.

"You will?" Nikora asked.

"Yes." Seira said.

"Very well. While sleeping, try to keep an eye on Luchia in case she does an unthinkable think for the third time. Either you stop her by yourself or call us like you did just now."

"Hai."

And so after the nearly unthinkable scene that happened again, Nikora changed the bed sheets because it was wet from Luchia's crying while Maki collected the photos and kept it on the photo book. After doing so, everybody had dinner. Luchia couldn't eat a single thing so Nikora had to feed her. Then at night, everyone went to their respective rooms and slept with Seira sleeping with Luchia in Luchia's room.

"Uh Nikora?" Maki asked as he is preparing to sleep beside Nikora in their room, "What about the door that me and Gaito just broke?"

"We will have it fix by tomorrow morning." Nikora said.

 **Me: And so this ends Chapter 4.**

 ***Taki all off a sudden smacked me in the end. She is filled with anger.***

 **Taki *shouting*: You killed her! You killed her!**

 **Me: I didn't kill her off! Have you gone blind?!**

 ***Maki stopped Taki.***

 **Nikora: Forgive Taki. She is sometimes like that. Her panic level can sometimes be on the rise.**

 **Me *rubbing my head off*: Yeah. I know that. Anyway, Chapter 5 is coming up so see you soon.**

 **Maki: Anyway, And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meet Kazama's Mother

**Me: Alright everybody. Chapter 5 is here.**

 ***Lights turned on as a woman appeared.***

 **Woman: So it's time to make my debut, isn't it?**

 **Me *smiling*: It sure is.**

 **Woman: I'm really excited!**

 **Me: You sure are.**

 ***We laughed for a moment.***

 **Me: I would thank you everybody so much for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Woman: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: And now let's begin Chapter 5 without any further delay.**

 **Woman: Time to make my debut.**

Chapter 5: Meet Kazama's Mother.

"WHAT?!" Masahiro asked in SHELL-SHOCKED.

"SUFFERIN SUCCOTASH!" Kazama gasped in horror.

Both Masahiro and Kazama are in a world of shock because in school at their class, Rina and Hanon told the boys as to what had happened yesterday in Pearl Piari which left them HYPER SHOCKED.

"Were you girls actually having a nightmare or you saw it for real?" Kazama gasped in disbelieve.

"We actually saw it for real in Luchia's room." Rina said.

"With our very own eyes." Hanon said.

"So Luchia-chan not only nearly killed herself once but twice yesterday!" Masahiro said in shock in which the girls nodded, "First from the school roof then next in her room."

"Yep." Rina said.

"I cannot believe it! Has Luchia-chan ever acted or did these types of stuffs like that?" Kazama asked gulping.

"No. This was the first time she has ever done that." Hanon said.

"So where is Luchia-chan by the way?" Masahiro asked.

"Luchia is not in school today." Rina sadly said, "Because of what did she yesterday, Nikora told us in the morning that it will be risky for Luchia to go to school in a state she is in right now."

Masahiro and Kazama gasped a bit. Kazama scratched his head a lot and then he sees Masahiro becoming very down and worried.

"Yo bro. Something worries you?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Yeah. The nearly unthinkable scene that happened yesterday in Pearl Piari is really reminding me of another unthinkable scene that actually happened." Masahiro said worriedly.

"I know what you are thinking." Rina said sadly as she rubbed Masahiro's hair.

"Well thank goodness that you girls rescued her." Kazama said, "Otherwise it would have been like a knife piercing right straight to our hearts and there will be tears, there will be sadness and all others things that happens in a funeral."

"That's true." Hanon sadly said before realizing, "Oh and by the way..."

Hanon then opened her bag and picked the rope from her bag and put it on Masahiro's desk. Masahiro and Kazama looked at the rope for a minute before gasping in horror upon realizing it!

"Don't tell me that..." Masahiro gasped disbelieve.

"Yep. The rope Kazama used for his Plan C is the rope Luchia used to nearly kill herself in her room in which we were able to prevent her from doing so." Rina said sadly.

"Luchia confessed that while we were helping Kazama-san getting out of the trash can, she slowly left, took the rope and put it in her bag without us noticing." Hanon said sadly.

Kazama gasped for a moment before slowly fainting.

"Goodbye...World." Kazama said as he slowly fainted like a snowman melting when there is sun.

"Does Kazama-san faint all the time?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Not really. When the Shell Shock Level is too high." Masahiro said.

"I see. Guess we will have to throw water at him." Rina said in which Masahiro nodded, "By the way, your theory could be right at some point."

"Really? How so?"

"We thought that there could be something different on Kaito's forehead."

"If we find Kaito today in school, we must stop him and check his forehead. Kaito will never say such a shocking line to Luchia on purpose." Hanon said in determination.

"You are right Hanon." Rina said.

"But I have some bad news." Masahiro said.

"What bad news?"

Masahiro first told the girls to look at the students in the class in which most of them are here and then told them to look at Kaito's desk. When the girls saw that Kaito's desk is empty, they gasped in shock.

"It can't be..." Hanon said in shock.

"Yep. Kaito is not here today unfortunately." Masahiro said sadly, "I tried to look at him so that I can confront him but he is no where around in school today."

Upon hearing that, Rina slammed her fist on Masahiro's desk which caught Masahiro by surprise.

"Oh Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Rina quickly apologized to Masahiro, "It's just that damn it! I bet Kaito is having a nice time with that girl for sure."

"It's true. I haven't seen that girl anywhere as well." Hanon said.

"I just feel like I want to smack Kaito right now."

"You can smack Kaito's head outside." Masahiro said.

"Yeah but outside is endless. We might have to search him for hours."

"And now our task is becoming difficult to find Kaito and check his forehead." Hanon sighed.

Hanon, Rina and Masahiro sighed for a moment before looking at the fainted Kazama.

"Well we better wake Kazama-san up first." Hanon said, "And I'm going to get three glasses of water."

"Please do so." Masahiro said before asking, "By the way, did Seira also come?"

"Yeah. Seira went to the first years class before we came here." Rina said.

Before Hanon could leave the class, Daichi and Kengo arrived in the class. They are filled with surprise and are confused.

"Hey. What's going on around here?" Daichi asked.

"And what happen to Kazama?" Kengo asked pointing at the fainted Kazama.

"Well there is a serious, shocking and bad news." Masahiro said.

"What news?" Kengo and Daichi asked curiously.

When Masahiro told what Luchia nearly did yesterday in Pearl Piari, Kengo and Daichi are SHELL-SHOCKED.

"WHAT?!" Kengo and Daichi asked in SHELL-SHOCKED.

* * *

 _First year class:_

"OMG!" Nagisa is shocked!

"Please tell me that you were just having a nightmare and you didn't see it for real." Hotoshi pleaded in which Seira sadly shook her head.

Seira told Nagisa and Hotoshi as to what happened to Luchia yesterday, leaving Nagisa and Hotoshi in a state of shock and disbelieve.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hotoshi cried.

"I am not kidding. We saw it with our very own eyes." Seira said.

"So Luchia nearly killed herself twice." Nagisa gulped.

"Yeah. And good thing that you were able to safe Luchia from a brink of death." Hotoshi said, biting his nails, "Otherwise..."

"Pearl Piari will never be the same again." Nagisa and Hotoshi said slowly and sighed.

"We won't be the same again." Seira said sadly.

Nagisa is really in a worried state.

"Anything wrong Nagisa?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"Yeah. If that actually happened, then it's really gonna remind me and my parents about something so bad." Nagisa said as he is sweating and gulping.

"We feel for you." Seira said sadly.

Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi sighed for a moment.

"I just hope me, Hanon and Rina can find Kaito and stop him." Seira said.

"Kaito? You are looking for Kaito?" Hotoshi asked curiously in which Seira nodded.

"Well I'm afraid we got some bad news." Nagisa said, "Kaito is nowhere to be seen in this school."

"WHAT?!" Seira asked in shock.

"Yeah. We didn't see him in their class." Hotoshi said.

"So that means..."

Seira put her head down on the desk as if she has been defeated. Nagisa and Hotoshi are comforting her.

 _"I wonder how Sarah is reacting right now."_ Nagisa thought.

* * *

 _Sarah's Office Room:_

Sarah just drank a cup of tea and looked at the clock.

 _"10 minutes left for my first year class. Better get going."_ Sarah said to herself.

But before Sarah could get up and leave the room, the phone started to ring in which Sarah picked it up.

"Hello. This is Sarah speaking." Sarah said.

"It's me Nikora." Nikora said.

"Oh hi Nikora. How things go?"

"So not good. In fact, something nearly unthinkable happened yesterday."

"What happened?"

Nikora then told Sarah what happened yesterday in Pearl Piari in Luchia's room. After Nikora finished telling...

"Give me a second." Sarah said.

Sarah then opened the door first and looked left and right to make sure that no one is there though there are few students walking here and there. She then closed the door, grabbed the phone and crouched under her office desk before gasping in shock:

"WHAT?! Luchia nearly did it again?!"

"Yeah." Nikora said, "I had a feeling that you will react like that since you are Luchia's beloved people."

"Did Luchia come to school today?"

"No. She might not be able to go school in a state like this so I thought that it will be best for her to rest today."

"I see."

"Do you have class with them now?"

"No. I have first year class today."

"I see. I'm really sorry if I interrupted you."

"No Nikora. Thank you so much for rescuing Luchia-sama. Otherwise I would have..."

"I know. You would had find it really hard to swallow but don't worry Luchia is safe."

"Thank you very much Nikora. I have to go to the class now."

"Bye."

And so Nikora hanged up the phone. Before leaving the room, Sarah thought for a moment:

 _"Luchia. Why?"_

Sarah then left the room and went to the first years class. The students greeted her and then she began to teach the class.

 _42 minutes later:_

After the class ended and most of the students left, Sarah called:

"Seira! Can you come for a moment?"

"Hai!" Seira called back as she walked away with Sarah.

"You have any idea what Sarah wants to talk to Seira about?" Nagisa asked.

"I have no idea." Hotoshi said but then gulped, "Or maybe it could be..."

"I know what you are thinking."

Nagisa and Hotoshi both sweated and gulped for a moment. Pretty soon, Hanon, Rina, Masahiro and Kazama arrived.

"Hi Nagisa." Hanon said.

"Hey Hanon." Nagisa said.

"Where's Seira by the way?" Rina asked.

"Well. She left with Sarah as Sarah called her." Hotoshi said.

"Uh oh. Could it be that..." Masahiro gasped in which Nagisa and Hotoshi nodded.

"Oh Boy." Kazama gulped.

Seira then arrived. But then Kazama put his foot on a chair.

"This has turned to be serious my friends." Kazama said, "The way she is acting, including nearly killing herself twice yesterday, is really shocking but understandable."

"What do you mean?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"What I mean is that Luchia-chan seriously needs a therapy. And that's why..."

Kazama grabbed his mobile phone and spun it around for a moment.

"I'm gonna call my Mummy." Kazama smiled.

"Hey Kazama! No mobile phones allowed!" The principal called from outside the class, "I'm sparing you this time."

"Sorry!" Kazama quickly said in which the others giggled for a moment.

"Masahiro. Does he ever get caught carrying his Sylvester stuff toy?" Rina asked.

"Nope. He cleverly hides those stuffs in such a way that no one could detect it." Masahiro said in which Rina giggled, "Looks like it's his first time getting caught carrying a mobile phone."

"Well you at least got spared so you will be able to make your first and, hopefully not, last call at school." Nagisa said.

"You can say that again." Hanon smiled.

Kazama sighed as he dialed his mother's phone number and rushed outside.

"For your information, whenever he calls, he always hides somewhere in a place where no one can hear him." Masahiro said.

"Very clever of him." Seira said.

"It sure is." Rina smiled before asking, "Anyway Seira, where did you go?"

"Sarah called me. She said she wanted to talk to me."

"What did she say to you?" Hanon asked.

"She said to me...that she's coming to Pearl Piari to check on Luchia."

Everyone then smiled.

"Well someone is lending a helping hand to Luchia that's for sure." Hotoshi said.

"When she will come?" Hanon asked.

"After the school ends." Seira said.

"Wow! At least you girls can get to walk home with her." Masahiro said.

"True." Nagisa said, "Anyway where are the two guys?"

"Who? Kengo and Daichi?" Hanon asked.

"Those are the guys names in your class? If so, then yeah."

"Well after we told them what happened, they started their 'search and hunt' Kaito." Masahiro said, "They are going all around the school."

"But actually Kaito is not in the school." Rina sighed.

"True. Now it's going to be more difficult to search for him." Hanon said.

"Especially since he's with that girl!" Seira growled in which everybody nodded.

"Don't worry girls. You will find him." Hotoshi said, "It might take time but you might catch him."

"Thanks Hotoshi." The girls said.

There is a silence for a moment.

"What do we do now Rina?" Hanon asked.

"We just have to wait for Kazama." Rina said.

 _12 minutes later:_

"Masahiro. Got any idea what's taking Kazama so long?" Rina asked.

"Looks like I see him right now." Masahiro said.

Indeed. Kazama is walking slowly at stood silent for a moment before spreading his arms and said:

"Attention My Pearl Piari Friends!"

"We are listening." Hanon and Seira quickly said.

Kazama took a breathe for a moment before announcing this:

"My Mom is going to come to Pearl Piari tonight between 7:55 pm to 8:10 pm."

Upon realize it, Hanon, Seira and Rina gasped for a moment.

"Your mother is coming to Pearl Piari..." Rina started.

"...tonight?" Hanon finished and gasped.

"Yep." Kazama smiled, "I have provided her every information as much as possible including the address of Pearl Piari. So when that time comes, stay in your gears."

Seira jumped happily and is filled with excitement and said:

"OMG! We are going to meet Kazama's mother!"

"Whoa! Calm down Seira." Hotoshi and Nagisa said.

"Seems to me like you girls are excited." Masahiro said.

"Of course Hamasaki-san! We are going to see her for the first time." Hanon said happily.

"But you know that this is a serious visit."

"I know." Rina sighed, "I wish it could have been an exciting first visit like your mother, Naoki, and Nagisa's mother, Yukito, when we first met them."

* * *

 _Night_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"NOOOOO!" Gaito and Yuri screamed in horror.

Gaito and Yuri are jumping up and down, running left and right all around because their panic level is all time high when they heard that Kazama's mother will be coming anytime soon. The others tried to calm them down.

"Good thing that Sarah took Luchia to Luchia's room to comfort her while we tried to stop this chaos." Nikora said.

"Yeah. Hope we can stop their panicking before Kazama's mother appears." Taki said.

"Gaito and Yuri? What's the matter with Kazama's mother coming?" Sara asked, "We are seeing her for the first time."

"What's the matter?!" Gaito gasped in shock, "Kazama's mother could be the mermaid from the Arctic Ocean or maybe even the former mermaid princess!"

"If she sees us, she is so going to kill us because we have captured Noel, the princess of the Arctic Ocean." Yuri gulped.

"I still honestly don't believe in the facts." Maki said, "I think the Yoshiro family must have read some books about the seven oceans and princesses and they might have taken a liking to the Arctic Ocean and Princess so Kazama might have been talking about it."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"You keep your thoughts!" Gaito exclaimed, "We have our own thoughts!"

"What's going to happen to us?! What are we going to do?" Yuri cried and cried.

"There There Yuri-san." Hippo comforted her.

"Moe. This is going to be extremely tough calming them down." Seira sighed.

Suddenly they heard a woman's voice:

"Hmm. If I am right, then this should be the address of Pearl Piari. Hope I am not wrong."

As soon as they heard the voice, everyone jumped up.

"She is here!" Hanon said happily.

"Gaito, Yuri. Where are you going?" Rina asked.

"We are going to the bathroom. To hide from her." Gaito said in panic.

"If she leaves then call us." Yuri said.

So both Yuri and Gaito ran to the bathroom and locked themselves up.

"I have no idea how long are they going to stuff themselves up in the bathroom." Taki sighed.

"Beats me." Maki said.

Soon the door bell rang as Nikora ran to open the door. When Nikora opened the door, everyone is in awe.

The woman is really beautiful. She has a mixture of light and dark indigo long hair and beautiful indigo eyes. She is wearing glasses. She is wearing jeans and a nice looking shirt. She smiled at them beautifully.

 _"Wow. She is so beautiful like Naoki."_ Rina thought in awe.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you." The woman smiled as she bowed, "I'm Doctor Yoshiro, a Psychologist, Psychiatrist and Psychotherapist."

"Are you Kazama's mother by any chance?" Nikora asked curiously.

"Oh wow. I bet you got it from my last name, did you?"

Everyone nodded and laughed for a moment. Then getting excited, they all approached her.

"It's so great to meet you, Yoshiro-san." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"It's my first time seeing you all as well." Doctor Yoshiro smiled, "Before leaving, my son told me that I'm gonna meet a lot of exciting people here."

"Wow. That's really nice of him." Sara smiled.

"Can we know your full name please?" Seira pleaded.

"Okay Okay. Since all of you know my son, I'll tell you my name. I'm Kazuki Yoshiro." Kazuki introduced herself and smiled.

"Kazuki? That's a nice name." Nikora smiled.

"I bet you know his best friend for life do you?" Rina asked.

"Of course I do." Kazuki said before asking, "But why?"

"I'm his best friend for life's girlfriend."

Everyone suddenly got surprised at what Rina just said.

"And I'm his best friend for life's girlfriend as well." Hanon said happily.

"What? My son's best friend for life has got two girlfriends?" Kazuki asked in surprise in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"What Hanon meant is that she is the girlfriend of Kazama's another best friend for life." Taki said.

"Oh." Kazuki said and laughed herself a little for a moment.

"Kazuki. Let's sit down for a moment before we get into the serious note." Nikora said.

"Sure."

"Do you want to eat something?" Maki offered.

"It's alright. I ate before I left."

Kazuki and the others sat on the chairs.

"Rina. I thought you used to blush a lot and deny that you are having a relationship with Hamasaki-san." Hanon said slowly.

"That was before but not anymore." Rina smiled.

"Wow Rina. You sure have really changed ever since you met Hamasaki-san's mother, Naoki Hamasaki, who is the former mermaid princess of your kingdom."

"Thanks Hanon."

Hanon and Rina then joined the others.

"Wait. You are Psychotherapist as well?" Hippo asked.

"Yes." Kazuki smiled before asking, "But why you ask?"

"Well when we asked Kazama what you do, he said you are a Psychologist and Psychiatrist." Taki said.

"Aww. He sometimes mumbles up a little and he somehow ends up remembering two out of three of my professionals."

"Ohh." Everyone said it.

"Anywhere. How are you hanging out with my son?"

"Oh he is so fun to hang out with." Hanon said happily, "He never ceases to amaze us."

"Yep. Like jumping over the teacher's table, making a trivial by saying 80% of the childhood couples does French Kiss, fooling two of our friends by saying that he is the so called twin brother name Sylvester Yoshiro and a lots of other things." Rina said.

"Wow. How funny." Kazaki chuckled, "I'm glad that you are having a wonderful time with my son."

"We really are." Sara smiled.

Everyone smiled at Kazuki for a moment.

"Okay. Now on to the serious note." Maki said.

Everyone then became silent. Kazuki took a breathe for a moment before saying:

"My son told me that a friend of yours name Luchia Nanami nearly did the unthinkable twice yesterday because of what happened between her and that boy name Kaito at the beach the day before yesterday."

"Yeah. Once at school yesterday in which Luchia jumped from the roof but your son and his best friend for life..." Hanon is explaining but is interrupted by Kazuki.

"It would be better if you can say his best friend for life's name. You do know him, right?"

"Yeah. Okay then, so your son and Masahiro Hamasaki saved Luchia by grabbing her arms and pulling her up and the second time is that she tried to hang herself in her room in which we were able to stop her from doing so." Rina explained

"Oh My God."

"And not only that, she's been crying ever since she got ditched by Kaito badly at the beach." Nikora sadly said.

"And also Kaito said that line which shell shocked us and depressed Luchia and Luchia said a line twice which totally shell shocked us." Taki said.

"What are the two lines?" Kazuki asked.

"Kaito said that he loves that girl more than Luchia-san." Hippo said which shocked Kazuki.

"Luchia said that she has nothing valuable left in this world." Maki said which shocked Kazuki even more.

"We said to her that we will always be by her side and think of the consequences for all of us if she was gone." Hanon said with a tear coming out from her eye.

Kazuki thought for a moment before saying:

"This seems to me a quite serious situation. Where is she by the way?"

"She is in at her room with a friend comforting her." Seira said.

"I see. Then let me see her."

Everyone nodded as they went to Luchia's room. Nikora then knocked the door, which has been fixed in the morning while Hanon, Rina and Seira were at school.

"It's open." Sarah's voice called.

Nikora then opened the door as they approached the room. They saw that in the bed, Luchia is crying on Sarah's knees with Sarah patting her head. A bundle of photos can be seen on the bed as well.

 _"She must have seen the photos again."_ Maki thought and sighed.

"Uh who are you?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I'm Kazuki Yoshiro, Kazama's mother." Kazuki smiled before looking at her at said, "I think my son told me a lot about you."

"I see. I'm Sarah by the way. An English teacher of the class in which your son is there as well as the first years class."

"Wow. It's really great to meet you. By the way, the girl who is crying right now on your knee is your friend as well right?"

"Yes. Seems like you have come to talk to her and help her since the others told me that Kazama called you at school and you said that you will be arriving."

"Yep."

"Luchia. Someone is there to help you. Lift your head up for a moment."

Luchia then lifted her head up slowly. Her eyes are totally red and some tears could be seen as well as their marks.

"Oh God. You really have been crying a lot." Kazuki sadly said as she requested a tissue in which Nikora brought and wiped Luchia's face with it.

"Who...Who are...you?" Luchia asked in tears.

"A mother of one of your friend, Kazama Yoshiro. I'm Kazuki Yoshiro. My son and others told me about your problems and I'm here to help."

"Help me Kazuki!"

Luchia started crying on Sarah's knees again. Everyone looked sadly at Luchia.

"She's been crying all day ever since Kaito badly ditched her at the beach." Sarah said sadly.

"I know." Kazuki sadly said, "Luchia. It's alright. I'm here to help you. I'll just ask you some questions and you will just answer. Okay?"

Upon hearing that, Luchia stopped crying and looked at Kazuki.

"I...guess so." Luchia said.

"I think we should leave you alone with Luchia so that you can talk to her in peace." Nikora said.

"I think I need the people who clearly knows about the relationship between Luchia and Kaito before the beach disaster happened." Kazuki said.

"I think that will be me and Rina since we are always with them." Hanon said.

"Don't worry. We will help." Rina said.

The others nodded as they all left and closed the door so that the girls and Kazuki can talk in peace.

"Say. Is she a Psychologist and Psychiatrist that you guys were telling me about?" Sarah asked.

"Yep it's her indeed." Taki said, "She's also a Psychotherapist."

"I just hope everything goes well for Luchia." Seira said.

"By the way, anyone has any idea what Gaito and Yuri are doing in the bathroom?" Maki asked.

"Nah." The others looked their heads and sighed.

 _Luchia's room:_

"Okay Luchia. The three of us are here for you." Kazuki said, "My son already told me what happened but I would like to hear it from your own view."

Luchia took a breathe for a moment before explaining it with tears in her eyes:

"After school, me and Kaito planned for a date and Kaito went to the beach to wait for me there. At evening, I went to meet Kaito and brought a bento with me but then I saw Kaito...Kaito..."

Luchia's tears began to fall again.

"He was kissing with another girl and HE SAID HE LOVES HER MORE THAN ME!"

Luchia then again began to cry again. Kazuki comforted her.

"Kaito again said that line in school which shocked us all and your son nearly started a brawl with Kaito twice." Hanon said sadly.

"I see." Kazuki said sadly.

They remain silent for a moment.

"Luchia. How about you tell me how you have fallen in love with him?" Kazuki asked, "Were you with him for a long time?"

Luchia looked at Kazuki for a moment, figuring out whether to tell her about the whole history with Kaito. It seems to Luchia that she could be anyone of them that Luchia and others thought or it could be none at all. Luchia then had a idea. She took a breathe for a moment before explaining:

"When I was 7 years old, I was watching the amazing fireworks and a big ship sailing at the beach. Suddenly there were some big waves which hit the ship and one person fell down which really horrified me. Wanting to rescue him, I dived into the water. It was a bit difficult but I somehow managed to rescue that person and dragged him to the beach. That person is the boy which is him."

Kazuki smiled at Luchia.

"Wow Luchia. You sure are really a brave girl who can swim very well." Kazuki smiled.

"Thank you." Luchia smiled, "So 7 years later, I met him again at the beach while he was surfing."

"What happened then? Did he recognize you instantly?"

"Not really. Me and Kaito had some ups and downs but after a few months, he was finally able to recognize me as the girl who rescued him."

"I see. Well at least he recognized you."

"But then..."

Luchia looked down in sadness.

"But then another bad thing happened." Luchia said sadly.

"What happened?" Kazuki asked in concern.

"Well...I..." Luchia is so teared up that she couldn't say anything.

"What happened was that Kaito went to Hawaii and came back a some days later. When Luchia was overjoyed to see him, however, Kaito totally forgot about Luchia and us, much to our shock." Rina said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear about it." Kazuki sadly said.

"Despite of that happening, I, with a backing of Hanon and Rina, tried my very best to make him remember me in which he finally was able to after sometime." Luchia said.

"Good thing." Kazuki asked but then suddenly became concerned, "Luchia. What's wrong?"

Luchia then slowly began to cry.

"Until the day before yesterday and after me and Kaito were together for real, we had so much fun. We discovered so many interesting things, we made so many new and great friends, including your son, and so many other good things." Luchia cried a little.

"Luchia." Kazuki, Hanon and Rina said sadly.

"And now here I am..."

Luchia couldn't say anything anymore. While Hanon and Rina looked sadly at Luchia, Kazuki suddenly saw the photos on the bed which caught her attention.

"Ano. Can I see these photos if you don't mind?" Kazuki asked curiously.

Luchia nodded sadly as Kazuki looked at the photos one by one. Photos of Kaito and Luchia along with others. As she is looking at them, a single tear came out from her eye as it reminded her of something.

 _"Oh God. It somehow must have reminded me of..."_ Kazuki thought only to get interrupted by Luchia.

"Why Kaito Why?" Luchia started to cry.

"Luchia?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"WHY KAITO WHY?!"

Luchia soon fully started crying again. Hanon and Rina hugged their best friend for comfort. Kazuki first looked at Luchia before looking at the photos.

 _"Looks like Kaito and Luchia are meant to be together."_ Kazuki thought.

"Hanon and Rina, take care of her while I go and talk with the others." Kazuki said.

"Okay." Hanon said.

"You are leaving?" Rina asked curiously.

"I'm not leaving without talking to the others but I don't want to disturb your comforting with Luchia since she is already suffering a lot. I'll just say my goodbye to you and I hope that we will meet again." Kazuki said, "And I also hope that the next time we meet, Luchia appears as a happy girl."

"I see. Farewell then." Hanon and Rina said as they continue to comfort Luchia.

 _Outside Luchia's room:_

Once Kazuki got out of the room, the others approached her.

"So how did it go?" Taki asked curiously.

"I feel extremely bad for Luchia. I talked with her about how her relationship with Kaito started and the struggles Luchia had to make to make Kaito remember her and I even saw the photos." Kazuki sadly said, "And I realize how Kaito meant so much to Luchia."

"Well we're glad that she was able to share her sorrow with you." Sara said.

"Well at least the photos came in handy." Maki said.

"Getting ditched badly by Kaito at the beach, despite Luchia loving him so much, must have taken an emotion and mental toll on Luchia." Kazuki said, "She is really suffering from deep depression and, given what happened, is even having suicidal thoughts."

Everyone is SHELL-SHOCKED.

"Oh God!" Sarah cried out in which Nikora comforted her.

"Luchia-san doesn't deserve this." Hippo cried.

"Do you have any solutions to it?" Seira asked in tears.

"Yes I do but at first I thought I might say to you guys that she might need a few months before she can move on with her life but I'm so sure that you guys won't like it." Kazuki said.

"True. Kaito is really meant for her." Sarah said.

"Exactly. My first recommend to this problem is that you must always stay with Luchia by her side given her current situation. Whether it is you guys or her friends who are comforting her."

"Of course. We are and we will stay by her side until this problem ends." Maki said with determination.

"I guess that means that someone will have to sleep with Luchia at night from now on till the problem is solved." Nikora said in which everyone nodded.

"Before I say my second recommend, I must ask you a question." Kazuki said before asking, "Did she go to school today?"

"No. Because of what happened yesterday, I thought that in a state like this, she might not be able to concentrate in class."

"I see. My second recommend is that you shouldn't sent Luchia to school tomorrow. First let her friends check out to see if Kaito is in the class tomorrow. If he isn't then you can send her the day after tomorrow."

Everyone got a bit startled by what Kazuki just said.

"Um Kazuki-san. What do you mean by all these?" Hippo asked curiously.

"What I mean is that until Kaito regains his senses as to who he truly loves, Luchia MUST NOT see Kaito, whether he is alone or with that girl." Kazuki said sternly, "She also shouldn't make an eye contact with him. And I mean it!"

"Oh!" Everyone soon then realized.

"If you don't mind, what will be the consequences if the reverse happens?" Taki asked.

"If the reverse happens, then she might start to get painful flashbacks of getting ditched at the beach and who knows, she might do the unthinkable again without you guys noticing." Kazuki warned.

"OMG!" Everyone cried out in horror.

"So to make things straight, Luchia should avoid Kaito from tomorrow until the problem is solved." Sarah said.

"But what happens if Kaito comes the day after tomorrow?" Sara asked gulping.

"Then tell her friends to make sure Luchia avoids Kaito at all cost." Kazuki said, "Whether it's having to bunk class, which I know you might not like it, or making sure that she sits in such a position that Luchia doesn't get to see Kaito."

"Understood. I will tell Hanon and Rina about this." Seira said, "And by the way, I also go to that school and I'm one of Luchia's friends as well."

"Oh sorry."

Everyone became silent for a moment.

"Something really baffles me about Kaito." Kazuki said, "Why in the world would he suddenly say that to Luchia despite waiting for her at the beach for the date? It's like a slap to the face."

"True. The boys had two answers to this." Sarah said, "Your son said that some objects might had dropped on Kaito's head while Masahiro, his best friend for life, said that there could be some physical difference on Kaito."

"We thought that Masahiro's answer could be right at some point because the girls hadn't seen his forehead." Maki said.

"My son's answer could also be right at some point." Kazuki said, "Who knows? It could be on that something must have dropped on Kaito while he is making his way to the beach."

Everyone then suddenly thought about that for a moment.

"Oh! We didn't think of that." Hippo said.

"So then let's do this." Seira said, "If somehow we can find Kaito, then we will stop him and check his forehead and maybe even have to battle with that girl if she is with him. If nothing is there on his forehead, then we may have to drop some objects in his head from above."

"Sounds like a good plan." Kazuki said.

"Your son made three plans to hit Kaito's head back but they backfired." Sara said sadly.

"I think my son already told me that."

Everyone laughed a little bit. Kazuki looked at the clock.

"I think I have to go now. My family might be a bit worried about me." Kazuki said.

"Wait! Before you go, take this." Nikora said.

Nikora then ran to her room and came back with some money on her hand. Kazuki is a bit shocked!

"But I didn't charge you!" Kazuki said in shock.

"I know but this is our first time meeting you and it could be that you had to sacrifice your working day just to see our friend and not only that, you gave us some suggestions so I didn't want you to leave empty handed." Nikora said.

"Part of what you are saying isn't entirely true. Well...if you insist then I've no choice. Thank you by the way."

Kazuki took the money and put it in her jeans pocket.

"Kazuki-san. Thank you so much for your help." Hippo said.

"It's alright. You all are my son's friend and I was myself excited about meeting you guys." Kazuki smiled.

"Well it was so great to meet you." Sarah said.

"It was great to meet you too. I better leave now."

"Goodbye." The others said.

Before Kazuki could leave, she turned towards them.

"Remember. Luchia must never see Kaito again till the problem is solved." Kazuki warned.

"Understood." The others quickly nodded their heads.

But little did they know what would happen next.

While Kazuki was talking with the others, Gaito and Yuri slowly opened the door to see that no one is there. Or so they thought off.

"Looks like she is gone." Gaito whispered.

"It may be." Yuri said, "Let's go and join the others."

And so Gaito and Yuri left the bathroom but then...

But then Kazuki saw Gaito and Yuri in the middle and Gaito and Yuri saw her. Everyone gasped and is shocked!

That's right. When Gaito and Yuri saw Kazuki, their hearts are beating fast. By looking at Kazuki's appearance, Gaito and Yuri are preparing for the worst. The others also realize that they will be in deep trouble.

 _"Oh Crap. We have been seen."_ Gaito thought and gulped.

 _"We are soooo dead."_ Yuri thought and gulped.

But to their shock and surprise, Kazuki said:

"Wow! New friends. I haven't seen you. Where were you?"

"Well you see. We...We had to go to the bathroom." Gaito said in a stuttered way.

"Our stomachs...were in pain." Yuri said meekly.

"A man and a little girl in a same bathroom?" Kazuki asked in surprise, "Is it true or you were just...you know what. Touching each other nicefully?"

"WHAT?!" Gaito and Yuri asked in shock in which everyone tried their best not to laugh too loud.

"I'm just kidding. It's nice meeting you two. I have got to go now. See ya."

"Yeah. See ya."

And so Kazuki stepped outside the Pearl Piari. She then turned around for a moment.

"One more thing." Kazuki said.

"Yes?" Nikora asked.

"I hope that the next time we meet, Luchia appears as a happy girl."

"Don't worry Kazuki-san. She will." Hippo said.

And so Kazuki left. Once she disappeared into the distance, the others joined Gaito and Yuri.

"I thought you said that once she leaves, we will call you didn't you?" Nikora asked sternly in which Gaito and Yuri are twitching their fingers while the others laughed a little bit.

"Well...we thought she left since no one was here." Gaito said meekly.

"But what really surprised us is that Kazuki wasn't angry at you and Yuri." Taki said surprisingly.

"Ha! So it means that Kazama's mother isn't the one that we thought of." Maki said.

"You never know." Sara said.

"Well at least it was good to meet Kazama-san's mother." Seira smiled.

"It sure is." Nikora said, "Well then. Shall we go and tell the three girls what she said to us?"

The others nodded as they all went to Luchia's room.

"Hippo-sama. What is Kazama-san's mother's name?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Kazuki Yoshiro." Hippo said.

 **Me: Yep. So it ends Chapter 5.**

 **Kazuki Yoshiro *smiling*: What a nice debut.**

 ***Trumpets and Drum sounds are being heard.***

 **Voice *happily*: It's time to celebrate my Mummy's awesome debut!**

 **Voice 2: Come down Kazama. Luchia's problem isn't finished yet.**

 **Voice: Oh right. Sorry everybody.**

 ***Trumpets and Drum sounds stops.***

 **Me *sighing*: Anyway. Chapter 6 will be coming soon so see you guys there.**

 **Kazuki: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories.**


	7. Chapter 6: Plan Hatched

**Me: Get ready for Chapter 6 fellows.**

 ***Hanon and Rina appeared. Hanon is very determined.***

 **Hanon: If we can't solve this the easy way, then we have to do it another way.**

 **Rina: Hard way or Another way?**

 **Hanon: Another way and I mean another way.**

 **Rina: So how are we going to solve this problem in another way?**

 **Hanon *smiling*: You will see.**

 ***I sighed for a moment.***

 **Me: Anyway, I would thank you everybody for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Rina: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: And now Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, it's time for Chapter 6.**

 **Hanon: And now it's time to do it in another way.**

 ***Me and Rina sweatdropped.***

Chapter 6: Hanon hatches a plan.

At school in the class, Masahiro is standing feeling bored while Kazama is playing with his Sylvester stuff toy on his desk, playfully dancing him all around the desk and making him look like he is thinking.

"Mind you tell me what are you doing?" Masahiro asked in confusion.

"He is thinking." Kazama said slowly, "That's right my buddy bro. Sylvester is thinking. He wants to help us bring Kaito back from his senses."

"No offense but his plans always fails you know?"

"It may be true but with me, we shall succeed!"

Masahiro chuckled for a moment and patted on Kazama's shoulder. Suddenly some footsteps can be heard and both Masahiro and Kazama could see the shadows and from the shadows...

"Zoinks! It's the principal!" Kazama gasped in panic as he quickly put his Sylvester Stuff Toy on his bag and quickly breathed.

However, it was Hanon and Rina who appeared instead.

"Hello boys." Hanon smiled.

"Hi Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Yo Rina." Masahiro said.

"Oh! It's only Hanon-chan and Rina. Thank Goodness!" Kazama sighed in relief.

"What happened Kazama-san?" Hanon asked curiously.

"What happened was that he was playing with his Sylvester stuff toy when we suddenly heard the footsteps and saw the shadows in which we thought it was the principal." Masahiro explained, "He then panicked."

The girls laughed for a little bit while Kazama sighed.

"So. Anything new?" Kazama asked.

"Well your mother came to Pearl Piari yesterday of course." Hanon said.

"Your mom is equally beautiful just like Masahiro's mother, Naoki." Rina smiled.

"Aww Thank You." Masahiro and Kazama smiled as they are touched.

But then Kazama suddenly became upset for a moment.

"You lied!" Kazama cried.

"What?" Hanon and Rina suddenly became surprised.

"You lied about how Kaito fell in love with Luchia-chan. It was not love at first sight! It was childhood love!"

"But we didn't say anything. It was Kaito who said it." Hanon said.

Kazama thought for a moment before realizing that it was Kaito and not the girls who said it.

"Sorry." Kazama quickly apologized.

"Is Kaito still around here somewhere?" Rina asked.

"Nope." Masahiro said, "Looks like he is out with that girl again."

"Gah. Once we find him, whether it's school or outside, we will forcefully check his forehead."

"Or maybe smash some objects on his head." Kazama said happily.

"We will do that later." Masahiro said.

While they are chatting about it, Hanon looked at Kazama closely and suddenly a bright idea appeared on her head.

"Hamasaki-san. Can you come with us for a moment?" Hanon asked.

"Eh?" Masahiro got confused for a moment.

But Hanon and Rina dragged Masahiro and off they went outside the class, leaving Kazama a bit surprised and confused.

* * *

"Would you mind tell me why did you girls drag me here?" Masahiro asked in confusion.

"Well you see in the morning, Hanon told me and Seira that she is thinking of a plan to cheer Luchia up and make her feel better." Rina said.

"That's right and I think I have one already. Yesterday I slept with Luchia in her room and she is still depressed and not in the good mood this morning." Hanon said, "And I realize that we have to cheer Luchia up cause she can't be like this forever just because of what happened at the beach."

"You are right Hanon-chan." Masahiro said before asking, "So what's your plan?"

Hanon then said this happily:

"Lets set up a date between Kazama-san and Luchia!"

The green haired couple has a mixed reaction to it. While Rina liked the plan since she knows that he is the only one who can cheer Luchia up, Masahiro appears to be in shock.

"Kazama...going out with Luchia-chan?!" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Yes." Hanon said, "Why Hamasaki-san? Do you have any objections to it?"

"I think I have two objections."

"Let's hear it then." Rina said.

Masahiro then took a deep breathe for a moment.

"Okay. My first objection to the plan is that Kazama is not like other people who would go and interfere in someone's relationship." Masahiro said.

"But Luchia is now not in a relationship." Hanon said, "Kaito ditched her for whatever reason and now Luchia is lonely and single."

"You are right about that Hanon-chan."

"And I can tell that your best friend for life, Kazama-san, is now the only person who can cheer Luchia up."

"I don't know if it will work Hanon-chan. This is leading me to the second objection."

"And what is your second objection?" Rina asked curiously.

"I'm sure you remember what Kazama's mother must had said to the others before they told you. Kazama also told me as well that until the problem is solved, Luchia-chan must not see Kaito. Not even a eye contact with him. So if Kazama goes on a date with Luchia-chan and maybe on the same day Kaito and that girl also goes out a date as well, what if the four of them suddenly see each other?"

Hanon gasped in shock as she starts to think about it. She realized that Hamasaki-san's second objection could possibly happen and she also realized that the others might had forgotten to ask Kazuki about it.

 _"Oh Man! Nikora and others told us the consequences of Luchia seeing Kaito but not as to what could happen if someone is with Luchia."_ Hanon thought and gulped.

"Well...you might be right about that but I'm sure Kazama-san can help Luchia avoid seeing Kaito." Hanon said.

"I think Kazama can be capable of doing that." Masahiro smiled, "I think I might agree to your plan Hanon-chan but I'm not the real judge to decide whether to accept your plan or not. The real judge will be your Pearl Piari friends and Luchia-chan herself. Oh! And as well as Kazama's."

"You are right Masahiro. The plan's fate will decided in Pearl Piari and Kazama." Rina said, "What do you think Hanon?"

"I just hope they accept my plan." Hanon said, "Oh and Hamasaki-san. I will tell you more in details if the plan is accepted."

"I see. So you are going to tell it to Seira?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep." Rina said, "And I'm sure she will like it."

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Seira and Rina, asked in shock when Hanon told them about her plan.

"Are you crazy Hanon-san?!" Hippo shrieked in shock as he jumped up and down, "Don't you remember what Kazuki-san said to us before we told you?"

"Yeah. Luchia must never see Kaito until the problem is solved." Yuri said.

"But she has Kazama-san with her." Seira said.

"Hanon, Rina and Seira. First of all, from what we know, Kazama is not a type of boy who would interfere in someone's relationship." Nikora said, "Second is that since Kaito didn't go to school today, that means he must be hanging around outside with that girl all day long so there might be a chance of Luchia seeing Kaito anytime and anywhere."

"But Luchia is now single, lonely and depressed. She cannot be always like this and someone needs to cheer her up and from what we know and saw about him, Kazama-san is a perfect guy to cheer her up." Hanon said.

"Why not you hook up with Saito then?" Gaito asked in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"Saito is a father of Suzuka with Azumi as her step wife." Taki said sternly.

"Oh Sorry!"

"Anyway, and besides if Luchia does see Kaito by mistake, Kazama will be there and he and Luchia will retreat in an instant." Rina said.

The others began to think about it.

"Well if that's what you think, then this plan might work." Sara said.

"I don't know how setting up a date between Kazama-san and Luchia-san has to do with the problem that Luchia-san is facing now." Hippo said, "But I do agree that it will cheer Luchia-san up."

"I have to agree. Kazama-san is really a fun boy and I hope Luchia can have lots of fun with him." Yuri said.

"So I guess we can agree with your plan." Nikora smiled.

"Thank you everyone." Hanon said happily.

"So are you going to tell Luchia about it?" Maki asked.

"We will but we had to get your approval first." Rina said.

"Well you already got our approval." Taki smiled, "But you know you have to get Kazama approval as well."

"Wow. So many approvals you have to get before moving on with your plan right?" Gaito asked in which everyone nodded.

"So where is Luchia by the way?" Seira asked.

"At her room." Maki said.

And so Hanon, Rina and Seira went to Luchia's room and knocked it. Surprisingly, the door is unlocked. When they enter the room, they saw Luchia sitting on her bed feeling depressed and down.

"Luchia!" Seira called.

"Eh?" Luchia suddenly became surprised and looked at them.

"Luchia. We need to talk to you. Something that can cheer you up." Rina said.

"What can cheer me up? Nothing can cheer me up."

"Oh yes. It will." Hanon said, "Now rather being depressed, would you listen to us?"

Luchia listened to them curiously as Hanon told her the plan. After telling her the plan, Luchia is a bit surprised.

"Me on a date with Kazama-san?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"Yep." Hanon said smiling, "So what do you think?"

"Well I'm not sure..."

"Listen Luchia. I know you are still upset about what Kaito did to you and you have painful memories about it, but you can't stay like that forever." Seira said, "That's not the Luchia we know."

"True and besides, I'm sure that you will have a lot of fun with Kazama. I'm also sure that he will be a real fun to hang out with." Rina smiled.

"You maybe right about that Rina but who knows?" Luchia sighed, "I might carry a depressed face during our date and that will be no fun at all."

"Luchia. Let me ask you this." Hanon said before asking, "When Kaito forgot about us, after that day, were you depressed everyday? Did your depression take over you when Karen, Noel and Coco arrived to have some fun with us? Except on some days, did you carry your depress face in such a way that we might had not notice?"

Luchia suddenly realizes what Hanon is saying. She remembers that despite the day that Kaito totally forgot about her, Hanon and Rina, she was still cheerful and had amazing fun with her friends except for a few days. She also remembers that she never gave up on making Kaito remember her. She then realized that she has greatly worried many of her friends by becoming a depressed girl ever since Kaito ditched her on the beach. She knows that they are trying to cheer her up by asking to go on a date with Kazama so that she can try to remain her lost self-morale. She then said to Hanon, Rina and Seira:

"Let me think for a moment."

Luchia thought for a moment. After realizing that it will be very useless to be depressed all day long and that she has her best friends' backing, she decided. She then looked at Hanon, Rina and Seira and smiled at them saying:

"I will do it."

Hanon and Seira erupted in cheers and hugged Luchia while Rina smiled at them.

"That's the spirit Luchia." Rina smiled, "Just remember that we are all with you."

"I'm so proud of you Luchia." Hanon smiled and cried.

"But are you going to tell Kazama-san?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Of course we will tell." Seira said happily.

"So what do you think Luchia?" Rina asked.

"Well..." Luchia said before smiling, "I hope I can have some good time with Kazama-san."

* * *

 _The next day_

 _School:_

"NA...NA...NANI?!" Kazama asked in shock.

He is in shock because Hanon, Rina and Seira told him about Hanon's plan. Kazama couldn't believe it!

"Me...going out on a date with Luchia-chan?" Kazama asked and he mumbled up a little bit cause he is in shock.

"Yes." Hanon said before asking, "Why? Do you find anything wrong with Luchia?"

"No. Nothing wrong! It's just that isn't she already in a relationship with Kaito? I'm not interested in interfering in their relationship."

"You mean she WAS?" Masahiro asked, "Kaito ditched her and she is now single."

"True but if Kaito sees me and Luchia-chan dating and he gets his senses back, he is so gonna kill me! And if he sees us but he doesn't get his senses back, Luchia-chan will get painful flashbacks just like what my mom said."

"Then in that situation, you and Luchia can retreat in an instant." Rina said.

"Oh."

There is some silence for a moment.

"Listen Kazama-san, we know a bit about you and from that information, you are the only one who can cheer Luchia up. You are really a fun guy and I'm sure you will have a great time with her. So please..." Hanon pleaded, "For Luchia's sake."

Kazama thought for a moment and said:

"Give me a moment."

Kazama then got up from his desk and went outside the class.

"You have any idea where he is going?" Hanon asked.

"No idea." Rina sighed.

Soon Nagisa, Seira and Hotoshi arrived.

"Ah!" Hanon said happily, "Our three first year students have arrived."

"So Hanon. I heard that you made a romantic plan?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"It sure is Nagisa. Come everybody, let's huddle together so that I can tell you my plans and also some in a bit of details."

And so Hanon, Rina, Seira, Nagisa, Masahiro and Hotoshi all huddled together like a team huddle before the start of the game. After a few minutes, everyone cheered and the students got a bit surprised.

"Wow. That's a nice plan that you made." Hotoshi said.

"Yep and that's why we sometimes call Hanon a 'romance guru'." Seira smiled and teased.

"He He." Hanon chuckled for a moment.

"Now we have to wait for Kazama's decision." Rina said as they patiently waited.

 _10 minutes later:_

"Let me check what he's up to." Masahiro said, "He shouldn't be taking that long."

The others nodded as Masahiro got up and left the class but he didn't take him a few steps before he bumped into Kazama. Hanon and others could hear the voices from inside the class.

"Whoops! My bad." Kazama's voice can be heard.

"That's alright." Masahiro's voice can be heard as well, "So what do you think?"

Hanon and the other are a bit nervous to hear what Kazama will say. Kazama said...

"Wish me luck pal."

They all soon erupted in cheers and hugs.

"Alright. He has agreed to it." Nagisa said.

"After getting so many approvals, it's finally time." Hanon said happily.

Kazama and Masahiro soon arrived. Everyone approached Kazama with excitement on their faces.

"We are so happy that you agreed to it." Seira said happily.

"Yeah thanks." Kazama smiled, "So where's Luchia-chan by the way?"

"She is in Pearl Piari though." Rina said, "But I'm sure she will really be happy."

"Alright. Tell Luchia-chan that I'll be in the street, where me and Masahiro saw Luchia approaching us in tears, between afternoon and evening today."

"Hai!" The girls said happily as they all rushed outside.

"Whoa! There's a lot of excitement already." Hotoshi said.

"It sure is." Nagisa smiled.

"Yep." Masahiro said.

 **Me: And so this ends Chapter 6.**

 **Rina *sweatdrop*: That's your plan Hanon?**

 **Hanon *happily*: Of course and you agreed to it. This is the another way or the middle way. Not easy, not hard either.**

 **Rina *more sweatdrops*: It's true I agreed but...**

 ***I laughed for a moment. Suddenly, we heard the two voices.***

 **Voice: Hey Kazama. What are you doing?**

 **Voice 2: What am I doing? Trying to comb by beautiful indigo hair.**

 **Rina: Well I guess we have to proceed with Hanon's plan looks like.**

 **Me: Yeah. Chapter 7 is coming soon so stay tune.**

 **Hanon *smiling*: And until then, review and like this and his other stories. Goodbye for now.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dates

**Me: Alright everyone. Get ready for Chapter 7.**

 **Kazama: That's right. It's time...**

 ***Kazama is looking at the mirror and is combing his beautiful indigo hair.***

 **Masahiro: Zahir890 would just like to thank every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Kazama: And remember fellas. He does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: I have nothing more to say. So enjoy Chapter 7 everybody.**

 **Kazama *singing*:** _ **Everybody. Enjoy this chapter.**_

 ***Me and Masahiro laughed for a moment.***

Chapter 7: The Dates.

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

At the street, Kazama is patiently waiting, walking back and forth. He is wearing a plain indigo shirt and cool jeans and in one of the jeans' pocket, his Sylvester stuff toy is there. He looked at a shop's window for a moment.

 _"Ah. Everything check."_ Kazama said to himself happily, _"I got really surprised that my mom agreed to it."_

Kazama then thought for a moment as to what happened today at the outside part of the school.

 _Flashback:_

At the outside part of the school, Kazama is having a chat on the mobile phone with his mother.

"Mom. Are you sure?" Kazama asked in surprise.

"Of course. I think this will certainly cheer Luchia up and I think your friend has reasons as to why they want you to go out with her." Kazuki smiled, "Kazama. I wish you every luck."

"Gee. Thanks Mom."

 _Present:_

As Kazama is waiting, someone is looking at him from a good distance. They are hiding at the lamp post with their faces looking at Kazama. Guess who are looking at Kazama?

None other than Hanon, Rina, Nagisa and Masahiro. At the bottom is Nagisa. Above him is Hanon. Above her is Rina and above Rina is Masahiro.

"Well it looks like Kazama-san is here." Hanon said, "Luchia should be coming in any minute now."

"Indeed." Nagisa said, "By the way, where's Seira?"

"Well poor Seira isn't allowed to come with us because Nikora said that she is too young to see dates like this."

Upon hearing that, both Nagisa and Masahiro sweatdropped while Rina giggled.

"Where's Hotoshi?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Hotoshi told me that he suddenly remembered that he has to go out somewhere with his mother tonight so he can't join us." Nagisa said.

"Well at least all four of us, who are couples by fate, can get to see what Kazama-san and Luchia are doing. Four lovely couples."

"Two you mean?" Masahiro asked in which Hanon quickly nodded and Rina laughed a little bit, "And besides, are we going on a date as well?"

"Well you can say we are spy dating." Rina smiled and teased, "We are looking at them and at the same time, we are dating."

"I find that a bit complicated."

Nagisa, Hanon and Rina laughed for a moment.

"By the way Masahiro, what are these?" Rina asked curiously as she pointed at the pair of identical or mirror-symmetrical telescopes mounted side-by-side and aligned to point accurately in the same direction in which Masahiro is holding.

"They are binoculars." Masahiro said, "With this, we can see them in a distant."

"Oh wow. I can't wait to use that." Hanon said in excitement.

"Me too." Rina smiled.

"It looks like I can see her coming." Nagisa said as he and others continue to look at them.

So yeah, Kazama is whistling for a moment when suddenly he heard a voice calling him:

"Kazama-san."

He then turned around and saw Luchia waving and smiling at him. She is wearing the pink outfit that she wore when she, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Mikaru went to shopping. Luchia then approached Kazama.

"Thanks for waiting." Luchia smiled.

"Waiting? I wasn't waiting." Kazama said, "I was whistling."

"Eh?"

"Well you can say that I was whistling waiting."

Luchia giggled and laughed a little bit. Kazama also laughed as well. Meanwhile, hiding on the lamp post, the two couples are looking at them.

"Wow. Kazama-san has already made the first impression." Hanon said in awe.

"Yeah. Indeed." Rina said.

"Wow. Looks to me that you are wearing pink outfit." Kazama said in awe.

"Yep. Pink is my favorite color." Luchia said happily.

"Oh. No wonder. So Luchia-chan, got everything ready?"

"Yep."

"Well then Luchia-chan. Let's go...To The Path Of The Date."

Luchia laughed a little bit before cheerfully saying "Hai.". Luchia and Kazama then began to walk together.

"The Path Of The Date?" Hanon and Rina asked in a bit of a confusion.

"Oh that's Kazama's saying you know." Masahiro said in which Hanon and Rina laughed.

"I think we should get going right now." Nagisa said, "We might lose them."

The others nodded as the two couples followed Luchia and Kazama, maintaining their distance so that Luchia and Kazama won't notice.

* * *

So while Luchia and Kazama are walking, Luchia saw something in one of Kazama's jeans' pocket.

"Ano? What's that in your pocket?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Oh. So you have finally found him." Kazama smiled before taking his Sylvester stuff toy out from his pocket, "He wants to join us on a date and he said that if you find him, then he will pop out. Ain't it Sylvester?"

Sylvester stuff toy 'nodded' and 'danced happily'. Luchia laughed and enjoyed it. And so they continue to walk with Kazama saying something and Luchia laughing and enjoying it. The two couples, who are seeing Luchia and Kazama, are a bit in awe.

"Wow. I have no idea what Kazama is saying but he is already making Luchia-chan laughing." Masahiro said.

"Yeah and Luchia is really enjoying it." Rina smiled

"I never thought that in just a few minutes, Kazama-san and Luchia are already having a good time." Hanon said in awe, "I'm so glad that I paired Luchia up with Kazama-san for today so that Luchia can be happy again after that heartbreaking ditching that took place at the beach."

"I suggest that you should be a romance adviser." Nagisa teased in which Hanon nodded and laughed followed by Masahiro and Rina.

"Whoa guys. It looks like Kazama and Luchia-chan have stopped in a place." Masahiro said as the two couples looked at them.

Indeed while they are walking, Luchia noticed something on the claw vending machine in the arcade. What did she see? A pink dolphin toy. She jumped happily.

"Oh Wow! A pink dolphin." Luchia said happily.

"Whoa! Where?" Kazama asked in surprise in which Luchia then pointed at the claw vending machine, "So you like dolphins?"

"Yes Kazama-san. Actually, I love them."

"Wow. So it looks like we are going to have some fun in the arcade looks like?"

"Indeed."

So Luchia and Kazama then went inside the arcade. The two couples stopped in their tracks.

"Now this might be a bit tricky." Nagisa said, "How are we going to get inside the arcade without being seen?"

"I got an idea." Masahiro said as he pointed at the people who are entering the arcade.

"You heard him right?" Rina asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Hanon said.

And so the two couples waited till they found a couple who are about to enter the arcade. They went beside them and once the aqua and the green couple are in, they crouched down so that they won't be seen by Luchia and Kazama, who are looking at the toys inside the claw vending machine. Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro hid behind an arcade machine in such a way that they can see what they are doing while at the same time, avoid getting caught.

So yeah. Luchia and Kazama are looking at the toys inside the claw vending machine. Luchia happily pointed at the pink dolphin toy.

"There it is." Luchia said happily.

"Then give me a minute." Kazama said as he is about to rush to the coin counter.

"Wait Kazama-san. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some coins. You got to have coins to insert it. Otherwise, you won't be able to play this machine or any other arcade machines."

"Oh! You are right about that."

So Kazama rushed to the counter to get some coins. After a minute, Kazama came back with the coins in his hand.

"Alright Luchia-chan. I got some coins." Kazama smiled, "Now go and bring that pink dolphin toy with you."

"Arigato Kazama-san." Luchia smiled as she got encouraged by Kazama's words.

Meanwhile, hiding behind an arcade machine, the two couples wondered what Luchia wanted from the clawing vending machine.

"Got any idea what Luchia wants?" Nagisa asked.

"I have no idea." Hanon said.

So Kazama inserted the coin into the machine and the game began.

Luchia is moving the joystick that controls the claw for a some amount of time. Luchia is moving the claw to the spot where the pink dolphin toy is there. After sometime, the claw descends and makes an attempt to grip...

Unfortunately, it couldn't get the pink dolphin toy and the claw went up empty handed and went back to its corner. Kazama snapped his fingers while Luchia put her head down for a moment.

"It ended empty handed." Luchia said sadly.

"Hey no worries. I've got plenty of coins left." Kazama said, "Wanna try it again?"

"I would love to."

And so Kazama inserted the coin again and the game begins. Some other people are seeing it, wondering whether she can get something.

Luchia then moved the claw to where the pink dolphin toy lies. After sometime, it descends and makes another gripping attempt. This time, however, the claw is able to grab the pink dolphin toy. Luchia, Kazama and the people who are watching it are getting excited.

"Alright Luchia-chan. You got it." Kazama said happily, "Time to move it to the opening in the corner of the case."

And so the claw is moving towards the opening, gripping the pink dolphin toy. But just as it nearly reaches the opening, the pink dolphin toy bumped into another toy and it fell down.

"Ohhhh!" The people said in shock while Kazama jumped and put his hands behind his head and also said "Ohhh!"

"You were so close to getting it!" Kazama said.

"So close!" Luchia cried.

Meanwhile, the four couples are looking what is happening and sweatdropped for a moment.

"From what is happening right now, I guess that Luchia nearly got her prize only to slip away through her fingers." Rina said.

"Yeah. I see no other reason as to why people reacted like that." Masahiro said.

"Hey. You wanna try it again?" Kazama asked, "You nearly had it."

"Really? I can?" Luchia asked.

Kazama nodded with a smile. Seeing his smile, Luchia decided to take the chance.

So Kazama inserted the coin for the third time and the game begins again. Luchia moved the claw to where the pink dolphin toy is lying. The claw descended and got the pink dolphin toy. It's now gripping it.

"Okay. Now take it easy." Kazama said in a nervous state.

So the claw is slowly moving to opening in the corner of the case. Everyone's heart is beating fast and they are very nervous.

"Steady...Steady...Steady." Kazama said and Luchia is a bit nervous.

The claw, which is gripping the pink dolphin toy, finally reaches the opening and it drops it. As soon as it fell into the opening...

"YES!" Luchia and Kazama said happily as everyone roared in cheers.

"Looks like Luchia has finally done it." Hanon smiled as they watched the celebration from behind the arcade machine.

"Yeah. After two failed attempts." Rina smiled.

"Congrats Luchia." Nagisa said.

"Well we are giving congrats to Luchia-chan from behind the arcade machine." Masahiro said in which Hanon, Rina and Nagisa laughed a little bit.

"Exactly." Rina smiled.

The people who watched it then began to clap as Luchia and Kazama laughed and danced happily.

"We did it Kazama-san! We did it!" Luchia said happily.

"No. You did it." Kazama said happily, "Oh look. Looks like your desired pink dolphin toy is in the hatch."

Upon seeing it, Luchia grabbed the pink dolphin toy and hugged it tightly. The people who watched it and Kazama clapped.

"Oh wow. Luchia has got a pink dolphin." Hanon said happily from behind the arcade machine.

"Then that means Luchia must have seen it and she really wants it." Nagisa said.

"I think seeing that must have reminded her of someone." Rina said.

"Indeed." Masahiro said in which the others nodded.

"Exactly."

And so after the celebration, the people then went in their own ways. Luchia is still hugging her newly pink dolphin toy and Kazama is dancing with the Sylvester stuff toy.

"Thank you so much Kazama-san." Luchia smiled with a tear in her eye before asking, "Uh? What are you doing by the way?"

"Oh! Sylvester is dancing." Kazama smiled, "He is also celebrating your success. Say Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

Luchia and Kazama enjoyed themselves. Behind the arcade machine, the two couples are watching them in awe.

 _"It looks like Kazama-san and Luchia are really enjoying themselves."_ Hanon thought in awe.

"Well then. Shall we go to other machines?" Kazama asked smiling.

"Absolutely." Luchia said happily.

So Luchia and Kazama continue to go around the arcade for a while the two couples jumping from one arcade machine to another. Suddenly Kazama spotted a dance arcade machine and he is very excited.

"Oh Boy!" Kazama said in excitement.

"What is it Kazama-san?" Luchia asked curiously.

Kazama pointed at the group of people who are watching a girl stepping on the arrows. After a minute, the voices said 'Congratulation' and they saw the score. Looks like she got an A. The people cheered.

"Nice." The boy said as he and the girl slap high fives.

"Okay. Who's next?" A person called.

"I shall do it." Kazama smiled before turning towards Luchia, "Can you keep him with you?"

"Sure." Luchia as she took the Sylvester stuff toy from him and playfully cuddled them together.

And so Kazama stepped inside the dance arcade machine and inserted two coins. He then selected the difficult setting which is...Hard!

"Hard?!" The people asked in shock.

"Yeah." Kazama smiled, "Got any problem with that?"

"Well for an average person like me, Hard will be very difficult to finished." The girl said, "I had chosen Normal difficulty."

"But you never know what he can do." Luchia smiled.

"Let's see it then." The boy said.

And so Kazama has also chosen how many songs he would like to dance which is only 1 song. Now he is choosing the song. While he is choosing, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro hid behind another arcade machine so that they can clearly see what is Kazama doing.

"Hey Masahiro. What's that arcade machine?" Rina asked curiously.

"Oh. That's a dance arcade machine or a dance platform." Masahiro explained, "The arrows move upwards and when it get highlighted, you got to hit the colored arrows laid out in a cross with the feet to musical and visual cues."

"Yep and too many misses means that game is over." Nagisa said.

"Well it will be interesting to see how well Kazama-san does." Hanon said, "Especially since he is choosing hard difficulty."

Finally Kazama has chosen the song and he is getting ready.

"Yosh. Here goes." Kazama said.

The people, who are watching, and Luchia are curiously looking at what he will do. Then a voice boomed "Start Dancing!"

But then what they are seeing right now has SHELL-SHOCKED them and they are in total awe.

Kazama is dancing perfectly. Stepping the correct arrows that are getting highlighted without a second thought. And he is dancing marvelously!

"Oh My God! He is just Rocking the Hard Difficulty with ease!" A man said in awe.

"I just can't believe what am I seeing right now." The woman said in awe.

"He is dancing perfectly than I danced." The girl couldn't believe it.

"Not a single Miss word I am seeing." The boy is mouth opened.

"Go Kazama-san! Go!" Luchia clapped and cheered happily.

The two couples who watching from behind the arcade machine couldn't believe it what are they seeing except Masahiro.

"Looks like Kazama is showing no signs of slowing down." Rina said in awe.

"He's always good when it comes to this." Masahiro said, "I see him acing like that a couple of times."

"I think he should open a dancing school and teach the others how to dance like him." Nagisa smiled.

"Oh it will take years to master what Kazama-san is doing right now." Hanon smiled and teased in which the two couples laughed a little bit.

And so after sometime, Kazama finished dancing and sang _**"Ta Da."**_. As soon as he said it, The people, who are watching, and Luchia started to clap clap.

"Well let's see how well you did." The man said.

They all checked the score and when they are seeing it, they are totally mouth opened. Kazama's accuracy is 5% good, 5% great and 90% Perfect. The grade? AA!

"Oh Wow!" Everyone said in awe as they clapped even louder and Kazama bowed.

"That was awesome!" The woman said happily, "Can you show us again?"

"But I had chosen only 1 song." Kazama said sadly.

"Awwww." The crowd sighed sadly.

"That was some pretty awesome dancing you did." The boy said.

"Yeah. Hope to see some dances like that someday." The girl smiled.

"Thanks." Kazama said.

Kazama then exited the dance stage as other people are eager to take their turns. He then joined Luchia, who is in the world of excitement mood.

"Kazama-san. That was really amazing and awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"Thanks Luchia-chan." Kazama smiled, "Hope you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? I totally LOVED it! And not only me, the Sylvester stuff toy of yours and my pink dolphin toy also loved your moves."

"Wow Really?"

Luchia nodded as she and Kazama shared a laughter. Luchia gave the Sylvester stuff toy back to Kazama and they continue to walk around the arcade. The two couples are tip-toing following them.

"Well we thoroughly enjoyed it alright." Hanon smiled.

"Yeah. Already Kazama and Luchia are enjoying themselves." Rina smiled.

"I wonder where they are going to go next." Nagisa said.

"Hey. It looks like they have suddenly stopped somewhere." Masahiro said.

The two couples then ran and hid in another arcade machine as quickly as they could so that they won't be seen.

Luchia and Kazama are standing on a car arcade machine in which a 14 years old boy is playing. He gives a big sigh as the words are written 'GAME OVER' and left groaning in defeat.

"It's time to race!" Kazama said happily as he jumped into the car arcade machine.

He then inserted 2 coins, selected the race track and transmission and is getting ready to race.

"Kazama-san? How does this work?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I will say it in 4 simple lines." Kazama smiled before singing:

 _ **Open your eyes. Eyes on the Road.**_

"3!" The voice boomed from the car arcade machine.

 _ **This is a race.**_

"2!"

 _ **If you take your eyes off for a moment...**_

"1!"

 _ **They will lay you into the waste!**_

"GO!"

Kazama then put his foot on the gas pedal and off he goes and the race begins!

"And in he goes!" Hanon said happily.

"So how does this work?" Rina asked.

"Well to make things simple, you have to race a couple of laps within the time limit while you try to overtake your opponents and finish in the highest possible position." Masahiro said.

"Yeah and if the time is over then you know what." Nagisa said.

"We all know what will happen." Hanon, Rina and Masahiro smiled as they continue to look at Kazama racing.

It seems that Kazama is racing well as he is able to overtake several cars and is now in the final lap.

"Okay. Here we go. The Final Lap." Kazama smiled while Luchia clapped and cheered.

But Kazama also knows that given the time set for the final lap, it will be a tight race. Everything is going well until...

"NOOOO!" Kazama gasped in horror.

He crashed into something and the car went upside down and somehow landed to its original position, but now battered. Kazama nearly pushed the car towards the finishing line but by then, the time is up and _**GAME OVVVEEERRRR!**_

Kazama put his head on the steering wheel and banged his head.

"I was so close to the finishing line." Kazama cried.

"There There Kazama-san." Luchia said sadly as she comforted him.

Kazama then jumped out of the car arcade machine.

"Oh Well. Better luck next time for me looks like." Kazama said in which Luchia laughed a little bit.

"I guess we should go and have fun somewhere else rather than staying here for so long." Kazama said as he put his Sylvester stuff toy on his jeans' pocket.

"Kazama-san. Before we leave, can we have fun in here one more time?" Luchia asked.

"If that's what you like then sure. But where?"

Luchia then pointed at the door in which Kazama saw and gasped in awe. A word is written at door is written in a sparkling form, labeled 'Amazing Karaoke!'

"Karaoke?" Kazama asked in awe.

When Luchia nodded happily, Kazama jumped happily and said:

"Well I'm with you Luchia-chan. Oh Boy! Karaoke. Here We Come!"

"Hooray!" Luchia said happily.

And so Kazama and Luchia excitingly ran to the door but are unfortunately stopped by a guard, who blocked it.

"Hey! Why aren't you letting us go?" Kazama asked in shock.

"Because up to 5 people can enter." The guard said, "No more than that. Already 5 people are in the room."

"Oh."

"I guess we have to wait for a while then." Luchia said as she and Kazama are now beginning to wait.

But they haven't waited for more than 2 minutes when 5 people appeared and exited the Karaoke room. They are laughing and cheering in joy:

"That was awesome! We should come here another time!"

"Yeah. Not only that, we were able to sing beautiful songs and hear the musics which we had never heard in our lives."

 _"Beautiful songs and musics which they never heard in their lives?"_ Luchia thought and is puzzled.

"Luchia-chan. Come on in!" Kazama called.

"Hai!" Luchia called cheerfully as she enters the Karaoke room.

"Just the two of you?" The guard asked.

"Yep."

As soon as Luchia and Kazama are inside the Karaoke room, the guard closed the door.

"Oh boy. This is going to be tough to get inside." Nagisa said.

"We don't need to get inside. We can just here their voices from the door." Hanon smiled, "Come on Rina and Hamasaki-san."

But much to Hanon's surprise, Rina and Masahiro aren't there.

"Rina? Hamasaki-san?" Hanon asked in surprise as she and Nagisa went to search for them.

"Oh Yeah!" A voice said happily.

When Hanon and Nagisa realizes that voice, they rushed to find it. There they are, Rina and Masahiro. Masahiro is riding on a racing motorcycle arcade game with Rina cheering for him. Hanon and Nagisa approached them and saw Masahiro just crossed the finished line and the screen says 'Congratulations! You win!'

"Yeah!" Masahiro said happily.

"Alright. Congrats Masahiro!" Rina said happily as she slaps high fives with Masahiro.

"Rina, Hamasaki-san. What are you guys doing here?" Hanon asked.

"While Kazama and Luchia were waiting for their turn to go to the Karaoke room, me and Masahiro left and we found a racing motorcycle arcade machine in which Masahiro got interested in it. After all, rather than spying them all the time, we should also have some fun by ourselves."

"Rina is right. You guys should also have some fun as well." Masahiro smiled as he tossed two coins to Nagisa, who is able to catch it.

"Come on Hanon. What do you think?" Nagisa asked smiling before saying, "Let's go to that car arcade machine in which Kazama nearly finished it only to get flopped in the end."

"I guess it can't be helped." Hanon smiled as she and Nagisa ran to that car arcade machine.

 _"Good thing that Luchia and Kazama-san went inside the Karaoke room rather than leaving the arcade. Otherwise, we might have lost them."_ Hanon thought.

 _Inside the Karaoke Room:_

"Oh Wow!" Kazama and Luchia said in awe as they saw how awesome the karaoke room is.

Inside the karaoke room, there is a big sofa and a screen with two microphones lying on the sofa. On the wall, there is a notice showing the rules and regulations. Then there is a door which is labeled 'Leads to the 2nd Karaoke Room.'

"So Luchia-chan. Want to sing here or go to another room?" Kazama asked.

"I think it will be amazing if we can explore around the room first." Luchia said.

"Well then. Let's go to that room." Kazama said.

And so both Kazama and Luchia entered the 2nd Karaoke room. When they entered, Luchia got a shock of her life.

When Luchia saw the 2nd Karaoke room, it is clearly similar to the karaoke place she, Hanon and Rina last went. In fact, it's the same!

 _"Oh Wow. How did all those things get here?"_ Luchia thought in awe, _"No wonder the people said that they heard such Beautiful songs and musics for the first time in their lives."_

"Luchia-chan. There's the 3rd and hopefully the last room." Kazama said, "Wanna go in and check it out?"

"Kazama-san. I want to sing here." Luchia smiled.

"I see. Looks like this awe-inspiring place must have decided you to stay here, isn't it?"

"Probably you can say that."

Both Luchia and Kazama laughed a little bit as Kazama jumped on the sofa and put his Sylvester stuff toy on the right side and the pink dolphin toy, whom Luchia gave to Kazama, on the right side.

"Now Luchia-chan. What are you going to sing?" Kazama asked smiling and teased, "Remember. You are the singer and we are the judges."

"Okay." Luchia said cheerfully and laughed a little bit as she enters the stage.

Luchia then choose the song and after doing so, she said:

"Yosh! Let's sing then!"

Luchia then looked at the screen for a moment before proclaiming:

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIFE START!"

And so the music of the song starts to play and Luchia begins to sing:

 _ **Hora...**_

 _ **Yoake no VEERU no shita**_

 _ **KYANDORU o keshite KISU shite**_

Kazama then whistled a little bit.

 _ **Himitsu no misaki de futari de nekorobu**_

 _ **Sora kara kikoeta kaze no ORUGOORU**_

 _ **Ureshii hitokoto ga ima kikitakute**_

 _ **Nee... soba ni iru kara donna toki demo**_

 _ **Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne...**_

 _ **"Ai" to iu mienai kiseki**_

 _"Oh Wow! Even in solo, she sings so beautifully."_ Kazama thought and is in awe.

 _ **Namae mo shiranai BIICHI e sasotte Sekai de saisho ni asa ga kuru basho**_

 _ **Kinou no ya na koto ya kuyashii namida**_

 _ **Nee... hito wa mainichi umarekawaru no**_

 _ **Hora... yoake no VEERU no shita**_

 _ **Atarashii jibun ni nareru**_

Kazama then clapped lightly and is totally enjoying it. He then playfully danced his Sylvester stuff toy and the pink dolphin toy.

 _ **Anata to ikite yuku**_

 _ **Sou, kimeta nda**_

 _ **Nee... iwanai keredo itsumo arigatou**_

 _ **Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne...**_

 _ **"Ai" to iu mienai kiseki.**_

And then the music stops after few seconds as soon as Luchia finished singing and she bowed afterwards. Kazama then gave a wild clap.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Kazama said happily, "You just got my heart."

"Thank you." Luchia smiled sweetly.

"Oh. Looks like you got your score."

Kazama then pointed at the screen and Luchia looked at it. She got 93 points! She jumped happily.

"I think with that awesome singing you did, you are really gonna win everyone's heart." Kazama smiled.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Luchia said happily.

"And even Sylvester said that you won his heart."

Both Kazama and Luchia shared a laughter as Kazama gave the pink dolphin toy back to Luchia.

Meanwhile in the 1st Karaoke room, the two couples are listening to Luchia's and Kazama's conversation. Yes and I mean Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro.

"Well good thing that we, at least, were able to hear the later part of the song Luchia is singing ain't it guys?" Hanon asked slowly and smiling in which the others nodded.

So do you want to know how the two couples were able to get inside the Karaoke room?

 _Flashback:_

After the two couples were able to have fun by themselves for sometime, they approached the guard.

"Can we go to inside the Karaoke room please?" Hanon pleaded.

"The 4 of you?" The guard asked.

"Yep. The 4 of us." Rina said.

And so the guard allowed them to enter and he closed the door. After sometime, he suddenly realized that he has allowed 6 people to go in! He banged his head in frustration, ruing himself for that mistake.

 _Present:_

"I bet he is banging his head in frustration right now." Masahiro said slowly so that Luchia and Kazama won't here.

"Indeed." Rina chuckled.

Suddenly they hear their footsteps.

"We better get out of here and fast." Nagisa said in panic, "If they see us, we are doomed!"

The others nodded as they quickly exited the karaoke room, much to the guard's surprise, and hid behind an arcade machine. They then saw Kazama, holding his Sylvester stuff toy, and Luchia, holding her pink dolphin toy, exited the karaoke room and chatting happily as they happily exited the arcade as well.

"Come on guys." Hanon said as they too exited the arcade.

"Well that ends the arcade visit." Masahiro said.

"We really had a lot of fun there." Rina smiled.

"And I was able to do what Kazama wasn't able to do. Oh Yeah!" Nagisa said happily.

"Hooray!" Hanon said happily as she hugged Nagisa.

Rina and Masahiro smiled and sweatdropped a bit upon seeing it. After that, the two couples ran to catch up with Luchia and Kazama so that they won't lose them while maintaining their distance so that Luchia and Kazama won't see them.

* * *

 _8 minutes later:_

Luchia and Kazama are standing on a bus stop.

"So Luchia-chan. Want to go to the amusement park?" Kazama asked smiling.

"I went there once when it first opened." Luchia smiled before sighing, "But something bad happened and I couldn't get to enjoy it fully."

"Oh that's sad."

"But now maybe with you and our toy friends, we can get to have some fun."

"Oh look. Here's the bus."

The bus then stopped at the bus stop and the doors are opened. The bus driver called:

"To the Amusement Park!"

"Come on Luchia-chan." Kazama said as he hoped into the bus stairs.

He then took Luchia's hand so that she can also hop into the stairs. Luchia got surprised for a moment but she smiled and blushed a little bit.

After sometime, the doors are closed and off the bus went to the amusement park. The two couples who hid behind the lamp post then came out of their hiding place.

"Oh! It looks like Luchia and Kazama-san are going to the amusement park." Hanon said.

"You girls went there?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. We went there when it first opened." Rina said before saying this sadly, "But unfortunately we didn't get to enjoy fully and I'm sure that you can pretty guess what happened when we were around."

"But now the question is: How do we get into the amusement park?" Nagisa asked.

"By the next bus!" Hanon exclaimed.

"For your information, the next bus arrives every 10 minutes."

"Oh. Now that is becoming a bit difficult."

"Hey Taxi!" Masahiro called as the three of them looked at Masahiro.

They then saw a taxi approaching them.

"Well we should give thanks to Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Amusement Park." Masahiro said in which the taxi driver nodded.

As soon as the taxi driver nodded, the two couples jumped on the taxi and the taxi sped off.

* * *

 _12 minutes later_

 _Outside the Amusement Park:_

The bus finally arrives outside the amusement park. Many people got off the bus including Luchia and Kazama. When they saw the amusement park, Luchia is in awe.

 _"Oh Wow! The amusement park surely has changed a lot since the last incident."_ Luchia thought in awe, _"Amazing."_

"Yo Luchia-chan. Let's get the tickets and get in the amusement park." Kazama said, "The line is filling up a little bit."

"Hai." Luchia said cheerfully.

And so Kazama and Luchia joined the line to the ticket counter.

Meanwhile, the taxi arrived 1 minute and 30 seconds after the bus arrived. The two couples got off the taxi with Masahiro paying the taxi driver. They then joined the line to the ticket counter. Upon seeing the amusement park, Hanon and Rina are in awe.

"OMG Rina! Ever since that last incident took place, the amusement park has really changed drastically." Hanon said in awe.

"Yeah. A new and improved amusement park." Rina smiled.

"I remember me, Mom and Dad went there." Nagisa said.

"Really?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Yeah. I will tell you in a bit of details later on."

"Hey guys." Masahiro said as he is looking at his binoculars, "I think something funny is happening on the ticket counter."

"Really? Let us see." Rina said.

And so the four of them took turns to see, with the binoculars, that Luchia and Kazama are in the front of the ticket counter and some people who are behind them are laughing a little bit. Upon seeing that, the two couples laughed a little bit as well.

What happened when Luchia and Kazama are in the front of the ticket counter is this:

"4 tickets please." Kazama said.

"4? But there are two of you." The ticketing clerk said in surprise.

"We are not the only ones who arrived."

Kazama then put his Sylvester stuff toy on the ticketing clerk's desk.

"He is also joining us." Kazama smiled.

"Joining him as well is this." Luchia said happily as she put her pink dolphin toy on the desk as well.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." The ticketing clerk said.

Some people who are behind them laughed a little bit as the ticketing clerk gave two tickets to Luchia and Kazama. 5 minutes later, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro got their tickets as well and they rushed to enter the amusement park. Upon entering, they saw so many people having such a fun time.

"Oh Boy. There are so many people that it will make it difficult for us to find Luchia and Kazama-san." Hanon said.

"I think I see them!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"What?! Where?"

"They are heading into the roller coaster where there is a line." Masahiro said as he pointed the line where Luchia and Kazama are there.

"Well everybody. Let's go and have a ride of our lives!" Rina said happily as the two couples ran to the roller coaster line.

 _10 minutes later:_

The roller coaster train is now moving slowly with its group of passengers.

"Looks like we will be on the next train." Kazama said.

"Well I can't wait to have some fun on the ride." Luchia said happily.

Behind them and the few people, the two couples are there.

"Me and My Mom went for a roller coaster ride." Nagisa said, "My Mom got very excited when it comes to these type of rides."

"Wow." Hanon said in awe before asking, "But what about your Dad?"

"Dad couldn't get in the roller coaster because in each column of the roller coaster train, there are two seats but later on, before we left the amusement park, they had a ride."

"The memories. Oh how I wish I was there."

"But then wait. When did you and your parents came to this amusement park?" Rina asked in surprise.

"I think a month and a half before Hanon first met my mom."

"Ohhh. If I could have first met your mom earlier, we could have a family fun." Hanon sighed.

"Ah now I remember as well. In my mansion, your mom told my mom that you were clinching your mom's arms after the ride cause you were a bit...you know what...frightened." Masahiro smiled and teased.

"Oh! You really have to say that did you?!" Nagisa whined in which Hanon and Rina laughed a little bit, "I will show you this time Masahiro that I'm not afraid."

"As you wish my friendly little brother."

"Aww. Hamasaki-san just called you his friendly little brother." Hanon smiled sweetly.

"I don't mind since we were together when we were little." Nagisa smiled.

"Especially since your mothers are best friends for life." Rina smiled.

A man is checking at each and every one of the passengers but when he approached Luchia and Kazama...

"Hey! No toys and other items are allowed." The man said.

"But why?!" Luchia cried.

"I think we have to give it to him. Otherwise if we carry it during the roller coaster ride, it will just fly off in an instant." Kazama said in which the man nodded and Kazama and Luchia gave their respective toys to the man.

The man then put it in a separate store box so that he could give it to them after the ride is over. Upon seeing it, Masahiro immediately put his glasses in his pocket and when the man approached them, he immediately gave his binoculars to the man before he could say anything. After the man is done checking, the roller coaster train arrived with a lot of passengers saying things happily. The man then opened the gate so that the passengers can get out.

"Now time for a bit difficult part." Masahiro said slowly in which the three of them nodded.

Soon the other passengers started to get in the roller coaster train. Luchia and Kazama got into the second column of the roller coaster train and, luckily, the two couples got into the last two columns of the roller coaster train. Hanon and Nagisa are in the second last column while Rina and Masahiro are in the last column.

"Miraculously, Luchia and Kazama-san didn't notice us." Hanon said.

"Yeah. What a relief." Rina sighed in relief.

"Rina. Hanon-chan. Fasten your seat belts." Masahiro said as he fasten his seat belt, "It's really compulsory."

"Yeah. You don't wanna get flung over while riding on a roller coaster train, do you?" Nagisa asked as he fasten his seat belt.

"Oh No!" Hanon and Rina quickly said as they fasten their seat belts.

"Luchia-chan." Kazama said in the second column of the train, "Better fasten your seat belt."

"Hai." Luchia said as she fasten her seat belt.

The man then checked to make sure everyone who got in the roller coaster train fasten their seat belts. Once he checked it out, after a minute, a padded bar mounted to the floor or side of the train swing backwards into the passenger's lap.

"This is the Lapbar restraints." Masahiro said.

"Wow. Roller coaster operators really take safety seriously." Rina smiled.

And so after a few seconds, the roller coaster starts to move slowly which means off they go.

So the roller coaster train is slowly going and it's going up, up and up.

"Hold your breathe Luchia-chan. Just a milliseconds away." Kazama said.

The roller coaster train reaches the top part and...

 _"Oh Boy."_ Nagisa said to himself and gulped and sighed.

VROOM! The roller coaster train then went fully downwards. The passengers are screaming happily. The roller coaster train then went to two loops, went up before going down again and so on. Finally after sometime, it went slowly straight and stopped at the starting place where more passengers are eagerly waiting. After it stopped, the passengers got out, chatting happily.

"That was such an awesome ride!" Luchia exclaimed happily, "We should do that again some day."

"Yeah. It sure is." Kazama said happily.

The man gave them the toys and they left.

"I think that was one heck of a ride!" Hanon said happily before asking in surprise, "Nagisa. Are you alright?"

Nagisa is clinching Hanon's arm and is moving his teeth up and down rapidly as if he is shivering.

"There There Nagisa. It's okay." Hanon said as she patted Nagisa.

"Looks like he still wasn't able to break his after ride fear." Masahiro said before saying in a bit of shock, "Rina! Your hair..."

"I know right?" Rina sighed, "I should have brought my comb. Now my hair is a bit roughed up after that ride."

Masahiro put on his glasses and got his binoculars back from the man as they exited the roller coaster. Then they started to search for Luchia and Kazama.

"Look! Over there!" Rina said as she pointed at Luchia and Kazama standing on a line to a big Ferris wheel.

"It looks like they will be riding on the Ferris wheel. Let's go." Hanon said.

"You mean we are gonna stand behind them?" Nagisa gulped.

"Of course not. We will wait for some people to fill up the line. Then we will join them."

The two couples then waited for a moment before 4 people together stood behind Luchia and Kazama. The two couples then joined them.

A woman opened a capsule's door as a couple exited happily, holding hands.

"Come on in." The woman smiled.

Luchia and Kazama went inside the capsule and the woman closed the door. The Ferris wheel moved for a moment before it stopped. After 4 people went inside the next capsule, the two couples went inside the next capsule after that.

"This should be fun." Rina smiled.

The Ferris wheel then moved for a moment before it stopped again. Inside the capsule, Luchia is a bit puzzled.

"Kazama-san. Why does the Ferris wheels stops every time?" Luchia asked.

"It stops because when a capsule reaches the bottom of the Ferris wheel, the passengers get out and the new ones get inside." Kazama explained, "Then when every capsules is filled with new passengers, the Ferris Wheel will go round and round uninterrupted one or two times."

"Oh. I understand now."

Meanwhile in another capsule, Hanon and Rina are wondering the same thing as to why the Ferris wheel stops every time.

"Don't worry. It's just that the existing passengers will get out of the capsule when it reaches the bottom and the new ones will come in. Once it is filled with new passengers, the Ferris wheel will go around once or twice without any interruption." Masahiro explained.

"Oh." Rina understand.

"But will we be able to see Luchia and Kazama-san?" Hanon asked.

"I think we can with my binoculars." Masahiro said.

"Let the Ferris Wheel first go around uninterrupted." Nagisa said in which everyone nodded.

And so after 3 minutes and every capsules is filled with new passengers, the Ferris Wheel began to go around uninterrupted. During the wait and going around uninterrupted, in one capsule, Luchia and Kazama are chatting happily while in the another capsule, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro are having a lovely chat about their future plans.

In the capsule where Luchia and Kazama are there, when it reaches the top of the Ferris wheel, Luchia looked at the view and is really excited.

"Oh Wow! Look Kazama-san! I can see the whole view." Luchia said happily as she is looking at the view.

Kazama also looked at it with his Sylvester stuff toy and smiled saying:

"Yeah. When the capsule is at the top of the Ferris Wheel, you can see the whole view there. It's really special."

Luchia nodded with a smile before looking at the view again and sighed. She remembers being with Kaito on the Ferris Wheel but they couldn't get to have fun for a bit longer because of the incident. There maybe no such incidents now but she is now with Kazama Yoshiro instead of Kaito. She didn't mind though as she smiled at Kazama and looked at the view cause she is really having a wonderful time with him.

Meanwhile in another capsule where Hanon, Rina, Nagisa and Masahiro are there, the capsule is going is about to reach the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Say Nagisa. You were here with your parents right?" Hanon asked smiling.

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled before becoming surprised, "Whoa. How did you know about that?"

"I think I saw one of the Ferris Wheel photos in your photo album when we visited your house."

"I see."

The capsule then reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. The two couples then saw the view and are awed by it.

"Wow. What a lovely view." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled, "It would be also awesome if we can see the green view of it."

"Yeah. I would so love it."

"Green Sky! Green View! Green This! Green That! Green Everything!" Hanon whined, "Why can't we see the sky and view in the aqua color?"

"Well you can wish that there could have been the Mermaid of Love Locket in aqua color."

"Moe."

The two couples then laughed for a moment before Hanon asked nervously:

"Do you think Luchia and Kazama-san may see us?"

"I couldn't see them even though I used my binoculars." Masahiro said.

"It's true because this is a big Ferris wheel so there is a little chance that we may see them or they may see us." Rina said.

"Well we can breathe a sigh of relief of not being seen can we?" Nagisa asked in which everyone nodded.

Meanwhile in the capsule where Luchia and Kazama are there, Kazama and Luchia are having a fun moment with Kazama entertaining with his Sylvester stuff toy and Luchia clapping happily.

"Yo. My name's Sylvester." Kazama said in such a way that as if his Sylvester stuff toy is talking, "And I heard your name is Luchia Nanami or Nanami Luchia."

"Indeed. That's my name." Luchia smiled as she playfully shakes hand with the Sylvester stuff toy hands, "Can I know your full name?"

"Oh. My full name is Sylvester Yoshiro."

"Sylvester Yoshiro?"

"That's right. Me and Kazama are brothers, ain't it Kazama?"

"It sure is." Kazama said happily as he shook hands with his Sylvester stuff toy.

"Ha Ha." Luchia laughed for a moment.

Kazama then stood up.

"Come on. Let's dance." Kazama said happily.

"Indeed." Kazama said in such a way that as if his Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

And so Kazama began to dance with his Sylvester stuff toy and Luchia is clapping happily.

The Ferris Wheel moved around without stopping for sometime. Then after the capsule where Luchia and Kazama are there reached the bottom of the Ferris Wheel, it stopped and the woman opened the capsule's door. Luchia and Kazama then got out.

"That was really a fun ride." Luchia said happily.

"It sure is." Kazama smiled.

A minute and a half later, the capsule where Hanon, Rina, Nagisa and Masahiro are there reached the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. It stopped and the two couples exited the capsule.

"We really should do that again someday." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. It was fun." Masahiro smiled.

"We should have brought our cameras so that we could have taken pictures of it." Nagisa sighed.

"True but on the other hand, if Luchia sees the pictures then she might realize that..." Hanon said but got interrupted.

"We all know what will happen." The other three said and sighed.

The two couples then resumed their search for Luchia and Kazama before finding them looking at the amusement park map. They then hid somewhere so that they can hear what they are saying while avoid being seen.

"Kazama-san. I'm really hungry." Luchia said.

"Yeah. Me too but no worries because according to map, the fast food store should be near by as it is label No.47 and the red dot that says 'You are here' is close to it." Kazama said.

"Oh yes."

"But before that..."

"Your legs are shaking."

"Yeah cause I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well let's go quickly search the bathroom then."

And so Luchia and Kazama ran to search for the bathroom. When they cannot be seen, the two couples then got out of their hiding place.

"Man. We are so hungry." Masahiro said.

"I know right? But I so need to go to the bathroom first." Nagisa said.

Then they looked at the map. When Rina saw something, she is a bit surprised and said:

"Oh Dear."

"What is it Rina?" Hanon asked.

"Look at the map."

When they looked at the map, they giggled for a moment. There is another bathroom sign which is close to the fast food store that is labeled No.47.

"Well this can provide a boost for us." Masahiro said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Nagisa asked in a bit of confusion.

"I mean that we will be able to get there first."

"What are you saying Hamasaki-san? Why should we reach there before Luchia and Kazama-san?" Hanon asked in shock.

"Because if we reach there after Luchia-chan and Kazama, there is a high chance that they will see us because there will be a line and there are many seats in which they can see the line so if Luchia-chan and Kazama sits first and if we are in the line, then they will easily see us."

Hanon and Nagisa gasped for a moment and they are convinced.

"Masahiro is right. We should go there first so that we can order, sit first and hide our faces or crouch under the desk once Luchia and Kazama stands in the line." Rina said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go then." Hanon said.

"But I need to go to the bathroom first." Nagisa said.

"You will. I think we all have to go as well and I know what to do."

Hanon told them what to do and they all nodded as they rushed without wasting a single second.

 _12 minutes later:_

After coming back from another bathroom, Luchia and Kazama ran to the fast food store and stood in the line. It didn't take long for them to order and they sat on their seats. A few minutes later, their order has been served and Luchia and Kazama are happily eating their fast food. Kazama is acting his Sylvester stuff toy like he is climbing and sat him on the table.

"Kazama-san?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Aww. He is so hungry and he wants to eat." Kazama said, "He's saying 'I'm hungry. Please give me food.'"

And Kazama playfully took a French Fries and tried to put it on his stuff toy which is of course not possible and Luchia laughed for a moment. Kazama then put his Sylvester stuff toy on the table and said in such a way that as if his Sylvester stuff toy is talking:

"Oh I haven't see you dolphin. My name is Sylvester. What's your?"

Luchia gasped at herself for a moment and realized that she forgot to name her pink dolphin toy and tried to think of a name. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. Luchia put her pink dolphin toy and said in such a way that as if her pink dolphin toy is talking:

"My name is Momo-chan. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah! Good Good Good. Let's shake hands."

And so Kazama then playfully made his Sylvester stuff toy shake hands with Luchia's pink dolphin toy's fins. Both Kazama and Luchia shared a laughter as they are playing with their respective toys while eating fast food.

Meanwhile in another table, the two couples are taking their turns to use Masahiro's binoculars to see what Kazama and Luchia are doing while eating their food.

"It looks like they are having fun with their toys." Masahiro said.

"Got any idea of the name Luchia gave to her pink dolphin toy?" Nagisa asked.

"No idea. This place is so loud that I can't hear what they are saying." Hanon said.

"Well we will ask Luchia in Pearl Piari." Rina said in which Hanon nodded.

After sometime, Kazama and Luchia finished their food and got up, taking their respective toys with them. In panic, the two couples then crouched and hid under the table so that they won't see them. Then the two couples then tip toed out of the fast food store. Then they carefully followed Luchia and Kazama as they exited the amusement park as well.

* * *

 _Outside the amusement park:_

"I really had a great time there. Thank you very much Kazama-san." Luchia smiled and bowed.

"Well we both enjoyed it." Kazama smiled in which Luchia nodded happily before asking, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Luchia thought for a moment before saying:

"I think I would like to go to that awesome clothes and fashion shop where me, Hanon and Rina go often."

"You know where that shop is?" Kazama asked.

"Yep."

"I see. Then we may need to take a taxi then. Oh there it is! Yo Taxi!"

The taxi then arrived. After Luchia told where to go and the taxi driver nodded, they got inside the taxi and the taxi sped off. As soon as it disappears, the two couples then appeared from their hiding place.

"You know that place Luchia mentioned?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. I clearly remember." Hanon said happily.

"We need to take a taxi to get there." Rina said.

"Hey taxi!" Masahiro called.

"Well that was fast."

Another taxi then arrived. Hanon told him where to go and the taxi driver nodded. The two couples then got inside the taxi and the taxi sped off.

"Well we had lots of fun in the amusement park." Hanon said happily before sighing, "We only rode the roller coaster and the Ferris Wheel though and ate in a fast food store."

"Well the next time we go there, we shall try all the rides." Rina smiled.

"So Nagisa. When will your fears of the after ride roller coaster will be gone forever?" Masahiro smiled and teased.

"I swear Masahiro! I will eliminate those fears one day!" Nagisa whined in which the others laughed.

* * *

 _13 minutes later_

 _Outside the shop:_

The taxi then parked just near the shop. Luchia and Kazama got out and paid the taxi driver and then the taxi left. 10 seconds later, another taxi stopped to a respectable distance between the taxi and Luchia and Kazama. The two couples got out, paid the taxi driver and ran to hide behind the lamp post.

"Well that is close." Nagisa said.

"Indeed." Hanon sighed in relief.

So when Luchia and Kazama looked at the shop, Luchia smiled but then saw Kazama in awe.

"Wait is that...?" Kazama asked in awe before realizing, "Beauty and Fashion Shop?!"

"Why yes. How did you know?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"I remember my Mom took me there once or twice."

"I see. Well let's go in there."

Kazama nodded as they are about to get inside the shop when a funny thing happened.

A little girl and her mother are walking by and passed Kazama and Luchia. Then when the little girl saw the Sylvester stuff toy in Kazama's jean pocket, she exclaimed and jumped happily:

"Mummy! Look! I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat!"

"Well we did see a puddy cat alright." Her mother smiled and laughed lightly.

Some other people saw it and they laughed lightly as well.

"Uh Luchia-chan. What's going on?" Kazama asked.

"Well apparently, a little girl saw your stuff toy and said 'I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat!'" Luchia said.

"She said that?!"

"Yep. That's what I heard."

Kazama then grabbed his Sylvester stuff toy from his pocket, turned towards the little girl and her mother and said "Boo!" before grabbing Luchia's hand and rushed into the shop. The little girl, her mother and some other people sweatdropped.

"I guess from his reaction, he loves that cat." The mother said.

"Well at least there is someone who cares for him." The little girl said.

The two couples who saw the whole thing from their hiding place also sweatdropped.

"If we have time, I will explain to you guys as to why he reacts like that when that line is said." Masahiro said.

"Sure." Rina said.

"Shouldn't we go in right now?" Nagisa asked, "Luchia and Kazama are already inside."

"You are right Nagisa. Let's go." Hanon said.

And so the two couples also went inside the shop.

 _"I wonder how Hanon and others might react if they see the great thing that is inside the shop."_ Nagisa thought.

* * *

 _Inside the Beauty and Fashion Shop:_

Luchia is browsing the clothes and trying on them. She asked Kazama in a surprise way:

"Why did you react like that when that little girl said 'I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat.'? It was so kawaii."

"Kawaii for you but not for me and Sylvester." Kazama said, "You will not know it right now but sooner or later."

"Oh."

Meanwhile the two couples are looking at Kazama and Luchia from entrance of a trying room.

"Boy. They seem to hang out really well together." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Can't argue with that." Rina said.

"Nagisa. Is something wrong?" Hanon asked.

"I'm betting that you are gonna see an amazing thing in this shop." Nagisa said.

"Eh? Interesting."

While Luchia is browsing the clothes, a sudden thing remembered Kazama.

"Luchia-chan. You have come to the right place cause I got to show you something."

"Really? What is it?" Luchia asked curiously.

Kazama then took Luchia to a set of high quality fashionable clothes, jeans and other dresses. The two couples quietly followed them.

"Just one question. Did you ever go to Nagisa's house?" Kazama asked.

"I did. Saito and his family took us there." Luchia said.

"Then. Look at these sets of awesome clothes, jeans and other dresses and tell me what you discover?"

Luchia took a look at those for a moment. When she saw a T-shirt and a jean, she immediately remembered something and she gave a loud gasp.

"No way! Could it be..." Luchia gasped.

"Yes. That's right Luchia-chan!" Kazama said happily, "These clothes and other awesome designs are made by none other than..."

"Yukito Shirai!"

"Oh Yeah. But how did you know?"

"I remember seeing that T-shirt and the jean in her fashion designing room."

Luchia couldn't believe it! She jumped happily and said:

"Yukito showed us her fashion designing room when we visited her house. She told us that she sells it at this shop. I am in awe! Oh Wow!"

And so Luchia excitingly began to browse the clothes and other fashionable designs Yukito made with Kazama smiling at her. Meanwhile from the hiding place, Hanon gasped in surprise and looked at Nagisa.

"OMG Nagisa! Are those awesome fashion designs made by your..." Hanon gasped.

"That's right." Nagisa smiled, "I bet you are surprised right?"

"Not only surprised. Super Surprised! Like Wow! This is the first we are seeing the set of Yukito's sets of awesome fashionable clothes and other designs despite coming to this shop so many times."

"I remember Yukito telling us about this." Rina smiled before asking, "What about you Masahiro?"

"I know about this a long time before you guys." Masahiro said in which the two couples shared a little laughter.

"And who may you be may I ask?" The two couples heard a voice in which Nagisa gasped.

"Uh Oh. Here comes a little bit difficult part." Nagisa said.

"A little bit difficult part?" Hanon asked curiously.

"See it and then you will understand."

The two couples then took a peek look and saw a female manager staring at Kazama and Luchia with a bit of surprise and suspicion. Kazama appears to be surprised.

"Wait. Are you the new one?" Kazama asked.

"Yes I am. The previous one left for some reason that I don't know." The manager said.

"Oh. I see."

"Anyway. Who are you people and how do you know Yukito Shirai or how are you related to her?"

"Well I'm Kazama Yoshiro and Yukito is my Aunty."

"I'm Luchia Nanami and she is my friend." Luchia said.

The manager looked at them and said:

"I don't believe you."

"But it's true. We are not lying!" Luchia protested.

"Come down Luchia-chan. She is new here so she is not going to believe us." Kazama said, "How about you call Yukito and she will prove that we are telling the truth."

"I am going to do so and before you ask, the previous manager gave me her number before she left." The manager said.

The manager then took her out mobile phone from her pocket and started dialing Yukito's number. After sometime, a calling voice can be heard.

"Hello Manager. Is that you?" Yukito's voice can be heard from the phone.

"Yes it's me." The manager said.

"I see. So what gives?"

"Apparently there are two teenagers name Kazama Yoshiro and Luchia Nanami who are claiming that they know you very well with the boy claiming that you are his Aunt and the girl claiming that you are her friend."

"Let me hear their voices."

The manager then showed her phone to them so that Luchia and Kazama can talk to her.

"Yo it's me Kazama Yoshiro! How are you doing?" Kazama asked happily.

"Hi Yukito! It's been a while." Luchia said happily.

"Oh Wow!" The reply can be heard.

Upon hearing that, the manager then gasped in surprise and hold the phone.

"Wait. So you..." The manager gasped in surprise.

"Yes. I know them very well." Yukito smiled.

"I see. Sorry if I took your time."

"No problem. Bye."

And so the manager hunged up the line. She then looked at Luchia and Kazama and said:

"I am new here so I'm sorry for not believing you. I will put your names on the list so that you will get a special privilege."

"What's the special privilege?" Luchia asked curiously.

The manager then smiled and said:

"Those who are related or close to Yukito Shirai will get a 25% discount."

Upon hearing that, Luchia jumped in excitement.

"25% discount?! Really?" Luchia asked in excitement.

The manager nodded and smiled. Luchia is so happy that she jumped and danced in joy.

"Oh Wow. 25% discount! I got to tell that to Hanon when I return to Pearl Piari!" Luchia said happily.

"Well what are you waiting? Let's start browsing!" Kazama said happily.

"Hai!"

And so both Luchia and Kazama excitingly are browsing Yukito's fashionable clothes and designs. Meanwhile, the two couples heard everything from their hiding place and Hanon looked at Nagisa, being SUPER SHOCKED!

"Nagisa. Is it true?!" Hanon gasped in shock, "25% discount to the ones who are close or related to your mother?!"

"Yep that's right." Nagisa smiled, "But first you got to make that new manager believe that you are related to her cause she joined here half a month ago."

"This is really amazing." Rina smiled.

"So this is it." Hanon declared, "From now on, I going to start buying all those clothes, shirts or whatever other designs that are made by Yukito."

"Wow."

"And Nagisa. I beg you to tell your mother that I wanna learn more about fashion designing from her."

"I thought that you already asked my mom didn't you?" Nagisa asked before smiling, "But I will tell her again."

"Yeah. But what if you have to go back to your kingdom due to some circumstance?" Masahiro asked.

"If that happens, then I will learn fashion designing from her at my kingdom." Hanon said in which the other three laughed lightly.

The two couples then looked at Luchia and Kazama and saw them happily browsing the fashionable designs. Suddenly Kazama's phone starts ringing.

"I'll be right back." Kazama said in which Luchia nodded and he rushed.

"Now I wonder who could have called him?" Rina asked.

"I have no idea." Masahiro sighed.

"Uh Oh." Hanon gulped.

"What is it?" Rina asked curiously.

"Look." Nagisa said.

The two couples then looked and, to their shock, saw two boys pestering Luchia with Luchia trying to ignore them.

"Hey babe. What's up?" The boy asked smiling, "Shopping alone?"

"Nope. I'm shopping with one of my friend." Luchia said.

"With your friend? How about you shop with us?" Another boy asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Then we have to do it in a hard way." One boy said.

"Eh?"

The boy then suddenly grabbed Luchia's arms. Luchia tried to pull herself free.

"Let me go you perverts!" Luchia cried.

"Ha Ha!" The two boys laughed.

Meanwhile in their hiding place, the two couples are really in a fix.

"What should we do?! Should we rescue her?!" Hanon asked in panic.

"We should but if we do so, Luchia might be questioning us and might come to a conclusion that they have been watched." Rina said.

"Then what can we do?" Nagisa gulped.

"There must be something that we can do." Masahiro said.

Suddenly they heard some crying voices:

"OW OW!"

"HELP ME!"

"Take this and that and that and this!"

"Looks like Kazama has come to the rescue." Masahiro smiled.

"Indeed Masahiro." Rina smiled.

The two couples then saw Kazama and Luchia walking to Yukito's set of awesome designs. Luchia clinging on Kazama's arms, crying.

"You are okay Luchia-chan?" Kazama asked.

"Thank You! Thank You Kazama-san." Luchia cried, "I just wish I could give you something."

Luchia then suddenly have an idea as she began to browse the set again.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Thanks for shopping with us. Hope to see you soon." The cashier said as he gave them the receipt.

"Luchia-chan. Don't know how to thank you but thanks." Kazama said as he is carrying the bag in which a shirt, that Luchia brought for him, is inside.

"This is my thanks to you." Luchia smiled as she is carrying a couple of bags.

Luchia and Kazama then exited the shop and just when they are about to turn right...

There they saw Kaito and that girl together looking at them.

When Kazama saw them, he gulped and panicked. Fearing that something really bad might happened to Luchia if she sees Kaito, he tried to ignore them and make his escape with Luchia when that girl said:

"What are you two doing here?"

"None of your business!" Kazama said sternly, "Come on Luchia-chan. Let's ignore them. They are bad! Let's go."

Kazama grabbed Luchia's hand and tried to pull her but failed. Luchia stared at them with anger, mostly at Kaito.

"I don't need you Kaito." Luchia said in anger.

"Eh?" Kaito asked in confusion.

Luchia then hold Kazama's hand and said:

"Kazama-san is THOUSAND times better than you! So it's better that you go out with that so called girlfriend of yours!"

Upon hearing that, Kazama gasped.

"How dare you say that to my boyfriend?!" The girl asked angrily, "Why my boyfriend outta..."

"Do what? Let me tell you something. If Kaito fights with Kazama-san, I bet your boyfriend will come out with a bloodied face."

"Why you?!"

But Luchia ignored her and looked at Kaito and said:

"I'm moving on with my life! And I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"That's right." Kazama recovered from his shockness, "So you go out with that girl whom we never met or heard off while I go out with your childhood friend."

And so both Kazama and Luchia left with Kaito and that girl looking at them. Meanwhile, the two couples, who are hiding in a different place, heard everything and they are totally SHOCKED!

"Did Luchia actually mean it?!" Hanon gasped in shock.

"Don't know but we will ask Luchia about it in Pearl Piari." Rina said.

"Well we are surprised as well." Nagisa said.

"Let's follow them or we might lose them." Masahiro said.

The other three nodded as they quietly followed Luchia and Kazama.

* * *

At the street, Kazama and Luchia took a rest for a moment. The two couples hid in another lamp post of the other side of the street.

"I wonder how Kazama is reacting right now after what Luchia had just said." Nagisa said.

"Beats me." Masahiro said.

Then they turned to hear the chatting between Kazama and Luchia.

"So. You want to go anywhere else?" Kazama asked.

"Nah. I really enjoyed a lot with you today. Arcade, amusement park and that miracle discovery on that Beauty and Fashion Shop, I really enjoyed it all." Luchia smiled before bowing, "Thank you very much."

"Yeah. I enjoyed a lot as well and thanks for the shirt."

"Your welcome as well."

"Before you leave, got everything check?"

"Yep and I put my pink dolphin toy in my shopping bag."

"I see. So do you want me to drop you at Pearl Piari or you want to walk alone to there?"

"It would be lovely if you can walk me home."

"Very well then. Let's go home."

And so Kazama and Luchia then began to walk together. After seeing them disappear into the distance, the two couples then came out from their hiding place.

"Well. This is where we have to part for now." Rina said before smiling, "But we really had a lot of fun time with you boys."

"Yeah. Too much spying date fun we had." Hanon said happily in which the three others laughed, "All of the times we had today will be memorable for us."

"Glad you girls get to enjoy it." Masahiro smiled.

"You should hurry right now. If Kazama and Luchia arrives before you guys, there could be some trouble." Nagisa said.

"You're right Nagisa." Hanon said, "Come on Rina. I think I know a shortcut to Pearl Piari so that we can reach before them."

"We'll see you tomorrow then. Take care." Rina smiled.

And so Hanon and Rina begin to rush to get a shortcut to Pearl Piari. Their respective boyfriends waved their hands until they can no longer see the girls.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Pearl Piari:_

Kazama waited outside while Luchia knocked the door. The door opened and it's Nikora, Hippo and Taki.

"Ah Luchia. It's good to see you in a cheerful mood." Nikora smiled.

"Looks to me like you really had a good time with Kazama." Taki said upon seeing a couple of shopping bags.

"I really had a lot of fun with him today." Luchia said happily before turning towards Kazama, "Arigato Kazama-san."

"It's a pleasure." Kazama smiled, "I enjoyed a lot today as well."

"Ah. So I see that Luchia-san brought a gift for you as well." Hippo smiled.

"Yeah. She brought it for me."

"Kazama. Thank you for spending time with Luchia and cheering her up." Nikora smiled.

"We are really grateful to you." Taki said.

"I hope to see you again." Luchia said happily.

"Hey don't worry. We will see you again and again so there's no goodbyes, ain't it?" Kazama asked smiling.

"Yeah. There will be no farewells and goodbyes cause we will see you again." Kazama said in such a way that as if his Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

Nikora, Taki, Hippo and Luchia laughed for a moment as Luchia took out her pink dolphin toy and waved at it. After saying each other goodbyes, Kazama left.

"Wow Luchia-san. Where did you get that pink dolphin toy?" Hippo asked in awe.

"I will tell you everything." Luchia smiled.

 **Me: And that's the end of the long Chapter 7.**

 **Hotoshi: Wow! It's really pretty long in fact.**

 ***I turned around and see Hotoshi and Seira smiling. I was surprised.***

 **Me *surprised*: How did you come here? And what about the others?**

 **Seira: Well...as for the others.**

 ***Crying voices can be heard.***

 **Voice 1 *crying*: YOU SPIES!**

 **Voice 2: How can you do this to us?!**

 **Voice 3, 4, 5 and 6: Wait! We can explain!**

 ***I sighed for a moment while Hotoshi and Seira laughed.***

 **Me *sighing*: Oh Well. Chapter 8 will be coming soon. So stay tune.**

 **Hotoshi and Seira *happily*: Until then, please review and like this and his other stories. Farewell for now.**


	9. Chapter 8: Comfort and Advice 1

**Me: Greetings everyone. Chapter 8 is here!**

 ***Yukito and Taoki happily appeared.***

 **Yukito *happily*: Finally! After sometime, we are back in the story.**

 **Taoki: Yeah but in a different style of comeback.**

 **Yukito *puzzled*: Different style of comeback?**

 **Me: You will find out after this chapter ends.**

 **Yukito: Okay.**

 **Me: And so. I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Taoki: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: Alright then. Without any further delay, let's begin Chapter 8.**

 **Yukito *smiling*: This will be interesting.**

Chapter 8: Comfort and Advice (Part 1).

 _Luchia's room:_

"Wow! That was really awesome." Hanon said in awe.

Luchia told Hanon and Rina in her room about what she did with Kazama in the arcade, amusement park and in the Beauty and Fashion shop. Though Hanon and Rina saw everything along with their boyfriends, they prefer to hear it from Luchia to avoid any trouble.

Oh yeah. And Hanon got jublient when Luchia told Hanon about the 'special privilege'.

"25% discount for those who are close to Yukito?!" Hanon asked in a world of excitement.

"Yep." Luchia smiled.

"Well it looks like you really had a fun time with Kazama." Rina smiled.

"Yes. But then this happened..."

Luchia then told Hanon and Rina about the confrontation with Kaito and that girl and what she told them which shocked Hanon and Rina a bit.

"Luchia? Did you really mean to say that?" Hanon asked in a bit of shock.

"I didn't mean to say that." Luchia said, "I thought that if I said that to Kaito, then he might be a bit angry and get his senses back."

"But that's not gonna work you know?" Rina asked.

"I know."

Luchia sadly sighed for a moment with Hanon and Rina looking sadly at her. Luchia then somehow put a smile on her face and said:

"Well despite that, I had the best day ever with Kazama-san that I will never forget. I think I am cheered up now. Thank you very much Hanon."

"You're very much welcome." Hanon smiled.

"But will you be able to come with us to school tomorrow?" Rina asked.

"I think I can." Luchia said.

Hanon and Rina smiled at Luchia before Rina asked:

"So did you give your pink dolphin toy you are holding right now a name?"

"Yes. And I name her Momo-chan." Luchia said happily.

Upon hearing that, Hanon and Rina fall down in anime style.

"You...You named your messenger's name?" Rina asked in a bit of surprise.

"Can't you name your pink dolphin toy something else?!" Hanon whined.

"Well when I looked at it, the name Momo-chan appeared on my hand." Luchia said.

Hanon and Rina sighed for a moment before the three girls started to laugh. Then Hanon and Rina went to their respective rooms to get a good night sleep.

 _Morning:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira went to school while the others in Pearl Piari sat down to discuss something. Luchia told them before she told to Hanon and Rina yesterday.

"Well let's hope that all goes well for Luchia at school today." Nikora said.

"Don't worry. She will be fine after what happened yesterday." Maki said.

They all nodded before discussing something else.

"The biggest surprise was that Luchia was able to talk back to Kaito and that girl when they saw her with Kazama." Taki said.

"But the question is: How? Kazuki-san warned us that Luchia-san must never see Kaito-san until the problem is solved or else something might bad can happen to her." Hippo said.

"I think we had forgotten to ask Kazuki-san as to what if Luchia does see them but she is with someone else." Yuri sighed.

"Well from Luchia's narration yesterday, I guess we got the answer." Sara said, "Because Kazama was on her side, Luchia felt that she was not afraid of seeing Kaito and that girl and so she was able to talk back."

Gaito sighed for a moment and said:

"Geez. From Luchia's narration, even though it was just only for yesterday, Kazama has already cheered Luchia up."

"I can't really argue with that. They had gone to the arcade, amusement park and the Beauty and Fashion shop and they did so many things in these places." Nikora said.

"And Luchia had brought Kazama a shirt." Taki said.

"And it is in the arcade that Luchia-san got a pink dolphin toy." Hippo sighed.

"With Kazama and not with Kaito." Maki said.

"Yep and boy did she name her messenger's name, ain't it?" Yuri asked smiling.

Everyone nodded before laughing for some time.

* * *

 _School:_

At school, Luchia and her friends are walking to their class when they heard some voices:

"So how was your date with Luchia-chan?"

"Sweet except for a small hiccup moment."

"And what small hiccup moment could that be?"

"Better not tell cause many fellows are here and who knows if Luchia-chan can come today after that awesome time yesterday."

"So overall you had a good time right?"

"Yep. You can say that."

Then there are some laughs. Luchia and her friends smiled as they entered the class. Many students greeted Luchia and then approached her to know how she is feeling right now with Luchia saying that she is okay. Then they had a talk with Masahiro, Kazama, Nagisa and Hotoshi with Kazama joking that he does actually have a twin brother whose name is Sylvester Yoshiro and he will swat Kaito 'like a bird' in which everyone laughed about it. Then Sarah came and Nagisa, Hotoshi and Seira went to their respective first year class.

* * *

 _Many Minutes later_

 _Outside the school:_

"Luchia. I'm glad that you are cheered up after going out with Kazama yesterday." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you Sarah and I'm so sorry that I have worried you a lot." Luchia said.

"Well at least you are fine now. And by the way, I'm coming to Pearl Piari."

"Oh Wow. Really?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"What's the excitement Hanon? She always come to Pearl Piari." Rina said in which all 5 of them laughed for a moment.

"When are you coming?" Seira asked.

"Right now."

"You go ahead then. We will come a bit later cause we love to walk around for sometime after school." Luchia smiled.

"Okay then. I will see you there."

"Yep."

And so Sarah left. Luchia and her three friends decided to have a walk around for a moment. While walking, Luchia is thinking sadly about her confrontation with Kaito yesterday.

 _"Kaito."_ Luchia thought sadly.

"Luchia." Hanon, Rina and Seira said sadly.

While walking, someone put his hand on Luchia's shoulder. Luchia turned around violently saying "Hey!". But when her friends turned around as well, Luchia and her friends are in a surprise.

The man is wearing a plain blue rapper shirt and a rapper light blue pants. Some of his blue hair bangs can be seen. He is also wearing sunglasses.

"Mind may we ask who you are?" Rina asked.

Hanon took a good look at him and when she suddenly realized him, she gasped:

"Could it be you? Taoki..."

"Not just Taoki yo." Taoki smiled, "I'm the MC TAOKI! Yeah!"

And so MC Taoki began to rap:

 _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Taoki!**_

 _ **I'm comin' from the South Atlantic and now rockin' in Narita! Yeah!**_

The girls are in awe.

"Wow. I never thought you can rap." Luchia said in awe.

"How did you learn to rap?" Rina asked.

"Well yo. A good red ashed hair friend of mine did some funny rap yo and I still remember it. Now today I dressed up like that and when I saw you girls yo, it instantly popped into my mind." MC Taoki said in a rapping style.

"Please teach me how to rap." Hanon pleaded in which everyone laughed a little bit, "It's awesome even though it's just rapping for fun."

"Please teach me as well." Seira pleaded.

"Don't worry yo. You will be teached yo." MC Taoki smiled in which Hanon and Seira cheered.

"Taoki. It has really been a while." Rina smiled.

"No yo. We are seeing each other often yo so you can say it's been half a week yo."

The girls laughed a little bit.

"So MC Taoki. What brings you here?" Luchia asked smiling.

Suddenly they saw a cute woman running towards them. She has cute blue eyes and long blue hair and is very pretty. She is wearing half jeans, a shirt and sneakers. She has an aqua shell locket around her neck. When she approached them, Hanon got jublient.

"Yukito!" Hanon cried and jumped happily.

"It's really good to see you all." Yukito smiled, "By the way, have you seen Taoki?"

"We don't know about him yo. We haven't seen him yo." MC Taoki said.

"But the voice sounds like him yo. So it might be you yo. Right Mister MC Taoki?"

There is a silence for a moment before the girls started to laugh and Taoki whined:

"Oh Man. You got me!"

Taoki then took off his sunglasses. He has blue eyes.

"Taoki! Yukito! It's so good to see you after sometime." Seira said happily.

"Yeah. Hope you are having a nice time with our son." Yukito smiled.

"I sure am." Hanon said happily, "Oh and your husband can rap!"

"Well one of our good ashed red haired friend also raps in a really funny way."

"Yeah and he said that we should open an MC show, right?" Taoki asked smiling.

"Yep. It sure is."

"Who is this ashed red haired guy you are talking about?" Luchia asked in a world of excitement.

"Tell us about him." Seira pleaded.

"But do you have any time telling us about him?" Rina asked.

"Well if the time comes in which everything is fine and safe, we will definitely tell you everything." Taoki said.

"Well we can't wait to hear it." Hanon said happily, "Oh Wait..."

Hanon then instantly hugged Yukito.

"Yukito. Is that true?" Hanon asked happily, "25% discount to those who are close or related to you?"

"Why yes but the manager is new so you have to first convince her and she will phone me." Yukito said before asking in surprise, "But how did you know?"

"Well me and Kazama-san went out for a day yesterday." Luchia smiled, "When we went inside the shop, the manager asked us and she did not believe us but she did so when you told her on the phone."

"Oh Yeah. I recognize your voices on the phone."

"Well next time all of us in Pearl Piari will march towards that shop and declare to the manager that we are all close and related to Yukito." Hanon said in which everybody laughed.

"The manager will certainly faint if she finds out if it is true." Seira said.

Everybody laughed for a moment.

"Alright. Let's all stop laughing for now." Rina laughed for a moment before asking, "Have you come to us for something?"

"Why yes. We wanted to talk to you girls for a while at the beach." Yukito said, "Will it be okay for you?"

"Of course it will be okay." Hanon said, "Let's go to the beach."

* * *

 _Beach:_

"Our son told us everything as to what had happened to you after the incident at the beach." Yukito said.

"We thought we might meet you up at Pearl Piari." Taoki said, "But it looks like somehow we met you girls here."

There is a silence for a moment in which Luchia nodded and sighed sadly.

"Why Luchia?" Yukito asked sadly.

"What can I do? After that incident, I was totally heartbroken and I thought I should end it all." Luchia said sadly, "But I nearly did the unthinkable twice in a single day without even thinking about what will happen to others. I'm sorry."

And so Luchia started to cry a little bit. Yukito hugged her for comfort and said:

"There Luchia. It's okay."

Yukito wiped off Luchia's tears.

"But you have to understand that killing yourself won't help and it won't solve the problem you are facing right now. Instead if that really happened, everyone will suffer." Yukito said.

"Just like Maki-san said 'Our lives will never be the same again.'" Hanon said.

"Exactly."

"And speaking about that, someone else will be hit hard other than your people and Azumi." Taoki said.

"Really? Who could it be?" Seira asked.

Taoki then pointed at Hanon. Hanon sadly nodded.

"Taoki is right. You won't understand what will happen to me if I lose you." Hanon said sadly.

"You told me while you were crying when you and Rina stopped me from doing the unthinkable for the second time." Luchia cried, "I'm sorry Hanon!"

Luchia and Hanon hugged each other in tears. The others looked sadly at them.

"Luchia." Rina and Seira said sadly.

"Me and Taoki feel really sorry as to what happened to you over the past few days." Yukito said sadly, "But please remember that we are all here for you."

There is a silence for a moment.

"It's really surprising that Kaito would say such things to you." Yukito said, "I don't think that he will say these things on purpose."

"But he said it straight to my face." Luchia said.

"How can he? How can someone you love all off a sudden turns against you and say such things?" Taoki asked.

"Well these things do happen in the human world, Taoki." Yukito said, "But now we are looking at Luchia's case."

Everyone nodded.

"But you got a point Taoki." Yukito said, "Kaito loves Luchia very much. A couple who loves each other very much will never say these type of things."

"That's true but you said that it can happen in the human world." Hanon said.

"Some people aren't while some people are." Taoki said.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's take an example of Mitsuki and Sara." Yukito said, "Although we do know what happened between them that started Gaito's attack, did Mitsuki ever say he hated Sara right in front of her face?"

Luchia, Hanon and Rina thought for a moment. Seira looked at them curiously since she wasn't there during the first incident.

"I don't think Mitsuki-sensei had ever said that to Sara." Hanon said.

"True. The reason why the first incident happened is because he left Sara without saying a word and as a result, she was in full rage." Luchia said.

"If Mitsuki had ever said that, she would had remained in darkness for the rest of her life and her hair would have been black forever and we would never be able to get her back into herself." Rina said, "And also defeating Gaito would have been even more difficult."

"So it's a no, right?" Seira asked.

"It's a no you can say." Taoki said.

"Okay. Let's take a more simple example." Yukito said before asking, "Whose relationship progress started slow before you girls met us?"

In an instant and without any hesitation, Luchia and Hanon pointed fingers at Rina.

"Wow. You have to point fingers at me do you?" Rina sighed while Seira laughed.

"But it's you. No doubt about it cause your relationship with Hamasaki-san started slow and made no progress at all before you met Naoki." Luchia said, "And you use to deny that you love him."

"Okay Okay. I admit denying it but..."

"Let me ask you a few questions Rina." Yukito said before asking, "What was the reason that your relationship with Masahiro started very slowly?"

"It's because I was in constant fear about leaving him when the time might arrives that we have to leave the human world. Plus we didn't know much about him."

"True. All we knew that he's a boxer." Hanon said.

"Okay. So did he ever say that he hated you right in front of your face?" Yukito asked.

"No No. But I do recall that he nearly cut ties with me because of me not telling him my secret." Rina said, "But it was my fault because I pressurized him into telling me about his locket without even knowing the dreadful consequence."

"And did you ever say you hated him right in front of his face?"

"Oh hell no I hadn't said that and I won't even say that ever. It's just that..."

"We know. Long distance relationship problems right?" Seira asked.

"Yeah. You can't communicate with a phone when you are in the sea world can you?"

"Might as well wish for a sea phone." Taoki teased.

Everyone laughed about it. Luchia began to think about it clearly.

"So you are saying that something is wrong with Kaito right?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. There is no way he would say that on purpose." Yukito said, "I just wish someone could have witness as to what happened at the beach before you ran into him and that girl."

"Could that girl be the suspect?" Seira jumped instantly.

"I think her appearance doesn't look like she is a suspect." Hanon said.

"Well we, the Shirais, are 50-50." Taoki said.

"Oh. So that means your son might be thinking that the girl might have done something fishy to Kaito."

"Yep."

Yukito took a deep breathe before saying this:

"Whether that girl is a suspect or not, we will find out about it. But until then Luchia, stay calm and don't panic because we are all with you. And if you see Kaito again..."

Yukito paused for a moment before saying this:

"Give him the most BIGGEST and the most HARDEST slap you have ever done."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira got instantly surprised as to what Yukito just said.

"Give him the most hardest slap right across his face?" Luchia asked in which Yukito nodded.

"Just to make it simple: Behold Luchia! Let your right hand feel the power that will enable you to give the hardest slap ever that will be heard all around the world and oceans!" Hanon exclaimed happily in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"But will it work?" Seira asked.

"I think there is a little chance for that." Yukito said, "But it will really serve him right for ditching Luchia and going out with another girl without any explanation."

"Or it might snap his senses back if it work." Taoki said.

"So work or not work, Luchia will still give Kaito the most biggest and hardest slap she has ever given to him." Rina smiled.

"So hard that he might lose a tooth?" Seira asked in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"A very hard punch might."

Luchia then got up instantly and shook Yukito's hand rapidly.

"Yukito. Thank you so much for your advice." Luchia said happily, "I will apply that should I ever see Kaito again."

"Your welcome." Yukito smiled.

"We are really grateful to you Shirais." Seira smiled, "Seems like we are having a mystery here."

"So this is what we are going to do." Rina said, "We are going to chill out for today and then tomorrow we will investigate fully starting from the beach as to what had happened."

"Sounds like a good plan." Taoki said.

"Yeah well...I gotta get to the Pearl Bath now and take a nice bath there cause I think I look smelly right now." Luchia sighed in which everyone laughed for a little bit.

And so the girls thanked Yukito and Taoki Shirai, said goodbye and are about to leave when...

"Hanon. Can we talk to you for a moment?" Yukito asked.

"Of course." Hanon said happily before turning to the girls, "I will catch you up."

Luchia, Rina and Seira nodded and they left the beach.

"So. What do you want to talk to me about?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Pssh. How was the spy dating with our son yesterday?" Yukito whispered smiling.

"Ah. So that means your son must have told you what happened yesterday right?"

"Yeah. You don't want Luchia to find out about it, do you?" Taoki asked.

"Oh No No!"

Hanon quickly shook her head. She then smiled and said:

"It was really awesome. There were some close moments in which Luchia and Kazama-san could have nearly seen us."

"Yeah. It would have been a disaster if they had found you guys out." Yukito said before asking, "So. Did our little boy overcome his fear of after riding a roller coaster?"

"Sadly no. He was clinching my arm in fear after the ride."

"Aww poor him. Next time, all four of us shall go on a ride so that he will be okay." Taoki said.

"I would love that."

Hanon, Yukito and Taoki laughed for a moment.

"And you knew the special discount when you and others spied on them." Taoki said.

"Yep. I have to act as if I knew it after Luchia told me but I knew it at that day." Hanon said happily.

"Hanon. When will you have the time to learn from me about the fashion designing?" Yukito asked curiously.

"Hmm...That will be a bit difficult. Maybe after sometime."

"And what if you have to go back to your kingdom?" Taoki asked.

"Well in that case, I will learn it in the kingdom."

"Wow. That will be fun." Yukito said happily.

"It sure is."

Yukito and Hanon laughed for a moment while Taoki sweatdropped.

"Well I think we should better leave you now cause your friends might be a bit worried." Yukito said, "Sorry if we delayed you a bit."

"Not at all. I really had fun talking to you Shirais." Hanon said happily, "Especially when we first met MC Taoki."

"There will be more coming." Taoki smiled as he put on his sunglasses, "Once the problem is solved, you will get to know the birth of MC Taoki."

"I will love to hear that."

"Well we also have to leave now." Yukito said, "We will see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

And so Hanon left the beach, waving her hand happily to Yukito and Taoki Shirai, who waved back.

 **Me: So that ends Chapter 8.**

 **Yukito: Oh. So a serious comeback I see.**

 **Me: Yeah. Hey where's Taoki by the way?**

 **Voice: MC Taoki is right here folks!**

 ***Me and Yukito saw MC Taoki smiling at them.***

 **Yukito *jumping happily*: Oh Wow!**

 ***Nagisa Shirai appeared.***

 **Nagisa Shirai: Give me a reminder that we better buy the rapper clothes or we won't be MCs.**

 **Yukito *smiling*: Yeah. You are right.**

 ***Everyone laughed a little bit.***

 **Me: Chapter 9 will be coming soon next week. So you there.**

 **MC Taoki: And until then yo, review and like this and his other stories yo. So see you there yo.**


	10. Chapter 9: Comfort and Advice 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 9, my dear friends.**

 **Voices: Hai Yah!**

 ***Shizuro and the butler appeared with flying kicks. Then they did their karate and kung fu pose.***

 **Shizuro: This is not the time for an exciting comeback. This is serious.**

 **Butler: Right sir. A very serious comeback indeed.**

 ***Naoki then appeared smiling and sweatdropped.***

 **Naoki: Come down Shizuro and butler.**

 **Shizuro: But we can't come down. We have to find Kaito and give him some karate chops.**

 **Butler** ***singing*** **: And _some kung fu fighting_.**

 **Naoki: Oh well. They sometimes do like that when something serious happens.**

 **Me: That's alright. Anyway, I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Naoki *smiling*: And remember my friends. Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now it's time to start Chapter 9. Enjoy reading.**

 **Butler *calling*: Come out Come out wherever you are Kaito.**

 ***Me and Naoki sweatdropped a bit.***

Chapter 9: Comfort and Advice (Part 2).

 _Pearl Piari:_

"Wow! You girls met Yukito and Taoki Shirai?" Nikora asked in awe.

Hanon nodded happily as she told the others about what they did at the beach with them and what they said to the girls which really surprised them.

"Where's Luchia by the way?" Hanon asked.

"She's at the Pearl Bath right now." Rina said, "Like a bull, she rushed to Pearl Piari and we soon came minutes later. She then immediately went to the Pearl Bath."

"I think she should be finished by now." Seira said, "Want to check it out?"

Hanon nodded as the girls then went to the Pearl Bath to wait there for sometime. The others are in a bit puzzled about what the girls said to them.

"I wonder if Luchia is training her right hand right now in the Pearl Bath." Gaito said.

"You may never know." Sara smiled in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"Then why not we go in and check it out?"

"And let Luchia call you a pervert?" Sarah asked, "Speaking about that, what were you actually doing in the bathroom with Yuri while Kazuki was in Pearl Piari? Were both of you...you know what."

"Hey! We were trying to avoid her because of our reasons you all know!" Gaito and Yuri whined in which everyone roared in laughter.

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

"Mermaid Princesses, where are you going right now?" Hippo asked curiously.

"We are going to chill out for a while as there is no school tomorrow." Rina said, "Because from tomorrow, we will start investigating at the beach."

"I will stay here instead." Seira said, "I really want to take a break."

"Oh my right hand! Lend me your strength to give Kaito the most hardest slap I have ever given to him!" Luchia proclaimed, "For this will be my first slap to him."

"I thought you slapped him once." Hanon said.

"Oh..."

Everyone laughed loudly with Luchia scratching her head. Nikora told them to be careful in which the girls nodded. They then left.

"By any chance will they be able to see Kaito?" Maki asked.

"So So." Sarah said, "But Luchia told us that, work or not work, she will still take Yukito's advice."

"Fingers crossed." Yuri said in which the others nodded.

* * *

Hanon and Luchia are having ice-cream while Rina is drinking some orange juice.

"Could you mind tell us why you don't feel like eating ice-cream?" Luchia asked.

"Brain Freeze. As Hanon said." Rina said.

Both Luchia and Hanon gasped for a moment.

"I said that if you eat too much ice-cream then you will get brain freeze!" Hanon exclaimed, "You won't get brain freeze with just a single scoop."

"Whoops. Maybe I didn't hear it properly then." Rina smiled and teased.

"You heard it clearly and properly!" Luchia whined, "And now you are acting as if you never heard it in your life!"

Luchia and Hanon whined while Rina laughed. Then, suddenly, they saw a scooter approaching towards them. The girls are a bit surprised.

"Whoever you are, what brings you here?" Luchia asked curiously.

The person then removed his helmet. He has green hair and green eyes and is wearing the butler's clothes. When the girls saw him, they gasped. It's...It's...

"Hamasaki-san's butler!" The girls exclaimed happily.

"It's really been a while." Rina smiled.

"It sure is Princesses." The butler smiled, "How are you all?"

"You can ride on a scooter?" Luchia gasped.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Rina. You never told us that he can ride on a scooter!" Hanon exclaimed.

"You got to respect some privacy you know." Rina said sternly before turning to the butler and said, "Sorry butler. Luchia and Hanon sometimes want to know 150% of everything."

"Hey!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"Anyway. I'm sure you have come to us for some reason."

"Yes indeed. I have come to send my heartfelt condolence to Princess Luchia. It breaks my heart to hear all the things Princess Luchia had to go through after getting ditched."

"Ah I see."

"Aww. Thank You butler-san." Luchia smiled with a tear on her eyes.

"But don't worry Princesses. Help is on the way." The butler said.

"Really? Who's coming?" Hanon asked curiously.

Suddenly there are motorcycle's sounds approaching them. When the motorcycle approached them, a man and a woman removed their helmets. The man has has green eyes and short green hair while the woman is beautiful and has beautiful green eyes and dark green long hair and has a green shell locket around her neck. They smiled at the girls.

"It's...It's." Luchia and Hanon gasped.

Rina got a bit excited.

"Shizuro and Naoki Hamasaki. It's so great to see you." Rina said happily.

"Yeah. It's really good to see you after a while." Shizuro said, "What have you girls been doing all along?"

"Oh you know. Having fun with our son as well as others." Naoki smiled in which Rina nodded and smiled as well, "Oh by the way. He has a twin brother."

Luchia and Hanon jumped up in an instant.

"Really? Where?!" Hanon jumped in excitement

"He was in overseas for a long time and today he came back." Naoki said.

"What's his name?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Sylvester Hamasaki." Shizuro smiled.

"Eh?!" Luchia and Hanon got confused for a moment while Rina laughed.

"I can't believe that you two fell for it!" Rina laughed, "You just became like Daichi and Kengo, who fell for Kazama's little prank by saying the same first name but Yoshiro in his last name. Ain't it?"

"No!" Luchia and Hanon whined while others laughter.

"Yes Princesses. So now we are all here." The butler said in which Naoki and Shizuro nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you three came here to talk to us about something." Rina smiled.

"Why yes. But not in here." Naoki said, "We want to talk to you somewhere quite or where there is not much noise."

"Sure. Come on Luchia and Hanon."

Luchia and Hanon nodded happily as they hoped in the butler's scooter while Rina hoped on Shizuro's motorcycle.

"Oh by the way." Hanon said, "We met Yukito and Taoki earlier after school."

"Nice." Naoki smiled.

* * *

 _Park:_

"Our son was there during your tough times, Luchia." Naoki said sadly, "And we feel very sorry for you."

"Arigato Naoki." Luchia sadly said.

"Ah. Since your son is in our class, he has provided you up to date information right?" Rina asked.

"Yes Princess." The butler said.

"Well at least for one thing I will never forget is Kazama-san calling Rina and your son 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'." Hanon said sweetly.

"Oh please. He got banged up after the door fell on him." Shizuro said before everyone laughed a little bit.

"Now for a bit serious part." Naoki said before asking, "Luchia. Would you please tell us why you did the unthinkable twice in a single day?"

"I really did that without even thinking." Luchia cried a bit, "I know you were all in shock after what your son told you."

"It's understandable. Why would Kaito even say that to you at the beach and go out with another girl?"

"I really wanted to attack Kaito for doing that." Rina said, "The first opportunity was inside the class but the problem is that if I attack Kaito inside the class and the principal or a teacher sees it, then we would be in trouble."

"School roof?" The butler asked curiously.

Luchia and Hanon gave each other a gasp but Rina said:

"I knew you would ask that and I also thought of it but ever since Kaito got hooked up with that girl, he is nowhere to be seen."

"Yeah. He just entered the class and left. That's it." Luchia said.

"He didn't come to school ever since that class incident." Hanon said.

"We understand." Shizuro said, "But Luchia. You do realize that killing yourself won't do any good and if you had done that and if Azumi finds out then...I guess you know what would happen."

"We all know what would happen." The others said.

Everyone is silence for a moment with Naoki comforting Luchia. Suddenly, Hanon cried and exclaimed:

"Oh No! We forgot to tell something to Yukito and Taoki!"

"Wait? What?" The butler asked in confusion.

Luchia and Rina got puzzled for a moment before Rina realized.

"Oh I remember." Rina said before smiling, "We met Kazama's mother, Kazuki Yoshiro."

"Wow. That's nice." Naoki smiled, "So what did she say?"

"She said that until the problem is solved, Luchia must not see Kaito." Hanon said.

"And I went out on a date with Kazama-san." Luchia said happily.

"Whoa! You did?" The butler asked in awe.

"So what did you do with Kazama?" Shizuro asked.

Luchia then told them what she and Kazama did yesterday at the arcade, the amusement park and The Beauty and Fashion shop in which Naoki, Shizuro and the butler are awed by it but smiled. But when Luchia told them about seeing Kaito and that girl and what she did...

"You actually did that?" Naoki asked in surprise in which Luchia nodded, "But doesn't it contracts with what Kazuki said?"

"Yeah. We forgot to ask Kazuki as to what might happen if Luchia sees Kaito and/or that girl but she is with someone else." Hanon sighed.

"I think because Kazama was with Luchia, Luchia didn't feel afraid and she was able to talk back." Rina said.

"And Yukito told me to give the most biggest and hardest slap I have ever given to Kaito." Luchia said.

"I think one slap won't be enough." Naoki said, "I think all three of you girls would need to slap Kaito."

The three girls them jumped up.

"You are right Naoki." Rina said, "All three of us should give our hardest slaps to Kaito. Who knows? Maybe it might bring his senses back."

"So that means behold our right hands! Lend us your strength to give Kaito the hardest slaps he will ever receive." Hanon proclaimed happily.

"Naoki. Thank you so much for the additional advice." Luchia said happily, "Girls. It's time to train our right hand."

Hanon and Rina nodded happily while the others laughed a little bit.

"Naoki, Shizuro, butler-san. Can we ask you one thing?" Hanon asked in which they nodded, "Yukito and Taoki told us that there's a 50-50 chance that the girl could be the suspect. What about you three?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, we think there's a 50-50 chance as well." The butler said, "It could have been much easier if one of our messengers could have witness it and report it to us or you girls."

"But what we can tell you is that something definitely bad must had happened to Kaito whether he is on his way to the beach or on the beach." Shizuro said.

"But he said it right straight at my face." Luchia said.

"He would never say that on purpose and he never will." Naoki said before asking, "Okay Luchia, tell me this. From after the Mikeru's incident to the day when Hanon first met Yukito, did you have any relationship problems with Kaito?"

"From the second incident to the day when we first discovered Law No.34?"

Naoki nodded. So Luchia thought long and hard about it with everyone looking at her. After a minute or two, Luchia said this:

"I don't think I had any relationship issues at all with Kaito during those times. Yes, I did have arguments with Kaito but they were small arguments concerning petty issues which was resolved within a few minutes."

"There you go." Naoki said, "Now you know that Kaito won't say these types of stuffs."

"You might be right but we might never know what actually happened at the beach." Rina said, "As your butler said, it could have been easier if one of yours or our messengers could have witnessed it."

"We planned that tomorrow we will investigate at the beach and hope that we can find out some clues." Hanon said.

"Ah. Mermaid Princess Detectives." The butler said in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"Well good luck on that." Shizuro smiled.

The girls then stood up for a moment.

"We wanted to hang out for sometime till you guys came." Hanon said.

"We are really sorry if we took some of your time." Naoki apologized.

"No not at all. We are really glad that we have seen you after a while." Rina said.

"Yeah and thanks for the additional advice. It's time that we should leave Kaito with slap marks all over his face." Hanon said in which Luchia and Rina nodded and they laughed a little bit.

"I'm really grateful to you Hamasaki family." Luchia said and bowed, "Thank you for your comfort and advice."

"It's a pleasure." Shizuro smiled.

"Now go and give Kaito your three biggest slaps you have ever given." The butler said.

"We will give him many hard slaps as we can." Rina smiled.

"Very well then. We hope to see you soon." Luchia said.

And so they gave each other goodbyes and before the girls could leave, Naoki called:

"Rina. Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"I would love to." Rina smiled.

"We will wait for you at the park's entrance." Hanon said in which Rina nodded.

Hanon and Luchia then soon left. Rina then joined the Hamasaki family.

"I hope you don't mind but are you going to ask me about how was my spying date with your son?" Rina asked smiling which surprised the Hamasaki family.

"Wow Rina. You sure are clever." Naoki smiled before asking, "But how did you know?"

"Hanon secretly told me and the others about what Yukito and Taoki asked her earlier at the beach after school. Luckily, Luchia was in the Pearl Bath."

"It would have been bad if Luchia had found out." Shizuro said in which Rina nodded.

"Yeah. Looks like you knew it before but you didn't want to split out cause Luchia was there. Thanks for that."

"Okay so how was your spying date with young sir?" The butler asked.

"It was great. Me, your son, Hanon and Nagisa had an awesome time having fun with ourselves while at the same time trying to spy on Luchia and Kazama. A few times we were in a position in which Luchia and Kazama nearly might had spotted us."

"So what was your favorite moment yesterday?" Naoki asked curiously.

"I think when we were at the top of the Ferris Wheel. The view was awesome and might have been lovely if it was a green view. Oh and do you know about that special discount in the Beauty and Fashion shop?"

"Yeah. Yukito introduced us to the new manager."

"Oh. Lucky you."

"Well we will leave you for now. Sorry if we took some of your time." Shizuro apologized.

"Like I said, I don't mind talking to you Hamasaki family because after a few years, I'm going to join your family tree and I hope so."

"Well Princess. See you soon and the next time we meet again, Princess Luchia can regain what is lost." The butler said.

"Let's hope that happens. See ya."

And so Rina then left. As she is leaving, she waved her hand at the Hamasaki family who waved her back.

 **Me: And so that ends Chapter 9.**

 ***Masahiro soon appeared. He is a bit puzzled upon seeing Shizuro and the butler.***

 **Masahiro *puzzled*: Mom. What are they doing?**

 **Naoki: Best to see it for yourself.**

 ***Masahiro then approached Shizuro and the butler.***

 **Masahiro: Dad? Butler?**

 ***Butler and Shizuro did the 'Hai-Yah' noise to Masahiro, who jumped back a bit. They then saw Masahiro.***

 **Butler: Oh. It's just the young sir.**

 **Shizuro: Sorry if we scared you we are trying to find Kaito and hunt him down.**

 **Masahiro *confused*: And how so Dad and butler? By doing a karate and a kung fu pose like that?**

 **Shizuro and Butler *whistling*: Well...**

 ***Me, Naoki and Masahiro laughed for a moment while Shizuro and the Butler are scratching their heads.***

 **Me: Oh well. Chapter 10 will be appearing soon.**

 **Naoki *smiling*: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories. Ta Ta.**


	11. Chapter 10: Comfort and Advice 3

**Me: Hi Everyone. Welcome to Chapter 10.**

 ***Azumi and Saito appeared.***

 **Azumi: Yeah right. This is not a fun appearance like before you know.**

 **Saito *sternly*: True. We have got a serious problem you know?**

 **Me *confused*: Wait What? Did something happen between you two?**

 **Saito: Not our problem! Luchia's problem!**

 **Me: Ohhh!**

 ***We all laughed a little bit.***

 **Azumi: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Saito: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: Well then everyone. Let's start Chapter 10 without any further delay.**

Chapter 10: Comfort and Advice (Part 3).

The girls are walking on the street after their encounter with the Hamasaki family.

"So what did you talk about with the Hamasaki family?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Hmm...Oops. Looks like I have forgotten what conversation I had with the Hamasaki family." Rina said.

"Come on Rina! You are saying this on purpose!" Hanon whined.

"I'm not. I really have forgotten everything."

Luchia and Hanon cried and whined while Rina laughed for a moment. Suddenly, they saw a shadow approaching them and by looking at the shadow, Luchia couldn't believe her eyes and ears!

"Ka...Kaito?" Luchia gasped as she suddenly ran.

"Luchia! Wait!" Hanon called and Rina followed her.

While catching up with Luchia, Rina whispered something to Hanon in which Hanon said "Oh." and she understood.

Once Luchia saw a figure, she flung her arms around him and cried saying:

"Kaito! You have come back to me! You baka! You have no idea how much I had to suffer because of what you had said to me at the beach but I had no idea that you would have come back to your senses so quickly! Please say sorry Kaito."

"Uh Luchia. This isn't Kaito." Rina said.

"Eh?"

When Luchia looked up, he saw a man with brown spiky hair and pink eyes. When Luchia recognized him, she gasped and back off for a moment.

"Saito." Luchia said in surprise.

"Uh hi." Saito said in a bit of surprise as well, "What really made you act out like that Luchia?"

"Well you almost look like Kaito that's why she thinks you are Kaito." Rina said.

"It's so good to see you Saito." Hanon said happily, "Where's Azumi and Suzuka by the way?"

"We are here!" Two voices are approaching.

A woman and a girl arrived whose names are Azumi and Suzuka. Azumi has long pink hair and pink eyes. She has a pink shell locket around her neck. Suzuka is a 10 year old girl with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Hello everyone." Azumi smiled.

Luchia then hugged Azumi and cried saying:

"Azumi. I'm so sorry! I thought he was Kaito and that's why I flung my arms around him! Please I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Luchia. I understand. Please don't blame yourself." Azumi said as she embraced her.

"Suzuka. It's good to see you as well." Rina said.

"It sure is." Suzuka smiled before she sadly said, "But this isn't a exciting meeting right now. In fact, we wanted to come to Pearl Piari so that we want to talk to you."

"Yep Suzuka. This is a serious visit." Saito said, "But now we have found you girls, can we have talk with you?"

"You are always welcome to talk to us." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. There are no barriers to overcome to talk to us." Hanon said.

"Luchia. Please don't cry." Azumi said, "We are all with you."

"Thank...Thank You." Luchia said as she wiped her tears off.

"Take your time Luchia. When you feel okay, we want to talk to you."

"Hai."

 _12 minutes later:_

"Luchia. I really don't know what to say about the devastating events you had to experience." Azumi said, "I'm so sorry to hear about the events you had to go through."

"You mean we are sorry, right?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"I was left in shock as to how and why would Kaito suddenly act like that." Saito said.

"We are all left in a state of shock." Hanon said.

"Yeah and I couldn't believe it."

"Well Gaito is also angry as well." Rina said, "I think you should really give Kaito some spanking since you are one of the Panthalassa bros."

"If I can find him."

"But why Luchia?" Azumi cried, "Why in the world did you try to kill yourself twice?"

"What choice did I have?" Luchia cried, "Clouds of depression came raining over me."

"I know but are you trying create a circle of the curse of being a North Pacific Princess?"

Luchia then got a bit confused and puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Luchia asked.

"Well you see Luchia. As you know, Miyu, who was the mermaid princess before I succeeded, and her guardian, who was Hippo's mother, were brutally killed by that Takashi beast. Then I had to literally take my life away because I learned the Law No.34 after Saito broke up with me." Azumi said, "And now you want to join the list all because of what happened between you and Kaito at the beach?"

"Yeah. What's going to happen to those girls and others if you were gone?" Saito asked as he pointed at Hanon and Rina.

"What could have to happen to me?!" Suzuka cried.

"And the way you nearly tried to kill yourself for the 2nd time, it totally freaked me out cause that was same situation of how I died." Azumi cried, "Luchia. We understand that you were heartbroken about what Kaito did to you but think about your kingdom. Who will take over if you are gone?"

"Yeah Luchia. You should have thought of that." Hanon said, "What if they could have been a power struggle in your kingdom, something that never happens in the sea world?"

"Aqua Regina-sama will never want that to happen." Rina said.

Luchia then looked down in a bit of shame. She realized that had she killed herself for good, there could have been even more devastating consequences on her kingdom.

"I'm really sorry." Luchia said sadly, "I was so devastated that I totally forgot about these things."

"It's okay. What has happened has happened." Azumi said, "Just remember that you should never ever do such things that can frighten us all."

"If Uncle Rihito hears about it, he is so gonna freak out." Suzuka said in which Azumi and Saito nodded.

"When Kaito had totally forgotten about you before, did you give up and being a depressed girl all day long when that happened?" Saito asked in which Luchia immediately shook her head, "Then why do you give up so easily now?"

"It's because at that time, there was Mikeru and I had a mission to collect the orange fragments so that Seira can be born so I had to stay strong." Luchia said sadly, "But now this is different. No enemies, No mission and No troubles at the sea."

"If you had died, it would create a huge problem at the sea as water demons would have taken advantage of our grieve." Azumi said.

"I guess you are right about that."

"Okay Luchia. We don't want to make your head spinning around as to what happened in the past few days." Saito said, "Why not you tell us what did you girls did after the 2nd time unthinkable incident nearly happened?"

Rina and Hanon told about their first meeting with Kazama's mother, Kazuki Yoshiro, in Pearl Piari and what did they do at that day.

"Wow. I would love to meet her one day." Azumi said.

"You will someday." Hanon said.

Luchia then told about her date with Kazama and what she did with him which wowed Saito, Azumi and Suzuka. She then told about her confrontation with Kaito and that girl which surprised them.

"Overall, despite that, it was really a great day and I had lots of fun with him." Luchia smiled, "Oh! And not to forget with our toy friends as well."

"Can I see your pink dolphin toy?" Suzuka smiled sweetly.

Luchia then looked around on herself for a moment before realizing...:

"Oh No! I left it at Pearl Piari."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Did you go to the shop where me and Kazama and Masahiro first met before we met you?" Suzuka asked.

"You never told us which shop was it." Luchia said.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you about it."

"But once the trouble is over, we will definitely go there." Rina smiled.

"Azumi. Do you know about the special discount in the Beauty and Fashion shop?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Why yes I do." Azumi smiled, "Yukito introduced us to the manager."

"Well we will all go and declare to the manager that we all know Yukito very well."

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"And we also met Yukito, Naoki, Taoki and Shizuro." Rina smiled.

"Whoa! All of them in one go?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"Not really. We met Yukito and Taoki after the school ended and Naoki and Shizuro minutes ago." Hanon said and then whined, "And off all people, I forgot to tell Yukito and Taoki about we meeting Kazama-san's mother!"

"Hanon! Come down." Luchia said, "You will. On the phone."

"Oh."

Everybody laughed.

"So what did you girls do after you met them?" Saito asked.

"Well Yukito told me to give Kaito the biggest and hardest slap." Luchia said which surprised Saito, Azumi and Suzuka a bit.

"With Naoki telling us that all three of us should give Kaito our hardest slap." Rina said.

"I think you should slap him hard continuously." Azumi said.

"Ah yes! I was thinking about that." Hanon said, "We should leave Kaito with red slap marks all over his face."

"I did rather punch him in the face continuously." Rina said.

"Never mind."

And they all laughed a little bit.

"By the way. What do you think of that girl?" Hanon asked.

"Which girl?" Saito asked.

"The one that is hooking up with Kaito." Rina said.

"I'm slightly suspicious about that girl." Azumi said.

"Eh?" The girls are a bit puzzled.

"Yeah. First of all, Kaito and that girl didn't come to school ever since Kazama nearly started a brawl with him. Then you told us that Luchia was able to talk back to Kaito in which she reacted angrily." Suzuka said.

"But from the look of her appearance, she doesn't look to us like a suspect." Hanon said.

"Appearance can be deceiving." Saito said.

"Hmm. You may be right about that."

"Tomorrow between morning and afternoon, we will start our investigation at the beach to get some clues as to what happened during that day." Rina said.

"Well I wish you every luck on that." Azumi said, "We will play our part as well."

Upon hearing that, Luchia cried happily and immediately hugged Azumi.

"Thank you so much Azumi!" Luchia cried.

"Your very much welcome." Azumi said, "We are all really much concern about you."

"How are everybody doing by the way?" Suzuka asked.

"They are doing fine, Suzuka." Rina smiled, "We will tell them that we saw you guys and the Hamasaki family."

"It's really great to meet you." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. Are you going out somewhere?" Saito asked.

"We are just hanging around for a while." Luchia said.

"I see. We are very sorry if we took some of your time." Azumi apologized.

"What are you saying?! Not at all!"

"Well we will leave you for now." Suzuka said in which Saito and Azumi nodded.

The girls nodded as well. After saying to each other farewell, they went to their separate ways with Luchia, Hanon and Rina going left and Azumi, Saito and Suzuka going right.

 **Me: The End of Chapter 10.**

 ***Suzuka appeared.***

 **Suzuka: Mummy. I'm really worried about Luchia.**

 **Azumi: Well we are all worried about her alright.**

 **Saito: Hey Author...**

 **Me: Yeah?**

 **Saito *sighing*: Never mind.**

 **Me: Oh well. Chapter 11 is coming soon so stay tune folks.**

 **Azumi: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories.**


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**Me *smiling*: Hello everyone. Welcome to Chapter 11.**

 **Saito: Without question, it's time to lunch a full assault.**

 **Me *confused*: Eh?**

 **Saito: I do not mean by war assault. I mean that it's time to launch a full assault on the problem everyone is facing right now.**

 **Me: Oh...**

 ***Me and Saito laughed for a moment.***

 **Me: I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Saito: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: Alright then. Let's start Chapter 11, shall we?**

 **Saito: Charge!**

 ***Saito then went running around the room and I sweatdropped.***

Chapter 11: Confrontation.

After meeting with Luchia, Hanon and Rina, Saito, Azumi and Suzuka went back to their home. Upon reaching home, Saito immediately went inside his and Azumi's room and closed the door for a moment.

"Daddy?" Suzuka got surprised as to Saito's sudden action.

"I think he needs to do something for a while." Azumi said, "So I guess we will have to wait."

But it isn't even a minute before Saito appeared again.

"Saito. You are going somewhere?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Yeah. I will tell you everything later." Saito said, "It will take me for a while."

Azumi and Suzuka nodded as Saito left.

* * *

Saito is walking at the street. He suddenly then heard some voices:

"I really want to thank you for giving me some ice-cream."

"With pleasure."

Saito then looked at the direction of the voices and saw Kaito and that girl enjoying themselves and having ice-cream. Shocked for a moment, Saito began to follow them slowly and steadily so that he won't get caught.

 _15 minutes later:_

 _"Oh Man. When will they ever stop?"_ Saito thought and sighed as he continues to follow Kaito and that girl.

Kaito and that girl then went to the park and sat on the bench. Upon seeing them seating, Saito slowly walked towards the tree that is not far from the bench so that he can hear what are they saying and see what they are doing.

So on the bench, Kaito and that girl are having a lovely chat.

"It's really beautiful today isn't it?" The girl asked.

"It sure is. What a lovely view." Kaito smiled.

Kaito and the girl smiled each other for a moment.

"Kaito. I'm really sorry that you had to hear all that crap Luchia has been saying to you yesterday." The girl sadly said.

"Nah that's okay." Kaito said, "Sometimes people talk nonsense and she is no exception."

Kaito and the girl laughed for a moment.

"Kaito. Will you stay by my side?" The girl asked.

"I will always stay by your side." Kaito smiled, "No harm shall ever come to you. Oh! I remember now..."

Kaito then stood up and looked at the girl. He took out a ring box from his pocket, knelt down and opened the ring box in which it shows a ring. The girl is surprised and a bit shocked.

"I asked you once and I'm asking you again." Kaito said before smiling, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Kaito. We are too young to get married but I will happily accept your very early marriage proposal." The girl cried happily as Kaito put the ring on her finger, "I love you so much Kaito."

"I love you too...Kiminu." Kaito smiled.

And so Kaito and Kiminu looked at each other and they share a nice kiss. Meanwhile, watching everything from the tree, Saito is totally shocked and disgusted.

After Kaito and Kiminu kissed, they looked at the pond.

"Well I guess we will call it for today." Kiminu said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See ya."

"You did so much for me today. So tomorrow, I shall do so much for you."

"Looking forward to it."

And so Kaito and Kiminu said to each other goodbyes and Kiminu left. But as soon as Kaito is about to leave on his own, he got a small hit at the back of his head in which Kaito jumped for a moment.

"Hey! Who did..." Kaito shouted angrily but he saw no one, only a piece of paper and a small rock when he looked down.

Kaito then picked up the piece of paper and he began to read:

 _Kaito. We need to talk. Just you and me and NO ONE ELSE! Tomorrow at the park between morning and afternoon._

 _You better come OR ELSE..._

 _"Wow. Whoever has written this must be really serious."_ Kaito said to himself, _"But I got to be ready for anything."_

And so Kaito left. Once he no longer saw Kaito, Saito then came out from his hiding place, exited the park and then began to go to Pearl Piari.

* * *

 _Pearl Piari:_

"You have any idea when Luchia, Hanon and Rina are coming?" Sarah asked.

"They should be coming back soon I hope." Nikora said.

Then there is a door knock and a bell ringing in which Nikora opened the door. When they saw the person...

"Saito!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yo everyone." Saito smiled, "It's been a while."

Everyone excitingly approached Saito but Gaito ran and hugged Saito tightly and said:

"O Brother! It's really terrible. Something..."

"Yes Yes. I knew something bad happened in the past few days and me, Azumi and Suzuka are extremely sorry to hear about it." Saito said, "I had a talk with Luchia, Hanon and Rina about it."

"Wait. You met them?" Seira asked in surprise.

"Yep. We met the girls and Luchia ended up thinking that I was Kaito at first."

"Well you almost look like him. That's why." Sara said in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"So what did you come here for?" Maki asked curiously, "Something to eat?"

"No Maki. Actually I want to know..."

Saito then said something in which Maki nodded and ran to get them. A minute later, he gave the one Saito wanted and Saito thanked him.

"But Saito-san. What do you need those for?" Hippo asked.

"You will see." Saito said and winked.

"Why not you stay with us for a while?" Taki asked.

"I think he is a bit busy right now." Nikora said in which Saito nodded.

"You are leaving right now?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Got a big day tomorrow." Saito said, "I will see you later."

"Once you get back home, please say hi to Azumi and Suzuka for us." Sarah smiled.

"I will. Oh and by the way, the girls met the other two families as well."

"You mean they meant Naoki, Shizuro and the butler as well?" Seira asked in excitement in which Saito nodded.

"Well we will ask them about it." Yuri said.

"Okay. I gotta go now. Bye!" Saito said.

The others also said goodbye to Saito. As Saito is about to leave, Gaito approached him.

"Bro." Gaito said worriedly.

"Don't worry." Saito said without looking at Gaito and left.

"Do you think he has any plans coming from his mind?" Yuri asked.

"I have no idea." Gaito said.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _Between Morning and Afternoon_

 _Park:_

Kaito arrived at the scene where he and Kiminu shared a kiss and is starting to wait for the man who threw him the note yesterday. He is waiting...and waiting...and waiting.

 _"Hmm. I wonder what is taking him so long to come?"_ Kaito muttered to himself, _"Why in the world did I have to believe in that note and waste my time coming here?"_

"So you came alright." The voice said.

Kaito then immediately looked around and saw Saito leaning on a tree. Yes, Saito. He then walked towards Kaito.

"You wrote that note?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah." Saito said.

"So what's the reason of you bringing me here?"

"The reason is..."

SMACK! Saito punched Kaito right square in the face. Kaito got a bit shocked, got up and stared at Saito angrily.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kaito asked angrily.

Saito angrily grabbed Kaito's shirt.

"Do you have any idea what are you doing and what have you done?!" Saito asked angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito asked.

"How could you say that to Luchia and how could you betray her?! Do you have any idea what Luchia is going through right now? You even had the guts to say it in front of everyone at school!"

"What are you talking about?! I didn't even spent time with Luchia and everyone, including you, are blaming me for her suffering?! I love Kiminu more than her and that's final!"

And Saito punched Kaito right in the face yet again.

"Hearing you saying that really makes me sick!" Saito shouted angrily before thinking, _"Has Kaito completely forgotten everything again?"_

"I love Kiminu! Can't you understand?!" Kaito shouted back, "How could you accuse me of being in a relationship with Kiminu?"

"Cause your true love is Luchia Nanami!"

"Nonsense! Looks like I have to teach you a lesson!"

Saito is completely shocked as to what Kaito just said.

"You want to teach me a lesson?!" Saito asked, "Well bring it!"

So Kaito threw a punch at Saito but Saito dodged it and circled Kaito's head with an arm and applied pressure on it. Kaito tried to break free but he couldn't do so as he slowly drifts into unconsciousness. After sometime, Kaito is finally unconscious and Saito let him go. Saito then looked at Kaito for a moment.

 _"Okay. Now to check on Kaito."_ Saito said to himself as he begins to do so.

Saito checked on Kaito everywhere. From top to bottom, back and front, etc. Finally, Saito decided to check on Kaito's forehead. But when he did so...

 _"Oh...My...God!"_ Saito gasped as he got a little bit frightened upon seeing Kaito's forehead.

On Kaito's forehead shows a bit of a weird symbol which is divided into two parts. The right part of the symbol shows half of the skull and the left part of the symbol shows half of the water demon's head with a left red eye on it and fang designs can be seen all around the symbol. A really weird and a bit frightening symbol indeed.

 _"Who could have ever done that to him?"_ Saito thought, _"Anyway, the first thing I got to think off is how to remove that symbol?"_

Saito then had one idea. He dragged Kaito near the pond, got some water from the pond and poured it on Kaito's forehead. Saito is still able to see the symbol before Kaito jumped at an instant and he slowly crawled towards the tree. Kaito is now really getting scared.

"Are you trying to kill me or what?!" Kaito shouted in tears.

Saito looked at Kaito and began to think for a moment:

 _"So it had no effect, eh? And I already had a second idea. Yosh, it's now time to use the third idea which is a bit related to the second idea. Got to do it in full force this time."_

Saito then put his hands on the pocket.

"Why don't you understand?" Kaito asked meekly, "Hey! What are you holding in your pocket?"

Saito then remained like this for sometime before finally taking it out from the pocket and showing it to Kaito.

And those things are the 5 photos of Luchia and Kaito.

Saito is slowly approaching towards Kaito, showing the 5 photos of them.

"What are you trying to show me? And who is she? And..." Kaito is about to ask a lot of questions.

But Saito first grabbed Kaito's shirt and then showed the photos in front of his eyes.

"Questions Questions." Saito said, "This is you and Luchia, your one and only true love. Now see the photos and TRY TO REMEMBER!"

Kaito then looked at the photos with great confusion all over his face. He then saw him and Luchia in her mermaid form.

"Who is she? Why does she have fins rather than legs? Why am I with her?" Kaito asked in total confusion.

"See that? It's you with her! You are there with her!" Saito said angrily, "Now you should remember the times you spend with her!"

"I can't recall being with her!"

"Can't?! Then I will have to make you remember by force!"

Saito then stared angrily at Kaito, grabbed his shirt again and showed him the photos. Soon Saito's Panthalassa Symbol is starting to appear in his forehead. Kaito is totally shocked!

"What's that?!" Kaito asked in shock before suddenly closing his eyes because of the light.

"Allow me to say everything clearly in your head." Saito said sternly, "You, Me, Gaito and Rihito are the Panthalassa bros. And you, as a Panthalassa Prince, fell in love with Luchia and swore to protect her at all cost! Now look at the photos and..."

"Panthalassa?! Protect Luchia?! I don't even know what you are talking about!"

"REMEMBER!"

And with that said, Saito's Panthalassa symbol on his forehead is getting brighter.

"What are you doing?! You are hurting me!" Kaito cried.

"I'm not letting you go until you remember who your true love is!" Saito shouted.

Something really weird is happening on Kaito's forehead. The half skull-half water demon symbol is slowly disappearing while Kaito's Panthalassa symbol is slowly emerging but the half skull-half water demon symbol is refusing to disappear. Kaito is screaming in pain.

"REMEMBER! You are a Panthalassa Prince and you are Luchia's lover." Saito said before shouting again, "DON'T YOU STILL GET IT?!"

Saito's Panthalassa symbol has gone brighter and brighter to such an extent that...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaito let out a loud scream as a huge ray of light suddenly appeared from Kaito's forehead. A small blast then occurred in which Saito was thrown near the pond. It lasted for just a minute. Then everything became normal again. Saito became startled as to what just happened.

 _"Well at least I didn't get thrown into the pond."_ Saito said to himself as he got up, _"But what happened just now suddenly happened out of nowhere."_

Saito then got up for a moment and saw the photos lying around and...Kaito being unconsciousness! Gasping for a moment, Saito quickly collected the photos and put it in his pocket before running to Kaito. He first checked Kaito's forehead in which there is nothing now on his forehead. The fang designs are also nowhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, Saito then started to shake Kaito.

"Kaito. Are you okay? Please say something." Saito said worriedly.

Slowly Kaito opened his eyes and looked at Saito.

"Sa...Saito." Kaito said slowly.

"Yeah. I'm here." Saito smiled, "Good to see you after a while. You're alright bro?"

"My head hurts."

"I think you may need to wash yourself a bit. Let's go to the bathroom then."

Kaito nodded as Saito took him slowly to the bathroom. Kaito then went inside the bathroom and Saito waited for him.

 _14 minutes later:_

Kaito and Saito are back in the bench, sitting.

"How are you feeling right now?" Saito asked.

"A little bit groggy but yeah." Kaito said.

There is a silence for a moment before Saito broke the silence.

"So Kaito. Who is your love interest?" Saito asked which shocked Kaito a bit.

"Luchia of course!" Kaito gasped before asking, "Why in the world did you ask that?"

"Because something terrible happened in the past few days."

Kaito got a bit startled all of a sudden.

"Why? What happened?" Kaito asked curiously.

 **Me: And so this ends Chapter 11 my friends.**

 ***Silence around the room.***

 **Me: Hmm...It looks like Saito left as well so now there is nobody there.**

 **Oh well. I have nothing to say other than Chapter 12 coming soon so see you there guys.**

 **And until then, don't forget to review and like this and my other stories. Good bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle and Forgiveness

**Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to Chapter 12 folks!**

 ***Silence in the room.***

 **Me *stunned*: Still no noise? Looks like everything is quiet. Oh Well..**

 **I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **And I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

 **I have nothing more to say other than that. Enjoy Chapter 12 ;).**

Chapter 12: Battle and Forgiveness.

At the beach, the three girls (Luchia, Hanon and Rina) are looking around to look for some clues as to what happened during that day when Luchia saw Kaito with another girl.

"Well at least I told Yukito yesterday on the phone that we met Kazama-san's mother." Hanon smiled.

"Yeah." Rina said, "But lets now concentrate on finding out any clues."

After sometime, the three girls then sat down and sighed for a moment.

"Did you find any clues?" Luchia asked.

"Nope. Not a single one." Hanon sadly said.

"But there must be something! We can't give up!"

"We know. But there seems to be a little chance to find any sorts of clues." Rina said.

They remain silent for a moment.

"It would have been easier if any of our messengers: Momo-chan, Setsuki, Minke-chan or Luna-chan could have witness as to what happened during that heart breaking day." Luchia sighed before sadly saying, "Kaito."

"Luchia." Hanon and Rina sadly looked at Luchia.

Then the girls got up and began to search around the beach again. Suddenly they heard the voice saying:

"Looking for seashells at the beach?"

They all looked at the girl smiling at them. Yes. And that girl is Kiminu.

"No! And what are we looking for is none of your business!" Luchia said angrily, "Go away and have fun with that boyfriend of yours!"

"But I heard that you are looking for clues as to what happened during that day at the beach." Kiminu said before laughing, "See! I got your little thinking. Ha Ha!"

Hanon and Rina are really not happy as to Kiminu laughing and looked at her.

"Listen. Luchia is not in a mood to talk to you." Rina said, "Before Hanon and Luchia can scream at you at the top of their lungs, you better leave."

"And before you do leave, what's in your finger by the way?" Hanon asked.

Kiminu laughed really loudly this time which really shook the girls a little bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Luchia asked in shock.

"All must be revealed I see." Kiminu laughed, "This ring is given by Kaito to me, Kiminu, yesterday at the park. And you know what girls? He proposed to me as well! He asked me for marriage."

As soon as she told them about it, Luchia took a step backwards and gasped in shock. Rina and Hanon also gasped in shock before looking at Luchia and her fingers.

"Luchia. Where is that ring Kaito put it on your finger?" Hanon asked.

"Well I..." Luchia said meekly and gulping.

Rina looked at Luchia for a moment before gasping in SHOCK!:

"Don't tell me that you..."

Kiminu's crazy laughter brought the girls' attention back to her. The three girls are wondering as to why she is laughing so hysterically.

"Ha Ha! Looks like you are no longer in Kaito's memory cause he is my boyfriend now!" Kiminu laughed which upset Luchia, "So this means that today is the day all three of you will perish!"

Luchia, Hanon and Rina are SUPER SHOCKED as to what Kiminu just said.

"What are you talking about?" Luchia asked in shock.

"Since you will die today..." Kiminu smiled in which the girls are even more shocked, "I will tell you as to what actually happened on that day."

Kiminu then told the events as to what actually happened during that day on the beach.

 _Flashback (At the beach):_

"I'm sorry. I love that girl and no one can take her place." Kaito said.

"Oh I see. What's her name?" Kiminu asked curiously.

"Luchia Nanami. Hey! What the..."

When Kaito told her name, Kiminu walked towards him, grabbed Kaito and assaulted him with stones she could find at the beach and repeating throwing him very hardly everywhere. She continued to do like that until Kaito is unconscious. When Kiminu looked at Kaito, she gave an evil like smile as some dark powers are appearing on her right hand.

She looked at the right hand with a smile on her face. In the middle of her right hand, there's the half skull-half water demon with red eye and there were fang designs all over the symbol.

 _"Alright. It's time to act."_ Kiminu thought.

She then put her right hand on Kaito's forehead in which Kaito immediately feel the pain. Before he could scream, she quickly covered his mouth with her left hand. After sometime, Kaito was unconsciousness again but after 5 minutes, he woke up.

"You are..." Kaito was about to say something but Kiminu interrupted.

"My name is Kiminu and from now on, you are my boyfriend." Kiminu smiled like an evil smile, "And when Luchia comes, you will say that you love me more than her and also from now on, you will always be by my side."

"I understand Kiminu."

Kiminu then helped Kaito to get up. She and Kaito looked at each other for a moment before sharing a kiss.

 _Present:_

Once Kiminu finished telling what actually had happened, the girls are...how can I say it? Totally SHOCKED and anger!

"So this all means..." Luchia gasped in shock.

"You...You monster!" Hanon said in anger, "You put Kaito under your control!"

"And we thought that something external must have happened to Kaito!" Rina said in anger, "But you are actually the reason as to why Kaito is acting totally different!"

Kiminu laughed hysterically again.

"You made Kaito say those things to Luchia!" Rina growled.

"As if it is!" Kiminu laughed, "And when I was sure that you girls will be gunning after Kaito after your indigo haired friend nearly started a brawl with Kaito twice and wrongly accused him of hanging your indigo haired friend's favorite stuff toy cat, I decided that me and Kaito should stop going to school and just hang around."

"Grr! Why you...?!"

"So you are out to destroy Luchia's life!" Hanon said in anger in which Kiminu laughed.

"And if you think what happened two days ago will bring Kaito back to his senses, that will never work!" Kiminu laughed, "In fact, nothing will ever bring him back! He is with me forever!"

The girls gasped in shock for a moment.

"Why? Why did you do all this?" Luchia asked in a sad tone.

Kiminu giggled for a moment before pretending to be like Luchia and singing and taunting:

 _ **"Kaito! Kaito! Oh Help Me! Please Save Me! I'm defenseless!"**_

And after she finished singing, she laughed around crazily, rolling around. She then got up and said to Luchia:

"Off all people, you must be the most weakest and the most coward girl the world has ever seen!"

Luchia gasped in shock but before she could say anything, Hanon stepped in.

"How dare you say that to my best friend?!" Hanon asked angrily, "And how did you know about their relationship?!"

"Okay. I will explain then." Kiminu said, "The first time was that I saw under the sea was Luchia crying like a baby saying _**Kaito Kaito**_ while you two were singing your butts off. I can't believe that Luchia is crying and you two were singing! More like singing crying!"

The girls are in shock for a moment while Kiminu laughed like a mad girl.

"So that means during that day..." Luchia couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"You Spy! You were spying on us and we never noticed!" Hanon said angrily, "Listen Kiminu! We had to battle against our two foes and..."

"Blah Blah! All talks!" Kiminu mocked, "Oh! And for the 2nd time, the three of you were grabbed by a weird angel and I'm sure that you, Luchia, were calling his name saying _**Kaito Kaito! Help Me!**_ and volla! He did come to the rescue, didn't he?"

"That's not true about me calling his name for help!" Luchia cried in protest.

"Are you one of Mikeru's servants by any chance?!" Rina asked angrily.

"Who the hell is Mikeru?!" Kiminu asked angrily in which the girls sweatdropped.

 _"I guess she is not one of them then."_ Rina thought.

"And oh my what did I forget? I saw Luchia swimming around happily and there comes a creepy looking octopus. Without an instance, the octopus grabs you and there you were, screaming and crying for help and a few minutes later, _**Super Kaito comes to the rescue!**_ "

"You were spying on our sea date as well?!" Luchia gasped.

Kiminu laughed for a moment.

"Calling for help against a water demon octopus?" Kiminu growled before spitting at the beach, "Pfft! And you could have easily fended it of by yourself! You know something Luchia? You are not a Mermaid Princess. In fact, you don't even deserve to be called by that title! You are a CHICKEN Princess!"

And so Kiminu is making chicken noises and is acting like a chicken.

"And you two are her CHICKEN Friends!" Kiminu laughed.

Kiminu then resumed to the chicken acts. Luchia dropped on her knees. Most of what Kiminu is saying is totally true but Hanon's and Rina's anger are on the rise.

"I can't even believe that Kaito would fall in love with a girl who cannot do anything but cry, whine, scream and act like a chicken!" Kiminu laughed, "So I decided to take action. And I got that opportunity when I saw Kaito alone at the beach. And what happened at that day and the next day when Luchia saw us at school? Poor Luchia crying like a baby!"

And Kiminu taunted Luchia even more by acting like a baby and did the 'WAHHHHH! WAHHHH!' noise. Luchia is in the verge of tears.

"Man. I can't believe you have been called a Mermaid Princess and people addressing you where in fact, you are a CHICKEN princess! People should throw you out from your kingdom and you should be left in disgrace!" Kiminu laughed.

"You are wrong! You know little about her!" Hanon shouted, "She may have some flaws but she is a strong willed girl!"

"We have struggles and flaws too you know!" Rina said.

"Blah Blah! What nonsense." Kiminu mocked, "That's a typical heroine's friends saying."

"You are saying as if you want everyone to be perfect! You have your own flaws and struggles too!"

"Shut Up you green haired friend of the chicken! You sure have got some tough attitude within you!"

"If you call Luchia 'chicken' one more time, I'm gonna..."

"Rina. Don't!" Hanon pleaded.

"Yeah that's right! Follow your chicken friends and don't you dare go against me!" Kiminu taunted and laughed which totally angered Rina, "Or else..."

Rina clearly had enough of Kiminu's taunts and laughs as she charged right straight towards Kiminu, much to Luchia's and Hanon's horror but then Kiminu's dark powers on her right hand appeared and when she showed the symbol on the middle off her right hand, Rina immediately stopped on her tracks.

"You try to charge against me and, just like Kaito, I will put that symbol right on your forehead and you will be under my control forever!" Kiminu proclaimed.

"Grr!" Rina muttered as she went backwards.

"Rina?" Hanon asked in a worried tone.

"That Kiminu sure has some tricks on her sleeves."

The three girls then looked at Kiminu, who is laughing crazily as her eyes are slowly turning red.

"Those eyes..." Hanon gasped.

"I thought that I can be with Kaito forever and get married!" Kiminu smiled evily with her voice becoming devilish, "But before that, the three of you must be gone from this world!"

"Do you have any idea about what we should do?"

"We shall put a stop to her. That's what we should do!" Rina said sternly.

But before Rina could do anything, Luchia said slowly:

"Nobody in this world is born perfect you know."

"What's that?" Kiminu asked in anger.

Luchia slowly got up and said:

"We all have flaws. No one is perfect in this world. We have sorrows, We have struggles and many of us have to go to trials and tribulations."

"Again those useless talks!" Kiminu shouted back.

"You are the one who is talking useless! The actions you did is based on the fact that you took advantage of my weakness. Although what you are saying are true, these are just small information about me. You have no idea as to what I did rather than being a coward and crybaby!"

"What did you just say?!"

"In fact, you could have attacked me in the first place. But No! You are always going out with Kaito and ever since that class incident, you and Kaito didn't show up at school ever again which means you are too afraid to go to school for fear of what are we going to do to you and Kaito. So that means YOU ARE A CHICKEN TOO RIGHT?!"

"Luchia." Hanon and Rina are in surprise but at the same time, happy that Luchia is able to talk back.

Kiminu got surprised and angry but soon smiled and laughed crazily.

"Well you finally stand up for yourself but you are still a 'WORTHLESS' Mermaid Princess!" Kiminu laughed evily, "Let's settle this then!"

And with that evil laughter, Kiminu ran and jumped into the water as the clouds soon became dark and cloudy.

"What's happening?!" Hanon asked in fright.

"Something bad of course." Rina said.

Suddenly, several thunders are striking loudly and a loud evil laughter can be heard as slowly Kiminu emerged from the water but this time in a different form. She is huge. Her teeth is sharper of the shark's. She has several long hands and legs with sharp points. Her water demon appearance has frightened the three mermaid princess a little bit.

"Oh God! Who is she?" Hanon asked in a bit of fright.

"Kiminu of course." Rina said, "But in her water demon form."

"What's the matter now?" Kiminu taunted, "Have you become chickens and scary cats all off a sudden?!"

Kiminu let out a roar of evil laughter but Luchia seems unfazed by it.

"Hanon. Rina. No matter how deadly she is, we will defeat her by singing." Luchia said, "Let's go girls!"

"Hai!" Hanon and Rina agreed.

The three mermaid princesses then began to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

After they transformed into their idol forms, they transformed into their second idol forms. They then looked at Kiminu.

"Kiminu. Prepare for your downfall." Luchia said sternly.

Kiminu didn't say anything. She is just yawning.

"Looks like she is not afraid of her doom!" Rina said angrily.

"She will." Luchia said, "Yosh! It's time to sing!"

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE..." The three of them are about to proclaim but...

SMACK AND SLAM!

That's right. Before the girls could say 'START!', Kiminu, with one of her long legs, smacked Hanon and Rina up in the air!

"AHHHHH!" Hanon and Rina screamed.

Kiminu then slammed them right straight to the sand. After that, Kiminu roared in evil laughter and Hanon and Rina are now unconscious. Luchia could only watch all of these in horror.

"What? PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE...FAIL?!" Kiminu asked mockingly before laughing crazily.

"Hanon! Rina!" Luchia cried as she tried to wake them up but they are unconscious.

Suddenly Luchia is grabbed by Kiminu's long arms. Luchia screamed as Kiminu let out an evil laughter and she looked at Luchia.

"Well what do you know? You are frightened and now cannot even defend yourself when your two friends are down!" Kiminu said evily, "This proves that you don't deserve to be called the Mermaid Princess!"

Luchia tried to break herself free but to no avail. Kiminu laughed yet again crazily.

"Who's the Chicken Now?!" Kiminu asked laughing.

When Luchia didn't reply, Kiminu slammed Luchia right on the sand. Luchia, upon feeling the full pain, tried to get up but failed to do so.

 _"It...It really hurts!"_ Luchia said to herself and is nearly in tears.

But Luchia isn't spared as she is grabbed by Kiminu again. When Kiminu saw the tears of Luchia slowly coming down, Kiminu evily laughed again.

"Just as expected, You are crying like a crybaby!" Kiminu laughed before taunting, "WAHHH! WAHHH!"

"I'm...not..." Luchia tried to say something but couldn't do so.

Kiminu evily laughed again before starting to call Luchia names like "Chicken, Worthless, Cry Baby, Sissy, Good For Nothing, Loser, Always needing help!" and other names Luchia couldn't bear to hear. Kiminu then slammed Luchia right on the sand for the second time. Kiminu then laughed.

Luchia looked at her unconscious friends for a moment and began to think for a moment.

 _"I just wish Kaito was there but..."_ Luchia thought sadly for a moment.

But her thought got interrupted when Kiminu grabbed Luchia yet again! For the third time! Kiminu then looked at Luchia for a moment before mocking and taunting Luchia by singing this:

 _ **"Aww! I wish Kaito was there for me! I'm helpless! I'm defenseless! Help Me Kaito! O Help Me!"**_

Luchia gasped in shock for a moment and wondered whether Kiminu even has an ability to read her mind as well. She tried to bite Kiminu but it has no effect on Kiminu, who just laughed and laughed evily.

"But too bad! Kaito is no longer with you! He is mine forever!" Kiminu said evily, "Let's sing a song shall we?"

And so Kiminu then begin to spin one of her long arm which is gripping Luchia and sang:

 _ **Ring-a-ring-a sissies,**_

 _ **A pocket full of losers,**_

 _ **Oh My! Oh My!**_

 _ **And she falls...DOWN!**_

And as soon as she finished singing, Kiminu slammed Luchia right on the sand for the third time!

Luchia could barely move after getting slammed down three times in a row. She is totally in tears and is having to admit herself that Kiminu is mostly right about her.

 _"She...is right. I can't even defend myself...and...I always need help."_ Luchia said to herself in tears, _"I... don't think... I can do anything now."_

Kiminu then grabbed Luchia for the fourth time and looked at her evily.

"You know what? I had enough of you and your two pathetic and worthless friends!" Kiminu growled, "I think I should eat you now first then your friends! So Say Your Last Prayers!"

And with that Kiminu lifted Luchia up and opened her long sharp teeth.

 _"I think this is where my life will end."_ Luchia thought sadly as she is accepting her fate, _"Goodbye everybody."_

And so Kiminu dropped Luchia right straight into her mouth and that's the end of Luchia. Right? Right?

Nope. Not really. Just kidding.

A beautiful locket, which is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love, is flying and went around Luchia's neck. Kiminu suddenly got surprised all off a sudden.

"What's That?!" Kiminu asked in surprise.

FLASH! FLASH!

"AHHHH! My Eyes!" Kiminu screamed in pain as she got blinded by the locket which is none other than the Mermaid Of Love Locket.

As she is screaming in pain, she carelessly threw Luchia up in the air. Luchia thought that she is going down right straight into Kiminu's mouth until she heard...

"LUUUUUCHIIIIAAAAAAA!"

 _"That voice...Could it be...?"_ Luchia thought as she could feel being into someone's arms.

Luchia, somehow, is able to open her eyes and whom she saw? None other than Kaito! She couldn't believe it but slowly her happy tears are coming out. She then closed her eyes again.

Meanwhile, as Kiminu is screaming in pain, the Mermaid of Love Locket flung out when she threw Luchia but it safely landed in the hands of its owner, Masahiro Hamasaki.

"Nice catch son." Naoki smiled as she rubbed Masahiro's hair.

"Thanks Mom." Masahiro smiled back before saying it seriously, "Now let's go check on Hanon-chan and Rina."

Naoki nodded as they rushed to Hanon and Rina, who are still unconsciousness. Nagisa and Yukito are also there as well.

"Oh God! They must have been slammed pretty badly." Nagisa gasped.

"Like slam dunk alright." Yukito said in fright, "I hope they are okay."

Azumi then appeared and gasped in a bit of shock. She then told Nagisa and Masahiro:

"Take your respective girlfriends to a safe distance so that we can check on them after we get the job done. And stay there."

"Of course. We will stay with them." Masahiro said.

"But can I play the tune of your songs with my Mermaid Flute?" Nagisa asked as he showed his aqua flute with a small aqua mermaid statue on top of one side.

"Aww. Of course you will." Yukito said happily as she hugged her son.

"Yukito. Do your hugging-chubbing with your son later when we get the job done." Azumi sweatdropped.

"Oops."

Naoki and Masahiro laughed a little bit as Yukito let her son go.

"And Nagisa, who said that you are not allowed to play your flute?" Azumi asked.

"Uh...No one." Nagisa said.

"Exactly."

They then all looked at Kiminu, who is still screaming in pain.

"Boys." Naoki said.

"Yeah Mom." Masahiro said, "Good Luck."

"Thanks."

And so Nagisa and Masahiro pulled their girlfriends to a safe distance.

"Well then. It's time that we, the Former Mermaid Princesses, should do what we are supposed to do: Defeating the water demons." Yukito said.

"Yeah." Naoki said before asking, "Azumi. What's wrong?"

"I will never forgive that Kiminu witch! Never!" Azumi said angrily, "She is so gonna pay for making Luchia's life and heart nearly cracking into thousand pieces and for all the devastating things Luchia had to go through."

"Well she is gonna pay alright. But how did you know her name and her being responsible for all this?"

Azumi then began to explain:

"Yesterday night, Saito told me what he did when he returned home and that's how I know her name. Today, Saito was able to bring Kaito back to his senses at the park and told him everything about what happened in the past few days which totally shocked Kaito a lot. He then took Kaito to our house."

"When they both came to our house, I could see the anger and rage in Kaito's eyes. Twice he nearly banged his fist on the wall. Kaito then told us as to what happened during that day on the beach in which we realize Kiminu is the suspect all along."

"And before Saito could explain how was he able to bring Kaito back to his senses at the park, my shell locket started glowing."

"Not only yours but ours as well." Yukito said, "And that's when we realize that our friends are in a world of trouble."

"Well it's a good thing that we were able to pick our sons up and they carried their precious items as well." Naoki smiled.

"Yeah. As soon as my shell locket started glowing, me and Kaito immediately left and we rode on Saito's SUV. We picked you up first, then your sons, saw what's happening on the beach and now here we are." Azumi said.

"But about Saito?" Yukito asked.

"He said that he will come later as someone has got to be with Suzuka."

"Um. Sorry to interrupt but Kimimu is rubbing her eyes now." Naoki said, "Better get ready."

Yukito and Azumi nodded as the three former mermaid princesses now looked at Kiminu, who is now no longer screaming and is now rubbing her eyes. But the minute she opened her eyes and saw Kaito holding Luchia, she is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"What?! Impossible!" Kiminu screamed in horror, "How did he come back to his former self?! In fact, how IN THE WORLD DID THE SYMBOL DISAPPEAR?!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaito screamed.

Kiminu could only look down at Kaito and Luchia in horror. Kaito's eyes are becoming like burning flames! His angry face could be combined to the Incredible Hulk's angry face and the bull's angry face waiting to gore someone on their butts.

"YOU WITCH! YOU MONSTER! YOU LOW LIFE SCUM!" Kaito shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU TRIED TO RUIN LUCHIA'S LIFE AND AT THE SAME TIME, TRYING TO TARNISH ME!"

"Tarnish you?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Kiminu asked in confusion.

"You made me say things that I will never ever, in my entire life, say it to Luchia! You tried to separate our unbreakable love! And had Luchia successfully killed herself, I would have become a bad man in front of everybody! Everyone is now thinking that I have done those things on purpose! AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"But she is a chicken! She doesn't deserve your love!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER CHICKEN!" Another voice shouted.

Kiminu then looked down to see the three former mermaid princesses.

"Who are you three exactly?!" Kiminu growled.

"We are the Former Mermaid Princesses." Yukito said sternly, "I'm Yukito, Former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean."

"Naoki, Former Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Naoki said.

"And I'm Azumi, Former Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Azumi said before saying this angrily, "And you are so gonna pay for what you did to my successor, Luchia!"

"Let me tell you something about your successor! She is nothing but a worthless..." Kimimu is about to say something but...

But suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere and Kiminu tried to cover herself from it.

"What the Hell?!" Kimimu roared but then looked down and saw, to her horror, Kaito and his Panthalassa symbol glowing brightly.

"ENOUGH!" Kaito shouted angrily, "YOU NEARLY DESTROYED LUCHIA'S LIFE AND NOW YOU ARE CALLING HER WORTHLESS?! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

And the Panthalassa symbol is becoming more brighter in which Kiminu shrieked.

"AHHH! STOP IT!" Kiminu cried.

"Alright then. Let's not waste anymore time." Azumi said.

"Yeah." Yukito and Naoki nodded.

And so three former mermaid princesses began to transform to their idol forms.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

The Panthalassa symbol light soon stopped but Kiminu is wobbling. When she saw the former mermaid princesses in their idol forms, she gasped in shock.

"Oh No!" Kiminu gasped in horror.

"Kiminu. You will be left to rue for interfering and nearly ruining Luchia's life and love and nearly tarnishing Kaito's image!" Azumi proclaimed, "Cause it's time for the..."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The three former mermaid princesses proclaimed.

And they began to sing:

 _ **Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku**_

 _ **Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari**_

 _ **Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru**_

 _ **Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta**_

Something is happening with Kiminu. She is screaming in pain as she is desperately trying to cover her ears but on the other side, she is getting distracted by the flute's tune and as a result, she is getting double the damage!

"Oh what a lovely tune." Kiminu said in a distract way but suddenly she is screaming, "AHHHHH!"

 _ **Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni**_

 _ **Mada darenimo mienai**_

 _ **Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta**_

 _"Why did it come to this?!"_ Kiminu cried to herself as she tried desperately to cover her ears but fail to do so because of the flute's tune.

"Please! Stop the singing!" Kiminu cried.

 _ **Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari**_

 _ **Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?**_

 _ **Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo**_

 _ **Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The three former mermaid princesses said as they winked and sent a love heart each right straight to Kiminu.

"AHHHHHH!" Kiminu screamed.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

"No No No! This can't be happening!"

And slowly Kiminu is de-transforming from her water demon form to her human form. Also the dark clouds are slowly moving out.

"Well it looks like job well done." Azumi smiled.

"Does it really bring back the memories of battling against the witch and her water demon servants?" Yukito asked happily.

"Yeah. It sure is." Naoki smiled.

"By the way, I heard a lovely flute tune. What could it be?" Azumi asked curiously in which Yukito and Naoki gasped.

"That's my son's Mermaid Flute of course." Yukito cried, "How could you forget that?"

"Oh Sorry Sorry."

"Great job Nagisa bro. You did it!" A voice said happily.

"Thanks." Another voice smiled.

"Looks like they are not far from us alright." Naoki said.

"Yeah. We will check on them." Azumi said, "Before that, shall we confront Kiminu?"

Naoki and Yukito nodded as the three former mermaid princesses then approached Kiminu, who is now in her human form and is shaking her head. Kaito soon joined them.

When Kiminu saw Azumi, Yukito, Naoki and Kaito staring at her, she sweated and smiled.

"Hello?" Kiminu asked meekly.

Without a reply, Azumi slapped...No...PUNCHED Kiminu hard on her face! Then Kaito spat on her, much to Kiminu's horror and anger.

"How dare you spat on a girl?!" Kiminu growled in anger.

"Girls like you, who are actually water demons and commit unforgivable acts, doesn't deserve to be treated nicely even a bit!" Kaito said angrily, "You nearly broke mine and Luchia's relationship!"

"Kaito. Please. I did all of these just for your sake. I mean, why do you fall in love with a girl who can't do anything but whine, cry and..."

SLAP! Kaito gave Kiminu a really hard slap!

"Don't you dare insult Luchia!" Kaito said angrily, "Me and Luchia are lovers by fate! Yes, it's true that she can be sometimes be a crybaby but she's got the qualities that are far better than you! You know nothing about her!"

"But...But...we can still be friends. Can we?" Kiminu asked meekly.

"Friends?! My Foot!"

"But...But..."

"No buts!" Naoki said angrily, "It's time you leave and never come back! You can breathe underwater right?"

"Yeah."

But then Kiminu immediately said this when she saw Naoki approaching her:

"No No! I was only joking! I mean..."

"Wait Naoki! Before you throw her off, let me say something to her." Kaito said before proclaiming right in front of Kiminu's face, "I LOVE LUCHIA MORE THAN YOU!"

"Atta boy!" Yukito said happily.

Kiminu is shocked. But before she could say anything, Naoki has thrown her off in judo style and Kiminu is up in the air. However, she is able to say this:

"YOUR SUCCESSORS ARE WORTHLESS!"

"Yeah Yeah. Blah Blah." Azumi said as she, Yukito, Naoki and Kaito saw Kiminu crashing into the water.

As soon as Kiminu crashed into the water, the clouds returned to its normal clouds and blue sky.

"Well then. It's all over." Naoki said before looking at Kaito, "Kaito? What's wrong?"

"Except you three families, I'm sure everyone is thinking that I have said those things to Luchia and broke up with her on purpose." Kaito said sadly.

"Hey don't worry. You can convince them at Pearl Piari." Yukito said.

"But at school, you might need to take a different approach." Azumi said, "Let's go and check how Luchia, Hanon and Rina are doing."

The others nodded as they ran to check on the girls. Kaito ran to Luchia, Yukito ran to Nagisa and Hanon and Naoki ran to Masahiro and Rina.

So on the aqua side, Yukito saw Hanon on Nagisa's lap. Hanon got up just now.

"Hanon. You're alright?" Nagisa asked.

"A bit hurt but with you, I'm okay." Hanon cried happily, "Thank you Nagisa. I'm so happy that you are here."

"But I just played the flute. My Mom, Azumi and Naoki did the singing."

"Still. Even though I was down, I could still hear the sweet tune of your Mermaid Flute and your mother's beautiful singing."

"Thank goodness you are alright Hanon." Yukito said as she approached them.

"Yukito!"

Hanon cried as she hugged Yukito as well.

"Yukito. I'm so glad you and your son are here. I'm so sorry that I let you down and I'm so sorry that both of you have to come here just to save us from Kiminu." Hanon cried.

"Why are you apologizing? We will always help each other." Yukito smiled before turning to her son and smiled, "That was some really awesome playing you did."

"Thanks Mom." Nagisa smiled.

"No offense but do you think that painful incident is still spinning around your head?"

"With you, Dad, Hanon and friends, nope. I think it will slowly be gone."

"It will be gone. We are with you." Hanon smiled as she put her hand on Nagisa's hand where the Mermaid Flute is there.

"Can you stand up?" Yukito asked.

"I think I can." Hanon said, "Once again, thank you, my future mother in law."

"Your welcome, my future daughter in law."

"Eh?" Nagisa got surprised for a moment.

"Well even thought it will be a long time coming, the marriage has been set." Yukito winked in which Hanon laughed a little bit while his son scratched his head.

On the green side, Naoki saw Masahiro and Rina having a lovely chat.

"You're okay Rina?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"A bit hurt physically but I think I don't feel hurt when you are here." Rina smiled as she put her hand on Masahiro's cheeks, "You're a life saver."

"Me? Life saver? I just blinded the water demon and my Mom did the singing."

"Oops! I mean to say that you and your mom are life savers."

Masahiro and Rina laughed for a bit and Naoki approached them.

"Hey Rina. You got banged up a bit." Naoki said.

"Not banged. Slammed." Rina said sadly before looking down, "I'm so sorry Naoki that I have let you down."

"Let me done? Why are you saying that Rina? A family helps each other."

"Family?"

"Well...you know..."

"I get it now. I understand."

Naoki and Rina smiled each other for a moment. Rina put her hand on Masahiro's hand where the Mermaid of Love Locket is there.

"It's been a while since I saw your locket." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. It is." Masahiro smiled back.

"Will you be able to stand up?" Naoki asked.

"I think I can. Thanks Mother in Law." Rina smiled.

"Anytime. Daughter in Law."

"Mother in Law? Daughter in Law?" Masahiro asked in surprise, "But we are not married yet."

"Parent Practice." Naoki and Rina teased in which all three of them laughed a bit.

And so Hanon and Rina slowly got up with the help of their boyfriends and the boyfriends' mothers.

"Hanon and Rina! You are okay." Azumi said happily as she approached them.

"Azumi! You are here!" Hanon and Rina cried.

"Yes I'm here. Don't worry. Kiminu is down and out and she ain't gonna come back."

"But what about Luchia? Is she okay?" Hanon cried.

"Well I've got good news and I've got bad news."

"We have already heard and suffered too many bad news." Rina said, "Tell us the good news first."

Azumi smiled as she pointed at Luchia and Kaito. Kaito is hugging Luchia tightly. When Hanon and Rina saw them, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Luchia and Kaito have..." Hanon couldn't help but be happy.

"Let's go and check them out." Rina smiled.

They all then saw Kaito hugging Luchia. Luchia slowly smiled as she embraced Kaito.

"Kaito...You have come back to me." Luchia smiled before asking in surprise, "Kaito. Are you...?"

"Luchia. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Kaito cried as his tears are falling down, "I had said and done things which I should have never ever done that to you and I nearly had lost you twice. Please forgive me."

Luchia then wiped off Kaito's tears and said:

"Please don't blame yourself Kaito. I know that you didn't do and say those things on purpose. You had been put under control."

"But still because of me, you nearly killed yourself twice." Kaito said sadly.

"I did that without even realizing the devastating consequences for the others."

"Luchia."

"So Kaito. Back to your senses?" Rina asked as she and Hanon approached Kaito.

Kaito nodded as he looked at Rina and said:

"Yes. Rina, I know that you got really pissed off as to what I did to Luchia in the past few days. So I'm allowing you to hit me, Rina. Punch me, kick me or do whatever you like. I deserve all of it because I hurt Luchia."

Everyone gasped as to what Kaito just said, mostly Rina.

"Chill Kaito. It's not that you did it on purpose." Rina said in surprised.

"Yeah. That evil Kiminu told us as to what happened at that day at the beach which left us shock and she mocked Luchia too much." Hanon said which shocked Kaito and others.

"Say Kaito. Can we check your forehead?" Masahiro asked.

Kaito nodded as he uncovered his forehead so that everyone can have a look at it. Nothing is on his forehead which brought everybody to sigh in relief.

"Well at least it's gone now." Nagisa said before asking the girls in surprise, "What's wrong girls?"

"Luchia! You are badly hurt!" Hanon cried as she and Rina rushed to Luchia to check on her.

"That's the bad news." Azumi said.

"I see." Rina said before asking, "Luchia. What did Kiminu do to you when we got knocked out cold?"

When Luchia told what happened, everyone got shocked!

"She picked you up..." Rina gasped.

"Taunted you..." Hanon continued.

"And Slammed You Down Three Times?!" The two girls finished together in shock.

"Damn it! If I could have arrived earlier, then Luchia's pain could have been reduced!" Kaito cried.

"Well luckily, Kiminu didn't get to eat Luchia-chan alive." Masahiro said.

"It's thanks to you and your Mermaid of Love Locket. You are the hero."

"Me?! No you are the hero!"

"You're the hero!"

"You're the hero!"

"You're the hero!"

"I'm the hero!"

"No! I'm the hero!"

"Okay Okay. Let's stop that for now shall we?" Naoki asked laughing for a moment.

"Yeah. Here we go again." Rina also laughed a bit.

Everyone laughed about it. Kaito and Masahiro also laughed as well.

"I'm okay. Just a bit hurt." Luchia said.

"Well you still need to be treated alright." Hanon said.

"Yeah and you sure need a good rest." Rina said in which Luchia nodded.

"But one thing really interest me?" Yukito asked curiously, "How did the evil symbol on your forehead disappeared?"

"And what did it look like?" Nagisa asked.

"I can answer those questions." A man said as he approached them, much to everyone's surprise.

"Saito. How did you come here?" Azumi asked in surprise.

"Taxi of course. You took the SUV." Saito said.

"Oh Yeah."

Everyone chuckled a little bit. Saito then looked at Luchia and Kaito.

"Luchia. Are you alright? You looked really banged up." Saito said.

"Just a bit hurt." Luchia said as she tried to get up but prefer being with Kaito.

"Wow Kaito. You are holding Luchia as if you haven't seen her for years."

"What do you expect Saito? This is the third time someone tried to break our love!" Kaito said.

"Do you mean second time?" Rina asked, "First time was that when you lost your memory during Mikeru's incident."

"Oh..."

Everyone sighed.

"I will answer Nagisa's question first." Saito said, "The symbol that I saw on Kaito's forehead is a bit frightening. On the right side of the symbol was the right part of the skull and on the left side was the left part of the water demon with red eye. There were also fang designs all over the symbol."

Everybody gasped and gulped as to Saito's answer.

"Now that's a bit of a scary symbol indeed." Nagisa gulped.

"It sure is." Yukito said.

"I think I saw that symbol on middle off Kiminu's right hand when I charged at her." Rina said.

"Yeah. Okay now on to Yukito's question." Saito said.

"You couldn't tell us since my shell locket had glown before you could explain." Azumi said in which Saito nodded.

Saito then told what happened between morning and afternoon at the park: from his confrontation with Kaito to what happened at his house. Everyone is awed by it.

"Looks like Kiminu didn't know what's coming." Rina teased in which everybody laughed.

"So that means Saito is the hero." Masahiro smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. You really are the hero." Nagisa said.

In an instant, Luchia and Kaito immediately hugged Saito, much to his surprise.

"Saito! Thank you so much for bringing Kaito back to me!" Luchia cried, "We're so glad to have you."

"I would have been under Kiminu's control forever if it weren't for you." Kaito said, "You are the best Panthalassa bro we have ever have!"

"Uh thanks." Saito said in which everyone laughed a little bit.

Kaito and Luchia then let go of Saito.

"When Saito told me everything, I was so shocked! I couldn't believe my eyes and ears! I knew immediately that it was Kiminu who did this to me." Kaito said, "I was so angry at myself, so in rage. And the most shocking thing I heard from Saito was Luchia nearly killing herself twice."

"And you nearly punched the wall twice." Azumi said in which Kaito nodded.

"Well Luchia. All your sorrows you had to endure in the past few days has become a memory now." Hanon said happily as Luchia nodded and smiled.

"It's all over." Rina said in which everyone nodded.

"I think we must conduct a celebration for Saito for finally bringing Kaito back to his senses." Yukito said happily.

"Let's hope that we never see Kiminu ever again." Naoki said in which everyone nodded.

"Azumi. Your husband is totally awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"Well thanks." Azumi smiled and scratched her head while everybody chuckled.

"Oh by the way. I'm pretty sure that these are your photos." Saito said as he took the 5 photos of Kaito and Luchia and showed it to them.

"Yeah." Luchia smiled before asking, "How did you get them?"

"Went to Pearl Piari and asked Maki for it."

"Oh I see. Thank you Saito."

"Can we see the photos?" Nagisa and Masahiro pleaded.

"Who says you can't?" Kaito asked.

Everyone chuckled a little bit as Saito gave Nagisa and Masahiro the photos, in which they looked at it with excitement. Hanon and Rina joined them. Suddenly, Masahiro and Nagisa appeared to be in a bit of shock when they saw a photo.

"Explain us this!" Masahiro and Nagisa cried as they showed the photo of Kaito and Luchia in her mermaid form.

"Ocean-Proof Camera." Luchia smiled, "Kaito went to Saito's house for permission to get the camera while I waited for him under the ocean for our sea date."

"Oh."

"Speaking about that, had we ever went to a sea date before?" Hanon asked.

"Uh not really." Rina sighed before smiling, "But we should do that one day, right boys?"

"Yeah." Masahiro nodded.

"We would love to have that type of date." Nagisa said.

"So it's settle then." Yukito said happily.

"Looks like everything is back to normal again." Naoki smiled.

"Not really." Masahiro said in which everyone got surprised.

"Why not?"

"Because most of them think that what Kaito did to Luchia was on purpose. Pearl Piari can easily be convinced that Kaito didn't do it on purpose but..."

"But the school." Nagisa said.

"And our best friends for life, mainly Kazama."

"Ohh!" Everyone then realized.

"Well it looks like you have a lot of explaining to do at school Kaito." Rina said, "But let's do the easy route first: Pearl Piari."

"Let's all go back to Pearl Piari then shall we?" Hanon asked.

"I think we will come later. No offense but there's gonna be a bunch of reactions in Pearl Piari when they see Kaito again." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. And besides, Luchia needs to heal right?" Nagisa asked.

"I guess so. We will come again and see how things go after everything is settled down and are convinced that Kaito didn't really do all those things on purpose." Yukito said.

"Luchia. Can you really stand up after all the slamming you got from Kiminu?" Naoki asked.

Luchia then tried to get up and did so but she stumbled again in which Kaito catches her and he is now holding her.

"I guess it will be better if you be at my back for now on." Kaito said.

"Thank you Kaito." Luchia smiled.

"I have to go there." Saito said, "After all, I got to give the photos back to Maki."

"I'm going with you as well." Azumi said.

"Well then we will see you Shirais and Hamasakis later then." Hanon said.

"Are you going to tell your husbands and butler about it?" Rina asked curiously.

"Of course." Naoki and Yukito said.

"Before we leave, would you girls and moms take a look at yourself for a moment?" Masahiro asked.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and the three former mermaid princesses looked at themselves curiously and realize that they are still in their idol forms!

"Oops!" They said and de-transformed into human form as everybody laughed.

"Are you planning to show off in front of everyone your idol forms?" Nagisa joked in which the three girls and moms quickly shook their heads.

"Yeah. Remember a man approached you and asked if you want to become a idol?" Masahiro asked in which Rina nodded, "What if he actually sees you in your idol form right now?"

"Oh! That will be bad." Rina laughed a bit, "Thanks for noticing it."

"Wait. That happened?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Guys. Luchia needs some rest." Kaito said, "We can all have a chit-chat later when everything is truly back to normal."

Everyone realized as they then said each other goodbyes. Then they went into their separate ways. Kaito, the three girls, Azumi and Saito are going back to Pearl Piari while Nagisa, Masahiro and their mothers to somewhere else.

* * *

 _Pearl Piari:_

"I really wonder whether Luchia-san, Hanon-san and Rina-san are making any progress so far." Hippo sighed.

"Don't worry Hippo-sama. They will." Yuri said.

"It's also really sad that Sarah couldn't get to stay with us for a bit longer as she had to go back to her kingdom." Taki sighed sadly.

"But she did say she will come back tomorrow as there will be school tomorrow." Nikora said, "She will check it by herself."

Suddenly there is a door knock in which Nikora opened it but when she did so, the whole Pearl Piari couldn't believe their eyes and ears! Kaito is holding Luchia at his back! Hanon, Rina, Saito and Azumi are with them but Kaito's presence has really shocked them.

"Yo everyone. Did you miss me?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito!" Everyone exclaimed.

Kaito slowly put Luchia down. He then saw Gaito approaching him. Gaito is really approaching Kaito with anger all over his face and, without hesitation, punched Kaito in the face. Everyone is shocked as to what Gaito just did.

"Ga...Gaito?" Sara gasped.

Gaito angrily grabbed Kaito angrily by the shirt and said:

"You Bastard! Do you have any idea as to what you did and how Luchia had to go through as a result of your actions?!"

"Chill Gaito!" Saito exclaimed, "He didn't it on purpose!"

"Eh?"

"Saito is right!" Luchia cried, "Kaito was bewitched! Put under control."

"Bewitched?!" Everyone in Pearl Piari gasped in shock.

"Yeah. By that girl name Kiminu, whose actually a water demon in disguise." Azumi said.

"You mean that girl whom Kaito hung out with in the past few days?" Maki asked.

Luchia and others nodded. But the attention soon shifted when Seira and Hippo saw Luchia and gasped in shock.

"Luchia! What happen to you?!" Seira gasped.

"You are badly hurt!" Hippo cried.

"Not only Luchia but Hanon and Rina as well." Taki said.

"Yeah but Hanon and Rina are at least standing up. Luchia is barely standing." Nikora said.

"How did this all happen?" Sara asked.

"Well it all started with..." Luchia is about to explain but Hanon and Rina interrupted.

"Luchia. You are badly hurt." Hanon said, "You really need to take a nap."

"But..."

"It's alright Luchia. We will do the explaining." Rina said, "Aren't Saito, Azumi and us enough?"

Luchia thought for a moment before saying:

"I guess it can't be helped."

Nikora and Maki carefully took Luchia to her room and stayed there for a few minutes. After doing so, Nikora and Maki came back and served tea to Saito and Azumi.

"Okay then. Tell us everything that happened." Nikora said, "Especially as to how Kaito got back to his own self."

"Before you begin..." Taki said before saying it to Kaito, "Welcome back Kaito."

"Thanks." Kaito said.

"Sorry to punch you like that without any reason." Gaito apologized.

"That's alright. I actually deserved it."

"Guess I will start first then?" Saito asked in which everybody nodded.

So Saito got up and explained what did he did today about how he brought Kaito back to his senses. He first told about the symbol Kaito had in his forehead in which everybody gasped.

"That's a really bit scary symbol indeed." Seira gulped.

"So this means that Rina's boyfriend is right about Kaito having something on his forehead." Sara said.

"Yeah. What a surprise right?" Rina asked smiling in which everybody nodded.

Saito then next told about how was he able to remove it to bring Kaito back to his own self. It was a bit difficult, he said, but his Panthalassa powers, along with the photos that he showed it to Kaito, was able to remove the symbol thanks to Kaito's own Panthalassa powers when Saito forced Kaito to remember it. Everyone gasped in awe.

"So that means..." Nikora gasped in awe but she is really happy.

"The photos you asked for yesterday are really worth it." Maki smiled.

At an instant, Gaito hugged Saito and said:

"Saito, my brother. I don't know how to thank you but a billion of thanks!"

"Well uh...thanks." Saito said while everybody giggled.

Upon realizing it, Gaito let go of Saito.

"Saito then told me about what happened in the past few days which left me in total shock." Kaito said, "I was so angry. I was so furious. Saito then took me to his own house."

"Yeah and you nearly broke your fist twice by punching on the wall." Azumi said in which Kaito nodded and everybody gasped.

"Speaking about that, where's Suzuka by the way?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Saito?"

"Well I wanted to take her with me but she said that it might be a too dangerous for her. She said she will be fine." Saito said.

"But she carried me to Maki's beach cafe during an incident!" Yuri cried.

"That's because Maki was there at that time. Since Maki is right here, that means that the cafe is closed."

"Ohh!" Everyone then realized.

"But I have no idea that the day would come." Maki cried.

"Take it easy Maki. It isn't your fault." Nikora said.

"Kaito then told us what happened at that beach before he was put under control." Azumi said, "But before Saito could explain what happened at the park, my shell locket started glowing."

"As well as Yukito's and Naoki's." Rina said.

"So that means you later knew how Saito was able to do the unbelievable." Hippo said in which the girls and Azumi nodded.

"I guess this means that it's time for Hanon and Rina to explain as to what happened at the beach." Taki said.

Hanon and Rina nodded as they explained what happened at the beach. They first told about Kiminu's sudden appearance when they are looking for clues at the beach and she was laughing hysterically. But then they are shocked when Hanon and Rina told about Kiminu telling as to what happened at the beach.

"So she is responsible for all the suffering Luchia had to go through!" Gaito growled.

"Yeah. So that's how Kaito is put under control." Yuri said.

"Did she say anything about being associate with someone?" Hippo asked in a worried tone in which the girls shook their heads.

"Then she did it all by herself." Taki said.

"But the question is: Why did she do all this?" Nikora asked.

When Hanon and Rina told about Kiminu's reasons and taunts to Luchia, everyone is shocked and angered, mainly Kaito!

"Kiminu said all these?!" Kaito asked in shock in which the girls nodded.

"How dare she called Luchia a Chicken and all other names?!" Seira asked in anger, "She is really a brave and strong-willed!"

"Yeah. And how dare Kiminu said that Luchia isn't worthy of being with Kaito?!" Sara is also angry, "They are lovers by fate."

"She was able to collect the orange fragments without giving up so that I could be born!"

"True."

"Why that Kiminu?! She's lucky that I wasn't there or else I could have get my hands on her!" Gaito said in anger.

"Well Luchia was able to talk back and she called Kiminu a chicken as well." Hanon said.

"Well she's the real chicken alright! After the class incident, she was to scared to come to school with Kaito cause you girls would have certainly be gunning against them." Hippo said.

"Exactly." Yuri said.

"Hey! Where's Sarah?" Rina asked in surprise.

"She left unfortunately." Maki said.

"She left?! Why?"

"What a wrong time to leave!" Hanon cried.

"Hey no worries. I will tell her on the phone tomorrow." Nikora said.

Hanon and Rina nodded and sighed in relief. Then they told about their battle against Kiminu, who was on her water demon form. Everyone in Pearl Piari gasped about their bad start against Kiminu but they are more shocked as to what Kiminu did to Luchia.

"She picked Luchia up..." Seira gasped.

"...taunted her?" Sara gasped and gulped and gulped.

"...AND SLAMMED HER THREE TIMES?!" They finished together with utter shock.

"That Kiminu witch was really serious about killing Luchia-san!" Hippo cried.

"Not only that, she nearly ate Luchia alive." Azumi said which SHELL-SHOCKED everyone.

"You must be really angry about all the terrible things Kiminu did to Luchia right?" Maki asked.

"Not angry. Pissed!"

"True. After all, Luchia is your successor." Taki said.

"Yeah."

"And then this happened..." Kaito said.

Kaito then first told about Kiminu's downfall in which it all started when she was blinded by Masahiro's Mermaid of Love Locket.

"So the Mermaid of Love Locket was back in action!" Yuri said happily.

Kaito then said about him rescuing Luchia and his angry words to Kiminu.

"I bet Kiminu was in utter shock when she saw you with Luchia right?" Seira asked in excitement in which Kaito nodded.

"Nice talk back bro." Gaito smiled.

"Thanks." Kaito smiled back.

And then Azumi told about them, the three former mermaid princess, transforming into idol forms and, together with Nagisa's Mermaid Flute ("The Mermaid Flute was back in action as well!" Seira said happily in which everyone nodded and smiled), defeated Kiminu as she de-transformed back to her human forn. After doing so, they and Kaito confronted Kiminu and after a few harsh words against Kiminu, Naoki threw Kiminu off in her judo style to the water. Then Saito came and all explanations have been told and then they arrived here. Everyone roared in cheers as they finally know that Luchia's problem has come to a close.

"Looks like the former mermaid princesses, along with their sons, have saved Luchia, Hanon and Rina." Nikora smiled.

"Azumi-san! Saito! Thank you so much! I think you deserve to be more rewarded than those words!" Hippo cried, "Please give thanks to Yukito-san, Naoki-san and their boys as well."

"We will." Saito said.

"It's all over! It's truly over!" Taki said happily as she sighed in relief.

"Oh. Before Naoki threw Kiminu out, I said this to her right straight at her face." Kaito said before clearing his throat and said, "I LOVE LUCHIA MORE THAN YOU!"

Everyone cheered and most of them clapped.

"Atta Kaito!" Saito said happily as he patted at Kaito's back.

"That was the best angry speech you had ever given to Kiminu!" Gaito said happily as he patted at Kaito's back as well.

"What a perfect way to close the problem that we had faced." Maki smiled.

"I hope that I'll never ever see that Kiminu witch's face again for eternity!" Seira proclaimed.

"Well at least, Luchia can now be happy by the fact that she got her lover back." Sara smiled.

"I think we should stop going to beaches now." Hippo said in which everyone is surprised, "It's a cursed place."

"No. Actually, I was really surprised when Luchia allowed Kaito to go the beach all by himself to wait for her during that day. She should have never done that." Rina said.

"Hmm. You could be right Rina. That had left Kaito vulnerable to fall at the hands of Kimimu." Hanon said.

"So that means the next time Luchia and Kaito go on a date, they should arrive and prepare themselves together." Yuri said.

"Something like that, Yuri-san." Hippo said.

Gaito then stood up and said:

"Actually, Kiminu's downfall had started all because of our awesome Panthalassa brother!"

Gaito then pointed at Saito.

"He had brought Kaito back to his senses and his own self. If Kiminu had thought she could put Kaito under her spell forever, little did she know what was coming to her as the photos Saito showed, combined with his Panthalassa powers, had finally brought Kaito back to Luchia and us."

"I agree. Saito, you saved mine and Luchia's relationship. I'm more than 100 times grateful to you. Thank you!" Kaito cried as he hugged Saito.

"Saito. From now on, you are no longer a typical Panthalassa guy. You are now the king of the Panthalassa clan!"

"Yes. Let's bow down to him!"

"Oh Hail King Saito! King of the Panthalassas!" Gaito and Kaito bowed.

"Oh Hail Saito-sama!" Yuri joined them as she bowed as well.

Everyone laughed a little bit while Saito scratched his head a bit.

"Now Saito. Since you are the king, please make sure that you don't do anything dangerous unlike what Gaito did before." Sara teased.

"Uh...Yeah." Saito sweatdropped before turning to Maki, "Maki. The photos."

"Thank you." Maki smiled as he took the photos from Saito.

Kaito then stood up.

"Now let me say clearly about this." Kaito said, "I know that everyone got really angry about what I did and how Luchia had to go through the words I said that I will never ever say if I haven't been put under Kiminu's spell. So I'm really truly sorry about the trouble I caused on everybody in the past few days. Please forgive me."

And so Kaito then sadly bowed. Everybody looked at him with great pity.

"Chill Kaito. You didn't do it on purpose." Gaito said.

"Yeah. It's not that you acted like a jerk suddenly. Kiminu put you under her spell to make you act like a total jerk." Rina said.

"Don't worry Kaito. We forgive you." Hanon smiled.

"But what about school?" Seira asked.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Saito also told me about that." Kaito sighed.

"Well Kaito. It looks like you really have a lot of explaining to do to your classmates and friends as to what you did during the class incident." Nikora said.

"With some changes to avoid saying mermaid-related stuffs." Hippo said in which everyone nodded.

"Well everyone. It looks like we have to go now." Azumi said as she and Saito stood up, "Suzuka will be very worried about us."

"Wait. You can call Suzuka to come here." Taki said.

"And how can she come here?" Saito asked in which everybody realized, "Besides, we already have plans to go out at night."

"We understand. Thank you so much for what you did today: Bringing Kaito back to his senses and defeating Kiminu." Sara said.

"We are so grateful to you!" Seira said.

"And don't worry Saito. If trouble comes to you, we will come to the rescue!" Kaito proclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm with you!" Gaito said.

"Thanks guys." Saito smiled.

"Do you want something to eat before you leave?" Maki asked.

"Nah. We are good." Azumi said.

"Azumi-san and Saito. Me, Nikora-san, Taki-san, Sarah-san and Luchia-san will forever be thankful for what you did today." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"We must conduct a celebration one day." Yuri said.

"Saito. You have played your part of Kiminu's downfall indirectly and Azumi directly." Rina smiled.

"Thank you Rina." Azumi smiled.

"Well then. Let's go shall we?" Saito asked.

Azumi nodded as they finally said their goodbyes to everybody.

"When you reach home, say hi to Suzuka for us." Hanon said happily.

"We will." Azumi smiled.

"Saito. We are totally in your debt. You saved me from Kiminu's spell and now when your problem arises, me and Gaito will certainly solve it or stop it, whether it could be related to our problems or not. I swear on you Saito." Kaito said.

"Thanks." Saito smiled.

"Catch you later bro." Gaito said as he, Kaito and Saito did the brofist.

And so Azumi and Saito went inside Saito's SUV. Saito started the SUV and they began to leave. The others continuously waved their hands saying "Goodbye!" till the SUV can no longer be seen.

"And that, my friends, brings the real end to the problem that we faced." Maki smiled.

"It sure is." Nikora smiled back, "Now shall we check on Luchia and see how she is doing?"

The others nodded as they all went to Luchia's room.

"Hanon. Rina. Can I ask you one thing?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Sure. What is it?" Hanon asked.

"Although Saito told me what happened in the past few days, I would like to hear it from you girls as well because you were there with Luchia at all times in the past few days and I really want to thank you for it. You girls told Saito about what happened in the past few days right?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, you're welcome." Rina smiled before saying, "We will definitely tell you from our own version. But let's check on Luchia first."

"Hai."

 **Me *smiling*: And that's all folks! End of Chapter 12.**

 **Voices *screaming happily*: Finally!**

 ***Everyone from Pearl Piari then soon appeared.***

 **Kaito: Finally! After a long time, I'm back!**

 **Luchia *happily*: Kaito!**

 **Hanon *smiling sweetly*: Aww! Luchia and Kaito are acting like they hadn't seen each other for years.**

 **Rina *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is.**

 **Seira *curiously*: So does this mean that the story is finished?**

 **Me: What are you talking about? There's more to come!**

 ***Everybody cheered happily.***

 **Gaito: Well it's time to party hard!**

 **Sara *smiling*: Yeah. We can say now 'The End of the Disaster.'**

 **Hippo: Ahh! The relaxation!**

 **Yuri: Well now that the trouble is over, what's next?**

 **Maki: It depends on the author.**

 **Taki: So what do you have to say next, author?**

 **Me: I'll say that Chapter 13 is coming up soon so...**

 **Everyone *waving their hands happily*: See you in Chapter 13.**

 **Nikora *smiling*: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. Farewell for now.**


	14. Chapter 13: School Forgiveness and Fun

**Me: Yo everyone. Welcome to Chapter 13.**

 ***Nagisa and Masahiro soon arrived.***

 **Nagisa *smiling*: So after a lot of pain Luchia had to go through, it's finally over.**

 **Masahiro *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is but there are still needs to be some forgiving done by Kaito.**

 **Me: Yep.**

 ***Me, Masahiro and Nagisa smiled.***

 **Masahiro: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Nagisa: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now, without further delay, let us start Chapter 13 shall we?**

 **Nagisa: Oh Yeah!**

 **Masahiro: Enjoy reading everybody.**

Chapter 13: School Forgiveness and Fun.

The next day at school, some student and teachers are looking at the four teens in shock. Three girls and a boy. Yes. And I mean Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Rina.

There are two bandages each on Hanon's and Rina's face. Luchia has three bandages on her face. Two on her cheeks and one on her forehead.

"Gee. Why are they staring us?" Hanon sighed.

"I don't think they are staring at our injuries." Rina said before asking, "Luchia. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to Nikora's special soup and a complete rest at the bed, I'm mostly recovered though she still insisted me to put on the bandages." Luchia smiled and sighed before asking, "Kaito?"

"I think they are staring at us." Kaito said before shouting at them, "What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing!" The students and the teachers quickly said as they quickly resumed their own business.

"You didn't really have to do that Kaito." Luchia said.

"But their staring is making us look weird." Kaito said, "Oh. There's our class."

* * *

In their class, the students are chatting each other. However, all is frozen when they looked at Luchia and Kaito with shock on their faces. They are gasping in shock.

"It's...It's..." A boy and the girl gasped.

"Hi everyone. Did I make you all worried?" Kaito asked.

"KAITO!" The others exclaimed.

Some of them approached the four of them but in such a way that they can get some space.

"What happened to you girls?" A girl asked in shock.

"It's a long story." Luchia said.

"How did you two get back together?" The boy asked, "And no offense but what about that girl who arrived with you?"

"It's a long story." Kaito said.

"Long Stories. Long Stories." A couple sighed, "Why can't you tell us now?"

"Well it will be a bit hard to explain." Hanon said.

"Yeah and we arrived just now so can we tell you later?" Rina asked.

Daichi and Kengo soon appeared.

"Well who cares about those questions? We are glad to have you back with Luchia man." Daichi said happily.

"Yeah. We were all worried about you ever since the class incident during that day." Kengo said.

"I know. I know. Thanks guys." Kaito said.

"Yo." A voice smiled which is none other than Masahiro Hamasaki.

He then appeared. The four of them smiled at him.

"So Luchia-chan and Kaito back together again at school huh?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

"You couple are acting like you haven't seen each other for millions of years." Hanon said happily and then teased, "So happy that on the bed, you and Luchia did..."

"Hanon!" Luchia and Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Wow Luchia-chan. You recovered very quickly." Masahiro said in awe.

"Yeah but at night, Nikora forced us to put bandages to our face." Rina sighed and smiled, "And thanks to Luchia being at bed for the rest of the day and Nikora's special soup, Luchia recovered mostly."

"Nikora's special soup? What is that soup?"

"Well the soup is..." Luchia said.

But before Luchia could say anything, they could hear an angry voice:

"Back off! I'm not convinced! Let Doctor Kazama and Sylvester take a look!"

"Ohhhh!" The students, including the four of them, realize who that voice is.

"Well you really have a lot of explaining to do." Masahiro said.

"I know." Kaito sighed.

And so in comes Kazama, holding his Sylvester stuff toy. He looked at Kaito in suspicion.

"So. Let's do some check up shall we?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah. It's Check Up Time!" Kazama said in such a way that as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

And so Kazama, with his Sylvester stuff toy, began to check on Kaito from top to bottom, body to legs and to his face (even opening Kaito's mouth and seeing his teeth in which everyone laughed a bit), from Kaito's back to the head in which Kazama checked Kaito's forehead to see nothing there. Once Kazama finished checking on Kaito, he asked:

"Who's your love interest?"

"Luchia Nanami." Kaito said cooly.

"Say it again and SWEAR IT!"

"I swear that I love Luchia!"

"Oo...kay."

Kazama then immediately grabbed Kaito's school uniform and started to shake him off.

"Do you have any idea as to what you did during that day and the class incident?! What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea about the consequences because of what you did?!" Kazama cried out.

"I know! I know!" Kaito exclaimed, "And that's why I want to talk to you!"

Kazama then stopped shaking Kaito and put him down.

"Talk to me?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Yeah. Kaito wants to talk to you at the roof after this class ends." Luchia said.

"You can join us as well." Rina smiled at Masahiro.

"Sure." Masahiro said.

"Hey! Why not us?!" Daichi and Kengo whined in which everybody laughed.

"Because Kaito is going to explain in such a way that only Kazama-san can understand." Hanon said.

"Oh Man!"

Everybody laughed. A History teacher soon arrived and everyone returned to their seats. The History teacher then began the class.

* * *

 _45 minutes later_

 _School Roof:_

At the school roof, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Masahiro and Kazama are there. Kazama is holding his Sylvester stuff toy in such a way that as if he is holding a sleeping baby. Luchia is carrying her bag for whatever reason.

"So. What is it you want to tell me about?" Kazama asked.

Kaito then stepped in and cleared his throat for a moment.

"I know what will you ask and I'm answering that." Kaito said, "I have no idea what had happened in the past few days when I had regained my senses."

"Wait. So that means you actually didn't know what happened during that..." Kazama asked but stopped when Kaito nodded.

Kaito then took a breathe for a moment.

"Okay then. When I had my senses back, Saito told me about what happened in the past few days which totally shocked me. Later, Rina and Hanon told me in greater details, including the class incident." Kaito explained.

"I had said a thing in front of everyone which I would never ever say it and everyone, including you, were totally shocked. When Saito told me about this and the others, I was in shock and in rage."

"But then how and why you did that?" Kazama asked curiously.

"That I will tell you that pretty soon. But first..."

Kaito then first bowed at Kazama and then apologized to him:

"First of all. I want to say that I'm really sorry for pissing you off a lot and I'm also sorry that I threw you into an empty trash bin."

"Hey it's okay Kaito." Kazama said, "I guess that you had no idea what you were doing when you had lost your senses."

"Exactly. Glad you understand. Oh and Kazama..."

"Yeah?"

"About your date with Luchia..."

In an instant, Kazama panicked, hugged Kaito's leg and cried:

"No No! I'm sorry! I can explain! It's just that...!"

"Kazama. Come down." Kaito said, "I'm not angry."

"Eh?"

Kazama then got up. Kaito first patted Kazama's head which caught Kazama by surprise.

"I want to say thank you for cheering Luchia up when you went on a date with her." Kaito smiled.

"But I didn't plan it. Hanon-chan did." Kazama said.

"Well I did plan it but it was you who cheered Luchia up." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah and you took her to many places and made moments with her in which it will be memorable." Rina smiled.

"Exactly." Luchia smiled, "I may have Kaito now but I will never forget that day I had so much fun with you, Kazama-san. And this will remind me of that day."

Luchia put down her school bag, opened it and took out the pink dolphin toy. Everyone is surprised.

"You took that pink dolphin toy with you?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes." Luchia smiled, "I brought it as Kaito was preparing himself to apologize to the others at school yesterday in Pearl Piari. So I thought that maybe I should bring it with me to give my thanks to Kazama-san."

"Ah I see." Kazama said.

Kazama then hold his Sylvester stuff toy and said it in such a way that as if Sylvester stuff toy is talking:

"Ah! So you got your lover back! Congrats! Hope you had a nice time with us on that day."

"I know. Thank you." Luchia said happily as she held her pink dolphin toy closely to Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy in such a way as if the dolphin is kissing Sylvester!

"Oh I'm flattened!"

Masahiro, Kaito, Hanon and Rina laughed upon seeing that. Kazama and Luchia also laughed as well. Luchia then put her pink dolphin toy on her bag.

"Once again, thank you for cheering Luchia up by going out with her." Kaito smiled as he bowed.

"Your welcome." Kazama smiled but said sternly, "But next time, don't do anything dangerous that nearly broke your love relationship with Luchia-chan."

"That they will explain it later right?" Masahiro asked in which Kaito and others nodded.

There is a silence for a second before Kaito whined for a moment:

"And Oh Man!"

"What's wrong Kaito?" Luchia asked curiously.

"You girls and others in Pearl Piari were so lucky to meet Kazama's mother, Kazuki Yoshiro!"

"Oh that!" Luchia, Hanon and Rina realized.

"Oh Yeah. They told you about it right?" Kazama asked in which Kaito nodded, "Since Uncle Saito and later, Rina and Hanon-chan told you as to what happened..."

"Exactly." Kaito interrupted, "After Luchia nearly did the unthinkable twice in a single day, you called your mother the next day and she came and did her job."

"Oh! Speaking about that, can you give a middle size present to your mother, Kazama-san?" Luchia asked, "It's my thanks to her."

"Sure." Kazama said before asking, "Where's the present?"

Luchia then opened her bag and tried to find it but it's not there. Luchia then immediately realized.

"Oh No! I left it at Pearl Piari!" Luchia whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well too bad." Rina said, "You might get another chance if we see Kazuki again."

"We really hope to see her again." Hanon said happily.

"No problem." Kazama said.

"Just pray for another chance." Masahiro smiled and teased in which everyone laughed a little bit.

After the laughing died down, Kaito breathed for a moment and became serious.

"And now time for the serious part." Kaito said in a serious tone, "How did all of these happened."

"Before that, we just want to tell you that the girl, whom Kaito hung out in the past few days, has a name which is Kiminu." Luchia said.

"So her name is Kiminu eh?" Kazama asked in which they nodded, "Understood. Before you explain..."

Kazama then asked this in shock:

"What happened to you girls?! Are why are you having bandages on your faces?!"

"We will say that as well." Luchia said.

"Oh. Okay. Proceed with your serious part then, Kaito."

Kaito then began to tell Kazama about what happened at the beach on that disastrous day as to how Kiminu bewitched her. The three girls also told some missing parts just in case. When they finished telling him, Kazama's jaws dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

"Kiminu...Kiminu bewitched you?!" Kazama gasped in shock.

"Yeah. She is responsible for the bad things that happened in the past few days." Kaito said, "She..."

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kazama immediately freaked out and started running around like crazy!

"Oh My God! OH MY GOD! EVIL SUPERNATURAL STUDENT IN THIS SCHOOL! HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA GET BEWITCHED!" Kazama cried and went yapping and flapping.

"Well it's a good thing that we are able to talk in the roof so that he can react like that only in front of us." Rina said.

"Yeah. You are right about that." Masahiro said.

"AHHHHH!" Kazama panicked.

Kazama did like that for a few seconds before instantly asking:

"Is that why you guys wanted to talk to me on the roof?"

"Yeah." Hanon said, "The reaction you did just now, the others might react like that as well."

"There would have been a lot of shouting and screaming as most of them would have freaked out if they were told that as well." Luchia said.

"Ah. Clever thinking." Kazama smiled.

Kazama then said:

"Let me get this straight. You were first assaulted, then bewitched and put you under Kiminu's control. Then as a result, she had made you say things that you will never ever say for eternity to Luchia-chan. Am I right?"

"Yep. Correct." Kaito said.

"So that means..."

Kazama then instantly jumped with joy which caught Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro by surprise.

"Yeah! I was right! I knew that she was the suspect!" Kazama said and jumped happily.

"Wait. You knew it before?" Kaito asked in surprise in which Kazama nodded, "How come?"

"During that class incident. When I confronted you and Kiminu angrily and when I called Masahiro buddy so that we can punch and kick your face when you said you loved her more than Luchia-chan for the second time, I saw her sweat trickling down on her face!"

"Wait. So that means..."

"Looks like Kazama knew who was responsible for Luchia-chan's depression before." Masahiro said.

"But we didn't know about that before." Hanon said, "We thought that from her appearance, she didn't look like a suspect."

"We thought something external might had happened to Kaito." Rina said.

"Appearance can be deceiving my friends." Kazama smiled.

"That's what Saito told us as well." Luchia said before thinking, _"Looks like this statement came true yesterday."_

"Wow Kazama. You should be a detective one day." Kaito smiled and teased.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Kazama jumped happily before instantly asking, "But why did she do all this?"

When the girls and Kaito told the reason and the taunts Kiminu gave to Luchia (excluding the sea related parts), Kazama gasped in shock.

"She did that because she thinks Luchia-chan doesn't deserve Kaito's love?" Kazama gasped in which they nodded, "And called Luchia-chan a CHICKEN?!"

"That and other names." Hanon said.

"How despicable! In fact, Kiminu is the real chicken! Ever since that class incident, she and Kaito didn't come to school cause she's so afraid that the moment they might step in, you will go and confront them and she's too afraid to stand up!"

"I have to admit one thing though. Most of what Kiminu said about me is true." Luchia said sadly.

"Well we all have some flaws you know."

"Exactly. But Luchia was able to talk back and she called Kiminu a chicken as well." Rina said in which Luchia nodded and smiled.

"Ha! That's the spirit! This shows that you ain't a coward and she's the coward!"

"Yep." Masahiro said.

"Anyway. Kaito, how was Uncle Saito able to bring back your senses?"

Kaito then explained what happened during the park. He then described the symbol Saito discovered on Kaito's forehead when he was unconscious which frightened Kazama a bit. He then told about the progress Saito did but with a change. However, instead of telling him about the Panthalassa symbol stuffs, he told that Saito forced him to remember by screaming and shouting at him and showed him the photos and as Kaito is remembering, the evil symbol is starting to disappear but is refusing to do so. And so Saito finally shouted even more and he, Kaito, screamed in pain as the symbol disappeared. Saito then finally checked Kaito's forehead to see it's gone. After finally telling all these to Kazama, Kazama is in total awe.

"So that means..." Kazama said in awe before turning to Masahiro and jumped and hugged him happily.

"You are right about Kaito having some physical difference!" Kazama exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I know." Masahiro smiled, "So that means we both got our answers right."

"It sure is! And Uncle Saito is the Hero!"

And so Kazama jumped and dance happily and he started singing happily:

 _ **"Uncle Saito did it! He's the hero! Oh Yeah!"**_

"Hold it Kazama-san." Hanon said, "There was one obstacle left."

"And what that could be?"

The girls then told about what happened yesterday at the beach from Kiminu's evil confession to getting beaten up in which Kazama gasped. They made a change though: they said that Kiminu used her supernatural powers to harm the girls, mostly Luchia.

"So that's how you got bandages on your faces." Kazama said in which the girls nodded, "As for Luchia, how are you able to stand up right now if Kiminu hurt you the most?"

"A good rest at the bed and Nikora's special soup." Luchia smiled.

"Oh."

The girls then told about Kiminu's downfall starting from Kiminu getting shocked upon seeing Kaito with Luchia to their boyfriends', including Masahiro's, and mothers' rescue as well as Azumi's. They told in a different way as they didn't say anything about the mermaid parts but it was enough to make Kazama in awe. They then told about Azumi's, Yukito's, Naoki's and Kaito's confrontation with Kiminu and ended with Naoki throwing Kiminu off. After finishing that, Kazama is in a world of excitement and hugged Masahiro.

"That was awesome!" Kazama said and jumped happily, "And never underestimate Masahiro's mother, Aunt Naoki, _**cause she is gonna throw you off in judo style!"**_

"We all know that." Kaito smiled, "And don't worry. You will never ever see Kiminu again."

"Never ever?"

"Yep."

"So this means..."

Kazama looked at Luchia happily and said:

"Your depressing days are over!"

"It sure is." Luchia said happily.

Kazama then began to jump, dance in Micheal Jackson style and sing happily. He then looked at his Sylvester stuff toy and said:

"The Disaster is over! No more tears or sad stuffs!"

"It sure is!" Kazama said it in such a way that as if Sylvester stuff toy is talking, "Let's celebrate!"

And so Kazama is now on his crazy excitement mood with his Sylvester stuff toy. The others smiled at him.

"Well you know him right?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"We sure do." Rina smiled, "And that's what we all love about him."

Kazama, in his excitement mood, started jumping on Masahiro with his Sylvester stuff toy.

"Whoa Kazama! Slow down!" Masahiro said.

"I can't! This is awesome!" Kazama said happily, "End of the problem and disaster! Uncle Saito did the unbelievable: Bringing Kaito back to his senses which contributed to Kiminu's downfall! And we will never see Kiminu's face ever again!"

"And also we got our answers right."

 _ **"Oh Yeah! Yahoo!"**_

Kazama then buddy hugged Masahiro as the two boys gave V signs. The girls and Kaito smiled at them.

"Well your answers are correct alright." Rina smiled, "Masahiro is correct about what went wrong with Kaito."

"And Kazama-san is right about who's the suspect." Hanon said happily before sighing, "If only we knew that before."

"Who cares now?! It's all over!" Kazama said and jumped happily, "We must conduct a celebration! I can't wait to meet Uncle Saito and celebrate with him cause _**he's the hero!"**_

"And you're the sub-hero." Masahiro smiled.

"Exactly...Hey! Wait a second?!"

Kazama then pointed out at Masahiro and said:

"You're the sub-hero!"

"You're the sub-hero." Masahiro smiled.

"No! You're the sub... Wait a minute! Pronoun trouble."

The girls and Kaito are laughing lightly as to what's happening next.

"I'm the sub-hero! Thank you very much." Kazama said proudly.

"I'm the sub-hero alright." Masahiro said coolly.

"No I'm the sub-hero!"

As Masahiro and Kazama are arguing back and forth in 'Pronoun Trouble' style, the girls and Kaito whistled a bit as they slowly exited the school roof.

"Well. Everything is back to normal again right?" Luchia asked smiling.

"Yeah. Just a few more apologizes to do and it's done." Kaito said.

"I'm laughing out loud now!" Hanon laughed, "First 'Duck Season-Wabbit Season' style and now we're hearing 'Pronoun Trouble' style."

"Let's see what happens." Rina said in excitement in which the others nodded.

They then looked at Masahiro and Kazama, who are still 'Pronoun Trouble' style arguing.

"I'm the sub-hero!" Kazama said.

"I'm the sub-hero." Masahiro smiled.

"I'm the sub-hero!"

"You're the sub-hero."

"No! You're the sub-hero!"

"You're the sub-hero."

"For the last time Masahiro. You're the sub-hero and that's final!"

"If you say so my buddy."

And so Kazama smiled proudly with Masahiro smiling at him. Kaito and the three girls laughed for a moment before heading downstairs.

* * *

"I think after all, both of them are sub-heroes." Luchia smiled, "They both played a part of it."

"Yeah." Rina smiled, "Masahiro, along with Nagisa, their mothers and Azumi, rescued us and defeated Kiminu."

"And Kazama-san in cheering Luchia up." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go to the first years class shall we?" Kaito asked.

The girls nodded as they are about to go the first years class.

"Kaito!" A voice called out.

And then they saw Hotoshi, Nagisa and Seira approaching them.

"Oh hi." Hanon said happily, "We're about to go to your class."

"Well then you should thank us for coming to you." Nagisa teased in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"Kaito! Thank goodness. You are back to yourself and on Luchia's side." Hotoshi said in relief.

"Yeah. What actually happened was that..." Kaito was about to explain but Hotoshi interrupted.

"It's alright. Seira and Nagisa already told me. You were put under control by that Kiminu girl, made you do and say stuffs which you won't do, Uncle Saito did the unbelievable and set you free from her curse, you girls were in trouble, our best friends for life which are Masahiro and Nagisa, their mothers, Aunt Azumi and you rescued the girls, confronted Kiminu and finally Aunt Naoki threw her off."

"And the reason as to why Kiminu did it." Seira said in which Hotoshi nodded.

"Yeah. Luchia, you didn't deserve the taunts and treatment Kiminu gave to you and the names she called you."

"Thank you Hotoshi-kun." Luchia smiled.

"I see you girls are having bandages on your faces because Kiminu used her evil supernatural powers to beat you up girls."

"Yeah. Something like that." Rina said.

"Before you ask how I recovered, it's a good rest on the bed and Nikora's special soup." Luchia said.

"I know. I know. Like I said, Seira and Nagisa already told me everything." Hotoshi said.

Everyone chuckled for a moment. Luchia whispered to Seira to ask that if she and Nagisa had told Hotoshi any mermaid related things in which Seira quickly shook her head.

"Anyway. Where's Masahiro and Kazama?" Nagisa asked.

"They are at the school roof. We told them everything as well." Kaito said, "And Kazama is in the world of excitement and said that we must have a celebration for Saito."

"Well I agree with that." Hotoshi said, "After all, he was the one who set you free under Kiminu's curse."

"And they also argued about who's the sub-hero in 'Pronoun Trouble' style." Rina laughed a bit.

"Oh. Here we go again." Seira said happily.

"That's them alright." Nagisa said.

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"Don't worry Kaito. You are forgiven. You would never do what you did in the past few days on purpose." Hotoshi smiled.

"Thanks a lot Hotoshi." Kaito smiled back.

"Yeah. We better head off to our class now cause our Math class will be starting in a few minutes."

"No! Why Maths?!" Seira cried.

"Don't worry Seira. I feel for you cause...I'm not good at Maths as well."

"Oh Hotoshi."

Everyone laughed a little bit as Hotoshi said "See You later." to them.

"I'll be coming soon." Nagisa said in which Hotoshi and Seira nodded and left.

"So are you going to go to Sarah's office room next?" Nagisa then asked curiously.

"Well we were supposed to go to your class but you came to us. So yeah." Hanon smiled and later teased, "Thanks for the little boost."

"Yeah right."

The girls and Kaito laughed about it.

"And this time, we are free to say mermaid and water demon stuffs." Kaito said happily.

"I wish you every luck on that." Nagisa said, "Catch you later then."

"See ya." The girls and Kaito said.

And so Nagisa also left.

"Well now Hotoshi-kun also forgave you." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. What a relief." Kaito said.

"But now it's time for the final apology and it might be a difficult." Rina teased, "Cause it's to the English teacher who is none other than the mermaid from Luchia's kingdom."

"I know. Oh boy, I hope everything goes well."

"Then let's go to her office room, shall we?" Hanon asked in which everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Sarah's office room:_

Sarah is taking a break, putting her head on the table. Suddenly she heard a door knock.

"It's open." Sarah called, "Come on in."

But when the door opened, Sarah gasped. It's Luchia and Kaito, who are smiling. Hanon and Rina are with them.

"Well Well Well. Who do we have here?" Sarah asked as she is tapping her fingers on the table.

Kaito then approached her and then said:

"It's me, Kaito. And I know that you were really angry about what I did to Luchia in the past few days. But please listen. I didn't do any of these on purpose. I was..."

"I know. You were bewitched by that girl name Kiminu, who's actually a water demon right?" Sarah asked.

The girls and Kaito got a bit surprised for a moment.

"How did you know about it?" Luchia asked.

"Nikora told me everything on the phone half an hour ago." Sarah said, "From how Saito brought Kaito back to his senses to Kiminu's downfall and to what happened in Pearl Piari after that. *Sigh* What a wrong time I had left."

"Oh yeah. Nikora said yesterday that she will call you and tell you everything." Hanon said.

"Well at least you now know what happened then right?" Rina asked.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled.

There is a silence for a moment before Sarah asked:

"Did you apologize to anyone else?"

"Yeah. Kaito first apologized to Kazama-san at the school roof for what he did to him." Luchia said.

"You do know Masahiro knew it earlier since he was there when the rescue took place right?" Rina asked.

"Yep." Sarah said before asking, "By the way, why did you do it only to Kazama at the school roof?"

"Because when I told Kazama about what happened to me at the beach, he panicked and freaked out." Kaito said, "It would have been the same reaction for everybody else if I told that to everybody else."

"Nice thinking about that."

"And some funny things happened at the school roof as well." Hanon said happily.

"I would hear that later."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"What about Hotoshi?" Sarah asked.

"Seira and Nagisa told him everything and Hotoshi forgave Kaito." Hanon smiled.

"Well good to hear that. Where are they now?"

"At their class for Maths."

"I see."

Sarah then took a breathe for a moment before saying this to Luchia:

"Luchia. I'm really sorry to hear about the taunts and beatings Kimimu gave it to you."

"It's okay Sarah. I'm fine now. But to be honest, most of them what Kiminu told about me is true." Luchia sadly said.

"It's as if she wanted all of us to be perfect!" Rina growled.

"But we all have weaknesses as well and Kiminu just didn't understand that and you don't deserve to be called a chicken. You did lots of things like battling against enemies for the peace of the sea and etc." Sarah said, "In fact Luchia, you also talked back and called Kiminu a chicken right? She is the one who deserved that title cause she was too afraid to confront you girls until yesterday."

"Thanks Sarah. It's just that I refused to back down when I suddenly found out what Kiminu totally missed about me." Luchia smiled.

"Atta Luchia." Hanon said happily.

"And Kaito." Sarah smiled, "Bonus point for you for totally talking back angrily to Kiminu."

"Yeah. I was so furious and in rage after Saito told me what happened in the past few days." Kaito said, "And I exploded that to Kiminu. She didn't deserve to be treated nicely after what she did to Luchia and me."

"Exactly. So, Nagisa, Masahiro, their mothers and Azumi came to the rescue with Masahiro first blinding Kiminu with his locket and then the three former mermaid princesses transformed into their idol forms and, together with Nagisa's Mermaid Flute, defeated Kiminu once and for all."

"Yep and then Naoki threw Kiminu off with her judo style after they confronted her." Rina smiled.

"And then Saito arrived and all explanations had been told and Kaito was forgiven at Pearl Piari." Hanon said happily.

"Yep. And by the way, the symbol Kaito had in his forehead scared me a bit." Sarah said.

"It scared all of us a bit, including me." Kaito said.

"But now it's all over and you don't have to worry about Kiminu anymore."

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"So. Will there be any celebration for Saito?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Oh Yeah. Kazama said that in a world of excitement." Rina smiled.

"Hotoshi also liked that idea as well." Hanon said.

"I also like that idea. After all, it was Saito who freed Kaito under Kiminu's spell, thanks to Saito's Panthalassa powers and the photos of Kaito and Luchia." Sarah said.

"Yeah and I'm glad he did that." Kaito smiled.

"If it wasn't for him, then Kaito would have been under her spell forever." Luchia said.

"But that didn't happen right?" Sarah asked smiling in which everyone nodded, "Luchia. I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

Sarah then opened her bag and put the ring on the table so that the girls and Kaito can have a look at it. Suddenly, they are in shock!

"Is that Luchia's..." Hanon gasped.

"Luchia. How did the ring come here?" Kaito asked in shock.

Luchia gulped as she told Kaito about what happened to her in her room before she nearly killed herself for the second time. When she finished, Kaito dropped on his knees and is nearly starting to cry.

"Looks like I had been labeled as a bad boy from the start." Kaito cried before angrily saying, "Damn that Kiminu! It's because of me getting bewitched that you had to suffer. All My Fault!"

"Kaito. I'm sorry. I didn't have any choice!" Luchia cried as she comforted Kaito.

"How did you get the ring?" Rina asked.

"Before I left, I noticed something on the bushes and I curiously looked at it. There I saw a ring and I realized it could be Luchia's as I have seen that ring on her finger a couple of times." Sarah explained, "I thought that I would keep it with me until the problem is solved. So since it's over, here you go."

In an instant, Luchia holded Sarah's hands and cried.

"Sarah. Thank you! Thank you so much! Let me tell you something. You are not only one of my people but as an another best friend to me. I'm so glad you came into our lives!"

"I'm touched." Sarah smiled before looking at Kaito, "Well? Are you going to put the ring on your lover's finger?"

"Should I really do it? After what I did to Luchia in the past few days?" Kaito asked sadly.

"Kaito. You didn't do those on purpose and you saved Luchia when she was up in the air. Also you are her lover. So you deserve to put the ring on her finger. And hopefully, we never ever see Kiminu again."

"We hope so too." Rina said.

"You're right Sarah. I did deserve a second chance." Kaito smiled.

And so Kaito then took the ring and he slowly put it on Luchia's finger. Hanon, Rina and Sarah clapped after that. Before Hanon could congratulate them, she noticed something on Sarah's finger.

"Ah. What's that on your finger?" Hanon asked curiously.

Sarah then showed them what's on her finger. When the girls and Kaito looked at it, they are mouth opened and are in disbelieve.

"Oh My God." Luchia quickly said, "That was Kiminu's ring."

"Eh?" Sarah gasped for a moment.

"Yeah. Saito told me that I put the ring on Kiminu's finger and proposed to her." Kaito sighed, "And that was when I was under Kiminu's spell."

"Now how did you find that?" Rina asked.

"Today I was swimming to go to the land to go to the school. On the way, I saw a ring that was lying down on the rock and I just took it out of curiosity." Sarah said.

"Ohhh!" The girls and Kaito jumped up a bit.

"Looks like me and the three former mermaid princesses didn't notice the ring falling down when Naoki threw her off." Kaito said.

"I'm really sorry that I took it out of curiosity." Sarah apologized.

"It's okay Sarah. It was Kiminu's at first." Luchia smiled, "Now that she's gone, you can keep it with you."

"Can I have it?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"No Hanon! She gets to keep it!"

"Moe."

"Just make sure no one mistakes you as a married woman." Rina teased.

"I know that." Sarah sighed.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Just three more things." Sarah said, "When you explained everything to Kazama, did you...you know include any mermaid related things to him?"

"I knew you would ask that." Kaito said, "No. It was a bit difficult explaining though but don't worry, the story is the same except skipping the Panthalassa thing and a different description of the battle between the girls and Kiminu."

"Seira and Nagisa-kun also didn't say anything mermaid related to Hotoshi-kun." Luchia said.

"I see." Sarah said, "And Kaito. You do realize that you missed a few classes as a result of that disaster, do you?"

The girls looked at Kaito. Kaito bowed his head down.

"I know." Kaito sighed in which the girls chuckled a little bit.

"It's alright. I'll tell you about what we did on the classes that you missed." Sarah smiled before asking, "But before that, what are the funny things happened at the school roof?"

And so the girls and Kaito excitingly told Sarah what happened on the school roof. From Kazama's excitement reaction to Masahiro's and Kazama's 'Pronoun Trouble' style of arguing as to who's the sub-hero. Sarah laughed a lot upon hearing that.

* * *

"Well Kaito. Consider yourself lucky that we know Sarah very well and that she has provided you the notes of your missed class." Hanon smiled and teased.

"Yeah. I know." Kaito said as he is carrying the sheet containing the notes of his missed class.

"I wonder where Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san are." Luchia said.

"They might be inside the class." Rina said, "Let's go and check them out."

But when they went inside, they discovered that Masahiro and Kazama are still not here. They gasped for a moment.

"Masahiro and Kazama are still on the roof?" Rina gasped.

"They were here." A girl said, "They came here and then Kazama-kun grabbed his bag and then they left."

"Oh."

"That means they are still on the roof." Hanon said in excitement, "Let's see what they are up to."

* * *

Kaito and the girls are nearly entering the school roof when they heard some voices:

"Looks good on you Kazama. But why are you showing it to me? Didn't you see it for yourself before?"

"I did but I just wore it to see if it's okay to you."

"Yeah. It does."

"Well then. I should give 100-100 thanks to both Luchia-chan and Aunt Yukito cause Yukito made it and Luchia-chan brought it."

"You should."

"AND NOW!"

"Eh?"

"What do you think he is up to now?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Don't know. Let's find out. " Kaito said.

And so Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina slowly hid somewhere and saw Masahiro and Kazama. Kazama's bag can been seen with his school uniform shirt, the shirt Luchia brought for him and his Sylvester stuff toy. They then could see Kazama putting on a jersey.

As soon as he did that, Kazama jumped happily and said:

"YEAH! I'm now the proud member of the squad! Let's go whoop some Monstars' butts!"

"Indeed. It's time for the one man army!" Kazama said happily in such a way that as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"You mean two men army?" Masahiro asked as he sweatdropped.

"Oh Yeah. You and Me. So that's two."

"Thanks for correcting it." Kazama smiled in which Masahiro smiled back, "Now time to change it back before someone else can come."

"Yeah. You better change it...and fast." Masahiro gulped.

Kazama really noticed something odd about Masahiro. His face is slowly becoming red.

"Hey Masahiro. Why your face is red?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Because if you don't, then it's gonna remind me of this embarrassing moment. " Masahiro mumbled up as he told Kazama of the embarrassing moment that happened on the gym.

 _Flashback (At Masahiro's locker room at the gym):_

Masahiro opened his singlet, took his shirt from the gym bag and is about to put his shirt on when suddenly he heard a voice:

"Wow Hamasaki-san. You look so hot when being shirtless."

Masahiro immediately realized that voice and slowly turned around. When he saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito smiling at him, he jumped in fright and his face began to turn red.

"What...How...When?" Masahiro tried to ask but he is so embarrassed that he couldn't ask properly.

"Yep. It's us." Hanon said happily, "I bet Kaito is jealous right now that you are hotter than him."

"Hey!" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Masahiro. It's okay. It's just us." Rina smiled as she patted on Masahiro's head.

 _Present:_

"Oh God! I brought myself to tell you that embarrassing moment!" Masahiro cried as he hid his red face.

"I feel for you." Kazama said, "But no worries cause it's gonna take a second."

And so Kazama took of his jersey and was about to put on his school uniform shirt when suddenly...

"Wow Kazama-san. You look so hot when being shirtless as well." A voice said happily.

"Why thank..." Kazama smiled but suddenly realized that voice and his face is slowly turning red as well, "Uh Masahiro. Could it be?"

"Yep. You joined the list." Masahiro sighed.

Immediately Kazama put on his school uniform shirt and turned to Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina and said happily:

"Yo Everyone! The name's Sylvester Yoshiro! What have you come here for?"

But they kept on smiling and Masahiro knew that they aren't going to get fooled like Kengo and Daichi. Kazama knew that as well and after a few seconds, sighed in defeat.

"You...Perverts." Kazama growled like a lion.

"Actually Kaito and Luchia are the real perverts cause they said that let's go see it." Rina smiled.

"Hey!" Kaito and Luchia whined.

"That's two of you been seen." Hanon said happily.

"BOO!" Masahiro and Kazama whined in which everyone laughed.

"How about you if you see Nagisa shirtless?" Masahiro asked.

"Well...I..." Hanon suddenly gulped and her face is turning red as well.

Everybody soon laughed upon seeing Hanon's red face. Soon, even Hanon laughed as well.

After the laughter died down, Luchia and her friends looked at the shirt curiously.

"Wait. Is that the shirt I brought for you during our date?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. And it fits perfectly! Thanks for that." Kazama smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"Looks like you said thanks to Luchia-chan. Now to Yukito." Masahiro said.

"Exactly." Kazama said.

"Say Kazama. Is that the jersey you wore just that now?" Kaito asked.

"Yep. Want to see it?"

They nodded with excitement as they looked at his jersey and they are awed by it.

"Wow Kazama-san! Nice jersey." Hanon said in awe.

"Who gave it to you?" Rina asked.

Kazama then smiled and said:

"A mysterious figure."

Everyone got puzzled for a moment.

"A mysterious figure?" Rina asked curiously.

"Yep." Masahiro smiled.

"But who could it be?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Oh Well. That nobody knows." Kazama smiled, "It could be a cat or a dog or a man or a woman..."

"Wait. So you are saying that you don't even know the mysterious figure?" Rina asked in surprise.

"Nope." Masahiro said.

"But why you don't know? At least whoever that mysterious figure is should have told you why it won't reveal to you two." Luchia said.

"You got a good question Luchia-chan. The mysterious figure was invincible and it told us that if it shows it to us then..."

 _ **"Media!"**_ Kazama sang.

"Exactly."

"So you are saying that mysterious figure didn't want to reveal to you boys for fear of the media?" Rina asked.

"Something like that."

"Well good luck on finding out who's the mysterious person who gave you this jersey." Kaito said.

"Thanks."

Kaito suddenly has something popped on his mind.

"Oh Yeah. I think I remember something." Kaito said, "Could you wait here for a moment?"

Everyone nodded as Kaito went downstairs.

 _5 minutes later:_

Kaito soon arrived with a small piece of paper. He then gave it to Kazama.

"Okay now. Let's go meet Nagisa and others." Hanon said happily.

"But we already met them." Luchia gasped.

"I mean in their class."

"But there's already Maths class going on." Kaito said.

"It should be over in a few minutes."

"Well we will see you later then." Rina smiled before asking, "Are you going to stay here for a while?"

"Yep." Masahiro said, "We will see you later then."

And so the girls and Kaito left. Once they disappeared, Kazama immediately unfolded paper and read:

 _I will be ready within 5 days. Better get ready._

 _Kaito Domoto._

"Ohhhhh. 5 days eh?" Kazama asked smiling, "Just wait. Everyone's mouth will be dropped on the sand."

"So that means you got your moves ready?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Yep and once again, thanks for lending me the surfboard. I also gotta thank that guy for allowing you to keep that surfboard."

"No problem."

Suddenly, a ringing sound can be heard.

* * *

Kaito told the girls what he wrote which caught the girls by surprise.

"5 days? But you didn't surf for sometime ever since Kiminu took control of you for a while." Hanon said in surprise.

"I know." Kaito said, "But I still have the feelings of surfing and it will never go down."

"Nice." Rina smiled before asking, "So what are you going to do then?"

"I will take a break for 1 and a half day. Then get back to surfing."

"And I'll be with you." Luchia said happily.

"Please do cause you are my only cherry."

"Cherry?!"

Hanon, Rina and Kaito laughed loudly at Luchia's whining. After the laughter died down, they began to think about the 'mysterious figure' thing.

"Hmm. I wonder who could be the mysterious figure that even Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san don't know about." Luchia said.

"I'm not going to pressurize them but something tells me that they actually do know who it is but they are not telling us." Kaito said.

"Could it be a mermaid?!" Hanon asked happily in which the others laughed.

"As if." Rina laughed before saying, "But you never know."

"I wonder if their parents know about this." Kaito said.

"We will ask them."

"Alright then. Let's go to the first years class shall we?" Hanon asked smiling in which the others nodded.

Kaito and the girls then began to go to the first years class. When they are about to reach the first years class, they saw Nagisa Shirai leaning at the wall smiling at them. But he is wearing sunglasses.

"Nagisa. What's with this sunglasses?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Nagisa? My name isn't Nagisa yo." Nagisa smiled, "I'm the MC Nagisa Shirai!"

And so the MC Nagisa Shirai began rapping:

 _ **Hey Yo everyone! The name's MC Nagisa Shirai!**_

 _ **Rockin' in Narita and now Rockin' in here!**_

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen! Better watch out people!**_

 _ **Cause who knows? The rapper is a shark!**_

 _ **Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**_

And when MC Nagisa Shirai finished singing, Kaito and the others couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"Nagisa-kun. You rap as well?" Luchia gasped in awe.

"It's not really a rap you see yo. Mindless rap you can say." MC Nagisa Shirai smiled.

"How did you do that and who taught you that?" Kaito asked.

"Red ashed haired friend showed us and soon, me and my Dad learned it by ourselves. It's still not good though."

"But that's still awesome!" Hanon said happily as she hugged him, "Your Dad also did that as well when we met him and Yukito."

"I know that yo."

"So MC Nagisa Shirai. Who's that red ashed haired friend?" Rina asked smiling.

"I will tell you. But not now, maybe within a few days."

"I'm looking forward to it." Hanon said in excitement.

"Honestly. Off all people, I have no idea as to how you and your dad can do mindless rap." A voice came which is none other than Hotoshi as he and Seira approached them.

"Can you rap as well?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Me? Rap?! I can't even get a single word right!"

"Let me try." Seira said as she tried to rap:

 _ **Hello everyone yo! I'm the MC Seira!**_

 _ **And I'm the...uh...**_

"Just to be honest, are you a bit young to rap?" Rina asked.

"Hey!" Seira whined in which everybody laughed.

"Please teach me to rap." Hanon pleaded, "I wanna become the MC Hanon."

"I thought that you are good at singing." Nagisa smiled as he took off the sunglasses, "So why you wanna rap?"

"Well...just for fun..."

There is a small laughter.

"Anyway. How was the maths class?" Kaito asked.

 _ **"Boring!"**_ The three first year students said.

"In fact, the class didn't take place at all." Seira said.

"It didn't happen?" Luchia asked.

"Nope. The Maths teacher didn't come. The substitute teacher came instead and we did nothing but lay around feeling bored." Hotoshi said.

"But then you could have come to us." Rina said.

"The substitute teacher didn't allow us to go out." Nagisa said, "It's only just now that she allowed it."

"Oh." Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina realized.

Suddenly the bell rang. Luchia immediately jumped happily cause it's...

"English Class!"

"Whoa Luchia! Come down." Kaito said.

"Looks like we better get to class now." Hanon said before smiling, "See you later, MC Nagisa Shirai."

"Yeah. See ya." Nagisa smiled back.

Kaito and the girls then left.

"So what should we do now?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"Yeah. Next class is no class." Seira said.

"If there's no class then, off to the school roof." Nagisa smiled.

"YEAH!" Hotoshi and Seira said happily as the three first year students made a dash towards the roof.

* * *

Kaito and the girls made it to their class and then settled themselves as well as the other students. They then suddenly heard some voices:

"SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! This is unbelievable! What a fabulous day this is turning out to be! Even..."

"Chill Kazama. Don't say it out loud."

"Oh Yeah. You are right about that, Masahiro."

Soon Kazama, with his bag, and Masahiro arrived in the class in which everybody, including Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina, are curiously looking at them. Kengo and Daichi approached them.

"Even what?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Does it concern you?" Masahiro asked.

"Well. A bit you can say." Kengo said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Looks like I forgot about what should I have said." Kazama teased.

"Don't lie! You know about it!" Kengo and Daichi whined in which everybody laughed.

The four boys then returned back to their seats as Sarah entered the class. The students greeted her in which Sarah greeted them back with a smile. After she called out their names, she then started the class.

 _42 minutes later:_

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Kazama then suddenly noticed the janitor at the class door. The janitor also noticed him and waved him in which Kazama waved as well. Masahiro also saw him as well.

"Yo Masahiro. It looks like we can finally talk to him big time now that the trouble is finally over." Kazama whispered.

"Yeah but one thing really surprises me." Masahiro whispered back, "Isn't he supposed to be on the school that we use to go since the new week has started?"

"Good question. Let's ask him."

And so Masahiro and Kazama immediately left, much to Kaito's, Luchia's, Hanon's, Rina's and Sarah's surprise. They then slowly exited the class.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Masahiro and Kazama?" Kaito asked.

"To a certain extent, yeah." Rina said.

"Strange? What strange things did you notice?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well first of all at the school roof, we saw Kazama-san wearing a jersey and when we asked him who gave it, they said a mysterious figure had given it to them."

"My instincts tell me that they might actually know that mysterious figure." Kaito said.

"Then before you arrive, Kazama-san is in a world of excitement and Hamasaki-san calmed him down. When Daichi and Kengo wanted to know what are they saying, they refused to tell that." Hanon said.

"And now they ran out of the class at an instant." Luchia said.

"Now that's really strange somehow." Sarah said.

"I think they might have something in private which they don't want to share with us." Rina said.

"Maybe their parents, Hotoshi and Nagisa know about it." Kaito said.

"Good idea. We will ask them when the opportunity comes."

"Hey look!" Hanon said happily as she pointed out.

Nagisa, Hotoshi and Seira soon arrived.

"What's with that sunglasses Nagisa?" Sarah asked curioisly.

"Oh! That's me from now on, MC Nagisa Shirai." Nagisa said in which everyone laughed a little about it.

"Where's Masahiro and Kazama by the way?" Hotoshi asked.

"They left in an instant after the class ended." Kaito said.

"And they are acting a bit strange to some extent." Luchia said.

"Really? How so?" Seira asked curiously.

Before Luchia could explain, they could hear some voices laughing a bit:

"Don't worry Mister Janitor. There will be photos and a film of that 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!"

"Yeah. I bet you are feeling excited, aren't you?"

"You bet I am!"

"Hmm. Let's go and see who they are talking to." Rina said in which everyone nodded.

Following the voices, they slowly approached the figures. There they saw none other than Kazama and Masahiro who are chatting happily with the janitor.

"Will there be a bundle of photos?" The janitor asked.

"You bet." Masahiro smiled.

"Uh...Hey boys." Rina called.

"What? Oh! Rina and her friends!"

Then there was a silence for a moment in which Masahiro, Kazama and the janitor from one side and Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Sarah, Nagisa, Hotoshi and Seira on the other side.

"Who's that janitor you are talking too? You seem to know him well." Sarah said.

"Oh well. I guess that part might have to be revealed I suppose." Kazama said slowly.

"You know them?" The janitor asked.

"Yep. That's them of what we mean by fate." Masahiro said.

"Ah. I see."

Kazama then breathed himself for a moment and said:

"He's, my friends, our janitor friend who was there during the Food Fight Massacre."

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you." The janitor smiled and bowed.

The other side gasped in shock for a moment as they couldn't believe what they just heard right now!

"You were there during that incident that took place in the school that Masahiro and Kazama use to go?" Kaito asked in shock which the janitor nodded.

"So that means..." Rina gasped for a moment.

"Are you the janitor who had to work your butt off for 8 straight days after that Food Fight Massacre?" Nagisa asked in awe in which the janitor nodded.

"Are you the janitor who helped our best friends for life to get to the roof during that incident?" Hotoshi gasped in which the janitor nodded.

"Are you really that janitor?" Seira asked in excitement in which the janitor nodded with a smile on his face.

"This is really..." Luchia said in awe.

There is a silence for a moment before the other side roared in cheers:

"OMG!"

"This is really unbelievable and amazing!" Hanon said happily.

And with excitement on their faces, they approached the janitor. Who would have thought that they would meet this janitor who was there during the Food Fight Massacre?

"It's so great to meet you janitor-san." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. I had never thought that Masahiro and Kazama meet you in this school." Kaito said in excitement.

"Same here. I'm sure you were in awe when you saw him in here right Masahiro?" Rina asked in excitement.

"Yeah. We were in awe when we saw him." Masahiro smiled.

"Can I know your names just in case?" The janitor asked curiously.

After everyone had introduced their names, everybody smiled.

"Well it's great to meet you janitor." Hotoshi said happily.

"Have you ever met him after that incident?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. We did meet him a few times after that." Masahiro said.

"So this is your first time meeting him here in this school?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Nope. It's our second time meeting him."

The other side got really surprised for a moment.

"Second time?" Seira asked in surprise, "Then that means you boys met him before?"

"Yep. We met him during Luchia-chan's problem when I was preparing for my Plan B." Kazama said.

"Oh!" The others then realized.

"The boys wanted some equipment from the room where the school keeps some old stuffs." The janitor said.

"Ah I remember Hanon and Rina telling me about that plan." Kaito chuckled, "Kazama planned to hit my head with the door but he got banged up instead."

"And who would have forgotten about Kazama-san calling Hamasaki-san 'Daddy' and Rina 'Mummy'?" Hanon asked sweetly.

"You could have called us your little brothers." Nagisa and Hotoshi smiled and teased while Seira giggled.

"Oh come on! Not that again!" Kazama whined in which everybody laughed while Rina and Masahiro chuckled.

"Then wait a minute. Janitor-san, how did you come to this school? Did you leave the school Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san use the go?" Luchia asked.

"Um no. Allow me to explain." The janitor explained, "Me and my brother work in two different schools: This school and that school where these two boys previously went. So in one week, I work here and he works there and on next week, vice versa."

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"But then if the three of you met during the time of Luchia's problem, then it might be a few days ago which is last week." Sarah said in which Masahiro, Kazama and the Janitor nodded, "Then how come you are still here?"

"We were going to ask that as well." Masahiro said.

"Well my friends. Today on that school, there's a field trip and they won't be coming back till evening. Plus, my brother wants a break and so that's how I'm still here." The janitor said.

"Oh!" Everyone realized it again.

"You will see my brother tomorrow morning."

"Ah! That will be great meeting him, ain't it?" Kazama asked happily.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

Everybody smiled at Kazama, Masahiro and the janitor.

"So everyone. Heard of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre?" The janitor asked.

"Of course and I'm so excited to see the photos." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see the film of what you boys did." Hanon said in excitement.

"Speaking about that, did they give any update about when the organizers are giving it?" Rina asked.

"Not yet but I hope that they might finish it soon." Masahiro said.

"They better cause I can't wait to see it." Seira said happily.

"Yeah and our parents would be so excited as well." Nagisa smiled.

"Of course. I wonder if you Masahiro and Kazama or others could make a documentary regarding the Food Fight Massacre?" Hotoshi asked and teased.

Everyone laughed lightly about it.

"Honestly. Hearing about the Food Fight Massacre makes me wish that I could have gone to that school and know you guys. It would have indeed been an exciting experience." Kaito sighed.

"And get yourself slap a suspension notice?" Kazama teased.

"I said I didn't want to start it but I could have been involved in it!"

Everyone laughed at Kaito's whining.

"I have to go back to work now." Janitor said before smiling, "But it's so great to meet you guys."

"Yeah. It's great to meet you as well." Sarah smiled, "You boys should definitely keep in contact."

"Of course! A must!" Both Masahiro and Kazama said.

Everyone then said to goodbye to the janitor before they left except Masahiro and Kazama.

"Well then. Tomorrow we're gonna see your brother and have a lovely chat about it." Kazama said happily.

"When you will be in that school, just say hi to some of our friends on that school." Masahiro smiled.

"Of course I will." The janitor said.

Kazama and Masahiro did a brofist to the janitor and said goodbye to him before they left. The janitor resumed his work but with a smile on his face because he is so glad to meet the boys and their friends.

"Oh Boy! This is an unbelievable day this is turning out to be!" Kazama said happily, "And all that after Luchia-chan's trouble are put to rest."

"Indeed. It is. What a day we are having." Masahiro smiled.

* * *

"Wow Nagisa. Who would have thought that our best friends for life were able to meet that janitor?" Hotoshi asked in excitement.

"I know." Nagisa said happily before asking, "Hey Seira. Where're you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." Seira said as she rushed outside.

Nagisa and Hotoshi sweatdropped before they went back to their seats. Suddenly Nagisa noticed a piece of paper lying under the desk. He picked it up and said to Hotoshi:

"I'll be outside for just a minute."

Hotoshi nodded and Nagisa exited the class. He then opened the page and then it reads:

 _Hey Nagisa,_

 _Can you stay here in this school between afternoon and evening outside the music room?_

Nagisa suddenly got surprised as why the one who wrote this did not write his or her name and whoever could send it. He could be thinking of one thing...

 _"Who in the world could have written that?"_ Nagisa thought.

 **Me: And that my friends is the end of Chapter 13 with a question to be answered. In fact, there are two mysterios questions in this chapter.**

 ***Kazama, Hotoshi, Daichi and Kengo soon arrived. Kazama is carrying a pie.***

 **Kazama *in excitement*: Now that Luchia-chan's disaster is over, does that mean we can start talking about the Food Fight Massacre again?**

 **Me *smiling: I guess you can say that.**

 **Kazama: YAHOO!**

 ***Kazama then happily threw the pie and, sadly, the pie landed on Daichi. Everyone's shock as to what just happened.***

 **Kengo: Hey. You're alright?**

 ***Daichi's anger is on the rise. Kazama is still celebrating.***

 **Everyone: Uh Oh.**

 **Masahiro: Uh...Kazama?**

 **Kazama: Yeah.**

 ***Masahiro meekly pointed at Daichi. Kazama is then shocked.***

 **Kazama *gulping*: Uh...Oh.**

 **Daichi *angrily*: Ka...Za...MA!**

 **Kazama: ZOINKS!**

 ***And so Daichi started to angrily chase Kazama.***

 **Nagisa: Well the Food Fight Massacre excitement must have surely overtaken Kazama.**

 **Hotoshi: Yeah. Hope everything goes well.**

 **Me: Anyway. See you guys later at Chapter 14!**

 **Masahiro: And until then, review and like this and his other stories. See ya ;).**


	15. Chapter 14: Former Students

**Me: Hey Yo Everybody! Curtains open to Chapter 14.**

 ***The three former mermaid princesses arrived with smiles on their faces.***

 **Yukito *jumping happily*: Finally! It's time to have some more fun after the closure of Luchia's disaster.**

 **Azumi: Yeah! We've got plenty of things to do right?**

 **Naoki *smiling*: Yeah. Let's make some good memories.**

 ***The four of us then laughed for a moment.***

 **Me: I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Azumi: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! It's time to tune in Chapter 14!**

 **Yukito: Oh Yeah! It's time for bring the cheerleader's costume! I'm so pumped up!**

 **Naoki *suddenly surprised*: Whoa! Wait!**

 ***Yukito made a mad dash to search for the cheerleader's costume while Me, Azumi and Naoki sweatdropped.***

Chapter 14: Former Students comes to the school.

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

Many of the students have left. A few are still staying in school for whatever reason. And one of them is Nagisa Shirai.

Nagisa Shirai is standing outside the door of the music room. He is waiting, wondering whoever could have written the letter. He suddenly feared for one thing.

 _"If it could be Kiminu, then I must do this."_ Nagisa said to himself.

And so, he did the 'Hai-Yah' style. After doing it for sometime, he sighed for a moment and waited.

Someone then suddenly patted Nagisa on the shoulder and said:

"So you arrived. Nice timing."

Nagisa then turned around and when he did so, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

It's his Dad, Taoki Shirai, in his school uniform!

"Da..Dad?" Nagisa gasped.

"Hey." Taoki smiled and winked, "You look pretty surprised seeing me here with the school uniform right?"

"Yeah. But how did you even get that uniform?"

"Remember 2 years ago? Before the day you first came into this school, me and Yukito tried my school uniform on you but it was too big on you so we had to buy a new one."

"Oh Yeah. Now I remember."

Nagisa and Taoki shared a laughter for a moment. Nagisa then suddenly realized one thing.

"Are you the one who wrote that letter?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"As well as your mom, Yukito." Taoki said.

"Oh. No wonder why there are two different handwritings on that piece of paper."

Taoki and Nagisa then again laughed for a moment.

Middle away from them are Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina walking.

"Thanks for helping us on Maths." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah." Rina said, "But we could have done that in Pearl Piari rather than in here."

"Well...that's because I'm a bit lazy in Pearl Piari."

"Typical you."

"Where's Seira by the way?" Kaito asked.

"She left with Sarah to Pearl Piari. Remember we told her that we will stay here for sometime?"

"Oh yeah."

The three of them laughed for a moment. Suddenly they saw Hanon's stun and shocked face.

"Hey Hanon. What's wrong? You look stun shock all off a sudden." Kaito asked curiously.

"Oh My God." Hanon finally quickly said in shock, "Lo...Look!"

When Kaito, Luchia and Rina looked forward, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears. They saw Nagisa and Taoki, in his school uniform, chatting. They immediately ran to hide somewhere without getting seen.

"Is that Nagisa-kun's Dad..." Luchia started and gasped.

"Taoki Shirai..." Kaito continued and gulped.

"In his school uniform?!" Rina finished and gasped.

Hanon exploded into joy and happiness.

"This is awesome! The former student, Nagisa's Dad, is here!" Hanon said happily, "Let's go meet him!"

"Hanon. Come down!" Rina said sternly, "They might hear us!"

Hanon realized it and kept her mouth closed. Then they continued to looked at Nagisa and Taoki without getting seen.

"Nagisa. Is that the music room?" Taoki asked curiously.

"Of course Dad. Then why am I here?" Nagisa asked, "You told me to wait in the music room."

"Oh Yeah. Let's go in shall we?"

Nagisa nodded as he and Taoki slowly opened the door. Taoki then switched on the lights and then, to his awe, saw the room. Nagisa looked at his Dad curiously.

"Wow Dad. You seem to be a bit surprised for some reason." Nagisa said.

"Yeah son. Most of them are the same except for a few changes." Taoki smiled, "Kind of reminds me of my school times."

"I see Dad."

"And speaking about that, I wonder where did that guy go?"

"Who? Mitsuki Taro?"

"Yep. I haven't heard of him since."

"He's in overseas. I wonder if Hanon has been keeping contact with him ever since she began hooking up with me."

"Well I can't wait to see him again and..."

"And...?"

"And..."

Nagisa and Taoki laughed for a moment and they continued to look around the music room. They then suddenly heard a voice:

"Wow! Most of them really looks similar."

Nagisa turned around and is in a mixture of shock and awe. It's none other than his mother, Yukito Shirai, saying happily. She is in her school uniform.

"Wow Mom. You are here as well." Nagisa said happily before asking, "But then...how did the uniform fit you?"

"Well I took out my school uniform and went to that Beauty and Fashion shop yesterday, after that battle with Kiminu, to fix the size so that it can fit me." Yukito said happily.

"Wait. That Beauty and Fashion shop also sells this school's uniform?"

"Yeah. And that's where we also brought that school uniform of yours as well." Taoki said.

"Awesome. Didn't realize it till now. I think you told me before but looks like I kind of forgot about it."

The Shirais then laughed a little bit. Yukito patted Nagisa on his head with a smile.

"Let me tell you something. If Hanon hears about it, she's gonna..." Nagisa is about to say.

"I think there would have been a celebration in here right now." Yukito interrupted happily.

"Exactly."

"Despite that guy out for sometime, this place is still clean." Taoki said in awe.

"Well the janitor cleans it of course."

The Shirai family then looked around the music room. Suddenly Yukito is in awe when she saw a piano.

"Taoki! Nagisa! Look!" Yukito exclaimed happily as she pointed at the piano.

"Holy Wow!" Taoki gasped in awe, "That's the same piano Mitsuki played when we were young."

"Whoa! Really?" Nagisa gasped.

"Yeah. Now how amazing is that!" Yukito said happily, "Come on Taoki."

Taoki nodded happily as they both ran to the seat with Nagisa smiling at them. They enjoyed themselves for a while.

"So Nagisa. Got any idea about what Mitsuki and Hanon did before?" Yukito asked.

"No idea Mom. I didn't come to Hanon's life when she was hooking up with that music teacher." Nagisa said.

Then they heard a voice:

"I never thought that you Shirais will be here as well."

Then they all turned to see Hanon, smiling at them with happy tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hanon?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Yep. It's me." Hanon said happily, "Who would have thought that both of you, as former students, would come to this school? It's really awesome!"

And so Hanon ran happily and hugged Yukito as usual.

"Recently, I've been seeing you hugging my Mom a lot." Nagisa said.

"Well Nagisa. You can say it's now my addiction to hug your Mom." Hanon smiled and teased.

"Addiction?!"

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Well it's okay." Yukito smiled.

"Yukito. It really fits you even in your adult age." Hanon said happily, "Did you get it to fit on you in that Beauty and Fashion Shop?"

"Hey. How did you know about that?" Nagisa gasped in shock before realizing, "Now wait a second. Did you..."

"Yep. I heard it loud and clear."

"No wonder."

"This is really amazing! Yukito's discounts and now the school's uniforms! I will now go to this shop for eternity!"

The Shirais then chuckled for a moment. Hanon then went to the piano where Taoki is sitting.

"It's really amazing that this piano is still there even after many years." Hanon said.

"Yeah. Mitsuki played it in his school days as well." Taoki said before asking, "So what memories did you have with him?"

"Well I had lots of good memories with him. Would have been better if I had known you guys before."

"Where is he now? Did you keep contact with him?" Yukito asked.

"He's in Germany. And I did sent him a letter."

"So Germany eh?" Taoki asked in which Hanon nodded, "I bet he's afraid to come back cause if he does, I'm gonna challenge him to a piano rematch heads first."

"Oh Boy. Here we go again." Nagisa said in which Hanon and Yukito laughed a little bit.

"Oh No. I'm not joking this time, son. Cause I know a music that even Mitsuki might not know it."

"Wow! Really?" Yukito asked in excitement in which Taoki nodded with a smile.

"I would love to hear that." Hanon said happily.

"Me too." Nagisa smiled.

"And we would love to hear that as well!" Some voices said happily.

The Shirais got a bit startled but then they saw Luchia, Rina and Kaito approaching them happily.

"Oh My God! It's the Shirais!" Luchia said happily, "And in the school's uniforms."

"Great to see the former students coming here." Rina smiled.

"Man. This is really one heck of an awesome day this is turning out today." Kaito smiled before sighing, "Too bad Seira and Sarah aren't there."

"Wait. Where are they?" Nagisa asked.

"They went out after the school ended." Hanon sighed, "They should have stayed with us."

There is a silent and sigh for a moment before Luchia interrupted.

"Yukito. You look so kawaii in that school uniform!" Luchia squealed.

"Well thanks." Yukito couldn't help but smile.

"When did you guys come?" Kaito asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Taoki said.

Taoki then suddenly realized for a second.

"So Kaito. Back to your self again I see." Taoki said.

"Wow. You noticed it already?" Kaito sighed for a moment in which everyone chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah. Glad to have you back by the way."

"Thanks."

Luchia and others then looked at the piano in which Taoki is there.

"I had never thought this piano can be here for so long." Luchia said in awe.

"Maybe Taro-chan likes this piano so much and wants to keep it." Hanon smiled.

"I guess we should ask him about that when he comes back." Nagisa said.

"Definitely."

"Really brings you back the school memories right?" Rina asked smiling.

"Yeah. It's great to come back here after a while." Yukito smiled before asking, "Isn't it Taoki dear?"

"It sure is." Taoki smiled.

"So Taoki. Ever since you flopped against Mitsuki Taro..." Kaito smiled in which Taoki growled about it and everyone laughed about it, "Do you have any plans for him?"

"Of course! I will challenge him to a rematch and when he hears that music, he will have no clue about it! Ha Ha!"

"Well let's hear that music then." Hanon said happily.

"Not yet. Cause someone else will be coming." Yukito smiled.

Everyone got surprised all off a sudden.

"Really Mom? Really Dad?" Nagisa gasped in awe in which the parents happily nodded, "Who else is coming?"

"Yo everybody!" A voice said happily.

Everyone then looked towards the door and in comes Shizuro Hamasaki! And in his school uniform!

"Oh Wow! It's Masahiro's Dad, Shizuro Hamasaki!" Rina said happily.

"And another former student comes to school!" Hanon said happily.

The others and Rina then ran towards Shizuro. Taoki and Yukito gave high fives to Shizuro.

"Wow. Coming here to refresh some good memories?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"It sure is. For once, it's great to come back here to remind me of my school days." Shizuro smiled.

"Yeah. There is no denying it." Kaito said.

Shizuro then looked at Kaito in awe. He then grabbed Kaito and started rubbing his head and said happily:

"Hey Kaito! Glad you are back! Where had been all this time? Do you realize what have you done in the past few days?"

"Hey Shizuro! You're... chocking... me!" Kaito is gasping.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed as Shizuro let Kaito go.

"Taoki. Shizuro. I can explain!" Kaito quickly said.

"Hey. Chill Kaito." Shizuro said, "We know about it."

"Oh. So your sons and wives told you about it." Luchia said.

"Yep indeed. So we don't blame you at all." Taoki said.

"Well it's best now to forget about what happened in the past few terrible days now cause Kiminu is now out of sight." Yukito said happily, "In fact, it's time to..."

"It's time to forget the past and look into the future." A voice said happily.

Everyone looked at the door again and Masahiro entered.

"Masahiro." Rina said happily as she hugged him.

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled, "Hey Dad! Looks like for once in a lifetime you came here and a good time indeed to refresh your memories."

"It sure is, my boy." Shizuro smiled.

"So it's official. This time, you are now a student."

"Student? More like adult student you can say."

"Something like that." Rina laughed lightly as the others also did that with Masahiro and Shizuro doing the brofist.

"Masahiro. You also got that letter as well?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah." Masahiro said.

The others except the parents got startled all off a sudden.

"Letter? What letter?" Luchia asked.

"When I returned to my class, I saw a piece of paper lying under my desk and when I unfolded it, it said to wait here in the music room." Nagisa said, "I was wondering whoever had written this letter until now."

"I also got that letter as well." Masahiro said.

"Oh!" The others realized it.

"So that's how all of this is taking place right now." Hanon said happily.

"But then Masahiro. How did you know that your Dad was coming?" Rina asked.

"I was at the school roof, wondering whoever wrote this letter. Suddenly, I saw from the roof that Nagisa's Dad and Mom, Taoki and Yukito, entering the school which caught me by surprise. It was then I realize that this letter could have been written by our parents after seeing my Dad entering the school." Masahiro explained.

"You sure have been on the school roof a lot lately with Kazama after classes." Kaito said.

"Hey. You're not wearing your glasses." Yukito said in surprise, "Any reason for it?"

"Any reason?! What's the problem if I don't wear any glasses?" Masahiro whined in which everyone laughed a little bit, "You think I'm a nerd?"

"Yeah Yukito. It's his choice." Shizuro said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean any offence." Yukito quickly apologized.

"It's fine." Masahiro said.

Everyone chuckled for a moment.

"I think it's the best decision ever to stay here for sometime." Luchia said happily, "We totally didn't see that coming."

"You guys stayed here for what reason?" Taoki asked.

"Luchia and Hanon are a bit weak in Maths so we helped them for a while." Kaito said.

"Maths isn't that hard. You just need a bit of concentration." Shizuro said.

"Isn't Hard for you but Hard for us!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"So Taoki. Planning for your rematch against Taro?"

"Of course. I ain't gonna sit here and see Mitsuki Taro conquering the music world. I shall put an end to his conquest with my own music!" Taoki proclaimed.

"Well good luck on that Dad." Nagisa said.

"It would really be an exciting rematch." Hanon said happily.

"Wish you the best." Yukito smiled.

"Thanks." Taoki said.

Everyone smiled and chatted for a moment. Rina then immediately realized something.

"Shizuro. Where's Naoki?" Rina asked curiously.

"Yeah Dad. Where's Mom?" Masahiro also asked.

Everyone then suddenly turned towards Shizuro, who thought for a moment. He then immediately realized and sighed:

"Naoki? Ohhhhhh...Boy."

"Shizuro? Are the others there?" The others heard a female voice.

"I'm sorry Naoki dear but the others ARE there!"

"Ohhhhh Woman."

"Gee. Why Naoki is afraid to come inside?" Rina wondered before calling out, "Naoki! It's just us! Your son, your husband, your future daughter-in-law which is me and our friends are only here!"

"No! Not that Rina. It's...uh...something else."

"Something else like what?" Yukito called.

It is then Luchia and Hanon realized and slowly their smiles are growing.

"Could it be that...?" Luchia gasped in happiness.

"Oh My God!" Hanon jumped happily.

"Oh the Humanity and Mermaidity! Looks like I have no other choice." The female voice gulped, "Here comes."

And so the moment Naoki stepped in the music room, Luchia's and Hanon's eyes are filled with stars and hearts while Rina got really surprised.

Naoki is wearing the girl's school uniform. She is wearing red shoes and a small medium size socks. Her face is blushing a bit red. Everyone got really surprised except Shizuro. Luchia and Hanon squealed and ran towards Naoki.

"Oh Wow Naoki! You are wearing the girl's uniform!" Luchia said happily.

"You are so hot!" Hanon said happily.

"Is...Is that so?" Naoki mumbled up a bit.

"Naoki. Where's that uniform I'm wearing right now?" Rina gasped.

"Remember when me and Kazama first arrived at this school, Kazama said that my Mom also gave the uniform to him?" Masahiro asked.

"Oh. Now I remember."

"Yeah. Yesterday when the four of us planned to go to this school, I immediately realized that I gave my uniform to Kazama, leaving only my girl's uniform to be worn." Naoki explained, "I gulped and shook a bit at first but then I thought 'Okay come down. It's just only for a day.' So with a big sigh, I gave this uniform to Yukito so that she could go to that Beauty and Fashion Shop to get it to fit for me."

"At least Mom. It's only us." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Phew."

"But you did wore it once during your school days when you first came here did you?" Luchia asked in which Naoki nodded.

"Well at least you have more guts than Rina." Hanon smiled.

"Hey! Explain me that line you just said!" Rina growled in which everybody laughed.

"It's true Rina. Ever since you first came here, you have been wearing the boy's uniform all day. But look at your predecessor, Naoki Hamasaki. She DID wore the girl's uniform for sometime before switching it to boy's uniform. And even today, with great courage, she came here with the girl's uniform."

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself Rina? That your Predecessor did a courageous thing in which you refused to wear it even a bit?" Luchia asked and teased.

"Uh...No. It's okay. It's her choice." Naoki said as she tried to calm the teasing.

But then Rina said this:

"Just you wait Luchia and Hanon! I will make you proud Naoki. I will show you that I have the same guts and determination you still have!"

"It's okay. You don't need to push yourself." Naoki said.

"So it's official! Let's see what you will do Rina." Hanon said happily.

Everyone laughed for a moment before Masahiro said:

"Anyway Mom. It's really great to have you back in this school."

"Yeah. We came here to have fun and refresh the good school memories." Naoki smiled.

"We would definitely need to see that school memories of yours." Rina smiled.

"True. Like what you did, how Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's parents fall in love and so many other good things." Hanon said happily.

"And see what the sea witch and her water demon servants did." Luchia said happily.

Everyone laughed about it.

"Well you would die in laughter if you had seen that." Taoki said.

"But hadn't our Mom and Dad told you about it before?" Nagisa asked.

"They did." Hanon said, "But we would like to experience it by our selves."

"And what about Saito and Azumi?" Kaito asked.

"Ohh!" Everyone then realized.

"Well I would love to see that as well." Luchia said, "But the scary part will certainly be the break up between Azumi and Saito which lead to her suicide."

"Don't worry. We will save Azumi from killing herself and tell everything about that law that Hippo didn't tell her." Hanon said, "And we will be on her side during that crisis."

"And also tell Saito about his so call new girlfriend's evil intention." Rina said, "We will say that we come from the future and that we know what will happen to Saito if he marries her instead of Azumi."

"Well good luck on that." Shizuro said, "If you are allowed to change the past."

"True. If we are not allowed to..." Hanon gulped, "It would really be so sad and bad."

"Yeah. But hopefully we can get to see the birth of Nagisa and Masahiro." Kaito smiled.

"Oh Boy." Nagisa and Masahiro sighed big time while their mothers and girlfriends chuckled a bit.

"And...Food Fight Massacre!" Hanon said happily.

"It's really going to be great." Rina smiled.

"Trust me Rina. You are gonna love it." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone laughed about it for a moment. Naoki then looked at the piano in awe and said:

"Whoa Shizuro. Look at that! The piano is still there."

"It sure is." Shizuro said before asking, "But how is it still clean after a long time?"

"The janitor cleans it of course." Masahiro said.

"I see. So Taoki. Ready to play the music?" Naoki asked smiling.

"Let's hear the music now." Luchia said happily.

"Nope. Not yet." Taoki said.

"Not until everyone comes." Yukito smiled.

Everyone, except Masahiro's parents, got really surprised.

"Who else is coming?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"Starting the party without me eh?" A voice asked.

They then all saw none other than Saito. He is leaning on the wall with hands on his pocket, smiling and he's wearing the school uniform! Luchia and Kaito jumped up.

"Whoa! Saito!" Kaito jumped happily as he and Luchia ran and slapped high fives.

"The hero!" Luchia said happily, "Welcome back former student."

"It's really a great pleasure to come back here after a long time." Saito smiled as he approached the others.

Saito then looked at Naoki in awe and said:

"Wow Naoki. You wore the girl's uniform this time."

"It's only just for this day." Naoki smiled and sighed.

"But she got the courage to wear it!" Hanon said happily, "So she is more courageous then..."

"I'll make you proud Naoki!" Rina interrupted and proclaimed in which everyone laughed a little bit.

Saito then approached Nagisa and Masahiro.

"Boys. Thanks for staying in this school for today." Saito smiled.

"Oh! It's an awesome pleasure to be here right now." Nagisa said happily.

"What a great time to be there." Masahiro smiled.

"And also thanks to you girls and Kaito for joining us." Saito smiled.

"Arigato!" The girls said happily.

"Yeah but Seira and Sarah aren't there." Kaito sadly said, "I'm pretty sure that they are gonna react badly."

"Don't worry Kaito. We will say that we totally haven't seen that coming." Luchia said before asking, "Speaking about that, where's Azumi?"

"She will be coming soon." Saito said.

Saito then approached the piano and is in awe.

"So the piano is still here eh?" Saito asked in awe.

"Yeah. It's still fresh and works well." Yukito said happily.

"I think it reminds me at one point in which me and Azumi saw you and Taoki trying to play the piano only to flop in the end."

"No! Don't bring that up again!" Yukito and Taoki whined in which everybody laughed.

"I think this piano should be called 'The Legendary Piano' cause it's still there fresh and not rusted even though the music teacher had left to overseas." Nagisa said.

"Certainly. We should tell Taro-chan to name that." Hanon asked happily.

Everybody smiled. There is a silence for a moment till Saito asked Masahiro this question:

"So Masahiro. Any reason as to why you are not wearing glasses today?"

"One of the most awkward question I have ever heard in my entire life." Masahiro said in which everybody laughed, "Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't."

"Are you sure Masahiro? Cause every time I and/or my friends see you, you always wear glasses." Rina said, "Just four times I see you without glasses."

"I wear it randomly and before any one of you ask, my vision is normal and fine."

"But then you're really wearing it randomly for whatever reason." Naoki sighed before smiling, "Or maybe it's because you want the others or not to think that you look like Harry Potter?"

"Eh?" The girls and Kaito looked at Masahiro with great curiosity.

"Oh No Mom! You had to bring that up again!" Masahiro cried in protest.

"Harry Potter?" Luchia asked curiously.

"You don't know him so I will keep it simple." Shizuro, "He is a wizard."

"Whoa! Wizard?" Kaito asked in awe.

"Yeah. Both of his parents were wizards." Naoki smiled.

"Whoa! OMG!" Hanon said in awe.

"So could it be that..." Rina said smiling.

"Hey Rina. I'm not a wizard and I don't know any magical powers!" Masahiro cried, "I'm just a son of the former mermaid princess dating the current mermaid princess and whose mermaid locket contains special powers."

"Well that cannot be denied." Yukito said.

"Now that this has been brought up, you do look like him when you wear your glasses." Saito said which shocked Masahiro.

"Saito? You as well?" Masahiro asked in shock in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"Ah! I remember that discussion being brought up in the school you used to go and you often told me about it in an embarrassing way." Nagisa teased.

"But you were pretty popular when that topic is brought up." Taoki said.

"Popular?! For you, yes. But for me, all the wrong reasons!" Masahiro whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well it will interesting to hear about your life in that school regarding that topic." Rina smiled.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered except Masahiro.

"Boo!" Masahiro cried.

"Hey don't worry. It's only us that we are hearing so there is nothing to worry about." Rina said as she patted Masahiro on the head.

Masahiro let out a big sigh and remained silent. Naoki then explained:

"Well he was pretty popular cause during his days at that school, some boys and girls looked at him in awe because they think that he looks like Harry Potter to most extent when he wears his glasses except his hair and eye color. And even the principal once asked us if our son is Harry Potter's twin brother."

"Whoa!" The others said in awe except Masahiro.

"And I thought you were only popular cause you are good looking as well." Hanon said happily and teased.

"Yes...Hanon-chan. That was also the reason." Masahiro let out a big sigh.

"But did that topic died down at the very least?" Rina asked.

"Yep. After the Food Fight Massacre." Shizuro said.

"Thank you Food Fight Massacre! I'm grateful to you!" Masahiro said in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"Even though, some still do it today." Naoki said causing Masahiro to slump for a moment.

"Well luckily, no one in this school brought that topic up yet so everything will be just fine." Rina said as she comforted Masahiro.

"Well thank god for that!" Masahiro said.

"But then if it died down during the Food Fight Massacre, could it be it was still being discussed even when he was with Kazama-san?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. At one point, Kazama proclaimed that he's the real Harry Potter with his fangirls supporting it but...everyone knew that it's a joke." Shizuro said in which everybody giggled.

"You Shirais knew about it?" Kaito asked.

"Of course we know." Yukito said, "We couldn't help but feel pity for him."

"And I'm thinking what could have happen if that actually happened." Nagisa smiled.

"Oh Please! The son of the former mermaid princess meeting the son of the wizards makes no sense whatsoever!" Masahiro whined in which everybody laughed.

"But it can make sense. Two boys team up to destroy a evil magician and wizard who wants to take control of the land and sea." Saito said.

"Well that can do a perfect story." Taoki said happily.

"In the people's dreams." Masahiro said in which everyone laughed a bit.

Suddenly, they heard a whistling noise which brought attention straight to the door. Masahiro sighed in relief big time that the attention is suddenly shifted.

And when he entered, they are all in for a big surprise.

It's none other than the janitor! He is whistling as he approached the room. He got super surprise when he saw them.

"Hey janitor! Good to see you again." Masahiro said happily.

"It's good to see you as well again." The janitor smiled.

But before he could ask anything, he saw Masahiro's parents and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

"Holy Cow! Are you Masahiro's parents?!" The janitor asked in surprise and shock.

"Why yes. It seems that our son and Kazama met you a few days ago." Naoki smiled.

"Yeah. It sure is but then why are you wearing this school's uniforms?"

"Well make a guess." Shizuro smiled.

The janitor thought for a moment before gasping in awe and disbelieve:

"Could it be that all of you adults are...?"

"Wait Masahiro. You know this janitor?" Saito asked before looking at the Shirais in shock.

"How do you know Masahiro?" Taoki gasped before realizing that, "Could it be that..."

"Could it be that you are the janitor who was there during the Food Fight Massacre?" Yukito asked in awe.

"Could all of you adults be the former students of this school?" The janitor asked in awe.

Then when Yukito and the janitor nodded and the same time, the janitor couldn't believe it and jumped happily.

"OMG! This is unbelievable! Former Students in this school! What a sight!" The janitor said happily.

"OMG! It's the janitor who was there in the Food Fight Massacre!" Yukito said happily.

"We met him today when we saw Masahiro and Kazama were talking to him." Nagisa smiled, "We all couldn't believe our ears!"

"We couldn't believe our eyes and ears." Hanon said happily.

"Oh Wow!" Both Yukito and the janitor got jublient as the janitor approached them.

"How do you know Masahiro's parents?" Rina asked in awe.

"Why I see them a couple of times." The janitor smiled which wowed everybody.

"And if I recall correctly, me and Naoki had seen you desperately cleaning up the canteen the day after the Food Fight Massacre." Shizuro said in which the janitor nodded.

"Oh My God! This is so awesome!" Luchia squealed happily, "First the former students coming to this school!"

"And now the janitor is joining us." Rina smiled.

"I think this is best after school day ever!" Hanon said happily.

"It really is. What a lucky day this is turning out to be." Kaito smiled.

"Well janitor. Welcome to the party." Saito winked.

"Party? So you are having a alumni party in here?" The janitor asked curiously.

"Yep within ourselves and with our kids and friends." Yukito said happily.

"Kids? So you are the mother of whom?"

"She is my mother and the one sitting on the pianist's sit is my Dad." Nagisa said.

"Ah I see. It's so great to see you everybody! Especially Masahiro's parents."

"It's great to see you as well." Taoki said.

"So Janitor. Did you leave that school to come here?" Naoki asked.

The janitor shook his head as he explained the same thing that he told to others. He also said that that school was on the field trip and his brother wanted to take a break so that's how he is still here.

"Oh!" The parents realized.

"Janitor told us earlier about it." Rina smiled.

"You will see my bro tomorrow morning." The janitor said.

"No problem. I'm excited." Masahiro smiled as he brofisted the janitor.

"So now I know what you mean by coming to this school because of fate."

"Tomorrow, tell us about him." Shizuro said.

"Sure I will." Masahiro smiled.

Everybody smiled.

"So janitor-san. What did you come here for?" Luchia asked.

"Cleaning of course." The janitor said, "Even though the music teacher is still in overseas, I still must clean it up especially this awe-inspiring piano that has been there for a long time."

"So you know about this piano as well?" Kaito asked.

"Of course. Sometimes when I'm alone, I use to look at the piano with awe."

"Have you ever played it?" Taoki asked.

"Well I did. I tried many times but..."

"But?" Yukito asked curiously.

"But I flopped."

Everybody laughed a little bit.

"Well don't worry. Nagisa's Dad flopped big time against that music teacher when both of them were in school days." Saito smiled and teased.

"Hey!" Taoki whined in which everybody laughed.

Hanon then approached and bowed at him saying:

"Janitor-san. Thank you so much."

"Eh? What are you thanking me for?" The janitor asked in surprise.

"For keeping this place clean. It reminds me a lot about that music teacher I had moments with before I met Nagisa."

"Just for your information, the music teacher name is Mitsuki Taro." Nagisa said.

"Ah I see. It's a pleasure." The janitor smiled before asking, "Speaking of him, I haven't seen him for a while. Where is he?"

"He left to Germany." Hanon said.

"Okay. And for your information, I have seen you with him a couple of times."

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed about it.

"Got any idea when he is coming back?" The janitor said.

"Nope no idea. But we hope he comes back soon." Kaito said.

"He better cause I'll challenge him head first in the piano duel rematch!" Taoki proclaimed.

"And you have any music for that?" The janitor asked.

"Oh yeah. And once he hears it, Mitsuki's jaws will drop on the floor."

"Yeah. For a million times, good luck on that." Nagisa said.

Everyone nodded with a smile on their face. There is a minute silence before the janitor asked:

"Anyone ready for the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre?"

"OH YEAH!" Everyone screamed happily except Masahiro who suddenly got a bit frightened.

"Whoa! Cool your excitement down a bit." Masahiro said.

"But we can't Masahiro." Rina said happily as she hugged Masahiro at the back, "There's gonna be a lot of photos."

"Ah yes indeed." The janitor smiled, "There's gonna be thousands of photos and there will even be a film of it."

"I know right?" Luchia asked happily, "Everyone's gonna explode!"

"Oooooohhhh! If only they could allow us to come with Masahiro and Kazama, it would have been tons of fun." Kaito said.

"But we can see what they did on the film." Hanon said happily.

"So what did you actually do on that 1st Anniversary?" Saito asked.

"The explanation will be endless if I tell you right now." Masahiro said, "Better wait for it to come."

"Can you tell us now?" Hanon pleaded.

"Hanon. Patience is virtue." Nagisa said.

"Oh Well."

"So where are we gonna see it when it comes out?" Yukito asked.

"Hmm. I guess it depends on certain situations." Taoki said.

"I think the best option will be in Pearl Piari or in Masahiro's mansion." Rina said.

"But where can I watch?" The janitor asked.

"I have an idea. Once it comes, me and Kazama can discuss as to how you can watch it." Masahiro said.

"Well I'll be ready for it."

"But whatever happens, it's going to be one hell of a thrill ride when watching it." Shizuro said.

"Speaking about the photos Masahiro, where are you gonna keep them?" Naoki asked curiously which brought everyone's attention.

"You are right Mom. Guess I need to get another album book called 'The Food Fight Massacre and its Anniversaries.'" Masahiro said.

"I think that will be an excellent title to call it." The janitor said.

"Yeah. I wonder how our own kids will react when they see those photos." Rina said in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"We have no idea." Masahiro said.

And so everyone's excitement grew up about the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre's film and photos.

Suddenly, they heard a shocking voice:

"What in the world is that so much exciting noise?!"

"Uh Oh!" The others realized and gulped.

"Oh Boy. Party might be ruined by the principal." Saito gulped and sighed.

"Well at least. It was fun while it lasted." Nagisa said.

 _"Why? Why at this moment?"_ Masahiro thought and sighed.

The others are speechless as the principal finally enters the music room. Her face is twisted with shock and surprise when she saw them.

 _"Uh No. A great day to be ended by principal's shouting."_ Kaito sighed.

But instead, much to the surprise of everybody, the principal asked in awe:

"OMG! Are you adults the former students in this school?!"

"Uh Yeah." Yukito smiled before asking, "But how did you..."

"Oh Wow!"

Excited, the principal is jumping happily as she approached them.

"Wow Boys. It's so great to see your parents who are the former students!" The principal said happily.

"Which boys are you referring to?" Kaito asked.

"Nagisa Shirai and Masahiro Hamasaki of course!"

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"But then tell us which parents are Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's?" Hanon asked.

"The one with aqua or blue hair are Nagisa's and the one with green hair are Masahiro's." The principal smiled.

"Whoa!" The others said in awe.

"But then how did you know about it?" Rina asked curiously.

"Last name." The principal smiled.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Well...uh...thanks." Nagisa and Masahiro smiled.

The principal jumped and danced happily, saying it happily:

"Oh My God! What a day! I never thought that I would meet the former students! I must be dreaming! No I'm not! This is really exciting, right janitor?"

"Uh...Yeah. This is really unbelievable!" The janitor said happily.

"Oh Yeah. It really is an unbelievable day!" Luchia said happily.

Smiles and cheers echoed for a few minutes. Then when the principal saw Saito, she smiled happily:

"Well Saito. It's so great to see you again."

"Yeah." Saito smiled before asking in surprise, "But how did you know my name?"

"True and how did you know all of us?" Naoki asked.

"I'll tell you all about it." The principal said, "Come with me and we can talk about it. The rest of you stay here. This is really the best day ever on this school!"

"Hai!" The others said cheerfully.

And so the former students, the former mermaid princesses and their husbands, and the principal left. The others are left in awe.

"So what do you think will happen in Pearl Piari when we tell them?" Kaito asked.

"I think everyone will explode!" Luchia said happily, "Chairs and tables will thrown. Everyone will scream in excitement!"

"Like Tables and Chair Fight Massacre?" The janitor asked curiously.

Everyone laughed about it.

"People might get hurt if chairs and tables are thrown." Masahiro said.

"Yeah." Rina said before realizing, "But what about Seira and Sarah?"

"Don't worry. We will explain that it was a sudden and no one, except maybe Nagisa and Hamasaki-san, saw it coming." Hanon said.

"Even I didn't see that coming as well." The janitor said in which everybody nodded.

"So now. What should we do then?" Nagisa asked.

"How about we ask the janitor as to what he did during the Food Fight Massacre?" Kaito asked.

Everyone nodded and smiled at the janitor, who got surprised all off a sudden.

"What? Why me?" The janitor gasped for a moment, "What about you, Masahiro?"

"They already know about it." Masahiro said.

"Oh. Oh well. I will say it then."

Everyone cheered as they eagerly listened to the janitor's narrative as to what happened to him during the Food Fight Massacre and after it. Though Masahiro knew about that as well, he decided to listen to the janitor's own point of view as well.

 _13 minutes later:_

"And that's what happened to me, my friends, during the Food Fight Massacre and afterwards." The janitor said.

"Man. I feel really bad for you that you had to work for 8 straight days just to clean up the whole mess." Kaito sadly said.

"Yeah and I could have gave you some money if we had met frequently." Masahiro sighed.

"But at least you had a holiday after cleaning it up." Nagisa said.

"If only I was there." Luchia cried.

"Yeah. It would really had been the best day of our lives." Hanon said.

"As long as we don't start it, just get involved in it." Rina said in which everyone nodded.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"I wonder what's taking the principal and your parents so long?" The janitor asked.

"Beats me." Masahiro said.

Suddenly they heard some exciting and shock voices:

"Oh My God! I cannot believe this! This is simply too shocking to believe this!"

"Yeah but the principal did make us believe with proof."

"And now I'm too shocked to say anything."

"Any idea as to why are your Dads are shocked?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Nope. I have no idea." Nagisa said.

"But if your Dads are shocked, then it means that your Moms are shocked as well." Rina said.

"Exactly." Masahiro said.

Soon Yukito, Naoki, Taoki, Shizuro and Saito appeared with a twisted shock on their faces.

"Why are you guys so shocked?" Kaito asked in surprise.

Soon Yukito and Naoki ran and started shaking their sons for a moment.

"You won't believe what the principal told us during our chat." Saito said.

"What? What did she say?" Luchia asked.

Yukito and Naoki took a breathe for a moment before Yukito started:

"The principal of this school..."

"...is the daughter of the former principal of this school when we were in our teens!" Naoki exclaimed.

The others are SHELL-SHOCKED as to what they just heard!

"The current principal is the daughter of the former principal in this school?!" The janitor gasped in shock, "And the former principal during your school days?!"

When the adults nodded, the others couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"That's impossible!" Masahiro gasped in shock, "Is she just only kidding?"

"No. She showed us the photos." Shizuro said.

"Photos of her family!" Taoki said.

"Photos of her family?!" Nagisa asked in shock in which they nodded, "So that means..."

Immediately, Hanon jumped happily.

"OMG! This is unbelievable! This is awesome!" Hanon exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. It's as if we are destined to go to this school." Rina smiled.

"I have no words." Luchia said in awe.

"Everyone! Get your earplugs ready!" Kaito said, "For be prepared for the shocking reaction in Pearl Piari."

"If I tell that to my brother, his jaws will drop!" The janitor said in which everybody nodded.

"I wonder how our best friends for life will react will hear this." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Get ready for that." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone is in awe for a few minutes. But then, Luchia realized something.

"Saito. Where's Azumi?" Luchia cried, "She's not here!"

"And I am here!" A voice smiled.

Then when everyone looked at the door, it is Azumi who is her school uniform. She's carrying the Ocean-Proof Camera. When Luchia saw her, she cried in joy.

"Azumi!" Luchia cried happily as she hugged her.

"It's about time that you arrived." Kaito said.

"What took you so long Azumi?" Saito asked.

"I'm sorry everybody but I was frankly searching for my Ocean Proof Camera and I told you that I will see you later at school. Then when I found it, I called the taxi but it broke down when the school was so half away. I looked for another taxi, got it after sometime and now here I am." Azumi explained.

"Looks like bad lucks cost you the time." Yukito said in which Azumi nodded.

"Wow Naoki. It's really been a long time since you wore the girl's uniform."

"Oh Boy. Oh Yeah." Naoki smiled and sighed in which everyone chuckled a bit except Masahiro.

"Hey don't worry. You have more courage than Rina." Hanon smiled and teased.

"I'll make you proud Naoki!" Rina proclaimed again in which everybody laughed.

"Wait. You are the former student of this school as well?" The janitor asked in awe.

"Yes I am." Azumi smiled before asking, "But who are you by the way?"

"Apparently Azumi. He's our janitor friend who was there during the Food Fight Massacre." Masahiro smiled.

Azumi is in awe and shock.

"Whoa! Really?" Azumi couldn't believe it.

"Yep. Me and Kazama met him a few days ago during Luchia-chan's crisis." Masahiro said.

"And today. We all met him." Nagisa smiled.

"Wow! Great to see you janitor." Azumi said happily as she continuously shook hands with him.

"Gr...Great...to...shake...hands...with...you." The janitor said in a mumbled way due to continuous shaking in which everyone laughed about it.

Everyone is having a big laugh. Kaito and Masahiro suddenly realized something.

"Saito. Azumi. What about Suzuka?" Kaito asked which brought everyone's attention except the janitor, who is cleaning up the piano.

"What about the butler?" Masahiro asked.

"Well the butler said that someone has got to stay in the mansion and he said he will see Kaito soon when the time arrives." Shizuro said.

"Suzuka said that she will stay inside cause she's a bit tired." Azumi said.

"And I guess like what the butler said, she will also see Kaito very soon." Saito said.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Man. She's been very brave recently." Kaito smiled.

"Azumi! Saito! Bring Suzuka in this school! It's the best and unbelievable!" Luchia said happily.

"No worries. We are planning for it." Saito smiled in which everybody cheered.

"Cool." Nagisa said happily, "So pretty soon, Suzuka will join the class."

"It sure is." Hanon said happily.

"And I couldn't believe my eyes and ears as to what the principal just said." Azumi said.

Everyone soon got surprised, including the janitor, except the parents.

"You were there on the chat as well?" The janitor gasped.

"Yeah. She came while we were having a chat with the principal." Taoki said.

"Oh. So that means you came during the chat and then you gave us a surprised appearance." Kaito said in which Azumi nodded happily before asking, "So that means she came before and now you parents and Saito are acting like you have seen her finally?"

"Wow Kaito. You sure got us." Saito said in which everybody laughed.

"But...then...uh?" Luchia tried to ask something.

"Yeah?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Never mind. How did the principal react when she saw you?"

"Extremely surprised and happy."

The others except the janitor knew what Luchia wanted to ask. But they are surprised about the second answer.

"Rina. I'm surprised of one thing. The principal wasn't shock when she saw Azumi." Hanon whispered to Rina.

"Either her mom didn't tell her or it was a long time since Azumi's suicide happened so they probably had forgotten it." Rina whispered back.

"What do you think Nagisa?" Masahiro whispered.

"Maybe they had forgotten it." Nagisa said.

Silence occurred for a moment before Azumi asked smiling:

"So. What you guys did before I arrived?"

"And what did you do in class?" Yukito asked in excitement.

"Have you apologized to the others, Kaito?" Naoki asked.

Kaito nodded as he, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Nagisa and Masahiro told about what they did today: From Kaito's apologizes till the principal excitingly meeting them. While they are telling, Kaito, Luchia and Hanon wondered whether they should bring up that 'mysterious figure' thing in which Rina told sternly not to since she knows that bringing that up will certainly upset Masahiro. After they finished telling, everybody smiled.

"Wow. What a great day we are having now." Saito smiled.

"And in the morning, what a great day you guys had." Taoki said happily.

"And now it's double the great day when the principal told us that shocking reveal." Shizuro smiled.

"Overall, it's a trillion times of this great day I can explain of seeing the former students of this school." The janitor said happily before asking curiously, "Whoa. What's this nice camera you have?"

"Ocean-Proof Camera!" Azumi said happily.

"Ocean-Proof Camera?"

"I mean...Water-Proof Camera!"

"Oh Wow!"

Everybody laughed. Taoki clapped his hands for a moment.

"Yosh everybody. Now that everyone's here, it's time to play my piano music." Taoki smiled in which everybody cheered.

"How about let Hanon play the piano first?" Luchia smiled and teased.

"What? Why me?" Hanon gasped in shock.

"What do you mean why? You were with Mitsuki all the time before he left to Germany and you were always on his class." Rina smiled, "So it's time for you to prove it."

Hanon gulped for a moment but she said, "Fine." anyways.

Hanon then sat down and tried to play the piano but the very moment she pressed the wrong key, everything is a flop as she played the wrong keys again and again and sweat is coming down on her face. When Hanon finished, she tried to put a smile on her face and said, "Ta Da!". The reaction of others? Well mostly surprised and amused with Luchia and Rina couldn't believe it. They then looked at Hanon.

"Shame Shame Shame Hanon." Rina said.

"All these times, before first time meeting Nagisa-kun, you had spent with Mitsuki Taro and watched him play on the music room and adore it." Luchia gasped, "And now, you are showing us as if you have learned nothing from him?"

"But...But I did learn something from him." Hanon tried to protest, "And Nagisa even gave me the piano book so..."

"So have you ever used since then?" Nagisa asked.

"Well...I...uh...a little...and..."

"Oh dear. If Taro finds that out, he will never talk to you again." Luchia teased.

"So all your moments with Mitsuki is just for nothing. And all you did is just standing there and watch him play whereas you said that you will learn from him." Rina said.

"NOOO!" Hanon cried.

Hanon then put her head on the piano keys with a big sad sigh. Luchia and Rina are right to most extent that she had not learned as to how to play the piano from Mitsuki. Yukito comforted her.

"There There Hanon. Even I don't know how to play the piano. As Saito said, me and Taoki flopped big time." Yukito said.

"But the difference is that you and Taoki tried to play it by yourself whereas I was with Mitsuki and I learned nothing from him as to how to play the piano." Hanon said sadly.

"Well good thing that there's no music test." Nagisa said.

"You're right Nagisa. If there's a music test, I'm doomed!"

Hanon then got out of the seat and Taoki sat down.

"Don't worry Hanon. You will soon see what I can." Taoki smiled before asking, "Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered happily.

"Okay then. _**And a 3...And a 2...And a 1!**_ "

And so Taoki began to play the piano music called 'Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2'. Everyone, including Yukito and Nagisa, are amazed as to how he is playing. He played for sometime till he played the final three sounds loudly. After he finished, he then said:

"How was it?"

Silence occurred for a moment before everybody screamed:

"Oh Wow!"

"Awesome Dad! Awesome!" Nagisa said happily as he slapped high fives with him.

"How did you know that music?" Masahiro said in awe.

"Easy. Learned it from one of the cartoon T.V shows." Taoki smiled.

"Wow Taoki. That's really clever." Yukito said happily as she hugged him.

"Hmm. Could Mitsuki Taro might had played that music?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Definitely No as far as I could remember." Shizuro said.

"You are right Shizuro. Mitsuki Taro never played that music." Rina smiled.

"So it's official Taoki! You are really ready to challenge Taro again." Saito smiled as he brofisted Taoki.

"Yeah. Best of luck. Wonder how he will react when he hears that music." Kaito said.

"Thanks." Taoki smiled.

"Wow Nagisa! Your Dad is really awesome!" Hanon said happily in which Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah Nagisa-kun. Even your Dad can play better than your girlfriend." Luchia smiled and teased.

"Hey! Just you wait Luchia! I will make Taro-chan and Taoki proud!"

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So what should we do now?" The janitor asked.

"I say. Let's take the photo of all of us." Azumi said happily.

"OH YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

They then start to gather for the photo to be taken with Azumi and the janitor setting up the camera.

"Everyone ready?" The janitor asked in which everyone nodded.

"Can I join?" A voice called happily and the voice is none other than the principal.

"Principal!" The others said happily with some saying "Principal-san!"

"Of course Principal." Azumi smiled, "You can join us."

"Yeah." The principal said happily as she joined them along with the janitor.

And so everyone is ready and said "Yeah!" and "Cheese!" as the camera waited for 5 seconds before it...

CLICK!

 **Me *smiling*: And that ends Chapter 14, my friends.**

 **Yukito: Let's not end this without some cheers. Hip Hip Hooray.**

 ***Yukito is in her cheerleader costume, jumping and singing happily. Their husbands also arrived.***

 **Taoki *happily*: Wow! Look at her go!**

 **Shizuro *smiling*: Yeah. She's always hyped up.**

 **Naoki *smiling*: Yeah. Even in our school days.**

 **Saito: Hey watch out Yukito! You might fall!**

 ***Yukito suddenly noticed it and avoided it, much to everyone's awe.***

 **Azumi *smiled*: Well I guess. She's so good when she's hyped up.**

 ***All of us nodded as we all watched Yukito dancing and cheering.***

 **Me: Well then coming up will be Chapter 15! So see you there within next week.**

 **Yukito *cheering happily*: And until then, fellow supporters and friends, review and like this and his other stories. See you soon. Ta Da. Bye Bye. Yipee!**


	16. Chapter 15: Visiting Rihito's Mansion

**Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 15!**

 ***All of a sudden, Rihito and Mikaru appeared.***

 **Rihito *smiling*: And we are back! After a long time.**

 **Mikaru *jumping happily*: Hooray! This is my first debut in Zahir890's fanfic.**

 **Me *surprised*: This isn't your first fanfic. Your first debut on my fanfic was 'Another Panthalassan!'.**

 **Mikaru: Oh.**

 ***Me and Rihito laughed for a moment.***

 **Me: I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Rihito: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me *smiling*: And now let's start Chapter 15, shall we?**

 **Mikaru *happily*: Let's begin!**

Chapter 15: Visit to Rihito's Mansion.

 _Pearl Piari:_

"WHOA! OMG! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Noooo! Why did we leave?!" Seira cried with Sarah comforting her.

"Come down Seira. No one saw that coming right?" Sarah asked.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito nodded as the others are in shock as to what they said about what happened in school.

"Former Mermaid Princesses and their husbands, whom all are the former students, arrived at the school in their school uniforms." Hippo said in awe and shocked.

"And the janitor from the Food Fight Massacre joined the party." Nikora also said in shock and awe.

"And...And the current principal is the daughter of the former principal of the school?!" Maki asked in shock, "And her mother was the principal during Azumi's and other's school days?!"

When the girls and Kaito nodded, the others reacted in such a way that they almost fell down from their chairs.

"I cannot believe it!" Taki gasped, "It's impossible!"

"Well the principal had a chat with them and she said it to them." Kaito said, "The principal even showed the photo to them."

"Well she showed it to them but not to you." Gaito said before asking, "So what can you say about that?"

"We will ask them."

"I think that's the best school ever we have gone to." Luchia said happily, "Thank you so much Nikora."

"I have no idea as to what can I say." Nikora couldn't help but smile.

"I used to be bored at first but now it's becoming really awesome. Meeting new awesome friends and crazy funny stuff." Hanon exclaimed happily, "And today more exciting stuffs have happened after Kaito apologized and before Yukito and others came between afternoon and evening: MC Nagisa Shirai, Meeting the janitor who was there during the Food Fight Massacre and..."

"Pronoun Trouble?" Rina asked smiling.

"Yeah. Pronoun Trouble! As to who's the sub-hero."

Everyone roared in laughter about it.

"I think it's by fate that you girls and Kaito go to that school." Sara smiled in which the girls and Kaito nodded.

"School for Mermaid Princesses that's for sure." Yuri teased in which everyone nodded.

"That's true Yuri-san. We do know that the former mermaid princesses and their husbands used to go there and now the current mermaid princesses and their boyfriends goes there as well." Hippo said before teasing, "And now we hear that the current principal had succeeded her mother, who's the former principal of the school."

"If proven true." Nikora quickly said.

"What are we going to hear next time?" Gaito asked in shock, "That Kazuki and Hotoshi's mother also went to this school?"

"Please support me if I get a heart attack because of getting to hear too many unbelievable new things." Taki said.

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal and crazy again after the apologizes done by Kaito." Sara said in which everybody nodded.

"Hey. What's that ring on your finger by the way Sarah?" Nikora asked curiously as she pointed at Sarah's finger.

Before Sarah could answer, Seira said happily:

"That was Kiminu's ring Sarah found it at the sea."

"Kiminu's ring?!" The others gasped.

"Well yes. While I was swimming to go to the land, I saw the ring lying on the rock so I took it." Sarah said.

"Oh!" The others said.

"So that means the ring must had slipped from Kiminu's fingers when Naoki-san threw her off." Hippo said.

"Can I have that ring?" Yuri asked happily.

"I'm sorry but Sarah gets to keep it since she found it." Luchia said.

"NOOO!"

Everyone laughed a little bit as they all looked at the ring and they are in awe.

"Well at least you got the ring I, being under Kiminu's spell, brought it for her. So keep it safe." Kaito smiled.

"I will." Sarah smiled.

"Just becareful of one thing." Maki said.

"What could that be?"

"Make sure that no one thinks that you are a married woman."

"Oh."

Everybody laughed about it.

"Speaking about that, do you have any love interest now?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Uh...No." Sarah said.

"Awwww..." Luchia, Hanon and Seira sadly said.

"But I'm hoping to find one."

The girls suddenly cheered.

"Well good luck about that." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. Just make sure no one mistaken you as already married. It will be terrible if your lover mistakenly believes about it." Kaito said.

"And make sure you don't spill from your mouth about being a mermaid." Hippo said sternly.

"Unless her lover could be a son of a mermaid or a former mermaid princess." Nikora said.

"Uh...Yeah. Except that."

"Or maybe a Panthalassa." Both Gaito and Kaito said in which everyone happily nodded.

"Not a bad one certainly." Taki said.

Everyone nodded and took a break for a moment before Maki said:

"Okay. It's now time for that mysterious figure."

Everyone nodded and they thought deeply about it.

"So who do you think could be the mysterious figure that gave Kazama the jersey?" Nikora asked.

"It could be a mermaid! Or maybe Noel." Hanon said happily, "Yes! Noel! She must have met him before and went on a date with him without us noticing."

"But Noel never mentioned anything about Kazama." Rina said.

"She must have hid that for fear of getting teased."

"But Noel was with Coco and Karen always during their last visit." Luchia said which silenced Hanon a bit.

"Yeah and she reads a lot of books." Hippo said.

"Oh." Hanon then realized.

"So it's a no right?" Kaito asked in which everybody shook their heads.

"Maybe it could be an indigo mermaid." Sarah said.

"Or a ghost." Yuri said which frightened a few of them a bit.

"But why Kazama and Masahiro didn't want to tell you guys?" Sara asked.

"Because they said that it was invisible and it can't reveal its identity to them for fear of media." Rina said.

"But something tells me that they know about it and yet they won't tell us." Kaito said.

"But does Nagisa and Hotoshi know about it?" Seira asked, "What about the parents?"

"Hmm. Good idea Seira. We will ask them about it when the right time comes." Luchia said.

"Not in school but at least somewhere else." Maki said.

"True. If Kazama and Masahiro really finds that out then..." Taki said.

"Yeah. We know." The girls and Kaito said.

"It could be a really good mystery to find out who's the mysterious person." Sara said.

Everyone nodded with a smile until Hanon smiled and teased at Rina:

"So Rina. When are you gonna...?"

"Just you wait Hanon!" Rina growled in which everyone laughed about it.

* * *

 _School:_

It is just a normal day at school with the moment of the day. After that moment, Hotoshi and Kazama went crazy with excitement.

"Oh Yeah! Masahiro told me! Lucky Uncles and Aunts! Being the former students of this school, they came and all three of you couples and the janitor went bonkers!" Kazama said happily.

"Nagisa also told me and boy, that's one heck of a surprising thing regarding the principal." Hotoshi said in awe.

The three couples (Luchia X Kaito, Hanon X Nagisa and Rina X Masahiro) and Seira nodded and smiled. But before that, there is a moment of the day.

And the moment of the day belongs to Rina. And why? Cause she's wearing the girl's school uniform! She's wearing it to prove to Hanon and Luchia that she has the courage to wear it like her predecessor, Naoki Hamasaki. Everyone, including the teachers and the principal, are surprised and she has attracted many attention. Except Kazama, Kaito and Masahiro, boys' eyes, including Daichi's and Kengo's, are filled with love hearts and nose bleeds and soon her fans began flocking her again and the girls are getting little jealous about it. The thought of her fans flocking around her must have put Rina in an awkward position. Luchia and Hanon are enjoying every moment of it but are starting to get a bit worried as the flocking of Rina's fans is preventing her from reaching Masahiro. Kazama and Kaito are also worried. When the girls and Kaito asked Rina as to what she should do, Rina has an idea. After a class is finished and before her fans could spring at her again, Rina immediately went to Masahiro, grabbed his arm and declared to her fans that she is only interested in him. This left her fans shocked and heartbroken, including Daichi and Kengo. Kazama and his three fangirls cheered.

"Why are you cheering Kazama?" Daichi growled.

"Cause he is my best friend for life and you prevented her from reaching him just because she wore the girl's uniform." Kazama said before asking, "Now what do you think about that after what you heard just right now?"

"Yeah right. Kazama, do you have a girlfriend?" Kengo asked sternly.

"Oh my name's not Kazama. It's Sylvester Yoshiro."

"Screw you and Sylvester Yoshiro!" Daichi and Kengo whined in which everybody laughed.

And so it died down and everything went back to normal, much to Rina's relief.

Back again then, Kazama asked Rina this question:

"So why did you wear the girl's uniform today?"

"That's because Naoki wore it yesterday and Luchia and Hanon teased me about it so I'm wearing it today to prove that I've the courage to do so!" Rina said.

"You really do have a lot of courage Rina." Masahiro said.

"Aw Thanks Masahiro."

"I think you should wear it from now onward." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. You look great!" Luchia said happily and teased.

"True. It will be a whole lot of fun." Kaito said.

"Blah Blah Blah!" Rina whined in which everybody laughed.

Kazama looked at Luchia and Hanon for a moment and a bright smile appeared on his face. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Hotoshi is making a paper plane with Seira looking at them.

"So what are you doing you two?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Making a paper plane." Nagisa smiled in which Hotoshi nodded.

Hotoshi threw the plane and then, much to Hotoshi's horror and Nagisa's big sigh, the paper plane flew out of the window.

"Not again!" Hotoshi cried out, "I'm first. See you later."

And so Hotoshi suddenly zoomed out.

"Here we go again." Nagisa sighed, "Catch you later Hanon."

"Yeah. Bye and go get that paper plane." Hanon cheered.

Nagisa smiled and he left.

"You're leaving as well?" Luchia asked.

"Of course. It's really a whole lot of fun." Seira said happily, "Hope I can get the paper plane this time."

And so Seira left as well after saying goodbye.

"Why not we go to the roof for a while and chill?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Luchia said happily

And so the girls and Kaito left but before Rina could leave, Kazama called her.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kazama asked.

Rina nodded as she approached Masahiro and Kazama. Kazama then whispered something to Rina then whispered to Masahiro as to what he whispered to her. The green haired couple shared a laugh.

"I'll certainly take that advice. Thanks." Rina smiled as she left.

"You're really sure about that?" Masahiro asked curiously as Kazama nodded with a smile.

 _After school:_

Many students are beginning to leave the school and there are few remaining. Among the few are the girls and Kaito.

"Wow. That was some fun at school." Kaito said.

"Yeah. With the day belonging to Rina." Luchia said happily.

"Eh? Why me?" Rina asked.

"Cause you are wearing the girl's uniform." Hanon said happily, "And you look so kawaii and hot wearing that!"

"Kawaii my foot!"

The three other girls and Kaito roared in laughter upon hearing that. Rina soon laughed as well.

"So Seira. Did you get the paper plane?" Luchia asked.

"No I couldn't." Seira sadly said, "The paper plane landed on one of the school tree and, much to my surprise, Nagisa climbed up and got it. How was he able to climb the tree?"

"That's because he's an expert on climbing trees." Hanon said, "Nagisa told me that his dad knows how to climb trees when he was in teens and he taught him when he was little."

"Oh No wonder. Wait! You told me and others that before. How could I have forgotten that?"

A small laughter occurred.

"Was Hotoshi surprised?" Kaito asked in which Seira shook her head.

"Well that means he knew it before all of us." Rina said.

They then began to walk for sometime when suddenly they heard some exciting voices:

"Oh Wow! It's so damn great to see you!"

"Yeah. How things man?"

"Perfectly fine boys! Perfectly fine! What a perfect time to see you!"

"It sure is!"

"Sounds like Masahiro and Kazama without question." Rina said.

"Yeah but the janitor-san's voice seems a bit different." Luchia said.

"Well let's go and check it out." Hanon said in excitement.

So they followed the voices and took a peek look at the three of them. It's Masahiro, Kazama and a different janitor. This janitor is a bit taller than the one the boys and others met. His eyes are covered with a few bangs and has a medium black size hair. He's so excited upon meeting them.

"We've seen you a couple of times on that school before." Kazama said

"Yeah but we didn't know that you are his brother till now." Masahiro said.

"Well now you know." The janitor's brother said happily, "You can now call me Mister Janitor's brother."

The three of them shared a laughed. Meanwhile the girls and Kaito are peeking at them.

"So that must be the janitor-san's brother." Luchia said slowly.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

They then continue to hear the chat between the two boys and the janitor's brother.

"My brother told me the most unbelievable thing yesterday!" The janitor's brother said happily.

"Yeah I know. Masahiro was there." Kazama said happily.

"True and we couldn't believe our ears." Masahiro smiled.

"I couldn't believe eyes and ears as well as to what my bro said. It was the most craziest thing I had ever heard." The janitor's brother said happily before asking, "But do the others know about it?"

"Um. Until now: Me, Kazama, our best friends for life and one of the best friends for life's parents, girlfriends, etc. And the janitor and you."

"Good. Let's keep that within ourselves and the ones who knew about it yesterday. Don't want the whole school to know about it and go crazy about it."

"Certainly." Kazama said.

The three of them smiled for a moment till the janitor's brother saw Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy in awe.

"Hey. Is that your Sylvester stuff toy?" The janitor's brother squealed for a moment, "He looks really cute."

"Gee. Thanks." Kazama smiled before asking, "But how do you know?"

"I remember in one short where Sylvester turns into a feline monster and boy did he give that tough dog a scratching and the beating of his life."

"Oh Yeah! That was one of my favorite Sylvester's moments. That was really awesome. Right Masahiro?"

"True and you cheered and cheered." Masahiro smiled.

"Yeah. Let me tell about this. If Hector the Bulldog sees the monster Sylvester, I would have been so happy to see Hector's frightening face. Ha Ha!"

"But it didn't happen sadly."

"I know."

"Yeah. And there was one short in which Tweety turned into a monster and gave Sylvester a fright of his life." The janitor's brother said.

"That was my hated short. Hey wait a second, they had forgotten something."

Masahiro and the janitor's brother looked at him curiously.

"What could that be?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"They should had made a short in which Sylvester in his feline monster form faces off against the Monster Tweety to see who wins." Kazama said.

"Oh! I would definitely see that one!" The janitor's brother cheered.

"Me too." Masahiro smiled.

"So it looks to me like that you are a big fan of Sylvester right?" The janitor's brother asked in which Kazama nodded, "No wonder."

There is a silence for a moment before the janitor's brother said happily:

"1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!"

Both of the boys cheered.

"Excited huh?" Masahiro asked.

"Of course I'm excited!" The janitor's brother said happily, "Photos and Film!"

"Oh Yeah!" Kazama cheered.

"And speaking about that, my bro told me a lot about you boys since both of you met him a few times after that incident."

"True." Masahiro said.

"This is really awesome. And only that, even he was there in Another Food Fight Massacre!" Kazama jumped happily.

"Eh?" The janitor's brother suddenly got puzzled.

"What?" The girls and Kaito, who are still looking at them, got a bit confused.

"Yeah. What a day yesterday." Masahiro smiled.

"It seems as if the Food Fight Massacre has become part of our lives." Kazama said happily, "And he said that it was the best moment of his life!"

"True."

"And photos will be coming soon!"

"I can't wait for that."

"Ano? Who is 'he' you are referring to?" The janitor's brother asked curiously.

"Huh...What?" Both Masahiro and Kazama looked confused at each other for a moment before starting to laugh at themselves.

"Sorry. We talked a bit nonsense looks like." Masahiro laughed a little bit.

"Oh." The janitor's brother soon laughed.

The girls and Kaito are a bit interested after hearing what Masahiro and Kazama are saying to themselves.

"Hmm. It will interesting as to whom 'he' the boys are referring to." Hanon smiled, "Any ideas Seira?"

"No idea." Seira said.

"Anyway Mister Janitor's Bro, you have some work to do right?" Kazama asked in which the janitor's brother nodded, "Sorry if we took your time."

"Not at all. It was so great to meet you boys." The janitor's brother said happily, "I will definitely tell my bro that I have seen you boys."

"We will meet you again then. Take care." Masahiro smiled.

The janitor's brother nodded as all three of them did the brofist and said to each other goodbyes. Then the janitor's brother went off to do his work.

"Well my buddy. Let's go back to our homes, take a break, change our clothes and off we go to meet that guy." Kazama said happily.

"I'll pick you up from your house." Masahiro said in which Kazama nodded.

And so both of the boys left. The girls and Kaito are really getting curious and interested about Masahiro and Kazama. It seems that there are some information that caught them out of curiosity.

 _"Interesting."_ Rina thought and smiled.

* * *

 _Evening:_

"Whoa girls and Kaito. Where are you taking me?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"We are taking you to someone's mansion." Kaito said.

"But why?"

"Well. To meet a guy. We are going there as well." Luchia smiled, "And we know him."

"I can't wait to see him after a while." Seira said in excitement.

The girls, Kaito and Sarah are riding on a taxi to go and meet someone whom Sarah doesn't know but the others do. How did all of this happen?

The girls and Kaito returned to Pearl Piari with Rina ruing herself for what happened today in which everybody laughed. They also saw Sarah and a bright idea came into their minds. Each of them took a bath, had a good rest and then changed their clothes. They then started to plea Sarah to come with them which caught her and everyone by surprise but Sarah accepted it anyway. Then they left and Kaito found a taxi and they called it. They hoped into it and off they go. Now here they are.

"How long?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Just a bit close." Hanon said.

"We are nearly there you can say." Rina said.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

 _Near the mansion:_

"Here's your destination!" The taxi driver called.

"Thanks." Kaito said as he paid the taxi driver.

The girls, Sarah and Kaito got out of the taxi and the taxi left. Soon, Sarah looked at the mansion in awe.

"This mansion seems a bit different compare to Masahiro's mansion." Sarah said.

"Of course. That's why we told you that we are going to meet someone that we know and you don't know." Luchia said.

"And there's a broken window that's fixed."

"Well if you remember what happened to Kazama and Masahiro here, then you will know." Kaito said.

"Oh. Now I remember."

They all laughed for a moment. Suddenly, they heard a voice:

"My name is Kazama Yoshiro and I'm his best friend for life!"

Realizing that voice, the girls and Kaito immediately followed the direction of the voice. There they saw Masahiro, Kazama, who bowed, and a young man with dark gray spiky hair and gray eyes smiling.

"Ah Masahiro-kun. It's really great to come here with your best friend for life." The man smiled.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled back, "Kazama. His name is Rihito Amagi."

"Oh boy Rihito-san! Masahiro told me about you when you first met him right?" Kazama asked happily as he shook hands with Rihito in excitement.

"True. I also met his Mother, Uncle, Aunt and their daughter. You do know them right?" Rihito asked.

"Absolutely! What a perfect day to meet ya."

"It sure is."

"Hamasaki-san! Kazama-san!" Two voices called happily.

The two voices are none other than Luchia and Hanon who arrived happily with the others.

"Yo docs! Meeting him as well?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah Kazama-san. Rihito-san, it's so good see you." Luchia said.

"It's good to see you as well." Rihito smiled before looking at Seira, "Ah Seira! It's been a while."

"It's been a while as well Rihito-san." Seira said happily.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Kazama asked in surprise.

"Yes we do Kazama-san. But I wasn't there when he first met Hamasaki-san and others."

"Oh. No wonder."

"Just to make sure. Both of them were there during the final battle against Mikeru right?" Masahiro asked slowly.

"Yeah." Rina said slowly with a smile.

While the others are having a chat about it, Rihito looked at Sarah in awe. Rihito is feeling that his heart is beating fast upon seeing her. His eyes are a bit sparkling.

 _"Oh Wow. She looks beautiful, so graceful. Pink eyes. Pink long hair. Glasses."_ Rihito thought before realizing one thing and gasped, _"Wait a second. Could she be one of..."_

"Hey Rihito-san. What happened? Lost your senses already?" Kaito teased as he snapped his fingers in front of Rihito's face. Everyone giggled a little bit.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I haven't seen her but it looks like you know her." Rihito said before asking, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah. Luchia and others wanted to me to come here." Sarah smiled.

"Ah I see. I'm glad to meet two new friends. Come inside please."

And so they all went inside. Hanon noticed something strange on Rihito. Why did he stare at Sarah? Could it be...?

 _"OMG! Could it be that...?"_ Hanon said to herself happily.

* * *

"Woo! Nice mansion." Kazama said in awe.

"Thanks." Rihito said.

But then, to their own eyes, they saw Shizuro and the butler seating and drinking some tea. When they saw them, they smiled.

"Well what do we have here sir?" The butler asked smiling.

"Our friends and son of course." Shizuro smiled.

"Dad! Butler!" Masahiro said in awe.

"Uncle! Butler!" Kazama said happily.

"Well hello boys. It's great to see you in here this time." Shizuro said.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled before asking, "But what are you two doing here?"

"Paying a visit in here young sir. This is our first time in here." The butler said.

"It's my first time as well!" Kazama said happily.

"Ah now I remember. You weren't there when your wife and others first met Rihito. So you two somehow got an opportunity to visit here." Rina smiled in which Shizuro and the butler nodded.

"It was a great pleasure to have a chat with your Dad and butler, Masahiro-kun." Rihito said.

"Thanks." Masahiro said before realizing, "But what about Mom?"

"I told her that I'll be going there and she gave me the address." Shizuro said.

"Oh."

"Gee Hamasaki-san. You sometimes worry too much." Seira smiled and teased in which Masahiro whined and everybody laughed.

"When did both of you arrive?" Sarah asked.

"Between afternoon and evening." Shizuro said before asking, "Is this your first time here as well?"

"Yeah."

"So it seems like four people are coming here for the first time." Kaito said which suddenly caught the butler's attention.

"Well Well Kaito. It seems that you are finally back to your senses and finally reuniting with Luchia." The butler said.

"You realizing it now?" Hanon asked and teased in which everybody laughed.

"Yes butler. I'm back to my senses. What happened was that..." Kaito is about to explain.

"Kaito. How many times you have to explain? I'm sure butler-san knows about it right?" Luchia asked in which the butler nodded.

"Oh..."

Everybody laughed. Suddenly Kazama jumped to Shizuro asked:

"How was the awesome day yesterday?!"

"Yeah. It was great." Shizuro smiled.

"More than great?!"

"More than a 100 times great."

Everybody laughed.

"You know about this, don't you Rihito-san?" Kaito asked in which Rihito nodded.

"Yeah. Shizuro and the butler told me a lot of exciting things." Rihito smiled.

"And speaking about that, sir wants to say something." The butler said.

Everyone got curious.

"What could it be?" Rina asked.

"Today Naoki, Yukito and Azumi went to print the photo that was yesterday. Naoki will be keeping some of it at our mansion, Yukito will be keeping some of it at their house and Azumi will also keep some of it and she will be giving the rest of it to Pearl Piari." Shizuro said.

Everybody cheered but then Hanon realized something.

"Pearl Piari?! But we are here and not there!" Hanon cried.

"Hippo and others?" Luchia asked.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed.

"But there are two photos left." Shizuro said which caught everyone's attention.

"What are you going to do with those two photos Dad?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Nagisa will try to give the photo to the principal and you, my son..."

Shizuro then took the photo out from his pocket and gave it to Masahiro.

"You will give this to the janitor." Shizuro finished.

"Oh Wow!" Masahiro smiled.

Everyone cheered as Masahiro and Kazama, with excitement, looked at the photo.

"But wait. The janitor's brother will be working this week." Kazama said.

"We will give it to him." Masahiro said.

"Oh."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Hamasaki-san? Can we see it please?" Seira pleaded, "Me and Sarah weren't there."

With a smile, Masahiro gave it to Seira. Seira, with excitement, and Sarah looked at the photo as well as the others.

"Wow! What a photo!" Seira asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Never thought that the unbelievable thing will be revealed." Sarah smiled.

"It sure is. It seems as if there is a connection between it." Rihito said.

"Something like that." The butler smiled.

"Can I have that photo if you don't mind?"

"Sure. I'll print it out and give it to you." Shizuro said.

"Thanks."

But Masahiro noticed something odd about Rihito. At sometime, he would look at them and at some times, he would look at Sarah.

"Pssh Rina. He's been looking at Sarah for quite sometime." Masahiro whispered.

"I know Masahiro. Could it be...?" Rina is slowly going to say that in excitement.

"Sshh. Don't say it out loud."

"Oh Sorry."

Luckily, no one noticed what Rina and Masahiro are whispering about as they continue to enjoy looking at the photo with excitement. After sometime, Masahiro kept the photo in his pocket.

"So Masahiro-kun and Kazama-kun. You came here for whatever reasons you have, right?" Rihito asked curiously.

Masahiro and Kazama nodded as the attention soon shifted to them.

"Yes Rihito-san. We would like to give our greatest thanks to you for allowing us to keep your sister's surfboard." Kazama said as he bowed.

"Your welcome. I'm sure Masahiro-kun told you about it." Rihito smiled in which Kazama nodded.

"Yes and I saw the fixed window before I ringed the bell, before you ask."

A small laughter occurred.

"Speaking about that. I already apologized to Masahiro-kun but I'm also doing it to you." Rihito said before bowing down and apologized, "I'm really sorry about the incident that took place on that day. I had an argument with my sister and she was in full rage. I hope you didn't suffer any injuries my sister caused."

"That's okay and injuries?! Nah. We were okay and fine though the surfboard nearly hit us." Kazama said before calling out, "Yo Uncle and Butler! Were we injured when we arrived at your mansion?"

"Nope." Both Shizuro and the butler said.

"Yo others! Were we injured and battered?"

There is a complete silence for a moment with many of them smiled and sweatdropped.

"For your information, they were not there when the incident took place." Masahiro said.

"Oh." Kazama suddenly realized.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So you boys. What are you going to do with the surfboard?" Rihito asked.

"What are we going to do with it?" Kazama asked before chuckling for a moment, "You will get the answer within 4 days!"

"4 days?"

"Yep. 4 days. Right everybody?"

"Yeah." Everyone nodded and smiled.

"But for one thing, it's good that the incident happened." Luchia smiled, "Otherwise, we all won't be here right now."

"Rihito-san. You should come to Pearl Piari one day." Kaito said, "I'll give you the address so that you can come."

"Certainly." Rihito smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a child's voice:

"Onii-chan. Who is the lovely stuff toy cat on somebody's pocket?"

The voice is none other than Rihito's little sister, Mikaru, approaching them. The girls, Sarah and Kaito approached and greeted her.

"Aww. You look really cute." Sarah smiled before asking, "Is she known to you all?"

"Yep. Very well known to us." Luchia said happily.

"How things go?" Hanon smiled as she touched Mikaru's cheeks.

"Hope you have been a good brother this time Rihito-san, taking care of her." Kaito teased for a moment in which everybody laughed.

"I met two new people today." Mikaru said happily.

"That's us alright." The butler said.

"We met her when we first arrived here." Shizuro said.

"Ah! So this means that you had some fun with them right?" Rina asked smiling in which Mikaru nodded.

"Tag! I'm your new friend." Seira said happily which brought everyone by surprise.

"Onii-chan. I've found my second friend." Mikaru said happily.

"Glad to hear about it." Rihito smiled.

"Wow. First Suzuka. Then Seira. And you have us as well." Luchia smiled before looking at Rihito, "I hope she lives a proper life unlike last time."

"She will." Rihito smiled.

Kazama, meanwhile, scratched his head in awe and looked at Masahiro.

"You know her?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Yeah." Mashiro nodded with a smile.

"I see."

"Oh dear. Looks like we have forgotten someone right?" Sarah asked.

The others nodded and looked at Kazama and Masahiro.

"What were you asking again?" Rihito asked.

"Who is the lovely stuff toy cat on somebody's pocket?" Mikaru asked.

"Whose pocket?" Luchia asked.

Mikaru then pointed at Kazama's pocket. It is then the others realized. Apparently, Mikaru is referring to the Sylvester stuff toy on Kazama's pocket.

"Oh. That's his favorite stuff toy cat." Kaito said.

"Well it seems like it got her attention." Shizuro said.

"Yep. It sure is." Kazama said.

"Care to explain?" The butler teased.

"I will explain."

So Kazama took out his Sylvester stuff toy from his pocket and said:

"He's the best of the best!"

"Really?" Mikaru asked in excitement.

"Despite his failures, he never gives up!"

"Wow!" The others said in awe.

"And he has a cute little son of his."

"He even has a little son?" Hanon asked in excitement in which Kazama nodded, "You never told us about it."

"Oh sorry. Jeez, you get too excited for something."

"That's her alright. Don't mind about it." Rina said.

"So what's his name?" Rihito asked.

"His name..." Kazama said before saying it again, "His name is..."

Kazama then put his foot on the chair and smiled and said:

"Sylvester...Yoshiro...Hamasaki."

This is where everyone, except Masahiro, got really surprised.

"Sylvester Yoshiro Hamasaki?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Yep." Kazama said happily, "Or Sylvester Hamasaki Yoshiro."

"That's a joke name right?" Sarah asked.

"Well...something like that."

Everyone roared in laughter. Even Kazama laughed as well.

"His real name is just Sylvester." Kazama said, "Yo Sylvester. You got someone interested in you."

"Can I see it?" Mikaru pleaded.

Kazama nodded as he gave Mikaru a close look of his Sylvester stuff toy. Mikaru squealed for a moment.

"Onii-chan. He looks so kawaii." Mikaru squealed.

"He sure is." Rihito smiled.

"Can I play with him?"

"Sure." Kazama said, "But before that..."

Kazama picked up Mikaru and looked at her for a moment.

"You sure do look cute. What's your name?" Kazama asked.

"Mikaru is her name." Rihito said.

"Oh I see. That's a nice name..."

Kazama chuckled for a moment before quickly realizing something. He looked at her and is totally SHELL-SHOCKED!

"MI...MI...MIKARU?! WHAT?!" Kazama gasped in shock.

Everyone got surprised as to Kazama's sudden reaction but they soon realize as to why he is reacting like that. Even Sarah appeared to be shocked when she heard that name.

"You know why he reacted like that?" Masahiro asked slowly.

"Yep. We sure do." Shizuro said slowly.

Kazama then put Mikaru down and approached Masahiro. His shocked face can easily be read. He mumbled up, asking Masahiro:

"Mi...Mi...Mikaru? Li...Li...Little girl? At this age? Th...Throwing objects and...and arguing with...her...her brother?"

"Well you can say, yes." Masahiro said.

Kazama then suddenly got out from his shockness and said sternly:

"There's no way her name is Mikaru! I bet you have another sister Rihito-san cause the voice we heard was a teenager's voice!"

Everyone got a bit shock as to what Kazama just said but they know what he is saying is true.

"But he's my only Onii-chan!" Mikaru cried out as she went to her brother for comfort.

"It's true. She is his only sister." Luchia said.

"Oh really?" Kazama asked sternly, "Then tell me this. How she, at this age, was able to throw objects outside the window and arguing with her brother like a teenage girl?"

"Yeah. It's really impossible for that to happen at this age." Sarah said.

"Exactly. See. Even Sarah is in shock. So what can you say about that?"

There is now a tense moment in which everyone is silent with the only sound is Kazama tapping his foot.

"Oh boy sir. This is one tough situation." The butler said.

"Yeah. I agree." Shizuro said.

"Got any ideas?" Masahiro asked in which the butler and Shizuro sadly shook their heads.

The girls and Kaito are simply struggling as to what to explain to Kazama. Telling Sarah would be quite easy but telling him is not so easy, especially since Kazama is not aware that they are the mermaid princesses and a Panthalassa prince. Rihito is a bit surprised at first and looked at Kazama.

 _"He seems as if he should be...Or maybe they don't know about it."_ Rihito thought.

 _"Oh man. If only we had known fully about his mother, Kazuki Yoshiro, then it would have been so easier to tell him."_ Hanon thought.

 _"What an awkward position we are in now."_ Rina thought and gulped.

 _"What to do?"_ Both Kaito and Luchia thought about it long and hard.

Seira suddenly has an idea. Thinking that there could be some problems if the silence gets longer, she said this:

"She de-aged!"

Kazama and Sarah looked at her with shock and surprise.

"Eh?" Sarah got confused.

"De...De-aged?!" Kazama asked in shock.

When Seira nodded, silence occurred for a moment before Kazama started roaring in laughter and fell down on the floor, rolling here and there and still laughing. He then started to cry of laughter on Masahiro's shoes. Out of nowhere, even Mikaru started to laugh.

"What she is laughing for?" Kaito asked.

"Well. For nothing." Rihito said in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"Well at least the tense silence is broken." Hanon sighed in relief.

"What you said is true Seira but..." Rina said before Seira interrupted.

"I know that he is not going to believe it." Seira said, "But that's what I thought on my mind."

"Sarah. I'll tell you everything." Luchia said slowly, "It's just that it was so difficult to tell with Kazama-san here."

"I see." Sarah said.

Kazama continue to laugh for a while before getting up and said:

"Ha Ha! There's no way in the world she can de-age. People aged, not de-aged!"

"Well she's an exceptional case." Seira said.

"Impossible!"

"How about you tell us what you think?" Masahiro asked.

"What I think? What I think is this."

Kazama then again picked up Mikaru and said:

"I believe she is born with some incredible powers and voice."

"Eh?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"So she is not only Mikaru, she is the SUPER MIKARU!"

"Super Mikaru?" Mikaru asked in excitement.

"Yes Yes! Rihito-san, you are really blessed to have that child."

"Uh thanks but..." Rihito is about to say something.

"Rihito-san. Let it be like this for now." Kaito interrupted, "Let's not create any more hassle."

"Eh?"

"It's only for the best." Luchia said.

"Hanon. Could Rihito-san be thinking what we are thinking?" Seira whispered.

"Most likely yes." Hanon whispered back.

"Phew. That was really tensed for a while." Sarah sighed.

"Problem solved?" Shizuro asked slowly.

Masahiro and Rina both nodded with a smile. The butler sighed in relief.

 _"That was close."_ The butler thought.

Kazama then put down Mikaru and is about to give his Sylvester stuff toy to Mikaru when suddenly he felt something on his another pocket.

"Well Well. What do you know?" Kazama said in awe.

"What could it be?" Rina asked.

"I brought another one. The back up one."

Kazama then took out his back up Sylvester stuff toy from his another pocket.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Wait. You brought two of your Sylvester stuff toys?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it...until now." Kazama said.

Everyone laughed for a moment as Kazama gave the back up Sylvester stuff toy to Mikaru. Mikaru squealed at it.

"Onii-chan. He looks so kawaii on my arms." Mikaru squealed at it.

"It is." Rihito said before asking, "Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

And so Mikaru went back to her room.

"Say Kazama. Isn't that the one you used for your Plan C?" Masahiro asked.

"Wow pal. You sure are clever!" Kazama smiled in which everybody giggled for a moment, "Yeah. That was used for Plan C."

"Ah. The girls told me about your Plan C." Kaito teased for a moment, "You made a scene outside the school in such a way as if I will be accused of hanging your beloved Sylvester and you nearly had me until Kiminu asked a question in which you couldn't answer and I threw you at an empty trash bin, followed by your back up Sylvester stuff toy."

"Uh Huh."

"Oh!" Rihito exclaimed all off a sudden.

Everyone looked at Rihito with a sudden surprise.

"What is it Rihito?" Sarah asked.

"I suddenly remember something after what Kazama-kun said just now." Rihito said, "Luchia-chan and Kaito-kun. Shizuro and the butler told me everything as to what had happened in the past few days which left me in utter shock. I could have known it earlier but..."

"But?" Everyone asked.

"He left his mobile phone on the mansion." Shizuro said in which everyone fell down in anime-style.

"He went out, taking Mikaru with him, for some local business." The butler said.

"You've been so busy these days." Seira said.

"We came home yesterday and when I looked at my phone, which I had accidentally left, I saw many missed calls. All of them from Naoki Hamasaki." Rihito said, "I called her but she didn't reply."

"Wow. She did a good thing of calling you." Hanon said.

"Indeed. If only I haven't left my phone on the mansion, I could have really helped Luchia-chan on the problems she was facing."

"But it's all over." Rina smiled, "And Naoki didn't reply because of them coming to school yesterday to refresh their memories on their good school days."

"I know. Luchia-chan, I'm really terrible sorry about the pain you had to go through and the taunts Kiminu gave you but I was really shocked when Shizuro told me that you tried to kill yourself twice."

"I know but I was so depressed that I hadn't realize that everyone was with me during the difficult time I faced." Luchia said sadly.

"Kaito-kun?"

"Well I didn't know all of those things till Saito told me which left me in shock and anger and after the battle, I apologized to everyone." Kaito said.

"At least everyone now knows that you didn't do it on purpose and you were bewitched."

"But two good things happened during that time." Sarah said.

"Really?"

"Three you mean." Seira said before saying this sweetly, "The first one was Kazama-san calling Rina 'Mummy' and Hamasaki-san 'Daddy. Wasn't that adorable?"

"Could be...yes." Rina smiled as she scratched her head.

"No! Not that!" Kazama whined in which everybody laughed.

"And we met his mother, Kazuki Yoshiro." Hanon said happily, "She's a Psychologist, Psychiatrist and Psychotherapist."

"Wow. Seriously?" Rihito asked in awe.

"Yep. After hearing the news of Luchia-chan nearly killing herself in her room, I realize she really needed a therapy." Kazama said.

"I would like to see your parents someday."

"I wasn't there." Kaito said sadly.

"And...Kazama and Luchia went on a date." Rina smiled.

"Whoa!" Rihito said in awe.

"Yeah. They had lots of fun in the arcade, amusement park and the Beauty and Fashion Shop." Masahiro smiled.

"It was sweet!" Kazama said happily.

"It was awesome!" Luchia said happily, "And I brought a Pink Dolphin Toy during that date."

"Do you have it with you now?" The butler asked.

"Well yes...At Pearl Piari in my room."

Everyone laughed.

"I thanked Kazama for cheering Luchia up on that day." Kaito smiled.

"Well don't worry now. Forget the past cause Kiminu ain't coming back!" Kazama said before saying it happily, "Cause it's time to celebrate the heroic acts of Uncle Saito! That's right! _**Uncle Saito is the HEEEEERRROOO!"**_

"Yep. He really got Kaito back from his senses." Rihito said in which Kaito nodded.

"And I was right as to who was the suspect!"

"I was right as to what actually happened to Kaito." Masahiro smiled which totally surprised Rihito.

"How come you boys are right?" Rihito asked in surprise.

"Well during the class incident in which Kazama-san nearly had a brawl with Kaito twice, he told us that he saw sweat coming down from Kiminu's face when he called Hamasaki-san to beat Kaito up and that's how Kazama-san realized it." Hanon said before sighing, "But because of her appearance, we thought that she wasn't the suspect until the day before yesterday."

"Masahiro said that there could be some physical difference on Kaito in which there was when Saito checked Kaito out." Rina said, "And Kaito had a bit of a scary symbol which I'm sure Shizuro and the butler described it to you."

"Yeah. A bit scary indeed." Rihito said.

"I think you boys should be detectives." Shizuro smiled and teased.

"Yes. You two will make the excellent detectives." The butler smiled.

"Good idea!" Kazama said happily, "We should start our own detective adventure."

"And now being a detective adds to my future career list." Masahiro said in which everyone laughed a bit, "Oh God! So many opportunities and I've no idea which would be better."

"How about being a wizard?" Hanon asked happily.

"Yeah...Hey! Don't start that again!"

Everybody laughed for a moment.

"Don't worry Masahiro. You will come to a solution and whatever decision you make, I, along with others, will support you." Rina smiled.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled back.

Everybody nodded and smiled. Suddenly, Sarah saw something on Rihito's hair.

"Uh Rihito?" Sarah asked, "There's something on your hair."

"Eh?" Rihito asked in puzzlement.

Sarah then reached Rihito's hair and started to pull something a little bit. When her hand reached Rihito's hair, Rihito gulped a little bit and blushed. Sarah then finally managed to get some white thing from Rihito's hair.

"There you go." Sarah smiled.

"Uh...Thank you." Rihito mumbled up a bit.

"Hey Rihito-san. Why you're mumbling up in front of Sarah?" Kazama asked.

"Me. Mum...Mumbling up? I...uh...not really."

"Not mumbling up? But I see red cheeks on your face!"

"Oh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Oh please stop teasing him." Sarah said.

"Isn't it normal sometimes to have red cheeks on the face?!" Rihito cried.

Kazama looked at Hanon, who smiled.

" _ **Really?**_ " Hanon and Kazama asked with a smile.

"Is that so Rihito-san?" Masahiro asked and teased.

"It could be something different." Rina smiled.

"What could it be different?" Rihito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Hey Hanon-chan. What does Rihito-san's red cheeks represent?" Kazama said in such a way that as if his Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"It could be the feelings." Hanon said happily.

"Feeling of what?!" Rihito cried in embarrassment.

"Well. Feeling of..." Seira said happily.

"L!" Kazama smiled.

"O!"

"V!"

"And..." Hanon is about to say the final letter when Rihito interrupted.

"Luchia-chan! Kaito-kun! Come with me for a moment!" Rihito cried in embarrassment.

Everybody laughed as Kaito and Luchia went with Rihito.

"Now you did it. He walked away." Sarah sighed.

"Oh no worries Sarah. He just walked away feeling a bit embarrassed." Masahiro smiled.

"How so?"

"Well. It could be that he might have a _ on you." The butler smiled before asking, "Now fill in the blank with this clue. The definition of the word is a burning desire to be with someone."

"Ohhh!" Everyone then realized.

Sarah gasped for a moment but she couldn't help but smile.

"Is...Is that so?" Sarah asked.

"Could be so." Shizuro said before asking, "Hey. Why are your cheeks red?"

"Ohhhh!" Everyone realized happily.

"My...My cheeks are red?" Sarah gasped for a moment as she touched her cheeks.

"Yep. We are seeing it and there's no denying it." Rina smiled.

"Oh Dear."

Everybody laughed for a moment. Mikaru then soon arrived. She is cuddling her teddy bear and the back up Sylvester stuff toy. She approached Masahiro.

"Where's Onii-chan?" Mikaru asked curiously.

"He went with Kaito and Luchia-chan upstairs." Masahiro said.

"What's your name?"

Everyone became suddenly surprised.

"Don't you know my name?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"I know your name. I mean the one with indigo hair." Mikaru said.

"Ohh!" Everyone then realized.

"He's Kazama Yoshiro, my best friend for life." Masahiro smiled.

"Yo." Kazama smiled.

"Kazama. Can I keep your back up Sylvester stuff toy with me?" Mikaru asked and pleaded, "I want him to cuddle up with my teddy bear."

"Awwwww!" Everybody smiled.

There is silence though but it didn't last a minute when Kazama smiled and said:

"Don't worry. You can keep it. I've got plenty of those." *winks*.

 _Rihito's Room:_

"But I can't help it!" Rihito cried.

Kaito and Luchia laughed a little bit.

"It's okay. We know her very well." Luchia smiled, "Just ask us what do you want to know."

"I know her name now but who is she and where did she come from?" Rihito asked.

"You are surely going to be one of the most luckiest Panthalassa bro." Kaito smiled.

"Eh?"

Then when Luchia said something to Rihito about Sarah, Rihito is shocked and fell on the bed.

"Could you say that again?" Rihito gasped in shock.

"Sarah is the English Teacher at our school." Luchia said before smiling, "And a mermaid from my kingdom who is my best friend."

"Mermaid from your kingdom?! That means she's one of your people?"

When Luchia nodded happily, Rihito sat down on the bed, clearly couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

"Well how lucky is that?" Kaito asked and teased.

"Does...Does she know that I'm a half-Panthalassa?" Rihito asked.

"We will tell her about it." Luchia smiled, "In fact, we will tell her everything about you and how Mikaru got de-aged."

"I see but..."

"But?" Kaito asked curiously.

"But I noticed a ring on Sarah's finger. Is she married?"

Kaito and Luchia got a bit shock.

"No No Rihito-san! She isn't married." Luchia said, "She got the ring from the sea."

"How come?" Rihito asked curiously.

When Kaito and Luchia told him about how Sarah got the ring, Rihito understood.

"So just to make sure, when Naoki threw Kiminu off, the ring might had slipped from her fingers and then yesterday, Sarah saw the ring lying on the sea rock and took it." Rihito said.

"Yep. That's how that happened." Kaito said.

Rihito sighed in relief as he laid on his bed for sometime before getting up again.

"Kazama Yoshiro." Rihito said.

"What about him?" Kaito asked.

"Why did you struggle to tell him as to how Mikaru de-aged? He has indigo hair and eyes and you, except Kaito-kun, even met his mother so he could be..."

"We know but even so, we are not entirely sure." Luchia said, "It's a bit difficult to explain."

"I understand. I won't pressurize you to tell the reason if it's a bit difficult. Thank You for giving me for some information I curiously want to know."

"No problem. We are glad to help." Kaito smiled.

"If you want some advice, we are always there." Luchia smiled.

"Thanks." Rihito smiled, "So Kaito-kun and Luchia-chan. Shall we go and join the others?"

Kaito and Luchia nodded as the three of them left the room to join the others. But when they soon joined, there's some laughter.

On the table, the Sylvester stuff toy is staring at the back up Sylvester stuff toy and the teddy bear. A voice can be heard:

"I'm the real Sylvester!"

"No I'm the real one! And this teddy bear said so!" Another voice can be heard.

"Lies! You have bewitched him! Prepare to get some kicks!"

And so the Sylvester stuff toy and the back up one are having a weird fight that look like a cuddle fight. Everyone laughed at it. Kaito, Luchia and Rihito also laughed.

"So. Are we having a show in here?" Rihito asked smiling.

Suddenly they stopped and both Kazama and Mikaru popped up.

"Rihito-san!" Kazama said.

"Onii-chan!" Mikaru said.

"So what were you two doing?" Kaito asked.

"Apparently, I've having some final moments with my back up Sylvester stuff toy." Kazama said.

Kaito, Luchia and Rihito then got surprised.

"Final moments with him?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She wanted to keep it and I allowed her." Kazama said.

"And she was so happy about it." Masahiro smiled.

"True. Onii-chan. I can get to keep him!" Mikaru said happily.

"But are you sure about it?" Rihito asked.

"Yeah. No problem. I've got plenty of those." Kazama said, "After all. Thanks for allowing us to keep that surfboard."

"Your welcome. And thank you so much for allowing her to keep your back up one."

"No problem."

Everyone then smiled for a moment before Sarah asked:

"So what did you talk to Luchia and Kaito about?"

"Just normal stuffs." Rihito said confidently.

"Normal stuffs? Are you sure?" Masahiro asked suspiciously.

"I think it's more than just normal stuffs." Rina smiled.

"And how can you be sure about that?" Rihito gulped.

"Well if it were normal stuffs, then you could have just said it in here." Seira teased.

"But you took Luchia and Kaito only which means it could be something else." Hanon smiled and teased.

"Why not you guess it then?" Rihito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Marriage stuffs?" Shizuro asked curiously.

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone said happily with Kazama laughing and clapping his hands.

"We didn't talk about marriage!" Rihito cried in protest.

"But your red cheeks says so." The butler said.

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone said happily.

"And you're gulping." Kazama said.

"Okay Okay! Rihito is a bit nervous so let him sit and take a break." Sarah said.

This silenced everybody for a moment as Rihito sighed in relief as he sat down. Everyone chuckled for a moment.

"Well I'm glad to meet all of you guys. It's been a great pleasure for you all to come here." Rihito smiled.

"Thank you everybody!" Mikaru said happily.

"There will be more coming soon." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. There are more people that we know." Kaito said, "Just wait till you get to know the others."

"So what if we and the others come here? Will there be a Grand Party?" Kazama asked in which everybody laughed.

"Something like that can maybe happen." Masahiro said.

"Kazama. Let's continue our show. It's becoming really fun." Mikaru said happily.

Kazama nodded as he and Mikaru continued the show in which two Sylvester stuff toys are confronting and having a cuddle fight with everyone laughing and enjoying it.

 **Me: And that ends Chapter 15 folks. Phew!**

 **Rihito: Yeah. The ends it. What next?**

 **Me *smiling*: I'll leave it up to you.**

 **Rihito *shocked*: But...But I'm not the author! You are!**

 ***I laughed and Rihito whined. Mikaru then arrived happily.***

 **Mikaru *happily*: I gained a new toy given by Kazama!**

 **Rihito *smiling*: You sure did.**

 **Me: Well then everybody. Next week is gonna be Chapter 16! So I will see you there.**

 **Rihito: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories. Goodbye for now.**

 **Mikaru *waving happily*: Goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 16: Badge and Baseball

**Me: Yo everybody! Chapter 16 is here!**

 ***Masahiro and Kazama then arrived with sunglasses and hats.***

 **Kazama: Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm Kazama Yoshiro.**

 **Masahiro: And I'm Masahiro Hamasaki.**

 **Both of them *proclaimed*: And We Are...The Detective Duo!**

 **Me *surprised*: From where did you get that idea?**

 **Masahiro: Remember in the last chapter? Dad said that we should be detectives.**

 **Kazama *happily*: Yeah! Previously in the last chapter...**

 **Me: I know I know.**

 ***All three of us laughed for a moment.***

 **Masahiro *smiling*: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Kazama: Yeah and he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now let's get ready for Chapter 16. Enjoy reading. ;).**

 **Kazama: I think we should name it** _ **Masahiro and Kazama Mysteries.**_

 ***All three of us laughed again.***

Chapter 16: Pie Badge and Baseball.

 _School_

 _First Year Class:_

Seira excitingly told Nagisa and Hotoshi as to what had happened yesterday in which the boys smiled.

"Yeah. Masahiro and Kazama told us at night." Nagisa smiled.

"Really? How so?" Seira asked curiously.

"They called us at home." Hotoshi said.

"Masahiro told me that I should visit that guy." Nagisa said.

"You should." Seira said happily.

Suddenly they heard some awe voices:

"Whoa! Look at them!"

"What's on their school uniform?!"

Startled by the voices and curious about it, the three first year students went outside the classroom to see what is going on. There walking are Masahiro and Kazama with the students looking at them in awe. They are wearing their school uniform but with a difference...

And the difference is that there is a pie badge on the top right part of the white sleeved shirt of the two boys.

In awe, Nagisa, Hotoshi and Seira approached them.

"Hamasaki-san! Kazama-san!" Seira said in awe.

"Hi you three. Looks like you are in awe just like everyone else." Masahiro said.

"Well all of us are in awe because of that pie-shaped badge you guys have on your shirt." Nagisa said.

"From where did you get it?" Hotoshi asked in excitement.

"Come with us and you shall know it all." Kazama smiled.

The three first year students nodded as they went with Masahiro and Kazama. The other students wondered where did they get that badge.

* * *

The girls and Kaito are having a nice chat about yesterday. Oh and Rina is back to wearing the boy's school uniform, much to Luchia's and Hanon's disappointment. Suddenly a boy came running into the class and called:

"Hey everyone!"

"What is it?" A girl asked curiously.

"Masahiro and Kazama have something on their white sleeved shirts!"

"Eh?" Everyone got interested.

"Man. Even small things are interesting them?" A voice asked curiously.

"Yeah. Knew that this is gonna happen." Another voice asked.

The boy turned around to see Masahiro and Kazama tapping. Nagisa, Seira and Hotoshi are also there. Everybody approached them.

"What are we having here? A media conference?" Kazama asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Sorry but we can't help looking at that badge." Daichi said.

"Did that badge also bring you here?" Hanon asked.

"Something like that." Nagisa said.

"It's a badge that's like a pie." Kengo said curiously.

"It's a pie badge of course." Kaito said.

"Oh!" Everybody realized.

"That's a really nice badge." Rina smiled.

"From where did you get it?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Tell us." The others said in excitement.

"Gee. Come down fellas." Kazama said, "Stay quite and we will tell."

Everybody remained silent.

"Well. It is just when we are walking..." Masahiro said as he and Kazama explained as to what had happened.

 _Flashback:_

Masahiro and Kazama are having a happy chat about yesterday when they heard some voices approaching them:

"Well what do we have here? We have found them so quickly."

"Two girls and now two boys."

Masahiro and Kazama saw two boys and two girls approaching them with smiles and excitement on their faces. Masahiro recognized one of his friend and smiled saying:

"Hey man. It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Masahiro." The boy smiled, "What a lucky finding of you."

"Excitement still running around?" Another boy smiled and teased in which Kazama nodded.

"How is it going you two?" The girl asked smiling.

"Fine." Kazama smiled.

"How is your Sylvester stuff toy doing?" Another girl smiled and teased.

"Perfectly fine."

All six of them laughed for a moment.

"So what brings the four of you here?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Well. One of the organizers said that they wanted to give something during the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre." Another boy said.

"But...they somehow forgot to do that." Another girl sighed in which Masahiro and Kazama sweatdropped.

"So they requested you four to do it?" Masahiro asked curiously in which they nodded.

"What they wanted to give us?" Kazama asked.

"Badges." A boy said.

"Badges?" Masahiro and Kazama are a bit curious.

"Yeah badges." The girl smiled before saying, "Ever since after that Food Fight Massacre, some students left and went to different schools but they said that that incident will be their best moment of their lives and yeah, we are keeping in touch with them and want to do so in the near future."

"So to make it easier as to which schools the others go to, the organizers wanted to give badges to the students that go to different schools." The boy said before sighing, "But they forget."

"So you are gonna do it right?" Kazama asked in which the four of them nodded, "So..."

The two girls and two boys nodded with a smile as they took two pie-like shaped badges and pinned one each on the top right part of Masahiro's and Kazama's white sleeved shirts. When the boys looked at it, they are in awe.

"Awesome! A *Pie Badge*!" Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. The Pie Badge means that you go to the school that's next or close to our elite school." Another girl smiled.

"Hey! Our schools are close to each other." The boy said happily, "You should come to our elite school sometimes after the school is done."

"Yeah. Pretty cool." Masahiro smiled as he looked at the pie badge before asking, "Is it really mandatory to wear it at all times?"

"No." The girl said, "But on the coming Food Fight Massacre Anniversaries and any other related events in which you might be informed, it's a must to wear that badge."

"Understood."

"So Masahiro Hamasaki and Kazama Yoshiro check?" The boy asked.

"Yep. Check." The girl smiled as she took out her notebook, opened it and ticked it.

"You are also writing the names?" Kazama asked.

"Of course. So that we don't get messed up." Another boy said in which they chuckled for a moment.

"Oh! I'm also sure that you are aware that the three girls also transferred to the school you go now." Another girl said in which Masahiro and Kazama nodded.

"I know them." Kazama said.

"Then tell them this." The girl said, "After the school day is done, tell the three girls to come to the elite school at evening where we will be giving badges to them as well as the others."

"Different badges representing different schools like the Pie badge you have now represents the school you now go and also which is close to our elite school." The boy smiled.

"Ahh! Interesting." Kazama smiled.

"You are gonna tell that to others right?" Masahiro asked in which the four of them nodded, "And what about the two girls we heard when you approached us?"

"We will tell you everything about it when we get our job done." Another girl said.

"I see."

There is a silence for a moment before Kazama said it in excitement:

"Thank you so much for the Pie Badge! I don't know how I'm feeling right now!"

"With great pleasure." The boy smiled.

"I think we better leave you now. Don't wanna get late for school." Another boy said.

"You must keep the Pie Badges safe." Another girl said sternly.

"We got it." Masahiro said, "And thanks again for it."

"Always welcome."

"Remember what I told you, Kazama." The girl said in which Kazama nodded and then she smiled, "Then Take Care you two."

"Come to that school someday." The boy smiled, "See ya then."

And so after the goodbyes, the two boys and the two girls left. Suddenly Kazama realized something and started to call out:

"Hey wait! When are they gonna release the photos and the film of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre?!"

But no replies can be heard. Kazama sighed big time.

"You should have asked them earlier." Masahiro said.

"I know." Kazama sighed before saying it happily, "Boy! This Pie Badge on our white sleeved shirts looks shiny and awesome!"

"That's true."

"What do you think will happen if Luchia-chan and others see it?"

"Prepare for some crazy reaction. I have my fingers crossed."

"Alright then! Now let's go and get ready to hear the roar of excitement and in awe!"

Masahiro nodded with a smile as the two boys continued to walk to the school.

*(Note: By the Pie Badge, I absolutely and certainly do not mean the mathematically pie symbol, π, badge. I mean the Food Pie Badge so please keep that in mind.)*

 _Present:_

After finishing their telling, everyone is stunned, shocked and in awe.

"Speaking about that." Kazama said as he gave a small whistle.

In an instant, the three Kazama's fangirls appeared.

"I'm here!" One of Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"So am I." Another Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"Me three." The third Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"Nice. Just want to tell you girls that after the school is done, you should head off to that school where we use to go at evening to get the badges." Kazama smiled.

"Of course. You already said it when you told us as to how you got it." The second Kazama's fangirl said in excitement.

"I'm so excited to get it." The first Kazama's fangirl said hapily.

"Uh. Why is everyone so shocked?" The third Kazama's fangirl asked curiously.

There is a silence for a moment before everybody whined:

"OH MAN!"

"Nooo! How lucky you two boys and three girls are!" The girl cried.

"Everybody! Let's make a time travel and go to the Food Fight Massacre time to be part of the history!" Daichi called.

"Yeah! It's not fair that you five have to be part of that epic moment!" Kengo whined.

"True. How many times we can get to experience events like this?" Kaito sighed sadly.

"How about let's start the Food Fight Massacre on our school?" Hanon asked happily.

"No. If we do that, we will be in trouble!" Luchia cried.

"Then what can we do?!" Seira cried.

"How about you Masahiro and Kazama can tell what we should do?" Hotoshi asked.

"Why us?" Masahiro and Kazama asked.

"Cause you were there. That's why." Nagisa said.

While everyone is talking about, Rina looked at the Food Pie Badges in awe.

"Those badges sure fits you." Rina smiled.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

"Do they get hyped up always?" Kazama asked.

"Not always but mostly." Rina said, "I apologize for that."

"Oh."

They are still talking about it when Sarah arrived and she is a bit surprised upon the students going crazy about something.

"Uh. Hello?" Sarah called.

When the students saw her, they gasped and immediately retreated to their seats with the three first year students (Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi) going back to their class. After sometime, Sarah called their names and started the class.

 _43 minutes later:_

After the class, Masahiro and Kazama left before anyone could ask them yet again. A minute later, Hanon also left. Kaito, Luchia and Rina approached Sarah.

"What was all the talking about?" Sarah asked, "And what does Masahiro and Kazama have on their white sleeved shirts?"

"That was the talk of the day." Luchia said happily.

"Eh?"

When Kaito, Luchia and Rina told Sarah as to what Kazama and Masahiro said before Sarah arrived, she is in awe and surprised.

"So the badges that Masahiro and Kazama got are from the ones who were there during the 1st Food Fight Massacre Anniversary?" Sarah asked in awe.

"Yeah and pretty soon, Kazama-san's fangirls will get it." Luchia said.

"Different badges representing different school that some other students now go." Kaito said.

"And even as far to an extent in which Hanon said that we should start a Food Fight Massacre in here." Rina said, "Or someone building a time travel to go there."

Sarah and, soon, the three others laughed for a moment.

"Speaking about Hanon, why did she leave all off a sudden?" Sarah asked.

"Oh. Hanon told me that she wants to have a nice talk to Nagisa-kun at the school roof and she brought a big box. So that's why she left immediately after the class ended." Luchia said.

"Oh. I see. I will see you then."

Luchia, Kaito and Rina nodded as Sarah left. Afterwards, they also walked out of the class and, after a few minutes, heard some voices:

"Here's the photo, janitor's bro. Please give this to the janitor."

"Oh Boy. When my bro sees this, he will go bonkers!"

Kaito, Luchia and Rina followed the direction of the voice and saw Masahiro, Kazama and the janitor's brother. The janitor's brother got excited upon seeing the photo while the boys smiled. Luchia, Kaito and Rina smiled upon seeing the three of them.

* * *

 _School Roof:_

Hanon and Nagisa are having a nice lunch at the school roof.

"Whoa! Who made all of this?" Nagisa asked in awe.

"Nikora. I told her." Hanon smiled.

"Oh."

They smiled and continue to eat for when Hanon sighed for a moment:

"Moe. So lucky for Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san."

"Eh?" Nagisa got a bit puzzled.

"Well they got to be in the Food Fight Massacre as well as the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre. Now they even have the badge."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it. You can only wish for a time travel to be there."

"Did you know about the Food Fight Massacre when that incident happened?"

"Yeah. Masahiro and Kazama told me and Hotoshi a few days after it happened."

"Oh. Okay."

There is a silence for a moment in which they finished their lunch. After watching the sky for a moment, Hanon suddenly remembered something.

"Nagisa?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Yep?" Nagisa asked.

"I happen to discover one trophy on your parents' room when we first visited your house."

"Describe that trophy please."

Hanon then soon described the trophy. After she finished, Nagisa sighed.

"You brought that up now?" Nagisa asked.

"Well... Actually we were so excited that I thought that I would ask you later." Hanon smiled but mumbled up a bit, "Yeah. And I could have asked earlier but when Luchia's disaster happened, I decided to ask you later."

"I see. So..."

Hanon jumped on Nagisa in excitement.

"Nagisa. Could it be..." Hanon asked in excitement.

"You want to see it for yourself?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!"

"Very well. Come to the park at evening and you will see what will happen."

In an instant, Hanon happily hugged Nagisa.

"Thank You! Thank You so much!" Hanon said happily and cried in joy.

Nagisa is gasping for breathe. Hanon, after a few seconds, eventually realized that she is hugging but pressing Nagisa hard on her breast and let him go. Hanon couldn't help but smile happily while Nagisa breathed many times.

"You nearly suffocated me!" Nagisa cried.

"Sorry." Hanon quickly apologized before saying, "But I couldn't help it."

Nagisa sighed while Hanon laughed for a moment. Then they heard the bell ringing.

"Oh! I guess it's time for my English class." Nagisa said, "I will see you later Hanon."

"Wait. Before you leave..." Hanon said.

Nagisa stopped for a moment before Hanon gave Nagisa a nice kiss on the lips and after a few seconds, broke it up.

"See you later." Hanon smiled and winked.

Nagisa got a bit surprised for a moment but soon smiled and said, "Yeah. See Ya."

And so, Nagisa left the school roof and went downstairs and then, a minute later, Hanon picked up her now empty big box and went downstairs as well where she met Luchia.

"So how was your lunch with Nagisa-kun on the school roof?" Luchia asked.

"Awesome, Amazing and Lovely." Hanon said happily.

* * *

 _Evening:_

Kaito and Luchia went to the beach so that Kaito can practice his surfing for his match against Kazama which is happening within 3 days. Rina and Masahiro are out on a date to somewhere. Meanwhile, Hanon went to the park and waited for a minute when suddenly...

Suddenly, to her awe, she heard a smacking noise and then she saw a ball flying in the sky. Hanon's excitement slowly grew as she went to the direction where the ball flew when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Hanon and someone cried before both angrily said, "Watch it!"

But when Hanon looked at someone angrily, that 'someone' is none other Nagisa Shirai! They suddenly got surprised.

"Oh!" Both of them got surprised.

"I saw you and I ran to get you but I was seeing the ball flying. My bad." Nagisa sighed.

"I was also seeing the ball flying and I didn't see you coming." Hanon said.

Both of them laughed for a moment and got up.

"So now you are here. It's time to see what you really want to see." Nagisa smiled as he grabbed Hanon's hand.

"I'm so excited!" Hanon said happily.

And so they followed the direction of the voices. There they saw a pitcher grumbling about something, and some kids and adults seeing it in excitement. The batter called:

"Do you give up, my friend?"

"Never!" The pitcher roared, "I'll never give up till I get you out!"

"Well if you say so, my friend."

The batter then took his stance. Finally, Hanon could see the batter's face and couldn't believe her eyes.

The batter is none other than Nagisa's Dad, Taoki Shirai!

"Go Taoki!" A voice cheered.

Hanon then could see Yukito cheering and clapping on the side Hanon and Nagisa are in now. Jumping happily and getting excited, Hanon cheered:

"Go Taoki!"

"Liking it?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"Liking it? I'm Loving it! Let's Cheer Your Dad!"

The ones who are watching it watched closely as the pitcher threw a fast ball. Nothing wrong. Taoki swings the bat, connects it and the ball just flew into the sky and landed on a tree.

Everybody cheered as the adults clapped happily and the kids are like 'Whoa!'. Hanon and Nagisa cheered while Yukito cheered and clapped. The pitcher is on his knees down and said:

"What are you?"

"Just a normal fellow." Taoki smiled.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the pitcher left, crawling like a baby. The ones that enjoyed watching it then soon left on their own ways.

"Hanon!" Yukito called as she approached Hanon and Nagisa.

"Yukito!" Hanon said happily as she hugged her.

"Our son said that you will be coming here. Nagisa sweetie, thanks for allowing her to come here."

"She wanted to come so I invited her." Nagisa said.

"Still."

"So who do we have here?" Taoki smiled as he threw the baseball ball up and down when he approached them.

Hanon got excited.

"Taoki. Can you play baseball as well?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Yep." Taoki said before asking, "But how did you know?"

"I happen to see one of the baseball trophy on your's and Yukito's room when we first visited your house."

"Oh! So you got some sharp sight then."

The four of them laughed for a moment.

"So Taoki. Did you ever play serious baseball before?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Well Yeah. A couple of matches." Taoki said.

"Before or after meeting Yukito?"

"Mostly before." Yukito said, "But some matches after meeting me."

"I see. So what's your main role?"

"Batter." Taoki said.

"You mean batter all-rounder Dad? Cause I remember that four years ago, you did some awesome pitching as well and handed our red ashed hair friend his first defeat." Nagisa said.

"Oh Yeah! You sure got a sharp memory son."

The four of them smiled.

"So who is that red ashed haired friend of yours?" Hanon asked curiously.

Before Taoki could answer that, he heard a familiar voice:

"We have finally found you, Taoki Shirai!"

The Shirai Family and Hanon turned around and when Taoki recognized them, he gasped for a moment.

There are four men carrying baseball bat and ball, smiling delinquently. One is fat and short, another one is thin and tall and the other two are just normal men. Taoki couldn't believe it when he recognizes them and he sighed big time.

"Really? Seriously?" Taoki sighed.

"Yes. It's us!" One normal man smiled, "Glad that you recognize us. It's been 4 years since you humiliated us!"

"Eh?" Hanon is a bit confused.

"Just to tell you in short, there is an all-rounder who is a normal man who challenged Dad to a match and my Dad coolly defeated him in an humiliating fashion." Nagisa said slowly.

"Oh."

"I'll tell you everything in details." Yukito said.

"Okay."

There is a silence for a minute.

"What do you guys want this time?" Taoki sighed.

"Revenge of course! To avenge my humiliating defeat 4 years ago!" Another normal guy who is an all-rounder proclaimed.

"Yeah! Ever since you defeated him in front of others, he had been training hard with his body and soul and every time he remembers the humiliating moment, he will gnash his teeth." The short and fat man said.

"And we had been travelling all over Japan so that we can find you and get the revenge!" The tall and thin man said.

"And now after months and months of hard work and tireless travelling, we have finally found you!" The normal man said.

"You had humiliated me in my hometown!" The all rounder said angrily, "Now it's time to humiliate you in your hometown. Right here in Narita!"

"You did all this just to face me and avenge your defeat?" Taoki asked.

The four then nodded. Then there is a silence but Taoki slowly laughed.

"Wow everyone! This could make an excellent story! Four guys traveled all around Japan just to face me!" Taoki laughed.

Hanon, Nagisa and Yukito soon laughed. The other people who are watching the confrontation soon laughed as well.

"That's not funny you know!" The normal man whined.

When the short and fat man saw Hanon, he gasped.

"Hey! I don't recall seeing that girl 4 years ago." The short and fat man said.

The other three saw her and nodded.

"True. I remember that before Taoki had left, he said something and when we looked at him, I recall seeing his friends and those two." The tall and thin man pointed at Yukito and Nagisa, "I assure that you must be his wife and son, right?"

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"Now that you are talking about it, you are right." The normal man said, "We had seen those two but not that girl. Who are you? Some adoptive daughter that got lost in the forest?"

"Nope. I'm the future daughter-in-law." Hanon said happily, "And Taoki's son is my boyfriend."

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled before realizing it for a moment, "Hey!"

"Oh." The four baseball players said.

"Anyway. It's time for the rematch!" The all rounder said in determination, "In your hometown, Narita, I shall humiliate you!"

"Yeah! Let the 4 years ago be a distant memory!" The three others cheered.

"Wow. They are really serious." Yukito said.

"I know." Taoki said, "But if they wanna do it, they are gonna get it."

"Please you four, don't humiliate yourself even further." Hanon pleaded, "It's true that I wasn't there 4 years ago but from what I'm hearing right now, it might come to a point where your reputation will be ruined."

"I won't stop till I defeat your future father-in-law!" The all rounder growled.

"He is really gonna do whatever it takes to defeat my Dad to avenge his defeat 4 years ago." Nagisa said.

"Moe. You are right." Hanon sighed sadly.

 _12 minutes later:_

Some people are seeing the rematch with curiosity and excitement. Taoki is the batter while the all rounder is the pitcher. The all rounder's three friends cheered.

"You can do this!" The short and fat man cheered.

"If the revenge is complete, we are gonna party hard!" The normal man cheered.

"Yeah." The tall and thin man said.

On the other side, Hanon, Nagisa and Yukito are watching.

"Oh Boy. He sounds really serious." Hanon said.

"Don't worry. You never know what can happen." Nagisa said.

"Wow. This is like 4 years ago with the people and us watching." Yukito said happily.

"It sure is Mom."

"I'm so excited to see the rematch." Hanon said in excitement.

The all rounder then looked at Taoki and asked:

"Ready to play ball?"

Taoki nodded.

"Yosh! Here we go!" The all rounder proclaimed.

And so the rematch began as the all rounder threw the first ball. Taoki playfully and slowly swing the bat, knowing that he will miss and the ball went into the net. The all rounder's three friends went jublient and some people who are watching it whistled. The Shirai family and Hanon just watched.

"Yeah! Strike 1!" The normal man cheered.

"The revenge will be over in a swift!" The tall and thin man cheered.

"Just two more strikes man!" The short and fat man cheered.

And so the all rounder threw his second ball. Again Taoki playfully swings the bat, again the ball went into the net. The all rounder and his three friends went crazy with excitement. The people who are seeing it are now in a bit of awe.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" The all rounder jumped in joy.

"We are gonna party all night long without sleeping!" The tall and thin man said happily.

"You can do this!" The short and fat man said happily.

Taoki made no reaction. He just yawned, much to the people's surprise. Meanwhile on the other side, Hanon is starting to become a bit worried but when she saw Nagisa and Yukito giggling for a moment, she thought that Taoki might have a plan so she giggled as well.

"Soon Taoki. Your defeat will be faster than my defeat!" The all rounder proclaimed.

Taoki took his batter stance and made no reaction, much to the all rounder's surprise and a bit of anger. Soon he threw the third ball but it is a bit too wide.

"Ball!" Taoki called.

"I know." The all rounder called as Taoki threw the ball back to him.

"Just one more strike man. Don't panic!" The normal man called.

And so the all rounder threw the fourth ball. It's straight and fast but then...

BANG!

A loud noise can be heard as the ball flew into the air so high and disappeared into the air. The all rounder and his friends are stunned and shocked and they are totally mouth opened.

"Whoa!" The people are in awe and cheered.

"I really didn't see that coming!" Hanon said happily.

"Like it?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"I really love it! Let's cheer for your Daddy!"

"Taoki!" Yukito cheered.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Nagisa and Hanon cheered.

"How...How did you...?" The all rounder mumbled up in shock.

"What? Giving up easily?" Taoki asked smiling.

"No! Not so easily!"

"Yeah! His 4 years of training will not be in vain!" The normal man shouted.

"It's just one bad throw! You can do it!" The short and fat man said.

Excitement grew as the all rounder threw the ball only to see it smacked for a home run. Another ball, Another home run and another and another.

"Impossible!" The tall and thin man cried.

And when yet another ball is sent flying on the air and landed into the tree. The all rounder is on his knees, shocked by the fact the all his training on pitching has been wasted.

"No! It cannot be!" The normal man said in shock.

"This is shocking!" The short and fat man cried in shock.

"All his training on pitching wasted!" The tall and thin man said in shock.

As the people who are watching clapped and cheered, Hanon is in awe on the other side.

"Wow Yukito and Nagisa. Taoki is playing so well as a batter!" Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. He is good as a batter." Nagisa said.

"But I can't help but feel sorry for this guy who trained so hard just to have a rematch with Taoki and he still lost."

"It's not over yet. There's more to come." Yukito said, "Looks like Taoki is approaching him."

Indeed, Taoki approached the all rounder who is still in shock. He looked at Taoki.

"Well?" Taoki asked.

"How...How did you...How could you?" The all rounder asked in shocked.

"I just play my usual style."

"But...But what about the two strikes?"

"Oh! About that, I could have hit those balls but I thought that you would feel so bad about it so I thought I could make you guys feel so happy for sometime by playfully and purposely swing and miss. I didn't hit the two balls out of pity for you guys."

"Aww." The people, Shirai family and Hanon smiled sweetly.

But the all rounder and his friends are still shocked and couldn't believe their eyes and ears as to what Taoki just said.

"NOOOO!" The all rounder and his friends whined in which everybody laughed.

"Let's switch roles!" The all rounder cried and demanded.

Taoki gratefully nodded as he and the all rounder switch sides. Now Taoki is the pitcher and the all rounder is the batter. People are getting even more interested in this contest.

"Don't give up man! You can do it!" The normal man said.

"Even if you lost on pitching, you can beat him on batting!" The tall and thin man said.

"Go! Go!" The short and fat man cried.

Meanwhile on the other side.

"Is Taoki good at pitching?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Well see for yourself." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. You will be so excited when you see the action." Yukito smiled.

"Well I'm excited all right." Hanon said in excitement.

The all rounder is staring at Taoki. Taoki understood what he meant.

"Ready to play ball?" Taoki asked.

"You bet I am!" The all rounder proclaimed.

And so Taoki threw his first ball, a medium pace ball. Sensing the ball, the all rounder swing and hit the ball and it flew into the air. At first the all rounder thought...

"I did it." The all rounder gasped as he dropped his bat before saying it happily, "I really did it!"

His three friends roared in cheers as they happily approached him.

"You really did it!" The normal man said happily.

"You may have lost on pitching but you have given Taoki his own taste of medicine with one hit!" The tall and thin man said happily.

"It's time to party hard! The revenge is complete!" The short and fat man said.

As all four of them are celebrating, the others looked at the sky and saw a ball falling down right straight towards Taoki, in which he took an easy catch. The crowd, who are watching it, whistled for a moment while the Shirai family and Hanon giggled for a moment.

"Hey you four! Look back and see what Taoki has on his baseball glove." Yukito called.

The four of them turned around and saw, to their Super Shock, that Taoki has the ball on his glove!

"No! That's not right!" The short and fat man said in shock.

"Yeah! That's impossible! We saw it flying in the air." The tall and thin man said.

"You must have collected it when it landed so that it can be looked like that you have caught it!" The normal man said angrily.

"No. He really did caught it." Nagisa said.

"We have seen it with our very own eyes." Hanon said.

"Oh Yeah?!" The all rounder growled before asking the crowd, "Who thinks that the family is right?!"

However, much to the all rounder's and his three friends' shock, everyone in the crowd raised their hands. The four of them couldn't believe it!

"How...How come?" The all rounder mumbled in shock.

"While you four were too busy celebrating, thinking that it was a home run, the ball actually went down to the pitcher." A woman in the crowd said.

"Yeah and he caught it with ease." A man in the crowd said.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"So it's an out." Taoki smiled.

"NOOOOOOO!" The all rounder and his three friends cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

"Don't give up man! You can win this!" The normal man said in determination.

"Thanks." The all rounder felt encouraged.

The three friends then went back into their cheering state. The all rounder then did his batter stance.

"I shall hit your ball fair and square!" The all rounder called sternly.

Taoki then threw a slow ball. Yes, a slow ball. The all rounder remembered seeing this delivery 4 years ago and smiled.

But then, much to his shock, it's a different type of slow ball. Instead of going up and down, it's coming left and right. The all rounder seemed confused but swung the bat anyways. All it hit is air as the ball went straight to the net.

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"Wow! I have never seen these types of deliveries." Hanon said in awe on the other side.

"He has plenty of slow ball deliveries." Nagisa smiled.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Yukito clapped and cheered, followed by Hanon and Nagisa.

Meanwhile, the all rounder and his three friends seems stunned.

"Hey! That delivery was not thrown 4 years ago!" The short and fat man cried.

"That Taoki! Always has a trick on his sleeves." The tall and thin man said.

"There has to be some way!" The normal man gulped.

The all rounder's sweat is coming down a bit.

"Are you okay?" Taoki called, "Ready to continue?"

"Just you wait!" The all rounder called angrily.

And so Taoki threw the ball but the ball went a bit too wide but the all rounder has done a terrible mistake. And what's the mistake?

He swung it! Even it's wide, he still swung it, obviously missing it!

"Ohhh!" The crowd said in surprise.

"Nooo!" The all rounder cried.

"Boy. He should have never swung the bat." Nagisa said on the other side.

"Yeah." Yukito said.

"Wait. It's still considered a strike even though it should be considered as ball?" Hanon asked in surprise.

"If the batter leaves the wide ball, then it's considered a 'Ball' but if he attempts to swing it, then it's a 'Strike'."

"Oh. That's one rule I didn't know."

"No! You should have never swung that!" The short and fat man cried.

"What it should have been considered as 'Ball' is now considered as 'Strike'." The tall and thin man sighed big time.

"Don't lose confidence." The normal man cheered and cried.

The all rounder is now really getting tensed. His sweat is on the rise. He doesn't want to even think of what will happen next. He looked at Taoki and gulped a bit.

 _"Don't panic. Focus...Focus."_ The all rounder thought.

"For the sake of your reputation and your friends, please stop it." Taoki called.

"NOOOOO!" The all rounder roared angrily.

"Well if say so."

And so Taoki threw another delivery and the all rounder swung the bat in anger. It did hit but it went into the air for sometime and into Taoki's baseball glove.

"Game...Set and...Match." Taoki said.

The all rounder remained shocked and stunned. He dropped the bat and he fell on his knees. His three friends approached him.

"Hey man. You're alright?" The normal man asked worriedly.

"Those 4 years..." The all rounder started with his voice swallowed.

"Eh?" The tall and thin man asked in puzzlement.

"All the training I had done during those 4 years are all WASTED! I'm scared for life!"

"Don't worry. We are with you always." The short and fat man said.

While the three friends are comforting the all rounder, the crowd clapped as Taoki approached Yukito, Hanon and Nagisa, who also approached him with excitement.

"Taoki. You did it again." Yukito said happily as she hold Taoki's hands.

"Awesome Dad. Awesome!" Nagisa said happily.

"Thanks." Taoki smiled.

"I have no words to describe that awesome performance!" Hanon said in awe and excitement, "How did you even sent the ball zig-zag?"

"Well. It's just one of my slow deliveries."

While the Shirai family and Hanon are chatting happily and the crowd are clapping, they could hear the all rounder's soft voice:

"It's not over yet."

The Shirai family and the crowd looked at the all rounder and his three friends as he stand up and proclaimed while pointing at Hanon:

"I challenge your future daughter-in-law to a batting match!"

"WHAT?!" The Shirai family, Hanon and the crowd asked in shock.

"Yeah. She will be so easy to beat." The short and fat man said happily

"Yes. If you can do that, you can forget about your defeat against Taoki." The tall and thin man said.

"What a perfect opportunity to do so." The normal man said happily.

"But why?! I don't even know how to play baseball!" Hanon cried.

"Yeah. Have you guys gone mad?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"Taoki. I think they are doing this out of desperation." Yukito said, "Any suggestion?"

"I agree but if they want it, they will get it! If they want to humiliate themselves even more, that's fine with them." Taoki said which surprised Yukito a bit.

"Taoki."

"If you want to face her, then I must have the right to give her advice!"

"Fine then!" The all rounder called as he and his three friends are slowly getting their excitement back.

And so Taoki took Hanon to somewhere to give her some advice. The crowd, meanwhile, is having some discussion.

"Are those four guys have gone mad?" The boy in the crowd asked.

"Maybe yes." The girl in the crowd said.

 _10 minutes later:_

Hanon is in her batting stance nervously while the all rounder is in the pitcher smiling. The crowd is getting anxious while his three friends cheered.

"Oh boy. I'm really not liking this." Nagisa gulped.

"Don't worry Nagisa. I feel the same way." Yukito said and gulped.

"Hanon! Don't panic! Just keep your eyes on the ball and swing the bat!" Taoki called.

"Okay. Thanks." Hanon called mumbling up.

"Go man! You can do this!" The normal man cheered.

"Yeah. After that, you can totally forget about your defeat by Taoki." The tall and thin man cheered.

"Whoo-Hoo!" The short and fat man cheered.

The all rounder looked at Hanon, who is totally nervous, with a smile on his face.

"Well then. Shall we begin?" The all rounder asked smiling.

Hanon nervously nodded.

"Yooooooooosh! Here goes!" The all rounder proclaimed happily.

The all rounder then threw a fast ball, much to everybody's shock! Totally shocked and closing her eyes, Hanon just swung the bat aimlessly and...

BANG!

Somehow, and much to everyone's surprise and the all rounder's and his friends' shock, the ball just flew out. When Hanon saw it, even she couldn't believe it! There is a moment of silence for everyone until Hanon said:

"I...I did it."

Everyone, except the all rounder and his three friends, nodded. Suddenly Hanon jumped happily and ran towards the Shirai family.

"I did it! I really did it!" Hanon cried happily as she hugged Nagisa, "I hit a home run!"

"Yeah. You sure did." Nagisa said happily.

"That was one clean hit you did." Taoki smiled.

"And not only that, you did it without seeing." Yukito said happily.

While the Shirai family and Hanon are cheering themselves, the crowd also cheered and clapped before looking at the all rounder and his three friends who made no reaction and are on their knees.

"Wow. You just got hit for a home run by someone who is playing baseball for the first time." The man in the crowd said.

"Are you really professional baseballers?" The woman in the crowd asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem to me that you really are." The boy in the crowd said.

"Exactly. That defeat is way more than humiliating you can say." The girl in the crowd said.

"But we thoroughly enjoyed the match." Another woman in the crowd smiled, "Let the family celebrate themselves for a while."

"Hey! Thanks for the enjoyment!" Another man in the crowd waved happily.

"No problem!" Taoki called back.

And so the crowd left, talking excitingly about what they witness today. After sometime, the Shirai family and Hanon approached the all rounder and his friends, who are still reactionless.

"Anything wrong?" Hanon asked curiously.

All off a sudden...

"WAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA!"

The all rounder and his three friends suddenly started crying like cry babies, much to the sudden surprise of the Shirai family and Hanon.

"Guys?" Nagisa asked worriedly.

"We are total losers!" The all rounder cried.

"Eh?" The Shirai family and Hanon asked in surprise.

"Yeah! We are!" The tall and thin man cried, "First he lost against that red haired ashed dude in our hometown."

"Then 4 years ago, he lost to you, Taoki!" The short and fat man cried.

"And now he lost again!" The normal man cried, "All the training and the travelling he did during those 4 years are wasted!"

"And to add insult to injury, I got hit for a home run by someone, which is you (Hanon), who is playing baseball for the first time!" The all rounder cried, "Which means..."

"WE ARE GREAT LOSERS! FAILURES!" The four guys cried before crying even louder, "WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seeing the all rounder and his three friends cry like that, the Shirai family and Hanon couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Hey mister. Don't cry. It's not that you have been beaten a thousands times that you four have to cry like that." Taoki said, "You might have won some matches in the past."

"Yeah. It's just a game." Yukito said before asking, "Why are taking it so seriously?"

"The problem with you four is that you got a bit overconfident and you, Mister all rounder, haven't taken my Dad a bit seriously." Nagisa said.

"Let's comfort them for a while, can we?" Hanon asked in which the Shirai family nodded, "Please don't cry."

And so they comforted the four guys, who are still crying, with Taoki comforting the all rounder, Yukito comforting the normal man, Nagisa comforting the short and fat man and Hanon comforting the tall and thin man.

"Hanon. Do you want to come with us to a restaurant?" Nagisa asked.

"Really? I would love to." Hanon said happily.

* * *

 _Between Less Evening and Near Night_

 _Restaurant:_

"Thanks for bringing Hanon here." Yukito smiled.

"No problem." Nagisa smiled.

"I'm so excited to be eating along with you Shirai family." Hanon said in excitement.

"Have you ever done it with Mitsuki Taro?" Taoki asked.

"Wanted to but...uh...no."

The Shirai family laughed a little bit.

"I can't help but feel sorry for those four guys, especially the all rounder who worked so hard to face you again Taoki only to get beaten again." Hanon said, "And I even hit a home from his delivery ball."

"I don't want to be mean but it was his fault at first. He was too over confident." Nagisa said.

"True Nagisa. He should never approach like that."

"But it was a really fun evening today." Yukito smiled before asking Taoki, "Isn't it Taoki?"

"It sure is." Taoki smiled.

The Shirai family and Hanon smiled at each other.

"Hanon. You asked something before those four guys interrupted." Taoki said in which Hanon nodded, "What was it?"

"Who is the red ashed haired friend of yours and, if it's okay with you, can you tell me some of your baseball memories?" Hanon asked sweetly.

"Yeah and by the way, we discovered something exciting today in school." Nagisa smiled.

"Oh Yeah! We discovered today that..."

"We know." Yukito smiled, "We will also like to hear it from you."

"First let me tell." Taoki said before beginning, "Yosh. Here goes..."

Taoki then explained everything that Hanon curiously wanted to know in which Hanon listened to it with excitement. As soon as Taoki finished, the food they ordered has been served. And while eating, Hanon and Nagisa excitingly told about what they discovered in school today in which Yukito and Taoki smiled in awe.

 **Me: That's all folks. That's the end of Chapter 16.**

 ***The Shirai Family and Hanon arrived.***

 **Hanon *jumping happily*: It was so awesome that baseball match! I wanna be a baseball player like Taoki.**

 **Nagisa *surprised*: Really Hanon? And I thought you wanna be a fashion designer and want to learn it from my Mom.**

 **Hanon: Oh Yeah. I remember that. Oh Dear.**

 ***The five of us laughed.***

 **Yukito *asking curiously*: Why don't you do a Preview saying what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

 **Me: I'm so bad at preview and I might end up spilling something important.**

 **Yukito: Oh.**

 **Me *smiling*: Next week my supporters and friends, Chapter 17 will soon be coming! Hope to see you there.**

 **Taoki: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories. So...**

 **The Shirai Family and Hanon *waving happily*: See you later!**


	18. Chapter 17: Date

**Me *smiling*: How is everybody? Welcome to Chapter 17!**

 ***Naoki, Shizuro and the butler soon appeared with some Halloween clothes. I'm dumbfolded.***

 **Me *confused*: What in the world are you wearing? It's not Halloween you know?**

 **Shizuro *smiling*: I know but it can't be helped. For I'm the Gothic Man!**

 **Naoki *happily*: And I'm the Gothic Woman!**

 **Butler *happily*: And I'm the Gothic Butler! And together we are...**

 **All three *proclaiming happily*: The Hamasaki Gothic Family!**

 **Me *sweatdropping*: Yeah Right.**

 ***All four of us laughed.***

 **Shizuro: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories. He is really happy for that.**

 **Naoki *smiling*: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now without any delay and interruption, let's start Chapter 17. Please note that the first part of the chapter is taking place at the same day but in a different place.**

 **Butler: Enjoy reading Chapter 17.**

Chapter 17: Some School Fun and A Date.

 _Outside the Awami Shrine:_

Masahiro and Rina are having a lovely chat after spending some time in the Awami Shrine.

"Masahiro. Thank you so much for bringing me here." Rina smiled.

"It's okay." Masahiro smiled, "You really are starting to love this place."

"It sure is. This shrine is amazing and it's really connected to us and our ancestors. Make me wonder how our kids will react when they will hear it and see it for themselves."

"They will sure love it."

Rina nodded and smiled at Masahiro.

"Rina. I think it's really getting dark. We should head home now." Masahiro said in which Rina nodded but then..., "Ah Shoot!"

"What's wrong Masahiro?" Rina asked in surprise.

Masahiro then ran back into the shrine and a few seconds later, came back with his Mermaid of Love Locket.

"I nearly left my locket on the shrine." Masahiro said.

"Oh! That would be bad." Rina teased.

Masahiro sighed for a moment while Rina laughed a little bit. Then before they hopped into Masahiro's motorcycle, Rina hold Masahiro's shirt at the back from a moment.

"Uh Masahiro. Can I ask you one thing?" Rina asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Is it okay if we can go out tomorrow as well?"

"Of course! But where?"

"Any places you like and, if it's okay with you, can you also take me to that shop where you and Kazama met Suzuka two months before me and others met her?"

Masahiro thought for a moment. He then smiled and said:

"I would love to but I can't."

"Why?" Rina got a bit surprised.

"Cause it's closed."

"Forever?!"

"Not forever. Just for the day."

"The way you said it, it seems as if it is closed forever."

"Got ya Rina."

"What?! Oh Man!"

"Or as My Mom said when she arrived with the girl's uniform "Oh Woman!"."

Rina and Masahiro laughed loudly and hugged each other, still laughing. Then both Masahiro and Rina hopped on the motorcycle.

"Got your small shopping bag ready?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah." Rina nodded before smiling, "Wait till tomorrow."

Masahiro nodded with a smile as both he and Rina put on their helmets. Masahiro then started his motorcycle and off they went to Pearl Piari.

* * *

After they reached Pearl Piari, Rina hopped out of the motorcycle.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. See ya." Masahiro smiled back.

Soon Rina kissed Masahiro on the forehead. Then after saying goodbye to each other, Masahiro left.

Rina then is about to walk to Pearl Piari when she suddenly bumped into someone. When she looked at 'someone', it's none other than Hanon Hosho! The two girls looked at each other for a bit.

"Hanon." Rina said in surprise.

"Well what do you know? Both of us arriving at the same time." Hanon teased.

Rina nodded and both girls laughed for a moment.

"Who dropped you?" Rina asked.

"The Shirai family." Hanon said before saying it happily, "I have seen the most amazing thing at the evening!"

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah. By the way, did you go shopping with Hamasaki-san today?"

"Just a bit. I'll tell you everything in a bit of details. Right now let's head back to Pearl Piari."

Hanon nodded as the two girls walked to the door. Then Hanon knocked the door while Rina rang the bell. Soon, Luchia opened the door.

"Well what do you know? Both of you arriving at the same time." Luchia teased happily.

"It sure is." Hanon and Rina said happily.

The three girls started to laugh loudly for a minute.

"Where are the others?" Hanon asked curiously.

"They are sleeping in their own rooms." Luchia said.

"Kaito?" Rina asked.

"Sleeping in my room."

"Well this means that we will have a chat in my room." Hanon said happily.

"True but you two better change first. By the way Rina, what's in the shopping bag?"

"I'll tell you everything about it." Rina said.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

 _Hanon's Room:_

"So what did you and Kaito do?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Well. He has been practicing surfing all day long cause the match with Kazama-san is only 3 days away." Luchia said.

"It will be changed to 2 days after 1 hour." Rina said in which Luchia nodded.

"That's it?! That's all you did?!" Hanon asked in shock, "And you just sat on the beach watching?!"

"No No Hanon. We had bento after that and we just looked at the waves." Luchia said.

"Still. All the time you spent was at the beach!"

"Something like that."

Hanon whined for a moment while Rina sweatdropped.

"So Hanon. What did you do?" Luchia asked.

Hanon then excitingly told Luchia and Rina about what she did this today from evening to night which left Luchia and Rina in awe but the most surprising and shocking part to them is...

"WHAT?! Taoki can play baseball?!" Luchia asked in awe and shocked.

"Yeah. He played it so awesomely." Hanon said happily, "And the all rounder, whom Taoki defeated 4 years ago, got defeated again by him."

"All the hard work and training wasted." Rina teased in which Hanon nodded.

"And I even hit a home run from the all rounder's ball."

"You did?!" Luchia and Rina asked in shock in which Hanon nodded, "Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Wow. I would like to see Taoki playing baseball with my very own eyes." Luchia said happily.

"Me too." Rina smiled.

The girls then smiled at each other for a moment before Luchia asked:

"So Rina. What did you do with Hamasaki-san?"

Rina told about her date with Masahiro in which Luchia and Hanon listened with excitement but when she said something...

"Rina?! You are going out with him again tomorrow?" Luchia asked in excitement in which Rina nodded with a smile.

"Good luck." Hanon said happily.

"Thanks." Rina smiled before chuckling evily which surprised Luchia and Hanon a bit, "And now..."

Rina then stood up and slowly walked to Luchia and Hanon, carrying her two shopping bag. Luchia and Hanon got a bit frightened.

"Uh Rina?" Luchia and Hanon asked meekly.

"It's time for you two to get a taste of your own medicine." Rina smiled evily.

Luchia and Hanon got a bit shocked for a moment.

"Taste of our our medicine?!" Luchia asked in shock.

"What are you going to do to us?" Hanon gulped.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _School:_

The students and teachers are looking at the two out of five teens in sweatdropped, confused and surprised. Even some first year students, including Nagisa and Hotoshi, looked at them with a few giggles.

"What in the world are those two girls wearing?" Hotoshi asked in surprise, "They almost look like scarecrows!"

"Yeah. Beats me." Nagisa said in surprise.

And those two girls are Luchia and Hanon, who are wearing the boys uniform! Poor Luchia and Hanon are crying and whining while Rina proudly smiled. Kaito and Seira sweatdropped.

"Why did you make us wear this?!" Hanon cried, "We look like scarecrows!"

"Well that's because since I wore the girl's uniform the day before yesterday, I think that you two should also get a fair share of embarrassment." Rina smiled and chuckled.

"We didn't force you to wear it! You forced yourself to wear it!" Luchia cried and whined.

"Ugh! I look awful!" Hanon cried as she soon fell down.

"Hanon. I'll save you."

But Luchia soon also fell down beside Hanon. Everyone laughed upon seeing it. Even the janitor's brother, who is cleaning the glass, couldn't help but laugh as well. Kaito and Seira helped Luchia and Hanon get up.

"Gee Rina. Did you really have to do that?" Kaito asked with a sigh.

"Oh. Now it would have been interesting to see how you and Luchia would have been approached with Luchia wearing boy's uniform and..." Rina chuckled before proclaiming, "Kaito wearing the girl's uniform!"

"Ohhh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Rina!" Luchia and Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Not cool!" Hanon whined.

"Oh. It looks like I approached my class. So later." Seira smiled and sweatdropped as she went to her first year class.

"Would you mind tell us as to how and why Luchia and Hanon are wearing the boy's uniform?" Hotoshi asked in surprise.

Seira told about what happened yesterday in Pearl Piari at night as to Luchia and Hanon being forced to wear the boy's uniform by Rina as 'their taste of their own medicine.'. Hotoshi and Nagisa whistled a bit upon hearing that.

"So it looks like the shopping bags that Rina brought when she was with Masahiro are none other than the boy's uniforms." Nagisa said in which Seira nodded.

"Yep. By the way, did you give the photo to the principal?" Seira asked in excitement.

"First thing in the morning and boy was she excited."

* * *

"Kazama-kun, Hamasaki-kun. Look what we have!" Kazama's three fangirls said happily.

"Nice!" Kazama said in awe.

Kazama's three fangirls happily showed their pie badges on their uniform to Masahiro and Kazama. Most of the students sighed while others grumbled.

"So now we have five students who were there during the Food Fight Massacre." Kengo said.

"If only I was there!" Daichi cried.

"There's nothing we can do except hoping for a time travel to arrive." The girl sadly said.

While the others are chatting about it, there came the biggest surprise to them.

That's right. When Luchia and Hanon, flustering with embarrassment, arrived with Kaito and Rina. All the students could say is "WHOA!"

"Why you two girls are wearing the boy's uniforms?!" One Kazama's fangirl asked in a bit of shock.

"Rina forced us to wear it!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"You really do look like scarecrows." Masahiro smiled and teased.

"NOOO!"

Everybody laughed.

"To be honest, you two look really amazing with it." Rina smiled.

"What?!" Luchia and Hanon asked in shock.

"Well that's not cool Rina." Kaito said.

"Well it will be cool when everyone sees you in GIRL'S UNIFORM!" Rina proclaimed.

"OMG!" The students said in awe.

"Rina!" Luchia, Hanon and Kaito cried.

Kazama giggled for a moment.

"What are you giggling about?" Kaito asked sternly.

"Nothing." Kazama quickly said.

"Let's keep quite for now." Daichi said.

Everyone nodded as the others went back to their seats, with Luchia and Hanon struggling to do so.

"So I see that you three girls got the pie badges as well." Kaito said.

"Yep." Another Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"Moe. How I wish I was there." Luchia sighed.

"Look. It looks like the English teacher is here." The third Kazama's fangirl pointed out.

Indeed, Sarah arrived in the class with a smile on her face but she is obviously surprised upon seeing Luchia and Hanon in the boy's uniform. The students greeted her and she greeted them as well. She then called out the names with one funny thing happened.

"Kazama Yoshiro!" Sarah called.

"Sorry. It's Sylvester Yoshiro." Kazama said.

"How about calling you Tweety Yoshiro?"

"ZOINKS!"

Kazama got a bit flustered as everybody laughed. After finishing calling out the names, Sarah said:

"Before I start the class, Luchia Nanami and Hanon Hosho. Why are you wearing the male uniform?"

"Rina forced us to wear it!" Luchia and Hanon cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

 _Pearl Piari:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira and Sarah soon went inside Pearl Piari.

"Ah. How did it go today?" Nikora asked.

"Horrible!" Luchia cried.

"Yeah! We were so embarrassed!" Hanon cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

"You really look like scarecrows." Maki teased.

"Maki-san?! You as well?" Luchia and Hanon gasped in shock in which everyone laughed a bit.

"But boy Sarah. You really flustered Kazama by calling him Tweety Yoshiro." Kaito said.

"Yeah. I thought I could have a little fun with him." Sarah smiled.

"From the very moment I saw Luchia-san and Hanon-san in the different uniform, I knew that there's going to be embarrassment." Hippo sighed.

"But who made you do all this?" Sara asked curiously.

Luchia and Hanon immediately pointed fingers at Rina.

"Well now I know what you mean by 'a taste of your own medicine'." Taki smiled.

"Taki!" Luchia and Hanon cried.

"Hotoshi and Nagisa joked as to what could have happen if boys wear female uniform and vice versa." Seira smiled and teased.

"Ohh!" Everyone said in awe and laughed.

"That would be so embarrassing." Gaito said.

"Yeah. Like totally." Yuri said.

Everyone nodded. Then they saw Rina going to the Pearl Bath.

"Rina?" Kaito asked.

"I'm heading to the bath. I'm going off between Afternoon and Evening." Rina said.

Everyone nodded as Rina then went there.

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

Hanon excitingly told the others, except Luchia since she knew it yesterday night, about what happened yesterday evening in which many of them are in awe.

"Whoa! Taoki can play baseball?" Maki asked in awe.

"Yep." Hanon said happily.

"Can I challenge him?" Kaito asked.

"Oh please don't. He has defeated the all rounder twice."

"Yeah and that will be bad." Gaito said.

Kaito nodded with a sigh. Everyone then saw Rina heading to a door.

"I'm off!" Rina called.

"Good Luck and Have Fun!" Everyone called back.

Rina nodded with a smile and waved as she left.

"I'm very worried about Rina-san since she is going out with a human boy." Hippo said which surprised and shocked everyone.

"Mind we remind you that Hamasaki-san is the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean whom Rina succeeded?" Luchia asked sternly.

"I was only joking!"

"Oh."

Everyone laughed loudly, including Luchia and Hippo.

* * *

Rina then started walking to somewhere on the street and then waited for Masahiro to arrive. Suddenly, she saw a boy with his face nearly covered with sunglasses and a hat. He saw Rina and asked:

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for my boyfriend to arrive." Rina said.

"Oh. Okay."

And so the boy began to leave but it isn't a few steps before Rina realized something.

"Hey wait. I know that voice." Rina said before looking at the boy, "Could it be you? Masahiro?"

The boy then stopped in his tracks before crying for a moment:

"Oh Man!"

The boy then took off his sunglasses and his hat. The boy is indeed none other than Masahiro Hamasaki.

"How in the world did you recognize me?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"Well I recognize your voice." Rina smiled, "Thinking that I'll fall for it again unlike the last time where me and others almost thought that the Mermaid of Love Locket is talking?"

"Uh..Yes."

"And by the way, I also saw some of your green hair at the back."

"Oh."

Rina laughed for a moment while Masahiro sighed but then started to laugh as well.

"So where shall we go then?" Rina smiled before seeing Masahiro's frightening face, "What's wrong Masahiro?"

"Uh Rina. Think we might have a small trouble." Masahiro said as he pointed.

When Rina looked at the direction Masahiro pointed, she immediately gasped. They saw a man asking for some pretty woman and girls to join him to become a idol. Both Rina and Masahiro realized that it was the same man who tried to ask Rina to join him to become a idol!

"So he is still doing his job." Rina gulped and sighed.

"Yeah." Masahiro said, "Rina. Go and hide somewhere and I will handle it if he approaches me. Then when he is gone, I'll signal you."

"But how are you going to signal me?"

Masahiro smiled as he took out his Mermaid of Love Locket from his pocket.

"This." Masahiro said.

"Oh." Rina said, "Just make sure no one sees it."

"Yeah. I know that."

Rina then immediately left. Pretty soon, the man came and approached Masahiro.

"Yo." Masahiro smiled.

"Well if it isn't you?" The man asked, "How things go?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Still doing my job."

"I see."

"Say, where is your girlfriend? The one with long green hair?"

Masahiro then said sadly:

"She left."

"She left?!" The man asked in shock.

"Yes. Never to come back."

"What?! She left forever?!"

"Yep. And now we are maintaining a long distance relationship but it's really heartbreaking that she will never come back to this place."

"I see. What a lost opportunity. Oh Well."

The man then trudged off slowly and sadly. After waiting for sometime, the locket then flew slowly in such a way that no one can see it.

 _5 minutes later:_

Rina then soon arrived with the locket in her hand.

"Here's your locket." Rina said as she gave the locket back to him.

"Thanks." Masahiro said.

"So what did you say to him?"

Masahiro then told Rina about what he said in which Rina seemed a bit surprise.

"I said whatever came from my mind." Masahiro said.

"That's alright. You said what you had to say." Rina said, "At least for now, he won't bother us again."

"Until if he somehow sees us."

"Yeah."

There is a silence for a moment.

"So Masahiro. Where do you want to go?" Rina asked curiously.

"I will tell you in a form of this." Masahiro smiled as he touched Rina's shoulder and said, "Tag!"

"Eh?"

"Catch me if you can."

"Wait!"

And so Masahiro and Rina ran to somewhere but they ran happily. Rina wondered whether Luchia and Hanon ever play Tag with their boyfriends.

* * *

Masahiro then stopped somewhere and breathed for a while. Rina then soon appeared and also breathed. She then touched Masahiro's back and said:

"Got Ya!"

"Wow Rina. You sure do run really fast." Masahiro said.

Both Masahiro and Rina laughed at each other for a moment.

"We sure did that before did we?" Rina asked smiling in which Masahiro nodded, "But what if I get lost while running and I can't find you?"

"Just like what my locket did just a moments ago before you chased me when I tagged you." Masahiro said.

"Oh."

Rina and Masahiro then looked at a shop in awe for sometime.

"Say. Was that the shop where I saw you and Hanon-chan for the second time and Luchia-chan for the first time?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. I clearly remember you seeing us three." Rina smiled, "And Hanon teasing us about it."

Both Masahiro and Rina laughed for a moment before Masahiro realized something.

"Oh! I think I remember something!" Masahiro exclaimed.

"What could that be?" Rina asked curiously.

"Remember when I met you girls in here, I said that I was interested as to how an acupuncture diet can help us lose weight?"

Rina thought for a moment before immediately recalled that moment and said:

"Oh Yeah. I remember you wanted to hear that so that you can teach someone who is having problems losing weight. Looks like I have nearly forgotton that until now."

"And that someone is Asuku-senpai." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. That guy. Don't worry Masahiro. I will tell but won't it be better if I call tell directly to that guy so that it can be easier?"

"Do you still remember it?"

"Yep. Clearly in my head."

"Then that will be better cause it's a bit more urgent."

"A bit more urgent?"

Masahiro nodded.

"Yeah. Cause something happened on the gym the day before I met the three of you outside this shop." Masahiro said.

"Really what happened?" Rina asked curiously.

Masahiro then began to tell the event that happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Gym:_

When Masahiro approached the gym, his coach approached him.

"Hi Coach." Masahiro smiled.

"Uh...Hi Hamasaki." The coach said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Suddenly, they heard a crying voice:

"HELP!"

Realizing that voice, Masahiro gasped as he and the coach followed the direction of the voice. When they saw what's happening, Masahiro got a bit shocked.

Asuku is hugging Kazama in such a way that he is squeezing him and Kazama is trying desperately to break himself free. The other boxers are staring at them, trying to think of what to do.

"My Teddy! I'll hug you, I'll feed you and I'll squeeze you like a jelly!" Asuku said happily.

"I'm not your teddy! I'm just a boy!" Kazama cried.

"Apparently, Kazama came inside and wanted to see you but before he could do anything, Asuku saw him and hugged squeezed him, thinking that he is Asuku's teddy." The coach said.

"I see." Masahiro said before asking angrily, "Why is anyone not helping him?!"

"We tried!" One boxer said, "But Asuku is too tight!"

"Oh. Coach, if you don't mind."

The coach nodded as Masahiro walked towards Asuku and gave a small smack on the head. Asuku yelped in pain as he let Kazama go. Kazama is breathing heavily as he hugged Masahiro's legs.

"Thank...Thank You!" Kazama cried breathing.

"Your welcome." Masahiro smiled, "You need to talk to me for something?"

"I'll tell you later! Or else Asuku-senpai is gonna squeeze me again! So Later!"

Kazama then ran out of the gym, stumbling some objects along the way. Asuku cried and tried to chase him but the others stopped him.

 _Present:_

"Ohh Ouch." Rina really got startled a bit after Masahiro told her what happened.

"Yeah. That's why it's a bit urgent." Masahiro said.

"Is that guy still on the gym?"

"Don't know but let's check it out."

And off they went to the gym.

* * *

 _Gym:_

Masahiro and Rina went inside the gym. When Masahiro's coach approached them, he smiled:

"Hello you two. I'm sure I have seen you before when you came along with your three friends."

"Yeah. Glad you remember that." Rina smiled.

"So what gives?"

"Is Asuku-senpai here?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"He is not here today."

"Oh." Masahiro and Rina sighed sadly.

"But why?"

"Masahiro told me and also showed me that this guy is having some problems losing his weight." Rina said before smiling, "And I have a solution to it. With an acupuncture diet."

"Oh Finally! Someone finally has a solution to it!"

The three of them laughed for a moment.

"And Masahiro also told me about Kazama having problems with him." Rina said.

"Oh Yeah. Ever since that happened in the gym, Kazama tried to avoid contact with Asuku whenever he wants to meet Hamasaki." The coach said, "At one point, Kazama even hid under the ring post."

Rina giggled for a moment.

"Well the good thing is that, Asuku might be slowing forgetting about it." The coach said.

"True. But if Asuku-senpai sees him again then..." Masahiro gulped.

"Yeah. I know what will happen."

"How about I can tell you right now in here?" Rina asked smiling.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Masahiro smiled, "What do you think coach?"

"I think I would love to hear it as well." The coach said in excitement.

And so Rina began telling the coach as to how an acupuncture diet can help Asuku lose weight.

 _13 minutes later:_

"Thank you so much for telling me." The coach said happily, "I'm so glad that you have her as your girlfriend."

"Uh...Thanks." Masahiro scratched his head for a moment while Rina giggled.

"I will certainly keep that in mind. He's going to have a lot of weight-loss training to do."

The three of them laughed for a moment.

"Well coach. It seems that you are a bit busy right now." Masahiro said in which the coach nodded, "So I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Later." The coach smiled, "And thanks for the solution."

"With pleasure." Rina smiled.

So after saying to the coach, Masahiro and Rina exited the gym.

"Masahiro. When we reach Pearl Piari, can you stay outside for a few minutes so that I can write down as to what it has to be done?" Rina asked, "Just in case your coach forgets about it, you can give it to him."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Masahiro said.

Rina and Masahiro smiled at each other for a moment before Masahiro suddenly proclaimed:

"And Now!"

"Whoa!" Rina got a bit surprised.

"Let's go to that place, Rina. The place where you wanted to go."

"You mean where..."

Masahiro nodded as he grabbed Rina's hand and off they went. Rina is really getting excited about it.

* * *

 _Shop:_

Masahiro and Rina entered the shop.

"Here we are Rina." Masahiro smiled, "This is the shop where me and Kazama first met Suzuka two months ago before we separately met Suzuka again."

"Oh Wow." Rina said in awe, "What does it sell?"

"CDs, DVDs and some clothes."

Rina then looked at the CDs and DVDs in excitement with Masahiro smiling at her. Suddenly, they heard some voices:

"Wow Suzuka! Right here we are meeting at the same place where we first met but this time fully knowing each other and also with your Mummy!"

"It sure is Kazama."

"All I can say is Wow."

Then there are some laughter. With Rina being excited, she and Masahiro went and saw Kazama, Suzuka and Azumi laughing a bit. When they saw Masahiro and Rina, they are in awe.

"Well hello there, green-haired couple." Kazama said happily, "Now Masahiro. We meet her again. Only this time, with two people joining us."

"Are you two on a date?" Azumi asked smiling in which Masahiro and Rina nodded with a smile.

"Wow Suzuka. You look beautiful with that dress." Rina smiled.

"Pink prom dress." Suzuka said happily.

Kazama and Masahiro suddenly got a bit shocked.

"Pink prom dress? I thought you brought it?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"Well yes." Suzuka said before gulping, "It happened two days before Luchia's disaster happened. You see, I wore it at my house and looked at myself in the mirror but..."

"But?" The boys asked curiously.

"I accidentally stepped on it and it got a bit torn."

Kazama fell down in anime-style while Masahiro sweatdropped.

"You need to be careful with your footing." Rina said in which Suzuka nodded.

"Today they called us." Azumi said, "They charged us a bit more though cause they had to sew it as well as clean it to make it look beautiful again."

"How do I look now?" Suzuka asked smiling.

"Uh Huh. You look pretty good again." Kazama said happily.

There is a small laughter for a moment.

"So Kazama. What did you buy?" Azumi asked.

Kazama then showed those two happily. One is a DVD titled 'Looney Tunes: Back in Action' and another one is the Micheal Jackson's latest album.

"Really excited for that movie?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Of course I am!" Kazama said happily, "Boy I'm so excited to see it!"

"And really? Seriously about that album?"

"I can't help it."

"I've no idea as to where you are gonna keep these things on your room."

"Why Masahiro?" Rina asked curiously.

"Well every time a new album of Jackson-san has been released, Kazama would just zoom to this shop and find it." Masahiro said.

"What if he comes to Japan?" Someone from the counter called.

"I'll be so excited that I cannot miss it!" Kazama called back.

Everybody laughed for a moment.

"It seems pretty good." Suzuka said happily, "Can we watch it?"

"You will." Kazama smiled, "But let me see it first."

"Well I'm looking forward to it." Azumi smiled.

"Me too." Rina smiled.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Azumi. Where's Saito?" Rina asked.

"Oh. He has got some work to do." Azumi said.

"Oh Man! I was so looking forward to meet him!" Kazama cried, "I wanna shake hands with him, I wanna congratulate him. _**He's the Hero!**_ "

"Don't worry. You will get to see Daddy." Suzuka smiled.

"Yeah. It's not like he's going to leave somewhere forever." Masahiro said.

Kazama sighed for a moment.

"Well it's really great to come here on the spot where Masahiro and Kazama first saw Suzuka." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. It's really exciting as well." Azumi smiled before asking, "Let's go to the counter then, shall we?"

The others nodded as they all went to the counter.

* * *

"Thanks for coming. It was really great!" Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. Great to witness it." Rina smiled.

"No problem. Rina really wanted to come here so that's why I took her there." Masahiro smiled before asking, "You are going somewhere?"

"Yeah I'll be going. Enjoy your date." Kazama said happily.

And so after saying goodbyes, Kazama left, singing 'Charleston.'

"That was really amazing to take me there." Rina smiled, "I'll take Luchia and Hanon there sometime."

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled before hearing some rumbling noise, "Am I hearing your stomach rumbling, Rina?"

"Uh Yeah. I'm hungry."

Both Rina and Masahiro laughed for a moment. Then they decided that it's best that they eat somewhere. But before they could leave:

"AHHHHHH!"

Both Rina and Masahiro suddenly got startled by that voice but they seem to recognize it. Then they saw Kazama running like crazy, holding his small shopping bag. Masahiro stopped him.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'll be squeezed to death!" Kazama cried.

"Come down Kazama." Masahiro said, "What's wrong?"

"It's that guy again! He has seen me and now he's chasing me, thinking I'm a teddy!"

"Wait. You don't mean..." Rina gasped.

"My Teddy!" A voice cried.

There Kazama, Masahiro and Rina saw none other than Asuku! Kazama is totally white.

"Hide behind our backs." Rina said.

"Yeah. We will handle this." Masahiro said.

Kazama quickly hide behind them and crouched. Asuku is approaching them.

"There you are teddy! _**I see you!**_ " Asuku sang happily.

"Hey you!" Rina said sternly, "We need some serious talking to do."

"Oh what could it be?"

"What are the features of a teddy bear?" Masahiro asked.

"They are soft and cushy."

"And the one you are hugging, is it soft and cushy?" Rina asked.

"Of course. I wanna hug him and squeeze him so much."

After hearing that, there is a silence for a moment with Rina sweatdropped and Masahiro putting his hands on his face.

"Mummy." Rina and Masahiro could hear Kazama's whimpering voice behind them.

"After hearing what Asuku just said, I can't help but feel really sorry for your best friend for life." Rina sadly said.

"Asuku-senpai really needs a therapy." Masahiro sighed in which Rina nodded.

They then looked at Asuku, who is really getting excited. Suddenly, Rina has an idea.

"You, Asuku, really have a serious training tomorrow." Rina said.

"Eh? Serious training tomorrow?" Asuku asked curiously.

"Yeah. The coach has big plans for you tomorrow." Masahiro said.

"Big plans?!"

Both Rina and Masahiro nodded. Asuku then suddenly got a bit confused, puzzled and frightened.

"Serious training...Big Plans..." Asuki wondered as he left.

After Asuku disappeared and Rina and Masahiro cannot see him anymore, Masahiro said:

"You can come out now Kazama. He's gone."

Upon hearing that, Kazama immediately put his head down and hugged Masahiro's and Rina's leg saying:

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank..."

"There There." Rina said as she and Masahiro comforted Kazama.

After the comforting, Kazama got up, said a few more thanks and goodbyes and ran to the other side.

"Hey. Weren't you going that side?" Masahiro called.

"If I go that side, Asuku will chase me again!" Kazama called, "Enjoy your date!"

And so Kazama also left.

"Well that was close." Rina sighed in relief.

"Yeah. It sure is." Masahiro said.

Then they heard Rina's stomach rumbling noise. Pretty soon, Masahiro's stomach also started to rumble.

"I guess both of us are hungry right?" Rina asked smiling and sighed.

Masahiro nodded as both he and Rina laughed. They started to go to find a place where they can eat.

* * *

 _Restaurant:_

Rina and Masahiro sat down and ordered something. Then they waited for the food to arrive.

"Say Masahiro. Isn't that the restaurant where the Shirai family and Hanon enjoyed themselves at dinner?" Rina asked which surprised Masahiro.

"How did you know?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"Well Hanon told us about it. Or maybe Nagisa told you and you are planning to take me here?"

"Uh...The second one."

Both Rina and Masahiro laughed for a moment. Suddenly they heard some voices:

"Well Well. Who do we have here?"

"What a double coincidence."

When Masahiro and Rina know the voices, they couldn't believe it! When they approached them, it's none other than Naoki and Shizuro Hamasaki.

"Mom! Dad!" Masahiro said in awe, "How did you come here?"

"Well we were just having a walk around for a moment until we came to this restaurant and realize that this was the restaurant where the Shirai Family and Hanon went." Shizuro said.

"And there we saw you right now." Naoki smiled and teased, "So now it's us who will be eating with you."

"I now get what you mean by double coincidence." Rina smiled in which the four of them laughed for a moment.

"So what were you two doing all this time?" Masahiro asked.

"Dating." Shizuro smiled.

"Dating?! At your age?"

"Maybe you can say 'Parents Dating'?" Naoki smiled as she and Shizuro gave V signs, smiling.

"Parents Dating? Wow. What a new term the world has now heard off."

"So now we have another new term." Rina smiled and teased, "First the Best friend-in-law and now Parents Dating."

All four of them laughed a little bit.

"Can we join you?" Shizuro asked smiling.

"Who says you can't?" Masahiro asked.

Then both Shizuro and Naoki happily joined them with Shizuro beside Masahiro and Naoki sitting beside Rina. By that time, the waiter arrived with the food and is suddenly surprised to see two more people in which Naoki told what happened and apologized for it. The waiter nodded as he soon took the order of the food by Shizuro. The waiter then left.

"So what did you two do today?" Naoki asked.

Masahiro and Rina told about what happened in school in which Naoki and Shizuro laughed about it. Then they told about what they did today which left them in awe and smiles especially the shop where Masahiro and Kazama first met Suzuka.

"We should have gone there and see that shop where the fateful meeting took place." Shizuro said.

"Yeah. If I was there..." Naoki said before thinking for a moment and sighed, "I don't know how will I react."

"Well I would have been clueless as well." Rina smiled.

The four of them laughed for a moment.

"So I see Kazama is still having problems with Asuku." Shizuro said in which Masahiro and Rina nodded.

"Yeah. He was chased again." Masahiro said, "But don't worry. This time we have nailed Asuku in the head this time."

"Really? How?" Naoki asked curiously.

"I told him that the coach has got some serious plan for him." Rina said before smiling, "And that is how to reduce the weight using an acupuncture diet."

"An acupuncture diet?" Naoki and Shizuro asked in awe in which Rina nodded with a smiled, "Whoa!"

"Hopefully, we will get to see a thin Asuku-senpai." Masahiro smiled in which the three others laughed a bit.

Soon the waiter arrived with the food and served it to Naoki and Shizuro. Soon while eating, the Hamasaki family and Rina are eating and chatting happily.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Beach:_

"That was really fun at the restaurant." Rina smiled.

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled, "I didn't see that one coming."

"No one saw that coming."

Both of them laughed a bit. Then they lied down for a moment, looking at the full moon.

"Wow. The full moon is sure really big." Rina said in awe.

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled as he took off his Mermaid of Love Locket from his pocket.

"Masahiro?"

Masahiro then put the locket around his neck. The locket then shined for a moment as everything became green. Green sky, Green River and the Green Full Moon. Rina is really seeing the scenario with excitement.

"Oh Wow!" Rina said it with awe and excitement.

"Now that's what I call a really lovely green scenario." Masahiro smiled.

"It sure is. Poor Hanon wished that there could have been an aqua night sky and river."

Both Masahiro and Rina laughed a bit. Then they looked at the green full moon for a moment. There is a silence for a moment.

"I remember one night..." Masahiro began.

"Hm?" Rina asked.

"I remember one night when I was 5-6 years old..."

 _Flashback_

 _10-11 years ago:_

At the beach at night, Naoki is holding Masahiro (5-6 years old at that time). Shizuro and the butler are there. They are looking at the green full moon as Shizuro is having his Mermaid of Locket around the neck.

"Masahiro. What do you think of this scenario?" Naoki asked smiling, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's so beautiful Mummy." Masahiro said happily, "How lovely!"

"This sight is incredible." The butler said in awe, "If someone who make an art of it, he/she would win the 1st Place Prize."

"It sure is." Shizuro smiled before asking Naoki, "Naoki. We sure looked at it when we were teens."

"You can say that again." Naoki smiled.

"I wanna go there! To the Green Full Moon." Masahiro said happily in which the three others chuckled a bit.

 _Flashback:_

"Masahiro. I'm pretty sure you have been blessed on being given a very strong memory core so that you can remember almost every event you had experienced." Rina smiled, "That was really lovely."

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled as he raised his hand.

Rina also raised her hand. Then both of them lied down their hands and holded each other.

"Uh Rina?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah?" Rina asked curiously.

"I hope you don't mind but even though you know fully about me, you still have to leave this world and go back to your place, right?"

Rina sighed for a moment as she looked at the green night sky and said:

"A very high possibility. But when I don't know. It could be during our school years or maybe the end of it. I'm the Mermaid Princess and I have to look after my people. So I can't stay in this human world forever. There might come a day when we will all have to leave."

"If you really have to leave, would you keep in contact with me?" Masahiro asked.

Rina smiled as she holded Masahiro's hand tightly and said:

"Don't worry Masahiro. I will keep in contact with you. Besides, even if we have to leave one day, it will not be forever. Even when I'm in the kingdom, you will always be in my heart and soul. I'll be the biggest idiot if I forget about you."

"Rina." Masahiro said.

"With you now fully known, it will be easy to keep in contact. Luna and Minke are there. Oh! And not to forget your mom and her friends. Your mom is the former mermaid princess of my kingdom."

"True."

"Oh and what did I forget? Hopefully before we leave at any day, we should have a sea date one day. I really want to see the experience of the sea date. Hanon also told me that she will want to have a sea date with Nagisa so that it can be included in her memories."

"I am really looking forward to that."

Rina then looked sideways at Masahiro for a while and then looked at the green night sky for a moment.

"I'm so glad to have met your Mom." Rina smiled, "If Hanon had never met Yukito, then we would have left this human world forever without ever knowing about the true fact that you and Nagisa are the sons of the former mermaid princesses whom we succeeded."

"True." Masahiro said before saying, "Rina. I really want to thank you for saving me after what happened at that day when you swam me to a shore after I was unconscious."

"You are very much welcome Masahiro. I couldn't just stand there and see you falling down from the cliff and die. It would had really broken my heart and I would had never been the same again as well as your parents and butler who love you dearly."

"Yeah. Rina...I love you."

"I love you too Masahiro. Though we already confessed before."

Both Masahiro and Rina shared a small laughter for a moment. Then Rina leaned on Masahiro and kissed him on his lips. They share a kiss under the Green Night Sky and the Green Full Moon.

* * *

 _Outside Pearl Piari:_

Rina and Masahiro are now outside the Pearl Piari.

"That was really fun day we had." Rina smiled, "I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it as well." Masahiro smiled before asking, "You do know I'll be waiting here for something right?"

"Yeah. Please wait here."

Rina then knocked the door and it is opened by none other than Nikora, much to Rina's and Masahiro's surprise.

"Nikora." Rina said in surprise.

"I didn't want to leave the door locked with one person missing so I thought I should remain here till you arrive." Nikora said.

"You didn't really need to do that. I could have gone to Masahiro's mansion and stayed there for a night."

"Problem is that your school uniform is on your room."

"Oh."

The three of them laughed for a moment.

"Wait Nikora. Don't lock the door now." Rina said, "I have to give something to Masahiro."

"I see." Nikora said.

Rina then ran inside and went upstairs.

"Hope you two had a lovely time." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah. We sure did."

"I see now that you are wearing your Mermaid of Love Locket. Hope the others didn't see it cause you know what."

"Yeah. I know."

"Very well then. Hope to see you again, Green Haired Harry Potter."

"Yea..."

Suddenly Masahiro stood like a statue for a moment while Nikora giggled.

"Nikora! You too?!" Masahiro asked in shock.

"I can't help it." Nikora teased, "Luchia, Hanon and Rina told us that during that day in which your mom and others came to the school, you were pretty popular on your previous school not just because of your looks but you also look like someone from a popular book with your glasses on, if you know what I mean."

"Booo!"

Masahiro whined for a moment while Nikora laughed. A few minutes later, Rina arrived with a paper on her hand.

"Here you go Masahiro." Rina smiled as she handed the paper to Masahiro.

"Thanks. I'll definitely give it." Masahiro said, "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See ya."

And so Masahiro left as he waved his hand to say goodbye. Nikora and Rina also waved their hands. After they can longer see Masahiro, Nikora closed the door and locked it.

"So how was your day with him today?" Nikora asked.

"Great!" Rina said happily.

 **Me *smiling*: And this is the end of Chapter 17.**

 **Butler: How lovely.**

 ***Rina and Masahiro arrived. Rina is wearing a vampire girl clothes while Masahiro arrived with the wizard clothes.***

 **Rina *smiling*: Hi everyone. I'm a Gothic Vampire Girl!**

 **Masahiro *gloomily*: And I'm a wizard. Ho Boy :(.**

 **Shizuro *curiously*: Why so gloomy son?**

 **Masahiro *whining*: If they see me like this, I'm really going to be similar like that boy from a magic fiction! How I wish it was never brought up!**

 **Naoki *smiling*: Don't worry son. It proves that you have a lots of friends and a girlfriend. That's the reason you were pretty popular in your previous school.**

 **Masahiro *sighing*: More like embarrassment Mom. Thank God it was never brought up in the anime and manga version of our show.**

 **Rina: That's because there were serious problems at that time on the sea and our relationship started a bit slow.**

 **Masahiro: True. Phew!**

 **Me: Coming up next week will be Chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 17 and see you soon.**

 **Butler: And until then, review and like this and his other stories. Farewell my friends.**


	19. Chapter 18: Beach Duel

**Me *introducing happily*: Hey guys. It's Zahir890. And I'm here to present you Chapter 18 folks!**

 ***Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira then arrived.***

 **Kaito: So I guess it's time to be a bit serious cause that 'indigo haired dude' has got some tricks on his sleeves.**

 **Luchia *curiously*: And who is that 'indigo haired dude' may I ask?**

 **Hanon *shocked*: Luchia! I can't believe that you forgot about him just now. We are very disappointed.**

 **Luchia *suddenly realizing*: Oh! That 'indigo haired dude'.**

 ***Everybody roared in laughter with Me and Kaito falling down laughing.***

 **Rina *smiling*: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Seira *happily*: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me *smiling*: And now. Ladies and Gentlemen. LET'S GET READY TO REEEEEEEAAAADDDDDD CHAPTER 18!**

 **Kaito *smiling*: Boy am I pumped up.**

Chapter 18: Beach Fun.

 _School:_

The next day, Luchia and Kaito are having a walk around the school.

"Tomorrow will be the day..." Kaito said.

"I know." Luchia smiled before asking, "Are you ready for it?"

"I'm absolutely ready for it! Though I don't know what crazy tricks Kazama does while surfing."

"That we will find out tomorrow."

Kaito nodded as he and Luchia continue to walk.

"Kaito. Have we ever played Tag?" Luchia asked.

"Nope. Not really." Kaito said sadly.

"Moe. That's the second time yesterday that Hamasaki-san and Rina played Tag."

"Yeah. We should do that one day. Oh and not only that, they even went to the shop where Masahiro and Kazama first met Suzuka!"

Luchia nodded and sighed. Suddenly they heard a voice which startled them:

"WHOA!"

Kaito and Luchia then went to the first year class with curiosity. There they see several students, including Hotoshi, Nagisa and Seira, looking at the middle size leaflets with some curiosity and excitement.

"Wow! That's a really cool leaflet." Hotoshi said in awe.

"Yeah. More like promotional supporting leaflet." Seira said happily.

"Not really promotional. It's like an amazing invitation." Nagisa smiled.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked.

"No idea. Let's ask them." Luchia said.

But before they could ask, the principal saw them and smiled. She is also looking at the leaflet.

"Ah. It's good to see you two." The principal smiled.

"Yes Principal." Luchia smiled before curiously asked, "Are you reading the leaflet as well?"

"Yep. Apparently, Kazama, with the aid of Masahiro, is giving leaflets to many students, including the first year ones."

Kaito and Luchia are a bit shock.

"Kazama-san is giving out leaflets?" Kaito asked in which the principal nodded.

"Can we see it?" Luchia asked.

The principal nodded as she gave the leaflet to Kaito and Luchia. The couple looked at it and are in total shock when they read it:

 _TOMORROW_ _!_

 _COME AND SUPPORT KAZAMA YOSHIRO ON A DUEL AGAINST KAITO, THE SURF CHAMP!_

 _DON'T MISS THE CRAZY ACTION!_

And then the picture shows Kazama with the red surfboard. Kaito and Luchia couldn't believe what they are seeing. Seeing their shocked reaction, the principal thought that it would be better to leave them alone and she left. Soon, before Kaito and Luchia could say anything, they could hear the laughing and cheering voices of Kazama. He soon arrived with Masahiro, carrying a few more leaflets. They saw Kaito and Luchia and Kazama said happily:

"Hi! Promoting anything to gather support?"

"Uh...No?" Kaito said, too shock to speak.

"Well Hurry Up then! If you don't, pretty soon everyone will be supporting me!"

And so Kazama laughed happily, like The Mask to an extent. Masahiro smiled and shrugged his shoulder before following him.

"Kaito?" Luchia asked curiously.

But before Kaito could say anything, he and Luchia then saw Kazama giving a leaflet to the janitor's brother. The janitor's brother looked at the leaflet and he is in a world of excitement.

"Oh Boy! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see your crazy surfing tricks!" The janitor's brother said in excitement.

"Yeah." Kazama said happily.

"Please do come." Masahiro smiled.

"Of course I will come with my bro!" The janitor's brother said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

The boys nodded and waved their hands as the janitor's brother went back to his work in excitement.

"There's so many people to invite!" Kazama said happily, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me too." Masahiro smiled, "Good luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks."

So while the boys are chatting happily, Luchia looked at Kaito.

"Kaito? Anything wrong?" Luchia asked in a bit of a worried tone.

"So he is having a happy-go-around, promoting everyone to support him eh?" Kaito asked sneeringly, "Just wait till tomorrow."

"Don't worry Kaito. I will definitely support you tomorrow."

"Thanks Luchia. Even though I never saw his 'crazy moves' as Daichi and Kengo claimed, I can tell that he will be definitely not be a push-over unlike my other challengers."

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Beach:_

The crowd is eagerly waiting for the duel to happen. Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sara, Sarah and Nikora are there on their bikini in their respective colors. Kaito is wearing his surfing clothes and is holding a surfing board.

"Good luck Kaito." Luchia said happily.

"Thanks." Kaito smiled.

"Well it's good that me and you, Sara, could get to spend some time at the beach." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah. It sure is." Sara smiled, "I always wanted to have fun in the beach for sometime with Mitsuki."

"It sure is going to be a good duel between Kaito and Kazama." Sara smiled.

"K vs K." Hanon teased in which the others laughed a bit.

"I wonder who, that we know, will also arrive." Rina said.

"Others that we know will soon arrive." Seira said happily.

"Speaking of that, what about the others in Pearl Piari?" Kaito asked.

"Won't be able to come and I really want to have some fun as well." Nikora said, "But they did give you the best wishes."

"Yeah. In Pearl Piari."

"So the whole Pearl Piari will be supporting Kaito." Luchia said happily in which everybody nodded.

Suddenly they heard two female voices:

"OMG! It's them!"

"Yeah. It's really been a while seeing them."

The two females then approached them. When Luchia and others recognized them, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

It's Sakura, one of Yukito's friend and a Mermaid from The South Atlantic Ocean, and Natsumi, one of Naoki's friend and a Mermaid from The North Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh Wow! It's Sakura and Natsumi!" Luchia said happily.

"One from the South and another from the North." Nikora smiled.

"How has it been you two?" Hanon asked happily, "It's so great to see you."

"It's really great to see you all of you." Sakura smiled.

"So you came to see the duel between Kaito and Kazama right?" Rina asked smiling.

"Yeah and I'm so pumped up." Natsumi said happily.

"But how did you know that there was a duel today?" Kaito asked curiously.

"We saw the leaflet." Sakura smiled.

"Whoa!" The others said in awe.

"But how were you able to see the leaflet?" Seira asked.

"Nagisa and Masahiro gave the leaflet to Setsuki and Luna so that they can give it to us and we saw it." Natsuki said slowly so that the other people won't hear it.

"Oh." Luchia and others nodded slowly.

"But then what about your other friends?" Sara asked.

"They are a bit busy today." Sakura said sadly which saddened Hanon and others a bit.

"But they gave their best wishes to both of them which is you, Kaito, and Kazama." Natsumi smiled.

"Well this is going to be a great duel." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Sakura and Natsumi said before smiling evily, "We also came for something else."

"Oh...Okay." Luchia and others sweatdropped.

Suddenly they heard several voices:

"Hey!"

Pretty soon Daichi, Kengo, Nagisa and Hotoshi approached them.

"Wow. We are just in time." Hotoshi smiled.

"It sure is." Seira said happily, "Good to see you four there."

"Well Well. Who do we have here?" Nagisa smiled.

"Great to see you Nagisa and Hotoshi." Sakura said happily.

"Uh? Who are you two and how did you know them?" Kengo asked.

"Oh. These are our friends." Luchia smiled, "Sakura and Natsumi."

"Nice to see you two." Natsumi smiled, "You must be their friends."

"Yep. Kengo and me, Daichi, are the names." Daichi said before saying it in excitement, "Man. I'm so pumped up about the duel."

"Yeah and you never told me what crazy tricks Kazama does." Kaito said.

"But we were too shocked to say anything!" Daichi and Kengo whined.

"So Sakura, Natsumi, Daichi and Kengo. Who will you be supporting?" Nikora asked.

"We will be supporting Kaito without doubt!" Kengo proclaimed.

"Yeah. Don't worry man! You can pull this off!" Daichi said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kaito smiled.

"Sakura and Natsumi?" Sara asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough." Sakura and Natsumi said happily.

"But whoever we are supporting, this is bound to be a thrilling contest between Kaito and Kazama." Nagisa said.

"It sure is. I can't wait to see Kazama-san doing some crazy tricks." Hanon said happily.

"It really surprises me as to how can he do surfing so quickly." Hotoshi wondered.

"You may never know." Sarah smiled.

Everyone nodded and smiled for a moment.

"Say. Where's Kazama-san?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"And where's Masahiro?" Rina asked before saying, "One thing for sure is that Masahiro is helping Kazama for a while."

Everyone nodded when suddenly they heard loud voices:

"KAZAMA-KUN!"

"Yo Girls! Good to see you here."

"Kazama. Kaito and others are right there. Let's go see them."

"Yeah. Let's go."

And so Kazama and Masahiro arrived with the crowd looking at them in excitement. Kazama is wearing his Micheal Jackson hat with his eyes covered. He's holding his red surfboard and his Sylvester stuff toy. Masahiro followed him as they approached them.

"So Kaito. Ready to taste the word 'defeat' on surfing?" Kazama smiled, slowly uncovering his eyes.

"Defeat is not in my dictionary." Kaito said.

"My My. Such words."

"Sorry Rina. I had to help Kazama for a while." Masahiro said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Rina smiled.

"So Kazama. I hope you are ready." Sarah smiled.

"I sure am." Kazama smiled but when he looked at Sakura and Natsumi, he gasped happily, "Sufferin' Succotash! Aunts' friends! It's so super good to see you after a while!"

"Aunts' friends as well?!" Daichi and Kengo asked in shock in which everyone nodded and laughed a bit.

"Yep. Friends of my mom." Masahiro said, "It's really great to see you Sakura and Natsumi."

"It sure is." Natsumi smiled.

"As well as mine." Nagisa said.

"Oh. No wonder." Daichi and Kengo said.

"Yep Kazama. It's really been a while." Sakura smiled.

"Speaking of that, where are your other friends?" Kazama asked.

"They are a bit busy so they can't come." Natsumi said sadly.

"Oh."

"But don't worry. They are throwing their support behind you. So do we!" Sakura and Natsumi said happily.

Some of them gasped.

"Well it looks like Sakura and Natsumi will be supporting Kazama-san." Hanon said happily.

"And their friends are behind him as well." Rina smiled.

"I think they are bound to be if I am not wrong." Nikora said.

"Wow. Soon Pearl Piari will be split up into two." Sara teased in which everybody laughed.

"By the way, why are you carrying your Sylvester stuff toy?" Seira asked curiously.

"Good luck charm." Kazama smiled.

"Yeah! Good luck charm for you Kazama." Hotoshi said happily as he and Kazama slapped high fives.

"Him as a Good Luck Charm?" Daichi asked.

"Yep." Kazama said before asking sternly, "Got a problem with that?"

"Uh...No." Daichi and Kengo quickly said.

Everyone laughed for a moment. Kazama then put his Sylvester stuff toy close to his ears.

"What are you doing Kazama?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Pssh. He's saying to me something." Kazama said.

He remained like that for a few seconds before saying this:

"He said this 'After today's duel, the word 'defeat' will be on Kaito's dictionary.'"

"Ohh!" Everyone said in awe and laughed for a while.

"We will wait and see." Kaito said.

"Anyway, all the best Kazama-san." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. We can't really wait to see your crazy tricks." Sakura and Natsumi said happily.

"So Kazama. Any other supporters coming?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Yeah. Pretty soon." Kazama smiled.

Suddenly they heard voices:

"Kazama! Masahiro!"

"We are here!"

They then saw, to their own surprise, the janitor and his brother. Excited, Kazama and Masahiro immediately approached them.

"Wow guys. You came!" Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh. There is no way that we are gonna miss this event!" The janitor exclaimed before proclaiming, "Today might be the day you will crowned as the winner of the duel!"

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" The janitor's brother said happily, "So excited that we wanna party hard if we win."

"True! Very true bro! I can't wait to see some of your crazy tricks! All the very best Kazama."

"Thank you." Kazama said happily.

While they are chatting happily, Luchia and others smiled at them. Except a few people who are shocked and in awe.

"Is that the janitor?" Kengo gasped.

"And who is this guy beside him?" Daichi asked in surprise.

"Well it seems like they do each other very well." Sakura said.

"Yeah and it looks like they are giving their full support to Kazama." Natsumi said happily.

"Whoever they are, how do they know Masahiro and Kazama?" Nikora asked in awe.

"Easy. Food Fight Massacre." Luchia smiled.

"Oh."

Suddenly they are a bit super shocked!

"Could it be that the janitor and his brother were there during the Food Fight Massacre?!" Sara said in a bit of shocked.

"Not his brother." Nagisa said, "The one on the right side. He was there during the Food Fight Massacre."

"Yeah. And we met him." Hotoshi said happily.

"You met him?!" Daichi and Kengo asked in shock.

"Yeah. Actually Masahiro and Kazama met him a few days ago before we met him." Sarah smiled.

"It was so amazing!" Seira said happily.

"Of course it was! Who would have thought that we would meet that guy?" Hanon asked happily.

"They met a few times after the incident took place." Rina smiled.

"Wow!" Nikora, Sara, Sakura and Natsumi said in awe.

"Nooooo!" Kengo and Daichi cried before Kengo said, "How I wish we were there!"

"Yeah man. If we were there, we could have been friends with the janitor and his bro!" Daichi cried.

"It's okay. I feel the same way." Kaito said sadly as he comforted them.

"Hey!" Some voices could be heard happily.

Kaito and others then saw Kazama and Masahiro running towards some boys and girls and chatted happily. Luchia could recognize them and she gasped:

"They could be the students from the school Kazama-san and Hamasaki-san use to go."

"But how do you know that they are the ones?" Sarah asked.

"I remember seeing some of them when we first met Hamasaki-san, though we didn't know his name at that time."

"I also didn't know his name at that time but that was the second time I met him." Rina said.

"Oh No! Then that must mean that Kazama had gathered support yesterday all day long with the help of Masahiro." Kengo said.

Everyone nodded as they watched the chatting between the others and Masahiro and Kazama. Suddenly they saw Sakura and Natsumi leaving.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"Well we are going to the other side." Sakura said before smiling, "To support Kazama."

"Hope you fall down so that Kazama can win." Natsumi smiled and teased.

"Hey!" Kaito whined in which everybody laughed as Sakura and Natsumi left.

"Well there goes the two." Nikora said.

"Rina? Where are you going?" Luchia asked but then she saw Rina smiling, "Don't tell me that..."

"Sorry. Masahiro is Kazama's best friend for life so you know what that means." Rina smiled, "Later."

And so Rina left to join Masahiro and Kazama.

"I guess Rina is bound to support Kazama cause she is Masahiro's girlfriend." Sara said.

"Can someone stay with us?" Daichi pleaded.

"Sorry. I gotta go!" Hotoshi said happily as he left.

"I'll see you there!" Nagisa called in which Hotoshi nodded.

"Looks like Hotoshi is bound to support Kazama cause they are the best friends for life." Seira said.

"What about you Hanon?" Luchia asked in a bit of fright.

Hanon just smiled and whistled for a moment before going straight to Nagisa and holding his arm.

"Hanon? You too?!" Luchia cried.

"Can't help it." Hanon smiled and teased, "Nagisa is also Kazama-san's best friend for life. So you know what that mean. Let's go Nagisa."

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled as he and Hanon left.

"I guess we are the only ones left to support Kaito." Sarah said.

"No! If only we could have promoted to support Kaito, you would have many supporters supporting you." Kengo cried.

"That's alright. As people say 'Small is beautiful.'" Kaito said.

"I just hope this line can help Kaito win." Luchia said.

"He will win. We just got to have our fingers crossed." Seira said.

Everyone nodded and chatted for a while when they heard Kazama's voice echoing:

"Does anyone have a coin?"

"I do!"

"Come with me then."

"I guess it's time Kaito." Luchia said in which Kaito nodded.

Soon Kazama arrived with a coin in his hand and a life guard is with him.

"So Kaito. Heads or tails?" Kazama asked.

"Uh...Tails." Kaito said.

Kazama then tossed the coin and after it landed on the sand, everyone looked at it.

"It's heads!" The life guard called.

"That's right!" Kazama said happily, "I'm going first!"

And with that Kazama and the life guard left.

"Well at least for one thing, we can get to see what crazy tricks he does." Kaito said.

"Yeah." Kengo gulped.

"This is gonna be terrible." Daichi mumbled.

"You two are really frightened." Seira said.

"True. It's not that you two are surfing." Nikora said.

"Yeah. If you two were really surfing, then we could have helped you." Sara said before thinking, _"If we can."_

"You two can surf as well?" Sarah asked in surprise in which Kengo and Daichi nodded.

"Kaito! Come over here!" Several voices called.

"Looks like we have to go there." Luchia said.

They nodded as they went to the other side. There they saw Kazama stretching and others looking at him with excitement. Kazama's fangirls, the janitor and his brother, the aqua and green couple (Hanon X Nagisa and Rina X Masahiro), Sakura, Natsumi, his previous school friends, etc. Almost everybody!

"Wow! The crowd is huge!" Daichi said in awe.

"Yeah. I can't see a darn thing." Kengo said.

"I can't see Kazama!" Kaito cried.

"Hey. Are you Kaito and your supporters?" Another life guard asked.

When Kaito and his supporters nodded, the life guard called:

"Everyone! Give them some space! They are moving forward!"

Hearing that, the crowd has given them space so that Kaito, Luchia, Sarah, Nikora, Seira, Sara, Daichi and Kengo can go forward. There they saw Kazama stretching with Kazama's three fangirls, the janitor and his brother, Hotoshi, Sakura, Natsumi, Hanon and Nagisa watching in excitement while Masahiro, Rina and some students from previous school smiling at him.

"Ah! You are here." Kazama smiled at Kaito and his supporters before turning to Masahiro, "Can you keep this with you?"

"No problem." Masahiro smiled as he took the Sylvester stuff toy from Kazama, "What about your hat?"

"I'll keep it with me."

"Don't lose it then." Rina said in which Kazama nodded.

"Well Kazama. All the best." Hotoshi said happily in which Kazama nodded.

"Good luck Kazama!" Kazama's fangirls and the previous school students cheered.

"Whoo-Hoo boy. Show us your moves!" The janitor's bro said happily.

"Show us your crazy moves." The janitor smiled.

"I really can't wait to see that." Nagisa smiled.

"Me too!" Hanon said in excitement.

"Us four!" Sakura and Natsumi said happily.

"Thank You Everybody!" Kazama said happily.

 _"Wow. He sure got a lot of support."_ Kaito thought.

"Okay then. You're ready?" The life guard asked.

"Hai!" Kazama said.

"Alright then. 3...2...1!"

As soon as the life guard blew his whistle, there are thunderous cheers as Kazama ran, jumped and hit the water with his red surfboard.

He then paddled on the water for sometime and then suddenly saw an appropriate wave coming by. Once he saw it, Kazama started paddling and caught the wave. Pretty soon, Kazama got up and is riding on the wave with the red surfboard.

The next thing he will do will totally surprise and shock them!

The next thing he did is that he is break-dancing, mixing up his Tae-Kwon-Doo skills! Everyone looked at it in shock!

"Whoa! Look he is break-dancing while surfing!" A woman said in awe.

"How is he able to do that?!" The man asked in awe.

There are a roar of cheers, except Kaito, Luchia and others as they cannot believe what they are seeing!

"Look! Look at it!" The child screamed in excitement.

Everyone then saw Kazama, wearing his hat, as he did a full 360 degree rotation aerial, 3 feet above lip and landed safely! Everyone is in shock with most of them cheering and chanting their name.

"Now how is he able to do that?" A girl asked in awe.

"Yeah. I've never seen that trick before." The boy said in excitement.

"How many surprises is he going to give us?" One life guard asked.

"I'm pretty sure that there's more to come." The life guard said happily.

"OMG! Look at that!" Another child screamed in excitement.

Everyone then saw and what they are seeing next left their mouths opened.

Kazama is doing a dance. Not a normal dance but a different kind of dance! You know what dance? He's doing the Bugs Bunny dance from 'Wackiki Wabbit.'. Everyone is so dumbfounded!

"Hey! I remember seeing that on T.V somewhere when I was little!" A man couldn't believe it.

"I know it! I know that dance!" A kid jumped happily before asking, "How is he able to master that?"

"Well. Maybe he saw it and practiced it." A woman said.

The next thing Kazama did is that while riding backside, he launched, grab his board with both hands, lift his feet off the deck, and complete a 360-degree rotation before placing the board back under his feet and landing. He holded his hat firmly during that trick. The crowd's reaction is: "OH MY GOD OF ETERNITY!"

"What a trick he just did! I just can't believe what have I just seen!" The man is speechless.

"KAZAMA-KUN!" Kazama's fangirls screamed happily and chanted his name.

"Mom. Look at whoever will surf next's face!" A boy said.

"I know. He's Kaito, the current surf champ." His mother smiled, "He looks really totally shocked."

Everyone then looked in a world of excitement as Kazama is dancing and then began to sing _**"Laaaa! Laaaa! La La La La!"**_ before he kept on singing it in "Largo al factotum" style. Everyone is amazed by it! Kazama then sang _**"Figaro"**_ slowly and then sang it quickly about 5-10 times. Then...

 _ **"FIIIIIIIIII...!"**_

The waves are lowering down a bit.

 _ **"GAAAAAA...!"**_

Kazama then threw his Micheal Jackson hat. He then jumped mid-air!

 _ **"ROOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Kazama then landed on the beach beside the SHELL-SHOCKED Kaito and rolled a bit. Soon, the hat landed right on Kazama's head. There is a silence for a moment in which Kazama smiled and bowed. Then...

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"KAZAMA-KUN!"

The crowd then approached Kazama in a world of excitement. Masahiro, Nagisa, Hotoshi, Rina, Hanon, Sakura, Natsumi, the janitor and his brother, three Kazama's fangirls and some students from the previous school came forward.

"That was 100x amazing. I have no words!" Hotoshi said happily.

"I have absolutely no idea as to how you did that!" Nagisa said in awe.

"Kazama-san! That was awesome! I have never seen anyone, nor Kaito, even doing these types of tricks!" Hanon said happily.

"That was truly phenomenal." Rina smiled.

"If you can pull like that off internationally, then you will become a star!" The janitor said in awe.

"I'm so glad to witness your show! It will forever be in my memories!" The janitor's brother said happily.

"That was awesome!" One Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"Did you practice doing that?" Another Kazama's fangirl in awe in which Kazama nodded.

"You will win for sure!" The third Kazama's fangirl said in excitement.

"That was some pretty cool stunts you did there man." A boy from the previous school said in awe.

"You pulled that off perfectly!" A girl from the previous school said happily.

"No wonder you are a daredevil sometimes." Masahiro smiled and teased as he gave the Sylvester stuff toy to Kazama.

"He sure is proud, isn't he?" Kazama asked and teased.

"He sure is."

Both Kazama and Masahiro shared a laugh as Rina and others smiled at them and in excitement. Meanwhile on the other side...

"I'm sorry man! I'm really really so sorry!" Daichi cried.

"Yeah. We could have told you about it but we were so shocked that we couldn't say anything." Kengo cried before he and Daichi cried, "Please forgive us!"

"I have to say that Kazama has really pulled off a stunner here." Sara said in awe.

"Yeah. I have never seen anyone doing that." Nikora said, "The tricks he did, especially that mid-air singing, were extremely risky and one mistake could have made Kazama fall on the waves or might suffer some injuries."

"But he did it perfectly. He must have practiced it." Seira said before looking at Luchia, "Luchia. What's wrong?"

"I have to admit it. Kazama-san brought a perfect moment to do these tricks and my, did he able to do that." Luchia said before looking at Kaito, "Kaito?"

"He must have been pretty shock after seeing Kazama's surfing." Sarah said, "Looks like he could be someone who can try to take the crown away from Kaito."

"Oh No!"

"Everyone! The three surf judges has announced the score!" The announcer, who is the life guard, announced, "Kazama got 29 and a half points!"

"29.5 points?!" Some of Kaito's fangirls asked in shock.

"Yes."

"29.5 points?! That's impossible!" Daichi cried out.

"Kaito. You really need a miracle to beat Kazama now." Kengo gulped.

"Kaito." Luchia said sadly.

After some silence, Kaito smiled and said:

"So it has come to this eh? I think finally, I have a strong challenger who had just shown his amazing tricks. He is definitely not a push over."

"Kaito?" Luchia, Seira, Nikora and Sarah asked curiously.

"I think it's now my time to show off some tricks."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Kengo and Daichi jumped happily.

"Thanks."

"So Kaito." Kazama smiled as he approached Kaito, "You are next."

"I know."

"Kaito." Luchia said as Kaito took a breathe and walked.

"Are you ready?!" The life guard called.

"Yeah!"

"Yosh! 3...2...1...!"

And so the life guard blew his whistle and there are roar of cheers as Kaito ran and hit the water with his surf board.

"Go Kaito!" Luchia cheered.

Kaito then paddled and when the waves came, he caught it and now he's riding it on his surfboard. He did a few amazing tricks which wowed the crowd. He then did a backside double grab inverted 360 air which totally amazed the crowd.

"Whoa! Looks like he has got a few amazing tricks on his sleeves." The man said.

"Yeah. Look he is going to do some more." A woman said.

Kaito then jumped with his surf and did a superman trick which totally excited the crowd.

"KAITO-KUN!" Kaito's fangirls cheered.

"Now how awesome is that?" The boy asked cooly.

"The results are gonna be close if he does one more trick." The girl smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" A child screamed in awe, "Look at that!"

What they are gonna see next will totally leave their mouths wide open.

Kaito steadied himself and launched seven and a half feet into the air, rotated 360 degrees, and landed safely on the rolling wave. The crowd just couldn't believe what they have seen! Their reaction is...

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"How can he do that?!" The man asked in awe.

"I don't know Dad. But that was amazing!" The boy said in awe.

"More than amazing you can say! No one has ever done that!" The woman said in awe.

"I don't know who will win. These two are so close!" Another woman said.

"I guess it's all up to the three surf judges." A life guard said in which everybody nodded.

"This is gonna be tensed." Another life guard said.

The waves lowered down a bit but Kaito did another amazing trick. He steadied himself for a while then jumped and did a 360 degree as he landed on the sand.

Kaito then smiled and bow for a moment. There is a moment of silence before...

"OH MY EXTREME GOD!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"KAITO-KUN!"

Soon everyone approached Kaito. Luchia is really excited and went towards him followed by Nikora, Sara, Sarah, Seira, Daichi and Kengo, who are super excited.

"Oh My God Kaito! That was awesome!" Luchia said happily, "I have never seen those tricks you did just now."

"Yeah. You pulled it off perfectly man!" Daichi said in excitement, "Especially the awe-inspiring, Oh My God trick!"

"Which one?" Kaito asked.

"The seven and a half feet air trick." Kengo before asking in awe, "How in the world did you do that?!"

"Practice my friend. Practice."

"Have you ever pulled that stunt internationally?" Sarah asked in which Kaito shook his head.

"You really did that beautifully Kaito. One silly mistake and you could have easily lost it." Nikora said.

"I guess this is gonna be a really close call to see who's the winner." Sara said in awe.

"I wonder how Kazama and others are reacting right now to that." Seira said.

"That's making my heart beating fast right now." Luchia said in which everyone giggled for a moment.

Meanwhile on the other side...

"Okay. I have not seen that trick coming." Kazama whistled for a moment.

"Yeah. I have no words to describe it." Masahiro said.

"Hey! Kaito never did that in front of us!" Hanon whined for a moment.

"Maybe after seeing Kazama's performance, Kaito decided to unleash his extreme surfing." Rina said.

"That seven and a half feet air trick Kaito did was just a miracle." Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah. That was definitely not a fluke." Natsumi said.

"More like a stunner." The janitor said.

"He really pulled that off perfectly. One bad mistake would have cost him dearly." Nagisa said.

"Not just that trick but the other ones as well." Hotoshi said.

"Oh Man! This could be really close!" The janitor's brother cried.

"Yeah. Both you, Kazama, and Kaito gave everything." The boy from the previous school said.

"I bet the judges are scratching their heads right now." The girl from the previous school said.

"Well this is going to be really hard fought." One Kazama's fangirl said.

"Yeah but we are really blessed to see both Kazama-kun and Kaito put up an amazing surf duel." Another Kazama's fangirl said.

"It truly is and I will never forget it." The third Kazama's fangirl said.

"Kazama. Where are you going?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Going to meet Kaito." Kazama said before running to meet Kaito, "Hey!"

"Yeah?" Kaito asked.

"That was some pretty awesome and amazing surfing you did."

"Your surfing was also pretty badass as well."

Both Kaito and Kazama shared a laugh for a moment while everyone in the crowd smiled at them.

"Whatever the result is, both of you have really put an amazing surf duel today which we will remember forever." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah. Both of you were really awesome!" Luchia and Seira said happily.

Kaito and Kazama smiled for a moment before the announcer announced:

"And Nowww! For Kaito's Results!"

There is a silence for a moment as the three surf judges are giving the scores. After sometime, the announcer screamed in excitement:

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" A man from the crowd asked.

"Kaito scored 29.75 points! Which means Kaito beat Kazama by 0.25 points!"

"WHAT?!" Most of the crowd asked in shock.

"Yeah! Kaito has won by a miracle!"

"Point-fixing!" Most of Kazama's fangirls screamed.

And so they ran to the surf judges to argue with them and even Hanon joined the argument.

While Kaito and his supporters are celebrating, Kazama scratched his head for a while while most of his supporters felt pity of him.

"So close Kazama." The janitor said sadly.

"So close yet So far!" The janitor's brother cried.

"I thought you had an upper hand after your awesome surfing performance." Sakura said.

"But maybe Kaito's seven and a half feet air trick might have given the edge." Natsumi said.

"Kazama. It's okay. You did your best." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah. You can challenge Kaito next time with even more awesome tricks." Nagisa said.

"Man. By 0.25 points." The boy from the previous school sighed.

"True. Maybe had Kaito haven't done that seven and a half air feet trick, Kazama might have won." The girl from the previous school said.

"Where are the others?" One of Kazama's fangirl asked.

"Still arguing with the judges." Another Kazama's fangirl sighed.

"But regardless of the result, Kaito is still the surf champ." The third Kazama's fangirl said.

"Kazama. You were really close to beating Kaito. You lost by a very small margin." Rina said.

"A loss is a loss." Masahiro said sadly.

"I know."

"Kazama. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Kazama smiled, "At least I didn't fell down like last time. I had a feeling Kaito might come up with something extreme."

"Yep. The coach told me once that 'A champ will surely have some tricks and strategies on their sleeves.'"

"True."

"Kazama!" Kaito called as he and his supporters approached him.

"Yeah?"

Kaito then took Kazama's hand and shook hands with him.

"Even though I won, I just wanna say that of all the challengers, you are the most toughest challenger that I have ever faced." Kaito said, "You nearly frightened me a bit after that performance of yours."

"Yeah. You really did some incredible tricks while surfing." Luchia smiled.

"How do you dance while surfing?" Kengo asked in awe.

"Teach us that." Daichi pleaded.

"Oh please. The moment you start dancing, you might fall off." Seira teased.

"Still, that was one heck of a surfing you did." Nikora smiled.

"Thank you for entertaining us with that fabulous performance of yours." Sara smiled, "Same goes to Kaito."

"I think both of you would have been the winners if we were the judges." Sarah teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Come and challenge me again someday if you can." Kaito smiled.

"I sure will." Kazama smiled back.

Both of the boys then hugged each other as the crowd smiled and clapped. Hanon, who is huffing and puffing, soon joined Luchia and Rina.

"Done with your arguing?" Luchia asked and teased.

"Yeah. No use." Hanon sighed before smiling, "But at least we were to witness an awesome surfing duel."

"True. Both Kaito and Kazama really pulled off some incredible tricks that we have not seen before." Rina smiled.

"I know. Wish we can see that duel again someday." Luchia smiled, "And I'm sure that it will be more exciting than ever before."

 _Afternoon_

 _Maki's Beach Cafe:_

There are so many people in the cafe that even Maki admitted that this was the biggest crowd so far ever in his cafe. Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi and Kazama are also in the cafe but there are so many people that they couldn't get to sit in a place in which they could have chat with Luchia and others, though Hanon, Rina and Seira talked to them for a while. Luckily, Sarah, Sakura and Natsumi took that place and they are super excited as this is their first time.

"Nikora. What about Gaito, Yuri, Hippo and Taki?" Luchia asked curiously.

"They are staying in Pearl Piari because I told them too as there are so many people today that I have never seen such a crowd in my life working in here." Nikora said, "They might get hurt while serving so I phoned and told them not to come."

"We understand." Kaito said.

"Wow! This food is really great!" Sarah said in excitement.

"Yeah! No wonder your beach cafe is so popular." Sakura said happily, "Yukito and Naoki told us about it!"

"We must visit this cafe again with our friends." Natsumi smiled, "The food is absolutely delicious."

"Glad you three are enjoying it." Maki smiled.

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sarah and Kaito are having a walk around the beach when suddenly someone said:

"So you have finally arrived."

The five of them turned around and saw Sakura and Natsumi determinationly smiling at them with Sakura throwing the volleyball ball up and down. Some people are looking at them with curiosity.

"What are you going to do with the ball?" Seira asked curiously.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sakura smiled and laughed for a moment.

"What are we gonna do is this..." Natsumi said before both she and Sakura proclaimed:

"We Challenge You, Sarah, to A Beach Volleyball Match!"

"Ohhh!" The people said in awe.

"Looks like they were serious about saying it when they first came to Pearl Piari." Kaito said.

"I know." Luchia said before sighing for a moment.

"But wait. How can there be a beach volleyball match of one vs two?" Sarah asked in a bit of surprise.

"Well we are very honest people." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Pick a partner." Natsumi said.

"Hmm. Let's see." Sarah said in which there is a silence for a moment before..., "I know! Luchia Nanami!"

"Ohhhhh!" The people said in awe.

"Me...Me?" Luchia asked in a bit of a mumbled way.

"Yeah You!" Hanon said and then teased, "What's the matter? Are you going to let her down as a you know what?"

"No No! I accept the offer. It's just that it was all off a sudden."

"Sudden things can happen you know." Seira teased.

"We played a beach volleyball match before. Remember?" Rina asked.

"I remember." Luchia smiled, "With Karen, Noel and Coco against the boys."

"Wait. You did?" Seira and Kaito asked in awe in which the three girls nodded.

"Alright Sarah. Let's do this." Luchia said happily as she high fived Sarah.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled before looking at Sakura and Natsumi, "So what's next?"

"So it's Sarah and Luchia vs. Me and Natsumi." Sakura smiled before saying in determination, "Bring it on!"

"Alright then. Let's get ourselves ready within a few minutes." Natsumi said.

The two teams then are getting themselves ready in just a few minutes. A crowd is slowly gathering as they are getting excited about the beach volleyball match. Some are a bit skeptical though because they might have seen Sarah's last volleyball match where, partnering with Kazama and Hotoshi, she singly handily demolished the opponent team.

"Are you sure that these two ladies are making a right decision?" A man asked curiously.

"Who knows what can happen." A woman said.

 _12 minutes later:_

The crowd has finally been formed as people are watching in excitement with Sarah and Luchia on one side and Sakura and Natsumi on the other side. Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi, Kazama and Sara joined them.

"What's going on Rina?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Sakura and Natsumi challenged Sarah to a volleyball match and Sarah picked Luchia as a partner." Rina smiled.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Nagisa asked in awe.

"Yep. I'm so pumped up!" Hanon said in excitement.

"But does Luchia know how to play volleyball?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. She played with 5 other girls against the boys." Kaito said, "But me and Seira weren't there at that time."

"And the 2 of the 5 girls are here which are Hanon and Rina." Seira said happily in which Hanon and Rina nodded with a smile.

"But do Sakura and Natsumi have any idea who are they playing with?" Hotoshi gulped a bit.

"Who knows? Maybe Sakura and Natsumi might have something in surprise." Kazama said happily, "You never know."

There is a silence for a moment in which Kaito saw someone waving their hand. Realizing who that person is, he waved his hand as well.

"Alright you four!" The life guard called, "Are you ready?!"

"We sure are Ready!" Luchia, Sarah, Sakura and Natsumi said which is followed by the crowd's thunderous cheers.

"Let's do this Luchia." Sarah smiled.

"Hai." Luchia smiled back.

And so the life guard blew his whistle and everybody cheered. Luchia has the ball in her hands. She breathed for a moment and said:

"Yosh! Here we go!"

And with the match underway, Luchia threw the ball up in the air and...

Tried to hit it but it didn't have enough power and the ball just fell down.

Everyone in the crowd just sweatdropped except the giggling of Sakura and Natsumi.

"Luchia. Do you really know how to play?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I do I do!" Luchia quickly said, "I just didn't hit with enough power."

Soon the ball has been handed to Sakura. After a few seconds, the life guard blew the whistle.

"Here goes!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura then threw the ball and hit it with enough power. The ball is flying towards Sarah and Luchia.

"I got it! I got it!" Luchia said happily...

Without realizing that the ball fell behind Luchia on the sand. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey! Look what's behind you!" Natsumi teased happily.

Luchia then looked back and is shocked that the ball is lying on the sand!

"Moe! Not fair!" Luchia cried for a moment while everyone sweatdropped even more.

And so like that, it is a walk in the park for Sakura and Natsumi as they won the first set 1-20 with Luchia's silly and comedy errors gifted the opposition team 18 of them. All Sakura and Natsumi can react is laugh.

"Can Luchia really play volleyball?" Sara asked sweatdropping.

"Did your team actually win when Luchia played?" Nagisa asked.

"Maybe she played a small part of it." Masahiro said.

"We did win." Hanon said, "And Luchia played the part of it."

"It's just that we were in an awkward situation like this before." Rina said.

"I'm having real doubt about Luchia." Kaito sighed, "She has already given Sakura and Natsumi a set."

"True. Nobody has done so many errors in one set." Seira said.

"Maybe she's a bit nervous." Hotoshi said.

"Looks like they are having a team discussion for a moment." Kazama said.

Sarah and Luchia are having a brief discussion for a moment.

"Luchia. It's alright. Stay calm and don't panic." Sarah comforted.

"Stay calm and don't panic." Luchia repeated slowly.

"Are you two ready?" Natsumi called out.

"Yeah! We are!" Sarah called back.

"Yosh! Please make an error Luchia!" Sakura teased.

"Never!" Luchia said in determination.

When the life guard blew the whistle and the crowd cheered, Sakura threw the ball and hit it as it flew to the other side. Sarah hit the ball and passed it to Luchia as she finally, after many attempts, hit the ball perfectly as it flew in the air. Sarah ran and jumped high as she is about to do her trademark 'Smash'!

"Uh Oh!" Sakura and Natsumi gasped.

Sakura tried to block the soon-to-be smash while Natsumi positioned herself in which she thought where the ball might land.

But it all came to a nought as Sarah smashed it and landed in the left part of the sand, completely mistaking Natsumi's prediction. The crowd cheered.

"Now Luchia is getting things right." Kaito smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Now that's how you play it." Sarah smiled as she high fived Luchia.

"Thanks. And that smash was great!" Luchia said happily.

"Oh boy Natsumi. Now this is really getting serious." Sakura said.

"Yeah. It sure is." Natsumi said.

Once Luchia is starting to play properly, Sakura and Natsumi tried and tried but the double teamwork of Sarah and Luchia has defeated them as Luchia and Sarah won the second set 20-4. Everybody cheered.

"Now we are seeing some awesome beach volleyball!" A boy in the crowd said happily.

"It has now come down to the final hurdle." A girl in the crowd said smiled.

"All right. Way to go Luchia." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks Sarah!" Luchia said happily.

"You may have won but it's not over yet!" Sakura called, "It's 1-1 now!"

"Yeah. It's time to get serious in the final set!" Natsumi called.

"Well we are ready for that!" Both Sarah and Luchia called back happily.

There is then a silence for few seconds before the life guard announced:

"Are You Ready For The Final Set?!"

Everyone roared in cheers as the life guard gave the ball to Sarah and Luchia.

"Let's win this Sarah." Luchia smiled in determination in which Sarah smiled back.

And so the final set began and Oh Me Oh My. Unlike the first two sets, they are going neck to neck and toe to toe. The crowd are cheering and are loving it:

"Man! These four are giving everything they got!"

"Finally! Some real beach volleyball action and fun!"

"I have no idea who's gonna win!"

And so after neck and toe, it has all come to this. Both teams are locked at 19-19. Luchia and Sarah, on one side, and Sakura and Natsumi, on the other side are breathing.

"These two are the most toughest opponents I have faced so far." Sarah breathed.

"Yeah. No wonder." Luchia breathed.

"Natsumi. It has all come down to this." Sakura breathed.

"True. There's no room for errors this time." Natsumi breathed.

The crowd is really getting excited.

"This is it guys." Kaito said in excitement.

"I can't take my eyes off it." Hanon said happily in excitement.

"This is the most tensed beach volleyball match so far." Rina smiled.

"Boy. I can't wait." Seira said in excitement.

"Whatever the result, both teams have really played brilliantly." Sara said.

"Will this turn out to be like Kaito vs Kazama match where Kazama came really close to beating Kaito?" Hotoshi asked and teased.

"I lost by 0.25 points." Kazama said, "Any one of them can lose by 1 points. So I guess my losing margin is smaller."

"Maths theory." Nagisa teased in which everyone laughed.

"Hey look. It's about to begin!" Masahiro exclaimed.

Everyone then looked at the match and cheered with the others as Sakura hit the ball. The tense situation and the determination of those two teams is really creating a buzz. Suddenly the ball is in the air and Sarah...No! Luchia is about to smash the ball.

"Not this time!" Sakura and Natsumi exclaimed.

They both jumped and tried to block Luchia's smash shot but Luchia saw a gap between those two and slammed the ball between Sakura and Natsumi as the ball went straight to the sand.

There is a silence for a moment before the life guard announced happily and proclaimed:

"And the winners are Luchia and Sarah! 1-20, 20-4 and 20-19!"

The crowd roared in excitement and clapped and cheered as Luchia and Sarah celebrated. Luchia immediately hugged Sarah.

"We won! We really won!" Luchia cried happily.

"We won because of you." Sarah smiled, "That was a great smash shot."

"Both of us played a part."

Luchia and Sarah both shared a small laugh. Kaito, Seira and Sara approached them.

"Luchia! That was really an awesome shot you just did!" Kaito said happily.

"Thank You Kaito!" Luchia cried happily.

"How did you even do that?" Seira asked in awe, "Both Sakura and Natsumi were trying to block the shot."

"There was a gap between them and I smashed the ball right there."

"No wonder."

There are smiles for a moment before Luchia asked:

"Where are the others by the way?"

"There are on the other side if you know why." Sara said.

"Luchia. Let's go meet them shall we?" Sarah asked.

"Hai." Luchia said happily.

Meanwhile on the other side, Hanon, Rina, Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi and Kazama looked at the poor Sakura and Natsumi with great pity.

"Are you two okay?" Hanon asked sadly as she and Rina comforted Sakura and Natsumi.

"We lost." Sakura cried, "We were so close!"

"Don't be sad you two. You two gave everything you have got and gave Luchia and Sarah a scare." Rina said, "It's not that you two had been beaten badly."

"I feel for you. I lost to Kaito by a close margin on surfing." Kazama said.

"But you lost with a 0.25 point difference and we lost the third set by 1 point." Natsumi said sadly, "So our loss is bigger than your loss."

"It's still a close loss." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah but don't worry, you will come back strongly someday." Nagisa said.

"You can challenge them again and besides, it's not a professional beach volleyball match. It's a fun match." Masahiro smiled, "And we all enjoyed it."

"Arigato." Sakura and Natsumi smiled.

"Sakura! Natsumi!" Luchia and Sarah called.

They approached them with Kaito, Seira and Sara.

"Sakura. Natsumi. You two were the most toughest opponents I have faced so far." Sarah smiled, "And everyone got really entertained because of it. That was really a close fought match."

"It could have gone either way." Luchia smiled, "I've never been in a close tense finish before although this is my second time playing beach volleyball."

"You are always welcome to challenge us someday."

"Let's shake hands. It truly was an amazing match."

Sarah and Luchia lend their hands. There is a silence for a moment.

"I guess it can't be helped. Right Natsumi?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yeah. Even though we lost, we enjoyed playing and competing with Luchia and Sarah." Natsumi smiled, "It was a really great pleasure."

And so Sakura and Natsumi gladly took Luchia's and Sarah'a hand as they shook hands and hugged each other. The crowd clapped and cheered including Kaito and others as everyone would love to see a rematch between them someday.

"Ano Kaito? Where are your two friends by the way?" Seira asked curiously.

"You mean Daichi and Kengo?" Kaito asked in which Seira nodded, "I saw them before the volleyball match started and I waved at them. Seems like they wanted to see us but this huge crowd might have cause them to back off for a while due to lack of space I guess."

* * *

 _Night_

 _Under the Sea:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira are swimming nicely and happily under the sea.

What happened was that while the cheering was happening after that epic beach volleyball match, Daichi and Kengo did arrive and congratulated Luchia, Sarah, Sakura and Natsumi for their epic performance. Then there was a Beach Party on the cafe in which everyone enjoyed it until night. At night, everybody left and Maki closed the cafe. Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira requested to Nikora that they want to spend some time under the sea in which Nikora agreed, on one condition that they don't arrive too late night. They wanted to invite Sarah but found out that she left after the party.

And now here they are, swimming.

"Well that was a really fun day is it?" Seira asked smiling.

"It sure is." Luchia said happily, "And I will name this day 'Pink Beach Day.'"

"Pink Beach Day?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Yeah. Kaito defeated Kazama-san on surfing while Me and Sarah defeated Sakura and Natsumi on the beach volleyball."

"Does Kaito even like Pink?" Rina asked in which the three others laughed.

"But I have to admit that both of them were so nerve-wrecking. Who knows? If Kaito hadn't done that epic seven and a half air trick, then Kazama-san could have won and one single mistake could have cost me and Sarah the game. Credit to Kazama-san, Sakura and Natsumi for giving a tough competition."

The other three nodded with a smile. Suddenly Luchia, without seeing, bumped someone right into their heads. That 'someone' is none other than an indigo mermaid!

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry that I hurt you without seeing!" Luchia cried and apologized, "Are you okay?"

"It's alright. I'm fine." The indigo mermaid smiled while rubbing her head a bit, "Are you alright?"

"Just a small bump I guess."

Then there is a small laughter between the five mermaids. After that, the indigo mermaid said goodbye to them and left.

"Luchia! Watch where you are swimming!" Hanon said sternly.

"Sorry." Luchia said, "She came out of nowhere."

"Hey. Let's go now. Nikora-sama might be a bit worried about us." Seira said in which Luchia and Hanon nodded, "Rina. What are you looking at?"

"Oh. Nothing." Rina quickly said as she followed them.

 **Me *smiling*: And that is the end of Chapter 18.**

 **Hanon *excitement*: Wow! That was really fun chapter.**

 **Rina *smiling*: Yeah. Both surfing duel and a beach volleyball match.**

 **Luchia: And both of them were so tensed that it could have gone either way. What a day this has been!**

 **Seira *happily*: I'll never forget that day.**

 **Kaito: Yeah. Me too. Man, I almost got nail-bitten by Kazama.**

 **Me *smiling*: Thank you so much guys for reading Chapter 18. Hopefully, Chapter 19 will be there next week. So see you there!**

 **Luchia *happily*: And until then everyone, please review and like this and his other stories. Hope you enjoyed reading this amazing beach chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	20. Chapter 19: Cafe Visit

**Me: What's up everybody? Here we are, Chapter 19!**

 ***Maki, Nikora and Taki arrived.***

 **Taki *sighing in relief*: Finally! After what appeared to be a disaster and the near end for Luchia, it's all over.**

 **Nikora: I though it's all over for a while now.**

 **Taki *confused*: Eh?**

 ***Me, Maki and Nikora laughed for a moment.***

 **Maki: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Nikora: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Taki: Same old Same old disclaimer.**

 **Me: Can't do much about that Taki. So everyone, let's get to Chapter 19 shall we?**

 ***Maki, Nikora and Taki nodded.***

Chapter 19: Maki's Beach Cafe Visits.

 _Morning_

 _Maki's beach cafe:_

"My Oh My. What fun you had on the beach yesterday." Taki said.

"How I wish I was there." Yuri sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Hippo said.

What happened is that Kaito and Sara told about the beach day fun yesterday which left many of them in awe.

"Bro. You nearly got beaten by Kazama hadn't you done that epic trick." Gaito said.

"Yeah. Kazama's surfing really left me in awe." Kaito said, "I never had seen anyone doing like that."

"And boy, the beach volleyball match." Maki said in awe, "It was really tensed it looks like."

"One mistake could have really costed Sarah and Luchia the match." Sara said, "But it was really an incredible fightback after Luchia's errors which gave Sakura and Natsumi the first set."

"I know. Even previously, Luchia-san, along with the 5 other mermaid princesses, struggled a bit and then fought back well to win." Hippo smiled.

"If they hadn't won at that time, it would have been the end of my cafe." Maki said, "No wonder why Luchia said that yesterday was the 'Pink Beach Day'."

They laughed a little bit about it and then went to the table where Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira are telling Sarah what she wanted to know.

"So that's how Mikaru de-aged." Sarah said in a bit of shock.

"Yeah." Luchia said before sadly asking, "Pretty tragic huh?"

"I can't help but really feel bad for Mikaru. She had no friends and saw Kaito as her only hope. Then when Kaito remembered Luchia, all seemed lost for Mikaru."

"Ah. You were telling about what happened to Mikaru." Kaito said in which the four of them nodded.

"But now hopefully, Mikaru can now live a happy life and she gained two friends." Seira said happily, "Me and Suzuka."

"What about us?" Hanon asked.

"Oh."

Everybody laughed.

"Just one thing. How can me and the other people do not know that there was another danger approaching?" Sarah asked.

"Well unlike Gaito, Mikeru didn't attack any kingdom." Luchia said before gulping, "Which he could have if he and Fuku had successfully defeated us."

"Well if our people were aware of it, then the Summer Green Festival would never had happen." Rina said.

"But I thought that the Hamasaki family knew about it." Hippo said.

"True. They were the only ones who were a bit caution about it." Hanon said.

"It would have been so easier if we had met the Hamasaki family during Mikeru's incident so that I also wouldn't have been in a dilemma about my future with Masahiro." Rina sighed.

"Poor Rina." Yuri said.

"Now that you are talking about it, I remember that I told Luchia that Kaito is still alive when she is in a dire situation." Sara said.

"You were in your spirit form when you told me." Luchia said in which Sara nodded.

"We were all in panic at that time at first when we heard that Kaito went missing." Taki said.

"I believed in Luchia." Seira said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"So Kaito. How did you get your memories back?" Gaito asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Sarah said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well you know. Meeting Luchia sometimes and visiting places and events where Luchia and I made memories." Kaito said before sighing, "I guess the sea world hates us."

Everyone got in a bit of shock.

"What are you saying Kaito?! The sea world loves you." Luchia said, "In fact our people wants to welcome you with open arms after Azumi made them understand that you are not a threat."

"I didn't mean that." Kaito said, "I meant that first Mikeru tried to separate us. Then Kiminu."

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"So say that the sea water demons don't want you and Luchia to be together." Sarah said.

"Yeah. I actually meant that." Kaito said, "Sorry."

"But why they don't want you two to be together?" Maki asked curiously.

"Why?!" Taki asked in shock, "Pure and simple. It's because...uh...well."

"Why are you mumbling up when everyone knows that Maki discovered Nikora's mermaid form so there's no problem?" Gaito asked in which everyone laughed a bit, "And where's Nikora by the way?"

"Kitchen of course. Though I wonder what she is doing there." Sara said.

"Okay. So as I was saying Maki, it's because Luchia is the current Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and Kaito is a Panthalassa Prince. Panthalassa! So with the two of them being together, it will be impossible for the water demons to fight them."

"Oh." Maki understood.

"Oh! I think we should delay our sea date for a while." Hanon said suddenly.

"Yeah. Who knows? Kiminu could be still around the sea or land and spy either one of us, just like she spied on Luchia and Kaito." Rina said, "Then she may bewitch either Nagisa or Masahiro and put us in a situation that Luchia had to go through in the past few days."

"You are realizing that now?" Luchia asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well it's good that you thought about it right now so that you won't have to suffer like Luchia had to go through." Kaito said.

"I want to find love!" Seira cried.

"There There." Sara said as she comforted Seira.

"If you want to find love, then why can't you?" Yuri asked.

"Problem is that, Yuri-san, that if Seira falls in love with a boy but he is neither the son of the former mermaid princess or a mermaid, then the law of getting turned into bubbles will certainly be around Seira's mind." Hippo explained.

"Oh."

Everyone nodded with and looked sadly at Seira, who gave a big sigh.

 _"I wonder if she can really do so, after what I had done to my own kingdom."_ Sara thought sadly.

There is a silence for a moment.

"So. Anyone else coming?" Sarah asked.

"Who knows?" Luchia asked.

Suddenly they heard a thunderous voice:

"FOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

All of them jumped all off a sudden.

"I nearly screwed my cooking!" Nikora exclaimed from the kitchen room.

Luchia and others looked at one of the big windows and who's there? None other than the Sylvester stuff toy! Everybody gasped.

"Is that Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy?" Luchia asked.

"Of course it is." Hanon said before gasping, "But it can talk?"

"Of course I can!" Someone is saying in such a way that the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"So what brings you here?" Rina asked.

"My instincts and its reputation. My! This is like the 9 lives of cat food! Food made from heaven! I'll risk my life for it!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Gaito asked.

"Chill Gaito. He's trying to have some fun." Kaito said.

"Who told you about this cafe?" Sara asked curiously.

"My buddies. Masahiro and Kazama. It is ABSOLUTELY delicious!" Someone is saying in such a way that the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Well glad you like it." Maki smiled.

"In fact, let me get in right now!"

And so he tried to go in through the window but of course he can't. Everyone laughed a bit.

"You could just walk through the door." Seira said.

"But I must get through the big window!" Someone is saying in such a way that the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

Suddenly the smell of pancakes is coming out from the kitchen room and through the door.

"Ahh! The smell...Foooooooddd..." Someone is saying in awe in such a way that the Sylvester stuff toy is talking as it slowly descends.

"Now where did he go?" Sarah asked curiously.

There they saw Kazama following the smell as he is in the air. The smell urges him to slowly come forward as he is doing so. He is wearing the shirt Luchia gave him during their date. Everyone giggled a bit.

"Luchia-san. Is that the shirt you gave him during that date?" Hippo asked.

"Hai." Luchia said.

"Hmmm...Looks like whatever Nikora is baking is so good." Taki said.

"You too Taki?" Yuri said in which everyone laughed a bit.

Nikora then soon came out from her kitchen room, carrying the set of freshly made pancakes. Without noticing Kazama, Nikora put the pancakes in the oven...

...and closed the oven. The smell disappeared and Kazama fell down with a thud.

"Ouch!" Kazama said.

"Oh Kazama!" Nikora said in a surprise, "How did you come here?"

"Well apparently, his Sylvester stuff toy came from the window and chatted for a while. Then whatever you are baking, the smell came and brought Kazama in." Maki said.

"Oh."

Everyone laughed a moment. Kazama got up and asked:

"How is it going everyone?"

"We are fine." Hanon smiled.

"Hey guys!" Masahiro said as he arrived.

"Well it's good to see you Masahiro." Rina smiled, "As well as Kazama."

"Yeah. It sure is."

"Finally. After one heck of a crowd arriving in this cafe yesterday, we can get to have a friendly atmosphere chat." Kazama said happily.

"Yep." Luchia said happily.

"So Masahiro. Why aren't you wearing glasses?" Gaito asked curiously, "Is it because you..."

"Come on Kazama. Let's strap him into a rocket and sent him flying." Masahiro said.

"Yeah Mister Gaito. We are gonna do that if you compare him to a boy from a wizard world even though it's true to some extent." Kazama said.

"Kazama..."

"Sorry."

Everybody laughed a bit with Gaito gulping a bit.

"It looks like they are a bit of serious this time." Yuri said.

"Yeah." Gaito gulped.

"So Kazama. Still itching for a rematch?" Kaito asked.

"You bet I am." Kazama said.

"I'm thinking that Sakura and Natsumi might be itching for a rematch as well." Masahiro said.

"Well we will accept the challenge if that happens." Sarah smiled.

"Can I play volleyball?" Seira asked happily.

"I'm afraid that you are too young to do so." Sara said sadly.

"Moe."

"So Nikora. What did you make that brought Kazama inside the cafe by the smell?" Taki asked and teased a bit in which everybody giggled.

"Pancakes." Nikora smiled.

"Pancakes?! Oh Boy! I wanna try those!" Kazama said happily as he jumped into a seat.

"I guess that's our order right?" Masahiro asked in which Kazama nodded.

"So. Pancakes please." Hippo said.

"It will take a minute." Nikora said.

 _5 minutes later:_

"Thanks for the pancakes." Kazama said happily then said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking, "Thanks for the delicious pancakes."

"With pleasure." Nikora smiled.

"Do you serve cat food just in case?" Masahiro asked and teased.

"Sorry. We don't serve pet food as customers don't even bring their pets." Maki said.

"But I'm the one right now! Why you do this to me?!" Kazama cried in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is crying, "No! My 9 lives cat food!"

Everyone laughed for a moment as Rina sat beside Masahiro while Sarah sat beside Kazama. Nikora, Maki, Taki, Gaito, Yuri and Hippo brought a little discussion between themselves so that Masahiro and Kazama won't hear.

"Should we bring up that 'mysterious figure' thing?" Gaito asked slowly.

"Don't think so. We don't want to create a ruckus right now in the morning." Yuri said slowly.

"It will definitely be bad and they certainly won't like it." Hippo said slowly.

"How about we ask the others about it?" Nikora asked slowly.

"Like parents and others?" Maki asked slowly.

"Something like that. Right now, let's not bring that up and let there be peace and quite for now." Taki said slowly.

"Wow Nikora. Those pancakes are really great." Masahiro said, "No wonder the smell of it brought Kazama here."

"Oh...Yeah. Glad you like it." Nikora quickly said as the others smiled at him, thus breaking the conversation.

There is a silence for a moment in which Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira, Sara and Sarah are curious to know what Nikora, Maki, Taki, Gaito, Yuri and Hippo are talking about. Before Luchia could ask, Kazama interrupted:

"Oh Yeah. I want to tell you something."

Everyone is curious to hear what Kazama is about to say.

"What is it?" Hanon asked curiously.

"This afternoon, two people will be coming." Kazama said.

Everyone got a bit surprised.

"Two people?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. Two people." Masahiro said.

"That's right. Two people." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"Who are those two people?" Kaito asked.

"See for yourself this afternoon." Kazama said.

"Well it's okay. Don't want to spoil the surprise." Luchia said in which everyone nodded.

"Well I can't wait to see the two people." Seira said in excitement.

"Me too." Sara smiled.

"So two people will be coming this afternoon right?" Maki asked in which Kazama nodded.

"Well that will be amazing." Nikora said.

Everyone is chatting about it until Sarah interrupted:

"Uh. Sorry to interrupt but I saw just now a boy and a girl walking straight to here."

"Oh!" Everyone realized.

"Excuse us then. We have to prepare ourselves." Rina said.

Sarah, Masahiro and Kazama nodded as everyone prepared themselves to greet them. Soon a boy and a girl stepped inside the cafe.

"Welcome to the Beach Cafe!" The girls greeted happily.

"Uh...Thanks." The boy said.

"Please have a seat." Luchia smiled.

The boy and the girl nodded as they are about to walk to the seat when they saw Masahiro and Kazama.

"Hi Masahiro! Hi Kazama!" The girl said happily.

"Hi." Both Masahiro and Kazama said.

Suddenly, everybody is shocked!

"Hey. How do you two know our names?" Masahiro asked in shock as both he and Kazama jumped from their seats.

The boy and the girl looked at them closely. When Masahiro and Kazama finally realized them, they gasped in awe and shock!

"Wait! You're Tajima and Yui!" Kazama gasped in awe.

"2 of the 6 suspended students when the Food Fight Massacre took place." Masahiro said in awe.

"Yep and the ones who were there during the 1st Anniversary Food Fight Massacre." Tajima smiled.

"It's great to see you again since that anniversary." Yui said happily.

Masahiro and Kazama nodded with a smile. Luchia and others couldn't believe what they are hearing!

"So how has it been going you two?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"And no offense but why are you holding hands?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Oh. That's because we are a couple." Tajima smiled.

"Couple?!" Masahiro and Kazama asked in shock.

"But we didn't seeing you two holding hands when all of the 6 suspended students, including you two, arrived to the anniversary." Masahiro said in shock.

"Well. That's just to avoid you know what." Yui smiled and teased.

Masahiro and Kazama got a bit surprised for a moment. Luchia and others are hearing everything right in front of them and they are so shocked that they couldn't even move. Hanon tried to say something but failed.

Masahiro and Kazama thought for a moment before sadly shaking their heads.

"Couple...Not possible." Masahiro and Kazama shook their head.

"And how so may we ask?" Tajima and Yui asked.

"Well. If I recall correctly, I remember that you, Tajima, got hit by a tomato by the attacker, who is one of the 6 suspended students, who accused you of stealing a book. In retaliation, you tried to spill some coke on the attacker but he dodged it and it went straight to the girl which is none other than her, Yui." Masahiro said.

"Yeah and you got so angry that before Tajima could even apologize, you shouted that 'YOU BAKA! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTY!'. Then you threw food at Tajima and that guy and that's when the Food Fight Massacre started." Kazama said.

Tajima and Yui gasped in awe upon realizing what Masahiro and Kazama just said are true.

"OMG! You two boys sure have a really strong memory!" Yui said in awe.

"Yeah. What you boys said are totally correctly." Tajima said before explaining, "After we got expelled and during our first few days on a different school we now go to, all 6 of us had met after the school and recalled the event of it and thought about it. The attacker, who is Daisuki, also apologized to me and begged for forgiveness which I gladly accepted. We are friends now."

"I apologized to Tajima for hitting him. He didn't want to spill coke on me on purpose. He wanted to do that to Daisuki in retaliation. I forgave him before he asked for it. So, as days pass by, me and Tajima hung out together and in the end, we are a couple."

"Ohhhh." Masahiro and Kazama understood, "We understand."

The four of them smiled for a moment. Luchia nearly dropped a plate but Nikora quickly grabbed it.

"So you two. Did you get your badge?" Tajima asked.

"Yeah. Us and the three girls." Masahiro said, "And you?"

"We also got it as well." Yui said, "But a different badge. Different badge representing different schools that we now go."

"Yep. That's right." Kazama said.

"By the way, do you have any information as to when they will give the photos and the film of the Food Fight Massacre 1st Anniversary?" Masahiro asked.

"They said work-in-progress still." Tajima said, "But they also said that they will finish soon."

"I see."

"By the way, I heard that the school you now go is close to the elite school that we all previously went where the Food Fight Massacre took place." Yui smiled.

"Absolutely!" Kazama said happily.

"Lucky you two and the three other girls. You can get to go there often as well." Tajima smiled.

"So how is everything going right now?" Yui asked.

"Oh you know. Friends, Best Friends, Girlfriends, Boyfriends, other friends, etc." Masahiro said.

The four of them shared a laugh for a while. Then Yui saw the shocked Luchia and others.

"Tajima. I think they are waiting for us to give the order." Yui said.

"Oh Yeah. Excuse us for a while." Tajima said in which Kazama and Masahiro nodded before calling, "Order please!"

"I'm here." Maki said as he approached them.

Then everyone got back to work, being shock, stunned and silent as Masahiro and Kazama returned to their seats.

"Looks like they heard everything right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. That explains their shockness." Kazama said before turning to Sarah, "Even Sarah is shocked. Hello?"

 _20 minutes later:_

"Thanks for the food." Yui said after she and Tajima finished eating.

"Here's the bill sir." Tajima said as he paid Maki the bill.

"Thank You." Maki smiled.

Tajima and Yui then stood up.

"You two are leaving?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah. We have got plenty of things to do today." Tajima said.

"It was so great meeting you two boys in this cafe." Yui said happily, "Hope to see you two again."

"Hope to see the others again as well." Masahiro smiled.

Tajima and Yui nodded with the smile as they said their farewells to Masahiro and Kazama. After that, they left the cafe. Silence occurred for a minute in which Masahiro and Kazama wondered. Then...

"OH...MY...GOOOOOOOODDDDD!"

Masahiro and Kazama got surprised all off a sudden as Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira spring on them while the others approached them with excitement on their faces.

"Are those the 2 suspended students from the Food Fight Massacre?!" Luchia asked in awe.

"Are they really?!" Hanon asked in excitement.

When Kazama and Masahiro nodded, all they could say is "Oh Wow!"

"Now that's totally unbelievable!" Rina said in excitement.

"More than unbelievable! I can't believe they actually came to the cafe!" Seira said happily.

"If we were customers right now, we could have easily talked to them." Kaito said.

"How can you? Even I was shocked and surprised." Sarah said.

"I have actually no words to describe right now." Sara said.

"Not only that, you even recognize them and said their part during the Food Fight Massacre!" Gaito said.

"Oh how I wish I was there!" Yuri cried.

"You can only hope for a time travel." Hippo said.

"If we could have a friendly chat, we could have talked to them." Taki said, "But we were shocked because they recognize you and said your names."

"I wonder if more of the Food Fight Massacre students will come here." Nikora teased a bit in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Now what a surprise visit in my cafe." Maki said.

"You heard the whole conversation right?" Masahiro asked in which everybody nodded.

"Hey Maki. Can we have a Food Fight Massacre here?" Kazama asked smiling.

"No Way!" Maki exclaimed in which everybody laughed.

So after Kazama and Masahiro finished eating, they stood up and thanked everyone for the food and paid it. Kazama then took his Sylvester stuff toy with him.

"You boys are leaving now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. We have got plenty of fun things to do." Kazama said happily.

"We'll see you then everybody." Masahiro said, "Come to my mansion again."

"We all will." Rina smiled.

And then after they said their goodbyes to each other, Kazama and Masahiro began to leave.

"Have a good day working." Kazama smiled.

"Make your customers proud." Masahiro smiled.

"Arigato!" The others said happily.

Kazama and Masahiro then left.

"Well what a morning start we have in this cafe." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah. With Kazama and Masahiro visiting followed by 2 of the Food Fight Massacre suspended students." Maki said.

"Hey look at the big window!" Taki said in surprise.

Everyone looked at the big window and saw the Sylvester stuff toy.

"And remember! Two people are coming this afternoon." Someone, who is Kazama, said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"We understand!" Everyone said.

The Sylvester stuff toy then disappeared.

"So Sarah. What about you?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I'm staying here till Maki closes the cafe." Sarah smiled in which everybody cheered and Luchia happily hugged Sarah.

 _Afternoon:_

"Afternoon has arrived and I've no idea as to who the two people Kazama-san are talking about." Hanon said.

"Beats me." Rina said.

Everyone nodded as silence occurred for a while. Then they heard a voice:

"Wow! So this must be the beach cafe Kazama is talking about. I really wanted to go there ever since he told me about it in excitement."

Some of them gasped a bit and smiled when they realize that voice. But what they will hear next will shock them!

"Not only that, Onii-chan told us that his friends even work there. He told us this: 'Go inside and BOOM!"

"That really curious me."

Everyone is shocked when they heard the voices!

"Did I just hear the word 'Onii-chan'?" Seira gasped.

"I know." Luchia couldn't believe her eyes and ears, "Does Kazama-san might have a..."

"Gaito, Yuri. Where are you going?" Nikora asked.

"To hide of course." Gaito said.

"We will be hiding and listening." Yuri said, "So don't call us."

And so Gaito and Yuri went straight to the kitchen room in which everyone sighed. But it soon quickly disappeared when the two people finally entered the cafe.

Enter Kazuki Yoshiro, Kazama's mother, and a 11 year old girl who has light indigo eyes and dark middle size indigo hair. She is carrying a stuff toy cat which is a bit smaller than the Sylvester stuff toy Kazama is carrying. They are in awe when they saw Luchia and others.

"Wow. No wonder all of you are working in here." Kazuki said in awe.

"I bet your son must have told you about this cafe." Maki said.

"Yep."

"Hi everyone. My name is..." The girl is about to introduce herself but...

"Kyaaaahhh!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira squealed as they approached her.

"Oh My! You are so cute!" Hanon said happily as she hugged the little girl.

"Kazama-san never told us that he has a little sister!" Luchia cried happily.

"What's this stuff toy?" Seira asked in excitement.

"Luchia, Hanon, Seira! Let them have a seat first!" Nikora said angrily before apologizing, "Sorry about these three."

"It's okay. One thing for sure is that I'm glad to see Luchia in a happy mood again. The last time I saw her, she was really crying a lot." Kazuki said.

"I know but now the disaster has been solved." Luchia said happily.

Everyone got excited as Kazuki and the little girl are about to take a seat but then they saw Sarah.

"Oh My God! Are you the English teacher from the school that Onii-chan goes?" The little girl asked in excitement.

"I sure am." Sarah smiled, "And you must be his little sister."

"Well it's a bit half complex you can say." Kazuki said which surprised everyone a bit, "So how are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Your son made a joke about having a twin brother called Sylvester Yoshiro." Sara smiled in which everybody laughed.

"I flustered him a bit by asking if I can call him Tweety Yoshiro."

"Oh." Kazuki and the little girl laughed a bit.

"Whoever you are, you do know his best friend for life right?" Rina asked smiling.

"I sure do." The little girl smiled, "Masahiro Hamasaki right?"

"Yep."

Everyone smiled for a moment. The little girl put the stuff toy cat on the table.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you again Kazuki and your daughter." Hippo smiled as he bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Kazuki smiled before saying, "Speaking about that, she's not our real daughter. She's our adopted daughter."

"Adopted?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"So that means you are Kazama's adopted sister." Taki said in which the little girl nodded.

"What happen to your real parents?" Maki gasped a bit.

"I only have my Mummy as a parent." The little girl said, "It'a a bit hard to explain but I can say that...I lost my Mummy."

Everyone is Shell-Shocked upon hearing that with Luchia, Hanon and Seira nearly tearing up. Meanwhile in the kitchen room, Gaito and Yuri gulped and their hearts are beating very fast and in fear.

"You mean your Mummy...?" Luchia asked crying but then the little girl interrupted.

"No No. If you are thinking that, that's not the case." The little girl said which surprised everybody, "My Mummy is missing and I can't find her."

"How did you adopt her then Kazuki?" Sarah asked.

"Well I was walking at the beach one day when suddenly I saw her crying at the beach. I asked her and she said that she cannot find her mother. She described her mother and we started to look for her everywhere but failed to trace her." Kazuki said, "I asked her if she could stay with us till we find her mother in which she gladly accepted. My husband and Kazama, my son, gladly accepted her into our family."

The others listened carefully as they are really touched to hear about Kazama and others accepting her into the Yoshiro family.

"How long it has been since your mother had gone missing?" Rina asked.

"Maybe for a while or a year or so." The little girl said which shocked everyone a bit.

"So what'a your name then?" Hanon asked.

"Aizu. But on my adoptive name, Kazami Yoshiro."

"Whoa!" The others got a bit surprised.

"So your real name is Aizu but your adoptive name is Kazami." Sara said in which the little girl nodded.

"So I guess. We know now three names of the Yoshiro family." Taki said.

"We really hope that you can find your real mother really soon." Nikora said, "Don't you feel a bit lonely without her?"

"I do but I'm getting comfort by the Yoshiros." Kazami smiled.

Kazuki smiled as she patted Kazami on her head. Everyone smiled at them.

"So what do you think of your adoptive brother, Kazama Yoshiro?" Hippo asked.

"Him? Oh he's an awesome Onii-chan!" Kazami said happily, "We have so much fun with each other and he often does amazing and funny stuffs."

"Wow!" The others said in awe.

"But what name does he call you?" Taki asked.

"Kazami." Kazami said.

"Then we will call you Kazami from now on till you find your mother." Nikora said.

"Okay."

"But isn't it a bit weird to call Kazama-san 'Onii-chan' when you are not his real sister?" Seira asked.

"But I find it fine to call him that since I'm living with them for a while now or a year or so."

"But why he never told us about having a little sister even though you are adopted?!" Hanon whined for a moment in which everybody laughed.

"I guess it's because all off you are spending time with my son and when Luchia was in a dire situation, he called me for help." Kazuki said in which everybody nodded, "I came to Pearl Piari once and this is my first time visiting here as well as Kazami."

"Well we hope that now we can see you often." Sarah smiled.

"Your son came with Masahiro today this morning." Maki said in which Kazuki nodded.

"I know. My son told me." Kazuki said.

"I just hope we can see your husband." Sara said in which everyone nodded with a smile.

 _"Where's Kaito by the way? Is he waiting for a perfect time to introduce himself?"_ Luchia wondered.

"Hey. What's that?" Seira asked curiously as she pointed at the stuff toy cat on the table, "It almost looks like the one Kazama-san carries."

"I will give you a clue." Kazuki smiled, "Have you ever heard of the name 'Sylvester'?"

"Of course!" Luchia said, "I recall seeing him in a movie when we were watching in Nagisa-kun's house."

"He always carries it with him. Not always but mostly." Rina said.

"Yeah and recently, Kazama-san told us that he even has a cute little son of his." Hanon said happily.

"That is the stuff toy one." Kazami smiled which everyone gasped in awe.

"You mean that this is the stuff toy of..."

" or Sylvester Junior." Kazuki smiled, "Just call him Junior if you want for simplicity."

"No wonder he almost looks the same but a bit smaller than the Sylvester stuff toy." Maki said.

"Oh Wow! He is so cute!" Hanon said happily as she touched him.

"I wanna have one of them." Luchia said happily.

"But what about that pink dolphin toy you have?" Rina asked.

"Oh Yeah...I already have that."

Everyone laughed for a moment. Gaito and Yuri are still hiding in the kitchen room.

"So what made you like them in the first place?" Maki asked.

"Me and Onii-chan watched some of his episodes and I share his feelings that there is great injustice on Sylvester." Kazami said, "He gets smashed, accused wrongly by the owner, beaten and yet he wins only once or twice. They even crossed the line by humiliating him in front of his son."

"My son once told me that when he grows up, he, along with Masahiro, will fly to the headquarters of the company who owns Sylvester and he will demand fair treatment. If he gets thrown out, he will somehow then request them to at least own the intellectual property rights of him." Kazuki smiled.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Call us and we will join his procession." Nikora smiled in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Can we meet him?" Seira asked happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Silly. He lives on another world or universe." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"Well we hope to visit your house and see what stuff he has." Taki said.

Kazuki and Kazami nodded with a smile as Kazami put her Sylvester Junior stuff toy on the table a bit closer so that they can have a look at it. Then there is a voice:

"Yo."

And so Kaito arrived with a smile on his face. When he approached them, Kazami asked curiously:

"Who are you?"

Kazuki then recognize him and gasped:

"Wait a second. You are Kaito!"

Everyone got a bit shocked for a moment.

"How do you even know his name?" Luchia gasped.

"My son told me about what he looked like. Orange-brown a little red and spiky hair and brown eyes." Kazuki said.

"Ah. So it's him!" Kazami growled a bit, "The bad boy who ditched Luchia!"

Everyone is even more shocked!

"So Kaito. Got anything to say about what you did in the past few days? Ditching Luchia, Saying things, Kissing another girl and throwing my son into the trash can just like that?!" Kazuki asked sternly.

"Kazuki, Kazami. I didn't do all of these things on purpose!" Kaito said, "I was..."

"Bewitched." Kazuki and Kazami said.

Everyone got a bit surprised.

"Wait. So you..." Kaito gasped for a moment.

Kazuki and Kazami shared a laugh a while. Kazuki then patted Kaito on his shoulder.

"Of course we know! Good to have you back Kaito!" Kazuki said happily.

"Onii-chan's uncle has brought you back from your senses and that Kiminu witch is send flying by his Aunt." Kazami said happily.

Everyone nodded and sighed with relief.

"And Onii-chan was right as to who's the suspect." Kazami said happily.

"And his best friend for life, Masahiro Hamasaki, was right as to what actually happened to Kaito." Kazuki smiled.

"Tell the boys that they should become detectives." Rina smiled.

"About that. Kazuki, thank you so much for helping me on your first visit to Pearl Piari. I'm truly grateful." Luchia thanked and bowed.

"Oh. That's okay. You are very much welcome." Kazuki smiled.

"Also one more thing. You said in Pearl Piari that the part of what I said wasn't true." Nikora said in which Kazuki nodded, "What was that part?"

"I already completed my working day at that time and I started the journey from my house. That work day wasn't sacrificed."

"Ohhhh." Everyone realized.

"Well Kaito. This is our first time meeting you." Kazami smiled in which Kaito nodded with a smile, "Hope you apologized to Onii-chan for what you did."

"He did and don't worry Kaito, we forgive you as well." Kazuki smiled.

"Thanks." Kaito couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief.

There is a silence and a smile for a while.

"So Kazuki. Did you know that your son called Rina 'Mummy' and Hamasaki-san 'Daddy'?" Seira asked sweetly in which everybody laughed.

"He would have certainly whined about it by now." Hanon laughed.

"Yeah I know." Kazuki said, "But he was banged up by the falling door."

"Even though, why would he call you, Rina, and Hamasaki 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'?" Kazami wondered.

"I have a theory." Taki said, "Masahiro is Kazama's best friend for life and Rina is Masahiro's girlfriend." Taki said.

"Makes perfect sense." Maki said.

"I don't think that might be the reason." Hippo said.

Everyone laughed loudly for a while. Suddenly Kazuki realized something:

"I just remember something. I'm sure that you do know that pink haired girl that my son and Masahiro met earlier before all of you and 3 days ago, had met with her again." Kazuki said in which everybody nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Suzuka." Kaito said.

"And she is the daughter of your son's uncle." Sara smiled.

"He told you about it right?" Sarah asked in which Kazuki and Kazami nodded.

"Ah yes. I was also there 3 days ago in that shop with Azumi, who is Kazama's Aunt." Rina smiled.

"I see." Kazuki said.

"Rina! That's not fair that only you and Hamasaki-san were there on that shop and not us!" Luchia cried, "It was once in a lifetime!"

"Yeah! Not only you played tag with Hamasaki-san twice, you and Azumi were there at Hamasaki-san's, Kazama-san's and Suzuka small reunion at that shop!" Hanon cried.

"Too bad. You snooze, You lose." Rina smiled and teased.

Luchia and Hanon whined for a moment in which everybody laughed.

"But I would love to see them one day." Kazami said happily.

"I would love to see them too." Kazuki smiled.

"Don't worry. You sure will." Maki said.

Everyone nodded and smiled for a moment before Kaito asked:

"I'm pretty sure you know what happened yesterday right?"

"Yep. I do know." Kazuki smiled before teasing, "Just 0.26 points and the world would have heard the news of Kaito being overthrown and my son becomes a new champion on surfing."

There is a small laughter then.

"But seriously. Your son did some amazing surfing tricks." Nikora said.

"Yeah. How can he even do those?" Sara asked in awe.

"Especially that dance?!" Taki asked.

"What dance?" Kazami asked curiously.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"He did the break dancing while surfing and another one." Hippo said.

"I think I know the other one." Maki said, "But I can't recall how he danced since I wasn't there on the surfing duel."

"I think I know." Kaito said, "Let me try."

And so Kaito did the dance Kazama did during the surfing. It isn't perfect though but he did try his best. When Kazami realized it, she gasped a bit:

"I know that dance. Onii-chan watched it and practiced it at night before the surfing duel."

"I know that dance too. He first attempted that when he was a child." Kazuki smiled which wowed everybody.

"Not only that your son ended his surfing performance in a marvelous way." Rina said.

"Jumping in mid-air while singing." Hanon said.

"I would love to see more of it if a rematch takes place." Luchia said happily.

"Boy. He sure does knows a lot of tricks." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"He is always welcome to have a rematch." Kaito said.

"Thank You." Kazuki smiled.

"I just wish I was there to cheer for him." Kazami sighed.

"It's okay."

Kazuki patted Kazami on the head. Luchia then asked this:

"Do you know about the Food Fight Massacre and its 1st Anniversary?"

"Ohhh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Oh Yeah. Who would had seen that coming?" Kazuki smiled, "My husband happily said that our son was so lucky to be involved on that Food Fight Massacre. You know? Foods thrown all around crazily."

"Yeah. We all know." Luchia said.

"How I wish I was there." Kazami said.

"Don't worry. We all feel the same way of wishing to be there." Kaito said.

"But oh boy, the next day." Kazuki gulped for a moment, "Me, my husband, Naoki and Shizuro went and we saw a big mess inside the school. The principal was all in a bit of rage and suspended the 6 students."

"2 suspended students came to the cafe this morning and had a chat with your son and Masahiro." Maki said.

"I know."

"Now how do you even know that?" Hippo asked.

"By phone."

"Oh."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Wait. You know Naoki and Shizuro?" Rina asked.

"Of course!" Both Kazuki and Kazami said.

"If we know Masahiro Hamasaki, then how can we not know his parents?" Kazami asked, "I also know the Shirais as well."

"Oh." Rina and others realized.

"Do you know about the 1st Anniversary of it?" Taki asked.

"Yeah. I know that as well." Kazuki smiled, "Me and my husband are really looking forward to watching it and seeing the photos."

"Me too." Kazami said happily.

"Well we are all looking forward to watching it." Nikora smiled.

"They also got the badge as well." Sara said in which Kazuki and Kazami nodded.

"Oh I remember someone now!" Kazuki exclaimed, "The janitor..."

"Yeah! Him!" Hanon said happily, "Your son and Masahiro met him during Luchia's crisis."

"And we met him also." Seira said happily.

"They also met his brother." Sarah smiled.

"Both of them were there during the surf duel." Kaito said.

"I know." Kazami teased.

"And not only that, he also joined the..." Kazuki said before the girls interrupted happily.

"Of course! The former students gathering!" Hanon said happily.

"Not really a gathering but a small gathering since there were Masahiro's parents, Nagisa's parents and Kazama's Uncle and Aunt." Rina smiled.

"And the janitor was also there as well." Kaito said.

"True and about the current principal." Kazuki said before whistling, "Wow!"

"What an epic day you three had." Kazami said happily.

"I missed it!" Seira cried.

"There There." Sarah comforted her.

There is a silence for a moment before Kaito proclaimed:

"And now. There is something we would like to talk about."

"What could that be?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"The mysterious figure." Luchia said.

"The mysterious figure?" Kazami asked curiously.

"Yeah. The one who gave Kazama the jersey in which we saw on the school roof." Hanon said.

"Oh That!" Kazuki and Kazami realized.

"Do you know anything about it?" Rina asked.

Kazuki took a breathe for a moment before explaining:

"When I saw that jersey for the first time, I was really surprised to see that and wondered where did it come from. So, at night, me and my husband talked to our son about it in which he claimed that it was given by the mysterious figure."

"Do you know who the mysterious figure is?" Seira asked.

"No. Onii-chan said that the mysterious figure was invisible and that if it reveals, the media will spring at it." Kazami said, "I wasn't there when they had that conversation but she told me about it and I asked Onii-chan about it and he said the same thing."

"Exactly." Kazuki said, "At first, me and my husband got a bit skeptical and we thought that he might be saying funny stuffs but then we thought he could be right to some extent after we discovered that the shops don't sell these jerseys at all which leads me to three conclusions."

Everyone looked at Kazuki closely.

"What could it be?" Sara asked.

"Either the Santa Claus might had slipped a present for him during Christmas." Kazuki said.

"You mean Santa Claus exist actually?!" Taki asked in awe in which everybody laughed.

"That's just her thinking." Nikora said.

"The second could be that someone might have given a jersey as a birthday present." Kazuki said.

"If that had happened, he could have just told you straight away." Hippo said.

"That might be true."

"Or...the third one could be that the mysterious figure has given it to him." Maki said in which Kazuki nodded.

"It's okay if Onii-chan might have some privacy that he doesn't want to share but it really worries me a lot." Kazami said, "Who knows? The police might come and arrest him for stealing the jersey."

"The police never came to our house ever since I saw that jersey." Kazuki said.

"Oh."

 _"Masahiro was also unwilling to tell. We should talk to his parents about it."_ Rina thought.

"This seems to be a very interesting mystery." Sarah smiled before saying, "But we don't want to let Kazama and Masahiro find out cause if they do..."

"We all know what will happen." Everyone said.

Maki seems to be thinking about something when he suddenly realized:

"Oh God! We are having so many conversation about different topics and yet we didn't ask you want you want to eat."

"So you finally realized it?" Kazuki teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Let's eat then. Give the Junior some food as well." Kazami said happily in which everyone laughed a bit as well.

So Nikora and Maki took the order. Once they did so, they went to the kitchen room where they saw Gaito and Yuri are still hiding in fear. Nikora and Maki sighed for a moment.

"When are you two gonna come out of your hiding place?" Nikora asked slowly and sighed.

"As soon as those two leave." Gaito said meekly.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Oh My God! My son is right!" Kazuki said in awe, "These foods are delicious."

"Thank you Onii-chan for recommending this cafe." Kazami cried happily as she is munching happily.

"Glad that you are enjoying yourself." Maki smiled.

Everyone smiled at them before Kazuki said:

"That guy..."

"Eh?" Everyone is curious.

"That guy our son met recently in a mansion."

"Wait! You mean Rihito-san?" Luchia asked.

"That's the guy's name?" Kazami asked curiously.

"Yeah. His full name is Rihito Amagi." Kaito said.

"What made you so curious about him?" Hanon asked curiously.

"It's just that the way our son described him, my husband had a feeling that he met him somewhere before." Kazauki said.

Everyone gasped in surprise for a moment.

"Your husband knows him?!" Seira gasped.

"Not knows him. Just a feeling that he had seen him somewhere before." Kazami said.

"Well unless they meet each other again, they cannot be sure." Rina said.

"Yeah." Kazuki said.

There is a silence for a moment. Kazuki and Kazami got up from their seats and paid the bill in which Maki thanked them for it.

"You are leaving?" Maki asked.

"Yeah. I want to thank you so much for this pleasant experience." Kazuki smiled, "I'm going to give my son a world of thanks."

"It's really great meet all of you." Kazami said happily as she bowed.

"We are also glad to enjoy talking with you." Nikora smiled.

"It's been a pleasure meeting with you." Hippo said.

"Come and visit here someday." Taki said.

"Come to Pearl Piari if you can with your whole family." Sara smiled.

"We sure will." Kazuki smiled.

"Maybe we can have a chat in the school." Sarah teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"If we can."

"It was also nice to meet your Sylvester Junior stuff toy." Seira said happily as she touched it.

"Thanks." Kazami said happily.

"Very well then. We have to leave now." Kazuki said.

Everyone nodded as they said 'Goodbye' to each other. Then before Kazuki and Kazami, with her Sylvester Junior stuff toy, could leave, Kaito called:

"Come and visit us someday!" Kaito called.

"I will!" Kazuki called back.

"Kazami! We hope you can find and reunite with your Mummy!" Luchia called.

"Arigato!" Kazami called back.

"Goodbye!" Everyone called.

And so Kazuki and Kazami left but a minute later, everyone saw the Sylvester Junior stuff toy on the big window.

"It's great to see you. Hope to see you the next time with my father." Someone, who is Kazami, said in such a way as if the Sylvester Junior stuff toy is talking.

"We sure will." Luchia smiled.

And then the the Sylvester Junior stuff toy went down slowly as it disappears.

"You can come out now." Taki called.

Soon, Gaito and Yuri meekly approached them after a few minutes.

"Bro. We had so many conversations and there you remained hiding." Kaito said.

"What are you talking about?! Have you heard what that little girl said at the beginning?!" Gaito asked sternly.

"Yeah! She lost her Mummy! Missing!" Yuri cried, "And at the worst scenario..."

"If Kazami said that she has gone missing for a while or a year or so, this could mean one thing..."

"I know Gaito-sama! I'm so scared! Really scared! Kazami is gonna attack us if she sees us!"

"There There Yuri-san." Hippo said as she comforted Yuri.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"It's really sad to hear that Kazami's mother has gone missing and her daughter is extremely worried about her." Luchia said sadly.

"But at least the Yoshiros are taking good care of her, especially Kazama." Kaito said.

"Oh Boy. Kazama-san might have to face a few questions." Hanon teased a bit.

"So right now, she is Kazama's adopted little sister." Rina said in everyone nodded.

"It seems that even Kazama-san's parents doesn't know about the mysterious figure." Seira said.

"Well at least it's really great to know about them for a while." Sara smiled.

"We would definitely love see her husband one day." Sarah smiled in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Well what a day we are having." Taki said happily, "First Masahiro, Kazama and the 2 suspended students in the morning and now Kazama's mother and adopted sister in the afternoon."

"Any idea who's coming next?" Nikora asked.

"I have no idea." Maki said before smiling, "But it's already an exciting day of work in this cafe."

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

"Luchia-san. Why are you banging your head on the table so many times?" Hippo asked.

"Luchia has again forgot to give Kazuki the present." Kaito sighed.

"Why...Am...I...so...STUPID?!" Luchia cried as she banged her head on the table every word she said.

"Keep banging your head on the table and your head will burst open." Nikora said sternly.

Upon hearing that, Luchia stopped.

"And beside, did you even bring the present?" Hanon asked.

Luchia then realized for a moment before meekly shaking her head. Everybody laughed.

"You didn't bring it and yet you said you forgot to give it to her." Rina said.

"Another opportunity lost." Seira teased.

Luchia sighed for a moment when suddenly they heard a laughter voice:

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone jumped up.

"Who's there?!" Nikora called.

"It's me! Kiminu! Ha Ha Ha!" A voice laughed.

"And I'm her twin sister! Ha Ha Ha!" Another voice laughed.

Everybody is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Ki...Kiminu?!" Hanon gasped in shock, "And her twin sister?!"

"I thought you were thrown off by Naoki!" Luchia gasped.

"Come on in then!" Rina said angrily, "I bet you're coming for vengeance!"

"Everyone! Let's spring on them once they step foot!" Seira said in which everyone nodded.

But Kaito has a different feeling about it.

"Wait a sec. She doesn't have a twin sister and her voice is a bit different!" Kaito said, "And the voices are almost like male voices. Could it be?"

"Uh Oh..." The voices gulped.

Suddenly Luchia and others saw two boys tumbling in the cafe and these boys are Nagisa and Hotoshi.

"I leaned a bit too much." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah." Nagisa said.

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"Nagisa. Hotoshi." Hanon gasped.

"Were you two pretending to say like Kiminu and her 'we never off or seen before' twin sister?" Seira gasped.

Both Nagisa and Hotoshi give an innocent smile and a little wave. Everyone looked at them.

"You boys are really naughty sometimes." Sara teased.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when I nearly thought that it was Kiminu and her never seen before twin sister." Taki said.

"I don't recall Kiminu saying about having a twin sister." Luchia said.

"I would have loved to get my hands on them if it were really them." Gaito said.

"Wow Kaito. You sure are clever sometimes." Nikora said.

"Thanks. Their voices and Kiminu's voice sounds different." Kaito said.

Everyone nodded. Seira, Yuri, Hanon and Sarah began to chuck a bit.

"Seira-san, Yuri-san, Hanon-san and Sarah-san?" Hippo asked curiously.

"Why take it so seriously? They were just having fun." Sarah smiled.

"We are made into fools again!" Yuri laughed a bit.

"True. Although we got a bit frightened upon hearing it, it was really fun." Hanon said happily as she approached Nagisa and Hotoshi and hugged each of them.

"You two should become excellent voice actors." Seira said happily.

"Really. That's great." Hotoshi said happily.

"Have a seat." Maki smiled.

Everyone laughed for a moment as Nagisa and Hotoshi went to their seats with Hotoshi sitting beside Sarah and Nagisa sitting with Hanon, happily, beside him.

"Wait Sarah. You work here as well?" Hotoshi gasped.

"Uh No. I'm just a customer." Sarah smiled, "Since morning."

"Oh Wow! I bet you're gonna make a record for being in the cafe for a longest period of time." Nagisa teased.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Nagisa! Hotoshi! We met Kazama-san's mother and his sister today!" Hanon said happily.

"Wow! That's great." Nagisa said in awe.

"Sister? He has a real little sister?" Hotoshi gasped in a bit of shock.

"I mean adopted little sister." Hanon said.

"Now you are making sense."

"You know what happened to her?" Rina asked.

Both Nagisa and Hotoshi nodded sadly and sighed.

"Yeah. We know. Really saddening that she couldn't find her real mother." Hotoshi said.

"It's been a while or a year or so." Nagisa sighed.

"I know. We are also all really sad to hear about it." Luchia said sadly.

"At one point, we nearly got shocked when she first told that her mother is lost, we thought at first that she...uh...you know before she said that her mother was missing." Hippo said.

"We really hope that she can find her." Maki said.

"We all hope so." Everyone said.

 _"It really saddens us and actually frightened us."_ Yuri and Gaito thought frightfully.

There is a silence for a moment before Rina said:

"And 2 suspended students came to this cafe this morning in which Masahiro and Kazama were there at that time."

"Yeah we know. You all were standing like statues." Hotoshi teased.

"You could have talked to them." Nagisa said.

"How can we? We are all too shocked to do so." Hanon said.

"Yeah. That conversation the four had really surprised and shocked us starting from the name in which the 2 suspended students said correctly." Sarah said.

"We never thought that moment had arrived." Kaito said.

"What do you think? Will 4 more suspended students come?" Nikora asked.

"I have no idea." Maki said.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So I think both of you want something to eat right?" Taki asked.

Both Nagisa and Hotoshi nodded as Maki took the order from them. Before Maki and Nikora could leave the kitchen room, Hotoshi called:

"Wait! Before you leave, I want to tell something."

Everyone looked at Hotoshi curiously.

"What could that be?" Seira asked curiously.

"I just want to say that someone will be coming on evening." Hotoshi said.

"Oh." Everyone got a bit one-third surprise, one-third curious and one-third awe.

Well except Gaito and Yuri, who are trembling with fear and gulped.

"Who is that someone?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Well you have to see it for yourself." Nagisa said.

"At least that someone is known to you?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Hotoshi nodded.

Everyone, except Gaito and Yuri, are now a bit excited.

"Oh Wow. I can't wait to meet that person." Luchia said happily.

"Me too." Rina smiled.

"Well this will be really exciting." Kaito said.

"So now we are going to meet another new person." Hippo smiled.

"Hey you two. Anything wrong?" Taki asked.

"Nothing." Gaito and Yuri quickly said.

"Well we hope to see that person whom you know." Nikora said.

"Same here." Maki said.

"Thanks." Hotoshi smiled, "You can now proceed."

Nikora and Maki nodded as they went to the kitchen room.

"Kaito. What happened when Kazama's mother and adopted sister met you for the first time?" Nagisa asked.

"They first were stern about me but then warmed up after laughing a bit and said that they knew what actually happen to me." Kaito said.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Thanks for the food." Hotoshi smiled.

"Yeah. Let's eat." Nagisa said happily.

Hotoshi nodded happily as the boys began to munch the food with everyone smiling at them.

"Shall we ask them that question?" Luchia asked slowly.

Everyone nodded.

"Ano Nagisa? Hotoshi? Can we ask you a question?" Hanon asked.

"You are always welcome to ask." Nagisa smiled after gulping a food down, "What is it?"

Seira took a breathe for a moment before asking:

"Do you know about the 'mysterious figure' thing?"

"Eh?" Both Nagisa and Hotoshi got a bit confused.

"The one that gave Kazama the jersey?" Rina asked.

"Oh that!" Both of the boys realized.

"You know about it?" Luchia asked in awe.

"Yeah." Hotoshi said before asking, "Didn't you talk to the parents about it?"

"We did to Kazama's mother and adopted little sister but even Kazama's parents are not sure as to who is the mysterious figure." Kaito said, "They are wondering about it."

"Describe the jersey that you saw." Nagisa said.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito described the jersey they saw Kazama wearing on the school roof.

"Very well then, even we were a bit surprised when we saw that jersey on Kazama's house." Hotoshi said which surprised everyone a bit, "We asked him about it and he said a mysterious figure had given to him."

"Did he tell you who the mysterious figure is?" Sara asked in which Nagisa and Hotoshi shook their heads.

"So even you don't know who the mysterious figure is." Sarah said.

"By the way, the jersey that you four described, Masahiro also has that jersey." Nagisa said which surprised everybody.

"Masahiro also has that jersey as well?" Rina gasped.

"Yeah. Why? Didn't all of you see it when you all went to his mansion for the first time?"

"Well we did see his clothes but we didn't see all of it." Hanon said.

"So we should mainly ask Hamasaki-san's parents about it." Hippo said in which everyone nodded.

"Speaking about that, why are you so interested and curious about that mysterious figure thing?" Hotoshi asked.

"Um..." Everyone tried to think of a reason.

"I guess..." Gaito said.

"For Fun!" Yuri said happily in which everyone laughed.

"Well we do know why those two boys won't say it." Taki said before exclaiming, "The Media!"

"Yeah. They said that it is invisible and doesn't want to reveal it for fear of media." Nagisa said.

"Maybe I know another reason." Nikora said sternly, "Luchia and Hanon might spill it out!"

"WHAT?!" Luchia and Hanon gasped in shock.

"How can and what do you mean by that?" Luchia gasped.

"Here's a perfect example." Nikora said, "1 and a half month before Hanon first met Yukito, you happily said, in front of everyone at school, that you are pregnant and you put yourself and Kaito in the most embarrassing situation ever in school!"

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"I wasn't there at that time. You really did that seriously?" Sarah asked in a bit of surprise.

"I was just joking! I didn't know that they would take it to seriously!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"Wow Nikora. You had to bring that up!" Kaito whined.

"No wonder why everyone was going crazily at school at that day." Nagisa said.

"Looks like we found the answer." Hotoshi smiled.

"You were there at that day right?" Rina asked in which they nodded.

"Luchia herself alone did it! Why am I also the blame?!" Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"Whatever the reasons or conclusions are, I guess it will make a very interesting mystery." Maki said.

Everyone nodded and smiled. After finishing their food, Hotoshi and Nagisa got up from their seats.

"You are leaving?" Maki asked.

"Yeah but..." Nagisa gulped.

"...we don't have money to pay for the food so..." Hotoshi continued.

"Can we please pay it later?" Nagisa and Hotoshi asked smiling with their twinkling eyes.

"Sure." Maki smiled.

"Great. Thanks." Hotoshi said happily, "It will definitely be paid."

"I will see you around then everybody." Nagisa said.

"I will see you too Nagisa." Hanon said happily.

And so after saying their goodbyes but before Nagisa and Hotoshi could leave, the others said:

"Take Care!"

"Thanks." Nagisa smiled.

"Remember. Someone will be coming on evening!" Hotoshi called.

"We know!" The others said.

And so Nagisa and Hotoshi left.

"What a day we are having in this cafe." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. First Masahiro, Kazama and the 2 suspended students of the Food Fight Massacre came in the morning and then Kazuki and Kazami in the afternoon." Rina smiled.

"And now Nagisa and Hotoshi and soon in evening, a new person will be arriving." Hanon said.

"So far how many new people we met in this cafe today?" Seira asked.

"Two excluding the 2 suspended students because although they came here, we didn't talk to them." Kaito said, "Soon to be 3 when evening arrives."

"I'm still in this cafe. I'm going to make a record of the longest period in the cafe in a single day." Sarah teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

"You sure will be." Sara smiled as she patted Sarah.

"Well this will be fun in the evening." Hippo said.

"I guess we may have to do a little bit of cleaning." Maki said.

"That can be done only by us since there's not much mess today unlike yesterday." Nikora said.

"Let me guess from my magic ball to see who's that mysterious figure." Taki said.

Everyone laughed a bit while Nikora and Maki started cleaning a bit. Gaito and Yuri, however, are full with fear.

"Yuri. Could you be thinking what I am thinking?" Gaito gulped.

"I know. I'm really scared Gaito-sama." Yuri gulped as well.

 _Evening:_

"So Taki-san. Found out who the mysterious figure is?" Hippo asked.

"Nope. Epic fail!" Taki cried in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Gaito, Yuri. What are you really so frighten off?" Sara asked curiously.

"Uh...Nothing." Gaito and Yuri quickly said.

"Prepare yourself everyone!" Nikora called, "I could see someone coming from the window."

Everyone then quickly prepare themselves to greet the visitor with Sara, Gaito and Yuri at the back. And so when the visitor arrived, they are in awe.

The visitor is a woman who has yellow eyes and yellow long ponytail hair. The woman yawned and stretched herself for a while and smiled:

"What a beautiful evening we are having. The sun is setting down and soon the stars will appear at night. Right Nikora?"

Everyone is shocked as to how she now Nikora's name. Gaito's and Yuri's feet are fumbling in fear after looking at her appearance. But then they saw Sara's SHELL-SHOCKED face! Thinking that Sara might have known her, they slowly pulled her into the kitchen room when the visitor is looking at the window.

"Ah yes, it sure is." Nikora smiled, "But how do you know my name?"

"Are you Hotoshi's mother by any chance?" Seira asked curiously.

The woman smiled, winked and said:

"My name is Shidou Mizaki. Great to see you all."

"Oh Wow!" Luchia and others said happily as she approached them.

"So you are Hotoshi's mother, Shidou Mizaki." Rina smiled in which Mizaki nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to meet you Mizaki-san." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"It's so amazing to meet you Mizaki." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah." Mizaki smiled but when she saw Hanon, she gasped, "Holy Smokes! Are you my son's best friend for life's girlfriend?!"

"I sure am."

"Say his name then."

"Nagisa Shirai."

"I guess you are then."

Everyone laughed for a moment as Mizaki and Hanon slapped high fives.

"If you don't mind, how do you know our names?" Taki asked.

"Make a guess." Mizaki said.

"Your son told you right?" Kaito asked.

"That's right, Mister Surf Champ who got brainwashed by the real chicken bitch."

Everyone gasped in shocked for a moment before they realized.

"Your son also said what happened to me?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, the most shocking part is that you, Luchia, tried to kill yourself twice." Mizaki said in shock before asking, "Why would you do that?"

"I was really depressed and cried a lot."

"Luchia." Kaito said sadly.

"At least Kazuki came and comforted you on that trouble you were facing." Mizaki said which surprised everyone.

"You know her?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Me and Kazuki are best friends."

"Ohhh." Everyone is in awe.

Suddenly, Mizaki stared at Sarah and is in awe and surprise.

"Oh My God! Are you that English teacher from my son's class?" Mizaki said in awe.

"I sure am." Sarah smiled.

Mizaki hugged Sarah happily and said:

"Holy Moly! This is awesome! How is everything going? My son told me so much about you!"

"He...He did?" Sarah asked as she struggled to break free.

"Yes he did. Boy what a day!"

"Uh Mizaki. If you don't mind, you are kind of chocking Sarah." Taki said.

"Huh? Oops!"

Everyone laughed a bit as she let Sarah go. The two women shared a laugh before Mizaki took a seat.

"You must be my son's friend right Seira?" Mizaki asked in which Seira nodded happily, "You kind of remind me of my another best friend I had."

It is then everyone became shocked.

"How does Seira remind you of another best friend?" Sarah asked.

"Well Seira does kind of remind me." Mizaki said, "The difference is that she doesn't have bangs unlike Seira and she is or was in her adult age."

"Was?! Had?!" Hanon asked in shock in which Mizaki nodded, "Then what happened to your another best friend?"

"I don't know. It's a bit difficult to explain."

Everyone is in so shock that they began to think about it.

 _"Could it be that..."_ Seira thought and gasped.

 _"Uh Oh."_ Others thought and gulped.

 _"This is not good."_ Hippo thought.

"What's the matter? Why are you all so shocked?" Mizaki asked curiously.

"Oh Nothing." Everyone quickly said.

"You came to eat right?" Maki asked.

Mizaki nodded as he took the order. Both Nikora and Maki then went into the kitchen room where Gaito, Sara and Yuri are hiding in fear.

"Did you just hear what Mizaki said?" Yuri gasped and gulped.

"I know. This is so not good." Gaito gulped before asking, "Sara. Are you okay?"

Sara didn't say anything. A single tear came out from her eye.

 _23 minutes later:_

"My Oh My! The food is really delicious!" Mizaki said in awe, "Thanks Maki and Nikora."

"With pleasure." Maki smiled.

"Your son recommend to come here right?" Nikora asked in which Mizaki nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Glad he did." Mizaki smiled.

Everyone smiled at Mizaki while at the same time thinking about what Mizaki said.

"So Kaito. You nearly got beaten by Kazama in surfing if it wasn't for that seven and a half air trick of yours." Mizaki said.

"Yeah. By a whisker." Kaito said, "Your son was there."

"Of course he was there. Otherwise, why am I saying about it?"

"Oh."

Everyone laughed about it.

"Food Fight Massacre!" Luchia said happily.

"Please. Me and my husband just wish that we were there." Mizaki said, "As well as our son."

"We all the feel the same way." Kaito said, "So don't worry."

"The janitor was also there and now he also cleans in our school." Rina said.

Mizaki nodded and smiled.

"If you don't mind, do you know about the mysterious figure thing?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"What if I say I do know about it?" Mizaki asked smiling.

Everyone suddenly approached Mizaki with excitement in their eyes.

"Really? Who could it be?" Seira asked in excitement.

"You do know the consequences if Masahiro and Kazama finds out about it." Mizaki said.

"Don't worry. We will keep it as a secret and not tell it." Sarah said.

"And to make sure of it, I will put a tape on Luchia's and Hanon's mouth." Nikora said.

"Noo!" Luchia and Hanon cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

"Why them?" Mizaki asked curiously.

Nikora then told about the pregnant joke despite Luchia's and Kaito's crying and whining. Mizaki couldn't help but laugh.

"But I didn't say a word. Why should I have my mouth taped?!" Hanon cried.

"So no wonder why everyone was buzzing about it on that day which surprised my son and Nagisa." Mizaki said in awe.

"Back to the topic." Kaito quickly said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"So do you know who the mysterious person is?" Hippo asked.

"I'm sorry but...I actually don't know." Mizaki said.

The girls and Kaito fell down in anime style while the others sadly said "Awwwww."

"So I guess you also don't know about it." Maki said.

"Nagisa said that Masahiro also has that jersey. Is it true?" Rina asked in which Mizaki nodded.

"We the Shidous were a bit curious about it and we asked Masahiro and Kazama. They said that it was given by the mysterious figure and it was invisible and can't reveal it for fear of the media." Mizaki said.

"And fear of Luchia and Hanon blurting it out. Mainly Luchia." Taki said.

"Taki-san! You too?!" Luchia cried in which everyone laughed a bit.

Then they have some other chats till Mizaki asked:

"So Hanon. How did you fall in love with Nagisa Shirai?"

So Hanon told Mizaki about her relationship with Nagisa from their rough start to a now happy couple. After she finished it, Mizaki said:

"My son was really honestly in awe about it and he told me Nagisa getting a girlfriend at his age is really amazing. He congratulated him."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"Who cares about the age difference? We are in love." Hanon said happily, "1 or 2 age difference is fine."

"Yeah. Not like 10 or 15 age difference." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"Do you know the Shirais?" Luchia asked.

"Of course I do know them and Yukito really surely makes some excellent fashionable clothes." Mizaki said, "I also know the Hamasakis."

"Wow." Everyone said in awe.

"We are also all in awe about Yukito making fashion clothes." Rina smiled.

"We hope that your son can find love as well." Seira said happily.

"Thanks." Mizaki smiled, "Besides. You sometimes cry about finding love right?"

"I really want to find love!"

"There There."

Mizaki patted Seira on the head. Then she got up from her seat and said:

"I'm so really glad to meet all of you and thank you for this amazing experience. Hopefully, we can get to know each other well."

"We sure will." Sarah smiled.

"Maki. Here you go."

And so Mizaki gave Maki the money but Maki seems to be a bit shock and asked Mizaki:

"Why are you giving me some extra money?"

"Huh?" Mizaki is really surprised, "I will give you a clue. Two boys came today between afternoon and evening."

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"It's also for Nagisa's and Hotoshi's meal bill as well." Nikora said in which Mizaki nodded.

"Mizaki-san. Hopefully, we can get to meet your husband if we can." Hippo smiled.

"You sure all will." Mizaki smiled, "Hope you all have a good time with my boy and others and have fun and I and my husband also hopefully can get to see you in Pearl Piari. So until we meet again, see you later."

"Goodbye." Everyone said cheerfully.

Mizaki smiled and winked as she left but a minute later, she came back again.

"By the way Maki, are you engaged to Nikora?" Mizaki asked.

"Ohhhh!" Everyone said happily except Nikora and Maki, whose cheeks are a bit red.

"Uh...Yeah." Maki said.

"Wow. Call me then if there is a marriage ceremony between you two." Mizaki said happily before she left.

There is a small laughter then after Mizaki left.

"Did he really have to say that to his mother as well?" Nikora asked in a bit embarrassment.

"Well he can't help it." Luchia said happily.

"We hopefully can get to meet her husband soon." Hanon said happily.

"You should be lucky that Kazuki and Kazami didn't bring that up." Rina said.

"Maybe they do know about it but you know." Kaito said.

"No!" Maki and Nikora whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well it was great that we have met Hotoshi's mother, Shidou Mizaki." Sarah smiled.

"So now we have met two new people in this cafe: Kazami and Mizaki. We know Kazuki though before she first arrived in this cafe as well." Taki said.

"Exactly." Hippo said before asking, "And now everyone. Can we get to a bit serious part?"

"Regarding another best friend which Mizaki said that she looks like me which I'm pretty sure you know who it is?" Seira asked.

Everyone nodded. Gaito and Yuri came back from the kitchen room.

"Where's Sara?" Maki asked.

"She's with us but..." Yuri said before gulping.

"She really needs some comfort right now. Her tears were dropping down a bit." Gaito said.

"Understood. Bring Sara here and we can comfort her." Nikora said.

 _Between Evening and Night:_

"Thank you so much for cheering me up." Sara said as she rubbed her eyes off.

"Don't worry Sara. Hope we can find a solution to it." Seira said.

"Fingers crossed." Yuri said.

"Hanon. What are you thinking about?" Taki asked.

"Oh Nothing." Hanon quickly said.

Suddenly they could hear boom and thunderous voices:

"Sakura? Is this really the cafe?"

"Of course. Then why me and Natsumi are even taking you there?"

"Uh. Just to make sure."

"You were the one who first met Hanon before. So did you come here before?"

"Not really."

There are several gasp of happiness in the cafe once they realized the voices.

"Could it be our...?" Hanon gasped happily.

And so the 9 mermaid friends stepped into the cafe. They are Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura and Koyabasa, Hibiki, Natsumi, Lisa, Meru and Meru's mother.

"Konichiwa!" Everyone said happily.

When they realized that they suddenly greeted each other, they started to laugh for a while. Hanon and Rina excitingly approached them.

"It's our friends of course." Rina smiled, "As well as Yukito's and Naoki's friends."

"How is it going everybody?" Hanon asked happily as she and Rina slapped high fives and hugged everyone.

"We are fine." Sakura said.

"Sakura and Natsumi told us a lot about this cafe and we are so excited to come here." Meru said happily.

"Adding to the fact that it's really been a while since we saw all of you." Lisa smiled.

"Of course. It's really been a while since we saw all of you." Luchia said happily.

"Huh? I thought that me and Sakura have seen all of you yesterday." Natsumi said in surprise.

"Oh Yeah..."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So properly, it will be that 'except Sakura and Natsumi where it's been yesterday.'" Sarah smiled.

"Are you a worker as well?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"No. I'm a customer since morning."

The 9 mermaid friends gasped.

"Morning?! So long?" Yuzuka gasped.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Meru's mother asked.

"Since morning." Seira said happily.

"Whoa!" The 9 mermaids are in awe.

"So that means you are the longest serving customer in a day." Mizuru said in awe.

"Are you going to get included in the world record?" Koyabasa teased in which everybody laughed.

"Maybe in the future." Kaito said.

"How's everything going in the sea world?" Hippo asked, "Just in case."

"Oh. Everything is going well." Sakura said, "A beautiful sea again after that crazy incident."

"You mean us right?" Gaito and Yuri sweatdropped in which the mermaids nodded.

"Are the kingdoms okay?" Nikora asked.

"Yeah no problem." Natsumi said, "The kingdoms are fine and happy."

"Glad to hear that." Seira said happily.

"We asked you so that..." Taki asked before she got interrupted.

"Yeah we know. Don't worry. Everything is fine." Meru's mother smiled.

"If any events or trouble occurs, our messengers are there." Lisa smiled.

"Ah yes. How can we forget about the messengers?" Sara asked.

"I kinda wonder how they are doing?" Hanon wondered, "Are they okay?"

"They are fine as well." Mizuru and Hibiki said.

"Good to hear that." Rina smiled.

"You have been standing for too long." Maki said, "Pray have a seat."

The 9 mermaids happily took a seat with some of them sitting beside Sarah.

"So. Heard about what happened on the beach?" Kaito asked and teased.

"Yep." Meru said, "Kazama nearly did the unthinkable and..."

"We lost by a point!" Sakura and Natsumi cried.

"There There." Hanon said as she and Rina comforted them.

"Well at least you gave Luchia and Sarah a sweat." Rina said.

"Not only them but Kazama as well against Kaito." Meru's mother said, "He lost by only 0.25 point."

"So close!" Yuzuka cried.

"We were there when we saw it." Sara said, "It was the most intense and exciting surfing duel we have ever seen."

"With both Kazama-san and Kaito showing a lot of crazy tricks." Seira said.

"Yeah. Kaito has done some tricks which we have never seen before." Luchia said.

"Maybe after seeing the tricks, I bet Kaito might have said 'It's time to show my ultra extreme side of surfing.'" Lisa teased.

"Something like that yeah." Kaito said in which everybody laughed.

"We might have made Kaito fall down so that Kazama could have won." Natsumi said happily.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed.

"Were you guys there during those two duels?" Hibiki asked.

"Uh...No." Hippo sighed, "We stayed at home."

"There were so many customers. It was the largest number of customers I have ever seen." Maki said.

"Yeah. There was some lack of space so I had to call Hippo, Yuri, Taki and Gaito to tell them to stay home." Nikora said.

"Ano? If there were so many customers, don't you have to take more workers as well?" Koyabasa asked.

There is a silence for a moment before the 10 mermaids laughed a bit.

"I told you!" Taki said sternly.

"But you are too old to work though." Nikora said.

"Uh...true."

"Anyway, you have come to eat right?" Maki asked in which the 9 mermaids nodded.

"Aren't you asking the same question over and over again?" Sarah asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I noticed that as well." Yuri said.

"Then what can else I can say?" Maki asked.

"Well just ask in an informal way since we know them." Gaito said.

"Like this? Hey yo ladies. You wanna eat something?"

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Now that is unusual from you." Nikora chuckled a bit.

Everyone nodded as the 9 mermaids finally said the order in which Maki wrote it down and then he and Nikora then went to the kitchen room.

 _25 minutes later:_

"Oh Wow!" Meru said in awe, "This food is really tasty."

"Yeah. I can't stop eating it." Lisa said happily.

"Arigato Maki and Nikora!" The other mermaids said cheerfully.

"With pleasure." Maki said.

While they are eating, Sakura said:

"You might be lucky this time Sarah and Luchia but the next time, it won't be."

"No problem." Sarah and Luchia smiled.

"My Luchia. You sound so confident." Natsumi teased, "Especially after gifting us 18 points in the 1st set."

"It happened once. It won't happen again!" Luchia proclaimed.

"Did you all play beach volleyball before?" Koyabasa asked.

"Me, Luchia, Rina and the other three girls did play before." Hanon said happily.

"We got off to a nervous start like what happened yesterday." Rina said.

"With my livelihood at stake." Maki said which surprised the 10 mermaids.

"Livelihood at stake? What happened?" Hibiki asked.

"Well if the girls win, then everyone would come to this cafe." Hippo said, "But if they had lost, all six princesses would had been forced to go on a date with the boys, whom they will choose."

"Which boys? Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro?" Meru's mother asked in which Luchia, Hanon and Rina shook their heads.

"No not them. We barely knew Nagisa and Masahiro at that time." Taki said.

"I wasn't there at that time." Kaito sighed.

"I wasn't there too." Seira said.

"What about Gaito, Yuri and Sara?" Mizuru asked curiously.

"We were not alive at that time." Gaito said.

"So you meant different boys." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"So it was a must win match for you girls." Yuzuka said in which the three girls nodded.

"So that means it would had been a disaster for you as you had to close the cafe due to lack of money if the girls had lost." Sara said in which Maki nodded.

"History would had changed." Yuri teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

Then they have a chat about other stuffs. After sometime, the 9 mermaids got up.

"So before you leave, the bill?" Maki asked.

"Bill?" The 9 mermaids gulped in which everyone nodded.

The 9 tried to find something on their pockets but to no avail.

"Um...well?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Can we give you seashells?" Natsumi asked sweetly.

"You can sell the seashells for money." Meru said happily.

"True. What do you think?" Hibiki asked.

"If it were a sea cafe under the sea, we would be glad to accept the seashells." Nikora said before sadly saying, "But this is the human world and they don't accept seashells."

"Noo!" The 9 mermaids cried and whined.

"Sorry." Maki said sadly, "You can pay later."

"Thanks for that!" Lisa exclaimed, "We need some time."

"Take your time." Hanon said, "Unlike us, you are spending your time under the sea."

"Try to live in the human world for a few days and you might get use to it." Rina smiled.

"We will try." Meru's mother said.

"After a while, it was so great to meet you." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. Come and visit us often." Kaito said.

"We sure will." Mizuru smiled.

"Take care and farewell." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"Yeah." Yuzuka said.

And so after goodbyes and farewells, the 9 mermaids are about to leave.

"Say hi to our people!" Hanon said happily.

"Tell them that we are well if they ask us." Rina smiled.

"We will." Koyabasa smiled.

"Thanks for the food once again!" The 9 mermaid proclaimed happily.

"Come and visit us." Nikora waved.

The 9 mermaids nodded as they left.

"Now that was an amazing visit by them." Luchia said happily.

"By our people." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. Imagine everyone that we know will come here." Rina smiled.

"Whoooooooooaa!" Everyone is in awe.

"Then there will be a big party in here." Kaito said.

"Oh God! We forgot to ask them about the mysterious figure!" Seira gasped.

"Don't be silly Seira. They don't even know about it." Taki said sternly.

"Yeah. They don't come to human world frequently unlike me." Sarah said.

"So if we ask them, they won't know about it." Sara said.

"Unless Naoki-san and Yukito-san tells them about it." Hippo said in which everyone nodded.

"But even Azumi, Saito and Suzuka doesn't know about it." Gaito said.

"I guess the main people we will ask are Hamasaki-san's parents since Hamasaki-san also knows about it." Yuri said.

"Well overall, it was a good day working at this cafe." Maki said in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"Alright everyone. Let's clean this place up." Nikora said in which everyone nodded as they started cleaning except Sarah, "Sarah. Do you want to have something?"

"Tea." Sarah smiled.

Nikora nodded as she went to the kitchen room to get some tea for Sarah.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Outside Maki's beach cafe:_

Maki is locking the cafe's door after he pulled down the window's shutters.

"Thank you so much Sarah for being with us from the morning." Luchia said happily, "It was so amazing to have you."

"It really is and we even get to see three new people though we met Kazuki once in Pearl Piari." Sarah said, "I think I better go now."

"See you tomorrow." Hanon said happily.

"Take care." Rina smiled.

"Bye Bye." Seira waved.

"Say hi to our people and tell them that I'm fine." Luchia smiled.

"I will." Sarah said, "Later."

And so the others waved goodbye to Sarah. She also did the same as she dived into the water.

"Well that was a great day today in this cafe." Maki smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Masahiro, Kazama and the 2 Food Fight Massacre suspended students in the morning, Kazaki and Kazami in the afternoon, Nagisa and Hotoshi between afternoon and evening, Mizaki in the evening and finally our 9 mermaid friends between evening and night." Taki said happily.

"Sara. What's wrong? Are you still thinking about...?" Gaito asked but Sara interrupted.

"It's okay Gaito. I'm fine." Sara said though some of them a bit worried.

"Well for once, it was really great to have a talk with them while working on the cafe." Kaito said.

"Hopefully we can get to have times like this." Hippo said.

"And have a party one day!" Yuri said happily.

"Tomorrow at school will be so amazing!" Luchia said happily.

"Alright then everybody." Nikora said, "Another day well done. Now let's go home everybody and have a good night sleep."

Everyone nodded as they all started to go back to Pearl Piari.

 **Me: That is the end of the long Chapter 19 with 2 new OCs debuting.**

 **Taki *a bit shocked*: 2?! I thought 3?**

 **Nikora: We met Kazuki before once.**

 **Maki: Yeah. But if you are talking about this cafe, then it will be that 1 OC we met again and 2 new OCs we met for the first time.**

 **Taki: Then what about those two suspended students?**

 **Me: They are just normal teens.**

 ***Taki whined for a moment while the three of us laughed.***

 **Me: Next week my friends, Chapter 20 will be coming. So until then, see you there and hope you enjoyed Chapter 19!**

 **Nikora *smiling*:And until then, please review and like this and his other stories. See you in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20: Another Baseball Match

**Me: Howdy Partners! Welcome to Chapter 20.**

 **Voice: Hello everybody!**

 ***The all rounder and his three friends arrived.***

 **The all rounder: Bow to the greatest all rounder of baseball!**

 **The normal man: Yeah! Bow to him! For he's the greatest.**

 **Zahir890 *sweatdropping*: Really? Seriously? The greatest all rounder ever?**

 **The all rounder *glaring*: Yeah? What's the problem with that?!**

 **Zahir890: But didn't you recently...**

 **The short and fat man *angrily*: Don't you dare bring that up Mister! You...**

 **Zahir890 *staring*: You're talking to the author like that?**

 **The tall and thin man: Yeah! You ruined him! Now you must take the penalty for it. Bow to him and all will be forgiven.**

 ***And so the three friends bowed to the all rounder. I sighed and shrugged off my shoulder.***

 **Zahir890: I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and his other stories. It has been a really amazing.**

 **And I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

 **So without delay, let us began Chapter 20. Enjoy reading ;).**

 **The all rounder *angrily*: Hey! Aren't you bowing down to me?!**

 **Zahir890: -_-**

Chapter 20: Another Baseball Game.

The next day at school, Kaito and the four girls are going to Luchia's class.

"I can't wait for Kazama-san to talk about yesterday." Luchia said happily.

"And Hotoshi as well." Seira said happily.

"Well that was an exciting day yesterday in the cafe." Kaito said.

Everyone nodded with a smile as they entered the class. They saw only Masahiro there and approached him.

"Hi Masahiro. Anything new today?" Rina asked smiling.

"Nah. Nothing much." Masahiro said.

"So where's Kazama-san?" Hanon asked curiously.

Masahiro then sadly said:

"He's not coming today. This morning, I got a call from his mother, Kazuki. What happened is that this morning, his adopted sister tried to wake him up but then suddenly noticed that Kazama is feeling a bit awful. She then ran to tell the parents and they checked on him and discovered that Kazama is having a bit of fever and a headache. So they advised him to take a rest for today."

The four girls and Kaito are a bit shock and sadden to hear about it.

"Oh My." Luchia said sadly.

"That's really sad to hear to about it." Hanon said sadly.

"Is it serious?" Seira gulped.

"Not serious Seira-chan. Kazuki said that he will recover well tomorrow if he gets a good whole day rest today." Masahiro said.

"I see. Hope he recovers well." Kaito said.

"We also met his adopted sister along with his mother." Rina said.

"Yep. So you now know who are the those two people Kazama talked about." Masahiro smiled.

"We sure do know."

"And we also met Hotoshi's mother in the evening." Hanon said happily.

"Nice." Masahiro said.

"No wonder why Kazama is not here today!" A boy exclaimed, which is none other than Daichi.

"Poor Kazama-kun. Without him, the class seems to be a bit dull." A girl sadly said.

"Looks like he has got some popularity in here as well." Kaito said in which everybody nodded.

Soon Sarah arrived in the class and everyone went back to their seats except Seira who left the class. She greeted them and they greeted her. She then called out the names and while doing so, she noticed one student missing.

"Where's Kazama Yoshiro?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Absent. Bit of fever and a bit of headache." Masahiro said.

"Oh dear. Wish him a good recovery."

And so she wrote 'Absent' beside Kazama's name.

* * *

 _41 minutes later_

 _First Year Class:_

"Yeah. I know what happened." Hotoshi said, "Masahiro told us."

"But don't worry. A good day rest will help him up." Nagisa said.

"I hope so." Seira said before happily saying, "We want to talk to you about something when the others arrived."

"I think they already arrived."

"Oh."

Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi shared a little laugh as Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito arrived in the class.

"Hi boys." Hanon said happily.

"Hey Hanon." Nagisa smiled, "What's up?"

"Heard what happened to Kazama?" Rina asked sadly.

"Yeah but he will be fine tomorrow." Hotoshi said.

Then there is a silence for a moment before Hanon happily said:

"Hotoshi. We met your mother yesterday."

"Ah! That's great." Hotoshi smiled, "How was it?"

"Yeah. We had a great chat with her and she knew our names instantly when she entered in." Seira said.

"Did you tell our names before she came to the cafe?" Luchia asked.

"Well yeah. What's the problem with that?" Hotoshi asked.

"No. No problem at all." Kaito said, "Glad you told her about us."

"Tell me her name?"

"Shidou Mizaki." Rina said.

"Oh Well. You are right."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Um? Uh...?" Seira tried to ask something.

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked.

"Never mind."

The others then are actually wondering what Seira wanted to ask before Rina said it:

"Nagisa. We met your mother's and Aunt's friends."

"Mom's and Aunt's friends?!" Nagisa and Hotoshi asked in awe.

"My Mom." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. Your Mom." Hotoshi said.

"Wait a sec. Could it be...?"

"That's right. Sakura, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Koyabasa, Meru and her mother." Hanon said happily.

"Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa." Rina smiled.

"Whoa!" Both Nagisa and Hotoshi said in awe.

"When did they arrive?" Nagisa asked.

"Between evening and night yesterday." Kaito said.

"So how was it?" Hotoshi asked.

"It was amazing. We had so much chat with them about 2 days ago." Seira said happily.

"True and not only that, we had so much fun with them. Hopefully, we can have a grand party someday." Luchia said happily.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Nagisa said.

"Well we met Sakura and Natsumi at the beach but we haven't seen the others for a while." Hotoshi said.

"You sure will." Kaito said.

"By the way, Kazama asked that if they could have a Food Fight Massacre in the cafe." Rina said.

All of them then laughed upon hearing that. Soon Nagisa asked:

"Can I have a word with you Hanon?"

"Of course!" Hanon said happily.

And so Nagisa and Hanon went out of the class.

"Got any idea what Nagisa-kun wants to talk to Hanon about?" Luchia asked.

"No idea." Kaito said.

"So. You are hoping to see my mom frequently in the future?" Hotoshi asked smiling.

"Of course!" Luchia, Kaito, Rina and Seira exclaimed.

"Okay Okay. I was just asking."

Everybody laughed.

* * *

"So Nagisa. What could it be?" Hanon asked curiously.

Nagisa then whispered something to Hanon. As soon as he finished whispering, Hanon suddenly became excited.

"Really?!" Hanon asked in excitement.

When Nagisa nodded with a smile, Hanon hugged Nagisa happily.

"Oh My God! Thank You so Much!" Hanon said happily.

"You are nearly squeezing me to death!" Nagisa cried.

Once Hanon realized she is actually doing so, she let go off him and apologized in which Nagisa accepted. They smiled for a moment.

"So Nagisa. I will see you there then." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled, "Let's go back to the class."

Hanon nodded happily as the aqua couple went back to Nagisa's class. Hanon seems so excited of what's coming up soon.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Park:_

"Whoa Hanon! Slow down!" Luchia said.

"Why in the world are you taking us to the park?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You seem to be really excited." Sarah said.

"Where are you going?" Seira asked.

"Oh come on! It will be so exciting that you will be excited as well." Hanon said happily.

"Well you have been excited since you had a chat with Nagisa." Rina said.

What happened was that after school, the three girls (Luchia, Rina and Seira) and Kaito noticed that Hanon was in her excitement mood on their way to Pearl Piari. The others are even surprised as well. Soon, Sarah arrived while the others are either resting or taking a bath. As the evening was approaching, Hanon pleaded the three girls, Sarah and Kaito to come with her which surprised them and the others, but they agreed to go with her. So now here they are in the park, with Hanon pulling Luchia's hand.

"Pretty soon in the park, when we reach our destination, every one of your jaws will drop on the floor." Hanon said happily as she laughed a bit.

"But what is making you so excited?" Luchia asked.

BANG!

That's right. They could hear a cracking sound and when they looked up in the sky and saw, to their awe, that the ball is flying in the sky.

"Ah! So that means that they are there!" Hanon said happily, "Come on."

And so they went to their destination and while they are almost there, they heard two voices:

"You will pay for this!"

"Ha Ha. Try again."

When they heard the second voice, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

"No way." Kaito gasped as they finally reached their destination.

There they saw a pitcher and a batter, which is none other than Taoki Shirai! On one side, Yukito and Nagisa are there and on the other side, a few children and people are watching, cheering and clapping.

"Oh Wow!" Seira said in awe.

"That's Taoki Shirai in the batter position." Rina said in awe.

"I remember Hanon telling us about it." Luchia gasped in awe before looking at Hanon, "Could it be that...?"

"See it for yourself." Hanon smiled as they watched the game.

"Taste my fast ball!" The pitcher growled as he threw a straight and fast ball...

...only to see Taoki smack the ball and it flies into the air.

"Whoa!" The people said in awe.

"Amazing!" Sarah said in awe.

"Awesome!" Kaito said in awe.

"Impossible!" The pitcher cried.

"Nothing's impossible!" Taoki called happily.

"Boo!"

"Go Dad!" Nagisa cheered happily and whistled loudly.

"This is really getting exciting." Yukito said happily.

"It sure is..."

 _ **"Go Taoki! Go!"**_ The three voices cheered happily.

Yukito and Nagisa suddenly got surprised a bit and then they saw beside them that Luchia, Hanon and Seira are singing and cheering happily.

 _ **"Go Taoki! Go!"**_ Luchia, Hanon and Seira are singing and cheering happily, _**"Go Taoki! Go!"**_

"Hey you two." Rina smiled.

"Oh hi Rina, Sarah and Kaito." Yukito smiled, "Enjoying the match?"

"Of course." Kaito said, "Man your husband, or in telling to Nagisa, 'Daddy', can sure play some awesome baseball."

"There's more to come." Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah. Luchia, Hanon and Seira are already gone bonkers." Sarah smiled, "Let's watch it."

 _ **"Go Taoki! Go!"**_ Luchia, Hanon and Seira are still singing and cheering happily.

They all then looked at the pitcher, who is gasping for breathe.

"How about this?!" The pitcher called angrily as he threw a super fast ball.

Unfortunately, Taoki still connected it and a loud bang sound could be heard and the ball is flying into the air.

"I've faced many super fast balls like this one." Taoki said.

"Noooo! That's my precious ball!" The pitcher cried, "Come back here!"

And so the pitcher ran to try to get the ball back in which everybody laughed. Then they clapped and everybody cheered at Taoki, who wheeled his baseball bat for a moment.

"I guess this is finish then." Taoki said as he went to join his wife and others.

"That was amazing Taoki!" Yukito said happily.

"Yeah. It sure is."

"TAOKI!" Luchia and Seira cheered happily as they and others ran to him.

"That was awesome man!" Kaito said, "Hanon told that baseball part about you when she was there in a rematch against that all rounder."

"How did you even do that?" Luchia asked happily.

"Teach me please." Seira pleaded.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Well Hanon. Thanks for bringing us here." Sarah smiled.

"Well I did but Nagisa told me so." Hanon smiled.

Luchia, Seira, Kaito, Rina and Kaito got surprised all off a sudden.

"Wait. So could it be that..." Rina gasped in awe.

"I told Hanon that there will be some more baseball fun coming up and she can bring you guys." Nagisa smiled.

At an instant, Luchia, Hanon and Seira happily hugged Nagisa.

"Thank you so much Nagisa-kun for inviting us to come here." Luchia said happily.

"We really appreciate it." Seira said happily.

"If only the whole Pearl Piari could have come to witness it." Hanon said as she kissed Nagisa on the cheek.

Everyone smiled at each other for a moment.

"What main role do you play in?" Sarah asked.

"Batter." Taoki said.

"But then wait a second. We didn't notice that you have some baseball trophies when we first came to your house." Kaito said before looking at Hanon, "Where was it?"

"In Nagisa's parents room." Hanon said.

"We also went to that room and yet we didn't notice it. Wow." Rina said in which everyone laughed for a moment.

"Taoki. When did you play baseball? Before meeting Yukito or after meeting her?" Luchia asked.

"Before meeting her." Taoki said.

"But what about after meeting Yukito?"

"He played as well." Yukito smiled, "At one time, me, Azumi, Naoki and Saito once watched a game in which Taoki was there. He smacked many home runs as he can his team won as a result. It was still before meeting Taoki though."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"So Taoki is not only good at fishing but in baseball as well as a batter." Rina smiled.

"Let's put that on the 'to see list' if we ever go on a time travel." Kaito said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"You can join us as well Nagisa." Seira said, "It happened after you were born."

"Before!" Sarah, Rina, Hanon, Luchia and Kaito said sternly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well..." Nagisa scratched his head a bit in which Yukito patted him.

"Can you tell us as to how did you get into baseball?" Luchia pleaded.

"And who was that all rounder guy who challenged you to avenge his defeat 4 years ago and still lost?" Sarah asked curiously.

"We would love to hear those from your view even though Hanon said it." Rina smiled.

"So you don't believe me?!" Hanon cried in which everybody laughed.

And so Taoki is about to say something when suddenly, they could hear the crying voices:

"One more match please!"

When everyone looked at the crying voices, all Nagisa and Taoki could do is put their hands on their faces.

"Really?" Taoki asked sighing.

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked sighing.

That's right. There they saw the all rounder and his three friends on their knees, begging.

"Who are you?" Luchia asked curiously.

But then Kaito gasped:

"OMG! Are you those guys again?"

Everyone then suddenly got surprised.

"Wow Kaito. You sure are clever." Yukito said in awe before asking, "How did you know?"

"Hanon told us about those guys and now when they said that and we looked at them, I realized that it could be them." Kaito said before asking, "Right Hanon?"

"Yep. Those are the guys." Hanon said.

"But then who is the all rounder?" Rina asked.

"The guy who is pleading in the front."

"The one whom you smacked for a home run for the first time playing baseball?" Seira asked in excitement in which Hanon nodded.

There is a silence for a moment while the all rounder and his three friends are pleading.

"Now we know that we are meeting your four for the first time but from what we heard from Hanon, why are you doing this?" Sarah asked, "Getting beaten by Taoki 4 years ago only to get beaten again and then getting hit for a home run by Hanon, who played baseball for the first time. How much humiliation you can take?"

"True. Winning is not everything." Luchia said, "You don't really have to do this."

"Who are you people by the way?" The short and fat growled.

"Yeah! Future daughter-in-law's sisters and brother?" The tall and thin man asked.

"Future daughter-in-law's sisters and brother?!" Luchia, Rina, Seira, Sarah and Kaito asked in a bit of shock before looking at Hanon.

"Do they know about your relation with Nagisa?" Seira asked.

"I just said to them cause they thought at first that I was an adoptive daughter who got lost in the forest before they found me." Hanon said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"No wonder." Rina said.

"And to you Mister All Rounder and your four friends, they are my best friends by the way."

"Oh." The normal man said.

"Anyways..." The all rounder said before all four of them grabbed Taoki's leg and pleaded, "Please let me face you one more time!"

"Once. Just Once!"

"Please Please Pretty Please!" The tall and thin man cried.

"We beg you!" The short and fat man cried.

The reaction of Taoki and others is a big deep sigh.

"They never give up do they?" Taoki asked in which everyone nodded.

"They won't even do so." Yukito said.

"I'm said it once and I'm saying it again." Nagisa said sternly, "You four were very overconfident when facing Dad 4 years ago and in a rematch and you lost on both occasions!"

"Right. Overconfidence can lead you to losing." Kaito said.

"Can't you guys just accept the fact?" Hanon asked.

But the four of them just ignored the question and are still pleading to Taoki. Suddenly they heard an angry voice:

"Stop pleading him and just accept the fact!"

And so the figure appeared and when they saw the figure, Luchia and others gasped.

Who is it? None other than Shidou Mizaki, who is wearing a yellow baseball cap!

"OMG! It's her!" Luchia said in awe.

"Hotoshi's mother!" Kaito said.

"Who are you?" The all rounder asked.

"Let me talk to them first." Mizaki said before happily saying, "Hey everyone. Great to see you again."

"Hi!" Everyone said happily.

"Remember us?" Kaito asked smiling.

"Of course I do remember you!" Mizaki smiled, "You guys were in a cafe yesterday."

"Yep." Luchia smiled.

"And it's great to see you Shirais."

"It's great to see you too." Yukito smiled as she and Mizaki shared a hug.

"They know each other before us right?" Hanon asked in which Nagisa nodded.

"Well Nagisa. How are you doing with Hanon?" Mizaki asked smiling.

"Uh...Fine?" Nagisa said meekly in which everyone laughed a bit with Hanon happily hugging him behind.

"We are fine as ever." Hanon said happily.

"Good to hear that." Mizaki smiled before asking, "How is today?"

"Fine but have you heard what happened to Kazama-san?" Seira asked.

"Yeah. Pretty bit rough."

"You Shirais knew as well right?" Hanon asked in which everyone nodded.

"Of course we know." Taoki said as he finally got his leg free only for the four of them to grab it again.

"No offense but those four are acting like dogs who saw a big bone and they wanted to grab it and clinch on it." Kaito said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well they sure are acting like one." Rina said.

"Say Mizaki. Where's your son by the way?" Sarah asked curiously.

"And I'm here." A voice came running which is none other than Hotoshi.

"Surprise!" Both Mizaki and Hotoshi said happily in which the others sweatdropped.

"A surprise like that?" Luchia asked in sweatdropped.

"Well yeah. We can't help it right?" Mizaki asked smiling.

"Yeah Mom. We can't." Hotoshi said.

Everyone laughed a bit as Mizaki patted Hotoshi on the head.

"So we finally meet you two together." Luchia said happily.

"What about your husband?" Sarah asked curiously.

"My husband is really yearning to meet you after my son told us a lot about you." Mizaki said.

"Thanks for telling them about us." Rina smiled in which Hotoshi nodded.

"Yeah but he is a bit busy now but he really hopes to meet you guys." Hotoshi said.

"We hope to see him as well." Seira said.

"It will be exciting to meet him and Kazama's Dad." Kaito said.

"Yeah." Hanon smiled before asking, "Are we ignoring the problem that Taoki is facing right now?"

"Oh!" Everyone realized.

Everyone then looked at the four guys who ARE STILL pleading Taoki and holding his leg.

"Pretty soon, they are gonna hold my leg so tight." Taoki groaned.

"Don't worry Taoki. You will be free soon." Yukito said.

"So they are at your Dad again right?" Hotoshi asked sighing.

"Yeah. Can someone please help my Dad?" Nagisa asked.

"Let me do it first." Mizaki said.

Mizaki then slowly breathed for a moment before angrily saying to the all rounder:

"Listen up Mister! 4 years ago, you were defeated by Taoki in your own homeland. Then you came here to avenge your defeat only to get beaten again and not only that, Hanon even hit a home run from your delivery! You have been racking up losses quite a lot Mister so-called All Rounder. Do you even know what happened to that red ashed haired guy who was beaten for the first time by Taoki on his backyard 4 years ago?!"

"Yeah. That's why we challenged him upon hearing that." The all rounder said before resuming his pleading, "Please!"

"Well that didn't work." Yukito said in which everybody sweatdropped.

"What are those guys?" Mizaki asked in surprise, "Do you have any ideas son?"

"Let me try Mom." Hotoshi said.

Hotoshi then said to the all rounder kindly:

"Please listen. Just accept the fact that Uncle Taoki got the better off you. It's just a baseball game in the park and not a major baseball league game where they will publish it in the newspaper. There will be no teasing and laughing if you admit it. If you are pestering him like this, it will come to a point where Uncle Taoki will refuse to grant you a rematch and everyone will laugh at you."

"Wise words Hotoshi." Nagisa said, "Admit it and all will be done."

"No! Never!" The all rounder cried which surprised everyone.

"We won't stop till we defeat him!" The normal man said.

"Please Man! One more match!" The short and fat man said.

"We really mean it!" The tall and thin man said.

Everyone got a bit shock.

"There we have it." Rina said, "I knew they would say that."

"If you don't let my Dad go, I'm gonna..." Nagisa is a bit angry now.

"Chill Son. Chill." Yukito said.

"Don't be like that." Hanon said, "I know that you are not happy as to what they are doing to your Dad. We are not happy too but violence is not the answer."

"I wasn't gonna punch or kick them." Nagisa said, "I thought of sitting in the short and fat man's bag."

"You mean as if you are riding on the bull?" Kaito said in which Nagisa nodded.

"Even if you do that, we won't stop begging to your Daddy!" The short and fat man growled.

"He doesn't even care even if you ride on his back." Luchia said sadly in which Nagisa sighed.

"Then what can we do?!" Seira cried.

"There's gotta be a way." Sarah said.

"I think it's going to take all evening and night to let them go." Taoki sighed.

Everyone nodded sadly. Mizaki then angrily said:

"So even my son's kind words has no effect on you four eh? Very well! Let's do this the hard way!"

"And what will it be?" The all rounder asked.

"Face me."

The all rounder and his three friends then immediately released their clinching on Taoki's leg and looked at her.

"What are you saying?" The normal man asked.

"Face me and if you beat me, I'm going to let you plead Taoki for a rematch like babies." Mizaki teased in which everybody laughed and the all rounder whined, "So. Is it a deal?"

The four baseball players looked at each other for a moment.

"So what do you think?" The short and fat man asked.

"I say let's do it!" The tall and thin man said happily, "She's completely new so you can beat her easily."

"Yeah! Yeah!" The normal man and the short and the fat man cheered.

"Well fine then lady! Deal accepted!" The all rounder said, "Prepare yourself."

And so the all rounder and his friends soon went on the other side so that the all rounder can prepare himself while his three friends cheered.

"Stay with them okay?" Mizaki asked sweetly.

"Sure Mom." Hotoshi said.

"Can I have your baseball bat Taoki?"

Taoki nodded as he handed it to her. Soon Mizaki went on the batter side to prepare herself. Luchia and others are suddenly getting excited.

"Now for the first time, with our eyes, we are witnessing some baseball action." Rina smiled.

"I'm so excited!" Seira said happily.

"Hotoshi-kun. Did your mom play baseball before?" Luchia asked.

"See it for yourself." Hotoshi said.

"I can see some people gathering on the other side to watch the duel." Kaito said.

"True. Wonder what will happen." Sarah said.

Indeed some people are gathering in excitement, wondering what Mizaki can do and how the all rounder will face against her after that humiliating loss against Taoki in which some people on the crowd had witness it.

"Taoki. Are you okay?" Yukito asked curiously.

"Hope they didn't squash your leg." Nagisa said.

"Let us massage it." Hanon offered.

"Nah. It's okay. I'm fine. Thanks for the offer." Taoki said as he spun his leg around a few times.

 _8 minutes later:_

A small crowd is forming up and they are getting really excited about it.

"Got any ideas what this lady can do?" A man asked.

"Don't know but let us see how the all rounder can do after the humiliating loss." The woman said.

Then there is a silence for a moment.

"So. Ready to play ball?" The all rounder asked.

Mizaki nodded as she took her batter stance.

And so the all rounder threw the ball and...BANG! The ball is going straight to the all rounder, who could just duck after the ball travelling to him so fast. Everyone gasped.

"You nearly killed me!" The all rounder cried.

"Uh pal." The normal man said, "Your baseball cap."

The all rounder looked at his baseball cap and, to his shock, saw a hole in his cap.

"Holy Moly!" The crowd said in awe.

"What have you done?!" The all rounder cried.

"I just hit the ball! That's it!" Mizaki called.

"Man. She's scary." The tall and thin man gulped.

"Just one hit and you are calling her 'scary'?" The short and fat man asked in surprise, "Just wait my friend."

Meanwhile on the other side, they are in awe except the Shirai family.

"Wow. That's a clean hit even though it's not a home run." Luchia said.

"Why aren't you Shirais surprised?" Rina asked.

"Make a guess." Nagisa said.

"You seen her playing before?" Hanon asked curiously in which the Shirais smiled.

"You sure are clever." Yukito teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

"There's more to come." Hotoshi said.

And so the all rounder threw the ball again and again and again and so on. All of them are hit. Most of them going fast and straight to the all rounder, who had to duck and duck. Some of them even went for a home run. The crowd are in awe as they are watching it:

"Whoa! She is amazing!"

"The all rounder is now feeling the wrath of the lady!"

"Has she played baseball before?"

"She might have."

"This is impossible!" The normal man cried, "How can she not be a piece of cake? Why does she have to be so hard?!"

"Now I have to agree with you that...SHE IS REALLY SCARY!" The short and fat man cried.

"That's on the batter side." The tall and thin man said, "Wonder what she can do when she is a pitcher."

After a minute or two, the all rounder is breathing heavily, stun and shocked. He never ever saw that coming.

"You...You Lady Monster!" The all rounder said angrily.

"Give up?" Mizaki asked sweetly.

"Never! In fact, let's switch roles!"

And so they did switch roles.

"Now Mizaki is the pitcher and the all rounder is the batter." Taoki said in which everyone nodded.

"This is getting interesting." Seira said in excitement.

"How long the all rounder can humiliate himself?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but either he has attitude or mental problems or he's following his hunger desire to win a bit too much." Kaito said.

The all rounder's three friends cheered.

"You can do this!" The normal man cheered.

"Hit her hard!" The short and fat man cheered.

"Make her pay for ruining your baseball cap!" The tall and thin man cheered.

There is some cheers from the crowd as Mizaki asked:

"Ready to play ball?"

"Bring it!" The all rounder called.

"Yosh! Here goes!"

And so Mizaki threw the first ball which is SUPER FAST! Before the all rounder could do anything, the ball went straight into the small net. Everyone couldn't believe what they have just witness!

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"So fast." Luchia said in awe on the other side.

"So swift." Seira said in awe.

The all rounder's three friends couldn't believe their eyes and ears! The all rounder is himself in shock!

"You must have used some supernatural powers when throwing!" The all rounder cried.

"That's just my normal throw." Mizaki called.

The all rounder gulped as he prepared to face another Mizaki's delivery. Mizaki threw the ball again and the all rounder swings his bat. At first he thought...

"Yes! I have done it! WHOO-HOO!"

"Hey Mister!" A boy from the crowd called, "First look at what's behind you and look at your baseball bat."

The all rounder first looked behind, to his shock, that the ball is there on the small net. Then he looked at his bat and is totally mouth open. Why? Cause there is a hole in his bat!

"Man. I'm seeing his friends slowly turning into white." Kaito said.

"I can't help but feel sorry for them." Sarah said sadly.

"Looks like you are not the only one now whom the all rounder fears." Rina teased a bit.

"I know." Taoki said.

The crowd are now chanting against the all rounder:

"Give up already! She's too strong!"

"Face it! You lost!"

"How can you even swing the bat when there is a hole in it?!"

"How long can you humiliate yourself?!"

"Never!" The all rounder roared at the crowd.

"Yeah! Don't listen to them!" The normal man cheered.

"But SHE IS SCARY!" The tall and thin man and the short and fat man cried.

"Do something at least!"

There are some cheers, claps from the crowd and Luchia and others while there is fear among the all rounder and his three friends.

"So. Ready to face the last delivery?" Mizaki asked smiling.

"Damn you!" The all rounder called angrily.

Mizaki threw the ball again and it's coming to the all rounder very fast.

 _"Bunt?"_ The all rounder thought meekly as he attempt to bunt the ball.

But unfortunately, the ball went passed the hole of his baseball bat and went straight into the small net. The crowd is in awe and cheered and his three friends are in disbelieve.

"He should have asked for a new bat." Hanon said.

"I know." Yukito said.

"Game, Set and Match." Hotoshi smiled.

"Game, Set and Match." Mizaki smiled as she is rubbing her nose.

The all rounder is on his knees in disbelieve.

"That's...That's impossible." The all rounder said.

"No. No way." The normal man gasped.

"That's 2 losses already here in Narita." The short and fat man gulped, "First Taoki and now this lady."

"I knew that she is scary." The tall and thin man said.

The crowd gave a wild clap but then there is pin drop silence when Mizaki looked at the all rounder's three friends and asked:

"So. Which one of you is next?"

"Oh Boy." The crowd and Luchia and others said.

"Any response?" A girl from the crowd asked curiously.

The all rounder's three friends looked at Mizaki with lots of nerves, fear on their eyes and sweats coming down. Their legs are shaking and it might come to a point that they almost wet their baseball pants. Finally...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The all rounder cried as he and his three friends rushed to Taoki and kneeled before him.

"Here we go again." Nagisa said in which everyone nodded with a sigh.

"Please save us Taoki!"

"She's a monster! Look what she has done to our pal!" The normal man cried.

"She's Scary!" The short and fat man cried.

"You are our only hope!" The tall and thin man cried.

"Gee you four. Before the match, you were begging him for a rematch and now you are begging him to be saved?" Hanon asked.

"I just wonder what is wrong with you guys." Yukito sighed.

"How about you..." Nagisa is about to say something but the all rounder interrupted.

"Fine! We admit! Your Daddy, Taoki, is better than us! Alright?! Happy?!" The all rounder cried before pleading, "Now Please..."

"Save Us Taoki!" The all rounder and his three friends cried.

"Well..." Taoki is about to say but...

"Oh Yeah! I just remember something." Mizaki said.

Mizaki is approaching Taoki. Upon seeing her, the all rounder and his friends went behind Taoki and hid there in fear. Mizaki looked at Taoki and asked:

"How about we have a duel? You and Me?"

The all rounder and his three friends gasped upon hearing it. After a minute or two, Taoki simply said:

"Okay."

"OH MY GOD!" The crowd screamed in awe.

"Finally! Some real baseball duel!" A man in the crowd said happily.

"Now this will be really really exciting!" A woman in the crowd said in excitement.

"I can't miss that one!" A boy in the crowd said.

"Me too!" A girl in the crowd said happily.

As Taoki and Mizaki are preparing themselves, everyone is chatting about it.

"Finally!" Kaito exclaimed, "Finally we can get to see a competitive duel!"

"Nagisa-kun's Daddy verses Hotoshi-kun's Mummy." Luchia said happily and sweetly.

"I'm so looking forward to it." Hanon said happily.

"Me too." Yukito said in excitement.

"Me three." Seira said happily.

"Looks like it's going to be competitive and not one-sided." Rina said.

"Indeed. It sure will be." Sarah smiled.

"All the best Nagisa." Hotoshi said.

"Thanks but we should say that to our parents." Nagisa said.

"Oh."

Both of them laughed for a moment before calling out to their respective parents "All the Best!"

"Thanks!" Both Taoki and Mizaki called.

Meanwhile, the all rounder and his three friends are wondering what to do.

"Any suggestions?" The all rounder asked.

"I guess we have no choice but to cheer for Taoki." The normal man said.

"It's our only option man." The tall and thin man said.

"Well?" The short and fat man asked.

"I guess we have to cheer for him then." The all rounder said and sighed.

 _6 minutes later:_

The crowd is really getting pumped up for the baseball duel between Taoki and Mizaki with Taoki as a batter and Mizaki as a pitcher.

"Go Taoki!" The all rounder and his three friends cheered.

"Aww. Now they are supporting Taoki." Luchia said.

"Indeed but maybe it's because of what Mizaki did to the all rounder." Hanon said.

"So Taoki. Ready to play ball?" Mizaki called.

Taoki nodded as he took his batter stance. Mizaki threw a fast ball. Taoki made no movement and the ball went straight into the net. The crowd is getting a bit tensed.

"That's Strike 1." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"Wonder Taoki is planning to do." Kaito said.

"Then again, Mizaki can throw very fast balls." Yukito said in which everyone nodded.

"Oh God. This is awful!" The all rounder cried.

"What can we do?" The normal man cried.

"Do nothing. So just shut up and watch a good baseball duel!" Rina said sternly causing the all rounder and his three friends to shriek in fear.

"You didn't have to be like that Rina." Seira said.

Rina sighed for a moment as she and others continued to look at the duel.

Mizaki threw the second ball and Taoki still made no movement as the ball went straight to the small net for the second time. The crowd are whispering at each other:

"Got any idea as to what he is doing?"

"Beats me."

"Taoki better do something cause already there are 2 strikes."

"He seems so focus still."

"Hey man! What are you doing?" The tall and thin man cried.

"Do something!" The short and fat man said.

"Cut it out!" Luchia and others said angrily.

"Let him focus!" Hanon said sternly.

"Honestly, I have never seen you guys acting like that." Nagisa said.

"The red ashed hair friend would just simply laugh by now if he was there right now." Hotoshi said in which the all rounder and his three friends gulped.

Mizaki wondered what's going on with Taoki but then quickly dismissed it on her head as she is preparing her, hopefully, last delivery.

"Here comes!" Mizaki called.

And so Mizaki threw another fast ball and...

BOOOOOOMMM!

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"OMG!" Luchia and other said in awe.

"Unbelievable!" The all rounder and his three friends said in awe.

"Holy..." Hotoshi is too shocked to say anything.

"...Wow." Nagisa said in awe.

That's right. The ball got smacked into like a sound of boom with the bat and it flew into the air. Mizaki saw the ball flying in a bit of surprise and shock. Taoki's baseball bat broke in half!

"Look at his baseball bat!" The man from the crowd exclaimed.

"It's broken in half!" The woman from the crowd exclaimed.

"How...How come?" Mizaki is so shocked that she mumbled up a bit.

"I will tell you later." Taoki called, "New baseball bat please."

Yukito nodded as she threw the new baseball bat to Taoki, who caught it.

"We should buy a new baseball bat pal." The normal man said, "Look at your baseball bat."

"I know." The all rounder sighed as he looked at his baseball bat which has a hole in it.

"Now we are getting to some serious competition." The short and fat man said.

"Looks like the lady is serious now." The tall and thin man said.

There is a silence for a moment.

"It looks we are finally getting serious ain't it?" Mizaki asked.

Taoki nodded as he took his batter stance. Mizaki threw a slow ball, a very slow ball. Taoki just whistled for a moment before spinning the bat and...SMACKING IT! The crowd gasped in awe.

"Even the slow ball got smacked!" The boy from the crowd said in awe.

"How can he even do that?" The girl from the crowd asked in awe.

Mizaki couldn't even believe it. She looked at Taoki with shock on her face.

"Come on!" Taoki called.

 _"He is so difficult to get out."_ Mizaki thought and gulped.

And so Mizaki threw the ball again and again. From all the balls she threw, almost many of them are send flying for home runs.

"Unbelievable!" The crowd said in awe.

"This is really amazing." Luchia said in awe.

"I guess Taoki has the baseball experience to deal with the deliveries Mizaki is giving." Kaito said.

"My Mom has as well!" Hotoshi cried in protest.

"Come down Hotoshi." Nagisa said.

"I could see Mizaki's reaction right now. Poor her." Yukito said sadly.

"Well at least your husband is rocking right now." Hanon said happily.

"But she tried her best." Rina said.

"I would love to try to play one day." Seira said happily in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"See you four. That's how you play baseball." Sarah said.

"Yeah. We know." The all rounder and his three friends sighed.

As soon as another ball is sent flying into the air, Mizaki dropped on her knees, defeated. She couldn't believe what just happened and there is a silence for a moment. Hotoshi went straight to her.

"Mom?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"No...No way." Mizaki said gloomily.

"Are you okay?"

"Half yes. Half no."

"There There Mom."

And so Hotoshi comforted his mother and Taoki approached her.

"You did your best though." Taoki smiled.

"How...How come?" Mizaki asked.

"Actually I have faced many fast balls like the ones you threw."

"Whoa!" The crowd said in awe.

"No wonder you were able to hit those." Hotoshi said.

"But what about those two strikes?" Mizaki asked quickly.

"I actually left it on purpose because I thought you might feel bad if I hit it first ball." Taoki said.

"Aww!" Luchia and others are touched.

"You...You did it out of pity?" Mizaki gasped.

Taoki nodded. The all rounder and his friends gasped.

"That's the same thing he did to me!" The all rounder cried, "He left the two balls out of pity and then went crazy hitting after that!"

"You just fell on his trap!" The normal man said.

"Can't you leave the third ball also?" Hotoshi asked meekly.

"Well if I had done that, I would have lost." Taoki said.

Everyone nodded. There is a silence for a moment.

"Mom?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

Mizaki got up, patted Hotoshi's head and smiled saying:

"The better player has won. I have no regrets. Nice trick you did there Taoki. Next time, I will not fall for your 'out of pity' tricks but for now, you put up a good show."

"You as well Mizaki." Taoki smiled.

And so both Taoki and Mizaki shook hands as the crowd cheered on one side and Luchia and others on the other side.

"Now that was a epic duel." Yukito smiled.

"Yeah. But don't you think it was still a bit one-sided?" Hanon asked curiously.

"I guess half cause my Dad only batted." Nagisa said.

"But still after the third ball, it all went downhill for Mizaki." Luchia sadly said.

"But it was great to watch two baseball matches in one day for the first time right?" Seira asked happily in which everyone nodded.

"See you four. Even after defeat, Mizaki congratulated Taoki." Rina said, "And all you four can do is cry and beg Taoki for a rematch."

"But we can't help it!" The tall and thin man cried.

"Hey man! I think it's now a perfect opportunity to ask for a rematch." The short and fat man said.

"Right." The all rounder said before proclaiming, "Taoki! I want a..."

But before he could proclaimed, he was met with angry stares from Luchia and others.

"Didn't you just admit before that he was better than you?" Sarah asked sternly.

"Yeah! Give Taoki a break!" Kaito exclaimed.

The all rounder and his four friends gulped at an instant.

"I guess we have no choice now." The normal man said before asking, "What can we do now?"

"We just have to think of something." The all rounder sighed, "Think Think."

Then a funny thing happened in which the all rounder and his three friends are thinking but they are going around in circles without realizing. Everybody laughed.

 _Between Evening and Night:_

The crowd has disappeared and Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira, Sarah, The Shirai Family and 2/3 of the Shidou Family are still in the baseball park.

"Thank you so much for the exciting baseball games in which we watched it for the first time." Luchia said happily.

"You should thank Nagisa. He allowed you all to come and witness it." Hanon smiled as she hugged Nagisa.

"Arigato Nagisa." Seira said happily.

"It was a great pleasure watching those two games." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it." Nagisa smiled.

"You should also thank Hotoshi's Mom as well." Yukito smiled.

"True. Thank you for the excitement." Rina smiled.

"Well we are happy that you witness those two games." Mizaki said, "But I want a rematch."

"Ohhhh." Everyone said in awe.

"Rematch accepted." Taoki smiled.

"So now we are getting plenty of rematches in the coming days." Kaito said.

"I'm wondering what the all rounder and those three guys are going to do now after what happened." Hotoshi said, "Hopefully they don't bug you guys anymore."

"Let's hope so." Nagisa said.

"Well it looks like we have to go our separate ways now." Luchia said sadly before saying happily, "But it was a great evening today."

"Hope we can see you again." Hanon smiled.

"Yeah." Mizaki said.

And so after the farewells and goodbyes they made and brofist and sisfist, Hotoshi and his mother left from one side and the others on the other side.

"So Mom. What do you think?" Hotoshi asked.

"Just like what your father said." Mizaki smiled, "If Taoki could have been in the Major Baseball League, he would definitely have been in the legend of batters."

 **Me: And it's the end of Chapter 20. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 ***The all rounder and his three friends roared in anger.***

 **The all rounder *angrily*: You...You ruined me!**

 **The normal man *crying*: What have you done to him?!**

 **The short and fat man *exclaiming*: Not only you made him lose to Taoki but to that lady as well!**

 **Me *smiling*: That's a little punishment for talking to me like that aggressively before the chapter started.**

 **The tall and thin man *shocked*: That's it?! That's why?!**

 **The all rounder *angrily*: Why we are gonna...**

 **Voice *angrily*: Cut it out!**

 ***We all looked at the figure approaching and it's other than Shidou Mizaki, carrying a baseball bat.***

 **Mizaki: It's time for you four to get a little smacking for what are you doing right now.**

 **The all rounder and his three friends *horrified*: AHHHHHHH! SAVE US! WE'RE SORRY!**

 ***But their pleading has fallen into deaf ears as Mizaki soon started chasing them like a cat and mouse or a dog and a cat. Hotoshi then appeared.***

 **Hotoshi *cheering*: Go Mom!**

 **Me *smiling*: Coming up next week will be Chapter 21. So see you soon until then and hoped you enjoyed reading.**

 **Hotoshi: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories. Adios for now. Peace.**


	22. Chapter 21: Venue Tour

**Me: Hey yo everyone! What's up? Welcome to Chapter 21.**

 **Kazama *proclaiming happily*: AND LET'S GET READY TO...**

 **Me *sweatdropped*: Uh. Not yet Kazama. Later.**

 **Kazama: Oh.**

 ***I laughed for a while. Masahiro and Kazami appeared.***

 **Kazami *pleading*: Can you make a story in which I and Onii-chan appeared on the Food Fight Massacre?**

 **Masahiro: Sorry but there's already a one-shot name 'Food Fight Massacre' in which me and Kazama appeared.**

 **Kazami *whining*: No! If only I was there!**

 **Me: Anyway, I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories. It has been a pleasure.**

 **Masahiro: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he own.**

 **Me: And now let's proceed to Chapter 21 shall we? ;).**

 **Kazama: Can I start throwing food all over this place?**

 **Me *sternly*: Not a chance! If only I allow you.**

 ***Kazama whistled for a moment while the three of us laughed a bit.***

Chapter 21: Visiting the Venue of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre.

At school, Kaito and the four girls are having a happy chat about yesterday.

"Well that was awesome yesterday." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Two baseball games in one day for the first time watching it." Luchia said happily.

"Two or three?" Rina asked in which everyone realized.

"I guess three because we also saw Taoki hitting the balls of the unknown pitcher." Hanon said happily.

"Well let's hope that those four guys don't bother Taoki again." Seira said in which everyone nodded.

Then there is a silence for a moment before they could hear an exciting voice:

"Stupendous!"

Once they realize who the voice here, they happily ran to Luchia's classroom and saw Kazama happily coloring something with Masahiro beside him.

"If I can meet the dream person, my another art will be complete." Kazama said happily.

"I just hope you can." Masahiro said.

"So who is the dream person?" Luchia asked curiously.

Upon seeing Luchia and others, Kazama immediately gasped and put his two arts on the bag and put the Sylvester stuff toy on the table. Luchia and others approached him and Masahiro.

"So your best friend for life is back." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. It's just for a day." Masahiro said in which everyone chuckled for a moment.

"Well hello everybody." Kazama smiled before asking, "Missed Me?"

"Of course we do. The girl in the class said that without you, the class got a bit dull." Kaito said.

"Are you okay now?" Luchia asked curiously, "Hamasaki-san told us that you got a bit of fever and a headache."

"Yeah. Didn't look too well yesterday but now I'm fine thanks to a good day rest." Kazama said.

"Can we check on you if you don't mind?" Hanon asked.

Kazama nodded as Seira checked on his forehead and touched it. After a few seconds, Seira said:

"Well you did have a good rest."

Everyone nodded with a smile before Rina said:

"And now Kazama. We will like to talk to you about a few things."

"What could it be? Interesting." Masahiro said in which everyone, except Kazama, nodded.

So Luchia and Hanon each grabbed a chair and sat on it, facing Masahiro and Kazama but attention is on Kazama.

"So what could it be?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Answer us honestly this question Kazama-san." Luchia said.

"Why you, Kazama-san, never told us that you have a little sister?" Hanon asked.

"I don't have a little sister!" Kazama said in surprise.

"Adopted, Luchia." Kaito said.

"Oh Adopted! Gomea." Luchia quickly apologized.

"Sorry if you thought that if we are asking the real little sister." Hanon said.

"That's okay. I have an adopted little sister." Kazama said.

Then there is a silence for a moment.

"Well?" Seira asked.

"Well actually, I wanted to tell you about her." Kazama said which surprised them, "I thought of telling you but because of Luchia-chan's crisis, I guess I had forgotten what to say."

"Oh. No wonder." Everyone said.

"You really wanted to tell us." Luchia said in awe.

"What an amazing brother you are, Kazama-san." Hanon said sweetly, "That's why she said that you are the best."

"Aww thank you." Kazama smiled.

"What's her name then?" Masahiro asked.

"Real name Aizu. Adoptive name Kazami." Rina said.

"Well that's correct." Kazama said before saying sadly, "I'm pretty sure she told the sad tale of what happened. Oh the poor adoptive little sis."

"Yeah. Her mother went missing for a while or a year or so." Kaito said.

"We really hope that she can find her Mummy. She's missing her terribly." Seira said, "But luckily, she has got a good company which is you and your parents."

"Hey no worries. We have fun always." Kazama smiled.

"And we also met the Sylvester Junior stuff toy." Luchia said happily.

"Ah. So you now know who my son is." Kazama said in such a way that as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Describe him please." Masahiro teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

And so when Kaito and the four girls described him, Masahiro and Kazama are in awe.

"I guess you do know him." Masahiro said.

"We sure did." Rina smiled.

There is a silence for a moment before Kazama asked:

"So what did you do when you met My Mummy and adoptive little sister?"

"Well we went jublient upon seeing her and we chatted about so many things." Luchia said happily.

"And weren't you suppose to give a present that you told me earlier?"

"Well I was suppose to...but I left it in Pearl Piari."

Everybody laughed.

"Well that's you alright. Always forgetting something." Hanon teased in which Luchia whined.

"And to Kaito. What happened when they first saw you?" Kazama asked.

"Ohhh." The four girls said.

"Well yeah. They were at first a bit angry upon first seeing me as to what I did to you but then they assured that I didn't do those on purpose." Kaito said.

"You were lucky that I told them. Otherwise, you would had to answer many many questions." Kazama said.

"I know. Thanks Kazama."

"Hopefully we can get to meet your Daddy." Seira said happily in which Kazama nodded with a smile.

Then they have a chat for a while before Hanon said happily:

"Somone came between evening and night on the cafe the day before yesterday."

"Really? Who is it?" Masahiro and Kazama asked curiously.

"Masahiro's Mom and Aunt's friends." Rina smiled.

Upon hearing that, Masahiro and Kazama are surprised and in awe with Kazama nearly falling down from the chair.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Seriously?!" Kazama asked in awe.

"You mean Hibiki and others?" Masahiro asked in awe in which Kaito and others nodded.

"Yeah. We had so much fun with them and chatted a lot." Luchia said happily.

"We wanted to tell you yesterday but we kind of forgot to tell you about it." Kaito said, "Plus you, Kazama, was absent yesterday."

"Oh Shucks! We should had come to the cafe again if we had heard that before." Kazama said.

"If only we were there." Kazama sighed in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is sighing.

"True. We did meet Sakura and Natsumi at the beach but we haven't seen the others for a while." Masahiro said.

"I'm sure you will." Seira smiled.

Masahiro and Kazama sighed for a while.

"An exciting happened yesterday." Luchia said in excitement.

"Yeah we know. Nagisa and Hotoshi told us." Masahiro smiled.

Kazama then stood on the table with his Sylvester stuff toy and said happily:

"You five came and witness Uncle Taoki smacking some balls for home runs and after that, while you were having a chat with the Shirais, enter the so called all rounder and his three friends who begged Taoki for a rematch like crying little boys with a 'Please Please!'. In comes Shidou Mizaki and her son, Hotoshi. Mizaki gave the all rounder a scare of his life by making a hole on his baseball cap and hat. She challenged Taoki on a duel only to lose by a 'out of pity' trick by Taoki and she congratulated him afterwards. That's what happened at yesterday evening right?"

"Yep. Pretty much what had happened." Seira said.

"How funny. If Nagisa and Hotoshi had told you what happened yesterday, how could they not tell you what happened in the cafe 2 days ago between evening and night?" Kaito asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Maybe they forgot to tell us by mistake." Masahiro said.

"Something like that." Rina smiled.

"So how was it?" Kazama asked.

"It was awesome. We got to see three matches in one day and this was our first time seeing it." Luchia said happily.

"The crowd was even there, cheering wildly." Seira said happily.

"We truly enjoyed it and Taoki accepted Mizaki's rematch someday." Hanon said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Masahiro smiled.

"Hopefully those four losers don't get to bug Uncle Taoki again after what had happened." Kazama said.

Everyone nodded when a teacher called outside the class kindly:

"Kazama. You are standing on a table. Can you kindly please go to your seat?"

"Well at least someone is saying kindly this time." Kazama said as he jumped back to his seat.

Everyone laughed for a moment. Rina thought of something and remembered immediately. She then asked Kazama:

"So did you watch the movie?"

"What movie?" Kazama asked.

"The one that you brought from the shop when you and Masahiro had a small reunion with Suzuka." Kaito said.

"Oh."

Kazama is about to say something but he immediately put his head down on the table. Luchia and others got surprised.

"What's the matter Kazama-san?" Seira asked curiously.

Masahiro started rubbing Kazama's hair and said:

"Well actually we watched the movie and it was good but the problem was..."

Luchia and others leaned closely.

"Problem was?" Rina asked curiously.

"Problem was that Kazama's favorite Sylvester has only appeared twice at a short time in a 93 minute movie." Masahiro said.

Luchia and others gasped in disbelieve.

"Only twice at a short time in a 93 minute movie?" Luchia gasped in which Masahiro sadly nodded.

"Oh Dear. That's terrible." Hanon said.

"Terrible alright! This is injustice!" Kazama exclaimed in such a way as if Sylvester stuff toy is exclaiming.

"You should try to file a complainant." Kaito said.

"You are right!" Kazama suddenly said, "I shall file a case against them for the mistreatment of Sylvester!"

"Looking forward to it." Seira said.

Everyone laughed a bit about it.

"So. What were you drawing?" Luchia asked.

"And who was the dream person you want to meet?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Would it be alright if I don't tell you about it please?" Kazama asked sweetly with his sparkling indigo eyes.

Luchia and others are in awe when seeing Kazama's sparkling indigo eyes.

 _"Wow. His eyes."_ Seira thought in awe.

"Well okay. You have your privacy and we won't force you to spill it out." Kaito said.

"You and the girls are the best!" Kazama said happily in which everyone smiled.

"It's a matter of great importance right?" Rina asked in which Kazama nodded.

"Have it your way." Seira said.

Everyone then chatted about different stuffs. After maybe 10 minutes, Luchia and others are about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Masahiro asked.

"To meet Nagisa and Hotoshi." Hanon said happily.

"We will see both of you then." Rina said.

Both Masahiro and Kazama nodded as Luchia and others left to go to the first years class.

 _50 minutes later:_

Everything is just normal with Kaito and others having a chat while Kazama is drawing something under the table for fear of someone seeing it. Suddenly...

"Hey!"

Kazama nearly banged his head. He quickly put the art in the bag and got up. It is Daichi and Kengo.

"What brings you here?" Kazama asked.

"What were you drawing under the desk?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, the class is becoming tensed and all of them are looking at Daichi, Kengo and Kazama.

"Don't lie. You were drawing something." Kengo said sternly.

"We saw you under the desk." Daichi said.

 _"Oh No. They saw me."_ Kazama thought and gulped, "I was...uh...practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"What's the matter with you guys? You are always curious about this and that!"

"Come on man. Tell us." Kengo said.

"We really mean it." Daichi pleaded.

And so they continued to ask him continuously which is slowly pissing off Kazama. The Anger Sign Emoji appeared on Kazama's right side of the bangs.

"Uh Oh." The students gulped.

"Uh Guys. You are pissing him off." Kaito said.

But Kengo and Daichi ignored Kaito and continued to ask Kazama. Finally, Kazama has enough as he suddenly started poking them and while he is going forwards and Daichi and Kengo are going backwards, Kazama said this:

"Let me tell you something very important you two."

And he finally cornered them on the wall. The students are having a feeling that something not good might happen.

"Are we heading towards another class incident like last time?" Kaito whispered.

"Hopefully not." Luchia gulped.

So Kazama then said this:

"Let me ask you this. Have you heard of two words: Secret and Privacy?"

"Uh Yeah. We do know." Kengo said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Then understand this! I have secrets and privacy that I don't want to share, you have yours, they have theirs and everyone has its own ones. Right everybody?"

All the students nodded.

"But we are your friends!" Daichi cried.

"Friends alright but there's a limit as to how much and how many times you can ask!" Kazama said sternly.

He then asked this:

"Were you ever asking continuously to Kaito like what you did to me now?" Kazama asked in which Daichi and Kengo quickly shook their heads, "Then why me?!"

"Well that's because you, Masahiro and your three fangirls were the latest new students to come here." Kengo said.

"We have known Kaito for quite a while now but not you two." Daichi said.

"You know about me and Masahiro being in that crazy Food Fight Massacre and its 1st Anniversary. Is this not enough?" Kazama asked.

The boys sadly shook their heads. Everyone in the class is looking at them.

"So Kazama. What did you draw?" Daichi asked meekly in which everyone gasped in shock.

"Your penalty for asking that again will be the exposure of your secret, Daichi!" Kazama said as he pointed his finger at Daichi in which he gasped, "You have a girlfriend!"

"Whoa!" Everyone in the class said in awe.

"You seriously have one, Daichi?" Kengo asked.

"That's a lie! I don't have a girlfriend!" Daichi cried.

"Oh Really? Before school started, I have seen you and a girl with glasses having a nice...romantic talks." Kazama smiled.

"Oh My God!" Everyone squealed.

"Busted." Masahiro teased.

"Hey! He just said hello and I said hello as well!" The girl with glasses, one of Kaito's fangirls, exclaimed.

"True! Maybe you saw someone who looks like us!" Daichi said.

"Of course I saw you guys." Kazama said, "Typical romantic denying."

"Ohhhhh!" The students are in awe in which Daichi protested.

"Ha Ha! Just kidding! You just greeted each other. But what if it was a secret right now? How would you feel?"

Daichi said nothing and gulped. Both he and Kengo are in an awkward position right now.

"Let tell me tell you this." Kazama warned, "If you ever continue to pester us about telling something we do not want to share, I'm gonna..."

Some students, including Kaito and Masahiro, stood up just in case Kazama might attack now. Daichi and Kengo are getting a bit scared right now.

"You know what. I'm not a threatening guy." Kazama said, "Hang on a second."

And so Kazama grabbed his Sylvester stuff toy and they have a mini discussion in which everyone looked and sweatdropped. After a few minutes, Kazama then said to Daichi and Kengo:

"If you do that again, I'm gonna strap both of you on a rocket and I'll blast you off to outer space where shall land on a nightmare planet or place!"

"Nightmare planet or place?" Kengo asked meekly.

"Yes. On that planet, you will work as slaves with no money, no food and no rest. FOREVER!"

Kazama then laughed loudly.

"That's threatening as well!" Kengo cried.

"You seriously wanna know what's really threatening?" Kazama asked.

"Uh...Just in case." Daichi said.

There is a silence for a moment before Kazama unleashed one of his Taekwondo, much to everyone's horror, and nearly...just nearly hit Daichi. His feet is within inches away from Daichi. Daichi could feel a lot of sweat coming out of him.

"That's the real threatening." Kazama said, "Hope you learn about it after what just happened. Folks these days!"

There is a silence for a moment as Kazama went back to his desk.

"First the movie, then the fever and now this!" Kazama said angrily.

"Uh...Where are you going?" Masahiro asked.

"To the roof."

"And why are you giving me your bag?"

"I trust you to guard it cause I'm pretty sure that if I leave it unguarded, then Daichi and Kengo will simply open it up and look at it."

Everyone gasped a bit. Soon Kazama left the classroom with his Sylvester stuff toy. Silence occurred for sometime. Soon, everyone looked at Daichi and Kengo with disappointed look on their faces. Kaito and the four girls approached them with disappointed look on their faces as well.

"I didn't expect that from the two of you." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Why were you two pestering on Kazama-san just for what he is drawing?" Luchia asked.

"He has his own secrets and privacy you know." Hanon said.

"Even we also wanted to know but we will definitely never force him to tell about it if he wants to keep it a secret." Seira said.

"You realize that Kazama had a bit of fever and a headache yesterday." Rina said sternly before asking, "He is fine now but what if he gets a headache again?"

"You should have realize that." Kaito said.

"How about if he gets sick again, Daichi and Kengo will have to pay instead?" Masahiro asked.

"Ohhhhh!" The students said in awe.

"Yes. You two will have to pay if Kazama-kun gets a headache together." One Kazama's fangirl said.

"And make sure to take care of him." Another Kazama's fangirl said.

"Or else the bad thing will happen." The third Kazama's fangirl said, "Maybe we should do that on behalf of him. You know? Strapping them on a rocket and sending them to another planet."

Everyone roared in laughter while Daichi and Kengo cried.

"And beware of his Taekwondo kicks." A boy said.

"True. He nearly hit you Mister. So count yourself lucky." A girl said.

"Uh...Yeah." Kengo gulped.

"But how can we even give him medicine if we don't know his address or where he lives?!" Daichi cried.

"Ah. That's true." Seira said.

"I think you two really owe Kazama an apology." Kaito said.

Daichi and Kengo nodded with glee.

"So Masahiro. Can we have at Kazama's bag if you don't mind?" Kengo asked smiling.

"Yeah. It will just take a minute." Daichi said.

"I'm sorry but no." Masahiro said as he soon put the bag beside his bag.

"It will a death sentence for you two if Kazama comes and sees you two looking at his bag." Rina said, "And probably Masahiro as well cause it will become a broken trust if you two look at his bag. Right Masahiro?"

Masahiro immediately nodded without any hesitation. Everyone nodded as well except Daichi and Kengo, who gave a big sigh.

"Speaking about that Daichi. Are you and the girl with glasses really a couple?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Coincidentally, the girl with glasses is one of Kaito's fangirls." Hanon said happily only to get a smack on the head by Luchia.

"No we are not!" Daichi and the girl with glasses whined in which everybody laughed.

"But it looks like you are." Seira teased.

"Kazama was just playing mind games." Kengo said.

Everyone laughed. While Rina is laughing, Masahiro called softly:

"Psssh. Hey Rina."

"Yeah?" Rina asked slowly.

Masahiro then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Rina. Rina looked at it for a moment before being in awe and whistled slowly. She then smiled and gave it to Masahiro.

"I will see you there then." Masahiro smiled.

"Yeah. Definitely." Rina smiled as she winked.

* * *

 _Evening:_

"Did something happen to Kazama?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Seira asked.

"I saw Kazama as he was going upstairs. We greeted each other but I noticed that he was not in a good mood."

"Oh!" Everyone realized.

"What happened was that Daichi and Kengo were constantly asking Kazama as to what he was drawing." Kaito said.

"And he exploded after being asked many times." Luchia said, "Not really exploded but he cornered them."

"Daichi and Kengo did really feel bad about it especially since Kazama-san was avoiding them since then." Hanon said sadly.

"Hopefully they learned their lesson of not asking so many times." Rina said.

"Yep. Especially when Kazama-san teased about Daichi having a girlfriend." Seira said in which everyone laughed a bit.

Soon, everyone is turning towards Rina.

"Mind you tell us where are you taking us?" Luchia asked.

"To a park." Rina said.

"But why?" Hanon asked curiously.

"You will see soon."

As you might have guessed by now, after the school was finished they all went back to Pearl Piari and had a good rest and bath. Then Rina requested the three girls, Sarah and Kaito to come with her and although they like to, they wondered why.

"Got any ideas about what's going on?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Nope. No idea." Sarah said.

"Same here." Seira sighed.

* * *

 _Big Park:_

"OMG!" Luchia and others are in awe.

"Such a big park!" Luchia said in awe.

"Definitely not the park where we saw the baseball matches yesterday." Hanon said in which everyone nodded.

"And definitely not the park where Saito brought me back to my senses and told me what happened in the past few days." Kaito said.

"Have you ever went to this park before Rina?" Sarah asked.

"Not really." Rina said which shocked the others a bit.

"Then where are even taking us?" Seira asked.

"This is the address of the park."

"Address of the park?! Whoever gave you the address?" Luchia asked in a bit of suspicion.

Then suddenly they heard voices which left them in awe:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls..."

"The Boys and The Girls are not here right now."

"But the little sister is a girl."

"I thought you were referring to Teenage Boys and Girls!"

"Oh."

Laughter voices can be heard:

"You are the best Onii-chan!"

"Take a breathe Kazama and be cool."

"That's right. Be cool and calm."

"You can say that again Dad."

"Thanks Uncle."

"Those voices." Luchia said in awe.

"It can't be." Hanon said happily.

"Let's follow the voices then." Rina smiled.

They nodded as they ran to try to follow the direction of the voices. When they found it, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

It's Masahiro, Kazama with his Sylvester stuff toy, Masahiro's Mom, Dad, Butler, Kazama's Mother and adoptive little sister with her Sylvester Junior stuff toy. Luchia and others are in awe. Both of the boys are having their Pie Badge pinned on their dresses.

"So Masahiro. Would you kindly tell us when the boys and girls will be coming?" Kazama asked curiously.

"They will be here soon." Masahiro said before saying in awe, "Well Well Well. Look who's behind."

"Indeed. Sufferin' Succotash!"

And so the parents turned around and when they looked at Luchia and others, they are in awe as well. They are like that for a few minutes.

"Uh? Hello?" Masahiro asked curiously, "Why are they so silent?"

"I don't know. Beats me." Kazama said.

"OMG!" The others cried in joy, except Masahiro and Kazama who are caught by surprise.

"It's the Hamasakis and Yoshiros!" Luchia said happily.

"It's Luchia and her friends." Kazami said happily.

"It has been a few days Naoki and Kazuki." Sarah smiled.

"It really is." Naoki smiled.

"Well we are meeting frequently now hopefully." Kazuki smiled.

"Hey Kazuki. Where's your husband?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Oh. He is a bit busy today sadly."

"Ohhh." Everyone said sadly.

"He really wanted to see you guys." Kazami said.

"I see." Hanon said, "Well at least Hamasaki-san's Daddy and butler is here."

"Yo everyone. How is it going?" Shizuro asked smiling.

"Yeah. We are perfectly fine. Good to see you all." Rina smiled.

"Indeed." The butler said.

"Kazuki. We heard what happened to your son yesterday." Seira said.

"True. He got a bit sick yesterday but he is perfectly fine now." Kazuki said, "In fact, he and Masahiro are here."

"We heard today that Onii-chan got a bit roughed up against the two boys." Kazami said.

"They are my friends and they were continuously asking him questions." Kaito said before bowing and said, "And behalf of them, we are truly sorry about it."

"That's okay. These things do happen in a day." Kazuki said.

"Oh Yeah. My son even said that your son will blast them to another planet." Naoki teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

They continue to have a chat for a while until the butler asked:

"Haven't we forget somebody?"

"Ohhh!" Everyone then realized.

Everyone then turned around and smiled at Masahiro and Kazama. The boys are having some bubblegum.

"Done with your chatting?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. Sorry if we ignored you a while." Naoki apologized.

"We were pretty thrilled to see them." Shizuro said.

"I had a feeling you would be." Masahiro said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"At least I said that both of you are here." Kazuki smiled.

"It sure is Mom." Kazama said, "It sure is."

"Oh God! I accidentally brought that up in front of you! I'm sorry!" Kazami cried.

"Nah. That's okay."

Everyone smiled at each other.

"So we are now finally seeing The Hamasaki family and 3/4 of The Yoshiro Family together." Luchia said happily.

"Thanks for bringing us here Rina." Sarah smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank Masahiro." Rina smiled.

Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Kaito and Sarah got surprised.

"So could it be that...?" Hanon gasped.

"Well I wanted invite you all because you all are dying to see the 1st Anniversary Photos and Film so we thought that we could give a tour of the venue of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre." Masahiro smiled.

"You did such a great job on inviting them." Kazama said happily in which Masahiro nodded.

At an instant, Luchia, Hanon and Seira happily hugged Masahiro's legs, much to everyone's surprise and a bit of laughter.

"Thank You so much Hamasaki-san for inviting us." Luchia cried happily.

"We really appreciate it." Seira said happily.

"It will be awesome to see the venue." Hanon said happily.

"Thanks for inviting us Masahiro." Rina smiled before apologizing, "And sorry about those three."

"It's fine." Masahiro said.

"I'm excited to see it as well." Kaito said, "How I wish I was there."

"We feel for you but they said that only the ones who were during the Food Fight Massacre are allowed to come." Sarah said.

"True. There's nothing you can do about it." Kazami said.

Everyone nodded. Then they looked at the Food Pie Badges on Masahiro's and Kazama's dress.

"So you are wearing the Food Pie Badges as well." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. We thought of the scene of what could had happen if the organizers actually gave us doing that day." Masahiro said.

"But they forgot about it on that day." Kazama said in which everyone nodded.

"You knew how they got it right?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah. On their way to school, two boy and two girls came, had a chat with them and pinned the Pie Badges on their school's shirt." Kaito said.

"And soon Kazama-san's three fangirls also got these badges." Hanon said.

"Different badges representing different schools the others go now." Kazuki said in which everyone nodded.

"You know? Masahiro and Onii-chan are a bit of show off sometimes." Kazuki teased for a moment in which everyone laughed for a moment.

"Especially as to how Kazama can jump over the teacher's table." Shizuro said.

"Athleticism sir. Athleticism." The butler said.

"I remember Kaito told us that you kissed him at school, Kazama-san . Is it true?" Seira asked sweetly.

"Ohhh!" Everyone is in awe for a moment.

"I thought you and others had forgotten about it." Kazama whined in which everybody laughed, "And it wasn't on purpose!"

"There There." Kazuki said as she comforted her son.

"So. I guess we are all set now." Sarah smiled.

"I guess we are." Masahiro said.

Everyone nodded.

"But before that, it looks we can finally get to see the two stuff toys together." Luchia said happily.

"Wow Luchia. You sure have some sharp sights." Naoki said.

"Ah yes. It's good to have you friends to join us on the tour where the Grand 1st Anniversary had taken place in which even my father was there. Right Father?" Kazami said in such a way as if the Sylvester Junior stuff toy is talking.

"It sure is son and we hope you others will all enjoy the tour." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

Everyone laughed a bit and nodded happily.

"Alright then boys. We are all set." Shizuro said.

"All set to tour the venue." The butler said.

"Just be calm. No strangers are here." Naoki smiled.

"Take a breathe first before the introduction." Kazuki said.

"Good Luck." Kazami said happily.

Both of the boys nodded.

"All the best you two." Rina smiled.

"We are so excited!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira said happily.

"I wish I was there so that I could proclaim happily." Kaito sighed.

"Ask the time travel to do so." Sarah teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

So both boys took a quick breathe for a moment before Kazama proclaimed happily:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Butler and Sister! Cats and Dogs!"

"There are no cats and dogs Kazama." Masahiro sweatdropped.

"Ah! What's wrong with me?!"

"Easy Kazama. Try again." Sarah said.

"Okay. Try again. Yosh! I finally got it."

And so Kazama cleared his throat for a second and this time proclaimed and sang happily:

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Butler and Sister! Stuff Toy Cats!"**_

"Thank you everyone for joining us." Masahiro smiled, "Cause we are to give you a tour of the venue where the..."

 _ **"1st Anniversary of the Food...Fight...Massacre**_ has taken place." Both boys first sang and then proclaimed happily.

"So what happened?" Kazami asked in excitement.

"Everyone went crazy." Kazama said in excitement.

"Everyone went bonkers." Masahiro said in which everyone is in awe.

"Even you two went crazy and bonkers as well right?" Rina smiled.

"We can't help it Rina."

"Wasn't there at least one person who didn't get any foods thrown at them?" Seira asked curiously.

"No one!" Kazama exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"One thing we haven't seen for sure is the crazy and bonker side of Hamasaki-san." Luchia teased in which everyone laughed a bit except Masahiro, who whistled a bit.

"True. You show us your kind side." Hanon said happily.

"So Masahiro. What crazy things you and Kazama did may we ask?" Kaito asked smiling.

"We will tell that later." Masahiro quickly said.

"Or maybe you are a bit nervous?" Sarah asked in which everyone giggled a bit.

"It's true that Masahiro doesn't show his other side before. Maybe we can get to see when the photos and the film arrives." Rina smiled in which Masahiro whistled again.

"Did they give any update or info as to when they will give it?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm not sure about that Mom." Kazama said.

"How can they? There are thousands and thousands of them." Naoki said in which both of the boys nodded.

"It sure is Mom." Masahiro said.

"But once the photos has been delivered, you better buy a new photo album son." Shizuro said in which everyone nodded.

"I know that Dad."

"You should also do the same as well." Kazuki said in which Kazama nodded.

"But we don't know how many photos will be there." Kazama said.

"Probably hundreds will be." Kazami said in which everyone nodded.

There is a silence for a while before Naoki broke the silence:

"I guess we are all set now."

"Are you all ready?" Kazama called.

"We sure are!" Everyone said cheerfully.

"Within a few seconds, you are about to enter the venue where the crazy day took place." Masahiro smiled.

"Keep in mind that the venue might be cleaned up." Kazama said in which everyone nodded.

"We know. It happened the day before my disaster happened so I'm sure it has been cleaned by now." Luchia said.

"I guess we should begin the countdown now." Masahiro said in which Kazama nodded.

So Masahiro and Kazama counted down:

 _ **"3..."**_

 _ **"2..."**_

 _ **"1...!"**_

"Enter the venue." Masahiro smiled.

And so when the others stepped into the venue, they are completely in awe!

"Welcome to the venue of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!" Kazama proclaimed happily.

The venue is totally huge. Not only that, some mess is still there and the cleaners are cleaning it up.

"Oh My God!" The others said in awe.

"So big." Luchia said in awe.

"So huge." Seira said in awe.

"Was the whole venue used?" Hanon asked in awe in which the boys nodded.

"And not only that, I could still see some mess." Kaito said.

"Some mess is still there?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

When both Kazama and Masahiro saw some mess on the venue, they are in total awe.

"The mess is still there? Holy Mackerel!" Kazama said in awe.

"I'm really surprised as well." Rina said.

"I guess it has been some crazy party and throwing at that day." Sarah said.

"It could be." Shizuro said, "So many days had passed and yet the venue is not totally cleaned yet."

"What can we do about that Mister?!" One cleaner whined.

"Yeah. It was the day filled with lots of craziness, foods flying everywhere and this and that!" Another cleaner exclaimed.

"Just a bit more and it will cleaned tonight!"

"I'm jealous! Why can't we have events like this during our times?!" The third cleaner cried.

"Oh! How I wish I was a teen right now, happily throwing foods!" The fourth cleaner cried.

"Don't worry. These never happened during our time as well." Kazuki called.

"I'm a bit jealous that Onii-chan and Masahiro were there during the Food Fight Massacre." Kazami smiled and teased, "If I could have been there on the previous school where it took place, then I could have happily taken photos."

"But you were not there at that time." The butler said.

"True but..."

"We know. We all wish the same thing." Naoki smiled.

"It can only be possible if we had a time travel to go that day." Luchia sighed.

"Or maybe start a Food Fight Massacre in Pearl Piari." Hanon said happily in which everyone laughed.

"Nikora will give us death penalties if she sees that the Pearl Piari is a mess." Rina said.

"Yeah. Like cleaning the whole thing all day long without giving us any breaks." Kaito said.

"No! I don't want that!" Seira cried.

"How many different kinds of foods were thrown?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I bet hundreds right?" Kazami asked happily.

"Thousands." Kazama said in which everyone is in awe.

"It's really difficult to estimate how many different types of food were thrown." Masahiro said in everyone nodded.

"True son. After all, this was surely a one messy place after all." Shizuro said.

"I guess we will see how messy it will be when the photos and film will arrive." The butler said.

Both Masahiro and Kazama nodded. Suddenly they saw something and they ran to get it.

"Where are you boys going?" Kazuki asked calling.

"Excuse me cleaner. Can we have this for a moment?" Kazama asked.

"You can have it if you want." The cleaner said.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

And soon the boys returned bringing sometime.

"What's that?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Once we unfold it Mom, everyone will be...you know what." Masahiro teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

So Masahiro and Kazama finally unfolded the entrance design which has left everyone in awe. The entrance design is filled with cool stuffs and an image showing a pie and a tomato is flying towards each other and big words showing:

 **Yōkoso...**

 **OF guran 1ST no anibāsarī TO...**

 **Fūdofaito MASSACRE!**

 **(WELCOME...**

 **TO THE GRAND 1ST ANNIVERSARY OF THE...**

 **FOOD FIGHT MASSACRE!)**

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Now that's really a pretty cool entrance design." Naoki said in awe.

"Yeah. It's really amazing." Kazuki smiled.

"Who ever made this?" Kazuki asked in awe.

"The organizers of course." Kazama said.

"That was an amazing effort by them." Shizuro said in awe.

"It sure is." The butler said.

"This is really an awesome entrance design!" Luchia said in awe.

"Oh! How I wish I was there!" Hanon cried.

"We all want to be there but there's nothing you can do about it." Kaito sadly said.

"But what are they going to do with the entrance design?" Rina asked curiously.

"Good news is that we can get to keep it." Masahiro smiled.

Eveyone got a bit shocked.

"Really? Are they serious?" Sarah asked in awe.

When both Masahiro and Kazama nodded with a smile, everybody roared in cheers as the boys unfolded the entrance design.

"This is awesome! We can get to see it many times." Seira said happily.

"It sure is." Everybody smiled.

There is a silence for a moment in which the butler offered to carry it in which the boys gladly accepted it.

"And now everyone." Kazama said happily, "We will take you everywhere on this venue and we will say what happened as the visit progresses."

"Please remember that some information might be missed out or a bit not accurate cause a whole bunch of crazy things had happened that it might be impossible to tell everything correctly." Masahiro said.

"We understand." Everybody said.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Masahiro and Kazama said as everyone cheered.

And so they began to go all around the venue. Telling what they can remember and touring the venue, Luchia and others are in awe about Masahiro's and Kazama's narrative.

"Amazing!" Luchia said in awe.

"Incredible!" Hanon said in awe.

"Unbelievable!" Seira said happily.

"Stupendous!" Kazuki said in awe.

"Wow!" Kazami then said in such a way as if the Sylvester Junior stuff toy is talking.

"Wish I was there." Kaito said.

"Again with your 'wish I was there.'" Rina teased in which everybody laughed.

"Interesting." Sarah smiled.

"Well you boys had a one crazy day." Shizuro said.

"Indeed young sir." The butler smiled, "You had lots of fun."

"But one thing really got us a bit curious." Kazuki said curiously.

"True. When you came home, you were wet instead of being messy?" Naoki asked, "How did that happen?"

"That we will explain as we proceed, Mom." Masahiro said.

"So. Shall we proceed then?" Kazama asked.

Everyone nodded happily as they continue to tour or walk around the venue. Then suddenly, a funny thing happened.

A pie, that is stuck on the tree and which is above Masahiro and Kazama, is slowly about to fall down.

"Masahiro has done an amazing thing during the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre." Kazama said happily.

"Really?" Everyone asked in excitement.

"What could it be?" Naoki asked in excitement.

Before Kazama could say, Kazami looked up and exclaimed:

"Onii-chan! Watch out! Look up!"

"Huh?" Both Masahiro and Kazama got confused for a moment.

They both looked up and saw a pie falling right straight towards them. They avoided it and the pie fell to the ground.

"How did it fall down?" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Did it fall down from the sky?!" Kazama asked in panic in which everyone giggled a bit.

"No. It fell down from the tree." Kazami said.

"From the tree?!" Both Masahiro and Kazama asked in shock in which Kazami nodded.

"Then it could be that someone might had aimlessly threw the pie on the tree." Kazama said.

"It might had gotten struck there for days. Wonder how the other couldn't notice it?" Masahiro asked.

"Maybe it wants to join the after party as well." Hanon teased.

"Yeah Right." Masahiro and Kazama laughed.

Everybody laughed for a moment.

"Anyway fellows. Where was I?" Kazama asked for a moment, "Oh Yes."

And when Kazama told about what Masahiro did, everyone is in awe and shock.

"You really did that?" Rina asked in awe.

"Well yeah." Masahiro smiled.

"Let me tell you something pal." Kazama said happily as he happily patted Masahiro's shoulder, "If that red ashed hair guy knows about it, he's gonna be so proud of you."

"He sure will be." Shizuro smiled.

"Hopefully that will come on the photos and film." The butler said in which everyone nodded.

Suddenly they heard a voice:

"There's a mess in there too?! Oh Man!"

A cleaner came and just rubbed the ground where the pie was there.

"It came down from the tree." Kazama said.

"Don't tell me that someone is really crazy enough to throw food to the tree?" The cleaner asked.

"Someone like that yeah." Masahiro said.

There is a silence for a moment when the cleaner looked at Luchia and others.

"Who are you people by the way?" The cleaner asked.

"Well...uh...we are the boys' friends and parents." Luchia said.

"Wow. You seem to be a bit grumpy." Hanon said.

"Grumpy?! I had never seen such a huge mess in the venue!" The cleaner cried, "After seeing the mess, one of my workers fainted and he had to be carried out."

"So. Did you witness the anniversary?" Sarah asked.

"This can be only described in one word: Hyper Crazy! My God! Foods thrown here and there and so many other crazy things we have seen. And the mess shows it."

"So you couldn't clean up the whole mess?" Kaito asked.

"How can we?! Well at least, it will be finish tonight. Phew!"

"You really worked a lot." Seira asked.

The cleaner nodded before looking at Masahiro and Kazama.

"You two were also there right?" The cleaner asked, "You were part of that crazy day."

Masahiro and Kazama gave an innocent smile with Masahiro giving a little wave.

"Oh come on. Don't scold them." Rina said.

"True. They were just having fun on that day." Naoki smiled.

"It's once in an year where our boys and others can get to have a fun and crazy event like this." Kazuki smiled.

"Yeah. It's just once in a life time." Kazami said, "Oh! If only I was there."

"I bet you were wishing to be there as well." Shizuro teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Yes! I wanted to be there!" The cleaner cried in which everyone is surprised, "Tell me? How did it all happen and when did it all started?"

"Ask the young sir and his best friend for life for information." The butler said in which everyone nodded.

"Whom are you referring to as young sir and his best friend for life?"

"He meant us." Masahiro said.

"So you really wanna know?" Kazama asked in which the cleaner excitingly nodded, "Very well then."

And so Masahiro and Kazama explained as to how did the Food Fight Massacre started. Once they finished telling it, the cleaner is in awe. Another cleaner called:

"After hearing that, let's build a time travel and go to that time!"

"Yeah!" All the other cleaners cheered.

"We were thinking the same as well." Kaito said, "If we can."

The other cleaners realized and started crying and whining for a moment in which everyone laughed a bit.

"What's that?" The cleaner asked curiously as he pointed at Masahiro's and Kazama's shirts.

"That's our badge. A Food Pie Badge." Masahiro said.

"They were suppose to give us on that day but they had forgotten to do so." Kazama said.

"I see. Anyway, gotta get back to work, fellas. Nice meeting you." The cleaner smiled in which everyone nodded with a smile, "And nice stuff cat toys by the way."

"Arigato." Kazama and Kazami smiled.

And so the cleaner then went to do some cleaning.

"That was nice meeting him." Luchia said.

"Yeah. Even he really wanted to be there." Kaito said, "If only we were in that school."

"I guess you still have a lot of narration to do." Sarah said in which both of the boys nodded, "Please continue."

Both Masahiro and Kazama nodded as they toured Luchia and others and kept on telling till they reached the stage.

"What's the stage doing here?" Luchia asked.

"Well then it's time to tell you about a girl idol on our school that we used to go." Masahiro said.

"Girl idol?" Everyone asked curiously.

Kazama then jumped into the stage and said:

"That's right. Ladies and Gentlemen. There is a idol girl on the school that we used to go. Pretty looks. But it is her singing that made everyone adored her even the teachers and principal." Kazama said.

"What about her academics?" Sarah asked smiling in which everyone chuckled a little bit.

"She is a good student, if not the best. She is pretty athletic as well."

Everyone is in awe.

"Can I just ask you something Rina?" Masahiro asked in which Rina nodded, "Before I came into your life, what happened when you first came in your boy's uniform?"

"Well..." Rina is about to say.

"Girls and mostly boys will flock around her because they think she is an idol." Hanon said happily.

"He is asking me. Not you."

"I thought you would be too embarrassed to say that."

Everybody laughed.

"Were you popular as well Hamasaki-san because you look like...you know what." Seira said sweetly.

"Again that talk!" Masahiro whined in which everybody laughed.

Attention then soon shifted as Kazama said on the stage:

"That's right Hanon-chan. That's exactly what happened when she appears. Boys and Girls will go crazy around her and even some of them bowed, especially the teachers. I remember the principal even saying that they are blessed to have her as a student. She even asked for an autograph."

"What makes even her more likable is that when the class atmosphere is a bit gloomy, she sings and the atmosphere gets lighten up in an instant." Masahiro said.

"Wow!" Everyone is in awe.

"Was she there during the Food Fight Massacre?" Rina asked.

"Then what are we showing the stage for and talking about her for?" Masahiro asked, "Make a guess."

"So she was there during the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre?"

"Yep and there on this stage, she sang some crazy songs about Food Fight which made everyone gone bonkers."

"It was crazy and beautiful." Kazama said happily.

Everyone is in a bit of shock.

"So she was even there as well?!" Hanon cried as she nearly started tearing her hair out, "Ohhhh! I'm so jealous now."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Yes." Masahiro and Kazama said.

"Oh My God! She even has a boyfriend as well!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira squealed.

"I bet the boys on your previous school were just whining and wishing that they could be her boyfriend." Kaito teased.

"Something like that yeah." Masahiro said.

"Is she still there?"

"Yep. She is still there."

"Wow. Then we can meet her someday." Seira said happily in which everyone nodded.

"You parents seems to be a bit silent." Sarah said before asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. Cause we know her." Kazuki smiled.

"We even saw her on T.V." Naoki smiled in which everyone is shocked.

"She is that popular?!" Luchia asked in shock in which the parents nodded.

"And I even met her." Kazami said happily which shocked Luchia and others even more.

"Me too." Kazami said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester Junior stuff toy is saying happily.

"Moe. Not fair." Seira whined in which everybody laughed a bit.

"But something happened to her." Shizuro said which suddenly froze Luchia and others.

"Yeah. It was all over the newspaper in the past few days." The butler said.

"What happened to her? Tell us!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira asked in panic.

"Whoa. Come down girls." Masahiro said, "It's a very long story."

"Yeah. If we tell you right now, the rest of the tour will be endless narrative telling of what happened to her." Kazama said.

"You are right. Let's not waste time telling what happened to her this and that." Rina said.

"I guess you can tell us later if we have time." Kaito said.

"Okay then. Thank you for considering that." Kazama said.

"We will definitely tell you if we have time." Masahiro said in which everybody nodded, "So. Shall we continue?"

Everyone nodded as they continued to tour around the venue with Masahiro and Kazama telling this and that.

"So Kazama. I bet your stuff toy even knows about her right?" Sarah asked and teased.

"Yes. And she is Stupendous!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

Everyone laughed a bit. Little did they know what is coming.

While explaining, Masahiro and Kazama are going backwards and suddenly bumped into a boy and a girl.

"Whoops! Sorry!" The four teens quickly apologized.

But then when they looked at each other, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears! Even Luchia and others couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

The ones whom Masahiro and Kazama bumped are none other than Tajima and Yui! The four teens are mouth opened.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Kazama said in awe, "Holy Mackerel!"

"Well Well Well. We meet again." Yui said happily.

"Could fate possibly bring all four of us together again in here?" Tajima asked.

"Could be. Cause we had even seen you in cafe." Masahiro said.

"Something like that."

The four teens laughed for a while. Luchia and others are mouth opened.

"So. Are you two roaming around the venue for refreshment?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. Just recalling the day we had the best and the most craziest anniversary party we had ever had." Yui said happily.

"We still saw some mess in the venue." Tajima said, "Looks like we had made a world record of mess."

"They will finish by tonight." Kazama said.

"Well at least we can get to see some mess we had created." Yui teased.

The four of them chuckled for a moment. Tajima and Yui looked at the Food Pie Badges.

"So I guess you are wearing them, hoping that you two could have worn it had the organizers remembered about it." Tajima said.

"I'm pretty sure you are thinking the same thing too." Kazama said.

"We sure think so." Yui said.

"Didn't you wear your badge as well?" Masahiro asked.

"We did but I guess we didn't see you boys coming."

"I guess we should wear it then when we come here for remembrance." Tajima said.

"Yes. We must." Kazama said.

The four teens nodded with a smile. Tajima, Kazama and Masahiro laughed a bit and brofisted each other.

"So. What are you two doing?" Yui asked curiously.

"Well apparently, we are giving our folks a tour of the venue of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre." Kazama said.

"So who are your folks?" Tajima asked.

"Well they are..." Masahiro is about to say.

"Uh? Ano?" Luchia asked curiously.

Tajima and Yui looked at Luchia and others. Suddenly, they realized them and they gasped.

"Are you those girls and guy from the cafe?" Yui asked in awe in which Luchia and others nodded happily.

"Yes. We are the ones." Luchia said happily.

"Glad you recognize us." Hanon said happily.

"Do you know those two?" Tajima asked in which everyone nodded.

"Yep. We know them very well." Rina smiled.

"How are you related to them?" Yui asked.

"We are their friends." Seira smiled.

"Not just friends. They are our best friends for life." Kazama said happily which touched Luchia and others.

"Yep. Best friends for life." Masahiro smiled.

"With one of them being his girlfriend."

"Hey."

Everyone chuckled for a moment. Tajima and Yui are a bit excited.

"Wow. So new best friends!" Yui said in excitement.

"It's great to meet you." Tajima said, "Can I know your names?"

So after Luchia and others introduced themselves, Tajima and Yui are about to introduce themselves when Sarah interrupted:

"No need. We already heard it from your conversation in the cafe."

"Oh I know. You were all stunned and shocked when you saw us talking with the boys right?" Tajima asked.

"Something like that. Yes." Kaito said.

They laughed for a moment when Tajima and Yui noticed Naoki, Shizuro, Kazuki, Kazami and the butler.

"So you are the boys' parents I presume?" Yui asked.

"Yes we are." Naoki smiled.

"So. Still thinking about the principal's rant in which she kicked us out as well?" Tajima teased.

"We would rather forget about that." Kazuki laughed a bit.

"Tajima, Yui. Go and have a chat with them." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Feel free to ask questions." Kazama teased.

"We sure will. It's a pleasure." Yui smiled.

"So what's that on your arm by the way, whoever you are?" Tajima asked.

"Oh. That's a big entrance design poster." The butler said.

Tajima and Yui got a bit shocked.

"How did you get it?" Tajima asked in a bit of shock.

"Well the boys asked the cleaners for the entrance design and the cleaners said that they can keep it if they want." Shizuro said.

"Aww Man. You two sure are lucky." Yui said, "If we had arrived earlier then we could have got that."

"Yeah but Finders, Keepers." Tajima sighed, "Keep it safe you two."

Masahiro and Kazama nodded before Luchia and others began the questions:

"What happened to you two in the Food Fight Massacre except the starting part since we know about it?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Tell us what you did during the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre." Hanon said happily.

"How many foods have you thrown?" Seira asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

So after Tajima and Yui answered the questions, everyone is in awe.

"Incredible." Rina smiled.

"We wish we were there." Kaito said.

"Don't think about it. Many of our friends in the new school also yearned to be there." Tajima said.

"Even the cleaners wished that they were there." Kazami said.

"So even them as well? Pretty soon, we will be hearing that the whole Narita population wants to be there." Yui teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Do you know about the girl idol from your previous school?" Sarah asked.

"She has all the qualities to become an idol." Tajima said, "That's how you describe her."

"I'm jealous." Yui pouted before saying, "But I have to admit that her singing really made the anniversary go rocking. Other than us four, did the rest of you meet her?"

"I did and I even got an autograph!" Kazami said happily.

"That's great!" Tajima said.

"But not us. We only had just heard from the boys." Rina said, "Hopefully we can meet her face to face."

"You sure will."

There is a silence and smiles for a moment. Tajima and Yui looked at Masahiro and Kazama.

"Well we don't want to waste your time. You got some tour to do with them." Tajima said before smiling, "But it was really great to meet you boys again."

"As well as your parents and your best friends for life." Yui said happily.

"Glad that we met you as well." Kazuki smiled.

"Come and visit us sometime." Naoki smiled.

"We sure will." Tajima and Yui smiled.

"So you two. Have a romantic time walking around the venue." Shizuro teased in which the couple blushed a bit while the others laughed a bit.

"Have a safe walking." The butler smiled.

"Thanks." Tajima smiled before looking at Masahiro and Kazama, "Hopefully we can try and see each other during the school days."

"Until we meet again, take care you two." Yui smiled.

"You two take care as well." Masahiro and Kazama smiled.

And so after the farewells, goodbyes and another brofists, Tajima and Yui are about to leave when both of them turned around and Tajima asked:

"Wait Luchia and others. Since you are the workers in the cafe, you do know the owner right?"

Luchia and others nodded.

"Tell the owner that...the food was awesome." Yui smiled.

"Arigato!" Luchia and others said cheerfully.

"Your welcome." Tajima and Yui said with a smile before they left.

"Look at them go. Holding hands and walking around the venue." Hanon said.

"It was great to meet them." Rina smiled.

"Yeah." Masahiro asked before looking at the panic Kazama, "What's wrong Kazama?"

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Kazama said in panic before calling, "Hey you two! What type of food badge did they give you?!"

But there is no reply. Kazama is on his knees for a moment.

"You should had asked them earlier." Kazami said.

"Oh Shucks!" Kazama whined a bit.

"Oh Well. You can ask them later if you can meet them during school days." Kazuki said.

"Yeah but it was good to see them. Makes me wonder how are they coping at the new school along with the 4 others." Naoki said.

"But we didn't meet the 4 other suspended students." The butler said.

"Hopefully we can." Shizuro said.

"And the girl idol as well." Luchia said in excitement.

"So. Is the tour over?" Kaito asked.

"Just some left." Masahiro said.

"Well let's proceed then." Sarah said.

"There's more?! I'm so excited!" Seira said happily in which everyone nodded.

And so Masahiro and Kazama, happily, continued the tour of the venue of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre.

* * *

 _Near Night_

 _Out of the Big Park:_

Everyone is having a big chat about the tour.

"Thank you so much Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san." Luchia said happily, "That tour was so much fun. Wish I had brought my pink dolphin toy."

"Well hopefully we can get to see what you guys did during the photos and film cause as you said, some information might be missed out or not accurate." Hanon said.

"Also if we can get to meet that girl idol, we can sing together." Seira said happily.

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" Sarah asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Masahiro and Kazama, who are sitting down and feeling a little bit awkward.

"Help." Masahiro said meekly.

"Hungry." Kazama said meekly.

"Aww.." Everyone said sadly as they realized.

Naoki and Rina went to comfort Masahiro while Kazuki and Kazami comforted Kazama.

"There was an ice-cream store I saw but we were too busy touring around the venue that we didn't get a break." Naoki said sadly as she rubbed her son's hair.

"Yeah. You two were non stop explaining and we were caught up with it." Kazuki said as she rubbed her son's hair.

"Well to be honest..." Rina said, "We are hungry as well."

A few rumbling sounds could be heard.

"Well that means that it's time to have a big dinner in a restaurant." Kazuki said in which everyone nodded.

"But which restaurant?" Kaito asked.

"How about that restaurant where we saw Rina and our son there?" Shizuro asked in which everyone got a bit confused.

"But we don't know which one." Seira said.

"Guess. Even the Shirais and Hanon ate there." The butler said.

Hanon thought for a moment before jumping happily as soon as she realized it:

"Oh Yeah! I remember the restaurant now!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Luchia said happily, "I'm starving."

"Me too." Seira said.

"But how can we go?" Sarah asked.

"We have our cars so don't worry." Naoki smiled.

"Let's go." Kazuki said.

Everyone nodded and cheered as they went to the parking space to look for their cars.

"Um sir. What about the big entrance design poster I have right now?" The butler asked.

"We will keep it." Shizuro smiled, "For remembrance."

 **Me: Well that brings the end of Chapter 21.**

 **Kazami *happily*: That was an amazing tour of the venue. Let's build a time travel and go there.**

 **Me: Do you even know how to build a time travel?**

 **Kazami *meekly*: Well...you start from there...then here.**

 **Kazama: It's gonna need some genius minds to build a time travel.**

 **Kazami *crying*: And I'm not a genius! Waaahhh!**

 ***Kazama sighed and comforted Kazami.***

 **Me: Oh Well. Chapter 22 will be coming up next week. So see you there.**

 **Masahiro: And until the chapter arrives, please review and like this and his other stories. So...goodbye for now.**


	23. Chapter 22: Sea Tour

**Me: Hello everybody! And welcome to Chapter 22.**

 **Suzuka *happily*: Yeah!**

 **Saito *wiping his sweat off*: Phew! What a hot day that was.**

 **Me: Did you go outside?**

 **Saito: Yeah.**

 **Suzuka: Where's Mummy?**

 **Voice *calling happily*: I'm here Suzuka!**

 ***Azumi arrived happily in her idol form.***

 **Me *surprised and in a bit of shock*: Why are you in your idol form?**

 **Azumi *surprised*: Huh? What's the matter of me in my idol form? I look pretty cool with it.**

 **Me: Oh I see.**

 ***All four of us laughed for a moment.***

 **Saito: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Suzuka: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he own.**

 **Me: And now, without further delay, let's begin Chapter 22.**

 **Azumi *proclaiming happily*: PICHI PICHI STORY LIVE START!**

 **Me, Suzuka and Saito *surprised*: Eh?!**

 ***All four of us laughed again.***

Chapter 22: Sea Pleasure Tour and A Small Trouble.

The next day, on the street, Masahiro, Nagisa and Suzuka are there.

"Sorry if I blocked your way to school but I really want to talk to you two." Suzuka said.

"Hey no problem." Nagisa smiled, "You can always talk to us."

"So Suzuka. What do want to talk to us about?" Masahiro asked curiously.

Suzuka then opened her bag and gave two letters. One to Nagisa and One to Masahiro.

"Could you give this to Luchia and her best friends at school?" Suzuka asked, "Daddy and Mummy told me to give these to you two."

"Of course." Nagisa said before asking, "Can we see the letter if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

So Masahiro and Nagisa read the letter and after reading it, they whistled for a moment.

"Interesting." Masahiro smiled before asking, "But why are you giving us two letters, one each?"

"Yeah. They are the same." Nagisa said.

"Well just in case, one of you don't see Luchia and others today." Suzuka said.

"That scenario has 0% chance of happening."

The three former mermaid princesses' children laughed for a moment.

"By the way Masahiro, Daddy somehow met Rihito-san again and he told that he met the others again as well as meeting your Daddy, butler, Kazama and Sarah for the first time." Suzuka said in excitement.

"Yep. That's true. A lot of things had happened." Masahiro smiled.

"Can I meet him?" Nagisa asked.

"You will if we have time."

"Oh! You might be late for school if I stay with you a bit longer." Suzuka said, "I will let you go now. See you later."

Masahiro and Nagisa nodded and said goodbye as Suzuka left. They waved at Suzuka, who waved back, until she is no longer seen.

"Well Nagisa. Let's go then." Masahiro said.

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded with a smile as the boys then went to school.

* * *

 _School:_

Kaito and the four girls are having a walk around the school when suddenly they could hear the voices from the first year class:

"Hey everyone! Why does a chicken cross the road?"

"Same old Same old joke."

"Then why does a frog actually cross the road?"

"Maybe because it wants to go home?"

"I have seen a frog crossing on the road with my own eyes!"

There is a silence for a moment before the first year students roared in laughter. Luchia and others entered the class, giggling a bit.

"Yeah right. You really are hallucinating a lot of things." A boy said.

"True. A few days ago, you said you saw a flying dog!" A girl laughed a bit.

"But I did see it!" The boy with glasses whined in which everybody laughed.

Amidst all the laughter, Luchia and others approached Nagisa and Hotoshi, who are also laughing.

"Pretty funny right?" Hanon asked, laughing a bit.

"Of course, he should be awarded the comedian of this class." Nagisa laughed.

"You can say that again!" A girl called.

"When I will show you the photos, all your jaws will be dropped on the floor." The boy with glasses proclaimed.

Everyone laughed a bit. Then everyone settled down with a normal chit-chat.

"So what did you come here for?" Hotoshi asked.

"Just a normal visit before joining you boys and the others will go to their own class." Seira said.

"Ah! Thanks for coming here." Nagisa said, "Cause you got some invitation."

In an instant, Hanon and Luchia jumped at Nagisa with excitement.

"Another baseball match?!" Hanon said in excitement.

"Uh...No." Nagisa said.

"Invitation to a rematch of beach volleyball?" Luchia gasped.

"Nope."

Rina then started pulling Luchia and Hanon by pulling their ears! (Ha Ha Ha :D :D :D!)

"Ow Rina! You are hurting our ears!" Hanon cried.

"Don't create an embarrassing situation. You almost nearly did that!" Rina said sternly before letting them go, "Could it be that...?"

"What could it be?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"That Masahiro has finally gotten the photos and film when they returned to the mansion and invited us there?"

At that moment, everyone is suddenly getting really excited.

"Could it be?!" Luchia asked in excitement but...

"No." Nagisa sighed, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Is it Kazama's invitation to a surfing duel rematch then?" Kaito asked.

"It's not that either."

"Too bad. All your guesses are wrong looks like." Hotoshi teased.

"Then what can it be?" Seira asked.

Nagisa then opened the bag and gave a piece of paper to Luchia.

"Delivered by Suzuka to me on my way." Nagisa said.

Luchia then unfolded the paper and she, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira looked at it. They are in awe.

"Amazing!" Hanon said happily.

"Cool!" Kaito exclaimed

"Now that will be interesting." Rina smiled.

"Awesome!" Seira said happily.

"Thanks for giving us the letter Nagisa-kun." Luchia smiled as she folded it and put it in her bag, "Tell Suzuka that we will definitely come."

"Sure." Nagisa smiled.

"By the way, how was the tour yesterday?" Hotoshi asked.

"Oh Yeah! You went to the venue where the anniversary took place." Nagisa said in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. We toured with their parents except Kazama's father as he was a bit busy." Hanon said before saying happily, "It was awesome!"

"There was still some mess when we visited it." Luchia said in excitement.

"Masahiro and Kazama were going here and there, saying what happened this and that." Rina smiled.

"They even told us about the idol girl on their previous school." Seira said in excitement before asking, "Do you know about it?"

"Yeah. We heard a lot about her." Hotoshi said.

"And we finally had a chat with Yui and Tajima whom we met for the second time." Kaito said.

"I see. Glad that all of you had enjoyed it." Nagisa smiled.

Everybody smiled and then are having a chat when one of the girl exclaimed:

"By Jove! The Geography Miss is coming!"

"Uh Oh!" The others gasped in panic as they all rushed to their seats.

"Guess we will catch you later Nagisa and Hotoshi." Hanon smiled and winked.

Both of the first year boys smiled and winked back as Seira joined them while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito quickly exited the class. They somehow saw a Geography miss entering the class with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm so excited. It's been a while since we saw her." Luchia said in excitement.

"Me too." Kaito smiled.

Luchia and others soon arrived on the class. There they saw Kazama, Daichi and Kengo looking at each other. The other students are also looking at them as well.

"Hey. Sorry for being a bit aggressive against you two yesterday as well as ignoring you." Kazama apologized.

"No Kazama. We should be the ones who should apologize cause we started it." Kengo said.

"We realized that we acted like total jerks yesterday. You are right about keeping some privacy and secrets and yet we pestered you to answer our questions. You really nearly nailed me with that awesome Taekwondo kick of yours." Daichi said before asking, "Can you forgive us?"

"Forgiven." Kazama smiled before opening his arms, "Hug?"

Kengo and Daichi nodded as they glad fully hugged Kazama. The other students smiled and some girls wiped their happy tears off. Luchia and others soon approached Masahiro.

"Well at least they are forgiven so what happened in the class yesterday is now a thing in the past." Kaito smiled.

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled.

"Hopefully Daichi and Kengo learned the lesson that some students are not willing to share their privacy and secrets so don't force them." Rina said.

"True. Well after that, Daichi and Kengo won't be doing that again."

"So Hamasaki-san. Where did you keep that entrance design?" Hanon asked.

"In my room for remembrance. Kazama said that I should keep the odd number anniversary like 1st which I have right now, 3rd, 5th and so on while he keeps the even numbers."

"Well at least both of you will be having it." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. Anyway Luchia-chan, you have an incoming letter which is in my hands."

Luchia and others are really surprised.

"A letter for me?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"Wow. What could it be?" Hanon asked in excitement.

Masahiro opened his bag and gave a piece of paper to Luchia. Luchia and others looked at the letter...and sweatdropped.

"Uh Hamasaki-san. That is the same letter given to us by Nagisa-kun." Luchia said.

"Wait. So that means..." Masahiro said in surprise.

"Yeah. Nagisa gave it to us." Hanon said.

"Oh Yeah. Suzuka told us that she is giving two letters, one each just in case one of us might lose it or forget about it."

"Well it looks like both of you have given it." Kaito said.

The five of them chuckled for a moment.

"So. Getting excited?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Yeah. Pretty excited and we are really looking forward to it." Rina smiled.

* * *

 _Late Afternoon and Near Evening_

 _Near the Beach:_

"Okay. We are here but where are the ones who gave Nagisa and Hamasaki-kun the letter?" Hanon asked.

"Don't know but they will be coming soon." Rina said.

"They will be!" Luchia exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard some exciting voices:

"Luchia!"

"That voice..." Luchia said in awe.

That's right. That voice is none other than Suzuka! When Suzuka saw them and Luchia, she immediately leap in joy and hugged Luchia.

"Luchia! It's so great to see you being happy again!" Suzuka cried happily.

"Suzuka. It has been a while." Luchia smiled as she hugged her back.

"When I saw you before, you were all in tears and depression."

"I know but now that is over and me and Kaito are back together again."

"Kaito! We are so glad that you are back!"

"I know." Kaito said, "I'm pretty sure you know what happened to me."

"Yeah. The meanie Kiminu wanted to have you and destroy Luchia's life."

"It's been a while Suzuka!" Seira said happily as she hugged her as well.

"It sure is. Where were you when we saw them?"

"I was in Pearl Piari at that time."

"So Suzuka. Remember the reunion meeting?" Rina smiled and winked.

"Yeah. I know." Suzuka smiled, "You were there with My Mummy when me, Kazama and Masahiro met again."

"That wasn't fair Rina!" Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"Anyway Suzuka. Where are your parents?" Sarah asked.

"They are coming in a minute." Suzuka said.

"And we are here!" The voices, which are Azumi and Saito, said happily as they arrived.

"Azumi!" Luchia cried happily as she hugged Azumi.

"Hey Saito! What's up?" Kaito asked happily as he slapped high fives and brofisted with Saito.

"Yeah. We are all good." Saito smiled.

"Luchia. It's great to see you in a cheerful mood again." Azumi smiled.

"It's all thanks to you guys." Luchia said happily.

"Your welcome." Saito smiled before asking, "So Rina. I heard that you met my daughter and Azumi again on the reunion meeting between Masahiro, Kazama and my daughter in that shop."

"Oh Yeah. I recall that one." Azumi smiled.

"I recall that one too." Rina smiled while the other girls gave a big sigh.

There is a silence for a moment before Seira said:

"We got the same letter from both Nagisa and Hamasaki-san, asking us to come here."

"Oh! So both of them gave it to you." Suzuka said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"So what brings us here?" Sarah asked curiously.

Azumi smiled for a moment and said:

"We thought of inviting you guys to go swimming with us under the sea."

Upon hearing that, Luchia and others are in awe and excitement.

"Swimming with you guys under the sea?" Luchia asked in awe in which they nodded, "That's awesome!"

"We will definitely do that." Hanon said happily, "It feels good to swim for a while."

"It sure is." Seira smiled.

"What about you Saito?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Well I would also like to swim so that's why I asked if I can swim with Azumi and Suzuka and they definitely said yes." Saito said, "I did swim a few times here and there with my parents but ever since that murder of Miyu and Hippo's mother, I didn't go under the sea since then and I had a feeling that I lost all of it."

"Saito." Everyone said sadly.

"But don't worry Daddy. You are with us and now you can swim happily." Suzuka said happily.

"But will you be able to breathe?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Well duh Luchia. He is a Panthalassa." Rina said.

"Yeah. Just like me." Kaito said.

"Oh!" Luchia realized in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well. Is everyone ready then?" Azumi smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Just give us a few seconds." Seira said.

And so after a few seconds, everyone is ready.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's splash under the water then! Yipee!" Sarah said happily as she dived into the water.

"Whoa Sarah! Wait!" Luchia called as she, Azumi and Suzuka then dived into the water as well.

"Isn't that the first time we saw Sarah being excited?" Hanon asked in awe.

"Could be." Rina said.

"Let's go. They are waiting for us." Seira said.

Hanon and Rina nodded as they dived into the water. Lastly, Saito and Kaito followed suit.

* * *

 _Under the Sea:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sarah, Azumi and Suzuka are in their mermaid forms. Kaito is in his Panthalassa Prince form and Saito...well he is in his normal form.

"Honestly Sarah. This is the first time we have seen you this excited." Luchia said in awe.

"Sorry." Sarah meekly apologized in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey. Why say sorry? No need."

"Isn't it good to swim around for a while?" Seira asked happily.

"Yeah. Feels good to be a mermaid for a while after being busy with our human lives." Rina smiled.

"As well as our human love and friends." Hanon said happily in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Hey Saito. Even though you are from our clan, why are you in your normal form?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Don't know. You are a Panthalassa prince and maybe I'm just a normal Panthalassa guy." Saito said.

"Oh Man! I should have asked my brother that is it possible to have two Panthalassa princes."

"That's okay."

"How are you feeling dear?" Azumi asked smiling.

"I feel great! It's been a long time since I swam under the sea."

"Well we are glad that you are enjoying it." Suzuka smiled in which everyone smiled.

"But where shall we go first?" Sarah asked.

Everyone thought long and hard about it but they can't seem to come to a solution.

"Let's play Rock, Paper and Scissors to find out." Hanon said happily.

Luchia and Rina nodded as they played the game in which everyone is looking at it. So when they showed their hands, Hanon got scissors and both Luchia and Rina got papers!

"I win. So that means off to the South Atlantic." Hanon said happily.

"Oh Man!" Luchia whined.

"Oh Well." Rina sighed.

"Well let's go to the South Atlantic then." Seira said.

Everyone nodded as they all begin swimming to the South Atlantic Kingdom.

 _Near the South Atlantic Kingdom:_

"Oh Wow Hanon!" Saito said in awe, "Your kingdom is really amazing!"

"Why thank you Saito." Hanon smiled.

"You went there before right?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. Me, Yukito and Naoki went swimming around happily taking sea photos when we were teens." Azumi smiled before realizing something, "Oh No!"

"What is it Mummy?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"I forgot to bring the Ocean-Proof Camera! We could have taken the photos."

"Awww." Everyone sighed sadly.

"Oh Well. We could take it next time." Seira said.

"Your kingdom seems really beautiful." Sarah smiled.

"Didn't you visit there before?" Luchia asked in a bit of surprise.

"The only place I know in the sea is our kingdom."

"Oh."

"I remember nearly blurting out to Nagisa about me visiting different kingdoms before I even met his mother." Hanon sighed in which everyone laughed a bit.

Suddenly they heard some gnashing teeth sounds.

"What was that just now?" Kaito asked in a bit of fright.

"Don't know but we better stay in our gears." Saito said.

"I'm having a feeling that some danger is approaching." Rina said.

And so they prepared themselves as the figure appeared. The figure is a blue shark in which its top part is in dark sea blue color while it's bottom part is in light blue color. Its eyes are in dark blue. Some of his sharp teeth could be seen. But now his eyes are red, for he thought he saw something suspicious. However, when he looked at them, his eye color immediately changed. Luchia and others saw him and gasped.

"It's...It's..." Kaito said in awe.

"Setsuki!" Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka cried happily as they all hugged Setsuki.

"Setsuki feeling some love right now." Rina smiled as she patted him.

"Hey Setsuki. It's been a while." Sarah smiled in which Setsuki nodded with a smile.

"Can you try and high five me?" Kaito asked in which surprisingly, Setsuki did.

"Wow Setsuki. You are really a unique shark." Azumi smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Great to see you Setsuki." Saito smiled in which Setsuki nodded.

Setsuki wrote with the pen using his pectoral fins on a plain signboard and showed it to them:

 _Sorry if I scared you a bit._

"It's okay." Hanon smiled, "How are the others doing? Is everyone okay?"

Setsuki nodded with a smile.

"Teeth is still sharp eh?" Rina asked and teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

Setsuki then wrote something again and showed it to them:

 _Yukito arrived yesterday and there was some fun before she left._

Everyone got really surprised.

"Whoa! Yukito came?" Hanon asked in awe in which Setsuki nodded.

"Oh Yeah! I remember Yukito telling us this morning." Azumi said.

"No! Why couldn't Yukito tell us?" Luchia cried.

"I think it's because we were touring around the venue where the 1st Anniversary of Food Fight Massacre took place." Rina said.

"You went to the venue?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled.

"Then she could have called on Pearl Piari." Seira cried.

"Or have Nagisa tell that to us." Kaito said.

"Have some sense people. How can Nagisa tell that at school even though he knows it?" Hanon asked, "And plus it's not that there is some celebration going on, it's just coming and making sure everyone us alright and have a chat with your friends."

"Yeah. Like the celebration we had on that day right?" Luchia asked smiling.

"I still remember that day." Rina smiled.

"Us two." Azumi and Suzuka smiled.

"Me three." Seira said.

Setsuki nodded and then looked at Kaito and Saito before writing down something and showing it to them:

 _"Still some others' grudges against your clan?"_

"Well I'm not sure. Ask Kaito." Saito said.

"I hope so not. There are some good Panthalassas and hopefully, some of the misunderstandings that are still there can be cleared." Kaito said.

"Don't worry you two. Everyone will soon understand as to what had happened." Luchia smiled.

Setsuki then again written something:

 _So what do you want to do?_

"Saito. You really want to see my kingdom closely right?" Hanon asked in which Saito nodded, "Then let's go around the kingdom closely."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Suzuka said happily.

And so Setsuki lead the way as they went round and round the kingdom. Saito is totally in awe about the beauty of the South Atlantic Kingdom.

 _16 minutes later:_

"Hanon. I must say that your palace is really a beauty." Saito smiled.

"That was my first visit as well." Sarah said happily.

"Glad you two enjoyed it." Hanon smiled.

 _"Indeed. Are you going on a sea tour trip?"_ Setsuki showed his writing.

"Wow Setsuki. You sure are clever." Luchia smiled.

"Well as much as we love to explore more about it, I guess we have to leave now." Rina said sadly.

"So quickly?" Suzuka asked sadly.

"Not that quickly. We explored around the kingdom." Azumi said.

"Yeah and if we go inside the kingdom, there might be some ruckus if they see us." Kaito gulped.

"But it was really fun touring around." Seira said before asking, "Wait a sec. Don't you all realize that it's my first time as well?"

"Oh!" Everyone realized and laughed a bit.

"But it was fun to tour around the kingdom. Thank you so much Setsuki." Saito said in which Setsuki smiled and bowed.

"Hopefully. We can see you again." Sarah smiled.

"Well Setsuki. I guess we have to go now." Hanon said as she patted Setsuki nodded, "Take care of yourself and my people and say hi to them. I will definitely visit them to see if they are okay. Oh! And tell Yukito's friends to come to Pearl Piari anytime."

Setsuki nodded with a smile as he slowly began to leave.

"Farewell Setsuki! Take Care!" Everyone said.

Setsuki also waved back and he swims away.

"Well that was really fun going around your kingdom." Saito smiled.

"Yeah but if only I had brought my Ocean-Proof Camera so that we could have taken photos of it." Azumi sighed.

"Don't worry Mummy. Next time we sure will." Suzuka said.

"But now the question is: Which Kingdom we will go next?" Seira asked.

"How are we going to decide that?" Sarah asked.

"I know! Rock, Paper and Scissors between Luchia and Rina!" Hanon said happily.

Luchia and Rina nodded as both of played a 3 round game but it is over within 2 rounds in which in the 1st round, Luchia got paper but Rina got scissors and in the 2nd round, Luchia got scissors but Rina got rock. So Rina wins twice.

"Well that means let's go to my kingdom then which is in North Atlantic." Rina smiled.

"Can't you play Rock, Paper and Scissors properly?" Kaito asked.

"I know! But what went wrong?!" Luchia cried and whined in which everyone laughed.

"Okay then. Let's go to Rina's North Atlantic Kingdom!" Saito proclaimed happily.

Everyone nodded as they all begin swimming to the North Atlantic Kingdom.

 _Near the North Atlantic Kingdom:_

"Unbelievable!" Saito said in awe as they saw the green light from the castle.

"Rina. It seems as if they are welcoming you home." Azumi said.

"I was thinking the same thing one day." Rina smiled.

"Wasn't there the Green Summer Festival before in this kingdom?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah."

"But I wonder if it was able to continue because you left so quickly." Hanon said.

"Well it did because Naoki told me that she took over since she was a former mermaid princess."

"Hey Kaito. Why are you scared?" Seira asked.

"Scared? They might hate us if we enter the kingdom cause we are the Panthalassas." Kaito gulped.

"It's not as if we are entering the palace. Are we really entering?" Sarah asked.

"Better not. We can explore outside the kingdom if you want." Rina smiled in which everybody cheered.

"We would love to!" Suzuka said happily.

Suddenly they heard two whale sounds. When they realized it, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears. The figure then arrived in which is none other than Minke and a green whale name Luna!

"Hi..." Rina smiles but...

"Minke-chan! Luna!" Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka cried happily as they hugged the two whales.

"Wow. They are hugging the sea animals recently." Kaito said.

"That's because we haven't seen there for a while." Sarah said.

"Luna, Minke. It has been a while." Rina smiled as she patted them, "How are you two doing and how are our people?"

Both of the whales made happy sounds which means that everyone is okay.

"Well it seems that everyone is alright from your kingdom." Saito said as he patted them.

"Missing your human friend, Luna?" Azumi asked in which Luna nodded.

"Well don't worry Luna. Pretty soon, you will have a nice ride with him." Rina smiled.

Luna nodded and then laughed a bit in which everyone is a bit surprised.

"What are you laughing about?" Hanon asked in a bit of surprise.

Minke then made some whale sounds in which some of them understood. When they did so, they gasped.

"What is he saying?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"He is saying that something funny is happening in your kingdom, Rina." Hanon said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and check it out!" Luchia said happily.

"What's actually happening in the kingdom?" Seira asked curiously.

"That we will find out." Rina said, "Well Saito. Time to take the chance of going around my kingdom."

"Definitely." Saito smiled.

And so Minke and Luna led the way and then they stopped mid way so that Rina and others could see what is going on. When they are seeing it, they couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Inside the kingdom, many green mermaids are watching Lisa sitting in the princesses' chair and proclaimed happily:

"From now on, I will take over as a temporary mermaid princess."

The green mermaids laughed and clapped a bit until one green mermaid raised her hand and said:

"I object!"

That voice is none other than Natsumi, who is swimming towards Lisa.

"And why do you object may I ask?" Lisa asked.

"Do you have the qualities to become a mermaid princess, even though it's temporary?" Natsumi asked.

"Well...uh...no?"

The rest of the green mermaids laughed a bit.

"Sorry then Lisa. I'm taking over then." Natsumi said.

"Do you have the qualities of being the mermaid princesses?" Lisa asked.

"Uh...No...I mean yes!"

"Sorry Natsumi. You said No. So that means I'll be the temporary mermaid princess."

Lisa and Natsumi are about to get into a funny argument.

"I'll take over!" Natsumi proclaimed.

"No! I'll take over!" Lisa proclaimed.

"I'll take over!"

"I'll take over!"

"I'll take over!"

"You'll take over!"

"You'll take over!"

"You'll take over!"

"Lisa. When I said you'll take over, then you must take over!"

"Okay. If you say so my friend."

Then there is a silence for a moment in which Natsumi smiled for a moment before she realized and whined:

"What?! Oh Woman!"

"Too bad Natsumi. Better luck next time." Lisa smiled.

Then there is a roar of laughter from the green mermaids. Outside the kingdom, even Luchia and others are laughing really hard. Inside the kingdom, Hibiki saw them and waved at them. Outside the kingdom, Rina and others saw her and waved her back.

"Crap. She saw us." Kaito gulped.

"Chill bro. It's just one of Naoki's friends." Saito said.

"I can't believe it!" Luchia laughed, "I just cannot believe it!"

"Yeah. How did they even learn to do that?" Hanon asked laughing.

"Maybe from Masahiro and Kazama." Rina laughed.

"Look. Even the whales are laughing!" Azumi laughed.

"Poor Natsumi. Falling on Lisa's trap just like Kazama-san falling on Hamasaki-san's trap." Seira laughed a bit.

"But are they really taking over as a temporary mermaid princess?" Sarah asked.

"No. They were just having fun after what we saw just now." Rina laughed a bit.

"I don't want to die of laughter." Suzuka laughed.

"Me too." Kaito laughed a bit.

"Yeah." Saito smiled before asking, "Can we now go around for a while?"

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

And so Luna and Minke again led the way to explore the kingdom from outside. Saito is totally in awe about the beauty of the North Atlantic Kingdom.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Thank you so much Minke, Luna and Rina for making us explore around the kingdom." Saito said, "It is really beautiful."

"Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it." Rina smiled.

Luna then started making whale sounds.

"He is asking if we can stay here a bit longer." Rina said.

"As much as we love to, we have to leave soon." Seira said sadly, "Sorry."

Luna and Minke are a bit sad.

"Don't worry. We will surely come again." Rina said as she patted them.

"Yeah. It was some great fun in the North Atlantic." Luchia said happily.

"Especially what happened inside the kingdom." Hanon laughed in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Of course. Thanks for guiding us you two." Suzuka said happily in which Luna and Minke smiled.

"So now we have toured 2 kingdoms." Azumi smiled.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Going inside the kingdom of course." Sarah said.

"Wait! What about Hibiki? She saw us." Azumi said.

"Don't worry Azumi. They will explain." Rina smiled, "Luna and Minke. Take good care of yourself you two and my people and just say hi to them given by me. Oh! And you can tell Hibiki, Lisa and Natsumi about us going on a sea tour if they ask and as well as coming to Pearl Piari."

Minke and Luna smiled and nodded with a smile as they happily rubbed on some of their cheeks before they slowly began to leave and waving at them.

"Goodbye Minke-chan and Luna! Live safely!" Everyone said.

Minke and Luna kept on waving back and swimming away until Luchia and others can no longer see them.

"Well. It's time to go my kingdom shall we?" Luchia asked smiling in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. In our home kingdom." Sarah said happily.

"I'm so excited." Suzuka said in excitement

"Well then. Off we go to the North Pacific Kingdom." Azumi proclaimed happily.

Everyone nodded happily as they all begin swimming to the North Pacific Kingdom.

 _Near the North Pacific Kingdom:_

"OMG!" Saito just couldn't believe his eyes and ears, "It's amazing!"

"Glad that you really like it." Luchia smiled.

"It's like...It's almost like the Taj Mahal."

"The Taj Mahal?"

"Remember that one of our miss talked about it?" Rina asked.

"Oh Yeah. It is true. Yippe!"

"Wow. Their own princess didn't realize it till now." Hanon teased in which Luchia whined and everybody laughed.

"I went there once." Kaito said in which the others, except Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Sarah, got surprised.

"You did?" Seira asked in surprise.

"He did but unnoticed." Sarah said, "I saw Luchia being happy when she saw Kaito and Kaito slowly turning into his prince form's clothes."

"Exactly." Luchia said happily.

"If the others had seen Kaito, they would had been a lot of chaos." Azumi said in which Luchia nodded.

"You came completely clueless then." Suzuka said in which Kaito nodded.

"Yeah. It was my first visit to the kingdom." Kaito said, "I haven't visit there since then."

"Then why not you go in then?" Hanon asked.

"Are you crazy?! They are gonna nab me and Saito since we are the Panthalassas."

Everyone gasped in a bit of shock.

"Kaito. I thought that the whole Panthalassa issue was settled down by Azumi and, later, Luchia." Rina said.

"That's true. So you are safe." Azumi said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of now." Luchia said.

"But still..." Kaito is about to say something but suddenly they heard some dolphin sounds.

"Looks like someone is coming." Saito said.

Everyone nodded as the figure is approaching. Who it is? None other than Momo, the pink dolphin and Luchia's messenger. Before Luchia could say anything, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka hugged Momo happily;

"Momo!"

"There we go again." Rina giggled a bit.

"Yeah. First Setsuki, then Minke and Luna and now Momo." Kaito said.

"Maybe they can't help it." Saito said.

"Momo. It's good to see you again." Luchia said happily as she patted Momo, "How's your Mummy and other doing?"

Momo made happy dolphin sounds which means everyone is okay.

"Hey Momo. Remember me?" Kaito asked smiling in which Momo nodded happily by rubbing his cheeks.

"How things go?" Saito asked smiling in which Momo nodded happily as well.

"So Momo. Could you do us a little favor for our Daddy?" Suzuka asked smiling.

"It's Saito's first time around here so is it possible to go on a little tour guide?" Azumi asked.

Momo nodded happily and made happy dolphin sounds.

"It's a certain." Sarah smiled.

"Well come on Saito. Off we go around my kingdom." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah!" Saito cheered.

Everyone else cheered as well as they, lead by Momo, begin to explore around the kingdom. Saito is really amazed to see the beauty of the North Pacific Kingdom which has a strong resemblance to the Taj Mahal.

 _23 minutes later:_

"That was really fun and amazing." Saito said happily.

"It sure is." Luchia smiled before looking at Hanon and Rina and teased, "Looks like he likes my kingdom more."

"Hey!" Hanon whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well that was fun touring around. I just wish we could go inside." Seira said.

"But it was fun though." Rina smiled, "It has been a while since we came here."

"Sarah? What are you going to do right now?" Azumi asked.

"Well I think I will be with you guys till our sea pleasure tour is finished." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you so much for guiding us Momo." Suzuka said happily as she hugged Momo, "Hope to see you again."

"We will all see you again." Luchia smiled, "Just tell my people and your mother that everything is going in the human world and I am fine and I just dropped by to say hi."

"And tell them to dye their hairs pink." Hanon teased a bit.

"What was that for Hanon?!"

"That's for what you said seconds ago!"

"I was just joking!"

Everyone laughed for a moment, including Momo. Then Momo slowly began to leave.

"See you later Momo! Take care of yourself and your Mummy!" Everyone said cheerfully and waved

Momo also waved back and continued to do so until they can no longer see the dolphin.

"So now what do we do?" Saito asked.

"Let's swim for a while now." Azumi said.

Everyone nodded as they slowly began to swim around and round, feeling relaxed.

 _Plain Under the Sea:_

"Is it possible if we can explore four more kingdoms?" Suzuka asked.

"My one is destroyed sadly." Seira said sadly.

"Oh Yeah. I'm sorry to hear about it."

"So that means 3 more kingdoms." Saito said.

"I think it would be better if we can stop for now." Azumi said, "Besides, night is already approaching and we had been swimming non-stop."

"So we chill now and relax under the sea." Luchia said happily.

Everyone nodded as they began to swim more slowly and are having a chit chat with each other when suddenly, they heard a chuckling witch like sound voice:

"HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe!"

"What was that?" Kaito got a bit startled.

"Careful. I can hear a witch's voice." Saito said.

"Indeed I am." The witch's voice said happily.

Indeed the witch appeared with her flying broom and she has a magic wand in her hand.

"HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe!" The witch giggled.

"It's a sea witch!" Everyone gasped.

"A different sea witch of course." Azumi said.

"With a flying broom." Seira said, "How can you even use the broom under the sea?"

"Not only that, she even has a magic wand on her hand!" Suzuka gasped in a bit of shock.

"Hold on! Are you actually a witch or a magician?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Both of them!" The sea witch said.

They all looked at the witch closely. Apparently, she is not really threatening to a certain extent.

"So. What do you want?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I want to turn all of you into frogs and fishes." The sea witch smiled.

"Frogs and Fishes?!" Everyone said in shock in which the sea witch nodded.

"How about turning us into pretty prince and princesses?" Hanon asked happily in which everyone sweatdropped.

"You look pretty. I will turn you all into ugly." The sea witch said in which some of them gulped a bit.

"But what are you trying to achieve?" Rina asked.

"To have the seven oceans ruled by frogs and fishes along with me under one kingdom and to do that, I'm gonna turn everyone into frogs and fishes."

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"That's a bit threatening to most extent." Seira said.

"But why do you have to do that?" Suzuka asked.

"Sea Domination!" The sea witch proclaimed, "And you are my first targets!"

"You just started now?" Sarah asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes. I will start with the North Pacific Mermaid Princess!"

"I won't let you change her!" Kaito said sternly as he guarded Luchia.

"Well what do you know? Someone protecting her. Have you heard of the story of 'The Princess and The Frog'? Maybe I should write a story name 'The Prince and The Frog'!"

"Ohhhh!" Everyone said in a bit of shock.

"Miss Sea Witch. We are begging you. Please stop it." Azumi said before asking, "Are you having troubles that is leading you to this?"

"I have no troubles!" The sea witch said before looking at Kaito and Luchia, "You want to have a magic war? You got it!"

"Bring it!" Kaito said sternly.

"Careful Kaito. The sea witch might have some tricks on her sleeves." Saito said.

And so the sea witch said her magic words while pointing at the wand at them:

"Abracadabra! Hocus Locus! Turn everyone into frogs and fishes!"

But then nothing happened. There is a silence for a while in which everyone sweatdropped. The sea witch immediately realized that something went wrong and said:

"No No. Let's try again. Abracadabrabala! Locus Mocus! Turn everyone into frogs and fishes!"

Again nothing happen. The silence soon turned into a few giggles. The sea witch cried out:

"What is wrong with me?!"

The sea witch tried to say the magic words by herself but she is getting all mixed up.

"I guess she is mixing up her own magic words right?" Azumi giggled a bit.

"It sure is Mummy." Suzuka laughed a bit.

"What a pity." Sarah said.

"Yeah. She is not even saying it properly." Seira said.

"So what should we do?" Hanon asked.

"I guess we have to drive her out." Rina sweatdropped.

"Kaito. It's okay. You can leave me now." Luchia smiled.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kaito said as he unguarded her.

"A perfect chance to go on an offense." Saito said in which everyone nodded.

"Well I guess let's do it then." Azumi said.

The four other mermaid princesses nodded as they then began to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

After they transformed into their idol forms, they transformed into their second idol forms except Azumi, who remained in her first idol form. They then waited for the sea witch, who is still not looking at them.

"Ah Ha! I got it! Abracadabra! Hocus..." The sea witch said happily as she half-said the magic words but when she turned around and saw the four current and one former mermaid princess in their idol forms, all she could say is, "...Pocus..."

"Alright Sea Witch. Stop your magic words." Luchia said before proclaiming happily, "Cause it's time for the..."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The five mermaid princesses proclaimed.

"Brace myself! The singing is coming!" The sea witch cried as she covered her ears.

And then the current and former mermaid princesses began to sing:

 _ **Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo**_

 _ **Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni**_

 _ **Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni**_

"I beg you to stop singing!" The sea witch cried as she desperately covered my ears.

 _ **Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau**_

 _ **Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku**_

 _ **Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku**_

 _ **Ima koso, ima koso**_

The sea witch is crying and screaming and as a result, she carelessly threw her magic wand in which Kaito caught it.

"Nice catch!" Saito smiled in which Kaito smiled back.

 _ **Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII**_

 _ **Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu**_

 _ **Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite**_

 _ **Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara**_

 _ **Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The four current and one former mermaid princesses said as they winked and sent a love heart each right straight to the sea witch.

"Oh Finally!" The sea witch cried scornfully.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

"Screw your encore! Where's my magic wand?!"

"Right here on my hand." Kaito said as he showed the magic wand on his hand.

"Give it back!"

"Nuh Uh. Not until I said this."

Kaito then said the magic words:

"Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus! Turn the sea witch into a fish!"

And so the magic wand activated and its power went zapping towards the sea witch, who tried to swim away but failed. As a result, it got her and now she became a fish!

"Aww. What a cute fish." Suzuka squealed.

"It sure is." Sarah smiled.

"What have you done?!" The sea witch, who became a fish, cried, "You magic wand traitor! You followed their commands and not mine!"

"I guess that's because you mumbled up your magic words." Saito said.

The sea witch now fish realized it in horror and slowly begin to swim away but not before saying this:

"Curse you Mermaid Princesses and Friends! Curse you for eternity!"

And so the sea witch turned witched finally swam away, amid a few laughs from mermaid princesses and their friends and they said "Goodbye." to the fish until it is no longer seen. Then the four current and one former mermaid princesses turned back into their mermaid forms.

"Well that was close but fun." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. Looks like either in excitement or in hurry, that sea witch mumbled up a bit." Azumi said.

"That look at her face and the way she said 'Pocus'." Hanon said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Any idea what's gonna happen to her now that she became a fish?" Seira asked.

"Beats me." Rina said.

"Here's another question: What are we going to do with this magic wand?" Kaito asked.

Everyone looked at the magic wand, which is in Kaito's hands, curiously.

"Do we really need that wand?" Saito asked.

"What can we do with it?" Sarah asked.

"I know! Let's bring it to the human world so that we can turn bad guys into frogs and other things." Suzuka said happily in which everyone laughed for a moment.

"True. But what if it doesn't work in the human world?" Azumi asked.

Everyone became silent for a moment. Finally, Kaito said:

"I think it's better if we not use it. We already have Panthalassa Powers, Idol Form Powers and we even have Aqua Regina to upgrade you girls. So what more do we need?"

"I guess it's okay then." Luchia said.

Everyone nodded and seemed to agree.

"But if it falls into the wrong hands again, then we shall certainly take it to the human world." Azumi said.

Everyone agreed. Kaito then dropped the magic wand and they watched the magic wand slowly falling down. Then they looked at the broom.

"What about the broom?" Saito asked.

"Let's just leave it as it is." Azumi said.

"No! Let's take it!" Luchia said happily, "Nikora will be so happy that we got an extra broom from under the sea."

"Yeah. We don't have to go around shopping for a broom when we already got an extra one." Hanon said happily.

"But what if it does something fishy?" Suzuka asked, "You know like it flies around Pearl Piari all off a sudden?"

"If that happens. Then we will decide what to do with it." Rina said.

"Yeah. Like selling it for a million yen!" Seira said happily in which everybody laughed.

"No way. They will never buy a broom for this much!" Kaito exclaimed.

"So we are going to take the broom right?" Sarah asked in which everyone nodded.

So they have taken the broom.

"I think night has approached already. So it looks like it's time to go home." Azumi said

Everyone nodded as they begin swimming above, carrying the broom with them.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Beach:_

"Sarah. Are you sure about returning to the kingdom at this time?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine. After all, the kingdom is my home." Sarah said.

"But after what happened just now, will you be safe?" Suzuka asked.

"Don't worry. I will be."

"Well it's fine if you want to return." Luchia said, "Just be careful that no one attacks you and go home safely."

"I will. Also, thanks for the great sea tour. It was really fun to be under the sea for sometime."

"It's a pleasure." Saito smiled.

"Well then. See you tomorrow." Kaito said.

Sarah nodded with a smile and said goodbye to them before diving into the water. The others also said goodbye to her.

"Thank you so much for being with us on that sea pleasure tour." Azumi said before bowing, "We are truly grateful."

"No. We should be the ones who are grateful to you." Hanon said happily, "We were able to meet our sea animal friends and checked if everyone was okay."

"With something funny happened on my kingdom." Rina chuckled in which everybody laughed.

"And with the small problem being that off the sea witch." Seira said in which everyone laughed as well.

"Yep and she turned into a cute fish." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone nodded and smiled for a moment.

"So Saito bro. Did you enjoy yourself?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I sure did." Saito smiled and bowed, "Thank you for coming with us. It was really great to have a look around the 3 kingdoms and meeting our sea animal friends after a while. I'm truely grateful to you all."

"Well we are glad that you enjoyed it." Luchia smiled.

"So...are you gonna take the broom to Pearl Piari?" Suzuka asked.

"We definitely will." Seira said happily.

"Hopefully this broom doesn't do something funny like flying all off a sudden." Kaito said.

Everyone nodded and laughed for a moment.

"I guess the night is slowly getting dark. I can see the full moon." Azumi said while looking at the sky, "We better go home now. It was a great time that we had."

"Goodbye and Arigato!" Luchia and others cheered happily.

"Once again, thank you so much for this." Hanon said happily.

"We will keep in touch." Rina smiled.

"Come to Pearl Piari one day." Luchia said happily.

Saito, Azumi and Suzuka nodded with a smile and they said their goodbyes and farewells as well as Saito and Kaito doing the brofist. After that they went to their separate ways with Saito, Azumi and Suzuka going on one side and Luchia and others going on another side.

 **Me: Okay! So it's the end of Chapter 22.**

 **Saito: Wow! What a great sea tour we had!**

 **Suzuka *happily*: Indeed Daddy. What a great day we had.**

 **Azumi *singing*: And to conclude it, let us sing a song! Luchia!**

 ***Luchia, in her idol form, and Kaito arrived happily.***

 **Luchia *happily*: I'm here Azumi!**

 **Kaito *happily*: What's up Saito? *brofists with Saito and then asking curiously* Hey author, any announcements?**

 **Me: Not now Kaito. Later.**

 **Azumi and Luchia *proclaiming happily*: Alright then! It's time for the PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!**

 **Suzuka *jumping happily*: Yipee!**

 ***And so Luchia and Azumi started singing 'The Legend of Mermaid' with everyone enjoying it.***

 **Me *smiling*: Well then. Chapter 23 will be coming up next week. That's all I have to say . Goodbye for now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :).**

 **Saito *smiling*: And Until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and his other stories. So See Ya Later.**


	24. Chapter 23: Trouble and Joy

**Me: So what up everybody? Welcome to Chapter 23.**

 ***Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Luchia *smiling*: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he own.**

 **Hanon *shocked*: Hey! We didn't start even talking about random stuffs and you already said the disclaimer.**

 **Seira *crying*: How could you Luchia?!**

 **Luchia *shocked at herself*: Oh God! I'm so sorry!**

 ***Luchia bowed many times and we all laughed a bit.***

 **Kaito: So what's there to talk about?**

 **Me: I have to something to say at the end of the chapter.**

 ***Everyone got a bit curious.***

 **Rina *smiling*: Now that will be interesting to hear about it.**

 **Me: Indeed. Anyway, I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories. Thank you very much!**

 **Well since the disclaimer has already been spoken by Luchia, I guess we can start Chapter 23 without any delay right?**

 ***Everyone nodded.***

 **Kaito: No questions asked.**

Chapter 23: Trouble and Joy.

 _Late Afternoon and Near Evening:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira are walking on the street the next day.

"Hmm. I wonder where did Sarah go. She immediately left after her school routine ended." Hanon said.

"Well she said that she had to go somewhere." Luchia said.

"That's all she said?!" Seira gasped in which Luchia nodded.

"Hmm. How fishy." Kaito said.

"Did you, Luchia, ask Sarah that if she has any appointments or a teachers' meeting?" Rina asked.

"If she had, she could have said it and we could have waited for her." Luchia said.

"Anyway. Did you see Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's awesome reaction when we told them what happened yesterday?" Hanon asked happily.

The others nodded, smiled and laughed lightly.

"Of course but both of them were wondering if it could be the same sea witch that their mothers battled against." Rina said and sighed.

"Which is not true of course." Luchia said, "Azumi said that it was a different sea witch."

"It was a great time to explore my three best friends' kingdom." Seira said happily in which Luchia, Hanon and Rina smiled.

"Overall we had a great time yesterday." Kaito smiled in which everyone nodded.

Then they are having a chit-chat about other stuffs as they are approaching the beach. Hanon seems to be thinking about sometime.

"What are you thinking about Hanon?" Rina asked curiously.

"Maybe it's my thought but it could be that Sarah..." Hanon is about to say something.

Suddenly they heard the crying voices:

"HELP!"

"I'll save you!"

The girls and Kaito realized the voices and gasped in shock.

"It's Nagisa-kun!" Luchia gasped.

"And Hotoshi!" Kaito said in shock.

"They might be in trouble!" Seira said in panic, "Quick! To the beach!"

Then they all ran to the beach. They saw, to their shock, that a very long legs is dragging Hotoshi with Nagisa desperately pulling him back. Then they started running again.

"Hang on tight! Just keep pulling Hotoshi! We are coming!" Hanon called.

But it is too late. Another long leg appeared and slapped Nagisa, causing him to lose his grip on Hotoshi. The long legs then soon plunged Hotoshi under the water.

"Nagisa!" Hanon cried out as they soon approached him.

Hanon then started to shake Nagisa for a while.

"Nagisa! Are you okay?" Hanon asked crying, "Tell Me!"

"Hotoshi...is..." Nagisa is trying to recover from the hard slap he received.

"Hotoshi is in danger. We know." Rina said.

"Let's not waste a single second then. Every second counts." Seira said in which everyone nodded.

"I will stay with him." Kaito said.

"Alright then. Come on girls!" Luchia said with determination, "Let's go safe Hotoshi-kun."

"Stay with Kaito, Nagisa." Hanon said.

Nagisa nodded as the four girls then dived into the water.

"Don't worry Nagisa. They will bring your buddy safely." Kaito said.

"Tha...Thanks." Nagisa said.

While Kaito is checking on Nagisa, he noticed an object lying near them. Kaito picked it up and, after looking at it, gasped.

 _"Is that..."_ Kaito thought and gasped.

* * *

 _Under the Sea:_

The girls are in their mermaid forms, desperately swimming to find Hotoshi.

"I just hope we can find him before whoever plunged him something does bad to him." Seira gulped.

"Yeah but whoever is doing is, what are their motives?" Hanon asked.

"Don't know but we will ask he or she face to face." Rina said.

"Girls! I found him!" Luchia exclaimed, "There!"

Luchia then pointed her finger at Hotoshi, who is unconsciousness.

"We are coming Hotoshi!" Seira called as she quickly swim towards Hotoshi.

"Seira! Wait!" Luchia called.

But when Seira is almost there to reach Hotoshi, she got a slap on the face by a long leg and she is sent right straight back to the girls, who caught her.

"Are you okay Seira?" Hanon asked worriedly.

"I guess." Seira said.

"A danger is bound to arrive." Rina said.

"So...he is one of your friend I presume?" A voice asked evily as the figure approaches.

The figure finally approaches. It's a water demon octopus with red eyes and super long legs. Her teeth is sharp and her appearance resembles of a deadly octopus. She is blocking their path to rescue Hotoshi.

"So you must be the one who brought him here." Rina said sternly.

"Just as I expected, all four of you are his friends." The water demon octopus said.

"What do you want?!" Seira asked angrily.

"Pure and Simple. Human Meal."

The four mermaid princesses are SHELL-SHOCKED!

"You Cannibal!" Hanon growled.

"Say whatever you like but nothing's gonna stop me from having this cute young yellow haired boy as a meal!" The water octopus said.

"You are unforgivable!" Luchia said angrily, "We won't let that happen!"

"What are you gonna do about it huh? I say, what are you gonna do about it?!"

"Girls!"

Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded as the four mermaid princesses are about to transform into their idol forms but...

"Oh No You Don't!" The water demon octopus exclaimed.

Quickly she uses her long legs to grab the four mermaid princesses before they could even transform.

"Ahhhhh!" The four mermaid princesses screamed.

"I won't let you four transform and letting me hear your cute sassy songs!" The water demon octopus said evily and laughed a bit.

"I...I can't get out!" Hanon cried.

"If we don't do anything, we will soon become her victims as well." Rina said as she tried to break free but failed.

"It isn't over yet!" Seira said as she tried to bite the water demon octopus only to get a slap again.

"Seira!" Luchia cried before thinking, _"Is there anything we can do?"_

"Ha Ha Ha! Boy! My stomach is going to be full in no time!" The water demon octopus laughed evily, "1 Human Meal and 4 Mermaid Princesses Meal! Ha Ha Ha!"

The water demon octopus continued to laugh and laugh evily. It seems that the four mermaid princesses are in a dire situation.

Suddenly the water demon octopus felt a sharp pain on her head in which the four mermaid princesses noticed and smiled.

"Ow! That hurts!" The water demon octopus cried.

"Well look what's above you." Luchia smiled.

The water demon octopus raised her eye ball and saw, to her shock, that a shark is slowly piercing half of her head and yes, it's other than Setsuki.

Silence occurred for a moment before the water demon octopus loudly screamed in pain:

"AAAAHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID SHARK!"

And she is continuously moving her head but Setsuki is refusing to let go of her. The water demon octopus' screaming resistance has made her lose her grip on the four mermaid princesses and they are free. Only then Setsuki let her go but the water demon octopus' forceful shaking sent Setsuki flying but he is safely caught by a whale which is none other than Luna!

"Setsuki! Luna!" Rina called.

"Thanks for rescuing us!" Hanon called happily.

"We won't let your efforts go down in vain." Seira called.

"That's right." Luchia said before proclaiming, "Let's do this!"

Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded as the four mermaid princess begin to transform:

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

Once they transformed into their first idol forms, they transformed into their seconds idol forms. After doing so, they then looked at the water demon octopus, whose head is acing with pain after that piercing.

"Ugh...My head." The water demon octopus groaned before looking at the four mermaid princesses in their idol forms, "WHAT THE?!"

"Attacking a human boy is unforgivable and you got what you deserved and you will be getting more of it." Luchia said sternly.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The four mermaid princesses then proclaimed.

"You brought me to this!" The water demon octopus shouted at Setsuki and Luna, who just smiled.

And so the four current mermaid princesses began to sing:

 _ **Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu**_

 _ **Subete no inochi yo**_

 _ **Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!**_

 _ **Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni**_

 _ **Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide**_

"Please! Lower your voices!" The water demon octopus screamed as she covered her ears, "Have Mercy!"

 _ **Ai o nikumu mono yo..**_

 _ **Umi o kegasu mono yo..**_

 _ **Kidzuite.**_

 _ **Onaji "ai" kara umareta no**_

 _"I was so close! Till that stupid shark changed everything!"_ The water demon octopus cursed herself.

"Can we stop the singing now?!" The water demon octopus cried out.

But the four mermaid princess just continued singing.

 _ **Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete**_

 _ **Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta**_

 _ **Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni**_

 _ **Sasageru komoriuta**_

 _ **Haha naru ai no SHINFONII**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The four current mermaid princesses said as they winked and sent a love heart each right straight to the water demon octopus.

"Noooo!" The water demon octopus cried.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

The water demon octopus said nothing, she just swam away but not before saying:

"I'll get you this, you daughters of a..."

"Daughters of a..." The four mermaid princesses looked at her scornfully.

"Never mind! Ah Ha!"

The water demon octopus then tried to attack Setsuki and Luna using her long leg but both of them dodged it and Setsuki has bitten the long leg. The water demon octopus screamed in pain.

"AHHHHH! That hurts!" The water demon octopus cried.

"How does it feel?" Hanon called teasingly.

"You will pay for this dearly!"

And so the water demon octopus swims away and disappeared.

After that the four mermaid princesses transformed back into their mermaid forms and looked at Hotoshi. Setsuki and Luna joined them.

"Luna. Take Hotoshi to the beach where Kaito and Nagisa are there and tell them that we are coming soon." Seira said.

Luna nodded as he took Hotoshi and swam above. The four mermaid princesses and Setsuki waited for a few minutes before Luna arrived and joined them.

"Setsuki! Luna! Thank you so much for saving us!" Hanon said happily as she hugged Setsuki.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Rina smiled as she hugged Luna, who playfully rubbed her cheeks.

"But how did you know that we are in trouble?" Luchia asked.

Luna then made some whale sounds in which the four mermaid princesses understood.

"You heard our voices and you followed it?" Seira said in awe in which Setsuki and Luna nodded.

"Wow. You two really have sharp hearings." Luchia said happily.

Setsuki wrote something and showed it to them:

 _"Thank You. Apparently, we wanted to meet you cause I have a problem."_

"What problem do you have?" Rina asked.

"Sorry to notice it just now." Hanon said before asking, "But why is that medium hair flowing with you?"

 _"That's the problem!"_ Setsuki showed the writing to them.

"Ohhhhh!" The four mermaid princess realized.

"Can you open your mouth?" Seira asked.

Setsuki opened his mouth. It is then the four mermaid princess found out what the problem is. At the corner between his two sharp teeth, the medium black hair remains stuck in there.

"Oh. So that medium hair is stuck between your two sharp teeth and you want us to pull it off." Luchia said in which Setsuki nodded.

Rina looked at the hair closely before she gasped.

"What's wrong Rina?" Hanon asked.

"Look closely." Rina said.

Luchia and Hanon looked closely before they gasped in shock.

"That medium black hair." Luchia gasped.

"When did it happen?" Hanon asked.

"I'm pretty sure it happened yesterday night." Seira said which surprised everyone.

"How do you know?" Rina asked.

"Because when we visited Hanon's kingdom and met Setsuki, he didn't have that medium black hair stuck at that time. So it must had happened yesterday night."

Luna nodded which surprised the three mermaid princesses.

"Wow Seira. You sure are clever." Luchia teased happily.

"You were there also, right Luna?" Hanon asked in which Luna nodded, "Can you tell us what happened yesterday night?"

Luna then begin to make whale sounds in which the four mermaid princesses listened closely.

 _Flashback_

 _Yesterday Night:_

Setsuki is swimming around just to kill some time. While swimming around, he met Luna and both of them smiled and slapped high fives with their fins. Setsuki then wrote something and showed it to Luna:

 _"Princess Hanon and her friends came to visit our kingdom."_

Luna, using his whale noises, told that the same thing on the North Atlantic Kingdom in which Setsuki understood. Setsuki wrote to ask if they can swim together in which Luna gladly nodded. So they begin swimming together.

While swimming together, they heard a cursing voice. They followed it and hid behind the rocks to take a good look at the figure which is a water demon. She is huge. Her teeth is sharper of the shark's. She has several long hands and legs with sharp points. Her hair is of medium length.

Guess who it is? That's right. None other than Kiminu in her water demon form.

 _"Just you wait. Tomorrow, I will follow them and find out where they live and then at night, I will KILL ALL OF THEM as well as take back Kaito! No one will be spared, not even the former mermaid princess! I shall put my plan into action tomorrow. I have been constructing it."_ Kiminu said to herself angrily.

Setsuki and Luna heard everything and they are super shocked! Setsuki looked at Luna and vice versa. The two sea animals nodded as Setsuki slowly swim towards Kiminu.

 _"Just you wait."_ Kiminu muttered angrily when suddenly, she felt a cold tapping on her shoulders.

"What?!" Kiminu asked angrily.

But when she turned around, she saw Setsuki with his eyes being red. He opened his jaws.

"WHAT THE...?!" Kiminu said in fright.

Kiminu then luckily dodged Setsuki's jaws as she tried to escape by swimming away but then suddenly, Luna blocked her path. She tried to swim on the other side but Setsuki blocked her path as well. She looked at those two angrily.

"So you two must have some connection with the mermaid princesses eh?" Kiminu asked sternly, "I'll show you who's boss!"

She then tried to attack Setsuki but to her shock, Setsuki dodged the attack. Then on the other side, Luna pushed and tackled Kiminu very hardly as she is forced into the rocks.

"Ugh!" Kiminu screamed in pain.

Setsuki then slowly approached Kiminu.

 _"This can't be happening!"_ Kiminu thought and is really afraid.

Setsuki is seconds away. Kiminu tried to escape but too bad, Luna blocked her escape path. Setsuki approached Kiminu very fast with his jaws opened.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiminu screamed as Setsuki finally nabbed her.

And slowly but a bit gruesomely, Setsuki finished off Kiminu. She is no more.

As both Setsuki and Luna looked at water demon Kiminu's lifeless body slowly going down, they slapped high fives. They are very happy.

Suddenly Setsuki noticed that a medium hair is stuck between his two sharp teeth. Luna tried to pull it off but it wasn't possible. Setsuki then wrote something and showed it to Luna:

 _"Maybe let's hope that the mermaid princesses come again to solve this problem. Let's swim again tomorrow."_

Luna nodded as they cuddled each other for a moment before both of them went to their respective kingdoms.

 _Present:_

The four mermaid princesses gasped in shocked after what Luna just told.

"Oh My God!" Luchia gasped, "She wanted to kill us tonight seriously!"

"And take Kaito with her." Hanon gasped.

"She was really serious." Rina said in a bit of anger, "That cold-blooded murderer and scoundrel. She even wanted to finish our predecessors as well."

"But it could have happen if it wasn't for..." Seira said.

"Setsuki and Luna!" Luchia and Hanon cried happily.

And at that moment, everyone first hugged Setsuki and then Luna.

"Luchia. You don't need to be afraid anymore." Hanon said happily as she hugged Luchia, "Kiminu is no more."

"I know!" Luchia cried happily, "Thank you so much Setsuki and Luna."

"Although it was a bit unusual from you, Setsuki, that you finished her off gruesomely, you did what you had to after you heard what she was gonna do with us." Rina smiled, "And credit to Luna also for making sure she doesn't escape."

"You two are the real heroes." Seira said happily.

"Rina! You know what that means?" Hanon asked happily.

"Yeah." Rina smiled, "All is clear for the sea date."

Setsuki and Luna are a bit surprised for a moment. Setsuki wrote something and showed it to them:

 _"Kiminu? Was she the one? You know her?"_

"Why yes. You two weren't there when my trouble started." Luchia said, "So I will tell you what happened."

And so Luchia told about what happened when her trouble started which shocked Setsuki and Luna. As soon as she finished telling it, both of them slapped high fives and then Setsuki wrote:

 _"Looks like you don't have to be worry anymore cause we finished her off."_

"Yukito and Naoki will be so proud of you." Hanon said happily as she again hugged Setsuki while Rina patted Luna.

"We are proud of you as well." Rina smiled.

"Pearl Piari will go bonkers if we tell them that." Luchia said happily.

"Kaito and Nagisa will go bonkers right now." Seira teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

Setsuki then wrote something and showed it to them:

 _"You can celebrate but can you, at first, help me on the problem I am facing just now?"_

"Ohhh!" The four mermaid princesses realized.

The four of them then approached Setsuki with Luchia getting hold of the medium size black hair with the others behind her. Luna is behind Setsuki.

"This might hurt a bit." Luchia said.

And so Luchia pulled it even shifting it downwards just in case. It took a few minutes before Luchia is successfully able to remove the medium size hair. Everyone cheered but Setsuki is getting a little pain. Everyone looked at Setsuki worriedly.

"Setsuki. Are you okay?" Hanon asked worriedly.

Setsuki rubbed his two sharp teeth to a moment with his pectoral fins. After a tense minute, he smiled which means that he is alright. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well he seems okay now." Rina smiled while Luna made happy whale noises.

"So...what are we going to do with it?" Seira asked curiously.

"We will show it to Kaito and others and explain as to how Kiminu met her end." Luchia smiled, "Then after a few days, we will throw it in the bin."

"Yeah." Hanon cheered happily, "Oh Look! Setsuki wants to say something."

Setsuki then wrote something and showed it to them:

 _"Thank You so much!"_

Luna then made happy whale noises in which they understood. The four mermaid princesses realized something.

"As much as we would love to talk to you, Kaito and Nagisa-kun are waiting for us at the beach." Luchia said, "But we are the ones who should be really grateful to you."

"True if you two hadn't heard what Kiminu's plan was for us, then we could have been in a serious situation." Hanon said, "And not only that, you finished her off. She was a really mean water demon girl who wanted to destroy Luchia's life."

"Well with her now gone, everyone is safe." Rina smiled.

"Thank you so much once again." Seira said happily, "Have fun swimming together and we shall certainly meet again."

Luna then made happy whale noises while Setsuki wrote _"Indeed"_ on his signboard.

"Well then. See you later." Luchia smiled, "Goodbye."

Luna and Setsuki nodded as they said their goodbye as well. So after the farewells and goodbyes, they went in their separate ways with Setsuki and Luna swimming together while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira are swimming towards the beach.

* * *

 _Beach:_

"So Hotoshi is still a bit unconscious eh?" Seira asked sadly.

"Yeah." Nagisa said, "Before he gets up, let's talk about what happened under the sea."

"Well we have the best news ever to tell you about." Hanon said happily.

"Really?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Yep." Rina smiled.

"But first some serious news." Luchia said.

Kaito and Nagisa got a bit surprised but their expression soon changed into shock when the four mermaid princess told about what was Kiminu's intention yesterday night.

"What?! Seriously?!" Kaito asked in shock, "She wanted to kill all of us?!"

"If you hadn't known Kiminu's intentions before, then this night would have become a 'Pearl Piari Bloodshed Massacre'." Nagisa gulped.

"Yeah and not only that, she wanted to take me away."

"And finish my Mom and her friends."

"But the question is: how did you know about her murderous plan?"

The four mermaid princesses then happily told about what happened last night: From Setsuki and Luna hearing about it to Kiminu's demise. Kaito and Nagisa couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"So last night..." Nagisa gasped.

Kaito then immediately hugged Nagisa and said happily:

"Oh Yeah! Your shark and Luna caused her demise and we don't need to worry anymore. Let your Mummy and others about this!"

"Hey! You are squishing me!" Nagisa cried.

Kaito realized it and let Nagisa go. The others giggled for a moment.

"Do tell the others about it." Seira said happily, "We will tell also in Pearl Piari and the mood is so gonna be joyful today."

"Yeah. I will." Nagisa said.

Luchia then showed the medium size hair to Kaito and Nagisa.

"What's that?" Kaito asked curiously.

"A medium size hair." Luchia said.

"A medium size hair?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. What happened was that yesterday night when Setsuki finished Kiminu off, that medium size hair got stuck between his two sharp teeth." Hanon said, "He showed it to us and Luchia removed it."

"And we are going to take this and show it at Pearl Piari." Rina said.

"I'll be there." Kaito said happily in which the girls chuckled a bit.

"Cool." Nagisa smiled before bowing, "I want to thank you four for rescuing Hotoshi and helping Setsuki with his problems."

"Your welcome." Hanon smiled, "He and Luna also helped us during our battle with the water demon octopus."

"We would all be affected had we arrived too late to save Hotoshi." Seira said.

Everyone nodded and sighed in relief.

"And now to show you the biggest surprise." Kaito said.

Kaito then ran, brought the magic wand and put it in front of them. The four girls looked at it for a moment before they gasped in surprise and shock.

"Is that the sea witch's magic wand?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"It definitely is." Rina said.

"You mean the one who mumbled up her magic words and Kaito said it properly to turn her into a fish?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. That sea witch." Hanon said before asking, "But what happened and how did you, Kaito, found out?"

"While I was checking on Nagisa and you girls went to rescue Hotoshi, I saw the magic wand lying on the sand and I checked on it and I realized it." Kaito said.

"Hotoshi said the magic words in which nothing works and when he was saying again, that's when that water demon octopus attacked us." Nagisa said.

"Oh." The four girls and Kaito has understand.

"Speaking about the attack, are you okay Nagisa?" Hanon asked.

"I'm fine now." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone smiled for a moment and chatted about other things until they could hear Hotoshi's moaning voice:

"Mu...Mummy."

The four girls, Nagisa and Kaito then ran to Hotoshi and checked on him. Hotoshi is able to get up and shook his head for a moment.

"Ah Hotoshi. You are awake." Seira said happily.

"Yeah. I remember getting dragged by that creepy looking octopus." Hotoshi said before asking, "How did I get here? Who rescued me?"

The four girls then tried to think of something when Luchia has an idea.

"We did." Luchia smiled.

"You did?!" Hotoshi gasped in which Luchia smiled, "OMG! Thank you so much girls! I don't know how but I must say that you four are absolutely best swimmers. You shall win a gold medal in the Olympics."

"Uh...Thanks." Rina sweatdropped.

Everyone laughed for a moment. Kaito has the magic wand in his hand.

"This is yours right?" Kaito asked in which Hotoshi nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Kaito." Hotoshi said as Kaito gave it to him.

"Who gave it to you?" Hanon asked curiously.

"My Mom gave it to me." Hotoshi said which surprised the four girls a bit, "While I was about to say the magic words for the second time after the first failed attempt, the creepy looking octopus attacked us."

"Can you do it again?" Nagisa asked.

Hotoshi nodded as he got up, pointed at the sky using the magic wand and said:

"Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus! Turn the sky into a yellow sky!"

But then nothing happened and everybody sweatdropped.

"Pathetic huh?" Hotoshi asked.

"Maybe it doesn't work in here." Nagisa teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

And so everyone took turns and failed. Despite that, they laughed for a while.

"Are you two going to stay here for sometime?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah." Nagisa said.

"Hopefully no one attacks us again." Hotoshi said in which everyone nodded.

"Well see you later then." Seira said happily.

"Take Good care of the magic wand." Luchia teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Say hi to Masahiro and others for us." Rina smiled.

"Later." Kaito smiled as he brofisted Nagisa and Hanon.

And so after the farewells, goodbyes and brofists, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito left while Nagisa and Hotoshi stayed at the beach.

* * *

 _Late Evening and Near Night_

 _Pearl Piari:_

There is a celebration in Pearl Piari upon hearing of Kiminu's demise.

"Finally!" Gaito said in relief, "Finally! Now we can truly never see her again."

"Indeed." Maki said, "What a relief."

"Unlike you, Gaito, Mikeru and Sara whom we felt pity upon hearing their reasoning, Kiminu needs no pity." Taki growled, "She simply wanted to kill us right here at night."

"And take Kaito away by force." Nikora said, "As well as assassinating the former mermaid princesses."

"Huge Respect and Salute to Setsuki and Luna who carried out the demise of Kiminu." Hippo said, "Although the way you told us was a bit gruesome."

"Still. She is gone and she is never coming back." Yuri said happily.

"Well Hanon and Rina. You know what that means..." Sarah smiled.

"We sure do." Hanon and Rina smiled.

Then they all have a happy chat. They have never been so excited ever since Luchia and others told them about Kiminu's death and even showed them the hair that got stuck between Setsuki's two sharp teeth though they got a bit frightened before about the water demon octopus' attack on Hotoshi.

"Nikora. The broom that we got from under the sea yesterday." Kaito said in which Nikora nodded, "Did it do something crazy?"

"Nope. It was just like a normal broom." Nikora said.

"While you girls and Kaito were at school, Hippo and Yuri tried on it and fell with a thud." Maki teased.

"Hey!" Hippo and Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

"And not only that, there was even the sea witch's magic wand which now belongs to Hotoshi-kun." Luchia said which surprised everyone.

"Does it work?" Gaito gulped.

"No. Hotoshi tried it twice and failed on both occasion." Seira said.

"Sara. Why are you so down?" Taki asked.

"It's nothing." Sara quickly said as she put a smile on her face.

"Sara." Everyone said sadly.

Pretty soon, attention soon shifted to Sarah.

"So Sarah. Where have you been today?" Luchia asked curiously.

"No where." Sarah smiled.

"No where?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Sounds fishy." Hanon said suspiciously, "If it is no where, then you could have walked with us."

"Tell us honestly." Rina said.

"And what if I tell you?" Sarah asked before saying, "I know. It will be spread around the school!"

"What?!" Luchia and Hanon asked in shock in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Oh dear. Her own people doesn't trust the princess." Seira teased.

"Especially what Sarah heard in the cafe about the pregnant joke." Nikora said.

"You just got pwned Luchia." Kaito teased.

"Maybe I have a feeling that Kazama and Masahiro knows about the mysterious figure and they are keeping contact with him but they are not telling us." Maki said, "And I'm pretty sure that Nagisa and Hotoshi had already told them about that pregnant joke."

"And at worse, their parents maybe." Yuri said.

"So it seems that they fear Luchia-san and Hanon-san will spread it around the media." Hippo said.

"Hey!" Hanon cried.

"Are you saying that Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san doesn't trust us?!" Luchia whined.

"Have we ever told to the world media that we are mermaid princesses?!"

"Never ever you should say that." Taki said sternly, "And the boys do trust you except the mysterious figure thing."

"So where did you actually go?" Sara asked.

"Well after school, I went to the amusement park and had a nice roller coaster ride." Sarah said happily.

Everyone made no reaction and they sweatdropped cause they know that she didn't go there.

"Well you have your secrets, so keep it." Gaito said, "We don't want to have a situation like what happened between Kazama and Kaito's two buddies."

"True. Kazama nearly did that kick to Daichi." Rina said.

"Uh Guys. I'm a bit hungry." Kaito said.

Everyone looked at the clock.

"I guess it's dinner time now." Maki said.

"I know." Nikora said, "Everyone! Return to your rooms and we will call you when the dinner is ready!"

Everyone nodded as they went to their own rooms except Luchia, Kaito and Sarah. Luchia pleaded to Sarah:

"Can you come to my room?"

"Well...I guess." Sarah said as the three of them went to Luchia's room.

 _Luchia's Room:_

"You can at least tell us." Luchia pleaded.

"Really?" Sarah asked with a sigh.

"Please Sarah. You are her people and the one whom you are dating is you know who." Kaito said.

"You did so much for me and now I want to do something for you." Luchia said, "I promise I won't tell anyone and if I do, you can tape my mouth and I will tell them that I deserved it."

"And I'll make sure she doesn't say it to anyone."

"Pleassseeee?" Luchia and Kaito pleaded.

Sarah looked at them and thought for a moment. Maybe she can tell them about what she did cause after all, Luchia is dating with the Panthalassa Prince, Kaito. After a few minute, she said this:

"Okay I will tell but promise that you won't tell it to the others."

"We swear!" Luchia and Kaito proclaimed.

"And I will call him and tell that only you two know about it."

"Sure." Kaito said, "I hope he doesn't mind."

"You have our trust." Luchia smiled as she holded Sarah's hands.

"Okay then." Sarah said, "Here goes."

And so Sarah begin to tell to Luchia and Kaito about what she did today in which Luchia and Kaito listened to it in excitement. After she finished telling, all Luchia and Kaito could say is this:

"Awesome!"

 **Me: Yep. So this is the end of Chapter 23.**

 ***Everyone is surprised.***

 **Hanon *surprised*: Wow! This is the shortest chapter you have written on this story.**

 **Seira *happily*: Well at least it brought us the greatest moment in this chapter. No more Kimimu.**

 **Luchia *smiling*: Yeah! Phew!**

 **Kaito: Now that this chapter has ended, what would you like to say now?**

 **Me: I would make an announcement.**

 ***Everyone looked at me curiously.***

 **Rina: What's the announcement?**

 **Me: Not now. Later after a few chapters.**

 **Hanon: How many few chapters?**

 **Kaito *scornfully*: You said that you were going to say something after this chapter has ended and now you are saying that you would make your announcement after a few chapters.**

 **Seira: Are you trying to play with us?**

 ***There is a silence for a moment before I started to laugh. Soon everyone started to laugh as well.***

 **Me: Oh well. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 23. Coming up next week will be Chapter 24. See you later for now.**

 **Luchia *smiling*: And Until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and his other stories. Bye for now.** _ **Encore wa ika ga?**_


	25. Chapter 24: Small Panic and House Fun

**Me: Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 24.**

 **Nagisa *happily*: And it's time to shine again!**

 **Me: Yes. Well...**

 ***I turned around and see Nagisa proudly hold a rose and put one foot on a small table and another foot on the floor.***

 **Me *a bit of shock*: What are you doing?!**

 **Taoki: That's his style.**

 ***Taoki followed suit. I sighed for a moment before both Taoki and Nagisa laughed.***

 **Nagisa: Anyway. Where Mom and Hanon?**

 **Voices: We are right here!**

 ***Hanon and Yukito arrived in style, wearing the aqua dresses and jumping around before showing the big words on the poster saying 'The South Atlantic.***

 **Me *sweatdropping*: What's that about?**

 **Yukito: Not now Mister Author. What you know will appear soon.**

 **Hanon: Everyone hates spoiling surprises right?**

 ***Yukito nodded and both of them squealed.***

 **Nagisa: Anyway, Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories. He is happy.**

 **Taoki: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now let us begin Chapter 24. Enjoy reading it.**

 **Hanon and Yukito *squealing*: KYAAHH!**

 ***Me, Taoki and Nagisa sweatdropped.***

Chapter 24: Near Shock Moment and Fun at Nagisa's House.

 _Under the Sea:_

The next day, there is no school. So Hanon decide to relax for a while by swimming under the sea. She feels totally relaxed.

 _"Ah! What a day to swim peacefully."_ Hanon said to herself and smiled, _"No Water Demons. No Kiminu. No trouble at the sea. Just Perfect."_

And so she is swimming around and around peacefully until she bumped into someone. She apologized quickly before looking at her in awe. The one who she bumped into is none other than Yukito Shirai, the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean!

"Hi." Yukito said happily.

"Yukito!" Hanon said happily as well as she hugged Yukito.

"It's been a while since you saw the baseball duel."

"Yeah. It sure is."

Hanon then touched Yukito's shoulders and asked in excitement:

"Have you heard what happened yesterday?"

"I know." Yukito smiled, "My son told me about it. Setsuki, along with Luna, finished off Kiminu which means..."

 _ **"No More Trooooouuuuubbbbllleee!"**_ Hanon and Yukito both sang happily as they hugged each other.

"Were you able to meet him?" Hanon asked.

"I couldn't because I was so busy and so tired yesterday." Yukito said, "I am going to see him right now till I bumped into you."

"Well then. Let's go meet him together."

"Sure."

And so both Hanon and Yukito began swimming together to see Setsuki in the South Atlantic Ocean. Suddenly they bumped into someone again. Hanon and Yukito are rubbing their heads.

"Aren't we bumping a bit too much?" Yukito asked.

"I know. We should be..." Hanon is about to say something.

But when they saw the one whom they bumped into, all they could say is "OMG!".

Who it is? None other than Setsuki, who looked at them in awe and smiled. He then wrote something and showed it to them:

 _"Well isn't it epic to meet the current and the former mermaid princess of our kingdom?"_

"It sure is Setsuki!" Hanon said happily as both she and Yukito hugged Setsuki.

"Well that might save us some swimming energy." Yukito teased in which both she and Hanon laughed a bit.

Hanon and Yukito then looked at Setsuki.

"Setsuki. I heard that you and Luna finished off Kimimu." Yukito smiled in which Setsuki nodded, "For you two to carry out such a daring attack is really amazing. It's because of you two that Kiminu is no more. Thank You."

"Oh Yukito. Have you heard what was Kiminu's plan?" Hanon asked with a gasp.

"Yeah. She wanted to kill all of us and take Kaito back with her in Pearl Piari at night but the question is: How can she kill us?"

"Maybe she doesn't know that you live in different houses."

"But you and others would be in serious danger. That Kiminu was one crazy water demon girl."

"If Setsuki and Luna hadn't heard of it, yesterday might had been the last time that I will ever see you, your son, family and friends."

"Well at least, you don't have to worry now."

They smiled as they patted Setsuki. Suddenly Yukito said:

"Oh Setsuki! Is your sharp teeth okay? My son told me that Kiminu's water demon form's medium length hair got stuck between your two sharp teeth at the corner."

Setsuki nodded and wrote _"I'm Fine."_

"Luchia was able to pull it off." Hanon said, "Setsuki felt some pain but soon, he was alright."

"I see. I'm glad to hear that." Yukito sighed in relief before asking, "So what should we do?"

"I know! Let's swim around together."

"Great idea. What do you think Setsuki?"

 _"I would love to join."_ Setsuki wrote.

So Hanon, Yukito and Setsuki begin to swim around and joyfully till they notice an object.

"What's this?" Hanon asked curiously as she playfully touched it.

"It's a fishing hook." Yukito said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Hanon playfully touched the hook. Suddenly, Yukito realized it in horror:

"FISHING HOOK?! Hanon, don't..."

Suddenly the fishing hook pulled up, along with Hanon!

"Ahhh!" Hanon screamed as she is pulled up.

"Hanon!" Yukito cried in horror as she and Setsuki are quickly swimming upwards to try and catch Hanon.

 _"This is bad."_ Yukito thought and gulped.

* * *

 _Above the Sea:_

At a boat, Taoki and his friends are having a happy chat while fishing.

"Wow Taoki. I can't believe that we are seeing each other again after a long time." His friend smiled, "The last time we saw each other was 2 days before we graduated."

"And not only that, your boy is going to that school where we three use to go." Another friend said happily, "What a coincidence!"

"It sure is." Taoki laughed a bit.

"Your wife is doing fine?" His friend asked in which Taoki nodded.

The three of them smiled as they relaxed peacefully while fishing. After many minutes, the man gets up.

"I guess we need to take a break." His friend said.

"Wanna join us Taoki?" Another friend asked.

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Taoki said.

"Okay but don't be late." His friend said.

Taoki nodded as the two men went inside a room and closed the door. There is a silence for a minute before Taoki noticed that his fishing pole is slowly pulling down.

 _"Could it be..."_ Taoki said to himself in excitement.

Taoki then stood up and started to circle the reel very quickly. He is almost there.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Taoki said happily.

But then when the hook went up, Taoki is shocked! The one whom Taoki caught is none other than Hanon, in her mermaid form! They stared at each other.

"Hi." Hanon smiled meekly.

"Taoki! Did you catch something?!" The man called in excitement.

Without any hesitation, Taoki immediately lowered the hook down but Hanon jumped anyway. Soon the door opened and his two friends came running with excitement.

"Did you catch anything?!" Another friend asked happily.

"Well I also thought but..." Taoki sighed, "In the end, it's just an empty hook."

"Awww." His two friends said sadly.

"Well better luck next time pal." His friend patted on Taoki's back, "Take a break."

"I'll be joining you in a few minutes." Taoki said.

His two friends nodded as they returned to their room. Taoki put his hands on his face, just too shock to witness what just happened.

 _"My God. That was freaking close!"_ Taoki said to himself and thought, _"What was she thinking?"_

Soon Taoki saw Setsuki arriving near the boat. Setsuki smiled at him.

"Hey Setsuki. What's up?" Taoki asked smiling, "Doing well?"

 _"Indeed. But what just happened right now, that was really close."_ Setsuki wrote it on the small signboard and showed it to Setsuki.

"Yeah. Look, I will talk to you later cause my two pals are there. Just tell Yukito and Hanon that they must stay at the beach when this is over. Keep an eye on us and when all is well, I will signal you and you will call them. You can also join us."

 _"I sure will. See you soon then."_

And with that, Setsuki left. Taoki then opened his bag, picked up his mobile phone and started to dial the home number. It rang three times before someone is able to answer the call.

"Hello. Who's there?" The receiver asked.

"It's me. Your Dad."

"Oh Hey Dad. How's your fishing today?"

"That I will tell you about it but can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Come to the beach son. Not now but when we are returning to the beach in which I will give you a call again."

"But why?"

"You will know once you come."

"Okay Dad but please give me a ring again."

"Sure."

And so Taoki cut the call. He then put the mobile phone in his bag before approaching to the door to join his two friends.

* * *

 _Between Late Morning and Near Afternoon_

 _Beach:_

Taoki is standing at the beach, looking at Yukito and Hanon, who are in their human forms and are twitching their fingers. Setsuki is in the water. Soon, Nagisa joined them. There is a silence for a moment before Taoki asked:

"Hanon. Would you kindly tell me that..." Taoki sighed for a moment before exclaiming, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Whoa Dad. Why are you upset?" Nagisa asked in surprise.

Taoki then told his son about what happened under the sea in which Nagisa is in utter shock. He looked at Hanon and said:

"Seriously Hanon?!"

"Well I..." Hanon tried to say something.

"Please. It was my fault." Yukito said pleadingly, "I just told Hanon that it was a fishing hook and by the time I realized it, Hanon got pulled up."

 _"Near Fatal."_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"True. Hanon, you were lucky that my Dad caught you." Nagisa said before asking, "Just think what could have happen if my Dad's other pals would have caught you instead."

"And also think about what situation you would have been into." Taoki said.

 _"Most importantly, the others as well."_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

Hanon shrugged, nodded and looked down in shame. She knew about the dreadful consequences had the others caught her instead of Taoki.

"Everything will be negative." Yukito said.

"True and my Dad will be powerless to stop them cause they are his pals." Nagisa said.

"They would have certainly taken pictures and soon the whole world will know about it." Taoki said, "And once the others find out about it, you and others would just return to the sea world at an instant, never to keep in contact with others again."

 _"Do you want that to happen ;/?"_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them in which Hanon immediately quickly shook her head.

"I was just curious about the fishing hook, that's all." Hanon said meekly, "I didn't know that it would be pulled up along with me."

"Have you heard of this?" Taoki asked, "Curiosity killed the cat?"

Hanon nodded.

"Well in that case, curiosity nearly had you revealed your mermaid form although it was 90%." Nagisa said, "5% left out cause it was my Dad who caught you instead and another 5% because his two pals were on the room at that time."

 _"True. A really lucky break."_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"Please don't blame Hanon." Yukito pleaded, "I am also in fault as well. I could have stopped Hanon from touching it had I realized it earlier."

"I guess you are also a blame as well." Taoki sighed.

There is a silence for a moment before Nagisa asked:

"Dad, Setsuki. What's gonna happen if Pearl Piari finds out about it?" Nagisa asked.

 _"Detention?"_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"Not really detention but she's really going to get a lot of scolding from them." Taoki said.

"Mainly from Nikora and Hippo. Oh boy." Hanon gulped, "They will be super angry, go crazy and bonkers."

"I guess I won't be spared as well." Yukito said.

Hanon nodded. There is a silence for a moment.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at the sea." Hanon apologized before smiling, "Taoki. You are actually the best future father-in-law I have met."

The Shirai family got really surprised a bit, especially Taoki.

"What do you mean?" Taoki asked curiously.

"I'm sure that ever since you discovered Yukito's mermaid form, you are really concerned about her and try to make sure that she doesn't get spotted in her mermaid form. Isn't it Yukito?" Hanon asked in which Yukito nodded, "Not only hers but mine and others as well. What is happening right here and right now, I deserved it cause it taught me a good lesson."

"And what could that be?" Nagisa asked.

"Never touch the fishing hooks while under the sea."

The Shirai family nodded and smiled. Setsuki then wrote:

 _"Yes. It's true. Never touch the fishing hooks while under the sea for it can lead you to the dreadful consequences like what nearly happened in the morning."_

"It's true Setsuki. I was so really lucky to escape the dreadful consequences because it was you, Taoki, who caught me instead and your two friends were in their room." Hanon said before apologizing, "Once again, I'm really sorry what had happened and I promise that I will never ever do that mistake again. That is, touching the fishing hooks while under the sea."

"Glad that you realize your mistake." Taoki said, "You should also tell the girls as well."

"But telling them would mean that telling the whole Pearl Piari as well." Yukito said.

"Uh Oh." Taoki, Nagisa and Hanon gulped.

 _"Great. Now this is really tricky."_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them in which they nodded.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"What should we do regarding Pearl Piari, Dad?" Nagisa asked curiously.

Taoki began to think for a moment before saying this:

"Although what Hanon did was nearly fatal if the others had caught her instead, I really feel bad about Hanon receiving a lot of scolding from others in Pearl Piari, mainly from Hippo and Nikora and they are gonna rant at us as well. Do one thing then, let's keep the incident within ourselves although I feel it might not be good. Hanon, if the other girls touch the fishing hook, pull them and tell them the dreadful consequences about it."

Hanon then hugged Taoki's legs and cried:

"Thank you so much Taoki. You are the best!"

"And Yukito. Next time, please react quickly." Taoki said.

"I will next time." Yukito said.

"And probably as the time flies, we can forget about that incident." Nagisa said in which the others nodded.

"This will certainly not happen again." Hanon said.

The Shirai family nodded with a smile. Setsuki then wrote and showed it to them:

 _"So I guess problem solved?"_

Everyone nodded. Taoki then said to Hanon:

"Something is gonna happen in evening."

"Really? What could it be?" Hanon asked curiously.

"You will find out soon when someone will be coming to Pearl Piari." Yukito smiled.

"Who will be coming to Pearl Piari?"

"Come down Hanon. You will know pretty soon." Nagisa said.

"Moe. Anyway, I'm getting excited for the evening."

The Shirai family and Hanon laughed for a moment before looking at Setsuki.

"So Setsuki. Heard you carried out a daring operation with Luna to finish off Kiminu?" Taoki asked.

 _"Yes. I didn't know that till Princess Hanon and others told me."_ Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"And not only that, her medium hair got stuck between his two sharp teeth." Hanon said happily.

"Although what he did was a bit...you know what." Yukito said in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. We all know." Nagisa said.

"So how were you and Luna were able to do it?" Taoki asked curiously.

Setsuki then explained using the drawings. After finishing it and showing it to them, all the Shirai family and Hanon could say is:

"WHOA!"

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"Hanon. What ever happened to you?" Luchia asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Hanon asked.

"Well when you came to Pearl Piari, you were walking like a zombie." Rina said, "Now you are getting all excited in the evening."

"What really happen when you were outside?" Seira asked curiously.

"Well..." Hanon is about to say but then Nikora interrupted.

"Are you suffering from mood swings?" Nikora asked.

"No."

"Are you sick?" Maki asked.

"Do you think I look like?"

"Did you have a fight with Nagisa?" Kaito asked.

"In your dreams that I had a fight with Nagisa."

Everyone laughed.

"Did someone...you know." Hippo said in which Hanon gasped.

"If that had happened, they would have taken pictures of it and spread it all over the media!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in surprise.

"Come down Hanon. I know you won't do that silly thing." Sara said.

"We are just checking on you cause you were all gloomy when you arrived and now getting excited as evening approaches." Taki said.

"Speaking about that, what is making you so excited?" Yuri asked.

"You will find out soon." Hanon smiled and winked.

"Gee Hanon. You act really weird sometimes." Gaito sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with acting weird." Sarah said before teasing, "Compared to you laughing like a madman maniac when you attacked our kingdom."

"Hey!"

Gaito whined and everyone laughed for a moment when suddenly there is a door knock in which Nikora went and opened the door. When they saw them, they gasped in awe.

"Well hello you three." Nikora smiled.

It's none other than Saito, Azumi and Suzuka. Upon seeing them, they all excitingly approached them. Kaito and Gaito did a brofist to Saito.

"Hi everyone! It's been a while since I have seen you all." Suzuka said happily.

"It sure is." Yuri said happily as she hugged Seira.

"Well except us." Seira said in which everyone giggled.

"You two really seem to be in a bright mood." Sarah said.

"Yep. Cause we would like to tell you something." Azumi smiled.

Everyone then suddenly got excited.

"Really. What could it be?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"We are going to Shirai's house." Saito smiled, "Taoki invited us."

"WOW!" Everybody cheered.

"Awesome! We are going to Nagisa's house again!" Hanon said happily before thinking, _"So that was the Shirai family's surprise."_

"It sure is." Rina smiled.

"And not only that, I heard that many celebrities are coming to the house as well." Suzuka said happily.

"Seriously?!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira said in excitement.

There is a silence for a moment in which Suzuka laughed.

"Yeah right. Very funny." Kaito said.

"If that had happened, I don't know how to react." Gaito said.

"Same here." Sara said.

"But is anyone coming seriously?" Hippo asked.

"Yeah. They didn't specify who, but they said that they will be coming." Azumi said.

"A surprise guests." Yuri said in which everyone nodded.

"When is the invitation?" Maki asked.

"Now." Saito said.

"Now?!" Everyone, except Hanon, asked in surprise in which Saito nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Taki said, "Let's prepare ourselves!"

"Time to get the keys." Nikora said.

"I'll help." Sarah said.

"And so do I." Sara followed suit.

And so everyone is getting ready to go to Shirai's house while Saito and his family waited outside. After sometime, they went outside and Nikora locked the doors. They then hoped into Saito's SUV and off they went to Shirai's house.

* * *

 _Many minutes later_

 _Outside Shirai's house:_

Saito then parked his SUV outside Shirai's house. Just when Saito opened the door, Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Yuri jumped outside at once and fell down. The others laughed a bit except Nikora.

"Don't jump all at once!" Nikora said sternly, "It's not like we are getting late for the party or something."

"You might have gotten hurt." Taki said.

"Gomea but we can't help it." Hanon said, "It's Nagisa's house."

"Still...Just because it's your boyfriend's house." Rina sighed.

"Yeah. You could have suffered broken bones you know." Kaito said.

"I guess you are right." Luchia said, "We shouldn't have become over-excited."

"Are you all right then?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yeah. We are okay." Yuri said.

The four girls then got up and the others stepped outside of the SUV. They then looked at the Shirai's house for a moment.

"Remember when we first came here?" Azumi asked smiling in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah and we discovered many things in that house." Gaito said.

"Soon we will come to know who are the special guests on that house."

"Speaking about that, I wonder about that diary thing." Hippo said.

"Well don't bring that up when we are inside." Maki said.

"Especially in front of Nagisa." Sara said.

"YAHOO!" Some voices could be heard from upstairs.

"Did they see us coming?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"Well maybe not." Saito said, "But it could be also possible."

"Let's go inside then." Hanon said happily.

And so they approached the door in which Nikora rang the bell. The door opened in which Taoki did so. He whistled for a moment.

"Woo! You guys arrived." Taoki said in awe.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted cheerfully.

"How things go man?" Saito said as he high fived Taoki.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." Taoki said, "So. Everyone getting so relaxed and excited since there is no school today."

"Something like that you can say." Sarah said in which everybody laughed.

Soon Yukito arrived and said

"Ah! Good to see all of you here." Yukito smiled.

Everyone smiled and greeted her.

"Yukito. Is there a Grand Party going on around your house?" Azumi asked.

"If it is, there would have been disco balls right now." Yukito teased in which everybody laughed.

"Well it doesn't look like there is a Grand Party going on around here." Hanon said.

"Thanks for inviting us cause we have some things to talk about you." Luchia said happily.

"Really? What could that be?" Taoki asked.

"Not now. Later." Rina said.

"Something that even Saito and his family might hear it for the first time." Seira said which surprised them.

"That seems interesting." Saito said.

"I would love to hear that." Suzuka said.

"Us too." Yukito said before looking at Sarah, "So Sarah. Been a while since that last baseball match."

"Yeah. I still can't get my mind out of it." Sarah smiled.

"Speaking about that, it's time to explore more around this house." Hippo said.

"Eh? I thought you did." Taoki said.

"Oh really? What about the baseball trophies in which Hanon noticed it?" Gaito asked before saying, "In fact, let me challenge you."

"Gaito bro. Your first delivery will be smacked into outer space." Kaito teased.

"Hey!"

Gaito whined and everybody laughed.

"It sure brings us some good moments when we first visited here." Yuri said.

"Mine as well." Taki smiled.

"So what were your favorite moments then?" Taoki asked.

"Oh. It is so many on our heads." Sara teased.

"Yeah. The explanation might be endless." Maki said.

"Maybe we can tell most of it when we are having a chat." Nikora smiled before asking, "Speaking about that, who are your special guests?"

"You told us that we will see them soon enough." Azumi said.

"You will see them now." Yukito smiled, "You all have been standing outside for quite a while now. Come on in!"

Everybody cheered as they soon stepped inside the house. Taoki and Yukito stopped Hanon for a while and whispered:

"Hey...Do they...you know."

Hanon realized what they are talking about and immediately shook her head in which Taoki and Yukito sighed in relief. They soon joined the others.

* * *

"Oh Wow!" Hanon said in awe.

When they finally entered the room and saw who the specials guests are, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears. It's none other than their friends from South Atlantic: Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura and Meru who are relaxing nicely on the aqua sofas and Koyabasa and Meru's mother who are sitting here. Koyabasa and Meru's mother looked at them in awe.

"Well who do we have here?" Meru's mother asked smiling.

"It's us of course." Hanon said happily, "It's so really great to meet you again. This time in Shirai's house."

"It really is." Koyabasa smiled, "Thanks for inviting them Yukito."

"Me and Taoki did want to invite them." Yukito said happily in which Taoki nodded.

"Meru, Mizuru, Yuzuka and Sakura. They are here." Meru's mother said.

"Hi Hanon-sama and friends." Meru said in a relaxing mood.

Suddenly Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura and Meru exclaimed:

"HANON-SAMA AND HER FRIENDS?! WHOA!"

And so they quickly tried to get themselves straight and they fell out of the aqua sofas as a result. There is some laughter as Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura and Meru stood up and finally looked at them.

"So now. We all finally meet right here in Shirai's house." Meru said.

"It sure is." Hanon said happily.

"What were you all relaxing for?" Luchia asked curiously.

"These sofas are really nice to relax on." Yuzuka said.

"Besides. This is our first time in this house." Sakura said.

"This is me and my mother's first time that we went to anyone's house in the human world." Meru said happily.

"Yep and we are already enjoying it." Meru's mother smiled.

"Wait. I thought you said it was the second or third time you came here?" Seira asked in surprise only to get a small knock on the head from Rina.

"They never even came here." Rina said, "They went to Shirai's previous house before. Right?"

"Yep correct." Mizuru said.

"When did you girls arrive?" Azumi asked.

"1 hour ago." Koyabasa said.

"Whoa!" Luchia and others said in awe.

"There was traffic on the way to pick Luchia and others up at Pearl Piari." Saito said.

"I see." Taoki said.

"You mean 'We see.'" Yukito teased in which everybody laughed for a moment.

"We came here before." Suzuka said happily in which caught Yukito's friends by surprise.

"You did? What did you do?" Meru asked in surprise.

"We discovered so many things." Yuri said happily.

"Did you know that swordfish Taoki caught was always bugging us so he saved us indirectly?" Hippo asked in which they nodded.

"Yes Yes." Sakura said in excitement, "It's displaying right here on the wall."

"We already saw that." Gaito said.

"Have you watched some movies that made you laugh?" Maki asked in which everyone laughed.

"One but 1/2 of it even though." Mizuru said, "It's so funny that we died of laughter."

"Have you seen the rooms of the Shirai's?" Meru asked in excitement.

"Of course we did." Sarah smiled, "They are beautiful."

"Especially Nagisa's room." Hanon said happily.

"Have you seen the photo albums?" Taki asked in which there is a silence for a moment.

"Do you expect to do all of them in one go in only an hour?" Sara asked before saying, "I'm sure that they were roaming around the house cause this is their first time visiting in this house."

"Oh."

"Have you heard of the Legendary Tree and did you see the portrait of it upstairs?" Meru's mother asked in which everybody cheered.

"Of course! Nagisa first told me about it." Hanon said happily.

"And later, you told that to us about it." Seira said.

"Did you actually see it for real?" Koyabasa asked.

There is a pin drop silence in which Hanon, Saito and Azumi raised her hand.

"Okay. So only Hanon-sama, Saito and Azumi. No one else?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Well...we want to but..." Rina mumbled up a bit.

"Have you seen it yourself?" Luchia asked.

There is another pin drop silence in which everyone laughed a bit.

"You didn't even visit there and yet you are asking us?" Kaito asked suspiciously, "How clever of you."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"I really want to take you guys to see it." Hanon said, "But the problem is..."

" _ **Where's the time?**_ " Hanon and Yukito asked and shrugged of their shoulders.

"True. With all the school work, this work and that work, it's a bit difficult to visit some places." Taoki sighed.

"But I did with Masahiro to the Awami Shrine." Rina said.

"You did and we also did with the exception that we never went there after we fully known about it." Luchia said.

"The best day would be the school holidays." Sarah smiled.

"Yes. Once that happens, you can have all the time in the world to visit these two places." Maki said.

"So it's settled. We must go there during holidays." Nikora said.

Everyone nodded with a smile as Hanon and others soon sat on the sofas.

"I still haven't forgotten that one point defeat at the beach, Sarah and Luchia!" Sakura whined in which everybody laughed.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Sarah teased.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happened at the beach." Luchia said in which Yukito and Taoki nodded.

"Oh! What about 'The Book of Mermaid Laws'?" Sara asked.

"The book that changed our lives." Taki said in which everyone nodded.

"Don't worry. It's still in the room. Safe and Sound." Yukito smiled.

Everyone sighed in relief upon hearing that.

"So where's your son?" Hanon asked curiously.

"They are upstairs." Taoki said in which caught everyone by surprised.

"They or He?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"They." Yukito smiled and winked before calling out cheerfully, "Nagisa! Hotoshi! Luchia and others are here!"

"What?! They are here!" A voice asked in shock from upstairs, "How can we not hear the bell ringing?!"

"That's because we are called just as we exited my room." Another voice said from upstairs.

"Oh Yeah."

"Mom! Give us a second. We are coming!"

"That another voice." Luchia gasped.

"So could it be that another special guest could be...?" Hanon also gasped.

And in an instant, the two boys came downstairs. One is Nagisa, who is wearing plain aqua shirt and half pants and another one is Hotoshi, who is wearing yellow shirt and full yellow pants. He is carrying the magic wand in his hand.

"Wow! Even Hotoshi is also the special guest." Seira said happily.

"Hey guys." Hotoshi smiled, "When did you arrive?"

"Just now." Rina smiled, "What about you?"

"I came before Aunt's friends."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"And when did you come Nagisa-kun?" Luchia asked cheerfully.

"Uh...This is my house you know." Nagisa said.

There is a silence for a moment before everyone roared in laughter except Luchia, who is a bit embarrassed.

"Wow Luchia. You are a bit baka sometimes." Kaito teased.

"Hey!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well anywhere. Welcome back to my house." Nagisa smiled.

"We came here before." Hanon said happily in which Nagisa nodded, "And I stayed here."

Yukito's friends gasped.

"You stayed here?" Yuzuka asked in awe.

"Well she wanted to. So we allowed her." Yukito smiled.

"And I accepted it." Nikora said.

"Then I'm staying here as well!" Meru said proudfully in which everyone giggled.

"Oh Meru." Meru's mother laughed a bit.

"Hey Hotoshi. What's wrong?" Nagisa asked, "You look a bit shock."

Silence occurred for a while before Hotoshi jumped in joy as he ran to Saito.

"OMG! It's you Uncle Saito! The hero!" Hotoshi said happily before asking, "How can I notice you right now? I should have noticed you when we were going downstairs!"

"Well...thanks." Saito couldn't help but smile.

"The hero?" Mizuru asked in surprise.

"How did he become a hero?" Sakura also asked in surprise.

"It's a long story, girls." Taoki said.

"Hey Nagisa. Why aren't you so excited?" Hotoshi asked in surprise.

"That's because I saw him before." Nagisa smiled.

"Oh."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"It's good to see both of you kids as well." Azumi smiled.

"Were you two the ones who said 'Yahoo!'?" Suzuka asked happily in which both Hotoshi and Nagisa nodded in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Hotoshi asked.

"We heard it from the outside." Yuri said.

"How clever of you all." Nagisa said.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So you still have that magic wand?" Gaito asked in which Hotoshi nodded.

"Does it even work?" Meru asked.

"Nope. Tried but failed." Hotoshi sighed, "Let's try it again though."

Hotoshi then spun the magic wand around for a moment before saying:

"Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus! Turn the displayed swordfish into a statue!"

But nothing happened and everyone sweatdropped.

"I guess it doesn't really work." Hippo said.

"Why not you throw it away?" Taki asked which shocked Hotoshi.

"Never! My mom gave me this and I'm not gonna throw it away!" Hotoshi exclaimed.

"Have you tried it then Nagisa?" Sara asked.

"Tried but failed." Nagisa sighed.

"What about the rest of you who came before us?" Sarah asked curiously, "Yukito? Taoki?"

"To make it simple: It was a fluke." Koyabasa said.

"Oh Well Hotoshi. If it's precious to you, then better keep it safe." Sara said.

"Don't worry. I will." Hotoshi said.

Everyone smiled for a moment.

"So you two. What were you doing?" Hanon asked.

"Well we were hanging on my room and by the time we exited, My Mom called us and here we are." Nagisa showed off a bit in which everyone laughed.

"Well...uh...anyone wants to play some games?" Hotoshi asked in which everyone cheered.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Kaito said.

"Me too!" Meru said happily.

"Well. We would like to stay here cause we really want to talk a lot of things to Yukito and Taoki." Nikora said.

"Sure." Taoki said.

"We will join you upstairs soon." Yukito said sweetly.

"Sure thing Mom." Nagisa said happily.

And so Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira, Nagisa, Hotoshi (who put the magic wand on the table), Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Meru and Suzuka excitingly went upstairs while the others sat on the aqua sofas.

"Oh No! We forgot to ask this!" Koyabasa said before asking, "Do you know that..."

"We know. Yukito is a fashion designer and she has her own fashion designing room." Maki said.

"Did you put any orders?" Meru's mother asked.

Pin drop silence.

"No?" Taki asked meekly in which everybody laughed.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Yukito asked curiously.

"Well the thing is..." Nikora begin the conversation.

 _Upstairs:_

Nagisa and Hotoshi are playing another racing game and the others are watching, Meru realized something and asked:

"OMG! We totally forgotten to ask you one thing! Do you know that Yukito is a fashion designer?"

"We knew it before." Hanon said happily.

"And not only that, she sells it to the shop where we often go." Luchia said happily.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" Sakura said in awe.

"Did you go to her fashion designing room?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. We sure did and we even tried some of it." Mizuru said.

"We did the same as well." Suzuka said happily.

"Oh No!" Hotoshi cried.

Everyone then looked at the screen. What happened is that Hotoshi's car went for a spin and Nagisa's car just zoomed to the finish line. Hotoshi put his head down.

"Yet another close loss." Hotoshi sighed.

"There There." Nagisa said as he comforted him.

"Don't worry Hotoshi. The same thing happened to me." Kaito said, "I was leading until I crashed into some stupid lamp post and Taoki won as a result."

"And now Hotoshi joins the close loss list." Seira said.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

"At the beach, Kazama lost to Kaito on surfing by 0.25 points, Sakura and Natsumi lost to Sarah and Luchia by 1 point and now Hotoshi lost to Nagisa by a spin." Yuzuka said.

"Gee. When I play against others, I beat them." Hotoshi said.

"Oh Really. How about you play against me then?" Kaito challenged him in which Hotoshi accepted.

"In fact, I would like to try it to." Rina smiled.

"And Me! And Me!" Meru said in excitement.

"Me too!" Luchia said happily.

Everyone is jumping in excitement.

"Alright. Come down everybody." Nagisa said, "Everyone will get a chance and take turns. Kaito said it first so he's gonna get it."

"Aye Mister Host." Hanon teased happily.

Everybody laughed upon hearing what Hanon just said, including Nagisa. Then soon Kaito and Hotoshi began playing the racing game and everyone is watching it in excitement.

 _Downstairs:_

"So do you know anything about the mysterious person that gave Kazama and, possibly, Masahiro the jersey?" Nikora asked curiously.

"Well we were curious as well." Yukito said, "But we thought it's best for us to leave that topic along with them since they claimed that they don't even know the mysterious person's figure."

"But why are you so interested in it?" Taoki asked.

"Well it's just our curiosity." Taki said.

"Wow. Is it a sea mystery?" Koyabasa asked curiously.

"Nah. A human world mystery looks like." Gaito said.

"Wow. That's really interesting." Meru's mother said in awe before asking, "Did you make any progress so far?"

"I don't think so but the main answers we might get are from the Hamasaki family." Sarah said.

"But please. I beg you. Don't look at his private things." Yukito pleaded, "What if Masahiro finds out?"

"Don't worry. We won't do these things if Masahiro is around." Maki said.

"Just be careful what you wish for." Taoki said.

"Of course. If Hamasaki-san finds out, he might..." Yuri gulped, "Blind us."

"Or maybe Kazama-san just simply cutting ties with us." Hippo said.

"There There." Sara said.

"Wow. That's one thing we never heard off from Masahiro and Kazama." Azumi said.

"It's because they are keeping it as a secret." Saito said before teasing, "And we would love to take part of it."

Everyone nodded and laughed a bit before looking at the portrait of Kandou Shirai. Koyabasa realized something and sighed:

"Oh No. We even forgot to ask that have you seen that portrait."

"Don't worry. We did." Nikora said.

Taki stood up, looked at the portrait and bowed. Everyone laughed a bit on Taki acting like that.

"Oh Kandou Shirai, savior of the mermaid race." Taki said.

"Do you even think that he, in the portrait, will hear you?" Gaito asked sweatdropping.

"I believe so."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"I had never thought that your son could be his descendant. It really left me in awe." Meru's mother said.

"Thank you." Yukito smiled before sadly saying, "But I remember poor Hanon was crying after she heard that."

"Well that's because her relationship with your son was strained at the start." Maki said.

"It had really left all of us in awe." Hippo said, "Hanon-san and Nagisa had even met him."

"Wow!" Koyabasa and Meru's mother said in awe.

"Why can't we meet him?" Yuri asked.

"If you meet him, you can say your last prayers." Sara teased in which everybody giggled a bit.

"True. Remember what Yukito told us what he did with the Sea Goddess' Staff?" Sarah asked.

"Uh...Yeah." Yuri gulped.

"It's been remaining there since we last arrived here." Saito said.

"It will always remain here." Azumi smiled.

"Folks. We have been really chatting a lot. You need to drink something." Taoki said in which everyone nodded.

"You are right Taoki." Yukito said before asking, "What would you guys want?"

"Tea." Everybody said.

Yukito nodded as she went to serve them the tea.

 _20 minutes later:_

Nikora and others thanked Yukito as they drank the tea. They then heard some laughing and whining upstairs.

"Looks like they are enjoying themselves." Yukito smiled.

"It sure is." Nikora said, "Let's go and check them out."

The others nodded as they went upstairs to see what they are doing. There they have found out Luchia jumping up and down happily while Hanon is whining.

"I won!" Luchia said happily.

"That's awesome Luchia!" Kaito said happily as he happily patted in Luchia's back.

"No fair!" Hanon cried.

"There There." Nagisa said as she comforted Hanon.

"I'm really surprised. How were you able to win so easily?" Hotoshi asked in awe.

"During my date with Kazama-san, he played that type of game in the arcade." Luchia said happily.

"Wow! What a joyful mood we are having here." Yukito said happily.

Everyone then looked at Yukito and others and got a bit surprised for a moment.

"When did you come?" Nagisa asked in surprise.

"Just now." Taoki said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"So I see that you are enjoying yourself." Nikora said.

"Yeah. We truly enjoyed it." Rina smiled.

"At least even though some of us struggled to win, we still were able to have our turns." Seira said happily.

"Winning doesn't matter. The thing is that we had fun." Suzuka said happily in which everyone nodded.

"So what are your favorite moments just now?" Taki asked.

"Beating Kaito twice." Hotoshi teased.

"Wow Kaito bro. You maybe good at surfing but you sure do suck at racing." Gaito said.

"I will come prepare next time!" Kaito proclaimed in which everybody laughed.

"Sending Meru for a spin." Yuzuka smiled.

"You tickled me and I got distracted!" Meru whined in which everybody laughed.

"But the race between Sakura and Mizuru was so tensed." Rina said.

"Yeah. Bad luck Mizuru but it was a really close finish." Sakura said.

"Thanks. If only I hadn't break." Mizuru sighed.

"And I won against Hanon!" Luchia said happily.

"I have failed you Nagisa!" Hanon cried.

"It doesn't matter. Why so upset?" Nagisa asked in a bit of surprise.

"Well it looks like all of you had a good time playing it." Saito said.

"So. What did you talk about downstairs?" Seira asked.

"Oh. Some things." Azumi said.

"We just sat down and chatted as if we are in the cafe." Maki said.

"This is not cafe. This is house." Yuri said.

"I said as if!"

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, what did you do Nagisa?" Sarah asked.

"I just played once, beat Hotoshi and let them play their own way." Nagisa said.

"I swear that I will find your weak spot." Hotoshi proclaimed in which everyone chuckled.

"Isn't it weird to see that some people go crazy in upstairs and downstairs so quite?" Koyabasa asked.

"It may be unless you have tons of more guests." Meru's mother said.

"Oh don't worry. In Pearl Piari, when there is a show, there are tons of guests and audiences." Taki said.

"I'm pretty sure that you, Nagisa, were one of them." Hippo said before asking, "Remember the Pearl Piari Live Party?"

"Yep. I remember." Nagisa smiled.

"It was really hectic at that time right?" Sara asked in which everyone nodded.

"Aw man. If only I had known you Pearl Piari folks, I could have come as well." Hotoshi sighed.

Nagisa patting Hotoshi's back. There is a silence for a moment.

"So Taoki. Since we are all silent here, why not you show us your baseball life?" Gaito asked.

"Baseball life?" Taoki asked.

"You know. Photos and Trophies." Sara said.

"Oh that. It's in our room. You need to wait for a few minutes though."

"I'm coming with you." Yukito said.

"And so am I." Nagisa said

"Okay then." Taoki agreed.

And so the Shirai family went to Yukito's and Taoki's room and closed the door. Everyone is really getting excited.

"Have you notice this big picture frame on the right side of the wall?" Hotoshi asked smiling.

Everyone looked at it and smiled.

"Ah Yes. It is the..." Luchia is about to say but Hotoshi interrupted happily.

"It's the best and the most awesome tree!" Hotoshi said happily as he bowed at it.

"Why are you even bowing at the picture frame?" Gaito asked.

"Because this tree is the best of all the trees." Hotoshi said.

"You love it right?" Meru asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Ah yes. That picture frame is really lively and lovely." Koyabasa smiled.

"What about you all? Have you visited there?"

There is a pin drop silence in which Hanon, Azumi and Saito raised their hands. Hotoshi gasped in shock and asked:

"Except Hanon, Uncle Saito and Aunt Azumi, none of you went there?! Jeepers!"

"What about you Hotoshi?" Kaito asked.

"I did."

"Have you ever climbed on it?" Seira asked.

"Do you think I'm like Nagisa, who can climb trees?"

"Nope. Not really." Rina said, "And speaking about that, we haven't seen Nagisa climbing on a tree."

"I did." Hanon said happily before pointing on the picture frame, "Right on this tree!"

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"So Saito and Azumi. What memories did you have under it?" Sakura asked.

"Well we had a picnic there." Azumi smiled.

"Ah! The good times." Saito smiled.

"Wow!" Mizuru said in awe.

"That's really amazing." Yuzuka said in awe.

"But I wasn't there. I wasn't even born at that time." Suzuka cried.

"I know." Azumi sadly sighed.

"We can go there during school holidays." Sarah said in which everybody cheered.

"How true. During school holidays, we won't sit around in Pearl Piari." Taki said, "We will go exploring!"

"Yeah but what about the beach cafe?" Maki asked.

"That huge number of customers happen in only one day or two." Hippo said.

"That's not gonna deter us from going around." Yuri said.

"Ah! So you have become determined all off a sudden." Sara said.

"So. Any information as to when there will be school holidays?" Gaito asked.

"No idea on that bro." Kaito sighed.

"But don't worry. Once the school holiday starts, we will go around this tree." Hanon said in excitement.

"As well as the Awami Shrine." Rina smiled in which everyone nodded.

"So it's settled then." Meru's mother said.

"Time to put that on the reminder list." Luchia said happily.

"Are you sure that will work?" Nikora asked, "You wrote and still have forgotten to give Kazuki the present."

"I swear that, in your own eyes, I will give it to her!"

Everyone laughed for a moment. Then there is some silence.

"Got any idea what the Shirais are doing?" Hotoshi asked.

Everyone sadly shook their heads. Suddenly, they saw a door opened which is none other than Nagisa Shirai.

"Come on in!" Nagisa called happily.

"We are coming!" Hanon said happily.

Everybody cheered as they went. inside Nagisa's parents room. When they went inside, they are in super awe and their mouths are open.

"Oh My God!"

On the bed, there are some trophies like 'Best Batter', 'MVP Player of the Year' and some other trophies. There are also some photos lying on the bed and a baseball bat being taped. Everyone is excited.

"Can we have a look at it?" Saito asked in awe.

"After you my friends." Taoki smiled.

Everyone then started looking at it in excitement. Hanon then saw the trophy labelling 'Winner.'

"That's the trophy I saw before." Hanon jumped happily.

"I see." Taoki said.

"But why didn't we see that before when we first came here?" Azumi asked.

"Lack of space. So we had to keep those at the top since there was plenty of space there." Yukito said.

"And these are some of the photos that was on the photo album." Nagisa said.

"Arigato!" Suzuka said happily, "We are so excited."

"They sure have gone bonkers right?"

"Yep. There's no denying that." Yukito smiled.

Some of them checked the trophies while the others checked the photos which shows Taoki carrying his baseball bat, His team photos as well as its celebration, A few pictures of himself and etc.

"Just look at those trophies!" Luchia said in awe.

"So shiny and beautiful!" Seira said in awe, "Even after so many years!"

"Well it got a bit dusty so I cleaned it to make it look shiny." Taoki said.

"Just look at the photos!" Rina said in awe.

"Is that really you?" Kaito asked in excitement.

"Of course it's him." Gaito said, "Taoki. I think you look a bit same still right now when seeing this photo."

"Is that so?" Taoki asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

"But what about pitching?" Maki asked.

"Well I did do some pitching but I'm not really known for that."

"Just like my Mom said, if you could have been in MLB, you would have been one of the legendary batters." Hotoshi said.

"What's MLB?" Meru asked curiously.

"Major League Baseball."

"It's true. You sure had plenty of baseball memories right?" Meru's mother asked.

"Yep. Loads of." Taoki said.

"When did all of these happen? Before meeting Yukito or after that?" Koyabasa asked curiously.

"Mostly before and some after."

"But why is your baseball bat taped?" Sakura asked.

"That's because it got broken in half after hitting one of the fast balls."

"How many do you actually have?" Yuzuka asked.

"Plenty but it would take a lot of time to put it all on the bed."

"That's fine." Mizuru said happily, "Yukito. Were you aware of all those?"

"Of course!" Yukito said happily.

"Maybe if the all rounder and his three friends had seen those before, they won't have even dared to challenge you, Taoki." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"Can I try swinging the bat once?" Taki asked.

"Please. If you try to, you might break your back." Sara said.

"Yeah. In fact, I even tried to play once but I totally failed." Maki said which surprised everyone.

"Now that's one thing we didn't hear from you." Nikora said.

"Well Hanon-san was able to do so." Hippo said.

"Yeah. Hitting a home run despite playing for the first time." Yuri said.

Everyone nodded.

"You really did?" Suzuka asked in awe, "Awesome Hanon!"

"Thanks Suzuka." Hanon said happily as she and Suzuka slapped high fives.

"We were there." Nagisa said.

"Now that all this has been brought up, you never showed us earlier those trophies when we were teens." Saito said.

"Yeah. What happened?" Azumi asked.

"Well he showed me those." Yukito smiled.

"Now what can you say about that?"

"Well...I..." Taoki tried to say something but failed.

Everyone laughed for a moment before looking at it for sometime.

"I guess we should finish it by now." Kaito said.

"Shirais. Thank you so much for allowing us to see those." Hanon said happily, "Especially to you Taoki."

"You're welcome." Taoki smiled.

"But what are you going to do now?" Rina asked.

"We will keep it back to where it was." Yukito said.

"You guys wait outside while we keep all of these." Nagisa said.

"Got it." Hotoshi said.

And so the others went outside the room and the Shirais soon close the door.

"Now it was really awesome seeing those trophies and photos." Seira said happily.

"It really is." Suzuka said happily.

"Well at least we had seen those. Taoki might have forgotten to show us, except Yukito, when we were teens." Saito said.

"Well better late than never." Azumi smiled.

Everyone nodded before Luchia asked:

"So. What should we do next?"

"I better go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a five." Hotoshi said as he made a rush to the bathroom.

"I know. How about we go to Nagisa's room and check on some new stuffs we have missed?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Are you sure? He might not like it." Azumi said.

"Unless it's a quick checking." Saito said.

"Something like that." Luchia said.

Everyone laughed a bit as they went to Nagisa's room.

 _5 minutes later:_

The Shirai family opened the door only to find out that no one is there.

"Eh? Where did they go?" Yukito asked being in puzzlement.

"Beats me." Taoki said, "Oh Look! Hotoshi is here!"

Hotoshi soon arrived and he himself is surprised.

"Got any idea where they are?" Nagisa asked.

"I just came from the bathroom." Hotoshi said.

Suddenly they heard some squealing voices:

"Oh Wow!"

"It is so kawaii!"

"Where in the world did he get it?"

"That's coming from my room!" Nagisa gasped, "Could it be that...?"

"Let's check it out." Taoki said.

So the Shirai family and Hotoshi ran to Nagisa's room and opened it. There they found that Hanon is hugging an aqua plush doll with most of them looking at it. Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Suzuka are on the bed. They looked at the Shirais and Hotoshi.

"Hi! Isn't that plush doll of yours so cute?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"I think you just did one terrible mistake." Yukito said.

"What could it be?"

"Hanon! You could have simply asked me for permission rather than snoop around and finding some new stuffs in my room!" Nagisa said sternly, being pretty upset.

Everyone then gasped a bit.

"But I wasn't the one who found it! It was Luchia." Hanon said in a nervous way.

"Hanon! You didn't have to..." Luchia is about to say something only to cover her mouth.

"See. There's the proof."

"Busted." Kaito teased.

"Anyways, we are really sorry for not asking you for permission and taking it all off a sudden." Rina apologized.

"It just got our curiosity." Suzuka said.

"We are sorry." Seira said sadly and bowed.

"It's fine." Nagisa sighed before saying, "You know what? Maybe I guess that's why Masahiro and Kazama doesn't want to tell us about the 'mysterious figure'."

"Eh?" Everyone asked in a bit of confusion.

"You are right. They might have been willing to tell us." Hotoshi said, "But no. Either you, Luchia, or any one of you might find it out and spread happily all around the world."

"My thoughts exactly." Nikora said in which Luchia and Hanon whined.

"And after today, maybe they will hide it in such a way that you won't find it." Yukito teased.

"Yeah. And we might never find who it is." Taoki said.

"Lesson learned. Never take things without permission." Azumi said.

"Indeed." Saito said.

"Noooo!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira whined for a moment.

Everyone laughed. There is a silence for a moment.

"Well what happened has happened." Nagisa said before asking, "So what do you want to know about this plush doll?"

"When did you get this cute plush doll?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"When I was 9 years old."

Everyone is in awe.

"Wow Nagisa-kun! You must be a shy little boy at that time." Luchia teased happily in which everyone giggled for a moment.

"Is it available here?" Seira asked.

"No. It's available on another city." Nagisa said.

"Before anyone of you ask, I also have that." Hotosh said happily, "In yellow color. Whoo-Hoo!"

"Really? Who gave it to you?" Rina asked.

Nagisa and Hotoshi both said it together, leading them to mumble up for a moment. They then looked at themselves and sighed.

"I guess one shall be alright." Suzuka said.

"Red-ashed hair's daughter." Yukito smiled.

"You know her?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. Very well." Taoki said, "If we know him, how can we not know her daughter?"

"And besides, they have a grand daughter." Nagisa said.

"You mean the daughter is married?" Sara asked in awe.

"Yep and I even met her."

"And before Hanon came, that grand daughter _**had a crush on you**_." Hotoshi teased and sang a bit.

"She wanted to be friends! And besides love with 4 years of age difference? Please!"

Everyone laughed upon hearing what Nagisa said.

"Well I would like to meet her someday." Hanon smiled.

"Could you tell us more about them?" Maki asked, "I'm interested."

"Well the plush doll Hanon is holding right now, she has large collection of those in variety of colors." Nagisa said which left everyone in awe.

"She even gave our son this one as a present." Yukito smiled.

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe.

"So she is a super fan of those." Saito said in which the Shirais nodded.

"How were you able to get that one in yellow color?" Azumi asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Hotoshi said.

"She even makes them." Taoki said in which everyone gasped.

"She even makes them?" Taki gasped.

"That is amazing!" Hippo said in awe.

"Can I have one?" Yuri asked in excitement.

"Interesting." Gaito said.

"I think you two look a bit devilish to have one of those." Hotoshi teased.

"Hey!" Gaito and Yuri whined in which everyone nodded.

Sarah then looked at the aqua plush doll and said:

"It's really amazing that she is able to make them as she is a super fan of them."

"Like what my son said, they have a whole bunch of it." Taoki said.

"This is awesome! We must order those!" Meru said in excitement.

"First we meet them. Then we can order it." Meru's mother said.

"True. The Shirai family and Hotoshi knows them but we don't." Koyabasa said.

"We must see them and get to know them." Yuzuka said in excitement.

"I'm so pumped up." Sakura said.

"Come down you two. It's not that they are coming tomorrow." Mizuru said.

Sakura and Yuzuka realized it and gave a sigh.

"It's pretty surprising that we hadn't seen that aqua plush doll on our first visit to this house." Nikora said in which everyone nodded.

"You know something? These plush dolls are so popular on another city that..." Yukito said.

"They have a song of it!" Yukito and Nagisa said happily.

Everyone gasped in shock and are mouth opened.

"A song?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Yep. Two versions of it." Taoki said.

"Can you sing it if you don't mind?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Sing?" Hotoshi gulped before turning to Nagisa, "Uh Nagisa? Know the lyrics of it?"

Nagisa tried to remember but he is scratching his head in frustration. Hotoshi is also doing the same. Both boys cried in frustration:

"Gah! Why can't we remember?!"

"Come down you two. Music?" Yukito asked.

Nagisa suddenly jumped up.

"Music! Yes! I remember the music!" Nagisa said happily.

"I remember too." Hotoshi said, "Come on Nagisa. Let's play that music. Hope you don't mind if I can take those two pencils from the table."

Nagisa nodded as he grabbed the Mermaid Flute while Hotoshi grabbed the two pencils and sat on a chair.

"Here's the first version of it." Nagisa said, "You ready?"

Hotoshi nodded before beginning the countup.

"And a 1...And a 2...And a 3!"

And so Nagisa began playing the music with his Mermaid Flute while Hotoshi is playing the table with his two pencils as if he is playing a drum. Everyone is in awe with the music. After playing it for sometime, they then finished and Nagisa said:

"And now for the second one."

Hotoshi nodded as he begin the countdown this time:

"And a 3...And a 2...And a 1!"

So Nagisa and Hotoshi are playing another music in which everyone is in awe like the first one. After playing it for something, they finished it and both of the boys fell down on the floor with a huge sigh that they finished it.

"That was great right." Hotoshi said.

"It sure is." Nagisa said.

There is a silence for a moment before Luchia and others exclaimed in joy.

"Oh Wow! This music is beautiful!" Luchia said happily.

"Thanks for that." Hanon said in awe.

"It would have been better if you two could have remember the lyrics." Rina said.

"Anyway, both of them are really great." Kaito said.

"I had never thought that this and other plush dolls could be so popular." Suzuka said.

"Me neither." Seira said.

"So it's settled then. Lets hope that we can see them." Saito said.

"True." Azumi said.

"Those two musics are really pleasant to hear." Maki said.

"From the flute and..." Taki said before teasing, "From the table."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Have you totally forgotten the song lyrics?" Meru asked.

"I should have remembered. Somehow it slipped out of our heads." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. Don't know how." Hotoshi said.

"Maybe both of you hit your heads on the wall or something?" Gaito asked.

"Hey!" Nagisa and Hotoshi whined.

"Anyways, there were really good musics to hear." Hippo smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, it was amazing so..." Koyabasa is about to thank them.

"Arigato Nagisa and Hotoshi!" Sakura, Yuzuka, Meru, Mizuru and Yuri thanked them cheerfully.

"Yeah. Thank you." Meru's mother smiled.

"Your welcome again." Nagisa and Hotoshi said.

Everyone smiled at them as Nagisa put his Mermaid Flute back to where it is while Hotoshi put the two pencils back. Then both of them lied on the bed for a while with Hanon and Seira taking care of them.

"Say. Where's Yukito?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Oh. She just went downstairs to get two glasses of water." Taoki said.

"I'm here Taoki." Yukito said.

Yukito arrived with two glasses of water and approached Nagisa and Hotoshi.

"Here you go you two." Yukito said as she gave Hotoshi and Nagisa two glasses of water.

"Thanks Mom." Both Nagisa and Hotoshi said.

"Mom?! I was suppose to call your Mom 'Aunt'!" Hotoshi gasped.

"Whoops. We said it together then." Nagisa said.

And so everybody laughed a bit. Meru pointed out at the open air balcony and said happily:

"Let's go there."

"There will be lack of space." Hanon said, "You guys go ahead."

"You have seen it right?" Seira said in which Hotoshi nodded.

"You better hurry then. Night is approaching." Taoki said, "You won't be able to see it properly at night."

"I guess I will lead you there." Yukito said, "The rest of you stay here."

Everyone nodded as they chatted happily while Yukito and her friends went to the open air balcony where there is a telescope.

"Okay. One by one, you can get to see it." Yukito smiled.

Everyone cheered. Meru went first. Since this is her first time in Nagisa's house, she doesn't know how to use the telescope properly. Yukito helped her. After seeing it, Meru is totally in awe.

"OMG!"

"What is it?" Meru's mother asked curiously.

"I can see it. I can see the tree!"

"Really? Let me see."

Meru's mother then looked at it and she squealed upon seeing it. Then Sakura, Yuzuka, Mizuru and finally Koyabasa. All of them are able to see the Legendary Tree before the night approaches. They jumped in joy and celebrated for a while.

 _ **"We are able to see the tree. We are able to see the Legendary Tree."**_ Meru and Yuzuka sang happily.

"Well at least we were able to see it before the night approaches." Koyabasa smiled.

"It's really awesome and huge tree." Meru's mother said.

"Man. I will never forget that moment." Sakura said happily.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to see it." Mizuru said happily.

"You are very much welcome. All of you. Glad that you all are able to see the Legendary Tree." Yukito smiled, "So. Shall we return to my son's room?"

Her friends nodded with a smile as they went inside Nagisa's room. They are then surprised as they saw only Hanon, Nagisa and Taoki.

"Where are the others?" Yukito asked in a bit of surprise.

"Oh. They went downstairs cause I want to show them something." Taoki said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The moment he said that, they all went zoom!" Hanon giggled in which everyone laughed a bit.

There is a silence for a moment before Nagisa asked:

"So. Were you able to see it?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. It was amazing!" Meru said happily.

"It was awesome!" Yuzuka said happily.

"Weren't you able to see it?" Meru's mother asked.

"Well I was able to but before that, we couldn't get to see it during our first visit because night had approached by that time." Hanon said.

"How was it?" Koyabasa asked.

"Just like you all. It was special and amazing."

"Night has approached already but we were lucky enough to see it." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I feel great. That's the moment I will not forget." Mizuru said.

"You will not forget the moment you see the Legendary Tree with your very own eyes." Taoki said.

Yukito's friends cheered. Everyone smiled at them.

"Now then. Let's go downstairs." Yukito said, "Everyone is waiting for us."

"I kept the plush toy where it was." Hanon said.

"Fine with that." Nagisa said.

"Alright then. Let's not wait any longer." Taoki said.

Yukito and others nodded as they happily went downstairs where the others are waiting.

 _Downstairs:_

Luchia and others are chatting happily downstairs when The Shirai Family, Hanon and Yukito's friends arrived.

"Ah! You are finally here!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. You seem to be all pretty excited." Hanon said.

"Of course we are." Seira said.

"Well Taoki. What do you want to show us?" Rina asked curiously.

"When I insert this, everyone of you will be in awe." Taoki said.

"Please insert it." Suzuka pleaded.

And so Taoki then put the disc in the DVD player and closed it. After a few seconds, it begin to play. What they will see next will totally leave them in awe.

There it shows a baseball match between one team with the blue baseball cap and white baseball uniform and another team with red baseball cap and red baseball uniform. The one on the batter side is none other than Taoki Shirai! As soon as the pitcher threw the ball, Taoki swings his bat, connected it and it went for a home run. It then went on to show that Taoki's team are enjoying every bit of moment. There is some funny moment such as the opposition fielder accidentally threw the ball on the pitcher's foot. Everyone laughed a bit and cheered. Finally after sometime, it shows Taoki's team celebrating the win.

 _1 hour and 45 minutes later:_

After watching it, Taoki then switched off the T.V at Yukito's request upon seeing everyone becoming silent.

"So. What do you think?" Taoki asked.

There is still some silence before everyone exclaimed:

"IT...IS...AWESOME!"

Taoki shook a bit in surprise.

"It really is awesome!" Luchia said happily, "You showed us one of your baseball matches."

"Was it before meeting Yukito or after?" Rina asked curiously.

"Before." Taoki said.

"No need to ask you Yukito and Nagisa cause I'm sure that you have seen it." Hanon said in which Yukito and Nagisa nodded.

"Hotoshi?" Seira asked.

"Yep. I have seen it as well." Hotoshi said.

"I never thought you can play that good as a batter, Taoki." Kaito said in awe.

"Yeah like seriously. You hit many home runs." Saito said.

"We have seen it ourselves as to how good Taoki is as a batter right?" Sarah asked smiling.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded with a smile.

"Well I loved that part where the opposition player just made himself out when he tripped while running to the base." Maki laughed a bit.

"There are so many parts that we like." Nikora said, "It will be impossible to tell all of it."

"Can I challenge you do a baseball match?" Gaito asked.

"Like Kaito said, your ball will be send flying to outer space." Azumi teased.

"Hey!" Gaito whined and everyone laughed.

"No wonder that you have the 'Best Batter' trophy." Hippo said in awe.

"Yeah. No one could get him out." Yuri said.

"That is really amazing. Normally, batters can get out many times." Suzuka said.

"It looks like the all rounder never knew whom he was facing with." Taki said, "I can give him credit though for daring to challenge him again."

"He and his friends came from another city." Hanon said.

"I wonder if Taro plays baseball." Sara said in which everybody laughed.

"He never ever ever played baseball in his whole life." Hanon said before jumping happily, "I know! You can challenge him to a baseball match!"

"True. You will be able to forget about that piano match defeat." Yuri said.

"Great idea! I will do that!" Taoki said happily in which everybody laughed.

"I think it's really fun to play when we play ourselves." Meru said happily.

"Yeah. It would be awesome." Yuzuka said happily.

"But we can't do it unless we have the 'Master Batter' on our side." Sakura said.

"Whose the 'Master Batter' may I ask?" Taoki asked curiously.

"You of course." Mizuru said.

"Oh."

Everyone laughed.

"Glad that you enjoyed it." Nagisa smiled.

"Same here." Yukito smiled.

Suddenly, some rumbling sounds can be heard from someone's stomach.

"Um. I guess I am hungry." Koyabasa said.

"We all are." Meru's mother sighed.

"Well I guess this means it's time to have dinner." Yukito said happily.

Everyone nodded as Taoki and Yukito went to the dining and kitchen room to prepare dinner. There is a silence for a moment. Hanon then turned to Yukito's friends, Meru and her mother and asked:

"So. Did you see the photos? Especially Nagisa ones?"

"Hanon!" Nagisa whined in which everybody laughed.

"We did see it." Koyabasa smiled, "Though not all of it."

 _45 minutes ago_

 _Dining Room:_

Everyone is having the dinner, enjoying it. While most of them are able to sit on the chairs, some of them sat on floor with their legs crossed and one of them is Nagisa.

"Sorry that you have to sit on the floor." Yukito said sadly.

"It's alright Mom." Nagisa smiled, "I'm okay with it."

"But still...Oh Well."

Everyone sighed for a moment before Taoki said:

"And now. Luchia and Kaito, we would like to tell you something."

Everyone looked at them curiously.

"Really? What is it?" Luchia asked.

"Luchia, Kaito. Congratulations on getting married and we hope that we can see your baby." Yukito smiled.

"Thank..." Kaito is about to say something.

Suddenly, there is a silence for a moment before Luchia and Kaito fell down from their chairs in anime style, totally shocked. Some of them roared in laughter while the others got a bit shock.

"What was that just now?!" Kaito asked in shock.

"Forget about that? Are you really married?" Saito asked in shock.

"Even though you two are lovers, you are still young to get married." Azumi said.

"No. It's not that. It's a bit different. It happened one and a half month before Hanon first met Yukito." Nikora sighed.

"No Please! Don't tell!" Kaito and Luchia cried and pleaded.

But their pleading has fallen into deaf ears as Nikora told everyone about the pregnant joke. After finishing it, the ones who are hearing it for the first time could say "OHHHHHH!" and everyone roared in laughter with Luchia and Kaito getting flustered with embarrassment.

"Wow! Seriously?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"Oh Luchia and Kaito! It looks like the whole guests and hosts now knows about it." Hanon laughed and teased, "Get ready to face the media."

"Why are you guys getting flustered?" Seira asked teasingly.

"Yeah. It's not that the public knows about it." Rina smiled.

"But it's still embarrassing!" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Bro. You are exposed." Gaito laughed a bit as he patted on Kaito's back.

"But how did you Shirais know about it?" Luchia asked in a mumbled way.

"Make a guess." Yukito giggled a bit.

"Taki, Maki and others? Did you tell them about it when we were upstairs?" Kaito asked sternly.

"I swear that I didn't say anything about it." Taki proclaimed.

"Yeah. We were having different conversation." Maki said.

"And besides, this is our first time hearing about it." Koyabasa said.

"Right here. Right now." Maki's mother said.

"You heard it for the first time?" Luchia gasped in which they nodded.

"You two were in downstairs." Kaito said before gasping, "So if you two heard it for the first time right now, then that means..."

"Nagisa-kun!"

Everyone looked at Hotoshi and Nagisa who are still having their dinner.

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked.

"Did you tell your Mummy and Daddy about that?" Luchia asked whining.

"About what?"

"That joke?" Kaito asked.

Nagisa thought for a moment before he said:

"I never about that until now. This is our first time hearing it. Right Hotoshi?"

"Yeah. Never heard of it till now." Hotoshi said before smiling, "When did you get married?"

"Don't lie you two. You were there in the cafe when Nikora told about it." Kaito said sternly.

"Well..." Nagisa and Hotoshi are about to say something.

"WHY?!" Luchia and Kaito cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

Sakura, Yuzuka, Mizuru and Meru jumped up.

"Well then. Let's give our biggest cheers to Luchia and Kaito as their baby will be coming soon." Meru said happily.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Yuzuka cheered happily, "Let's sing then."

"But shall we sing?" Mizuru asked.

"I know." Sakura said happily before singing, _**"Luchia and Kaito are gonna have a baby soon."**_

 _ **"Whoo Hoo Hoo Hoo."**_ Meru, Mizuru and Yuzuka followed suit.

Everyone laughed a bit while Luchia and Kaito whined. Pretty soon, Hanon joined them and started singing.

"Oh Dear. Looks like Hanon is joining the fun." Sarah said.

"Wow. Look who else is joining." Hippo said in awe.

Everyone then saw Yuri joining them and started to sing.

"Even Yuri is joining the fun? Amazing." Sara said in awe.

"It looks like as if this has become the national headlines." Gaito said before teasing, "Congrats bro. You will be in the headlines."

 _ **"We are gonna see their cute baby."**_ Yuri sang.

 _ **"Whoo Hoo Hoo Hoo."**_ Meru, Mizuru, Yuzuka and Hanon followed suit.

"Not cool bro. Not cool!" Kaito whined.

"Seriously. I'm not pregnant!" Luchia protested, "It was just a joke!"

The laughing, whining and singing continued like this for a few minutes before Taoki said:

"Okay. Enough for now or else it might come to a point where Kaito and Luchia will explode in anger."

Everyone nodded as the singing stopped and they returned to their original positions.

"At least someone understands." Kaito sighed in relief.

"I still expect to see your child soon." Taoki said in which Kaito and Luchia are again in shock.

"Yeah. You could have called us before your marriage took place." Saito said.

"Nikora said before Hanon met Yukito." Azumi said before asking curiously, "Speaking about that, when did you get married?"

"We need to go there on a time travel!" Suzuka said in excitement.

"Call us if the baby is born." Yukito said happily.

"Booo!" Luchia and Kaito whined.

Everybody laughed and then begin to have their dinner again.

"That was some nice singing." Nagisa smiled.

"Thanks." Hanon smiled back.

 _50 minutes later:_

"We had so much fun in here but we better leave now." Nikora said, "It's getting late."

"I wish I could have stayed with you again Shirais again but I didn't bring anything with me." Hanon said sadly.

"It's okay." Nagisa said, "You can come here anytime."

"You can even come for an overnight stay if you want." Yukito smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Hanon cried happily.

"What about you Hotoshi?" Seira asked.

"I'm staying here cause my parents are going to pick me up pretty soon." Hotoshi said.

Everyone nodded.

"Girls. You are all Yukito's friends. You can stay here if you want." Taoki said.

"Thank you for your kind offer." Koyabasa said, "But we feel that we should return to our home."

"But at least now we know where you live." Sakura said, "So we can come here and party all day long."

"Yipee." Yuzuka and Meru jumped happily in which everybody laughed.

"Partying all day long is not possible you know." Meru's mother said.

"Maybe on most days?" Mizuru asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"They have stuffs to do you know." Sarah said.

"How about you girls can hope into the SUV?" Saito said, "You can get home quickly."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Yukito's friends said happily.

There is a silence for a moment.

"Luchia and Kaito. Come again soon next time with your baby." Yukito teased.

"Yeah. Right!" Luchia and Kaito cried in which everybody laughed.

"Well this is then. Glad that we could enjoy our time in your house." Azumi said.

"We should be the ones grateful for coming to our house." Yukito smiled.

"We discovered some new stuffs." Rina smiled.

"Especially watching that baseball match." Suzuka said happily.

"I really like that dinner moment." Yuri smiled.

"I would rather forget about that." Kaito sighed in which everybody laughed.

"Hopefully, we can to visit again." Gaito said.

"And so do I." Sara said.

"Thank You very much." Hippo bowed.

"Say hi from us to your parents when they arrive." Maki said.

"Will sure do." Hotoshi said.

"I guess off we go then?" Taki asked.

"Definitely." Nikora said.

Everyone nodded, except The Shirais and Hotoshi, as they got into the SUV. Before Saito started the SUV, a few of them waved their hands.

"Bye Bye Shirais!" Hanon waved.

"See you later!" Luchia called.

"Come anytime to Pearl Piari!" Rina called.

"Say hi to your Mummy, Hotoshi!" Seira called.

"I will!" Hotoshi called back.

"Come and visit us someday!" Saito called.

"If you have time I mean!" Azumi called in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Bye Bye!" Suzuka called.

"Yeah! Thanks for coming to our house!" Taoki called.

"Please come again. We will certainly visit you again!" Yukito called happily.

"See you later!" Nagisa called.

"Goodbye! Farewell!" Everyone called and waved happily.

And so Saito started the SUV and off they went. The Shirais and Hotoshi waved for sometime until they are no longer seen. They went back inside the house.

A few minutes later though, the Shidous arrived and chatted with the Shirais for sometime before thanking them and picked up Hotoshi, who grabbed the magic wand from the table. After doing that, they waved and left.

"Man! What a day that was." Taoki said in which Yukito nodded happily.

"I'm tired. I'm really tired." Nagisa yawned.

"We are tired as well." Yukito said and yawned.

Taoki then closed and locked the door with the keys.

 **Me: The End of Chapter 24. What else to say?**

 **Yukito *happily*: And now 3!**

 **Hanon *happily*: 2!**

 **Yukito and Hanon *happily*: 1!**

 **Voices *screaming happily*: ANNNNDDDD ENTER!**

 ***Meru, Sakura, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Koyabasa and Meru's mother entered happily.***

 **Taoki: Whao! What a surprise appearance.**

 **Meru *jumping happily*: Hello Everybody! It's time to take a group photo!**

 **Sakura: Name 'The South Atlantics.'**

 **Nagisa *surprised*: We are taking a group photo?**

 **Koyabasa *smiling and teasing*: Of course! We are going to add it on our memory list.**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit.***

 **Yukito: But have you brought the camera?**

 **Mizuru: Yep! The Ocean Proof Camera right on our hands.**

 **Yuzuka *happily*: Gather Up Everybody! Photo time!**

 **Hanon: Gather Up! Gather Up!**

 **Meru's mother: Will it be okay if you take the picture?**

 **Me *smiling*: Sure.**

 ***And so Hanon, Nagisa, Yukito, Taoki, Meru, Sakura, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Koyabasa and Meru's mother all gathered up, holding the banner 'South Atlantic'.***

 **Me: Before I take the picture, I just want to say that Chapter 25 will be coming up next time so stay tune.**

 **And also until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and my other stories. See ya later then. Cheers.**

 **And now everyone! Say Cheese!**

 **Everyone *cheerfully*: Cheese!**

 ***I waited for a few seconds before I clicked the camera as the camera flashed.***


	26. Chapter 25: Mansion Fun

**Me: So...hello everybody :D. Chapter 25 has arrived.**

 **Masahiro: Hey. How do I look?**

 ***I then saw Masahiro wearing Harry Potter's clothes.***

 **Me *a bit shocked*: What are you wearing?!**

 **Masahiro: Since Luchia and others so think that I am like that guy, I'm checking myself to see if it is true.**

 **Shizuro: Well you look a bit great wearing it.**

 **Butler: Indeed sir. Indeed.**

 **Masahiro: Let me try a magic trick. CONFRINGO!**

 ***But nothing actually happened. I sweat dropped while Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler laughed.***

 **Voice: So the truth has spoken.**

 ***The four of us turned around to see Naoki and Rina gasping in awe.***

 **Masahiro *gasped*: Mom? Rina?**

 **Naoki *in awe*: I can't believe it! I thought you hated it when the others think you look like that boy.**

 **Rina: Yeah. But now you, in our own eyes, we see that you are wearing his clothes.**

 **Masahiro: Wait! I can explain! I'm just checking it myself to see if it's true.**

 **Naoki: But you are looking at the mirror proudly.**

 ***Masahiro sweated and gulped a bit. Naoki squealed a bit while Rina smiled as they approached closer to Masahiro. Me, Shizuro and the butler sweat dropped a bit.***

 **Butler: Anyway, Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Shizuro: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now without delay, let us advance to Chapter 25, shall we?**

 **Naoki *happily*: So you do adore him!**

 **Rina *excitingly*: Show us a magic trick!**

 **Masahiro *whining*: Mom! Rina! I don't adore him!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

Chapter 25: Fun at Masahiro's Mansion.

 _Under the Sea:_

The four mermaid princesses are swimming under the sea in their mermaid form. They are swimming happily.

"What a day yesterday! Visiting Nagisa's house for the second time with Yukito's friends." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah." Rina smiled before asking in surprise, "Luchia. What's wrong? Why is your face pouted?"

"Are you still thinking about what happened during dinner yesterday?" Seira asked giggling.

"Why do you bring that up again?" Luchia whined in which the three girls laughed.

"Cause it was fun!" Hanon said happily.

"It was fun except that dinner moment."

"Hope you and Kaito weren't really upset about what happened yesterday." Rina said.

"It's okay Rina. We didn't mind."

"OMG!" Seira exclaimed in awe, "Look! Who's coming!"

The four mermaid princesses then saw two whales approaching them. Those two whales are none other than Minke and Luna! A odd thing is that they are wearing sunglasses.

"Hey you two. How is it going?" Rina smiled as she hugged them with Minke and Luna playfully rubbing their cheeks.

"Are those sunglasses?" Luchia asked in awe.

Minke and Luna made some whale sounds in which the four mermaid princesses are in awe.

"You two are swimming and chilling, pretending to be like you look cool while swimming." Rina giggled a bit in which Luna and Minke nodded.

"I wanna do that!" Hanon said happily before asking, "Who gave it to you?"

Luna and Minke pointed upwards.

"Could you lead us the way?" Seira asked.

Luna and Minke nodded as they lead the way with the four mermaid princesses following them. Soon, their heads are above the water and after seeing what's going on, they are in awe.

They saw a big boat floating by nicely and someone relaxing nicely. When they saw approached closely, it's Masahiro Hamasaki. He is relaxing peacefully, wearing his sunglasses.

"Would you look at him? Chilling out nicely?" Hanon asked sweetly in which the three other mermaid princesses giggled a bit.

"I guess he must be the one who gave Minke-chan and Luna the sunglasses." Luchia said.

"I remember being with him on this boat." Rina smiled.

"Wait! You were there?!" Seira asked in shock before whining, "Why couldn't I come?"

"Cause you were not even born at that time."

"Oh."

Luchia and Hanon laughed for a moment as Seira is scratching her head. Luna made some whale sounds.

"Let's go meet him shall we?" Rina asked smiling.

"Hai!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira said cheerfully.

So the four mermaid princesses, Luna and Minke then began swimming to the big boat.

 _Big Boat:_

Masahiro is relaxing peacefully on the boat with his sunglasses when suddenly he heard some whale sounds and "Hamasaki-san! Masahiro!" calls. Getting startled a bit, he took off his sunglasses and asked himself:

 _"What were those noises?"_

"Masahiro! We are at the sea!" A voice called.

Realizing that voice, Masahiro walked to the corner of the boat and saw the four mermaid princesses smiling at him along with Minke and Luna.

"Hey girls!" Masahiro smiled, "What's up?"

"It's been a while Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"It sure is. So, are you swimming peacefully while chilling?"

"Maybe Luna and Minke are."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"I know this is sudden but..." Luchia said before asking happily, "Hey you heard about what happened to Kiminu?"

Masahiro smiled, patted Luna and said:

"Yeah! I heard. Luna and Setsuki ended Kiminu's reign of terror."

"Reign of terror on us." Hanon teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"And I bet all of you went bonkers in Pearl Piari like 'Whoo-Hoo!' and 'Yeah!'. Right?"

"Something like that you can say." Seira laughed a bit.

"So Luchia-chan. You have the sample of her hair?"

"Not sure. Maybe it disappeared after I showed it on Pearl Piari." Luchia said.

"That's fine."

Everyone smiled for a moment before Masahiro asked:

"So. Where have you been yesterday?"

"Where have we been? To Nagisa's house!" Hanon said happily.

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah. The Shirais invited us." Rina smiled, "Yukito's friends, Meru and her mother and Hotoshi were also there."

"That's Cool!"

"Have you heard about Batter Taoki?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"I knew that long time ago."

"We did so many things in the house." Seira said happily.

"It would take forever to say what you did."

"You are right about that Masahiro." Rina smiled.

Luna and Minke went down for a minute before appearing again. Masahiro then asked:

"Have you ever swam under the sea with sunglasses on it?"

"Uh...No." Rina sighed.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes Yes! We want to do that!" Luchia said happily.

"We want to feel the chill and look cool while swimming." Seira said happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

"But do you have some for us?" Hanon asked nervously.

"I sure do." Masahiro smiled.

Upon hearing that, Luchia, Hanon and Seira squealed and cheered. Luna and Minke made some happy whale sounds while Rina smiled.

Masahiro then went to the center of the big boat where there is a box that is locked. He opened it, grabbed four sunglasses, closed it and walked to the corner of the big boat.

"Get ready to swim and chill!" Masahiro proclaimed happily.

The four mermaid princesses cheered as Masahiro gave one sunglasses each to four mermaid princesses. They put their sunglasses on and cheered.

"OMG! Look at me everyone!" Luchia said happily, "I'm the coolest mermaid princesses on the sea world."

"No Luchia! I'm way more cooler than you!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We will see about that!"

And so Luchia and Hanon then went underwater.

"Wait for me!" Seira said as she followed suit.

Rina and Masahiro laughed a bit.

"Are you going to remain here for a while?" Rina asked.

"Yeah." Masahiro said before asking curiously, "Why?"

"Cause I will see you then."

"Sure."

Rina and Masahiro smiled each other for a moment before Rina also went underwater followed by Minke and Luna.

* * *

 _Under the Sea:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Minke and Luna are swimming and chilling out nicely. Suddenly Hanon stopped as she has a brilliant idea:

"I know! Maybe I can try to do that mindless rap that MC Taoki and Nagisa did."

"Good idea." The three other girls said.

They stopped. Hanon thought for a moment before beginning to sing:

 _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Mermaid Princess Hanon!**_

 _ **Ruling the South Atlantic and now Rockin' in here!**_

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

The three other mermaid princess laughed for a moment while Minke and Luna made happy whale sounds.

"My turn!" Luchia said happily before singing:

 _ **What's up everybody? The name's MC Mermaid Princess Luchia!**_

 _ **Comin' from The North Pacific to go crazy in the human land!**_

 _ **Come on everybody!**_

More laughter as everyone is enjoying it.

"Let me try." Seira said before singing:

 _ **Hello everyone! My name is MC Mermaid Princess Seira!**_

 _ **Hailing from The Indian Ocean to bonkers in the human world!**_

 _ **Let's party everybody!**_

"Wow. Not bad for a starter like you." Hanon whistled a bit.

"Thank you." Seira smiled.

"What about you Rina?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I think I can." Rina said before singing:

 _ **What's up everybody! I'm the MC Mermaid Princess Rina!**_

 _ **I'm comin' from the North Atlantic to rock and roll in Narita!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

"Nice." Luchia smiled.

"Thanks." Rina smiled back before asking, "What about you, Minke and Luna?"

"Will they be able to sing?" Seira asked.

"Give it your best shot." Hanon said.

Minke and Luna looked at each other for a moment before beginning to make some whale sounds in which the four mermaid princesses can understand:

 _ **We're the MC Minke and Luna comin' from the North Atlantic!**_

 _ **To swim and chill under the sea!**_

 _ **Let's all be cool!**_

"Well we are all cool alright." Rina teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Let's continue swimming then with our sunglasses shall we?" Seira asked happily.

They nodded as they begin swimming around for sometime.

 _20 minutes later:_

"I think we had enough swimming while chilling around." Luchia said.

"Yeah. It was fun." Hanon smiled.

"So what shall we do then?" Seira asked.

"We have to give it to Masahiro." Rina said, "Let's go everyone."

The three other mermaid princesses, Minke and Luna nodded as they began swimming to the boat. While swimming, Luchia thought for a moment:

 _"That's right. Me and Kaito are suppose to go somewhere this afternoon."_

* * *

 _Afternoon_

 _Rihito's mansion:_

Luchia, Kaito, Rihito and Sarah are chatting happily while Mikaru is playing happily with her two toys.

"Luchia. Where's Rina by the way?" Kaito asked.

"She said that she wanted to spend some time with Hamasaki-san on the big boat." Luchia said, "Maybe she might have arrived home by now."

"I see. So where were we? Oh Yes! Don't worry Rihito-san. Everything will be just fine."

"Thanks. I knew I can count on you two." Rihito smiled.

"Hope you can have some more happy time with him." Luchia said happily.

"I sure will." Sarah smiled.

"Weeeee!" Mikaru squealed as she tossed the two toys up and down and caught them.

Luchia, Kaito, Rihito and Sarah looked at Mikaru playing and they smiled. This is happening like that for a few minutes...

Until they suddenly heard a door bang open in which everybody jumped up and Mikaru got a bit frightened. When they saw who it is, it's none other than Naoki Hamasaki! She is wearing sunglasses.

"Naoki." Luchia said in a bit of awe.

"Wow. You appeared as if you are one of the Mafia's daughter." Kaito said.

"As if I am." Naoki said as she took off her sunglasses.

"You really seem to be pretty serious." Sarah said.

"That's right. Cause someone has a lot of answering to do."

"And who is that 'someone'?" Rihito asked curiously.

"You Mister!"

Everyone gasped for a moment, mostly Rihito. Upon hearing it, Mikaru ran to Rihito and pleaded to Naoki:

"Please don't hurt Onii-chan!"

"Take it easy. She is not going to hurt him." Luchia said.

"Can you be with her for a while, Sarah?" Kaito asked.

"Will do." Sarah said as she picked up Mikaru and put her in the lap.

"So what do you want to ask?" Rihito asked.

Naoki grabbed a chair and sat on it. Silence occurred for a moment before Naoki asked:

"First of all Rihito. Do you care about Luchia?"

There is a gasp of shock upon hearing it in which Luchia jumped up.

"Of course I care about her!" Rihito said in surprise.

"He helped me when I was depressed when Kaito forgot about me, Hanon and Rina during the Mikeru's incident!" Luchia cried.

"Then what about this?" Naoki asked, "During the Kiminu's incident, I tried to phone you many times when my son told me what happened to Luchia when he and Kazama saw her but you never picked up. What can you say about that?!"

"Oh." Everyone realized.

There is a silence for a moment upon realizing Naoki's question. After sometime, Rihito said:

"It's true that I wasn't there when Luchia had to suffer another problem and I felt really ashamed of it when your husband and butler told me about it. But I was on a business trip and I, out of all people,..."

"Left your mobile phone on the mansion?" Naoki asked.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, everyone got surprised.

"How do you know about that?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Wait a second...could it be that?" Kaito gasped.

Naoki giggled for a moment before laughing a bit. Soon, Mikaru laughed as well. Everyone sweatdropped.

"But I guess you knew what happened to Luchia during that time." Naoki said in which Rihito nodded.

"Yeah. Speaking of that, you made me realize that I have to do one thing." Rihito said.

Rihito stood up, bowed at Luchia and said:

"I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you when that Kiminu's incident occurred. If I had not forgotten to take my mobile with me, I could have given you some advice on the phone."

"It's okay Rihito-san. What happened has happened. It's all past now." Luchia said before asking, "What were you planning Naoki?"

"Oh Yeah! I also called you and you didn't pick up! What about that?!"

"True. I couldn't pick up the phone because I was at the former students' small gathering with others at that time." Naoki said.

"That moment I will never forget." Kaito smiled.

"Me too!" Luchia said happily.

"Exactly." Naoki smiled before continuing, "When I saw the missed call, I feel that I did rather see your reaction when I ask you face to face but I was busy as well as you are. Today I wasn't and I was sure you won't be as well. So I grabbed my sunglasses, went to your mansion and here I am, approaching like 'The Mafia' style as Kaito said."

"How clever of you." Sarah teased a bit.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"How is Masahiro doing?" Mikaru asked sweetly.

"Oh. He is doing fine." Naoki smiled.

"Do you know what we did today?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Yeah and I joined the party."

Luchia got a bit shocked.

"Where were you then?!" Luchia asked in a bit of shock.

"I was under the sea with my head above the water where I saw my son and Rina enjoying themselves on the boat. Minke and Luna were also there. Rina told me that you, Hanon and Seira were also there but you girls left in which I sighed myself sadly." Naoki said.

"Wow. Bad luck." Kaito said.

"But then wait a second, you said just now that you grabbed your sunglasses and came here." Sarah said which caught everyone's attention.

"Oh! Thanks for correcting me Sarah. I mean that I spend some time under the sea before heading out to this mansion." Naoki said, scratching her head.

"How funny." Rihito said.

Everyone laughed for a moment. Mikaru then said:

"I'll be on my room now."

"Sure." Rihito said.

And so Mikaru grabbed her two toys and went to her room. Everyone then are having a chat until Naoki saw something which really surprised her.

"Uh Rihito? Sarah? Why are you two holding hands?" Naoki asked.

"Huh?" Rihito and Sarah appeared confused for a moment.

It is then they realized that they are still holding hands. Luchia and Kaito gulped and sweated as they are about to find out that...

"Rihito. Sarah. Is it true? Is it true that you two are..." Naoki gasped in awe.

"Wait! We can explain!" Luchia and Kaito cried out.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Luchia's room:_

Luchia and Kaito are on Luchia's bed with their hands on their heads.

"Oh Great. Naoki has now found out about their relationship." Luchia said.

"It looks like the Hamasaki family will soon know about it." Kaito said.

"Eh?"

"Don't you know? Even though Shizuro and the butler were there, they didn't know that Sarah and Rihito are going out. Soon Naoki will tell them and then her son as well!"

"Oh No!"

"And what if he tells it to Rina? Soon the whole Pearl Piari will know about it. Maybe Kazama and, probably, Hotoshi will soon know as well."

"Noooo!"

Luchia and Kaito sighed sadly for a moment.

"Maybe they may not. Unlike Hanon, Rina won't go happy-dappy and tell everyone when she hears it." Kaito said before asking, "Luchia. What's wrong?"

"I'm such a failure!" Luchia cried, "Sarah did so much for me and we couldn't keep her relationship with Rihito safe with us. I couldn't even do that thing for her! Waaahhhh!"

"Luchia. It's not your fault. No one saw Naoki coming. Sarah even said that and she even said that she should have let go of Rihito's hand but she couldn't."

"But still..."

Suddenly, there is a door knock.

"Come in." Luchia called sadly.

The one who entered is none other than Rina. She is really surprised.

"I've never seen both of you this sad." Rina said in surprise, "Did something happen?"

"Oh No. It's fine." Luchia quickly said though she know herself that she is lying.

"Anyway. How was your time with Masahiro?" Kaito asked, "We forgot to ask you that."

"Pretty cool you can say." Rina smiled, "In fact, Naoki was there as well."

"That's cool for you." Luchia said.

"I guess you are sad because of that I suppose?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Hey don't worry. Even Naoki was ruing herself for not being able to see you, Hanon and Seira."

"Oh."

Luchia and Kaito sighed in relief for a moment.

"What did you come here for anyway?" Kaito asked.

"Saito, Azumi and Suzuka are just inside the Pearl Piari." Rina said.

Upon hearing that, Luchia and Kaito jumped up in excitement.

"They are here?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Come downstairs as soon as possible." Rina said.

Kaito and Luchia nodded as Rina closed the door. They lay themselves on the floor.

"Well Luchia. At least, this has stopped worrying us about it for now." Kaito said.

"It sure is." Luchia smiled.

 _10 minutes later_

 _Downstairs:_

Luchia and Kaito then went downstairs where the others are waiting for them. They also saw Azumi and her family.

"Hey Saito! What up?" Kaito asked happily as he brofisted Saito.

"It's been yesterday." Saito smiled.

"So what have you three come here for this time? A Permanent stay?" Luchia teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Not really." Suzuka said, "We have got something to say."

"Oh Really? What could it be?" Sarah asked.

"The thing is..." Azumi said before smiling, "We are invited to come to Masahiro's mansion."

Upon hearing that, everybody cheered, mainly Rina. Kaito and Luchia has mixed feelings about it. I'm pretty sure you know why.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Rina said in excitement before thinking, _"So that was Naoki's and Masahiro's surprise."_

"Yipee! Two invitations in two days." Hanon said happily.

"It's time to have more fun before school." Seira said happily.

"It certainly is." Sarah said before asking, "Luchia, Kaito. What's wrong?"

"Oh Nothing." Kaito quickly said, "We are glad too."

"Yeah! It's time to go green again." Luchia said happily, "Isn't it Rina?"

"It sure is." Rina smiled.

"But you seem to be thinking of something." Hippo said suspiciously.

"Well we are thinking as to how to get there." Luchia said.

"But we did go there before." Yuri said, "Remember?"

"Oh Yeah. It might have slipped out of our head." Kaito said.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Will there be any special guests?" Nikora asked.

"That they didn't tell us about that." Saito said.

"Well they won't because they will lay a surprise for us." Maki said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Everyone. You know what that means?" Gaito asked.

Everyone thought for a moment before they realized it with a smile on their faces.

"Yes. It's time to get the answers regarding 'the mysterious figure'." Suzuka smiled.

"But we have to approach with caution though cause their son will be there." Sara said.

"It's going to be interesting indeed." Rina smiled.

"When's the invitation?" Taki asked.

"Right here. Right now." Azumi smiled.

Upon hearing that, everyone is getting prepared. After sometime, they went outside and Nikora locked the doors. They then hoped into Saito's SUV and off they went to Hamasaki's mansion. Luchia and Kaito are excited like many others but they are also a bit terrified because of what happened in the afternoon. Sarah saw them and quietly said to them to stay calm and not to worry.

* * *

 _Many minutes later_

 _Outside Hamasaki's Mansion:_

Saito then parked his SUV outside Hamasaki's mansion. This time, Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Yuri got outside properly when Saito opened the door. Everyone else got out and then looked at the mansion in awe.

"Remember when we first visited the mansion?" Rina asked smiling in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. And we discovered a whole lot of things from there." Hanon said happily.

"And that's where we also learn about that epic event in which Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san were there." Luchia said, "Food Fight Massacre."

"Speaking about that, I wonder did if he was able to get the photos and film of the 1st Food Fight Massacre Anniversary." Kaito said.

"If he had got that, he would have certainly call us in excitement." Seira said.

"I just wonder about the diary thing as well in here." Hippo said.

"And also that mysterious figure thing." Yuri said.

"Don't ever bring that up in front of Masahiro." Nikora said sternly, "He will be very angry."

"As for that mysterious figure answers, I doubt we will be able to find out as Masahiro will definitely be there." Maki said.

"Well we can go and have a look around his room again." Suzuka said.

"As if it will be easy." Rina said, "He can be clever sometimes."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he has hid all those things." Gaito said, "He definitely doesn't trust you two, Hanon and Luchia."

"What do you mean by he doesn't trust us?" Luchia and Hanon asked in shock.

"Well you know..." Sara teased a bit.

"What?! No!"

"I wasn't even involved in that!" Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"I wonder if the swimming pool is there." Azumi said.

"It's still there of course." Saito said before realizing, "Oh No. We could have gone swimming there."

"We can do that during school holidays." Sarah smiled.

"Yes! We have so many things to do when the school holidays arrive." Taki said.

"Why do we have to wait for school holidays to arrive? There are some days that are closed." Rina said, "We can swim on that day."

"Dates and other things?" Hanon asked.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"And now without delay, shall we go inside then?" Rina asked smiling.

Everybody nodded with a smile as they approached the door. Then Rina pushed the ring button.

Someone opened the door and it's none other than the butler. He whistled for a moment before saying:

"Greetings everyone."

"Hi!" Everyone said happily.

"It's been a while since that venue tour." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." The butler smiled.

"Venue tour?" Saito asked.

"You know. The one they told us during our drive to the mansion." Suzuka said.

"Oh That!"

Everyone laughed for a moment. Suddenly, they heard a voice:

"We are coming!"

Soon Naoki and Shizuro arrived. They smiled when they saw them.

"Ah! It's you all." Naoki smiled, "Thanks for coming."

"Arigato!" Everyone said cheerfully.

"So Shizuro. I haven't seen you in the morning. Where were you?" Rina asked curiously.

"I was tired so I just slept through the whole morning." Shizuro said.

"I see."

"So. Coming again for the second time?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah." Azumi said, "We really had a whole lot of fun there."

"So what were your favorite moments?" The butler asked.

"Way too many butler-san." Luchia said happily, "Way too many."

"Well thanks for inviting us here." Nikora smiled, "Cause we like to ask you an interesting question."

"Really? What is that?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Not now. It must be asked without your son knowing." Taki said.

"Eh?" Shizuro, Naoki and the butler asked in surprise.

"We will talk about that later when we are having a chat and the time comes." Maki said.

"Anyway, we went to Yukito's house yesterday." Hanon said happily.

"And her friends also came." Sara said.

"Wow! That's great." Shizuro said in awe.

"And we saw new things in their house." Gaito said.

"Like Taoki being the best batter." Hippo said.

"You realized it till now?" The butler asked.

"No. Hanon first saw it and then we saw it." Kaito said.

"And we even watched one of his baseball matches." Yuri said happily.

"You knew it before right?" Sarah asked.

"Make a guess." Shizuro said.

"Yes." Rina smiled.

"Absolutely correct."

Everyone laughed for a moment. Saito and Shizuro then did a brofist followed by with the butler. Everybody smiled.

"Still remembering the venue tour?" Rina asked smiling in which Shizuro and Naoki nodded.

"Do you have some new things in Hamasaki-san's room?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Are there any special guests?" Seira asked in excitement.

"You will see for yourself." Naoki said, "Come inside, have a sit and we can talk about what you want to know."

Everyone nodded as they entered the mansion. Naoki and Shizuro looked at Kaito, Luchia and Sarah, who also looked at them and meekly smiled. They are still thinking about what happened at Rihito's mansion in the afternoon.

* * *

Everyone sat and are feeling relaxed in the nice big sofas. Then they looked at the water fountain with a smile on their faces.

"Ah! This really brings us back the memories when we first visited here." Rina said feeling relaxed.

"It is." Hanon smiled, "This water fountain and so many other things."

"Luchia. What are you doing?" Kaito asked sweatdropping.

Luchia is feeling so relaxed that she didn't know that she is slowly falling from the sofas and is lying on the floor. When she got up, she seems to be really surprised.

"How did I lay here?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"Well you were relaxing so peacefully that you didn't notice that you are falling from the sofa." Sarah said.

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed a bit as Luchia immediately got up.

"Well she can't help it. It's been a while since we last came here." Seira said.

"I feel so relaxed right now." Hippo said.

"Me too." Yuri said.

"So. Are there really any special guests?" Azumi asked.

Suddenly they heard some voices in the big dining room.

"What are those voices?" Maki asked.

"Prepare to have your face filled with pie!" One voice said in determination.

"Get ready to have the tomato in your mouth." Another voice proclaimed.

"Both of you will be orange juiced!" The third voice said.

As soon as they realized the voices, they gasped.

"Are those voices..." Nikora gasped.

"Looks like someone has joined the party." Rina smiled.

"Yeah but are they doing...?" Taki asked.

"You three! They are here!" Naoki called.

"Oh so they are." The voice said, "In 3...2...1...!"

"YAAAHHH!" The voices roared.

And so in jumps none other than Naoki's friends: Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa. Hibiki is carrying a plate, Natsumi is carrying a glass and Lisa is carrying an orange juice. Suddenly they gasped.

"OMG! It's Rina-sama and her friends!" Natsumi gasped.

"Yikes!" Hibiki and Lisa said in horror.

They then rushed to the big dining room and soon came arrived with smiles on their faces.

"Hello everyone! It's great to see you all!" Hibiki said happily.

Luchia and her friends greeted them cheerfully.

"You came to the cafe at night." Maki said.

"Ah! So you remember." Natsumi smiled.

"Glad to see you this time in the mansion." Rina smiled before asking, "What were you doing?"

"Food Fight Massacre Simulator." Lisa smiled.

"Food Fight Massacre Simulator?" Everyone asked in a bit of surprise.

"With a plate?" Saito asked in surprise.

"With a glass?" Azumi asked suspiciously.

"With an orange juice?" Suzuka asked.

"Orange juice is fine." Sarah said, "But getting hit by a plate and glass can cause some injuries."

"What were you two even thinking." Seira asked, "Hibiki and Natsumi?"

"Wait. We were not throwing. We were just saying." Hibiki said.

"But still. You might break the plate and glass." Nikora said.

"That doesn't matter." The butler said, "We have plenty of plates and glasses."

"Still." Taki said.

"Wait a sec." Hanon said before she gasped, "Does that mean you know about the Food Fight Massacre?!"

When Naoki's friends smiled, everyone is in awe.

"When did you come?" Rina asked in excitement.

"Between Afternoon and Evening." Lisa said.

"I told them cause 'someone' told them." Naoki smiled.

"Who is that 'someone'?" Seira asked curiously.

"You will find out soon." Shizuro said.

"Then do you know about the 1st Anniversary?" Seira asked in excitement.

"And the venue tour?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. We do know about it." Natsumi said.

"But we were not there." Saito said, "Who was there?"

"I bet everyone in Pearl Piari." Suzuka said.

"No. Me, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira and Sarah were there." Luchia said.

"That's interesting. Tell us." Suzuka said happily.

And so they told Azumi's family about it in which they are in awe.

"How do you feel when you were first told?" Hippo asked.

"Wishing that we were there." Lisa said.

"We feel the same way." Kaito said.

"Speaking about that, did the photos and the film arrived?" Rina asked.

Upon hearing that, everyone jumped in excitement only to have their excitement disappeared when Shizuro, Naoki and the butler shook their heads. Everyone sighed for a moment.

"Well. What would you do if you three were there?" Sara asked.

"If we were there, we would..." Lisa said before happily saying, "Throw food at Gaito and Yuri!"

"YEAH!" Hibiki and Natsumi cheered.

"WHAT?!" Gaito asked in shock in which everybody laughed.

"What did we do?!" Yuri cried.

"Clue: We forgive but not forget." Natsumi said.

Everyone then realized what Natsumi is talking about. Gaito and Yuri gave a big sigh.

"Have you seen the photo of the Food Fight Massacre when it started?" Hanon asked in which Naoki's friends nodded.

"Oh Yeah! I remember something." Hibiki said suddenly, "I saw you and others outside the kingdom when I was inside."

"Yeah. We saw you as well." Rina smiled.

"Were you having a sea tour?" Natsumi asked, "Luna and Minke told us."

"Yeah. It was a long time since I entered under the sea so I wanted to have a feel of it again." Saito said.

"Ah! I remember now as well. Natsumi and Lisa were having a funny argument as to who wants to take over as a temporary mermaid princess." Hanon giggled a bit, "With a style of funny argument Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san has sometimes."

"You know about that right?" Luchia asked smiling.

"Yeah! It was so funny that Natsumi fell off the sofa." Lisa laughed a bit.

"I couldn't help but laugh." Natsumi whined a bit.

"Just to say in simple: They nearly died of laughter." Naoki said in which everyone laughed a bit.

There is a silence for a moment before Hibiki said:

"You could have entered in the kingdom you know."

Kaito and Saito suddenly jumped up in shock.

"Have you gone nuts Hibiki?!" Kaito asked in shock, "They will throw things at us!"

"But we won't mind." Lisa said.

"Just because you three know about it doesn't mean that the kingdom in convinced!" Saito said, "There are many many green mermaids we saw in the kingdom!"

"And if you could had brought Gaito, it could only mean two things." Shizuro said.

"Chaos and Boos." The butler said.

"Then why can't you convince them that they are not a threat anymore?" Lisa asked.

"I don't think it will be possible cause my son is not a Panthalassa." Naoki said.

"Well in fact, I would have love to convince them as well." Azumi said, "But there wasn't enough time."

"Let's do one thing then. When we have enough time, we can go to my kingdom and try to convince them that they are not a threat anymore." Rina said.

"Same goes to my kingdom." Hanon said.

"Our kingdom is convince right?" Nikora asked.

"Yep." Luchia said.

Everyone nodded as they relaxed on the sofas and floor for a while after a lot of talking. After sometime, Hibiki asked:

"So. Is this your first time in this mansion?"

"Nope. This is our second time." Rina smiled.

Upon hearing it, Naoki's friends jumped up.

"Second time?" Natsumi gasped.

"Yep. Second time." Luchia said happily.

"You went there a few times didn't you tell us?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. We did." Lisa said, "The address is same."

"That's how we knew the Food Fight Massacre." Hanon said.

"It's been a while since we last arrived here. We heard it for the first time."

"Does that mean..." Hibiki gasped, "Did you go around the mansion?"

"Yes. We did." Seira said happily.

"Have you explored their rooms?" Natsumi asked in excitement.

"Of course we did!" Yuri said happily.

"Have you seen the swimming pool?" Lisa asked.

"Yes we did." Hippo said, "Though we couldn't swim on it."

"What about you three?" Nikora asked, "Did you go there?"

There are some gloomy faces on Naoki's friends.

"What's wrong?" Rina asked curiously.

"Well the thing is..." Lisa gulped.

"We forgot to bring our green potions!" Hibiki and Natsumi cried.

"There There." Naoki said as she comforted them.

"Oh Dear." Rina and her friends said sadly.

"Come down you three. It's not as if the swimming pool will be closed forever." Taki said.

"Since you know their mansion, you can always come here." Maki said.

Upon hearing that, Naoki's friends are cheered up before continuing to ask exciting question.

"Did you see the portrait of Tajiro Hamasaki?" Hibiki asked in excitement.

"Yes. We did." Sarah smiled.

"It was amazing." Sara said.

"It was stupendous." Suzuka said.

"Did you see the portrait of the Awami Shrine?" Natsumi asked.

"It was beautiful." Azumi said.

"Have you ever visited there?" Lisa asked.

There is a silence for a moment in which everyone looked at each other.

"Well we haven't visited it." Saito said.

"Me, Hanon and Rina did but we didn't know fully about it." Luchia said.

"I knew fully about it." Rina smiled, "And me and Masahiro even met Tajiro and his green mermaid."

"WHOA!" Naoki's friends said in awe.

"Amazing." Sarah said.

"We should go there one day." Saito said.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly Rina asked curiously:

"I haven't seen your son. Where is he?"

"He is the train and play room with someone." Shizuro said.

"Masahiro! Your known guests are here!" Naoki called cheerfully.

"If you don't mind, can you bring them?" A voice called from above, "He is stuck so I'm trying to get him out!"

"Let's go upstairs then shall we?" The butler asked.

Everyone nodded as they soon went upstairs to go to the train and play room.

 _Upstairs:_

Luchia and others soon stood near the train and play room where they heard a voice:

"Finally!"

"That voice." Luchia gasped, "Could it be?"

Soon they saw Sylvester stuff toy looking at them and then looked away.

"Sufferin' Succotash! They are here!" Someone said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking, "Please wait a minute."

The stuff toy then disappears and soon out comes Masahiro Hamasaki and 'someone' which is none other than Kazama Yoshiro!

"And minutes became seconds." Masahiro smiled.

Everybody laughed for a moment. Masahiro is wearing a plain green shirt and half pants while Kazama is wearing a plain indigo shirt with Sylvester's face in it and jeans.

"Well it's really great to see you two." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled back, "When did you come?"

"They came minutes ago." Shizuro said.

"I see. Actually what happened was that the jumping rope somehow tied up Kazama's legs and he fell in a thud and when my mom called, I was trying to untie the rope."

"Ohhh!" The others understood.

Soon, they looked at Kazama's shocked and awe face.

"Anything wrong Kazama?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"OMG! It's Uncle Saito!" Kazama exclaimed in joy.

Everyone got a bit surprised. Kazama then slided right straight to Saito and hugged him in the waist.

"Whoa!" Saito got really surprised.

 _ **"The Heeeeerrroooooo!"**_ Kazama sang happily.

"He also knows what happened right?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah." Kaito said before saying it slowly, "In a different way though."

"I guess he is really excited to meet you Saito." Luchia said happily.

"Of course. It has been a while since he saw him." Masahiro said.

"He is really excited." Hanon smiled.

It remained like this for a few minutes before Kazama joined Masahiro and said:

"Sorry for being like that. It's been a while since I saw him. I remember that we saw Suzuka in that same shop where we saw her two months ago before we saw her again in Pearl Piari."

"And two people were there." Masahiro said.

"That would be me and Azumi." Rina smiled.

"Ah! I remember that moment." Suzuka said happily.

"Booo!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"It was only once in a lifetime reunion." Seira cried.

"Oh Yeah. Speaking about that, did you get your pink prom dress fixed?" The butler asked.

"We sure did." Suzuka said happily.

"Well then Kazama. It's great to see you again after a while." Saito smiled.

"It really is. Mister Hero!" Kazama proclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So. When did you arrive?" Nikora asked.

"Afternoon." Kazama said.

"Whoa!" Some of the guests said in surprise.

"While I was outside, I got a call from his mother. She said that she dropped him in our mansion for sometime cause she and her adoptive daughter have some things to do." Naoki said.

Upon hearing that, Kaito and Luchia gulped. If Kazama came in the afternoon, then could it be that...?

 _"This is bad."_ Kaito and Luchia thought and gulped.

"Then where did they go Kazama?" Taki asked.

"Anywhere." Kazama said.

"You don't know where are they going?" Maki asked in surprise.

"Hmmm...It's a bit difficult to explain you know."

"Well alright then. We are not like Daichi and Kengo who will just pressurize you to answer." Kaito said.

"Thanks."

There is a silence for a moment before Sarah asked:

"So what did you do this afternoon?"

"Well me, Masahiro and Uncle Shizuro had a nice swim." Kazama said before asking, "You saw the swimming pool that's outside the mansion?"

Everyone nodded.

"And you said _**TIMBEEEEEERRR!**_ " Shizuro proclaimed happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

"You also said that, Dad." Masahiro said.

"Oh Yeah. I did."

Everybody laughed.

"What about you, butler-san?" Hippo asked.

"I just sat down and relaxed." The butler said.

"Oh."

Soon everyone smiled at the boys.

"So I heard that you boys took Luchia and others on the tour." Saito said.

"Ye..." Kazama said before asking in surprise, "How do you know?"

"Luchia and others told us." Suzuka said happily.

"Oh. No wonder." Masahiro said.

"And now. How about you tell us how Naoki's friends were able to know about the Food Fight Massacre?" Yuri asked happily.

Upon hearing that, Naoki's friends giggled for a moment while Kazama sighed and said:

"Well it all started with when they were going around my pal's room and saw the photo of the Food Fight Massacre and they got really curious about it. Then they overheard our conversation about it."

"And when we were ask to explain about it, Kazama, and later Mom, told them about it and..." Masahiro said, "They happily went bonkers."

"But we can't help it." Lisa said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Yeah. We saw you carrying a plate, glass and an orange juice." Gaito said.

All off a sudden, Masahiro and Kazama got a bit shocked.

"Plate? Glass? Orange juice?!" Kazama asked in shock.

"Orange juice is fine." Masahiro said before asking, "But who in the world would be carrying a plate and a glass?"

At an instant, everyone looked at Natsumi and Hibiki, who whistled a bit. Hibiki then cried:

"You have so many plates and glasses. What's wrong with getting one plate and glass broken?"

"Problem is that if you had actually thrown it, you could have seriously injured someone." Masahiro said in which everybody nodded.

"Yeah. What if a glass hits your eye?" Kazama asked in concern.

"It's extremely dangerous." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Wise words." Sara smiled.

"Thanks for your concern." Natsumi said, "But we were just saying it. We know the consequences of it as well."

"Oh." Masahiro and Kazama said.

Everyone then talked about other things before Rina asked:

"So. What were you two doing upstairs?"

Masahiro then looked at Kazama, who smiled meekly and sweating. After being like that for sometime, Kazama took a coin out from his pocket and asked Masahiro:

"Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Masahiro said.

Kazama then tossed it and immediately covered it as soon as it landed on his hand. He then looked at the coin. Upon seeing it, he gulped and whimpered:

"Mother."

"Well?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Apparently, me and Kazama were playing a fighting game in which if I lose, I will be forced to wear like that you know what boy in front of all off you." Masahiro said.

"The one who nearly looks like you?" Nikora teased a bit.

"Yes Nikora."

Everyone chuckled a bit before Masahiro said:

"But on the other hand, if the vice versa happens, then I will make you all listen to his most annoying song."

"Most annoying song?" Taki asked.

"It might be annoying to us as well." Maki said.

"Trust me. It's a bit different." Masahiro said.

"Well that will be interesting to hear." Shizuro said.

"We are gonna hear soon." Sara said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Kazama gulped a bit.

"We can tell right now that you lost against Masahiro." Gaito teased, "Your sweat proofs it."

"You even tossed a coin and you whimpered after it went on Masahiro's favor." Saito said.

"You can't escape that." Lisa teased.

Kazama then cried and hugged Masahiro's leg and cried saying:

"Please! Don't turn on that song! I beg you!"

"I didn't say that you would hear it." Masahiro said, "The others would hear it."

"But that means..."

Before Kazama could say anything, Masahiro then went to the train and play room, came back after a few seconds and gave Kazama the headphone. Upon getting that, Kazama happily hugged Masahiro in which everybody smiled before putting on the headphone, sat on the floor, crossed his legs and said:

"Okay now. You can proceed."

"But the question is: how can we even listen to the song?" Azumi asked.

"Pure and simple. Come closer to the young sir's room and you will able to hear it." The butler said.

"Exactly." Masahiro smiled, "Just give a minute."

And so Masahiro went to his room to set up his CD player. Silence occured for a minute before Masahiro called:

"Come closer now!"

Everyone then came closer to Masahiro's room except Kazama, who stayed behind. When Masahiro saw then, he then said:

"Here goes!"

And so Masahiro pushed the button 'Play' and the song begins.

 _5 minutes later:_

After the song finished, Masahiro approached them and asked:

"So...how was it?"

Everyone is in a bit of shock and looked at Kazama, who removed the headphone.

"I can't believe you actually find it annoying." Hanon gasped a bit.

"It was so kawaii." Seira squealed.

"I remember, during a date with you, that when we were about to enter the Beauty and Fashion shop, that little girl said that line. I never thought there is a song on it." Luchia said, "How can you hate it?"

"I admit that I like some of the lyrics but the rest of them are so ANNOYING!" Kazama whined.

"But what made you hate this song so much?" Rina asked.

"It is so annoying that I feel like jumping from the top of the mansion." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking, "In fact, I will jump now from upstairs. Goodbye everyone. It's been nice knowing you."

And so Kazama threw his Sylvester stuff toy upwards but he is able to catch it.

"Still might not finish me off other than getting a ton of broken bones." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking before asking, "What about you Kazama?"

"Well. I find it so annoying that I want to cover my ears, wishing that this song would just go away and never exist!" Kazama cried.

"Man Kazama. You are one really weird guy." Kaito said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"People will definitely love this song." Hibiki said, "You can like it as well."

"Yeah. It's enjoyable." Natsumi said.

"Oh Really? What if I tell you that I get a karma after hearing the song?" Kazama asked.

Everyone seemed to be really surprise.

"Karma?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"How so?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I will show you." Kazama said before asking, "Would you mind turn on the music again?"

"Are you sure?" Masahiro asked worriedly in which Kazama nodded, "If you say so."

Kazama then prepared himself while Masahiro went to his room to play the song again. After a few minutes, when Kazama heard his desire tune of the music, he begin to sing:

 _ **Watashinonamaeha Kazama Yoshirō to watashi wa shirubesutā no saidai no fandesu.**_

 _ **Watashi wa kare o ushinau sanshō maikai, sore wa hontōni watashi o okora semasu.**_

 _ **Watashi wa chōdo kare ga katsu mitai to, sore wa watashi ga iitai subetedesu.**_

 _ **Kare wa shōri shiyou to shite iru dake no yō ni. Shikashi, kore wa sore ga iu kotodesu!**_

Kazama then begin to sing mockingly:

 _ **Watashi wa puddy neko shinobiyoru kare ni appu TAW tawt**_

And then sang with determination (without noticing that he is near the stairs):

 _ **Anata wa puddy neko ga arimasu kakete, watashi wa kare to issho ni imasu!**_

All off a sudden, Kazama slipped. Along with the Sylvester stuff toy, poor Kazama is tumbling down all the way to downstairs. The Sylvester stuff toy is in the air for sometimes before landing on Kazama's face.

Luchia, Rina, The Hamasaki family and others gasped in a bit of shock as they went downstairs to check if Kazama is okay. His Sylvester stuff toy is covering his face and stars could be seen all around his head.

"Are you alright Kazama?" Masahiro asked in a worried tone.

Kazama then somehow got up, his eyes are spinning. He went left and right for a while, looked at Masahiro and said:

"Yes Papa. I am super fine! Now can I have some sugar?"

Everyone gasped in a bit of shock as to what Kazama just said.

"Wow. This is just exactly what happened outside the school when the door fell on him." Rina sighed a bit.

"School?! But Mama, I don't want to go to school today!" The dizzy Kazama cried as he hugged Rina's leg, "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you all day long."

Everyone gasped even more in shock.

"Did he just call Rina-sama 'Mama'?" Hibiki gasped.

"And Masahiro 'Papa'?" Natsumi gasped.

Luchia, Hanon and Seira squealed for a moment.

"Oh My God! It's just like what happened on that day." Hanon said happily.

"With the only difference being that Kazama called Hamasaki-san and Rina 'Daddy' and 'Mummy'." Seira said sweetly.

"What happened on that day?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Well Kazama made Plan B in which a door will fell on Kaito if he is on the target spot." Luchia explained, "It failed but when Kazama was about to get my tiffin box, it fell on him and Hanon just said what happened next."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in a bit of surprise.

"So Rina. Why not you bake some cookies for him?" Kaito teased.

"I don't even know how to cook." Rina said in surprise in which everyone laughed a bit.

Suddenly, the dizzy Kazama grabbed Seira's and Suzuka's hand, much to everyone's surprise, and asked:

"You two little sis. Could you please tell Mama not to send me to school?"

"Ohhh!" Everyone said in a bit of awe.

"And now you two have joined his dizziness family tree." Masahiro sighed while Rina chuckled a bit.

"Kazama-san. I don't what to say." Seira said.

"I'm lost in words." Suzuka said.

"Saito. He just called our daughter one of his little sister." Azumi smiled and teased a bit.

"Well he is dizzy. That's why." Saito said.

"Would you believe it? Right in front of our eyes, we are seeing it." Taki said.

"I wonder if he acts like that on their previous school." Nikora wondered.

"Well we just have to go that school to find out." Maki said.

Then out of nowhere, Kazama hugged Sara's leg and said:

"Granny!"

"Granny?!" Everyone asked in a bit of shock.

"Sara. He just called you 'Granny' out of nowhere!" Gaito said in surprise.

"So Sara. As a Granny, please take good care of him." Yuri teased in which everyone laughed.

"But...But I am too young to be called Granny." Sara put her hands on her cheeks in which everyone laughed a bit.

"What's next then?" Hippo asked.

"So Masahiro his Papa, Rina his Mama, Suzuka and Seira as his little sisters and Sara his Granny." Sarah said, "Pretty weird family tree."

Everyone nodded as they looked at the dizzy Kazama, who is back to holding Masahiro's and Rina's leg. They are comforting him.

"Well we have to do sometime." Naoki said, "I wonder how long will Kazama be like this?"

"How were you able to bring him back to his senses the last time?" Hibiki asked.

"Luchia, Hanon and Seira had thrown the fallen door right straight to him." Rina said.

"I know what to do." Shizuro said as he approached the dizzy Kazama, "This might hurt a bit."

And after a careful aiming, Shizuro gave a fierce karate chop on Kazama's head. Kazama jumped in pain, let go of Masahiro and Rina, rubbed his head and cried:

"Ow! What did I do, Uncle?!"

When Masahiro and Rina told Kazama what he did, Kazama is SUPER SHELL-SHOCKED!

"What did I just say again?!" Kazama asked in shock.

"Well. You called young sir your Papa, Rina your Mama, Suzuka and Seira as your little sisters and Sara your Granny." The butler said.

"Do you act like that if you are dizzy?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"You could have called me your big sister." Lisa said happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

Everyone then looked at Kazama, who is twitching his fingers and put his hands on his head before whining:

"See! I get a karma whenever I hear this song."

"So to say in short, this song is a curse to you." Naoki said.

"Exactly!"

Everyone sighed for a moment before Kazama finally got up and went to the bathroom while the others chatted for a while.

 _10 minutes later:_

"So Kazama-san." Nikora said.

"Yeah?" Kazama asked.

"Have you ever went to the shrine?" Maki asked.

"Which shrine?"

"The one that is showing the portrait of it upstairs." Taki said.

At that point, Kazama went bonkers.

"Oh Yeah! That shrine!" Kazama said happily, "It's stupendous!"

"It's fabulous!" Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"What's the shrine name if you don't mind?" Gaito asked.

"The Great Great Great Awami Shrine." Kazama said

Everyone chuckled for a moment before smiling at Kazama who then said:

"You can't just describe the feeling when you go to this place, especially if you are inside."

"You even went inside?" Seira asked in awe.

"Oh Yeah. It was...how should I say it?"

"Hmm. Beautiful?" Sara asked.

"Super Beautiful."

Kazama then asked them:

"What about you fellows? Have you ever been there?"

There is a silence for a moment before Luchia said:

"Well. Me and Hanon went there but once." Luchia said.

"Me and Masahiro went there a bit often." Rina smiled.

"Don't forget us." Naoki said.

"Yeah." Masahiro said, "My Dad, Mom and butler went there as well."

"What about the others?" Kazama asked in a bit of surprise.

"Well...we want to go there but..." Yuri said.

"Lack of Time?"

"Lack of Time."

"What about the days when the school is closed?"

"It's not easy you know even though because we still have things to do." Sarah said.

"What about school holidays?"

"Well that can be possible." Hanon said happily.

"I can agree on that." Kaito said.

"So how about this? When school holiday comes, we will take you on a tour." Shizuro said.

Upon hearing that, everybody cheered.

"That will be great!" Hibiki said happily.

"Yeah! I want to go there too." Natsumi said happily.

"That will be very amazing." Lisa said.

"Well we have a lot of places to visit during the school holidays." Saito said.

"I just wonder when they will occur." Suzuka said.

"But still if we have time, we will definitely give you a call." Azumi said.

"Most certainly." The butler said.

Everyone then smiled. Luchia then suddenly realized something and asked Kazama and Masahiro:

"So Kazama-san and Hamasaki-san. Have you met the other suspended students other than those two whom we met on the venue?"

"Well...we..." Kazama and Masahiro are about to say something.

Suddenly, the sound of the door bell is ringing. Everyone looked at the door curiously.

"I'll get it." Masahiro said.

Masahiro then went and opened the door. It is none other than the mailman, who is carrying a medium size present.

"Yes?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Special delivery to Masahiro Hamasaki." The mailman said cheerfully.

"That's me."

The mailman then gave it to Masahiro, who signed it on the mailman's list after receiving it.

Masahiro then put the present on the floor and opened it. There inside, it has a lot of photos, a DVD and a letter. When he looked at one of the photo, he is in awe.

"Oh Wow!" Masahiro said in awe.

"What is it?" Kazama asked.

Kazama then approached Masahiro, who showed him the photo. Then when Kazama looked at the present, he himself is shocked! Silence occurred for a moment in which both of the boys are in a bit of shock.

"Boys?" Naoki asked curiously.

"On this day..." Masahiro said slowly.

"Masahiro?" Rina asked.

"It has arrived." Kazama said.

"Eh?" Hibiki asked.

"It has arrived!"

"What has arrived?" Natsumi asked.

"IT HAS ARRIVED!"

Kazama then suddenly playing the drums and trumpets (which appeared out of nowhere) for a moment and jumped happily and went jublient. Masahiro is looking at the present in awe.

"Alright then! Turn on the green lights!" Kazama said happily, "We are gonna celebrate in style!"

"The moment has finally arrived!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking happily.

"Whoa! Come down you two!" Lisa said.

"What's making you two excited?" Naoki asked.

"The things that we all wanted to see has finally arrived." Masahiro smiled.

Upon hearing, Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Natsumi and Hibiki just simply stood up.

"OMG! Could it be...?" Luchia gasped.

"Am I dreaming?" Hanon asked.

"What is inside Hamasaki-san's present?" Seira asked in excitement.

"The moment that will be cherished: The 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre's photos and a movie has arrived!" Kazama said happily before saying this suddenly, "Whoa!"

Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Natsumi and Hibiki immediately went charging towards them. Kazama tried to calm them down, followed by Masahiro. The five girls squealed:

"We can't help it!"

"Of course you won't! But come down girls!" Kazama said.

"Yeah! Don't be too excited." Masahiro said.

While Kazama and Masahiro are trying to keep Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Natsumi and Hibiki calm, the others have no idea what to say.

"Would you believe it? It has arrived when we are all here." Kaito said in awe.

"Yeah. Luck got into our favor this time." Rina smiled.

"Wow. We are going to see so many photos!" Suzuka said happily.

"I know right?" Yuri asked happily.

"What a lucky day for us." Hippo said.

"I guess now we can see now how big the mess was in that venue." Sarah said.

"Yeah. It's gonna be super messy." Azumi said.

"Guess they are still excited huh?" Saito asked in which everyone nodded.

"Can't help it. We are excited as well." Maki said.

"Yeah. After a long time, it has finally arrived." Taki said.

"Well this is going to be one long seeing of those photos." Nikora said.

"Yeah. But are they going to take it to school?" Gaito asked.

"Oh Please. If they take it, the whole school day will be about seeing those photos." Sara said.

"I wonder if Kazama's parents might have also got it." Shizuro said.

"If they had, they would have certainly be calling us by now." Naoki said.

"Yeah." Lisa said.

"Uh. It seems like those two boys really need some help." The butler said.

"HELP!" Kazama cried out.

"Would someone? Anyone? Get them off from us?" Masahiro asked pleadingly.

Rina, Naoki and Lisa then ran and pulled back Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Natsumi and Hibiki.

"Hey! Why did you pull us back?" Luchia cried.

"You are putting Masahiro and Kazama in a really awkward situation." Rina said sternly.

"But we can't help it! The moment has finally arrived!" Hanon said.

"I know but can't you be patience at least?" Naoki asked, "You shouldn't be too overexcited."

"Yeah. Let them see first." Rina said.

"But what about us?" Seira cried.

"We will all see it!"

"Besides, if the photos have arrived, then it means that the film has arrived as well in a form of DVD." Lisa said, "If you leaned on them too much, it might come to a point where you will fall and break it into half."

There is a silence for a moment.

"Oh Yeah. You are right. We should be careful since they just arrived." Hibiki said.

"Masahiro and Kazama. We are really sorry." Natsumi apologized.

"That's alright." Masahiro said.

Both of the boys then got up with Masahiro carrying the present.

"So what are you gonna do?" The butler asked.

"Well me and Kazama are going upstairs to see the photos. We will definitely show it to you all as soon as we have seen it." Masahiro said.

Everyone nodded as Masahiro and Kazama went upstairs with the present.

"Hoo-hoo! Hoo-Hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-Hoo!" Kazama could say.

They then went to Masahiro's room and closed the door. Everyone seems to be really excited, meanwhile, in downstairs. They chatted about other things until Nikora stood up and said:

"And now, while we wait for them to arrive, we would like to ask you Hamasaki family a question."

The Hamasaki family looked at her curiously.

"Really? What is it?" Naoki asked.

Luchia then breathed for a moment before asking this:

"Do you three know about that 'mysterious figure'?"

"Mysterious figure?" The butler asked.

"Well...the one that gave Kazama-san the jersey?" Hanon asked.

"Does Masahiro also have that jersey?" Rina asked.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shizuro said, "First describe that jersey."

When the girls and Kaito described the jersey, the Hamasaki family whistled a bit. Naoki's friends got a bit curious.

"A mysterious figure?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"How did all of this happen?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, we saw Kazama wearing the jersey at school and what he told us got a bit interested." Kaito said, "But we didn't know that Masahiro also has it till Nagisa and Hotoshi told us."

Upon hearing that, Naoki's three friends are getting a bit excited.

"Wow. That's really cool." Lisa said before asking, "Don't you know who the mysterious figure is actually?"

"Nope cause they said that it was invisible and doesn't want to reveal it for fear of the media." Seira said.

"Yeah and especially Luchia and Hanon since they will easily spill something out." Nikora said sternly.

"What?!" Luchia and Hanon asked in a bit of shock.

"Adding to the fact that you, Luchia, had taken Nagisa's aqua plush doll without his permission." Taki said.

"But I didn't know that! He should had told us before when we first visited his house." Luchia whined.

Everyone laughed a bit before Naoki said:

"We now know what you all mean."

Everyone then looked at the Hamasaki family.

"Before that, do you three know about it?" Shizuro asked.

"Well we never knew about it till Nikora told us at Nagisa's house yesterday." Saito said.

"Even I'm getting interested." Suzuka said happily.

"But...I'm still not sure whether it's safe though to find out about it." Azumi said.

"I know what to do." Gaito said, "After we see the photos, tell the boys to play some games while we go and check on his room." Gaito said.

"In your dreams it can happen." Shizuro said.

"Yeah. Especially since they will just simply come to the room and give a knock of it." Maki said.

"And if they find out." Sarah said, "Rina, you can say goodbye to your relationship with Masahiro."

"As well as our chances of meeting Kazama-san's Daddy." Yuri said, "And Kazama-san will hate us for eternity."

Upon hearing, everybody gulped. Rina and others really doesn't want that to happen.

"So the best way is to make sure that they are not there around the mansion." Hippo said.

"Oh Really?" Naoki asked, crossing her arms, "What if you find out?"

"We won't tell them." Rina said, "That's our promise."

"So what about you three then?" Sara asked.

"Well. It's true that our son has that jersey." Shizuro said.

"Our first thought was that where did he get it from." Naoki explained, "We talked to him about it and his reply was that it was given by the mysterious person who is invisible and cannot reveal itself. We believed him a bit because these jerseys are not seen in any shop and on other hand and there were no whispers and rumors about it getting stolen."

"You seem to think a bit differently." The butler said.

"Well yes. I have a feeling that they do know about it but they are not telling us." Kaito said.

"Then let's get it straight. Let's not investigate since Masahiro and Kazama are around." Rina said, "Sarah is right about what's going to happen if the boys finds out. We are still interested in it though."

"Rina-sama is right." Lisa said, "If we go to his room now, it will be difficult to find out about it."

"We agree." Hibiki and Natsumi said.

"So even you don't know who the mysterious figure is huh?" Nikora asked sadly in which the Hamasaki family nodded.

Everyone sighed for a moment before starting to talk about other things like future plans.

 _25 minutes later:_

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

This is the voice coming from upstairs. Everybody looked up. Kazama and Masahiro are carrying the present in which Kazama is playing the trumpet. Masahiro is also carrying something else.

"Hey Masahiro. What are you carrying?" Rina asked.

"Oh. Some candies and cookies." Masahiro smiled, "Last time when you first visited my mansion, Yuri, Suzuka and Seira-chan wanted to have it but they weren't able to have it. So now, here you go."

"Oh Wow!" Suzuka, Seira and Yuri jumped happily as Masahiro gave it to them.

"Thank you so much!" Suzuka cried happily in which Masahiro smiled.

After the three of them finished their treat, they burped a bit in which everybody laughed a bit as well. Then they turned towards the boys.

"So. You have seen all the photos?" Naoki asked smiling.

"Yep. Most of it." Masahiro said.

"That's right! You are free to see the photos of the 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre." Kazama said happily, "Enjoy!"

Upon hearing it, everyone then looked at the present and WOW! So many photos! Everyone grabbed a photo each to have a look at it. Everyone is in awe.

"OMG! There was mess everywhere!" Luchia said in awe.

"Wah. There are so many photos! It might be difficult to find which photo has Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san on it." Hanon said.

"I have one." Rina smiled as she showed them showing Kazama throwing a pie but then a tomato is coming right straight towards him and Masahiro throwing a chocolate cake. Luchia and Hanon squealed a bit.

"This is so funny!" Seira laughed as she showed the photo of a couple slipping on a banana peel and doing a impromptu gymnastic.

"Hey son. What's this photo?" Shizuro asked curiously.

"Oh. That's the group photo of those who went to different schools." Masahiro said.

"And here's one long group photo of those who are still in the elite school." The butler said, "Must have been taken after the craziness."

"Ah. Who is she?" Nikora asked as she pointed at the picture of the girl singing.

"Yep. That's her." Kazama said, "That's the girl idol we were talking about. Super Popular. She was singing a really crazy song about Food Fight."

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe as they looked at the photo for sometime before checking on other photos.

"Hey Masahiro. Were you on a Wild West situation?" Saito asked as she showed a photo of Masahiro and a boy facing each other like cowboys in which everybody looked at it.

"Well. We bumped into each other, jumped and then stared." Masahiro said.

"Wow! Kazama-san can sure throw something without seeing." Hippo said in awe as he showed the photo which shows Kazama throwing a cake backwards.

"What's with that red flag?" Maki asked.

"We played 'Capture the Flag'." Kazama said happily.

"Capture the Flag? Inspite of all the foods being thrown?" Taki gasped.

When the boys nodded with a smile, everyone is in awe!

"How many photos are there on the present?" Suzuka asked.

"There are so many!" Azumi said in awe.

"You two can be really naughty sometimes." Sarah chuckled a bit as she showed the photo of Masahiro and Kazama pouring orange and tomato juice at the couple.

"They poured on us at first!" Both Kazama and Masahiro exclaimed in which everybody laughed for a moment.

"Well. Everyone is naughty on every photo." Gaito said.

"Oh Dear. What is she doing?" Sara asked curiously as she showed the photo of a girl looking up at the tomato which is about to fall straight on her face.

"Wow! These are really cool photos!" Hibiki said in awe.

"How I wish I was there!" Natsumi cried.

"I wonder how did the cleaners react when they saw the mess." Lisa said.

"We went there." Naoki said, "They said that when they saw the mess, one of the them fainted."

Everyone then continued to look at more photos that are inside the present.

"This is absolute carnage!" Kaito said in awe when he looked at a photo.

 _15 minutes later:_

Everyone then slumped themselves on the sofas.

"There is way too many of them." Shizuro said.

"It's true. What are you going to do with all those photos?" Naoki asked.

"I say that we better buy a big, fat photo album for it." Kazama said in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"Well at least from the photos we have seen, you really had a crazy day." The butler said.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

"I shall remember this moment for eternity!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"By the way, what's with that letter?" Rina asked.

Everyone then curiously looked at the letter which is in the present. Kazama took the letter and hands it to Masahiro. Masahiro looked at the letter before putting it on the table so that everybody can see. The letter reads:

 _To Masahiro Hamasaki,_

 _The moment has finally arrived. The photos and the film of the 1st Food Fight Massacre Anniversary, along with this letter, has been delivered in this present where you can share the photos with your family, friends and loved ones and watch the film of it. We hope you really enjoyed the event. We all sure did and will continue to do so in the coming anniversaries._

 _We wanted to apologize one thing. Some students went to different schools ever since the Food Fight Massacre took place and as time passed by but the ones who did said that they cannot forget that moment and they want to remain united with us, even though they are on different schools. We wanted to distribute the badges during the event but somehow we forgot about it. Hopefully, you got your badge._

 _The badges which represents different schools are as follows:_

• _Tomato Badge: The All Boy's School in which some boys now go._

• _Strawberry Badge: The All Girl's School in which some girls now go._

• _Pie Badge: The school where you, Kazama and the other three girls now go._

• _Chocolate Badge: The school where the 6 suspended students now go._

 _That's all we want to tell you. Now enjoy browsing the photos and enjoy watching the film. And remember, you will be always be part of the FFM Community._

 _See you later,_

 _The Organizers of the 1st Food Fight Massacre Anniversary._

"What does FFM stand for?" Luchia asked curiously in which everybody gasped a bit.

"Food Fight Massacre. Duh!" Kaito said.

"Oh."

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Ah! So that means Tajima and Yui got the chocolate badge." Kazama said happily.

"Tajima and Yui?" The butler asked curiously before realizing, "Ohhh!"

"Oh Yeah! We saw them on the venue when we went there on a tour." Shizuro said.

"They even came to the cafe." Maki said.

"So what about the other 4?" Naoki asked.

"Well. We haven't seen them." Masahiro said.

"Moe! So Lucky!" Hanon cried.

"Well at least you and Kazama are part of it." Rina smiled.

"So what are we going to do?" Seira asked.

"What are we going to do?! We are gonna celebrate!" Kazama said happily, "It has arrived when we are all here."

"Turn on the Green Lights!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily, "Bring the Music!"

And so Shizuro switched off the normal lights while Naoki turned on the green lights, much to everyone's awe. Then Masahiro went upstairs to his room and came back with the CD player. He then asked Kazama:

"You're ready?"

"Of course!" Kazama said happily as he put on his Micheal Jackson hat, "Start the music. It's time to celebrate the arrival of the photos and the film of the anniversary!"

And so Masahiro started the music and Kazama did his break dancing and playing around with his Sylvester stuff toy. Everyone is enjoying it. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Wow! This sounds like fun." Lisa said in awe.

"Let's dance with him!" Hibiki said happily.

"Yeah!" Natsumi cheered.

And so Naoki's friends have joined the dance. Soon Seira and Suzuka followed suite.

"Suzuka. You too?" Azumi asked in awe.

"It sounds like fun dancing with him." Suzuka said happily, "Especially since Seira is here as well."

"Enjoy dancing then with her." Saito smiled.

"Seira?" Nikora asked.

"Come on everyone. Let's dance with Kazama-san." Seira said happily.

"You go ahead. I'm too old to dance." Taki said.

"I never even danced before." Maki said.

"Oh Well." Seira sighed.

So Suzuka and Seira began to dance along with Naoki's friends and Kazama. Even Yuri joined as well.

"Yuri. Even you?" Gaito asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yes Gaito-sama. It will be fun." Yuri said happily, "Come on Hippo-sama. Let's dance."

"Me...Me?" Hippo asked nervously.

"Yes. You. Have you never danced before?"

"Well I haven't dance before...but I can give it a try."

Yuri then suddenly took Hippo's hand happily and they began to dance.

"Well look at those two go." Sara smiled.

"This is their first time dancing. So expect some nerves from them." Sarah teased in which everybody laughed a bit.

So Kazama, Naoki's friends, Suzuka, Seira, Yuri and Hippo all danced happily. Everyone is really enjoying the music and dance and they are clapping their hands.

"Rina. Do you think we are having another Summer Green Festival going on?" Luchia asked slowly and teasingly.

"Might be but this time, it's in the human world with all our friends." Rina smiled.

"Who would have even thought that the day we come to this mansion for the second time will be the day the photos and the film will arrive?" Hanon asked in awe.

"It's luck." Kaito said.

"Well son. We might have to buy a big album to put all those photos in it." Naoki smiled.

"I know Mom but I will see which one is the best for me." Masahiro said.

"Um. I think you might have forgotten something." Shizuro said.

"I know Dad. Thanks for reminding me about it."

"You should put the photos back in the present now, young sir." The butler said.

"Yeah."

Masahiro and the butler started collecting the photos that they saw and put it back in the present. While everyone is enjoying the music, dance and chatting, the butler went to the big dining room to prepare dinner.

 _Half an hour later_

 _Big Dining Room:_

Everyone is having a big dinner and eating their food happily. The present is on the middle of the big table with the entrance design poster around it.

"Hey. What's that?" Rina asked.

"Oh. I thought of bringing that entrance design with us when we were about to go downstairs to show you the photos but I forgot." Masahiro said before smiling, "Now when we are having our dinner, I thought that we can keep the present with the entrance design circling it."

"Atta Masahiro." Naoki said happily.

Kazama then stood up and said:

"Well. We are having this great dinner to celebrate the arrival of the photos and film of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre. So let's enjoy eating."

"It sure is!" Everyone said cheerfully.

Everyone then cheered as they are happily eating their food and talking about other things. After they finished eating their food and drinks, Naoki said:

"And now everybody. We would like to ask somebody some interesting questions?"

"Really? Who could it be?" Rina asked curiously.

"To Luchia and Kaito."

Everyone then looked at Luchia and Kaito. Luchia's and Kaito's sweat are slowly dropping. They are in a bit of fear that Naoki would ask something that they wanted to keep in secret. Sarah is also a bit frightened as well.

 _"This is really bad."_ Luchia and Kaito thought and gulped.

 _"Please don't do this Naoki."_ Sarah said to herself slowly.

"Luchia and Kaito." Naoki said.

"Yes?" Kaito asked and gulped.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us...?"

At an instant, everyone looked at Luchia and Kaito, whose hearts are beating fast.

"What didn't we tell you?" Luchia asked meekly.

"That you are pregnant?" Naoki asked.

There is a silence for a moment before everybody said "Ohhhhh!" and soon everyone roared in laughter. Luchia and Kaito gasped in shock.

"I swear I didn't say anything about that to them!" Nikora quickly said.

"Me neither." Taki said.

"I'm not pregnant! It was just a joke!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"And besides, how do you know about it?" Kaito asked.

Kazama jumped happily, approached them and said:

"Congratulations! Nagisa and Hotoshi told us and we are all so excited to see the arrival of your baby."

"Nagisa-kun and Hotoshi-kun?!" Luchia asked in a bit of shock.

"Those two little brats. Wait till I get my hands on them." Kaito growled in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"You don't need to. They did an excellent job telling them." Hanon smiled and teased as she poked Luchia.

"Yeah. Why don't you find it joyful when the good news has been spread?" Seira asked smiling.

"Good news brings joy to everyone." Suzuka said happily.

"Booo!" Luchia and Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"So when did you get married?" Masahiro asked teasingly.

"We are not married!"

"Oh Really? Maybe you two married somewhere secretly without us knowing." Rina smiled.

"Ohhh!" Everyone said in awe and laughter.

"And besides if Luchia is pregnant, shouldn't you take her to the hospital?" Gaito asked teasingly.

"Yeah. She needs check up you know." Saito said.

"Bros! We are not married and she is not pregnant!" Kaito cried in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Besides look at my stomach!" Luchia said before asking, "Does it make you think that I'm pregnant?"

"Well you seem to be." Natsumi said which shocked Luchia.

"Yeah. You seem to gain weight a bit." Lisa said.

"Just because I gain a little weight doesn't mean that I'm pregnant!" Luchia cried, "And my appearance is still the same!"

"Then why in the world did you say that you are pregnant in school?" Hibiki said.

"I was only joking!"

"These types of jokes can make you a laughing stock you know." Hippo said.

"I didn't know. I thought they won't take it to seriously."

"Poor Luchia. I wonder how everyone at school would react if they have seen your baby." Azumi said.

"Azumi. You too?!"

"That would be the moment of the day at school." Sarah smiled, "Classes won't even happen and even the principal would even want to see the baby."

"Noo!"

"Ah yes Sarah. It would be so exciting." Sara smiled.

"Indeed. We would be all glad to see the baby." Yuri smiled.

Everybody laughed a bit while Luchia and Kaito are still crying and whining.

"Okay Okay. Come down everyone." Shizuro said, "I want to say one thing."

"Thank you so much for your understanding!" Kaito cried.

"We hope that your baby will arrive safely."

"I'm taking back my thanks!"

Everybody laughed.

"So. What should we do?" The butler asked.

"I know. Let's celebrate the coming of Luchia's and Kaito's baby." Kazama said happily.

"WHAT?!" Kaito and Luchia asked in shock.

"How so?" Masahiro asked.

"By singing!" Kazama said happily.

And so Kazama got up, went around in circles and began to sing. Soon, Hibiki, Natsumi and Suzuka joined him as they started to sing:

 _ **They are going to have a baby!**_

 _ **They are going to have a baby!**_

 _ **Tra La La La La La!**_

 _ **Tra La La La La La!**_

Everybody laughed at their singing. Soon after a few more laughs and jokes about that pregnant joke, they all went back to their dinner again.

"Call us if your baby is born." Naoki smiled.

"No." Luchia pouted her face in which everybody giggled.

"Oh Yeah. Did you see Hamasaki-san's photos?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. But why?" Lisa asked.

"Well I was wondering whether there could be any photos that shows Hamasaki-san looking like that wizard boy."

"I heard that Hanon-chan!" Masahiro exclaimed, "And I'm not that boy!"

"There There Masahiro." Rina said as she comforted him.

Everyone laughed a bit. Kaito, Luchia sighed in huge relief and Sarah sighed in relief. At least, what happened on the afternoon isn't brought up and Luchia and Kaito didn't mind about getting teased for that pregnant joke.

 _55 minutes later:_

"You guys are seriously leaving?" Kazama gasped.

"Yeah. We got to go home now because there is school tomorrow." Nikora said.

"I thought I would love to stay with in here." Rina said before sighing, "But I haven't brought anything with me."

"Relax. You can stay in our mansion sometimes." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. You are always welcome." Naoki smiled.

"Really. Thanks." Rina smiled.

"You three are leaving as well?" Shizuro asked referring to Naoki's friends.

"Yep. We would love to stay here." Natsumi said, "But we must return to our home."

"We had so much fun in the mansion." Lisa said.

"I can take you three if you want." Saito said in which Naoki's friends are in awe.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Hibiki said happily.

"What about you Kazama?" Sarah asked.

"I'm staying cause my parents are going to pick me up." Kazama said.

Everyone smiled for a moment before Masahiro asked:

"So. What was your favorite moment tonight?"

"The arrival of the 1st Anniversary Food Fight Massacre's Photos and Film." Luchia said happily.

"Who would have thought that it would arrive during our visit?" Hanon asked happily.

"Especially that celebration dance when it arrived." Sarah chuckled a bit in which everybody chuckled.

"But there were so many photos and we were able to see half of them." Rina said.

"We couldn't even get to watch what you boys did." Seira cried.

"It would have been thrilling." Kaito said.

"Don't worry. Maybe next time." The butler said.

"I'll make sure that I keep it in a safe place." Masahiro said in which everybody smiled.

"Hey Kazama. Try to like that song." Nikora said.

"Maybe if you like it, that karma of yours can disappear." Taki said.

"It was really good." Maki said.

"Good to you but not to me!" Kazama whined in which everyone laughed.

"It was great to come here for the second time." Gaito said.

"Yeah. Nothing has changed which kind of reminds us of our first visit." Sara said before thinking, _"Too bad we couldn't find out who the mysterious figure is."_

"Hope you had a great time in here." The butler said.

"Of course we did. Thank you for making our second visit pretty nice." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"Thank you!" Yuri said happily.

"Naoki, Shizuro. Come and visit us if you have time." Saito smiled.

"We can have a chat in our house." Azumi said.

"We sure will." Shizuro and Naoki smiled.

"Come again Masahiro and Butler." Suzuka said happily.

"We will definitely come." Masahiro smiled.

"And Kaito and Luchia, please bring your baby with you next time." The butler said.

"We have nothing to say." Luchia and Kaito pouted in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Take care of yourself, my friends." Naoki smiled.

"Don't worry. We shall be okay." Lisa said, "And we will definitely visit you again."

"Anyway. Masahiro, who was that wizard boy Hanon was talking about?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh. That's just her talks you know." Masahiro said in which Hanon whined and everybody laughed.

"As to you Kazama, say hi to Tajima and Yui for us." Hibiki said.

"How can we say hi to them if they don't know you?" Kazama asked.

"Oh."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Well Masahiro. We will see you tomorrow then." Rina smiled.

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled.

"Kazama. Say hi from us to your parents when they arrive." Sarah said.

"No problem." Kazama said.

"Yeah. No problem at all. This was a really fun time with you guys." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

Everyone laughed for a moment as they said their goodbyes and farewells and brofist and sisfist. Then everyone, except The Hamasakis and Kazama, got into the SUV. Before Saito started the SUV, a few of them waved their hands.

"See you later Hamasakis!" Rina waved.

"Come to Pearl Piari!" Luchia called.

"See you tomorrow!" Hanon called.

"Say hi to your Mummy, Kazama-san!" Seira called.

"Tell then we really want to meet your Dad!" Kaito called.

"Don't worry! I will!" Kazama called back.

"Goodbye everyone! Goodbye!" Kazama called in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is calling.

"Come and visit us someday!" Saito called.

"It's been a while since you came to our house!" Azumi called.

"Sayonara!" Suzuka called.

"Thanks for coming to our mansion!" Shizuro called.

"Please come again soon!" Naoki called happily, "We will definitely come to your house again!"

"Take care!" Masahiro called.

"Have a happy safe trip home!" The butler called.

"Goodbye! Farewell!" Everyone called and waved happily.

And so Saito started the SUV and off they went. The Hamasakis and Kazama waved for sometime until they are no longer seen. They went back inside the mansion.

Some minutes later, the Yoshiros arrived and chatted with the Hamasakis for sometime in which Kazami said happily in excitement:

"Onii-chan! I have got to tell you the most greatest news ever!"

"Did you hear what she said?!" Kazama asked in excitement in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking in excitement.

"Yeah. I already know the exciting news now! Whoo-Hoo!" Kazama said happily, "Can't wait to see that on our own house!"

The Yoshiros and The Hamasakis laughed for a moment before the Yoshiros thanked the Hamasakis. The Yoshiros then got inside their vehicle, waved at the Hamasakis and left.

"Whoo! What a day that was!" Shizuro said.

"Yeah. Luchia-chan and Kaito were really nervous during dinner cause they thought that you might bring about what you discovered in the afternoon in front of us." Masahiro said.

"I know. I didn't want them to feel bad." Naoki said.

"Okay then everybody. Time for a good night rest." The butler said.

The Hamasaki family nodded as the butler closed and locked the mansion's doors.

 **Me: So it's the end of Chapter 25. What's next?**

 **Lisa: Wow Masahiro! You look cool wearing that boy's dress.**

 **Masahiro: No I'm not!**

 ***Me, Shizuro and the butler turned around and saw Lisa, Hibiki and Natsumi teasing Masahiro, who is still wearing Harry Potter's clothes.***

 **Shizuro *surprised*: Whoa! We didn't see you coming!**

 **Butler: When did you come?**

 **Natsumi: Just now.**

 **Me: And what for?**

 **Hibiki *happily*: We are going to take a group photo.**

 **Rina *smiling*: Name 'The North Atlantics'.**

 **Me *whistling a bit*: Sounds pretty cool. But do you have the camera?**

 **Natsumi, Hibiki and Lisa *happily*: We have it!**

 **Naoki: Oh Dear. Looks like our son has taken a wonderful opportunity to get back and change his clothes.**

 **Voice: And I'm back!**

 ***Masahiro soon arrived with his normal attire.***

 **Lisa: You should have worn those clothes.**

 **Masahiro: Me? Which clothes? I don't reckon wearing any clothes. You must have been day dreaming, Lisa.**

 ***Everybody roared in laughter while Lisa sighed for a moment.***

 **Rina *smiling*: All Right Everybody! Time to take the photo.**

 **Naoki *happily*: Gather Up Everybody!**

 **Natsumi and Hibiki *happily*: Gather Up! Gather Up!**

 **Butler: This shall be fun.**

 **Shizuro: Time to take the photo in the memory book.**

 **Lisa: Would you mind taking a picture of it?**

 **Me *smiling*: Sure.**

 ***And so Rina, Masahiro, Naoki, Shizuro, Butler, Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa all gather up, holding the banner 'North Atlantic'.***

 **Me *holding the camera*: Before I take the photo, all I want to say is that Chapter 26 will be coming up next week and I hope enjoyed Chapter 25.**

 **And until the next chapter arrives, please review and like this and my other stories. I'll see you all next week then.**

 **Alright everyone, say...**

 **The North Atlantics *singing*:** _ **We are We are THE NORTH ATLANTICS!**_

 ***I smiled as I waited for a few seconds before I clicked the camera as the camera flashed.***

 **Me *whispering myself*:** _ **Oh. I forgot to tell you that there will be an announcement after the next chapter. So Stay tune for that**_ **;)**


	27. Chapter 26: Kazama's Not So Detention

**Me: Hello everybody. Welcome to Chapter 26.**

 **Well it seems that no one is there cause I'm going to make an announcement after this chapter ends and they are preparing themselves for it.**

 **I guess I have nothing to say apart from that. I would like to thank every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Plus I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter without any delay ;).**

Chapter 26: Kazama's Not Really Detention.

The next day, the four girls and Kaito are walking to school. They are chatting happily.

"Boy. It sure was fun, wasn't it?" Hanon asked happily.

"It sure really is." Rina smiled.

"I'm happy that we could get to see the photos of the 1st Anniversary." Seira said happily.

"I wonder how the others reacted after receiving it." Luchia said.

"Beats me." Kaito said.

Then suddenly, they heard some students' voices in excitement:

"Wow! Just look at this!"

"Look at me everyone! I'm the star!"

"Respect to the organizers!"

"Kyahhh!"

The four girls and Kaito then looked at the voices in awe. They first saw two girls and a couple looking at the photos happily. The four girls and Kaito immediately recognize the couple.

"Tajima! Yui!" Kaito called out.

The couple turned around and immediately recognize them. They then approached them.

"Oh it's you guys!" Tajima said in awe

"The one whom we saw on the venue." Yui said happily.

"How many times we are meeting often?" Luchia asked.

"Perhaps by luck."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"So what are you looking at?" Hanon asked curiously.

"The photos of the 1st Anniversary Food Fight Massacre." Yui said happily.

"We got it yesterday afternoon." Tajima said.

The four girls and Kaito gasped a bit.

"Afternoon?!" Seira gasped, "Hamasaki-san got it at night."

"At night?" Tajima asked curiously

"Yeah. We were at his mansion when the photos, film and a letter arrived." Rina said.

"Whoa! You were there! So that means you were able to see the photos." Yui said in excitement.

"Yeah." Kaito said, "From the photos that we looked at, you two and others sure had one crazy day."

"Moe. If only I was there." Hanon pouted in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well one thing for sure is that, if you got it yesterday afternoon and Hamasaki-san got it at night, then that means that the organizers must have been on a sending mood all day long." Luchia said.

"That's what we thought as well." Tajima said.

"Were you able to watch the DVD?" Yui asked.

"We couldn't." Rina said before smiling, "Cause we were too busy celebrating the arrival of it."

"Wow! What a coincidence!" Tajima said in awe, "We too were busy celebrating about it."

Upon hearing it, everyone laughed for a moment.

"Are you going to take it all the way to school?" Hanon asked.

"Better keep it safe or else it's gonna fly away if the wind comes." Kaito said.

"Yeah we know. We are putting it on our bags." Tajima said.

"Well we got to go now." Luchia said, "Or else we will be late."

"But it's so great meeting you." Seira said happily.

Tajima and Yui nodded and smiled as they said goodbye to each other before going on their own ways.

"Say hi to Masahiro and Kazama!" Yui called.

"We will!" Rina called.

* * *

"Whoa!"

"What in the world is he doing?"

There are some students saying in awe as they saw a line connected from a big tree outside the school to the hook on the school roof and a bucket attached to it. Kazama is on the big tree.

"Are you sure of doing this?" Masahiro called.

"Yes! It's going to be a really innovative way to get into class if anyone is late!" Kazama called back happily.

Luchia and others approached him.

"Hey Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Oh Hey Rina and friends." Masahiro smiled.

"Hamasaki-san! We met the couple again whom we saw on the venue!" Luchia said happily.

"They were seeing the photos that we saw yesterday." Hanon said happily.

"Wow! That's cool." Masahiro whistled a bit.

Everyone smiled for a moment before Kaito asked:

"Would you mind tell us what in the world is your best friend for life doing?"

"Well he claims that he has found a way to make students arrive less late with this set up." Masahiro said, "He has arrived early in the morning to put the plan into action."

"How do you like it?" Kazama called above happily.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Seira called.

"Of course it's gonna work! Watch this!"

And so everyone who is witnessing it looked at it in awe as Kazama is now riding on the bucket. Though the weight is lowering the bucket down, it is heading straight to an open window. Upon seeing it, Kazama exclaimed happily:

"It worked! It really worked! Unlike the last time, it worked! Yahoo!"

Kazama then soon gave a V sign as he went straight towards the open window. Masahiro whistle a bit.

"Wow. I never thought that he would go inside this time." Masahiro said in a bit of awe.

Suddenly, he saw many of them gasped in a bit of shock.

"What's wrong?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"He..." Kaito gasped, "He just went straight towards the principal's room."

Masahiro got a bit surprised for a moment before realizing in shock:

"Prin...Principal's room?! Oh God!"

And so Masahiro started running to the school. The other students went inside the school as well.

"Wait up!" Rina called as she and others followed him.

* * *

 _Inside the School:_

"Hey guys." Nagisa said as he and Hotoshi approached them, "What's the rush?"

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as he hugged Nagisa.

"What were you two doing?" Seira asked.

"Well, we were just relaxing nicely at the school roof." Hotoshi said in which everyone gasped a bit.

"You two were on the school roof?" Luchia asked in a bit of surprise in which both of them nodded, "Then did you see what happen just now?"

"Yeah. He did that same trick again he tried on his previous school. We saw it."

"Have you seen him?" Rina asked.

"We saw him. He was fully white and was walking like a frightened man." Nagisa said.

"He went straight to the principal's room." Kaito said in which both of the boys are in a bit of shock.

"Principal's Room?! Busted." Hotoshi gulped.

"So that's the rush. To check on him to see what happened to him." Nagisa said.

"Yeah." Masahiro nodded.

Everyone sighed for a moment before Rina asked in a bit of surprise:

"He has done this before?"

Luchia and her friends then looked at Masahiro, who sighed for a moment:

"Yes. It happened 2 days ago before I first met you Rina."

 _Flashback_

 _Outside the Elite School:_

"What are you doing?" Masahiro called in a bit of surprise.

"Trying to test my innovation of reaching the class at the least possible time if you are getting late!" Kazama called from above the tree.

The students are looking at Kazama's plan with great interest.

"Sounds like a good innovation." The boy said.

"Wow! Let's see if this works!" The girl said happily, "Maybe with this, we don't have to run out of breathe."

"We might have to climb the tree though."

The girl nodded and sighed before cheering as well as the few other students as Kazama is now riding on the bucket that is attached to it. At first he said:

"YAHOO!"

But then when he saw he is heading right straight to the wall, all he could say is:

"Oh Shucks!"

Kazama then took out a white flag and started waving at it before heading right straight to the wall and crashed there. He fell down from the bucket but he is able to bump safely because the height is not high.

Masahiro and a few other students checked on him. Poor Kazama is seeing stars all over his head and his eyes are spinning. A boy, who is a mathematical genius, said:

"Looks like he has made some calculation error in which..."

And so he is saying some mathematical stuffs in which the others sighed for a moment.

"Looks like his plan didn't work." One of Kazama's fangirl said.

"I know." Masahiro sighed.

 _Present:_

Luchia and others whistled a bit before Kaito said:

"So he failed on there and now in here he succeeded, only to go right straight to the principal's room."

"So it's a fail as well." Luchia said.

Everyone sighed for a moment before Masahiro said:

"Well I would like to tell you that the photos and the film has arrived yesterday in our mansion!"

Upon hearing that, Nagisa and Hotoshi suddenly got excited.

"It arrived?" Nagisa asked in awe.

"Yep! And we were able to see the photos!" Hanon said happily.

"All of it?" Hotoshi asked in awe.

"Not all of it. There were so many." Seira said.

"Did you see the film?"

"We couldn't see that either." Rina sighed.

"But hopefully we will." Luchia said happily, "If we have time."

"We could watch it together." Kaito said in which everybody nodded.

"Do you have the photos with you now?" Nagisa asked in excitement.

"If I show you right now, everyone will go jumping about it by now." Masahiro said.

"You can show it after school." Hotoshi said.

"I am thinking of that."

Luchia and others cheered a bit.

"Anyway, we have to check on Kazama." Masahiro said.

"You may pass." Nagisa teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"I guess I will see you later then." Seira said, "Make sure you tell us what happened to him."

Luchia and others nodded as Seira joined Nagisa and Hotoshi as the three first year students went to their class while the others went to their own class.

* * *

"Kazama-kun. Did you see the photos that arrive yesterday?" One of Kazama's fangirl asked happily.

"Yeah! I did!" Kazama said happily, "Whoo-Hoo!"

Luchia and her friends entered the class and saw Kazama and his three fangirls chatting happily but they notice something different on Kazama. He seems to be shaky.

"Hey man. Why are you shaking?" Kengo asked.

"Shaking?" Kazama asked in surprise before saying happily, "I'm bogeying."

"That's right. We are celebrating the arrival of someone." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Who's coming?" Daichi asked.

"My twin brother name Sylvester Yoshiro." Kazama said.

There is a silence for a moment before Daichi and Kengo whined:

"Again that twin brother joke!"

Everybody laughed. Soon, Masahiro approached Kazama.

"Kazama. Are you okay?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Okay? I'm super okay!" Kazama said happily.

"Have you seen the photos?" Another Kazama's fangirl asked.

"Why yes. We have seen it." Luchia smiled.

"Have you seen the film?" The third Kazama's fangirl asked.

"Have you seen the film?" Hanon asked teasingly in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Why yes we did." The third Kazama's fangirl said, "It all started with..."

"No need to say it. We will see it ourselves." Rina said.

"Yeah. Don't want to spoil the surprise." Kaito said.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Luchia and others looked at Kazama, who is saying things happily but is walking in a weird way. They know that something is wrong with Kazama.

However, they put that out of their heads for now as Sarah arrived. Everyone returned to their seats as she called out their names and started conducting the class.

 _43 minutes later:_

After the class has finished in which Sarah left, Kazama immediately got up and said:

"It's time for the moment of Doom!"

The others looked at him worriedly. Kazama saw them, whistled for a moment and then left the class. Luchia and others are really worried about Kazama. They could then hear the voice.

"Don't worry. Like brave warriors, we shall fight that Doom moment!" Kazama said in determination in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying in determination.

"Yes. Let's go and fight!" Kazama said.

"Something is definitely wrong with Kazama." Masahiro said, "Let's go and check him out."

Rina and her friends gladly nodded as they started to follow Kazama. They slowly did so until they stopped somewhere when Kazama stopped. They could see Kazama gulping a bit and soon he entered the room labeling 'Principal's Room'.

"Well. This is definitely not going to be pleasant." Rina said.

Soon, they approached the door where they could hear an angry voice:

"Would you please tell me what in the world were you thinking?!" The angry voice said which is the principal's.

"Well...you see. I was...uh...trying to invent a way to get to the class so that they don't have to go running if they are late." A voice, which is Kazama's, said.

"Do you know what could have happen if the window was closed instead?"

"Well...Negative."

"Exactly. Are you trying to emulate someone?"

"Me? No!"

There is a silence for a moment before the principal said:

"I'm sorry but I have to send you to a 1 hour detention after school."

"Mummy." Kazama whimpered.

"You may go now."

Luchia and others immediately went backwards to increase the distance between the door and themselves. The door opened and there they saw Kazama, trudging slowly. He soon met Luchia and others.

"So Kazama-san. What happened?" Hanon asked curiously.

Kazama waved a white flag labeling 'Detention' before trudging off back to class. Luchia and others looked sadly at him.

"Oh boy. Kazama send to detention." Kaito sighed.

"Poor Kazama-san." Luchia said sadly.

Suddenly, they saw principal going out and went straight towards a teacher in which Luchia and others smiled when they saw whom the principal is talking to.

 _After school:_

"Crap! Kazama send to detention." Hotoshi said.

"All just for what he did in the morning?" Seira gasped.

"But he didn't crash the window." Nagisa said.

"He might haven't but he could have if the window was close instead." Hanon said.

"So now what are we going to do?" Luchia asked.

"I think we better go leave now or the principal might be asking us why are we staying late." Kaito said.

"No! I'm staying here!" Masahiro exclaimed, "I don't wanna leave him behind!"

Everyone gasped for a moment. Rina smiled and comforted Masahiro before saying:

"Well at least there's someone who cares for him. I bet he is so glad to have you as his best friend for life."

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled before asking, "And besides, don't you two want to see the photos?"

Upon realizing that, Nagisa and Hotoshi jumped with joy.

"Awesome! We can get to see the photos." Nagisa said happily.

"Yeah!" Hotoshi said happily as he high fived Nagisa.

"But are you sure that the teacher in charge might allow us?" Seira asked.

"70-30." Hanon said happily.

"70-30? How can you be so sure?"

"You never know until you can go and see it for yourself." Luchia smiled.

"I'm not so sure though but we can go there." Kaito said, "But we better face the consequences if we get caught."

"Well we have to find out the room first where he is serving detention." Rina said.

"Let's go and find him, shall we?" Masahiro asked smiling.

Rina nodded with a smile while the others cheered as they begin to search for Kazama.

 _Class:_

Kazama is walking here and there. He is wondering what he should do now that the detention time has started. Suddenly, he saw a shadow coming.

 _"Uh Oh!"_ Kazama said and gasped as he jumped to his seat.

The shadow figure is approaching nearer. Kazama, at first, thought that it's the principal. But then who appeared?

None other than Sarah! Sarah looked at Kazama and smiled as she entered the class. Kazama sighed in relief.

"Hello Kazama." Sarah smiled.

"Hey." Kazama said, "So you got selected to watch over me?"

"Something like that."

 _Flashback:_

After sending Kazama off, the principal sat down and looked at the teachers' schedule. After a while, she then left her room and begin to search for the suitable teacher. She then found 'her' and approached 'her'.

"Excuse me Sarah. Can I have a word with you for a moment?" The principal asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well if you don't mind, will it be okay for you if you can do the detention duty after school today?"

Sarah thought for a moment before saying:

"No problem. I will do it. But who is send to detention?"

"Kazama Yoshiro." The principal said.

"Oh My. Did he get into a fight with someone in class?"

"Not really. He did a really...what can I say...in the morning?"

"What did he do in the morning?"

The principal then told Sarah about what Kazama did in the morning. Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I guess he is really trying to emulate someone." Sarah said.

"More so." The principal said, "Anyway. So you are covering his detention today after school."

"I understand. Now if you don't mind, the first year kids are waiting for me."

"I know. Sorry if I took your time."

"Not at all."

 _Present:_

Kazama then sighed for a moment and put his head down on the table.

"You shouldn't have done what you did in the morning. That was dangerous. If the window was close, you could have seriously injured yourself." Sarah said.

"But I wanted to show everyone my first and new invention that without huffing and puffing all the way here, you could just climb the tree, sit on the bucket and ride on it!" Kazama said.

"Yeah. It saves you time and energy." Kazama said in such a way as if his Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"And where did you land?" Sarah asked.

"Well...uh...Principal's room?" Kazama asked and smiled meekly.

"And not all students can climb trees you know."

"Well...Yeah."

"And besides, you could have tried that experiment of yours after school."

Kazama didn't have much to say about that.

"I guess you should have thought twice about it when doing that type of thing you just did in the morning." Sarah said, "Don't do that again and if you want to, do it after school."

"Yes." Kazama sighed.

"Hmm. Well at least, you can sit around and do nothing in 1 hour."

"1 hour?!"

Kazama whined for a moment while Sarah chuckled a bit. Suddenly, they heard a voice:

"Yo Kazama."

Sarah and Kazama turned around and saw Masahiro standing outside, smiling.

"Masahiro?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"I just don't want to leave him behind." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh Masahiro." Kazama's indigo eyes twinkled, feeling touched.

"And besides, I'm not alone."

"Hi Kazama-san!" Luchia and Hanon said happily as they and the others appeared.

"Oh. Our friends cared about us." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"It sure is." Kazama smiled.

"What are you all doing here? The principal might catch you all." Sarah said.

"Like Masahiro said, we don't want to leave him alone." Rina said, "Besides, Masahiro is Kazama's best friend for life."

"That's true."

"Oh! Now I see why it's 70-30." Seira said happily.

"70-30?"

"She meant something different." Kaito quickly said.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"But what are you going to do now? He is in detention." Sarah said.

"True but this has given us an opportunity." Hotoshi said happily.

"Yeah. We are going to see the photos." Nagisa said.

"What Photos?" Kazama asked.

"You know. The photos of the 1st Anniversary." Luchia said.

"Oh Those!"

"Do you have it with you?" Hanon asked.

"Hmm. Let me check."

There is then a tense moment for Nagisa and Hotoshi in which Kazama is checking his bag. But it isn't a few seconds before Kazama sang happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is singing happily:

 _ **"Today is the daaaaayyyyyyy!"**_

Everybody cheered and Nagisa and Hotoshi sighed in relief.

"I think I have brought some photos as well." Masahiro said in which everyone is in awe.

"Awesome! More photos!" Nagisa said happily.

Everyone is getting excited until there is another voice:

"That school is going crazy as well."

Who is it? None other than the janitor! He put the bucket down. Everyone is in awe.

"Hey janitor! It's been a while!" Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. It sure is." The janitor smiled.

"If you don't mind, what do you mean by 'that' school?" Luchia asked in which everyone gasped.

"The elite school that Masahiro, Kazama and Kazama's three fangirls use to go." Kaito said.

"Oh."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So what happened on that school?" Masahiro asked.

"Well my bro called me and told me what happened." The janitor said, "My God! Everyone was so in a happy mood and they are seeing each other's photos. I could even hear their cheering and happy voices from my phone. They even showed my bro some photos!"

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"I bet he was really excited right?" Hanon asked happily in which the janitor nodded.

"Well you are in for a luck Mister!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily, "We have the photos!"

"I have some photos too." Masahiro smiled.

"Wow! Really?" The janitor asked in awe in which both of the boys nodded, "Can I see it?"

"Of course!" Kazama said, "Have a seat or you can stand and see it. Same goes for Nagisa and Hotoshi."

"Is this your first time seeing it as well for you two?"

"Yep and we are super excited!" Hotoshi said happily.

"Yeah. Me too." Nagisa smiled.

"Me three." Seira said happily in which everyone looked at her oddly.

"You have already seen it yesterday in Masahiro's mansion." Rina said.

"Oh."

Everybody laughed. Soon the janitor, Nagisa and Hotoshi stood behind Kazama while Masahiro approached them. The boys then opened their bags, took out the photos and put it in the desk.

"Okay then, here are the photos." Kazama said, "Enjoy seeing it."

"We couldn't put all the photos in the bag as it will be very heavy if we did so." Masahiro said.

"That's okay." The janitor said, "I bet there are tons of them when it arrived."

"As well as the movie." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

The janitor, Nagisa and Hotoshi then started to look at the photos in excitement. Everybody smiled. Luchia then saw Sarah's worried face.

"Sarah. What's wrong?" Luchia asked.

"I'm a bit afraid as to what's going to happen if the principal catches you all." Sarah said in a worried tone, "I might be scolded as well."

"Don't worry Sarah. You have us." Kaito said, "We will definitely defend you."

"We will say that we are his best friends for life and we find it really hard to leave him alone at school." Luchia said.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled.

"Oh Wow! What a crazy mess!" Nagisa said in awe.

"Yeah. You are even there in some of the photos!" Hotoshi said in awe, "Pretty cool."

"You sure had a lot of fun on that day." The janitor said.

Masahiro and Kazama nodded and smiled as the three of them continued to look at the photos. It happened like that for a few minutes.

Until, they heard a voice saying:

"What is that laughing sound?"

Everyone gasped for a moment. The janitor, Nagisa and Hotoshi immediately returned the photos to Kazama and Masahiro and the janitor returned to his work while Nagisa and Hotoshi joined the others.

"Let's get out of here and wait for Kazama outside." Masahiro said, "I'll see you later then."

Kazama nodded as they are about to make their escape. Sadly, it isn't to be as the principal arrived and saw them.

There is a tense silence for a moment. Luchia's and other's hearts are beating very fast. Sarah is also a bit afraid. They are preparing themselves for the worst.

"Prepare to face the consequences." Kaito whispered slowly in which Luchia nodded and gulped.

But instead...

"Oh. It's you all." The principal said in a bit of surprise and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well. We are his best friends for life." Luchia said.

"Yeah and we don't want to leave him behind." Hanon said.

"So we begged the teacher to let us see him at least." Seira said.

"Well I tried to say no but their determination overcome me I guess." Sarah said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh." The principal understood.

"We are sorry if you mind." Rina said, "We are about to leave now."

Everyone nodded as they are about to leave when the principal called:

"Masahiro. Can you please come here?"

Masahiro then turned around and went straight to the principal. The others stopped as well.

"If you don't mind, which school did you last go to?" The principal asked curiously.

"The elite school that is close to this school." Masahiro said.

"The elite school that is close to this school? You mean the uniform where you have to wear the tie?"

"Yea..."

All off a sudden, everyone is in a bit of shock. Kazama jumped up.

"How in the world do you that school's uniform?" Kazama gasped.

The principal then seemed really excited and jumped happily:

"OMG! It is true! My sister has told me so much about you and Kazama."

Everyone then froze for a moment as to what the principal just said.

"Your what?!" The janitor asked in shock.

"My sister." The principal said happily.

"Who is your sister?" Hotoshi asked in a bit of shock.

"Wait. Don't tell us that..." Nagisa gasped upon realizing it.

The principal nodded with a smile. But Masahiro, Kazama and the janitor laughed.

"I'm sorry. I find it too hard to believe." Masahiro laughed for a moment.

"Yeah! Me too!" Kazama laughed, "Ha Ha!"

"Do you have any proof?" The janitor asked.

"Oh yes I do." The principal said, "Here is the proof."

The principal then took out a photo from her pocket and showed it to Masahiro, Kazama and the janitor, who looked at it.

A few seconds later, Luchia and others noticed the sudden change of expression on their faces. Masahiro and Kazama are SHELL-SHOCKED while the janitor is mouth opened.

"Is there something wrong?" Rina asked.

"No...No way!" The janitor gasped in shock.

"Am I dreaming?" Masahiro asked in awe.

"Sis...Sis...Um...Uh...You...You...Sis...Sis." Kazama is in such shock that he slowly fainted.

"Does he faint always?" The principal asked curiously.

"When the shock level is too high." Kaito said.

"May we see the photo?" Luchia asked curiously.

Masahiro nodded as he gave the photo to Luchia before sitting on the chair, clearly shocked. The janitor dragged Kazama near the bucket of water. The others are seeing the photo.

"Was this the photo that you showed it to the parents when they came to this school since they are the former students?" Sarah asked.

When the principal nodded with a smile, everyone is in awe.

"Well we weren't there so we are seeing it for the first time." Seira said.

"Don't forget me and Sarah as well." Hotoshi said.

"As well as Kazama-san ." Hanon said.

"So who are they in the photo that made Saito and others in total shock?" Kaito asked, "Even they told us, we would like to hear from you."

The principal then explained:

"Well standing behind us is my mother, who was the principal of this school when Nagisa's and Masahiro's parents, Saito and Azumi were students..."

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe.

"That's really amazing." Nagisa said in awe.

"And on the right is my sister who is the principal of that elite school Masahiro, Kazama and the three girls last went before coming here." The principal said.

Everyone is shock upon hearing it and then turned towards Masahiro and the janitor, who is really shocked as well as Kazama, who recovered from his faintness, who cannot believe his eyes and ears!

"From their reaction, I guess what you said is so true." Sarah said.

"Wait. So could that be...?" Rina asked before turning to Masahiro, "Masahiro. Didn't your parents notice about this?"

There is a silence for a moment before Masahiro said:

"Maybe they have. When we returned to the mansion after that gathering, I noticed that my Mom and Dad were double shocked. I think I know why."

"So this all means...?" The janitor asked.

There is a silence for a moment before Kazama exploded into excitement:

"This is amazing! Holy Mackerel! Sufferin' Succotash!"

"Unbelievable!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking happily.

"OMG! This is awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah! It's like this school and elite school join hands together!" Hanon said happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

"I have no idea what's going to happen if my bro hears this." The janitor said in awe.

"I have no words." Rina said in awe.

"What's going to happen if Pearl Piari hears about it?" Seira asked.

"Well think about what's gonna happen if my parents hears about this?" Kazama asked.

"Everyone. Prepare for an explosive reaction!" Kaito proclaimed in which everyone laughed a bit.

"I wonder if my Mom and Dad had noticed that." Nagisa said.

"Beats me. This is the first time I am hearing about it." Hotoshi said.

"So you three. Have you recovered from your shockness yet?" Sarah asked.

Masahiro, Kazama and the janitor are a bit silent for a moment before the boys approached the principal.

"I think we have no shock now. Principal, it's really great to see you now that we know who you are." Masahiro smiled.

"Yeah. I can't believe that I have witness and heard a miracle!" Kazama said happily.

"It sure is. My sister told me so much about you two." The principal said happily, "And I have seen you somewhere before that."

Everyone got in a bit of shock.

"Where have you seen them?" The janitor asked.

"I guess it was two months ago." The principal said before explaining, "I was going to a shop when I saw two boys riding on a motorcycle. They stopped a bit near so I was able to see them. Then I got a bit curious when I was able to see some indigo hair and some green hair at the back of the helmets. Then when they removed their helmets, that's when I was in awe since when I saw their faces, I realized that these are the two boys my sister was talking about."

Everyone is in awe as to what the principal had just said.

 _"Unbelievable. That's when they also met Suzuka before us."_ Rina thought in awe.

"And Masahiro, I noticed your parents' expression in which they were double shock." The principal said, "Could it be that they saw my sister?"

"Quite possibly." Masahiro said.

"Even my parents were wondering at my home as to why Masahiro's parents are in double shock." Nagisa said.

"Well it looks like they have to answer a few questions." Hotoshi said.

"This is the first time me and the janitor heard about it." Kazama said, "So spare a thought for my parents, who will be hearing it for the first time."

"I was there with you when the former students gathered." The janitor said in which the principal nodded, "I have never heard such a thing in my life even though their parents told us that your mother is the former principal of this school."

"Well the photo proves it now." Sarah said.

"So what did you do when you saw them?" Luchia asked.

"Simple. I called my sister and told her about in which she is in awe." The principal said.

"Can we see your mummy and sister?" Hanon asked pleadingly.

"Well maybe if I can."

"Unbelievable. You saw us and we never noticed." Masahiro said in awe.

"Even if we did saw her, we didn't anything about you." Kazama said, "Till now."

"I must be dreaming." The janitor said.

"No you are no." Kaito said, "It's real!"

Everyone laughed for a moment before the principal asked Masahiro:

"Wait. My sister also said that you look like someone from that popular book? Is this true?"

"The information is false and baseless." Masahiro said in which everybody laughed.

"But you seem to look like."

"You too as well?!"

Everyone roared in laughter until Masahiro took off his glasses and asked:

"Now do I look like him?"

"Not really this time." The principal said.

The principal then realized something and called Kazama.

"Say you two. Weren't you two involved in an event on that school where the kids were throwing food crazily?"

Everyone gasped for a moment but they come to realize how.

"So you knew about that 'Food Fight Massacre'." Masahiro said in which the principal nodded.

"Yeah. We were there." Kazama said, "It was really crazy."

"Since you are her sister, could you tell us what happened after that event?" Kaito asked teasingly.

The principal took a deep breathe before explaining:

"When she returned home, me and my mother were in a bit of shock. She was messed up and steam was coming out from ears. She went to the bathroom, cleaned herself and explained angrily as to what had happened. Then at night, she started calling everyone's parents, including yours, and I'm pretty sure you boys know what happened the next day."

"6 students got suspended." The janitor said.

"Exactly. Hey, were you the janitor who had to work for 7-8 straight days to clean up the mess?"

"Sadly yes."

"Our sympathies to you." Sarah said.

"I wish I was there." Kaito sighed.

"For a billion times we have to hear that." Rina said, "What happened had happened."

"And not only that, he lead Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san to the roof during that incident." Hanon said happily.

"Wow! Really?" The principal asked in awe.

"Yep. We were on the roof for a few minutes." Masahiro said.

"So what happened after your sister ranted on that day?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh. Speaking about that, you remind me to do something." The principal said before bowing to Masahiro and Kazama, "I'm really sorry about my sister's rant to everyone's parents, including yours."

"Hey. That's okay. We understand her fury and I'm sure the others do as well because it took place inside the elite school which we use to go." Kazama said.

"Well at least we were on the roof when your sister got hit without the others' noticing it." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. It would have been a disaster for you two." Hotoshi said.

"So. Did you meet any of the suspended students just in case?" The principal asked curiously.

"Yes we did. Tajima and Yui!" Seira said happily.

"Oh. So you met 2 of them."

"Yep." Luchia said happily.

"What were your thoughts about it when your sister told you what happened on that day?" The janitor asked.

Everyone then looked at the principal.

"Well to be honest, I had a mixed feelings of it." The principal said, "On one hand, it was good that the students had some fun cause they won't be able to do that in their adult years but on the other hand, they shouldn't have done it since it took place INSIDE that elite school and its reputation could have been ruined had the media found out about it. They could have done it somewhere else."

"True and the consequence was what happened on the next day." Sarah said.

Everyone nodded.

"So you two boys and the janitor. What did you do during that 'Food Fight Massacre' day?" The principal asked.

Masahiro, Kazama and the janitor then told about what happened to them on that day in which the principal listened to it in excitement. The others joined to hear as well, even if they do know about it. After that, they chatted about many things.

 _48 minutes later:_

Everyone then began to leave the school.

"What are you going to do janitor?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Just this room and I'm finished." The janitor said.

"Principal?"

"Well I have got some work to do in the office before leaving." The principal said.

"Well take care you two." Luchia said cheerfully in which the janitor and the principal nodded.

They are about to leave when the principal stopped Masahiro and Kazama. She then smiled and said:

"I'm so glad to see you two even though I've seen you, Masahiro, in the music room during the former students' gathering. I will definitely tell her that I have seen you today."

"Tell her that we say hi to her." Masahiro smiled.

"Most certainly."

"Well I guess we will see you then." Kazama said, "You too janitor."

The principal and the janitor nodded as they waved at Luchia and others, who waved back.

* * *

 _Outside the school:_

Once they are outside, Kazama immediately leap in joy and threw his Sylvester stuff toy up and down happily. Everyone got caught in surprise.

"Did you hear the miracle?!" Kazama asked happily.

"Yes! And I couldn't believe it! This is stupendous!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking, "And because of that..."

"I didn't serve detention!"

"Exactly!"

Kazama then began to sing happily:

 _ **I didn't serve detention!**_

 _ **I didn't serve detention!**_

 _ **Tra La La La La La!**_

 _ **Tra La La La La La!**_

Everyone then smiled at Kazama, who is singing and dancing happily.

"What can I say? It's as if we are hearing some unbelievable news!" Masahiro said in awe.

"Well. What the principal said and showed is unbelievable." Rina said in excitement.

"Yeah. First of all, she is the daughter of the former principal who was the principal when our parents were teens." Nagisa said.

"And now we hear that, she also has a sister who is the principal of that elite school Masahiro, Kazama and the three girls use to go." Hotoshi said in awe.

"Let's tell the three Kazama's fangirls about it." Seira said happily.

"They will certainly not believe it." Hanon said in which everyone nodded.

"Man. I thought we would face some punishment." Kaito said, "Instead, we heard the unbelievable thing."

"I know right?" Luchia asked in excitement, "Well Sarah. Looks like we all got lucky."

"Yeah." Sarah smiled, "I wonder what will happen if Pearl Piari hears about it."

"Beats me."

Everyone then smiled at each other and looked at Kazama, who is still singing and dancing happily.

* * *

 _Pearl Piari:_

"WHAT?!" Everyone in Pearl Piari asked in shock.

"I...I refuse to believe this." Nikora said, crossing her arms.

"But it's true." Luchia said, "We have seen the photo."

"Photo?" Everyone asked curiously.

"Photo of what?!" Gaito asked in shock.

"Photo of the principal's family." Sarah smiled.

Everyone is in a bit of shock.

"So if you are saying is true..." Sara gasped.

"Does the principal know about the Food Fight Massacre?" Maki asked.

"Yes she does." Hanon said happily.

"What about the 1st Anniversary?" Taki asked.

"Maybe...she doesn't know about it." Rina said.

"This is unbelievable!" Yuri gasped, "Is this fate?"

"Let's start calling Hamasaki-san's and Kazama-san's parents and tell them about it." Hippo said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"I think they are already calling each other now after the boys must have certainly told them." Seira said.

"I demand to see the principal myself." Nikora said in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Then make an appointment with the principal then." Kaito said.

Everyone then sat down and wondered about the miracle hearing Luchia and others told them. They sat down for a moment until Luchia and Kaito got up and are about to leave the place.

"Brother. Where are you going?" Gaito asked.

"We are going to the beach." Kaito said.

"We will be coming back soon." Luchia smiled.

And so Kaito and Luchia left. After they left, the others chatted about other stuffs.

 **Me: Yep. That's the end of Chapter 26. Oh! It looks like they have gathered now.**

 ***The cast has gathered and I approached them.***

 **Luchia: So what's the announcement?**

 **Hanon: You seem to be a bit nervous.**

 **Me: Yeah. I have to admit that.**

 **Rina: Take your time and say what you have to say.**

 ***I nodded and I slowly took a breathe.***

 **Me: The thing is...**

 ***Everyone then looked at me curiously***

 **Me: The thing is that the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 ***Everyone got a bit of shocked.***

 **Kaito *shocked*: Next Chapter will be the last chapter?**

 **Yukito's and Naoki's friends, Meru and her mother: BOOO!**

 **Seira *crying*: Nooo!**

 **Yukito: Well at least, we had a good time together.**

 **Naoki *smiling*: Yeah. Like battling a crazy water demon and other things.**

 **Nagisa: Say. Where is that all rounder and his three friends?**

 **Taoki: I bet they are still crying upon their loss.**

 ***Everybody laughed a bit.***

 **Masahiro: I just wonder how long did this story went?**

 **Shizuro: Well. It started in January.**

 **Butler: So that's nearly 6 months!**

 **Kazama *in awe*: 6?! Awesome!**

 **Hotoshi: Well at least, it introduced to our mothers.**

 **Kazuki: But it's a bit sad that we couldn't get to see Luchia and others often though.**

 **Mizaki: Don't worry, we will come back again.**

 ***I nodded with a smile.***

 **Kazami *happily*: Don't worry everyone. We will be back as more Mermaid Melody stories arrive.**

 **Saito: We sure had a good time.**

 **Azumi: But all good things must end someday.**

 **Suzuka: But they will appear again. So do us.**

 **Sarah *smiling*: Till the last chapter arrives, we would like to thank you for reading this whole story, especially this chapter.**

 **The Pearl Piari folks (Nikora, Taki, Maki, Gaito, Sara, Yuri and Hippo): Hope you enjoyed Chapter 26.**

 **Me: And please review and like this and my other stories. So next week...**

 ***The cast and I waved our hands happily***

 **The cast and Me: SEE YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER! FAREWELL!**


	28. Chapter 27: Epilogue

**Me *sigh*: Well this is it :(. The final chapter of this story. After the challenge, plenty of fun and an incident, it has all come down to the finale.**

 ***I sat on the chair, looking around.***

 **Me: The cast said that they are coming soon. So looks like I will do the rest.**

 **First of all, I would really like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories. It was really great to write this story, starting from January. I really hope that you have enjoyed the story.**

 **Also I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

 **That's all I gotta say. So I guess without any further delay, let's begin the finale chapter then. Enjoy.**

 ***I gave a big sad sigh.***

Chapter 27: Epilogue.

At the beach, Kaito and Luchia are sitting at the beach peacefully, watching the sunset.

"Kaito. Look at the sun setting down." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. It looks great." Kaito smiled.

But Luchia realized that something is wrong with Kaito.

"Kaito. What's wrong?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I just realized..." Kaito said sadly, "I just realized that I'm sitting on the same spot where Kiminu saw me, made me unconscious and put me under her control. And that was the beginning of your another depression."

"Kaito..."

Luchia then sighed and dreadfully remembered that moment where she saw Kaito kissing another girl, not knowing that he was put under control at that time.

"Kaito. What happened had happened." Luchia said, "There's no need to think about it."

"Yeah but it's coming back because I'm sitting on the same spot." Kaito sighed, "Luchia. I'm really sorry about what I had said to you."

"Like I said, what happened had happened. And besides, it isn't your fault. You didn't see that coming. Neither did we cause we weren't there."

"I guess next time we go to the beach, we shall go together."

"I was also thinking the same thing."

Luchia then thought for a moment before saying:

"Kaito. I just realized another bad consequence if I had killed myself."

"What could it be?" Kaito asked.

"If I had done that, everyone would have hated you so much. You would have been left in disgrace and your friends will turn into haters. And Rina! You would had been beaten up so badly. I was so depressed. And..."

"And?"

"I guess what Kiminu told about me was right. I always need help and that was no exception, you came to rescue me once you had got back your senses and Saito and Azumi told you what had happened. I guess I am a..."

"Luchia! You are wrong! True that you may be a crybaby sometimes but she didn't know what you did: making me remember you and doing that again when I had forgotten you, collecting the orange pieces so that Seira can be born and you even rescued me when I was in trouble once."

Luchia then smiled upon realizing what Kaito had said. Kaito then lied himself down.

"Kaito?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I would rather shoo that incident off from my head. Kiminu is dead and there's no point remembering that incident now." Kaito said.

Luchia then also lied herself down, hold Kaito's hand and said happily:

"I guess you are right Kaito. I would rather remember the good times rather than the bad times."

"So what are the good times?" Kaito asked in which Luchia laughed a bit.

"You know yourself. Oh Well, I will say it anywhere. Meeting Kazama-san's mother, adopted sister and Hotoshi-kun's mother."

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can get to meet their Dads."

"Hotoshi-kun's mother was like Wow! She simply scared the all rounder and his friends."

"Luchia. Don't you think she kinda looks a bit tomboyish?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"And speaking about that, we discovered about Taoki's baseball history."

"Yeah. He's such a tough batter."

"Yep. But I'm really worried about Sara. It seems that she knows Mizaki and is really afraid of seeing her again."

"Oh she's not the only one. My brother and Yuri as well."

"True. Looks like hopefully, we can settle all these conflicts."

Kaito nodded and sighed before saying:

"Kazama. That lucky guy."

"Eh?" Luchia got a bit confused.

"His mother is a Psychologist, Psychiatrist and Psychotherapist which means..."

"Oh Yeah. Moe, lucky him."

"And what about his adopted sister, Kazami?"

"I guess Mizaki is not the only one Gaito and Yuri will have to worry about and speaking about that, I wonder why Kazuki didn't react when she saw Gaito and Yuri when me and others first met her."

"Let's make it straight. Once we know fully about the two other families, we will try to resolve all the misunderstandings."

Luchia nodded and said:

"You know what Kaito? I guess I can take one good thing during that incident."

"And what could it be?" Kaito asked.

"My date with Kazama-san."

Kaito pouted and Luchia laughed a bit.

"Well at least, I'm glad that you got cheered up upon going out with him." Kaito said.

"Thank you." Luchia said.

"And what about 'the mysterious figure?"

Luchia sighed for a moment before saying:

"It seems that no one knows about it and who gave the jersey to Kazama-san and possibly Hamasaki-san."

"And it seems like they are the only ones who know about it." Kaito said, "Well I have a feeling that they might know who the mysterious figure is."

"I think we have ourselves a little mystery here right?"

Kaito nodded and Luchia giggled for a moment before saying:

"And don't forget about something..."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Luchia and Kaito got up and said it together in which both of them laughed before laying down again.

"I'm so glad that we were able to see the photos of it." Luchia said happily.

"Not all off it." Kaito said, "We weren't able to see the film either."

"Maybe we will. Don't forget about the venue tour."

"Yeah. They sure had one crazy day."

Luchia nodded as she again hold Kaito's hand and said:

"Beach duels."

"Former students gathering." Kaito said.

"Principal's unbelievable revelations."

"House and Mansion visiting."

"Sea Tour."

Kaito and Luchia laughed a bit.

"I want to have these moments stay on our memories forever." Luchia smiled, "It will be impossible not to forget them."

"Yeah. Me too." Kaito smiled.

"Say. We haven't kiss each other for a while ever since that incident took place."

Kaito nodded as Luchia then stood on top of Kaito and kissed him tightly, not knowing that the sea animals (Momo, Setsuki, Minke and Luna) are watching it in the sea within its respective distance. Momo and Luna made a small dolphin and whale laughing sounds and Setsuki smiled.

Kaito rolled over and soon he is at the top, kissing Luchia. Suddenly, Kaito's phone is ringing which caused them to release each other. Kaito then answered the call.

"Hello. Kaito speaking." Kaito said.

"Kaito. It's me, Nikora." Nikora called, "Come home with Luchia. Some known guests have arrived."

"I see. We are coming then."

Kaito then hung up the phone.

"What is it Kaito?" Luchia asked.

"Nikora said we should return home immediately cause some known guests have arrived." Kaito said.

"Really?! Let's go then!"

"Wait up!"

Luchia then ran happily with Kaito following her. Meanwhile, in the sea, the sea animals then jumped a bit and dived under the sea. Momo did his jump before going back under the sea.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Pearl Piari:_

It is really crowded. Nagisa's parents, Masahiro's parents and butler, Azumi's family, Yukito's and Naoki's friends, Meru and her mother are all here. Yukito's and Naoki's friends, Meru and her mother are all looking at the photos laying all around the floor which are the 1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre and some other photos. Saito is plugging the last cable of the DVD player.

"Saito. You didn't really have to do this." Nikora gasped a bit.

"Well we are all great friends so it's the best I could do for you." Saito smiled.

"We really want to thank you for that." Taki said, "Really Really Thank You."

"It's just our gift to you." Azumi smiled.

"At least, we can now watch some good movies if we are bored." Maki said.

"It sure really is." Suzuka said.

Everyone laughed for a moment before looking at Masahiro's parents and butler.

"Naoki. Did you two actually realize her when we all saw the picture at first?" Yukito asked in a bit of awe, "Did you even know about that before?"

"Yeah. What our son told us was a shocker!" Taoki said.

Naoki took a breathe for a moment before she said:

"It's true. When we first saw that photo, we actually realized her and we were so shocked! I had a feeling that she could either be her sister or best friend. It was today that our son told us about her being the sister."

"Yeah. Sorry if we couldn't tell you guys cause we were shocked." Shizuro said.

"We all were shocked from what we have heard." Rina said.

"But still it was awesome." Luchia said in excitement.

"Yeah. It's as if this school and that school, where Hamasaki-san, Kazama-san and the three girls use to go, join hands together." Hanon said happily.

"There we go again." Kaito said.

Everybody laughed a bit.

"So did that principal call you upon hearing that?" Sarah asked smiling, "I'm pretty sure she must have told her about it."

"Well she hasn't." The butler said, "Cause we heard it today."

"Well Kazuki did call and she said it in excitement." Naoki said.

"Did she say anything about the principal inviting you guys?" Seira asked and teased.

"As if she will." Shizuro said in which everybody laughed a bit.

"Does she know about the Food Fight Massacre?" Hippo asked curiously.

"Well she knows but not the 1st Anniversary of it." The butler said.

"It's really incredible to hear about it." Azumi said, "Maybe that principal can come and have a personal chat with you two families."

"This can be a good chance to see Kazama-san's Daddy." Yuri said happily.

"You are not a student first of all." Seira said.

"And besides, what if she invites them to that elite school?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh Man!" Seira and Yuri cried.

"Or maybe 'Oh Woman'?" Rina asked.

Everyone laughed loudly especially Rina. Yukito's and Naoki's friends, Meru and her mother are still looking at the photos till Meru exclaimed in awe:

"Oh Wow! You guys really had an awesome time!"

Some of them then picked up the photos and looked at it in awe.

"I got an anniversary photo." Gaito said, "What about you Sara?"

"I got a family photo." Sara said.

"Yeah. That's what we are talking about." Meru's mother said.

Upon hearing that, everyone began to look at many other several photos.

"Yukito, Taoki. Is he that red ashed hair friend you are always talking about?" Hanon asked in awe.

"Yep. He was the one." Taoki said.

"His daughter seems to be carry that plush doll we saw on Nagisa's house except in a different color." Luchia said before realizing, "Wait a second. Does this mean...?"

"Yep. We were the first to meet them." Yukito smiled, "Our son was 9 years old at that time."

"Whoa!" Everyone is in awe.

Everyone then began to look at the other photos.

"What about you Hamasakis?" Rina asked curiously.

"They came to Narita and that's how we know them." Naoki smiled in which everyone in Pearl Piari is a bit shocked.

"What? You met them?" Saito gasped before asking again, "When?"

"Well. How can we say it?" Shizuro asked before saying, "Months ago before you girls came to the human world."

"Hmm..." Kaito seems to be looking at the picture closely.

"Anything wrong bro?" Gaito asked.

"I think I saw this red ashed hair guy somewhere."

Everyone looked at Kaito in surprise.

"You did?" The butler asked.

"Yeah but I'm not sure though." Kaito said.

"Unless you can see him again." Sara said in which Kaito nodded.

"Is that her daughter?" Seira asked before squealing, "She looks so cute."

"Oh Wow! You really had a great time with them." Sarah smiled.

"Do you have other photos of them other than this when he was 9 years old?" Hanon asked curiously when she showed her the photo.

"Actually. This was the only photo." Yukito said.

"Amazing." Nikora said in awe.

"What in the world did you guys do?" Taki asked in awe.

"Many things." Taoki said.

"But what did they come here for?" Maki asked, "Tourists?"

"Yeah. They came here for exploring and fun." Shizuro said.

"Do they have a talking animal like me?" Hippo asked in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Oh Hippo!" Yuri laughed a bit.

"They would have certainly fainted if they had seen you." Suzuka said.

"We had never met them before." Azumi sighed before saying, "I was gone at that time. It would be nice if we can see them again."

"You would be very delighted to see them again." The butler said.

At an instant, Luchia, Hanon and Seira then pleaded Yukito.

"Please tell them to come again." Hanon pleaded, "I really want to meet them."

"Pearl Piari wasn't there when they arrived." Luchia said, "They will be in awe when they will arrive here."

"I want to meet them with my own eyes." Seira said.

"Oh you three." Rina said in which everyone giggled a bit.

"Well...we will have to wait and see." Yukito said.

"There is a chance." Taoki said, "Because before they left, they commented on how great this place is and they would definitely come again."

Everybody cheered upon hearing that.

"In that case if that happens, give us a call." Naoki said in which Yukito nodded happily.

"One more thing." Sarah said before asking, "Was he the one whom the all rounder faced before?"

"Yep. He's the one." Taoki said.

"I guess we are all awaiting their grand comeback again." Shizuro teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"With new places and new friends." The butler said.

"Hopefully they can come back again." Saito said.

"If they come back, call us too." Lisa said, "We were not there when they arrived."

"Yeah. We were so busy on our kingdoms." Hibiki said.

"I can't to wait to meet them. The waiting time has started." Natsumi said.

Everyone nodded. Meru's mother clapped her hands cheerfully and said:

"Right everyone. It's time to look at the photos of the..."

"1st Anniversary of the _**Food Fight Massacrrrrreeeeee!"**_ Meru and Yuzuka screamed happily.

"Oh Boy! This will be exciting." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Makes me wish we could have been there." Mizuru said.

"I know that feel." Kaito said.

"Have you seen these photos?" Koyabasa asked.

"Why yes we did." Hanon said happily, "See it for yourself."

"You are gonna love it." Rina smiled.

"Well we haven't seen it." Yukito said before saying it in excitement, "So let's see it."

"Me too." Taoki said.

And so Yukito and Taoki began looking at the photos of the 1st Anniversary in excitement along with the others. Suddenly, they heard an exciting voice:

"Hello! Hello! Hello!"

Everyone then turned around. It's none other than the boys: Nagisa Shirai, Masahiro Hamasaki, Shidou Hotoshi and Kazama Yoshiro, with his Sylvester stuff toy and a disc in his hand. Everybody cheerfully greeted them.

"It's the boys." Luchia said happily.

"Hey you four." Kaito smiled.

"What are we having here? Some grand party?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"Grand Party? Whoo-Hoo!" Kazama jumped happily in everyone laughed a bit.

"Ah no. Actually everyone just came here." Nikora said.

"Oh."

"Ah. So what are you 9 girls sitting on the floor looking at the photos?" Masahiro asked.

"Oh. They are now looking at the 1st Anniversary of the photos." Rina smiled.

"Earlier, they looked at the other photos." Hanon said happily.

"And what other photos are there may be ask?" Hotoshi asked.

"We will tell that later." Seira said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"And what's this on your finger?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Well we will tell that later." Kazama said in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Can we see those photos?" Meru and Hibiki pleaded.

"Who says you can't?" Masahiro asked.

Yukito's and Naoki's friends, Meru and her mother cheered as they began to look at the 1st Anniversary photos.

"Make sure you put them in order so that it doesn't get mixed up." The butler said.

"Hai!" Yukito's and Naoki's friends said cheerfully.

And so while they are seeing the photos, Kazama proudly spread his arms and said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm pretty sure you knew what happened in school today! The unbelievable discovery!"

"Yeah. We know that and we were all in total awe." Azumi said.

"It's like this school and that school join hands together." Suzuka said in which Hanon cheered.

"If that really happens, I'll be so happy." Seira said.

"Here we go again." Rina said.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"So Kazama. Before that, we heard you got detention." Gaito said in which Kazama sighed, "What went wrong?"

"Oh! I just climbed up the tree and the principal somehow saw me from the window and bang *snaps his fingers*." Kazama said.

Everyone knew that he is lying so they decided to have fun with him a bit.

"Oh Really?" Yukito asked, "Then why did you leave early in the morning?"

"Just to have a good sight seeing of the school." Kazama smiled.

"But someone told us." Taoki said.

"Who's that someone? A ghost?"

Everybody laughed.

"What about the bucket you carried?" Nagisa asked.

"And the line?" Hotoshi asked.

"Bucket? Line? I'm pretty sure that you two are day dreaming." Kazama said.

"But you were emulating someone." Hippo said.

"Emulating? He ain't emulating. He just climbed the tree." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Who were you emulating?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Like he just said, I wasn't emulating." Kazama said

"But we got the source." Sara said.

"Source? What source?!"

"The Principal. She came to Pearl Piari and told us what happened." Nikora said.

"The Principal knows this place? Ha Ha! Very funny."

"Not really." Rina whispered slowly to Masahiro.

"But she even told me at school." Sarah said.

Upon hearing that, Kazama's sweat is slowly coming down.

"School?" Kazama asked, gulping a bit.

"Yes. According to the principal, you were having a nice ride on the bucket, only to land in you know what." Maki said.

"Busted." Masahiro said slowly and giggled a bit.

Everyone looked at Kazama, who smiled meekly.

"Well?" Taki asked.

"Oh All Right! You got us!" Kazama cried in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy cried.

"Yeah. What Maki said is true." Kazama cried, "There. Happy?"

"Well we sure are." Kaito said.

"What you did was good but a bit dangerous." Saito said.

"Yeah. You did that at the wrong time." Azumi said.

"Can you show us how you did that?" Suzuka asked in excitement.

"I gotta adjust to this place first." Kazama said, "You know. The trees and where to connect the line."

"Ah. I see."

Everyone laughed a bit. Kazama then approached Naoki.

"So Aunt Naoki. Did you hear the news?" Kazama asked in excitement, "What was your reaction?"

"Well actually we knew it before." Naoki said.

"You knew it before?!"

"When Mom and others arrived and the principal saw them, she had a chat with then on the other room and showed them the photo." Masahiro said.

"Oh."

"We recognized her and we were double shocked." Shizuro said.

"Only I knew about it till now." The butler said, "The others now know about it."

"What about your parents' and adopted sister's reaction?" Luchia said.

"They were in shock and awe." Kazama said, "My Mom was in total awe, My Dad was like 'Holy Mackerel!' and My little sister said that 'I think this school and that elite school needs to merge together'."

"Oh Wow! That's what we were thinking as well." Seira said happily.

"What about if two of them come to the cafe?" Nagisa asked.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"That will awesome!" Hanon said happily, "I'll be reactionless!"

"I will be in awe and have no words to say." Rina said.

"What if the former principal arrives?" Hotoshi asked.

"Double reactionless." Kaito said.

"Or maybe double motionless?" Masahiro asked.

"Or double shockness?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

Everyone really laughed loudly upon hearing that.

 _5 minutes later:_

"Wow Masahiro and Kazama. You two really had an awesome time!" Sakura said in awe.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

"Say Nagisa. Is that you when you are 9 years with these guys?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Wow. You really had to see it, did you?" Nagisa asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Which guys you are talking about?" Hotoshi asked.

"Can you show us a photo?" Kazama asked.

Hibiki gave a photo and Kazama looked at it. Immediately he jumped in joy.

"SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! We know those guys!" Kazama said happily.

"Yeah! Those are the ones whom we were talking about when you all were in Nagisa's house." Hotoshi said happily.

"They came here before." Nagisa smiled.

"We know that." Hanon said happily.

"So what did you do when they came?" Koyabasa asked.

"Well we played baseball!" Kazama said.

"Against whom? The all rounder and his friends?" Sarah asked.

"Not those guys. The other ones." Hotoshi said.

"Against whom?" Natsumi asked in excitement.

"It will be an endless narration if you tell right now." Nikora said in which everyone nodded.

"We haven't met them." Suzuka said.

"Well you should. They are great and nice people." Masahiro smiled.

"If they ever come back." Hibiki said in which everyone nodded.

"We saw Nagisa-kun's plush doll on his room and Hotoshi-kun said that he has it..." Luchia said but Kazama interrupted.

"I know what you are talking about." Kazama said in excitement, "I have that in indigo color!"

"And I have that in green color." Masahiro said in which everyone is surprised.

"You have it?! Then why couldn't we see it?' Seira asked in a bit of shock.

"That's because we didn't enter Masahiro's room." Rina said.

"What about you three?" Taki asked.

"Well we saw it." Lisa said.

"Where was it?" Mizuru asked curiously.

"Above the wardrobe."

"Are you all suffering an 'above the wardrobe' curse?" Yukito asked curiously in which everybody laughed.

"There's no such curse that we had ever heard in our lives." Hippo said.

"What makes you say that?" Yuri asked.

"Well first of all when you asked my son kept the surfboard, it was above the wardrobe." Naoki smiled.

"Then you all asked where I kept my electric guitar in which I said it was above the wardrobe." Saito said.

"That's only twice!" Taki exclaimed.

"It's still a curse." Shizuro teased.

"Maybe Gaito has secretly put the curse." Taoki teased.

"WHAT?!" Gaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"I didn't see him putting that curse." Sara said.

"I think the next time we go to either the house or the mansion, we will straight away go to the boys' room and check what's above the wardrobe." Yuzuka said happily.

"I'm with you!" Meru said happily as she slapped high fives with her.

"I think you two are a bit short to do that." Maki said.

"You are going to need a lift from someone to see what's above the wardrobe." Nikora said.

"Hey!" Meru and Yuzuka whined in which everybody laughed.

"It's sad but true." Meru's mother said.

"You as well?!"

Everyone laughed even more a bit till Kazama said:

"If we had known you Pearl Piari folks earlier as well Uncle Saito, Aunt Azumi and Suzuka or if you had come earlier, you would have seen many great times we had or been there."

"Yeah. The good great times." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

Everyone then looked at the boys curiously.

"Really? What were the great times you had?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Starting from the Food Fight Massacre!" Kazama said happily.

"I think everyone knows about it." The butler said in which everybody nodded.

"Next was the arrival of those guys on the photo!"

"Wow." Nikora said in awe.

"And during that time, the elite school organized a talent show in which I danced happily and Masahiro sang mostly."

Upon hearing that, the mermaid princesses jumped in awe, followed by everyone else.

"You sang?! Hamasaki-san actually sang?!" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Is it really true?" Azumi asked in awe.

"Yes. There was a talent show in which the boys and Kazama's three fangirls were one of the performers." Naoki smiled.

"But did those visitors watched it?" Saito asked.

"Unfortunately, the students' parents are the only ones allowed to attend it." Shizuro said.

"Aww..." Everyone said sadly.

"But afterwards, there was a big party on the mansion." Yukito said in which everyone suddenly became excited.

"I never knew you could sing as well, Masahiro." Rina said in awe.

"It was just only once." Masahiro said.

"Even though, we heard that you sang pretty good." Nagisa said.

"OMG! Is it true?!" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Exactly." Kazama said, "Hear his voice and I can guarantee you that you and Luchia-chan will ditch your boyfriends and there will be a triple threat love battle for Masahiro between you, Luchia-chan and Rina."

"Eh?!" Nagisa asked in a bit of shock while Hotoshi laughed a bit.

"I demand that I see that video." Kaito demanded in which everybody laughed.

"I think we should have stayed in the mansion a bit longer." Seira said.

"Do you actually have the video of it?" Yuri said.

"I think I have it." Masahiro said in which everybody suddenly cheered.

"Awesome! We will be able to see it!" Yuzuka said happily.

"But it would have been better if this school had organized a talent show." Suzuka said in which everybody cheered.

"Excellent idea! We could do that in school." Hotoshi said.

"I think we should present that idea to the principal and she would definitely like it!" Luchia said happily.

"You haven't done any shows?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"We did a play before." Rina smiled.

"And invite everyone to come to the show." Lisa said.

"I think the principal might restrict the number of audience." Sarah said.

"But if the principal finds out that these two boys are participating it, her sister would definitely come along with a few others." Maki said.

"Ah yes. It would be even more exciting." Taki said.

"Was the janitor there during the talent show?" Yuri asked.

"We saw him so yeah." Kazama said.

"Did he perform?" Hibiki asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"How can he? He had a lot of cleaning to do after that show." Koyabasa said.

"I always wanted to see a talent show in my life." Taoki said in which everyone gasped a bit.

"Didn't they organize anything during your time?" Hanon asked.

"Field trips and I'm pretty sure there was but we didn't feel like participating." Yukito said.

"An excellent decision." Hippo smiled in which everyone looked at him.

"And what makes you think of that may be ask?" Meru's mother asked.

"You know yourself!"

"So it's settle then. This school needs to organize a talent show." The butler said in which everybody nodded.

"I would definitely love to hear your voice Masahiro." Saito smiled.

"Oh Boy." Masahiro sighed.

"One more thing. Did they see the photo of the Food Fight Massacre?" Sara asked.

"They did. They surely did." Kazama said.

"What was their reaction?" Gaito asked curiously.

"The same as how we feel about it." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah. But one fellow went crazy about it." Nagisa said.

"Exactly. I remember him saying this "What?! How can we not do those stuffs?! Oh! I really want to go back to my school days now!"" Kazama said.

"He would have been certainly been suspended if he started it." Natsumi said, "Just like what happened to the 6 students."

Everyone nodded and smiled for a moment.

"So. Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Mystery solving with the mysterious figure!" Kazama said happily, "WHOO-HOO!"

"Who is that mysterious figure?" Mizuru asked in excitement.

"I'm sorry but the mysterious figure said "I would love to show you my appearance but if I do, the media will pounce on me and you two."" Masahiro said.

"I guess especially the fear of Luchia and Hanon spilling out." Nikora said.

"Hey!" Luchia and Hanon whined and cried in everybody roared in laughter.

"How about this? If they do so, then you can put a tape on their mouths for sometime." Kaito said.

"Fine then!" Luchia proclaimed.

Everyone then again laughed for a while. Naoki then noticed something on Kazama's finger and asked:

"Hey. What's that on your finger?"

"Oh." Kazama then realized it.

"So. Do you have the DVD player?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"Saito just installed it today." Nikora said.

"Then guess what you wanted to see." Masahiro smiled.

It is then everyone jumped up in excitement.

"No way!" Hotoshi gasped.

"Could it be that...?" Nagisa gasped.

"That's right! You have seen the photos." Kazama smiled, "Now it's time to watch what we did."

Everyone then cheered.

"OMG! This is so awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"That's right everyone. Prepare yourself." Kazama said, "Grab a few popcorns and we will enjoy that crazy day."

"I think you may need my help." Saito said.

Kazama nodded as everyone started to clean up and prepare to watch the film. Yukito's and Naoki's friends started collecting the photos and putting it on the table.

"Saito really did a good thing of installing the DVD player." Masahiro said.

"I know." Rina smiled.

 _30 minutes later:_

Everything is settled and everyone sat on their seats except Masahiro and Kazama.

"Whew! That was really a lot of preparations." Nikora said.

"Yeah but it is worth it cause we are going to see what the boys did." Maki said.

"After an incident and meeting with new people, it has come down to this." Taki said.

"Kazama, Hotoshi. Where are your parents?" Sarah asked.

Upon hearing that, Gaito, Yuri and Sara slowly gulped.

"Well they really wanted to come but, sometimes and you know, time constraints." Hotoshi said.

"But they said that if they do have time, they will definitely come here." Kazama said.

"Aww.." Everyone said sadly but Gaito, Yuri and Sara slowly sighed in relief.

"At least, we can watch peacefully without any ruckus." Gaito said slowly.

"Is there anything wrong Sara?" Yuri asked.

"Um...no. It's okay. I'm fine." Sara said.

"Are you done yet?" Taki called.

"Oh. Stop being impatience Taki." Azumi said, "I'm sure that they are nearly done."

"Yeah. It's not like they had given up and left." Suzuka said.

"Wait a second. Naoki-sama, have you watched it before?" Hippo asked.

"Not really. Our son said that he wanted all of us to see together." Naoki smiled.

"Wow! That's an amazing decision your son made." Yukito said happily

"Yeah. We can all get to see it together for the first time." Taoki smiled.

"Thanks." Shizuro smiled.

"With Pleasure." The butler said.

"Everyone. This is the moment we are all waiting for." Luchia said in excitement in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. I bet the others are seeing the movie now." Kaito said.

"I have been waiting for this to get a glimpse of how the anniversary went." Hanon said in excitement.

"We all are." Rina smiled.

"If you don't mind, how long will it be?" Seira asked curiously.

"Why are you asking that? Don't you want to enjoy every single moment of it?" Nagisa asked.

Seira immediately realized and quickly nodded.

"Well finally, we are going to see what the boys did." Meru said happily.

"The excitement has gone to a high level ever since the boys told us about what they did." Lisa said.

"Well you are excited but we are super excited!" Hibiki said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Did you give thanks to the organizers who worked really hard to deliver the photos and the film to you and others?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course we did." Masahiro said, "Before we started to Pearl Piari and by phone."

"I'm so glad that we were able to come here again." Yuzuka said.

"Yeah. First the photos and now this." Sakura said happily.

"Oh Man. How long?" Mizuru asked.

"Any minute now." Meru's mother said.

"And we are done!" Saito said, "Okay everybody! Get ready!"

"It's time." Koyabasa smiled.

Everybody cheered as Saito joined his family and the two boys are now standing, looking at them.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the movie of the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!" Kazama said happily.

"Thank you everyone for joining us." Masahiro smiled, "I'm pretty sure you are all gonna enjoy it. Now without further delay..."

"Enjoy the show." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

Everyone cheered as Kazama handed the disc to Masahiro, who started the DVD player and opened the cover of it. Kazama sat in front.

"Okay. Who's ready to watch it?" Masahiro called.

"HAI!" Everybody cheered with some cheering "Yeah!".

Masahiro then closed the DVD player. After it loaded, it shows a black screen showing 'Play' and 'Scenes'. It is labeling right now 'Play' and Masahiro pressed the Play button which is on the DVD player remote controller.

 ***END***

 **Me: So this it. The end of the last chapter and the story. It's all over, right?**

 ***A few of the cast has arrived.***

 **Luchia: Don't be sad author-san. All things must end sometimes.**

 **Kaito: It might have ended but we will appear again.**

 **Hanon: That's right. We will not be missed.**

 **Seira: But now the story has ended, what are we going to do now?**

 **Me: Remember I told you guys that there will be a cast party before this last chapter started?**

 **Rina *remembering*: Yeah. They are preparing it right now.**

 **Yukito: But until then, now what are we going to do?**

 **Naoki *smiling*: How about we take a cast photo, like we always do when the story ends?**

 **Me: Good idea! Hey where are you going Azumi?**

 **Azumi: Calling everyone of course. I'll be right back.**

 ***Azumi then left.***

 **Kaito: You really need a break after finishing this story.**

 **Me: Yeah I know.**

 ***After a few seconds, all the other cast has arrived with Azumi carrying her Ocean-Proof Camera.***

 **Azumi *cheerfully*: I brought everyone here as well as the camera.**

 **Me *smiling*: Good. Now everyone gather up. We are going to take a cast photo.**

 ***Everybody cheered as they gathered up with the cast photo with Azumi setting up the camera.***

 **Azumi: Hai! It's gonna take a picture soon *joins the other.***

 **Me: Alright everybody! Say Cheese!**

 **The Casts *saying cheerfully*: CHEESE!**

 ***The camera waited for 5 seconds before it clicks.***

 **Me: Before we conclude this story, I will write a note which will be on the next chapter and will publish it by tomorrow night.**

 **And please review and like this and my other stories.**


	29. Chapter 28: Note

**Thank you so much for reading this story and following it until the end. Another Mermaid Melody story completed. But it's sad that it has to end though.**

 **I have many stories coming from my head. But first I got to take a 2 week break cause I have been writing non stop. After the 2 week break, I will publish a Mermaid Melody one-shot. Then another one 2 weeks later. Then it's off to the Cartoon section, where I have planned 3 one-shots, 1 crossover and 1 story. After that story is done, I will bring you another note of what will I do next.**

 **Well that's all I have to say. Even though the story ended, please continue to read, review and like this and my other stories and support me. I'll be back after two weeks. So until then...**

 ***The current and the former mermaid princesses arrived in their idol forms.***

 **Me and others *smiling*: Encore wa ika ga?**

 **Luchia *surprised*: Did you just say what we said just now?**

 **Me *realizing it*: Oh.**

 ***We all had a small laughter.***

 ***THE END OF THE CHALLENGE, FUN AND DISASTER.***

 ***FIN.***


End file.
